Romances of the Pokemon World
by The Imperator 2 you
Summary: The world of Pokemon is vast, and in this vast world, stories of individuals can be found and told, some are of great challenges and even greater problems. But some can be small and subtle, and others are romantic. In a world where Pokemon and Humans live together, unions can be found, but are they forbidden, or is there another word for it? Rated M, for Lemons
1. Dragalge (F)

_What matters most is not what one appears like on the outside, for the most beautifully skinned apple can still be rotten at its core~_

=A Dragalge's Tears=

= (Human) Paul / (Pokemon) Kelp =

*Narrator*

[We begin our story, in one of the many islands in a string of islands, known as the Orange Islands. This particular Island is famous for its coral reefs, its crystal clear waters, and its wonderfully clean air. The Pokemon have enjoyed a fairly balanced relationship with the humans on this particular Island, especially one Pokemon… who waits below the surface of the docks, waiting for her favorite human to arrive.]

(Kelp's PoV)

Kelp drifted underwater, just beneath the dock as she awaited the arrival of her Paul. Today she was going to swim with him and show him around the reef to 'help' his research in categorizing the various kinds of coral.

 _ ***Oh I hope he shows up soon!***_ She thought giddily, she couldn't wait to see him again. _***I know it's been only two days but I just can't wait to see him!***_

She definitely couldn't wait to see him, mostly because he was the only human who bothered examining her species around this island.

Being a Dragalge, she wasn't the most exceptionally good looking or impressive, compared to all of the other Pokemon that researchers were far more interested in observing. Around the island there were tons of reef Pokemon, Lumineons, Finneons, Mantykes, Mantines, Remoraids, and especially the Corsola found around the coral reefs. Then there was her extremely small pod of Dragalge and Skrelp, which had roamed in while searching for a new home.

Most of the other Pokemon didn't like her species, being a predominantly Poison type gave her species that image, and it didn't help that their nest areas were quite rotten and filthy compared to the beautiful and sparklingly clean coral reefs around the island. Even when she was a Skrelp she had that bad reputation, and after evolving and gaining a Dragon Type to replace her water type, she still had that image of a Poison type hanging over her head.

But then came the day where she met that one human, it happened on a stormy day, and she would never forget it. She and her parents were hunting for food near the coral reef, when they sensed the storm approaching. They had begun drifting back to their kelp territory, when she saw a boat above her tossing and swaying high above her.

At first she thought nothing of it, but when she saw something fall overboard, she decided to investigate it. As it turned out, it was a human boy of about nine years. She didn't know much about humans, but she knew that humans did not enjoy life underwater. So she tried to help him back up, but because she was just a Skrelp at the time, she didn't have much strength behind her muscles. In the end, she got caught up in the struggle of him trying to swim up, but after a few minutes of frantically trying to get out of his jacket, they were both pulled up by his father.

It turned out they had also been fishing for Remoraid, as a father-son bonding experience. But when they separated her from his coat, they discovered that her fins had been injured in his struggle to swim, so they took care of her until she could recover. It took her weeks, but eventually she was able to return to her home, and this time she returned the favor by convincing her parents to not kill them for 'capturing' her.

But she never forgot the care that boy gave her, or how polite he was to her while she lived in that dinky little tank to recover. Each day he fed her, cleaned her water, checked on her fins, and talked to her. Even if he couldn't understand a word of her language, yet after many days, she began to understand his.

She even got a name for him to call her by, Kelp, after the kelp she lived near.

From then on they were bound together. As he grew up around the water, she grew up with him, often swimming around him when he was near the water, enticing him to play or even to swim with her. When he was old enough, and he began schooling to become Oceanographer, she was one of his first specimens, much to the surprise of his peers and teachers. While the rest of his friends and classmates studied the beautiful or cool looking coral Pokemon, he studied the 'Ugly Poison' ones.

When she eventually evolved into a Dragalge, around the time when he graduated, she was also one of his chief studies that he always came back to. She often pretended to not notice him when he dived under to 'observe' her, but in truth, she knew he was there always. All the time he observed her, she would go about her business, making sure to go slow so he could get every bit of detail.

When she was mature sexually, she found herself becoming very 'interested' in him, and played off exposing her best assets to him as merely coincidence. Though he obviously didn't realize that this was happening, she made sure he got a good look at her from every angle, a 'very' good look at her.

That was of course, up until a year ago, when it was just him and her out in the water.

 _ ***He better not bring that Sharpedo of a girl with him.***_ She thought bitterly, remembering his new 'girlfriend' that he got.

Ever since he got this new girl, she's had to restrain herself from spitting poison at her every time he came around with her. He didn't know, but she had been watching this girl since the day she became his girlfriend. That spawn of Muk was not worthy of a fine male that was her Paul, not if what the Wingulls that could never keep their noses out of private issues told her was true.

"Keeeelp!" She heard a male voice call out, and it was the call she had been waiting for!

She eagerly forgot all about the girl and started swimming down and around the dock, before swimming back up. With a splash of water she burst to the surface, spraying her human and crying out eagerly at him.

That was of course, before she saw that witch right next to him, and heard her voice. "Ugh, are we really swimming with that Dragalge ' _again'_?" She said.

"She's my friend Vivian." Paul said.

Paul, a normally white skinned human, but sporting a tan for being out so much, with dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes of about five feet, captured her attention as she ignored the tramp next to him. She smiled gleefully as she nuzzled his outstretched hand, enjoying how smooth his skin felt against her rough scales. She couldn't help but tingle inside as she saw him wearing a purple and blue diving suit.

As for his 'girlfriend', she was just under five feet, with golden blonde hair, a light tan on her white skin, light blue eyes, and sporting a light blue and green diving suit.

"I can see that, but why are we swimming with a Dragalge?" She asked him as she put on her oversized flippers. "We could be swimming with Corsolas, Mantines, even Seakings. Why do we have to swim with that 'love'?"

At the word 'love', Kelp wanted to spit acid at the girl even more, but refrained because Paul was there. **"You don't even know the meaning of that word…"** She hissed at her, but of course all that came out of her mouth to them was, **"Dragalge Drag Drag Dragalge…"**

"Now, now Kelp, you know she doesn't mean it." He said with a chuckle, calming her down by scratching behind her kelp-like mane.

What he doesn't realize is that because of her slender body, and the fact that she's so thin overall, is that 'that' particular part of her body is a pleasure point, one that her species use when showing affection during mating. So when he began scratching her there, it took all of her will to prevent herself from cooing in delight and lifting her tail up to reveal her sex.

After a few minutes, Paul and his 'girlfriend' Vivian put on their breathing masks and tanks, and finally jumped into the water with her. When he jumped into the water, all of her anger at his girlfriend all but vanished.

It was now him and Kelp in the wide ocean water, and she was prepared to show him all around it. She wasn't a fast swimmer, in fact she barely got around at a very slow pace, but since Paul wasn't exactly able to swim any faster, it meant that they could drift alongside each other at a lovely pace.

As she drifted alongside him, she smiled happily as he gave her a 'thumbs up', he looked so nice to her, even if he was wearing that diving suit.

But then Vivian came along and spoiled her lovely moment with Paul by swimming up alongside him and taking his arm and rubbing it through her flowing hair.

 _ ***This Muk doesn't deserve to be in the same ocean as him, let alone have him touch her hair!***_ She thought bitterly.

Oh how she wanted to rid her beloved human of this beast, she wasn't worthy of her human. If only she could speak his language, the secrets she would share with him, the earth shattering truths she could spill.

But she refused, even if it would hurt her relationship with him, she would not break up Paul and Vivian. To Paul, Vivian cared greatly about him, had great interest in him, but the truth was she didn't exactly care about Paul. At least, not Paul as a person.

As they swam over a section of the coral reef where her own lair was, she drifted by him and nosed his shoulder to get his attention. Then she pointed down at a portion of it, where the light began reflecting it to create a beautiful array of colors. He nodded and pulled out a waterproof camera. Then he pointed down at the reef and then both her and Vivian, indicating that he wanted to take a picture of both of them.

Behind her mask Vivian shook her head in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe Paul really wanted to take a picture of them.

For once Kelp was in agreement, she didn't want to share the same space as that girl, let alone be in a picture with her. But it was for Paul, and she would sooner endure drying up on land than turn down a request from him. So she drifted over so she was in frame, and a few moments later Vivian finally caved in and swam over.

When he was ready, he took the picture and gave them the thumbs up, then they resumed their tour of the reefs with Kelp leading them and showing all that she could. An hour later though, they had to return to land, and made their way back to the docks.

"Well that was an okay swim." Vivian said as she took her mask off.

"See, I told you that Kelp knew all of the best spots!" Paul exclaimed.

"Yea, but why couldn't she show you first and you take me then?" She asked. "If anyone sees me with a Dragalge I'll lose my reputation as a model! I have to pose for post cards to attract tourists, I can't be seen with a Dragalge!"

"It's alright, Dragalge are wonderful Pokemon." He said, not noticing Kelp glaring furiously at Vivian. "I'm sure they'd understand how amazing they are if you told them about Kelp."

"A good personality does not cover up her looks darling…" She said, shaking her hair to make it sparkle. "I'll see you later, I need to get out of here before any cameras spot me!"

As she walked away, Kelp hissed angrily at her. **"And a beautiful body does not equal a great personality!"** She snapped at her, but again, it only came out to Paul as, **"Dragalge galge Drag!"**

Paul sighed and patted her head in understanding. "It's not her fault, she just has to take care of her image." He said, electing a whine of content from her. "Thanks though for showing us around, I never knew about that section of the reef, and I've been swimming around and exploring for years."

She nodded in understanding, after all, she was the one showing him around all that time.

"Listen, I know I haven't been around or visited you as often, but my work doesn't exactly pay as much Vivian thinks." He said with a sad frown. "Everything that has been learned around here has been learned, and scientists aren't exactly as into learning about Dragalge eating habits and lair locations as they are about Dratini and Dragonair movements. But I have saved up enough for this!"

He reached into his suit and pulled out a very small box, protected from the water by his diving suit. He opened it up and revealed a necklace of shiny, but still low grade pearls, linked together by rings of coral and all held together by a thin waterproof wire. She stared at them with wonder in her eyes, impressed at the beauty he was showing her. **"Beautiful…"** She said.

"Yea, it cost me a good two years of my savings, but their worth it." He said with a smile. "I'm going to propose to Vivian later today and ask her to marry me. I was hoping to give her this during our tour today, but she kind of left on a sour note, so I'll wait till later when the time is right."

At the words 'proposal', 'marry', and 'later' she felt herself die inside. _***Marry… you mean that… 'Woman'… you're going to marry that woman?***_ She thought in despair. _***You can't… if you marry her…***_

"I know you're speechless, so am I Kelp!" He said with a chuckle, obviously misunderstanding her lack of speech for inexpressible joy. "I can't believe I'm finally going through with it, I was single all this time, now I'm going to be getting engaged. But I promise we'll still be friends Kelp, I'll always come visit and I swear I'll stop by every week!"

Again, at the word 'friends' she felt herself die even more inside. _***Friends… but I…***_

"Alright, I've got to get going, I'll stop by later with the good news about me being engaged." He said. "But before I go, can I get a high five for good luck?"

She saw his hand held out, but she didn't want to tap it. Yet she couldn't leave him hanging, and sadly bumped her head against his in an imitation of a high five.

"Thanks Kelp, wish me luck!" He said, getting up and walking away from her, off into the mainland where she couldn't follow him.

" **Drag…alge…"** She moaned sadly to him, but in her language, her true words were more painful.

" **Good… luck…"**

Sniffling sadly, she went back underwater and toward her lair, next to the beautiful section of coral she showed Paul earlier. As she drifted down to her lair, she felt her tears leak from her eyes, a mixture of poison and salt because of her nature and how she was feeling. She could not help herself, she was feeling dead inside, as if the weight of a thousand Aggrons were pressing down on her.

What few know about Dragalge, is that while they do emit various toxins and poisons, what they eject from their bodies reflects how they feel. In battle they eject poison from their bodies, either on the points of their body or in their attacks they launch, the poison they release can be injected in various forms. It is even true that their poison could eat through the hull of a tanker, and it is indeed true that they spray it indiscriminately. But that was only in the heat of battle.

Outside of battle, they can release poison, but they can also release a pure liquefied gel from their eyes, capable of curing any poison a Dragalge could release. However for the purified liquid to be emitted, it must be released while feeling extreme joy and happiness. Something very few Dragalge achieve, because of this, her species has the image of a venomously poisonous dragon type, spraying acid and venom at anything that moves.

 _ ***Oh Paul…***_ She thought sadly as she floated into a small tunnel, and drifted through it and into her lair.

Her lair was large, large enough for multiple Dragalge to live in. But what made this lair special was that it had a secret inside, one that she was proud of having discovered. She floated up to the top of her lair, and broke the surface of her lair's underwater air bubble. There, lying beneath the surface of the ocean, was a small air pocket, with a very tiny tunnel which connected it to the surface to allow air in. Within that air pocket cavern was a stone shelf that she was using to tuck away trinkets and oddities that she collected from time to time.

Among her trinkets were a few plastic cups, a soda can, half a bamboo fishing rod, a glass paper weight, a small bag of marbles, and most important of all, wrapped in a fine cloth and displayed in the center was a small clay statue. A clay statue of a Dragalge, or at least what looks like a Dragalge, hand crafted by Paul.

She sniffed as she looked at the clay statue, of all her little trinkets, this statue was her most treasured possession. It had been carved in his art class in high school, and since he didn't need it, he gave it to her. To him it was just a clay statue of his Pokemon friend, a gift from him to her, but to her, it was a priceless treasure, worth more than all of the gold nuggets in the world.

She loved it, not because it resembled her, but because he had given it to her. _***Oh Paul… how stupid can you be…***_ She thought sadly, feeling even deader inside as she pictured her human going to that 'filth' and proposing to her. _***Can't you see… she doesn't care about you… not like I do.***_

It was true, she did care about him, she deeply cared about him, and her feelings bordered loving devotion. She would do anything for him, just as he once did everything for her. She loved him greatly, and tried her best to express it to him in any way she could. From nuzzling his arms, to showing him the reef, to drifting alongside him every time he dived with her. She figured if she could just show him, she would eventually win him over.

" **But in the end… I lose to a female human."** She whispered in disgrace. **"Because I'm an 'ugly' Dragalge to him… and not some pretty, beautiful human female like Vivian."**

She wasn't the prettiest Pokemon in the sea, but she did have some of the best traits her species had. Her mane was soft and flexible like algae, her fins were perfectly suited for drifting at her species' maximum speed, and she even had a bulging midsection where her eggs sat, waiting for fertilization. Heck, she even had tons of points on her shell, each capable of delivering poison in defense at a moment's notice.

" **But it's not enough… I'm just a Pokemon… and she's a human. If only I could tell him… if only he knew what she was really like, what I'm really like… and now he's going to marry that woman."**

The thought that he would soon marry her, that he would be sharing his life with a woman that doesn't truly love him, only caused her more distressed. And with that knowledge, she went back underwater and drifted over to a rock where she normally would curl up around for sleep. Then she cried more tears, more toxic tears that began to eat away at the rock.

(Paul's PoV, Many hours later)

Paul was wearing his best suit as he walked confidently toward a restaurant his girlfriend had asked him to meet her at. In his hand was the case with the necklace he had spent a large portion of his savings to get, ready to be given to the lucky lady of his choice.

He figured Vivian was just calling him for dinner, but he was going to surprise her by proposing to her, and asking her to marry him. Sure she was an up an coming model for the island's tourist attracting business, posing for pictures of the beautiful scenery to draw tourists, while he was an Oceanographer, albeit a very poorly paid one since he really only worked on the Pokemon nobody else wanted to bother with around this island.

When he wasn't diving and studying Dragalge, his favorite one to observe being Kelp, and observing how she lived her daily life he was working at a local fast food place. It was okay pay, enough to pay the bills and a little extra for himself, though he spent most of it these days on Vivian, but because he liked living on this island he never pursued what he had gone to school for, oceanography.

But now he was ready to take the next step in his life, marriage. Sure he didn't make a lot, at least compared to Vivian, but he was sure that she didn't mind.

As he approached the restaurant, he took a deep calming breath, put on his best smile, and strode forward proudly.

He was going to walk in there a single man, but when he left it, he would walk out an engaged one.

(Kelp's PoV, close to midnight)

Kelp sighed as she stared around her lair, unable to get to sleep after thinking about Paul, perhaps even now mating with that female.

He had said he'd be back later to tell her the 'good news', but she just couldn't bear to hear about him getting engaged. To her, he getting married to a female human was about the worst thing.

But she felt even worse for not going to meet with him, to at least hear him.

She sighed again as she uncurled from her rock and drifted out of her lair, deciding that perhaps a short swim would clear her head.

Many minutes later she drifted over to the docks where most of the boats were anchored for the night. And out of habit, she drifted over to the dock where she would go and wait for Paul.

She expected nobody to be there, or she expected Paul to be there with Vivian, but what she saw instead was Paul, all alone.

 _ ***Paul, what is he doing here?***_ She thought as she watched him. _***He doesn't seem to be with Vivian… and he doesn't look happy. What happened?***_

Deciding to investigate, she drifted over to him and rose up to the surface to get a better look, and what she saw made her feel for him even more. He was just sitting there at the edge of the dock, crying silently, with that box he showed her earlier sitting beside him. Realizing something terrible must have happened, she got his attention by poking him with her nose.

He looked over at her and gave her a very sad smile, but still scratched her head softly. "Hey Kelp…" He said hoarsely. "You sure took your time showing up."

" **What happened?"** She said, but of course it only came out as, **"Drag galge?"**

He only chuckled sadly in response. "She dumped me… can you believe it?" He said. "All this time I thought we had something, but it turns out she was just interested in me spending my money for her. Not like I had much money to begin with… but I thought she loved me…"

At that, Kelp's emotions exploded twofold. First she was furious, extremely furious at that woman for breaking her Paul's heart. Second she was happy, happy that although the turn had been ugly, she had her Paul once again all to herself. But the main emotion that took over was concern, she had to cheer him up somehow and ease his broken heart.

" **It's okay… it's alright Paul."** She whispered, nuzzling his arm with her nose. **"Draaag… Dragalge."**

"She dumped me, for some rich surfer." He moaned sadly, still scratching her head. "All he does is surf competitively… sure he wins a lot but… still… she's hardly known him for a month and already she gets 'married' to him? I knew her for over a year…"

 _ ***And you've known me for longer… and you don't have to pay anything to have my love…***_ She thought sadly, wishing she could talk to him just to say those words to him, but all she could do was nuzzle him affectionately.

She felt him stop scratching her and looked up to see him still looking depressed with bloodshot eyes. "I spent over two years of my savings for this…" He whispered, reaching over and grabbing the box, opening it up to reveal the pearls inside. "Was hoping to give her it as an engagement present. Now I can't even return it for a refund… because it's a special order item. Now what do I do with it?"

She looked at it before an idea came to her mind. She smirked and nuzzled him, hoping he would take the hint.

"Well, I guess you can have it, not like I can wear it." He chuckled slightly, but he pulled it out of the box and undid it so he could place it around her neck. "There you go." He whispered. "Well… at least I gave it to 'a' girl today. Here, you can also keep this… it's the photo we took earlier… I wanted to frame it but… well…"

She beamed at him as she looked down on the necklace hanging from her, ignoring the photo for now. _***I know he didn't propose to me… but if he did, my answer would be yes.***_ She thought happily.

He yawned slightly and got up to leave, but before he did, she gave him one final nuzzle, this time on his cheek. "I'll see you around Kelp." He whispered, still looking slightly depressed as he left.

" _ **I'll see you again as well… my love."**_ She whispered quietly.

Seeing him walk away in distress brought up her anger again, and now that she had comforted her love and her giddiness had subsided having him back to herself again. Now it was time for her to exact her revenge, and she had just the plan to do it.

She swam over to a section of the docks where the Wingulls stayed during the night, knowing that she would need their help to make it happen.

(Vivian's PoV, The next day.)

Vivian admired her new boyfriend's ring that he had bought her, it was a high grade Sapphire gem, embedded in a sterling silver engagement ring. Oh yea, she had definitely picked a good one, not only was he a super mega hunk, with his six pack, pitch black hair and green eyes, but he was also a wicked popular surfer. Not to mention rich, all he needed to complete his image was a beautiful girlfriend, and she just so happened to have been 'single' and looking for a better boyfriend than who she was currently with.

She was planning on dumping her ex the next day, but when Roger showed her the ring, she instantly said yes. Then she called Paul and told him to beat it, saying that they weren't working out. Though she didn't hide her fancy new ring from him, or the fact that she was engaged to that smoking hot guy she mentioned.

"He even has a yacht, mom always said, get em rich and hot, and you'll be set for life!" She chuckled as she walked down to the beach to get some exercise swimming. "You got the guy, you got the fame, you got the looks, and now you've got the money, life will only get better from here on out!"

As she took off her clothes to strip down to her Bikini, she heard the calls of the Wingulls above her, circling like the Pidoves they were, looking for scraps of food to munch on from tourists. Ignoring them she stretched for a few minutes before wading into the water and beginning to swim.

That was of course, before she felt scorching hot water pushing her back and forcing her back onto land. "Ah!" She screamed, running back onto land and trying to cool off her front.

As she watched, she saw a Dragalge poke its head up from the water, stare angrily at her, before hiding beneath the water again.

"Stupid ugly excuse for a water Pokemon." She complained angrily, deciding to wait until that poison type left before swimming again.

Yet half an hour later, when she deemed it was a sufficient enough time, she waded back into the water, but once again was pushed back by scalding hot water. As she watched she saw it was the same Dragalge from before, but upon closer inspection, she swore it looked like it was wearing something around its neck. Then it sank beneath the water again.

*Narrator*

[The next few weeks for Vivian continued like this, as unbeknownst to her, Kelp was the Dragalge who continued to hound her every time she set foot in the water. Thanks to her friendship with the Wingulls, she was able to watch for her each time she tried to swim or went near the water.]

[Kelp made it her goal to ruin Vivian's life however she could, in whatever way she could manage. She kept her from swimming to keep her form, she ensured her photoshoots near the water were ruined, and she sprayed acid on her clothes on shore when she left her alone, ensuring she walked around in nothing but her most skimpiest clothes, and even one time skillfully spraying acid on her Bikini so she was naked for some boys to take pictures of. The boys enjoyed that greatly, and she hoped they got plenty of good pictures. Yet her greatest prize came three weeks after Vivian dumped Paul.]

[When Vivian tried to go for a ride on Roger's yacht with him, the Wingulls marked the yacht for her, and late at night when it was anchored, she melted the metal chain linking it to the dock, and pushed it so that it beached itself on the shore nearby. Then she melted the hull of the lower deck so that it would sink, melted the propellers so it couldn't move, and melted holes into the side so that every deck would become flooded. For the finishing touch, she left the picture of her, Paul, and Vivian in it, with a special acid that highlighted Vivian near the back.]

[When Roger saw this the next morning, he got the message from her, she was targeting Vivian for revenge on Paul, and so long as he was with her, she would target him as well. Later that day, he dumped her harder than he could drop a Snorlax, and once word got out about how Vivian had broken Paul's heart for some rich and hunky surfer, and how a Dragalge was exacting its revenge on her because it was his friend, she was no longer the picture perfect girl to attract tourists. Weeks after this drastic course in her life, Vivian found herself working at a fast food restaurant, accepting minimum wage to get by in life now.]

[But for Kelp, her happiest moment came the day after Roger dumped Vivian, when Paul visited her upon hearing the news.]

(Paul's PoV)

Paul waited by the dock when it was close to night time, waiting for Kelp to come up. He wanted to talk to her about something important that happened recently.

Soon enough, a Dragalge wearing a pearl necklace surfaced and beamed at him happily. "Hey there Kelp." He said. "Are you the one everyone's talking about? The Dragalge giving Vivian a hard time and making her fiancé dump her?"

" **Drag!"** She said proudly.

"Not that I approve but… why?" He asked. "I know she was bad now, but did she really deserve the treatment you gave her? Everyone on the island's talking about her, her fiancé dropped her, nobody wants to shoot photos with her, the tourist attraction company that she worked for has fired her, and now she's at risk of losing her modeling career now."

" **Dragalge!"** Kelp said with a determined face.

He sighed as he knew she was only doing it for him. "Well… thanks Kelp, thanks for being a good friend." He said, scratching her behind her mane.

(Kelp's and Paul's PoV)

As he began to leave, Kelp realized that it was time, the time had finally come to show him what she truly wanted to be for him. She was tired of just being his 'friend', she wanted to be more. **"Waaaait!"** She whined, but it came out to him as, **"Dragaaalge!"**

Paul turned back and saw her whining at him, before she beckoned him back to her. "What is it?" He asked.

She nodded at him first, then splashed a little water to give him the message, she wanted him to dive with her.

"But I don't have my diving gear, I can't dive for long without air." He said.

She shook her head and nodded confidently, again splashing water at him, urging him to join her. He finally sighed and removed his shirt, revealing his toned body, shaped from years of swimming and diving. It made her blush at the thought of how strong he was. Then he jumped into the water and started swimming with her as she lead the way out into the open water.

Once they were above her lair, she signaled at him to grab ahold of her neck, which he did, careful to avoid the poisonous points on her back. Then when he took a deep breath, she plunged underwater and drifted as fast as she could down to her lair. He only had enough air to last just a little under half a minute, but as she descended, he recognized the location as the coral reef he took the picture of with her and Vivian.

As he watched, he saw a small opening to an underwater cave, which she drifted into quickly, and then they began rising upward after some length.

Just as he was beginning to feel the pressure of holding his breath, he saw the surface above them, and they broke it into fresh cool air.

He took several breaths while she merely floated there, letting him recover, then he looked around where they were. "Is this your home?" He asked, his voice echoing off the walls which were reflecting faint moonlight which barely came in from a thin opening above them.

" **Yes…"** She said, never once showing him her home before, and feeling slightly giddy at what she was planning now that he was there. **"Drag…"**

"I always wondered where Dragalge made their homes, I thought your species always lived in kelp forests." He whispered, before he noticed the stone shelf off to the side, where a bunch of junk was sitting. "Wait a second…"

He waded over to the shelf and saw that there was something other than junk, among a soda can, plastic cups, bag of marbles, and other things, was a single clay statue of a barely recognizable Dragalge.

"Is that the Dragalge statue I gave you?" He asked, which she nodded happily. "You've kept it all this time… but why? It's just something I poorly made in class when I was younger."

At that, she began to blush, and knew that the time was approaching. Deciding that it was best to just get it over with, and since she can't talk to him in a language he can understand she leaned close to him, looked him straight in his eyes, took a moment to angle her head right, and then pressed her lips against his.

She knew this was something any idiot would understand.

A few seconds of surprise later, and Paul was trying to understand what was going on. His best Pokemon friend had taken him to her lair, showed him her collection of objects, and now she was kissing him? If this had been a girl, he would have thought it was all planned out to confess to him.

But then he realized that Kelp 'was' a girl, and that she 'had' planned it all out. She asked him to follow her to her home, she showed him her prized collection, obviously prized because it was protected and cared for, and she was now confessing to him in the only way she could. She was kissing him on the lips.

When they separated, he was speechless, and she merely watched him and waited. "Are you saying… what I think your saying?" He whispered quietly.

" **Yes… I love you."** She whispered back just as quietly, but again, all he heard was, **"Drag… Dragealge."**

"I don't know what to say…" He whispered.

All she did was smile and look at him hopefully, waiting for him to give a response. She had waited for this moment, it was just him and her, alone below the ocean surface. There was no Vivian to spoil the moment, there was no world outside of what she was showing him. All she had wanted was what was there right now, no matter what his response, she could live the rest of her life happily.

"I guess… it is unusual…" He said, holding onto her while he rubbed her cheek with one hand. "But… you're a girl just like any other girl. You have feelings and a heart just like everyone else. If you really do mean what you say… I guess I can say the same as well." Then he leaned close to her ear and whispered four words. "I love you too."

She exploded into a storm of emotions, but all she could do to express them was whine happily and press her lips against his again. As she did she pushed him against the rock shelf to give him a place to rest, this way he could focus all of his energy into kissing her.

As he kissed her he licked her mouth a bit, wanting access to the inside of it, which she obliged and opened up. He didn't know what he was expecting, but the inside of her mouth wasn't what he figured or assumed. Her tongue was small, and quite weak compared to his. And her mouth itself was thin and very long like her face and head. But it seemed that she was enjoying his tongue exploring her mouth, and easily relinquished control to his tongue because her own was so feeble in muscle density.

As he moaned into her mouth, he used one hand to stroke the back of her head, where her kelp-like mane met her body, and his other hand began trailing down her body. He surprisingly found her sex, and it was nowhere near her tail, in fact it was just at the base of her midsection, precisely where his legs were floating as he instinctively wrapped around her to get a better hold of her.

Knowing now that she had another reason for bringing him here, and seeing that she wasn't resisting his advances, he began fingering her to see what she felt like.

Turns out she felt extremely soft on the inside, and the moment he began fingering her she separated her mouth from his and moaned blissfully. In fact, she moaned so hard that without even realizing it, he had caused her to orgasm, but when he felt the liquid pressure on his finger, he understood.

Kelp could not believe how good it felt, normally her species just came together to mate, and she would accept the male's seed so her eggs could try and absorb as much as they could, hoping they would become impregnated. When he began fingering her soft walls, it was too much for her to bear, and all she could do was moan in pleasure.

 _ ***We haven't even mated… and it feels 'this' good?***_ She thought happily as she calmed down. _***If we mate… how good will it feel?"**_

"Are you okay Kelp?" He asked her as her breathing became normal.

" **Yes… I am now."** She said. **"Drag… Dragal Dragalge."**

As she felt something poke at her sex entrance, she glanced down and smirked, before looking back at Paul with a smile. She only had to nod to get the message across to him.

He nodded as well and separated from her so that he could remove his shorts and undergarments, as he did he put them on the shelf so that he could collect them later. While he removed his clothes, she went wide eyed at his member. She could not believe its size compared to her sex. Sure she was roughly taller by a few inches, but that was only in height, in width she was a very thin Pokemon, and her sex's entrance was tiny by comparison. Even though he was 'average' sized around four or five inches, to her he was massive.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he finally wrapped his legs around her waist again, her tail acting as support for them, with his waiting member poking at her entrance.

She nodded, slightly terrified at how he was going to fit inside of her, but determined to go through with this act. Her species didn't practice the same mating habits of humans, for them it was just a male finds a mate, he insert into the female, releases his sperm, they hope the eggs become fertilized, and they wait for an egg to come out of the mom. But she had spied on humans mating, after all, she's a slow Pokemon, she isn't very noticeable when underwater, but she saw that they practiced different mating rituals. If she knew what was coming was coming, she knew she would be at this for a few minutes, depending on the male.

But as she watched him push slightly into her sex, she felt herself tighten around him, oh he was definitely big, way too big for her thin sex, and with each centimeter he pushed in she feared he would tear her apart. But somehow, by some miracle of Kyogre, she began to take all of him, her passage slowly expanding to encompass its new arrival. Then she felt it, she felt his member fully hilt, and felt the tip leave her exceedingly tight passage and enter her inner egg chamber.

 _ ***He actually did it… he reached my eggs!***_ She thought in amazement.

For a Dragalge, to even reach the entrance to the female's egg chamber was the male's best chance to impregnate her, and they almost never fully reached the entrance. But to actually enter it with his member, a male Dragalge would have to be the epitome, the pinnacle, the greatest specimen of her species.

And Paul was merely a human.

For Paul, it was so tight inside of Kelp, she was absolutely warm inside, but at the same time incredibly tight. Her sex wrapped his member in a bind that was slightly painful but incredibly pleasurable. When she groaned into the surrounding wall, and then nod to indicate she was ready, he began to slowly thrust in and out of her, feeling his dick touch something hard and smooth at the same time.

" **Draaag!"** She moaned loudly as she laid her head on his should, letting him do what he wanted, unable to control herself with how wonderful she was feeling.

"It feels amazing Kelp…" He said as he gripped her tightly, reaching around and stroking her behind her head.

" **Draaaaaaag!"** She moaned even louder, feeling him rub her pleasure point and unable to stop herself from crying out in joy.

Unfortunately her sudden movement accidently brought his hand down and against the hardened carapace of her back, where the poisonous points were. Upon being probed, they reacted instantly and released a tiny but powerful toxin upon the intruder. Because he was so busy focusing on the motion of his member entering and exiting her sex's passage, he didn't notice that he pricked the palm of his hand against the sharpened points. Nor did he realize the potent poison that coated the tiny wound. All he was concerned with was enjoying himself, and all Kelp was concerned with was enjoying her lover.

He continued to thrust in and out of Kelp's sex, but since it was his first time, he felt a pressure growing in his groin, and something told him to go faster. So faster he went, he began slamming into Kelp as hard as he could, using her own body as an anchor so he could maintain the rhythm. Kelp could feel the sudden change in speed, and understood what was going to happen.

She didn't know what the outcome would be, but she knew that this was it, the moment she had been waiting for. The two of them were about to truly become one, once he marked her, she would forever be bound to him. She would never leave this island's boundaries and she would always follow him wherever he went. She would be his forever, and she was prepared for that step.

"Kelp… I'm about to…" Paul groaned as he wrapped his arms around her neck, pounding into her as hard as he could.

" **Drag… galge!"** She screamed, unable to form a coherent sentence with how much pleasure she was feeling.

A few violent thrusts later, he shoved himself as far as he could into her and released. She felt his seed coat the inside walls of her egg chamber, and felt it begin to pool at the bottom. She didn't know what the outcome of this union would be, if there would be any outcome, but she didn't care.

She loved him, and he loved her, and they were finally together. As she leaned forward and kissed him, she felt his hand rub the side of her head where her eye was.

Then she began crying, she couldn't express it any other way, verbally or physically, so her body expressed her inexplicable joy at finally mating with her beloved human.

As she opened her eye and looked though, she felt a spike of fear, his hand had a very noticeable prick, with a tiny ring of purple surrounding the small wound. She had poisoned him, without either of them noticing, she had poisoned her lover, and one of the spikes on her back had poisoned him with a deadly, fast spreading toxin. The poison she had inexplicably injected him with was her most deadly, unless he was rushed to a hospital and treated within a few minutes, he would be…

Then she saw something else, just as she noticed the ring of purple, she saw the tiny gelatin like substance coating the wound. It was slowly seeping into the wound, but unlike the purple ring she had been fearing before, it was a clear crystal blue with just a hint of green.

She smiled happily. Her body had reacted, protecting her love from her poison, no matter how fast the toxin could spread, and the antidote she had unconsciously just delivered to him would cure it within seconds. Not only that, but now he would be immune to her poisons, in fact she had just given his body an antidote to every single poison her species could deliver, meaning only something more powerful would ever infect him ever again.

 _ ***This… is what should have happened… three weeks ago.***_ She thought happily, as she felt Paul pull out from her, having emptied every drop of his seed into her egg chamber.

=Three Months Later=

(Paul's PoV)

Paul headed down to the docks to meet up with his 'wife', Kelp, having just come back from a trip to an Oceanographers Meet, where he talked about the various habits of wild Dragalge, talking about their diet, their hunting methods, and even how they react to threats around them. He wasn't as well received as some of the others there, but his work helped professors researching the subject of Dragalge greatly.

Yet he had been gone from his home for nearly a whole month while he was at the meet, and all that time he hadn't seen Kelp. She wanted to follow him, but there was no way she could keep up with the plane that had taken him to the Kanto Region.

Now that he was back, he was eager to see her again.

When he reached the dock he saw her poke her head out from under the dock for a moment, before hiding again underwater. "Come on Kelp, I saw you." He chuckled, knowing she was just playing with him.

He saw a ripple appear and expected Kelp to poke up from under, instead, he saw a tiny Skrelp's head appear. **"Skrelp."** It whispered.

"Huh?" He said in confusion.

Then he became even more confused as another Skrelp popped up, and then another, then a fourth appeared, and finally Kelp herself. **"Dragalge…"** She whispered to him, squirting him with water and smiling.

"Stop it!" He giggled as the Skrelps started joining in with her.

" **Draaa gal gal gal gal."** She giggled in mirth.

"Alright I get it you missed me." He said, before turning his attention to the Skrelp. "Did a pod of Dragalge and Skrelp move in while I was away?"

" **Draaaag…"** She said, shaking her head with a grin.

"Okay… then did some of the other Dragalge around here have any eggs?" He asked, now thoroughly confused.

" **Dragaaal…"** She replied, shaking her head again, now with a hint of giddiness to match her smug grin.

"Are… they… yours?" He asked, unable to come up with any other answer.

She nodded and then pointed at him, before pointing at them with her nose.

Her message was obvious… they were hers _and_ his.

(Kelp's PoV)

" **Is that really daddy?"** One of her sons asked.

" **He doesn't look like you mommy!"** Her second son asked.

" **Did he really mate with you underwater?"** One of her daughter asked.

" **Of course he did, mommy never lies!"** Her second daughter said.

" **That he did… that he did."** Kelp said with a smile. **"Well what are you waiting for… play with him!"**

" **Water Guns!"** They all shouted and began spraying him, making him laugh and fall into the water.

As she watched them all crowd around and nuzzle him, she smiled lovingly at her 'husband'.

A month after their union, she felt herself preparing to lay eggs, but alas could not get Paul to stay with her. So she had to go through it alone, but she couldn't be any happier knowing who it was that fertilized four of her eggs.

For a female Dragalge, the potential of a male lies in how potent their sperm is. The more eggs they fertilize the better, and on average, a male Dragalge can fertilize one egg each season. A female is considered lucky to have on average, four eggs a year, with each season bearing one egg. To have two eggs in one season is a blessing.

But her Paul, he gave her four eggs in one season, after one time.

Her children would mature quickly, staying with her only until next season, when they would leave to find their own territories. But she would stay, after all, her Paul was here, and she didn't need to go anywhere else.

And with how 'potent' her Paul was, she was most definitely interested in the remaining three seasons this year.

She still has quite a few eggs waiting inside her chamber, waiting to be fertilized by her love, and she wanted to have many more children with him. She would produce more eggs each year, and the cycle would repeat, with her mating with him each season where he would fertilize them.

Thus the life of a female Dragalge, in love with her human.

As she watched her love playing with their children, she began crying tears again.

Tears of extreme joy and happiness.

…

…

…

=Author's Notes=

Hi everyone, it's me… your imperator! As some of you noticed, yes… it's a Lemon Compilation Fic. I've finally caved into the demands of some of my readers and began this.

The shorts of this fic will be like this one, a pairing of Pokemon and human, with a story behind each one. In other words, it won't be JUST about lemons.

If you have a paring you'd like to see, or have a story you'd like to see done, either write a review or PM me. And remember, review my stories, the more reviews the better I do :D

Till next time… keep reading.

And remember, Arceus smiles upon those who smile upon others and have good hearts.


	2. Mawile (F)

_One must always remember, love can be found in even the most obvious of places, but only if one remembers, to look for the obvious~_

=The Dangers of a Maw=

= Human (Tom) / Pokemon (Maria) =

*Narrator*

[Our story begins in the city of Ecruteak, a city that has become well known for its Kimono celebrations. It is during one of its festivals, marking the rebuilding of the famous Bell Tower, which we find ourselves observing a dance of several Pokemon, along with their Kimono Dance partners, dancing in sync to symbolize the summoning of the legendary Ho Oh. For one particular Pokemon, not native to the Johto region though, this dance means more than anyone observing her realizes.]

(Maria's PoV)

Maria twirled around, matching her dance partner's movements as they danced around in a circular motion around a sculpted tower, symbolizing the Bell Tower of Ecruteak. As she made her spin she had to put extra effort into ensuring her heavy maw didn't accidentally knock over him.

When she stopped spinning with him, she took the chance to smile up at him, and he smiled down at her, just as the dance required them to do. But she was doing it not because the dance required it, but because she wanted to smile up at him, seeing his smile made her smile.

Then came the next part, the part of the dance that always made her heart skip, she raised her arms up and he bent down and picked her up. This action was to symbolize to their great protector Ho Oh that humans and Pokemon were truly in harmony with one another. In fact she truly believed it was a fact, she absolutely could not be any happier with any other human besides the one that spun her around while hugging her tightly.

As he hugged her, she felt his heart beat, and being so close to his heart made her feel loved, even if he didn't realize it. She could not feel any happier than when she danced with him, and deep down, she knew he was happy dancing with her as well. Heck, even her maw seemed happy as it looked like it grinned when he stroked her head.

Then she was put down and they repeated the actions of before, twirling in unison and stepping in time with the rest of the kimono dancers, and their Pokemon dance partners. This was their last cycle for the dance, and she was making the most of it, twirling her heart out and praising Ho Oh for protecting their city, praying alongside the other dancers and everyone else for him to return, and once more shine his Sacred Fire for the city.

They were just one of many dance shows going on around Ecruteak City, in every shrine and every theatre, kimono dance teams were putting on this exact same showing everywhere. From the famous Bell Tower dancers, to the Burned Tower dancers, every single shrine and theatre had this event happening. To be in one of those dance teams was an honor, a privilege, something everybody in the dance trade longed to do at this time of year. They were the most received, the most recognized, the most respected, and the most paid in the business.

Then she twirled to the audience, bowed to them with her partner at the end of the dance, and listened to the small applaud of the crowd that was watching them in a corner of the park, under an open tent to protect them from the rain while everyone else observing had umbrellas to protect them from the light rain from earlier.

Alas, they were 'not' in one of those lovely groups. No, Maria and her partner Tom were not native to this region, and because of this they could not join those groups. Only native residences of Ecruteak City could join the famous Kimono Dance groups that performed in the shrines and near the towers. Instead, they were with one of the 'other' groups, the lesser known, lesser watched, and less paid dance teams that performed little dances for the public, the ones that couldn't make it to one of the shrines or the towers, or didn't want to pay to join in the expensive ceremonies.

Yea, they were dancing for the 'cheapskates' of this culturally rich city.

As the dance ended, the people who wanted to left donations in the box, and began to leave, then she and her master took a sigh of relief. * _ **Thank goodness it didn't rain heavily.***_ She thought. _***If it had, I don't think anyone would have showed up for us.***_

As if he was thinking the exact same thing, Tom sighed as well and what she just said. "Thank goodness it didn't rain seriously today, otherwise people might not have showed up for us. Nicely done Maria, your routine was perfect today." He said, bending down to scratcher on her head.

" **Thanks!"** She said, smiling up at him, but he was a human sadly, so all that came out to him was, **"Mawile!"**

Minutes later everyone began changing out of their kimonos, though Tom and the other guy in their group had to go to a curtained area for privacy. Another reason they weren't exactly popular like the other, classier groups, was because dance teams like theirs had boys in them. Not that there wasn't anything wrong with it, but most people would rather watch cute girls or beautiful women dancing around in kimonos, rather than boys.

While Tom and the other guy changed, Maria waited for him to finish so they could go home. Then a Kecleon by the name of Rolan walked over, the other boy's dance partner, with that same look in his eyes that said only one thing, he was going to try again to hit on her. **"Hey Maria, nice moves earlier."** He said.

Maria however, ignored him, choosing instead to stare at the curtain, still waiting for her master to come out from changing. **"Yea, I guess so."** She replied in a bored voice. **"Your twirls were a little off I think."**

" **Oh you think?"** He said with a little chuckle. **"Well perhaps later, maybe your trainer would let you teach me a thing or two…"**

She didn't even give him a chance to finish, as she shook her head up and down so her maw could snap at him in warning. She didn't like Rolan, not because he was a bad Kecleon, in fact he was really a nice one, but she just wasn't interested in him.

No, as she watched her master and the other guy walk out with their kimonos folded and protected in plastic bags, her eyes were focused solely on him, her four foot seven inch tall master, with light brown hair and matching eyes, and with light pale brown hair with half of it died pitch black to match hers. Tom was her master, and she had a massively secret crush on him. If she had to pick one word to describe him, it would be 'perfect', he was perfect to her, he was funny, hardworking, thoughtful, and always had something nice to say.

But… he wasn't perfect, no, he was an 'idiot'. Not saying he lacked intelligence, no he was a smart enough guy, but as she watched him walk over to her and pick her up so they could get their share of the profits from the day, she wished some days she could smack him with her maw to knock some sense into the guy. He was an idiot, in that he never could get the hints others around him dropped, even when they were painfully obvious.

"Hey Jessica, how'd we do today?" He asked their lead dancer who was also responsible and most trusted to ensure everyone got a fair share of the profits.

Jessica, a four foot five girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, opened the box and counted up the money, but by the look on her face it was obvious they didn't earn much. "Well, at least we made a little less than last year." She said as she divided up the money between the seven humans there. "Well everyone, have a happy celebration day, enjoy your millions, I'll see you all next week for practice! Remember, we got a show to perform at an elementary school in a month."

"See ya!" The others shouted as they left with their Pokemon one at a time.

But Tom and Jessica were the slowest to leave, and as they left with Maria and Luna, an Umbreon that Jessica owned, once again Tom tried to ask her out. "So Jessica, have you got any plans tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid so, I've got work to do." She said, but with the air of one who was evading the question.

"Oh, I see, alright then maybe next time?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." She replied, again though, not sounding confident or interested.

Maria rolled her eyes as she watched Jessica walk left while he went right with her. _***Some days… I just want to smack you master.***_ She thought with a chuckle. _***Still, at least I have you all to myself again, like always~!***_

Yes, her master was an idiot, but she loved _her_ idiot. He could not understand why Jessica continued to turn him down each time, or even realized that she was just saying that to avoid actually going out with him. What her master didn't realize was that she was already seeing another guy from her other job, and she wasn't exactly into telling him, why, she didn't know. But until he found out, he would keep asking her, and she would keep turning him down.

"Man, she must be really busy with work." He said as they walked down the street. "That's like the fifth time this month I've asked her out and she's said no."

 _ ***Like I said master… some days I just want to smack you.***_ She thought again. **"At least we have our movie night!"** She said to him, **"Mawile maw mawile!"**

"Yea, we still have our movie night, I forgot!" He said. "Well, let's get going, I can't wait to see that new flick we've been waiting for."

She giggled as they walked quickly, not too quickly because he had to keep his Kimono safe, it was expensive to repair and they didn't have the money to afford a replacement. Minutes later they reached their home, their palace, their mansion, their little corner of the world.

Their lovely three room apartment on the seventh floor of their building complex.

Once he pulled his keys out and opened up the door to their apartment, Maria ran inside so she could get their bed ready. Their apartment had only three rooms, a bedroom, a kitchen that served as a dining room, and the bathroom, all in all it was everything they needed in life. They often wished they had more space to bring guests over, or even to have parties, but when you work part time as a male kimono dancer, and work part time as a janitor, you get what you can afford.

But for Maria, this little apartment was all she needed, it had everything she wanted, and it was just the two of them.

She entered the bedroom and slid the closet door open, then she pulled on the wire and slowly pulled their bed out. Their apartment complex didn't have bedrooms like others had, instead they had closet beds that could be stored for space. So they used it for their movie nights or to sleep, which they always did together.

Once the bed was down and she climbed up onto it, she made sure the pillows were set, the blankets were straight, and most important of all, the window was shut tight and blinds closed. Then Tom walked in with the movie and a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. "Well, here's that movie you wanted to see Maria." He said as he unwrapped it, showing the image of a Mega Mawile with her back to a woman, both of whom had their hands clasping what appeared to be a plastic ring. "Beloved, a story of rebirth. Haven't seen this one before."

Maria giggled as he put the movie in and turned off the lights. _***He's so clueless sometimes.***_ She thought, but she was hoping this movie would get the message across to him.

As they began watching the movie she curled up next to him so she could chow down on the popcorn, as well as be close to him. The movie was about two lovers who were both born into different Yakuza Gangs, and they kept their relationship a secret for the most part. However one day, the boy's gang up and murdered the girl's family, effectively killing off their rival gang in one fell swoop. The boy had tried to warn her, but was too late to stop them, by the time he arrived, all that remained of the girl and her family, was a burned down building and burned corpses.

In revenge for her fallen family, the girl's spirit came back, hungry for vengeance, as a Mega Evolved Mawile. She charged headlong into the boy's gang and ripped them apart, eating their bodies with her two maws, ripping them apart as they begged for mercy, and carving a path of blood with each family member she found, until only one was left.

She was only stopped when she found the man that she had loved, clutching a sword and shivering in fear as he thought she had come to kill him as well. Yet she also saw the burned toy ring that he had given her as a child on his hand, a memento of what he had lost. When she saw him, she ceased her rampage, and embraced the man as she once did as a human.

The story was moving, and it brought tears to their eyes, but what Maria waited for was close to the end. Upon the realization that the Mawile was his lover, the two shared a kiss, and together, left their bloodied histories behind to move from the country. Then just as it approached the final scene, the two went to bed, embracing one another as they did in life, but now the girl's maws no longer drenched in blood, but instead drenched in love.

Seeing the two in a bed like theirs, made Maria blush as she gripped Tom's hand, hoping he would get the picture. Just to make sure though, she slowly used her maw to rub his shoulder that it was hanging over.

The only way this night could end perfectly, was if he got the hints she was literally shoving down his throat. She had picked a romantic movie with a Mawile and male human as the stars for their movie night, there was a full moon out for the Ho Oh celebration, they were alone in bed together, and she was holding his hand as best she could as well as rubbing her maw on him affectionately as her species does when interested in a mate.

But of course, she forgot the most important detail of her master's character, his pension for missing the obvious by a mile.

"That was a really sweet movie Maria." He said with a yawn. "Thanks for recommending it for our movie night girl."

" **Ugh!"** She moaned, smacking her face as he went to turn off the television. _***Come on master, I know you're an idiot, but come on! What more do I have to do to get the message through your thick head?***_

As he turned off the screen and climbed back into bed, he picked her up and placed her on his chest to sleep, her favorite spot to curl up, he whispered good night to her and began to sleep. But for Maria, she wasn't nearly as tired as he was, she was sick of how things were going between them.

She stared at his peaceful face as he slept long into the night, and tried willing her thoughts to get in his head. They've been together for over twenty years, since he found her egg as a five year old kid in Hoenn outside of a cave. Since then they've been inseparable, and when he moved here ten years ago she was there beside him every step of the way. She's watched him also try time and time again to get a girlfriend, and fail every time, that stupidity of his driving them off each time.

For human females, she guessed being clueless was a turn off and a big heads up for them, but for her it just made him cuter. She was contemplating just pulling out her last card to play, and having sex with him to show how much she loved him, but one tiny problem was in the way.

He was a four foot seven inch tall human male, and she was an exactly two foot tall Mawile, by comparison, he was a giant to her in both height and width.

Now she's not some illiterate Pokemon, she's learned her way around a computer to an extent after fifteen years with access to one. She's surfed the web a couple of times, and she's seen the dirty things humans come up with, and unfortunately what they portray is not how a Mawile and a Human mate. It's sorta like that, but if he were to try and mate with her like he would a human, he'd tear her apart. She was 'that' tiny by comparison.

" **I'll think of something tomorrow."** She whispered sadly as she curled up for sleep on his chest.

(Tom's PoV, the next day)

Tom was making breakfast for him and Maria in their small kitchen while she helped prepare the table. Today was another typical day for them, but not truly a typical day. As he watched her put the forks next to the plates, he smiled inwardly as he imagined how surprised she would be in the next few minutes.

 _*Today is her birthday, the day she hatched from an egg I found outside that cave nearly twenty years ago.*_ He thought as he made her favorite, flower topped waffles with apple juice and a side of toast.

He couldn't wait to show her the surprise that he had ordered, in fact it arrived that morning while she was still sleeping. He had to rush to wrap it before she noticed, and then hide it so she wouldn't find it until breakfast.

" **Maw!"** She said, getting his attention and showing she had finished making the table for them.

The table was low to the ground, almost a foot tall so that they could both sit at it comfortably.

"Thanks Maria, I'm almost finished with breakfast!" He said as he put the 'flowers' on the waffles.

Once the waffles were done, he brought the food over and put one for him and one for her, then poured the juice and gave them each a slice of toast. Then he pretended to be getting napkins while he pulled out the small wrapped box he had placed with the napkins, and slid it into his pocket. Finally he ruffled her head a little, making her giggle in delight and her maw to open slightly in a grin.

"Say Maria, do you know what day it is?" He asked as he sat down on a pillow next to her.

" **Mawile!"** She said with a happy grin.

"That's right, it's your birthday!" He chuckled. "That's why I got you a little present, it took me a while to buy it. I hope you like it!"

He reached into his pocket and slipped out the small wrapped box and held it out to her. She gazed at it with confusion as she ripped it open to reveal the box, then she opened said box and went wide eyed at what she beheld.

A small stone embedded into a headpiece, shining yellow and black as it glimmered in the light.

" **Mawile?"** She asked him in disbelief.

"Yep, it's Mawilite!" He said with a chuckle. "I know I'm not a trainer, and I don't have a keystone, but I figured you deserved some bling for yourself. So I purchased this Mawilite for you. Do you like it?"

Maria was speechless for a few moments, before she screamed, **"Mawiiiiile!"** and jumped at him to give him a big hug, her maw lurching forward and rubbing against his shoulder as he held her.

"I'm glad you like it hehe…" He said as she nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

After a few moments of cuddling he put her down and slipped the headpiece on over her maw. As his hands passed her maw he thought for a moment it was following his movements, and even shuddered as his hand brushed the top of it. But he knew it was just Maria turning her head to watch.

Once it was in place he admired how Maria looked with it on. "Look at you Maria, you look like a princess with that Megastone on."

Maria blushed as she held her cheeks, smiling happily and looking up at him with her red eyes. **"Maaaaw…"** She giggled, waving a hand at him as if saying, **"Stop it your embarrassing me!"**

With the present given they dug into breakfast, Maria staring at him with half lidded eyes the entire time.

He had to admit, she was a beautiful Pokemon to him, beautiful but mostly cute, what with her small body and cute face. Plus she looked like she was wearing a small dress like his kimono for when he performed. If it weren't for the giant maw hanging from her head, he could almost mistake her for a human girl. The only thing he couldn't understand was why she was so affectionate toward him, and hostile toward others.

He had noticed it from time to time, but every time a male Pokemon tried to get close to her, she would snap her maw at them to get away from her. Yet whenever he did anything, be it just a scratch on her head or even saying 'hello', she would do a complete one eighty, and show him all of the affection in the world. He also noticed how she reacted every time Jessica or any other girl he tried asking out said no. She would smile happily and giggle when they walked away, followed quickly by nuzzling him and rubbing her maw on his shoulder.

 _*I guess she just enjoys spending lots of time with me?*_ He thought, that being the only conclusion he could come up with.

(Maria's PoV)

After they finished eating their dinner, he put the dishes in the sink and began cleaning them, leaving Maria to stare lovingly at her master, unable to tear her eyes away from him after she received her birthday present. Tomorrow was his birthday next, and she knew how expensive Megastones were, even a small one like hers had to have cost a small fortune, one hundred thousand Pokedollars was no small price given their budget.

Yet to add the cost of personalizing one for the Pokemon wearing it, all she could think of was how much he had spent on just her.

Instinctively she pulled her maw forward so she could look at it, and it grinned to match her own that she wore. _***Oh yea… I so have to give him a present tomorrow.***_ She thought happily. _***Hmmm, and I know the 'perfect' present… she's yellow, she's cute, she's got a maw behind her head, and she's got the hots for a human.***_

Yep, it would be the perfect present for a birthday boy, a lovely girl to fuck on that special day, presenting herself to him to do whatever he wanted to with, but again, how to do it without him breaking her? She was still only two feet tall. She had seen her Mega Evolution, if she could mega evolve she would be big enough to get the job done safely, but how could she without a Keystone?

Tom wasn't a trainer, and he just spent probably their life's savings on this stone, he'd never get a Keystone just to make her mega evolve. Plus that only worked in the heat of battle, when tensions were high. _**"I'll think of something maw, I'll think of something."**_ She whispered as she flipped her maw back behind her. _**"One way or another, I'm ganna fuck my master tomorrow."**_

(Tom's PoV)

"Alright, let's go get some groceries." He said as he finished the dishes at last. "We definitely need to think about what we're eating, have to budget our money from yesterday."

" **Mawile!"** Maria said as she walked with him to the door.

As they left their apartment he pulled out their money and put it in his wallet for safekeeping. Then they made their way to the local grocery store down the block, where they could get food for decent prices.

As he passed they passed by one particular street, he saw a couple of punks just hanging out there and smoking as they usually did. He and Maria lived in one of the crummier neighborhoods of Ecruteak, but they were used to the people there. They had never had any problems before, but the way they eyed Maria just gave him a bad vibe.

Still, Maria's smiling face and affectionate nuzzle from her cheek made him forget that bad vibe.

When they reached the store they began going around seeing what they needed and what they could afford. Money for them was exceptionally tight, especially now that he spent what he had for her stone. Sure she would have been happy with anything, but he wanted it to be special, they have been together for twenty years.

Still, they managed to gather up the basic necessities they would need for the next month, at least until he can get paid again.

As he was putting his purchases in the bag he saw that same group of guys from earlier on the opposite side of the street, and he once more got that bad vibe. Something about them being around was wrong.

"Something wrong Tom?" The cashier, a friend of his asked.

"Who are those guys?" He asked, nodding to the group across the street.

"I don't know, just some idiots who like to cause trouble when their bored." He replied.

Meanwhile Maria was busy playing with a gumball machine, watching as one of the gumballs rolled down the chute for her amusement when she put the quarter in. Once the food was in bags he walked over to her, helped her on his shoulder, and began to head home with her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that group of guys was following them, not too fast but just enough to keep up with them. This caused him to worry slightly, because while he wasn't afraid of what they would do to him, he was worried about what they'd do to Maria. She wasn't the fastest Pokemon around, and nor was she the strongest, having never once battled. They were dancers, not fighters.

As he turned a corner down a side street, trying to take a shortcut back to their apartment complex, the group of guys picked up their pace enough to catch up to him. "Hey pal, you got any money to spare us?" One thug asked cynically, causing Maria to look around nervously at him.

"No I don't…" He said calmly, trying to keep moving but the guy's friends blocked his path.

"He's lying, look at that pretty little necklace around his Pokemon." A second one said. "Thing probably costs a fortune, he's probably loaded!"

"Look I have no money, just leave us alone." Tom tried to plead, but it was obvious the guys weren't buying his story, and by the way they were closing in on him they weren't interested in listening.

" **Mawww!"** Maria growled, swinging her head so that her maw's fangs were brought forward.

"Look at the little baby Pokemon, acting all tough…" The third punk said with a laugh. "Alright pal, you don't wanna spare us some change, then we'll teach you a lesson about being stingy!"

"I told you I don't…" He started saying before the guy behind him punched him hard, making him drop the bag of groceries and Maria by accident.

Then he felt another guy punch him hard in his stomach this time, causing him to keel over in pain. **"Mawile!"** Maria screamed, trying to run forward as she recovered, but her little legs could only move so fast.

She swung her maw forward to try and snap at one of the guy's legs, but upon feeling her maw clamp down, the guy shook his leg hard and smacked her into the floor.

When Tom saw what happened to Maria, he tried to fight back, but the thugs outnumbered him and were kicking him relentlessly now. "Not so tough now are ya?" The guy who had kicked Maria said. "This'll teach your pal to not be so stingy with his money."

"Yea, didn't your mama ever teach you to give to the needy?" Another said as he received kicks from all sides now.

All Tom wanted was for this to end so he and Maria could go home, but all he could do was curl up and try to endure the pain.

That was until a bright light nearby caused all of the thugs to stop attacking him.

(Maria's PoV)

 _Protect your love…_

Maria felt herself stand back up, feeling unbelievable power coursing through her body. She was feeling this uncontrollable urge, it confused her, but the urge told her one thing. Tom was in trouble, and she had to protect him. She looked at him, and saw that they had stopped hurting him, but the sight of him angered her beyond belief.

They had hurt her Tom.

 _Make them pay…_

The thugs, the jerks… the bastards who dared hurt her cute human, the one who found her egg, who she grew up with for twenty years, the one whom she loved, her thick headed idiot of a master Tom. They had hurt him, they had injured him, she could see the injuries, he had a cut above his chin, bruises on his skin, and his nose looked like it was bleeding from the kicks they had given him.

They had caused him pain… and that was something unforgiveable.

 _Make them suffer…_

She growled menacingly before taking one large step forward and swinging her head to bring her maw to bear on her prey.

The two closest thugs were clamped by their legs at the same time by her two maws, and this time 'they' were screaming in pain!

 _*Wait… two maws?*_ She thought, but that urge from before took over again.

 _Make them scream…_

She didn't care that the two thugs' friends were now trying to unclamp them from her maws, she pulled them away from her love, she pulled harder each time they tried to pull away. They tried to resist her strength but she was far stronger then they, she felt like she could shove the entire city around alone. She dragged them inch by inch until they were at least two feet away, and then she began to do what her species does to those who threaten the ones they want to protect.

 _Devour them alive…_

She began to 'eat' them. Her two maws had no digestive system, but they didn't need to in order to inspire the fear, her horns that were her maws had the appearance of being separate mouths. So the moment they were a distance away, she began to 'eat' them alive, slowly opening her maws just fast enough so she could inch their legs forward one centimeter at a time deeper into her maws, but not enough that her prey could escape.

She could hear them screaming, thinking she was eating them, they thrashed around, smacked her maws, anything to get loose. Yet it was pointless, her maws were like hardened steel, soft to the touch but as hard as diamond. They could no more hurt her with their fists and feet than they could stop her from carrying out her urge's demands.

 _Dismember their legs…_

She began to clamp down, harder than she was doing before, and she could feel their squishy limbs beginning to compress as they screamed in pain.

She was going to make them suffer, threaten her master like that? She would make sure they would never threaten him EVER AGAIN. She would cut off their legs, yes that would do it, see them hurt him when their legs were stubs.

But as she looked back at them and saw their eyes filled with fear, pleading for mercy, she felt herself snap out of whatever it was that had been controlling her.

She instantly released them, and within seconds the gang were fleeing like frightened little girls.

Once she calmed down, she turned to Tom and saw him all bruised up, but conscious.

Instantly she ran forward to him to help him stand up. Now that the rush was over, she felt her head was heavier for some reason, and now that she had a clear head, she wondered why she felt 'bigger' all of a sudden.

 _ ***One thing at a time, Tom is hurt!***_ She thought bitterly.

As she reached down to help him, she got the surprise of her life, her hand was nearly as big as his own. Not only that, but her normally yellow arm and black colored hand now had purple mixed in with the color. Her skirt like legs had double in size and were purple instead of yellow as well. She even felt her ear extensions had increased in length, and she had this strange sensation that she had far more power and strength in her muscles than before.

" **Master… are you okay?"** She asked him, not expecting him to understand her but hoping he got the message.

"Yea I feel…" He groaned before he stuttered.

Then he stared at her with shock in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Maria?" He asked.

" **Yea…"** She replied nervously.

"Wait… you… talk again, say something!" He said with a stutter.

" **Uh… something?"** She said with worry, not sure what was going on.

"You… talked!" He said. "I mean, you said something I can understand!"

" **I talked… you mean you can understand me?!"** She said in amazement, holding her hands up to her face, and then she finally felt them, her two horns.

Quickly, she turned away, walked some distance, and then swung her head to bring her maws forward, and stared as she beheld her two maws. They had increased in size along with her body, but they looked different, had spiky tufts of hair, and she could move them easily as if they responded to her will.

Somehow, she had mega evolved, she was in her mega evolved form. **"But how… how am I mega evolved?"** She asked as she walked back over to Tom. **"I only have my Megastone, we don't have a Keystone, how is this possible?"**

As Tom tried to reply he groaned as he felt his sides. "How about… we figure that out… when we're home!" He said.

" **I'll walk you home master."** She said, helping him up and going to the fallen bag of food.

She used one of her maws to grab the bag while the other supported the weight, for some reason it felt like a feather compared to before. With the bag in hand, or maw, they slowly made their way home, with Maria watching for danger from 'any' direction.

=Ten minutes later=

Once they were home, the first thing Maria did was put the groceries away, insisting that Tom go and lie down. Then once that was done she grabbed a thing of ice for his sides, some napkins, and poured him a glass of water, all with the help of her two maws.

What confused her was how she was 'still' in her mega evolved form. Under normal conditions, she should have reverted back a while ago, but she was still in mega form.

Though as she took the items into their room and helped Tom out, she didn't care, her maws were there to help her, and she was making the most of the situation. **"How do you feel?"** She asked him, silently thanking Ho Oh for blessing her with the ability to speak his language, even if the price was her master taking a severe beating.

"Like I just got trampled by a Rhydon stampede." He said. "But I am starting to feel slightly better thanks to you."

" **That's good master… but how come I'm still a mega?"** She asked him, gesturing to her whole body to emphasize it.

"Check the computer, see if you can find something, I need to take a nap…" He said with a groan. "This has been one heck of a day…"

" **You're telling me…"** She said as she got off the bed and went to the computer next to it. _***Yea… first I get a Megastone for my birthday, then my master gets mugged, and now I'm stuck as a Mega Mawile that can speak Human. Although…***_ She glanced back at him as he pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes, smirking as her mind began seeing the possibilities before her. _***I did want to Mega Evolve for his birthday tomorrow… and I 'AM' a mega now. I think Ho Oh might have just granted me my wish… next year I'm making sure we donate if this is permanent.***_

*Narrator*

[So for the rest of the day and well into the night, while her master recovered from the injuries, Maria surfed the web, looking for anything that might explain her condition. Alas she could find no hard concrete evidence explaining it. At least not until she found a website that talked about research into the Mega Evolution Phenomena. The research spoke of Pokemon who had undergone what it called 'Forced Mega Evolution', in which the Pokemon undergoes its Mega Evolution without going through the normal process.]

[The site explained that Pokemon who go through this, achieve their mega evolved forms, but with unknown and wildly varying side effects. One example was a Gyarados that evolved as its trainer was killed out at sea. Enraged, the intense emotions and feelings forced it to evolve, and upon evolving it went on a rampage, killing anything living within five hundred miles of its trainer's corpse.]

[Maria learned that because of this strange process, it was recommended that Pokemon avoid mega evolution through this means at any cost. As there is no way to predict what will happen if it occurs. The side effects of this evolution can include anything from going into a berserk fury, to radical body changes at the genetic level. While it is theorized that a Pokemon that goes through this process can maintain its mega form for the rest of its life, the unethical aspects of pushing the Pokemon through this process is ethically immoral, as to achieve Mega Evolution, great emotion and intense feelings must occur.]

[In short it said, nothing less than the threat of death to the Pokemon's trainer, whom it would have to be extremely close to, would cause such a reaction.]

(Maria's PoV, one in the morning)

Maria stared at the screen with a mixture of horror and fear. She could feel her two maws 'staring' at her master as he slept in bed, one watching him sightlessly as he slept, while the other just as sightlessly watched the door and window for any threats to him. Her maws were reacting independently to her will, one watching her crush sleep while the other looked out to protect him. She had achieved Mega Evolution because she was afraid her master was about to die. In her desire to protect him, to keep him safe, she had nearly killed those thugs.

 _ ***Not like they deserved the mercy I showed, but still…**_ * __She thought sadly. _ ***I was ready to tear them apart, I was ready to slaughter them, I would have done 'anything' to protect him and keep them away from him.***_

Normally she was a giggling Pokemon, friendly, but all it took was a group of thugs hurting Tom, and she became this feral beast.

" **I'm a monster… I'm a monster…"** She whispered sadly, taking her hands and holding her face. **"I shouldn't be with him… if I'm with Tom… I might hurt others! What if the other dancers talk to him, what if Harrison slaps Tom on the back for a job well done at work? If I think someone might hurt him, who knows what I'll do!"**

"You're not a monster Maria." A voice said, and moments later she felt a hand caress her cheek.

She turned to her master and saw him smiling down at her, looking exhausted and still with a slight cut, but smiling regardless. "So you're stuck being a Mega Mawile, and you went a little crazy when I was hurt, anyone in your situation would have done the same. Heck if we had been reversed I would have done anything to keep you safe."

" **But you don't have a pair of maws that could crush boulders strapped to your head."** She said bitterly as she turned the computer off and got up for bed.

"No, but at least I still have you safe and sound." He said, scratching her head to make her giggle. "Now come on, let's get some sleep, I think I'll take today off from work after what happened."

She remembered then that it was his birthday today, and she still had yet to make preparations for him. But as she got in bed with him and flipped her two maws off the side of the bed, now a little too big to share with him. She knew that she had plenty of time tomorrow to get everything ready.

(Paul's and Maria's PoV, later that day)

Tom sat in bed while reading a book, having spent most of the day recovering from his mugging yesterday. He called Jessica earlier but her phone gave him the atypical 'I'm not available' ringtone. He lost count of how many times he's tried going out with her, but he knew that he's rejected him each time.

"Perhaps she's not interested in me?" He finally relented with a sigh. "That makes like… four or five girls who've dumped me."

He put the book down and got up again, knowing his birthday cake was probably finished by now. The cake was going to be a small one, big enough for him and Maria to share.

But just as he reached the door it opened up, and Maria walked in with a sly grin on her face.

She had just finished decorating the baked cake, but before they ate it she had to give him her 'present'. **"Hi master."** She said taking a step forward and looking up at him. **"How are you feeling?"**

"Uh, alright I guess." He said, not sure why she was staring at him like that. "How's the cake looking?"

" **It's done, just need give you your birthday present."** She said, taking his hand and pulling him back over to the bed. **"But before I give you your present, we need to have a talk."**

"Okay…" He replied, not sure what was going on.

" **So master… tell me, did you try calling Jessica again?"** She asked.

"Yea, but she pretty much has her phone off right now. I think she isn't interested in me." He replied with a sad sigh, he had been hoping she'd join him for his birthday.

" **Took you long enough to figure it out. She's been dating this other guy for over a year now, you just never got the messages she's been sending you."** She said with a chuckle as she held his arm. **"You always were an idiot master… never got the messages people sent you, even when they were obvious. But then again, that's what I find cute about you."**

"Cute?" He asked her, looking into her eyes that had a glazed look in them.

" **Cute… you're not the only one who can see cute things."** She said as she stared into his eyes. **"So this makes what five girls now… it's a shame, they don't see in you what I see."** She then used one of her maws to gently push him onto the bed so he was lying down, and before he could utter another word she put her finger to his mouth to silence him. **"Now just listen to me… because every girl has their limits to their patience, and I'm tired of your cute but annoying personality missing the target every time. You've been trying to get a girlfriend for years, looking for the right girl around you for years, but the truth is there's been one waiting for you the entire time you've been searching master."**

Then she smirked as she leaned her face close to his, her maws grinning and laying on the bed on either side of him. **"Now I'll give you three hints, and if you can't figure out who it is, well let's just say you'll miss your last chance."** She whispered. **"First hint, she's been with you since the day she met you. Second hint, she's lived with you since the day you found her. Third hint, she's had a crush on you for a lot longer than you've been searching."** Then she stared into his eyes and waited. **"Now idiot… guess who the girl you've really been searching for is."**

He stared into his Mawile friend's eyes, and comprehension dawned as to what she was saying. Then as if a piece finally clicked into place, he remembered everything she had ever done with him. From the constant shows of affection, to the hints she's been dropping, from every movie, every show, every single romantic thing they've ever watched or observed she's been showing him her feelings. All this time she's been trying to tell him that she loved him, not merely as her human partner but as a lover.

She was right, he was an idiot.

"I've never felt so stupid in my entire life…" He whispered as he held her face, to which she nodded in understanding.

" **Took you long enough master…"** She whispered back as she leaned even closer to him. **"Now that we've gotten my confession out of the way… how do you feel about me?"**

"Well I won't deny you're cute… but you're also beautiful Maria." He said back. "I'm just ashamed that it took me this long to realize it, but will you accept my own feelings for you, just as you've offered me yours?"

She nodded instantly with a smile on her face. **"I accept, now that the confessions are done, time for birthday boy to get his 'present'."** She whispered as she put her face just an inch in front of his. **"Now master, time to try something 'dangerous'. I have three mouths, but you only need one to please me, choose wisely."**

There was only a few seconds of hesitation before he put his hand behind Maria's head and pulled her in for their first ever shared kiss. Instantly she moaned happily as they prolonged it.

" **Mmm… mm good… choice!"** She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their make out session.

As she made out with her master, at long last, her maws began to react to her pleasure. They opened slowly to reveal their softer insides in toothy smiles. But she wasn't interested in 'just' kissing, she wanted more and she decided to push for that step. She began to straddle her grind against her master's waist where his groin was, slowly enticing his member to readiness.

Meanwhile Tom was enjoying the kissing session, and wanting to explore more of his newfound 'girlfriend', he slipped his tongue into her mouth to taste the inside. Instantly her tongue clashed with his and fought a battle for dominance, but it was a battle to see who could have their way with whose mouth.

Wanting to gain an advantage he began trailing his hand down her back, and found his way to her butt. Despite the fact she looked like she was wearing a dress, her fur easily gave way to his hand and he began groping her behind.

They separated their mouths at that and she grinned at him. **"Oh… that was dangerous… what if one of my maws had snapped at you?"** She asked him.

"You're saying I shouldn't do it?" He asked with a smile.

" **No… I'm saying keep doing it…"** She whispered before she pushed back into their kiss.

Encouraged by her sultry attitude he continued to rub and grab at her rear, making her two maws shudder every few seconds. Eventually she finally gave up the fight for dominance in her mouth, and simply wrapped her tongue around his to share space. Then Tom got even bolder and picked Maria up while still locking lips with her, and put her on her back with him on top, so that her two maws were now laying alongside them on either side.

Needing breath, they separated once more, but this time they were both staring at each other with love in their eyes. **"Is birthday boy ready for his present?"** She asked.

"Yes I am Maria." He said as he leaned closer to her, unzipping his pants enough so he could release his hardened member at long last.

As he removed his clothes in front of her, Maria could help but wait eagerly for the main event to begin. She'd been dreaming of this moment for years, daydreamed about it every time she watched him shower, and fantasized about it each night. Now that her master had finally gotten it through his head about her crush, it was time he got the girl he wanted.

Once he was fully declothed, he and Maria held each other close with her maws shut tight. They smiled at each other before once again leaning forward to kiss one another, while Tom began to press his member into her passage through her fur.

She had expected severe pain from it being her first time, but she guessed that being a Mega meant she could endure pain better. Because as she felt him push into her sex and pause at her hymen, and she merely smiled and nodded, the only expression of pain she let out was a faint sigh of content.

As they waited for her to adjust, she looked at him and said a few words to him. **"See, we're a perfect fit."** She whispered.

He nodded in agreement, they were indeed a perfect fit for one another. As he began to thrust in and out of her, she hugged him tight while her maws moved, upside down, to lay on his back. Unconsciously she knew what was going on, her species uses their maws to protect their mates, and during mating they place their maws on their mate to ward of any intruders from interfering.

For Tom, his Maria's sex felt like velvet, warm and wet velvet that shaped itself around his member to enhance both of their pleasure. She was slightly tight, but only slightly, and he could see a slight line of red from her entrance indicating the loss of her virginity. Yet she showed no signs of pain, in fact she only showed content and love on her face.

"Maria… I'm so sorry… I never noticed you before." Tom whispered as he continued to thrust inside of her warm passage. "You saved yourself for me… all this time… and all I did was ignore you."

" **You're such an idiot… master!"** She moaned back to him, kissing him on his mouth. **"I'd wait forever for you, I just got tired of waiting… now enough apologies… let's just enjoy ourselves."**

After a few minutes of gentleness, Maria signaled to him that she was ready for the real fun, and he began to pound harder into her, electing gentle sighs of content and moans of passion with each thrust. Her Mega form meant that she could endure far more pain, but the pleasure was left untouched, so she didn't need to worry about being harmed by him.

Yet all things come to an end as their bed began to creak and groan with how hard they were going, and as he began to pound as hard as he could into Maria. **"About to come big boy?"** She said with a grin. **"Go right aaah… ahead, it's your birthday aaah… do whatever you want!"**

"Thank… you Maria!" He groaned as he leaned close to her. "I love you!"

" **And I you!"** She moaned as she locked lips with him, gripping him tightly with her arms, legs, and especially her maws as they opened up in instinct, revealing their teeth to scare away any potential rivals.

A few thrusts later and he hilted as far as he could into her, releasing everything inside of her womb as she moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes they separated and stared into each other's eyes once more, both blushing and smiling the entire time. **"So… how was your birthday?"**

"Best one ever." Tom said as he stroked her arm. "I finally got the girl I've been looking for, sorry it took me all this time to find her."

" **You bet you are… you idiot."** She replied with a smile. **"Now about that cake…"**

"I think that can wait for a while… we have all day after all to enjoy some cake."He said with a chuckle. "Why ruin the moment just to make a wish that already came true before I even asked for it?"

" **Good choice… master."** She said with a smile, going back to kissing him again.

=Two Years Later=

(Tom's PoV)

"Now remember, you two are partners in what your about to undertake." Tom said to the young ten year old. "You two have to take care of each other, you both rely on one another, and it's up to you to work together to get through any challenges you face."

" **And take care of my daughter, if I find out you were mean, you'll face my maws!"** Maria said, smiling as her maws twitch in response to her threat.

"I will sir, and thank you for the starter!" Jeffery said as he held a Mawile in his arms and her standard Pokeball around her neck. "I promise to take good care of her!"

" **Maw!"** The Mawile said with a smile with a wave.

"Have fun with your trainer, and good luck!" He said to the little Mawile.

It had become common knowledge in Ecruteak that Tom had a Mega Mawile now, but nobody could explain how she remained a mega all the time. What was even more surprising was that six months after their little fun time, Maria had an egg, but the father was a mystery.

Well, a mystery to anyone but the two of them. The story they gave was that she went into heat and the father of her daughter left with his trainer, leaving her and her owner to take care of the egg. But the truth was of course, blatantly obvious to anyone who paid attention. Tom was the father, and Maria the mother to their daughter Mist. She became pregnant with the little Mawile, and at first she was terrified, but soon she adjusted to life as a mother, and they couldn't have been more proud.

But they didn't have the funds to support another mouth to feed in the family for too long though, despite the attraction of a Mega Mawile dancing in their Kimono Dance group, they only could spend so much. So when a nine year old boy who was looking for a starter for his trainer journey came looking around, they found the best partner for their Mawile daughter. Of course they made sure he would be responsible for her first, as well as nice and polite. Once they checked him out and he passed their tests, they allowed him and Mist to get to know one another, before they would leave on their journey together.

As Tom watched Jeffery and Mist leave their apartment and headed toward the staircase, Maria held his hand and leaned on him. **"So you think they'll end up like us?"** She asked him.

"They might, and if they do, I'm sure they'll be happy with one another." He said back, leading the way back into their apartment.

But as Maria ran ahead of him her maws gave him a toothy grin, and she looked back at him with an even slyer grin. **"Hey master…"** She whispered.

"Yes?" He said with a smile.

" **Want to play a 'dangerous game' with me?"** She said, beckoning him to follow her into the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, they had the television turned on, blasting a romance movie to hide the creaks and groans of their bed moving and shaking from their 'game'.

Six months later, they found out that they both 'lost' the dangerous game they had played when their daughter left them, as Maria gave birth to a son this time.


	3. Lucario (M)

{A request from Wildlian}

 _No matter how far one falls in life, never forget to hold onto your pride as an individual, for when all else is lost, that is all you have left of value~_

=A Knight and his Princess=

= Human (Rohana) / Pokemon (Luke) =

(Rohana's PoV)

Rohana walked into her home's living room for her tenth birthday with her mom, a seasoned Pokemon Trainer, a veteran of many a battles. Yet she was getting rusty in her age, but she still had a few good years left. But her mom said she had a surprise for her on her tenth birthday.

"So what is it mommy?" Rohana asked as she looked around for her present, wondering what she could have gotten her.

"You'll see in a bit dear." Her mom said gently, leading the way to a basket which sat on their couch.

As she watched her mom pick up the basket she wondered could be in it, then she removed the blanket covering it to reveal a blue and black egg. "It's a Pokemon egg!" Rohana said happily.

"Yep, it's a Riolu egg to be precise." She said with a smile, handing her the egg. "It's your Pokemon partner. Your protector for when you go out into the world, your friend when you need one most, and your greatest ally in times of distress. This is a big responsibility I'm entrusting you with, taking care of a Pokemon is more than just battles."

As Rohana stared at the egg she imagined what her partner would look like, what they would be like, and what they'd do.

"Remember my little princess, take care of this Pokemon, feed it, and treat it well, just as you would want to be treated." Her mother said sternly but also warmly. "A Pokemon will sometimes be your most loyal companion to you, no matter what trials you may face, it will always face them together with you."

"I will mommy." She said as she hugged her new Pokemon egg close to her.

*Narrator*

[For the next few weeks Rohana took care of that egg, just as she promised her mother. She made sure it was warm each day, and kept it safe and sound within her room. Soon enough her efforts were rewarded as a male Riolu hatched from the egg. When asked what she would name her partner, she named him Luke. Eventually they grew up together, and as Rohana grew so did Luke, eventually becoming a strong and powerful Lucario.]

[When they were older, around the age of seventeen for Rohana, she and Luke traveled to a new city so she could take on a career as a professional trainer, competing in competitions throughout the city. Unlike the Pokemon League competition, these tournaments were structured differently, as she did not start out at the age of ten nor did she receive a Pokedex license. Before they left though, Rohana's mother made Luke promise to take care of her 'princess', and he vowed he would protect and keep her safe.]

[While they competed in competitions, she took on the trainer name of Princess, and Luke became 'Knight', her Lucario battler. At first things seemed to go well for them, and eventually she became a fully independent battler, no longer requiring her parents' help for money. But after a couple years of semi successful battles, she and Luke began going downhill.]

[At first it was a tournament here, a competition there, but then it was happening over and over. Despite constantly training and preparing, they were constantly losing again and again. They would get far in a tournament but be knocked out before placing very high, and it began to take its toll on the pair. Soon their winnings had dried up, they began losing money, their bills barely being paid, food becoming harder to buy, and still their life seemed to continue to spiral downward.]

[This is where our story resumes, with Luke and Rohana competing in another competition. Their last hope to turn their life around.]

(Rohana's PoV, Ten years later)

"Knight, Detect!" Rohana yelled as they faced off against their next opponent, a Volcarona.

" **Lucar!"** Luke said as he crouched and waited for their opponent to attack.

Instead the Volcarona went into a Quiver Dance, its feathers glowing brightly as it increased the special attacks of the Pokemon using it. "Damnit, quickly use Flash Cannon!"

" **Cario!"** Luke said, clasping his hands together and gathering light around him to blast at the Volcarona, but he wasn't fast enough as it sent a blast of flames at him, burning him and causing him to collapse, without even getting off a single attack.

"Luuuke!" Rohana yelled as the crowd cheered. "Get up, come on… don't give up!"

This was the quarter finals, they had to win this battle, and it was their last chance to earn money they desperately needed. But as she watched Luke try and get up, she saw the Volcarona prepare its wings again, she knew it was going to release another attack if he stood up, and in his condition Luke would not take another hit and not require emergency care.

Emergency care she could not afford.

"We surrender!" She yelled instantly, and the referee next to her waved the white flag, signaling an end to the battle.

 _ **[The battle is over, the winning team is Falco and Kat!]**_ The announcer yelled as Rohana walked to Luke to help him up, while the crowd cheered for the victors.

As she helped Luke stand up, using her own shoulder to support him, she felt him once again open up his mind to talk to him via telepathy. **(Why did you surrender, I could have kept fighting!)**

"It was over Luke, you couldn't out sped that Volcarona when you weren't lying on the ground in a heap, there was no way you could have beaten it if you stood back up." She said in defeat as they walked out, heading to the front desk to see if she had won anything for making it to the quarter finals.

 **(But…)** He began to say, but went quiet as he knew it was pointless to argue against the truth. **(I'm sorry… I tried my hardest…)**

"I know Luke… I know you did…" She whispered sadly, knowing that this was the same conversation they had over and over, and have had over and over.

They went to receive any winnings from the front desk that they earned, and while the lady checked their standings, she sighed sadly while Luke merely sat in a chair, recovering from the burns. This was the story of her life as a 'professional trainer', a record card with more red than her bank account. She figured they had done well in this tournament, but at the end of the day she was marked defeated on her scorecard.

It didn't matter if she won twelve times before being beaten, a defeat equals a defeat for the whole competition, what matters is where she lost that determined her winnings.

"Alright here's your prize money." The lady said, handing her an envelope with the letters QF on it.

Rohana opened the envelope and counted her winnings, a measly three thousand Pokedollars. "This is it?" She asked hopefully, praying she had made a mistake in counting.

"That's it lady, three thousand for placing in the quarter finals." She said with a frown. "Too bad too, you had potential, if you had made it to the semis and lost, you'd have won fifteen thousand. And if you had made it to the finals and lost, you'd have won fifty thousand."

Rohana sighed as she heard the numbers told, and practically wished she hadn't even asked. All it did was remind her of how desperately they needed to win that fight. She nodded and put the money in the envelope and left, Luke getting up and following behind her.

(Luke's PoV)

Luke looked at his trainer's face, and already saw that the envelope of money was only making her sadder. He only needed to see her tears being suppressed to know that she was on the verge of breaking down.

 **(At least we made it to the quarter finals this time!)** He said to her cheerfully, trying to make her smile slightly.

All that did was make her sigh as they turned the corner toward the apartment building they lived in, the latest they moved into after moving four times in the year.

 **(Did we really win that 'little'?)** He asked finally, dreading the answer.

She nodded again, and once more only stopped herself from crying by sheer will power, but even that was showing cracks.

He knew they couldn't take much more of these defeats, another one would probably break his trainer's strength of will. She was only holding onto her life by a single, tiny, heavily strained thread, and even 'that' was starting to unwind and snap. If they lost another battle they need to win, they might have no choice but to move _yet again_ , just to have a place to live.

The year before they had to move twice, and the year before that they had to move only once. The strain was starting to get to his trainer, she was no longer cheerful, she hardly ever smiled, and nowadays she spent most of her nights crying in her sleep.

Her health had steadily declined with each month that passed, he saw her hardly eating because they didn't have the money to buy a lot of food. She had gotten sick one time with the flu and it lasted two weeks because she had cancelled her health insurance, to save money. She also barely bathed these days because they couldn't afford to waste water. She read old newspaper comics for entertainment because they didn't have money for electricity.

They were even using an old, outdated, wired phone, because they couldn't afford a wireless one.

Once more he thought about their situation, they were living desperately, trying to get by, and things were only getting worse for them the longer they remained. **(Maybe we should go back home…)** He suggested to her as they neared their apartment complex.

At that, she stopped walking, causing him to stop as well.

He didn't need to read her aura to know what was going on in her mind, he saw the battle taking place in her mind.

"Go back to what?" She asked hoarsely. "Go back home, live in my parent's basement, move back into my old room, do nothing while I try and find a way to pay off my debts?" She looked up at him and saw how red her eyes were, even though she had yet to shed a tear, he could see they were on the verge of just giving up. "Battling is all I know how to do Luke… if we go back home… I'm worthless there. If I go back I'll never be able to battle again professionally, they'll cancel my license and I'll be banned from registering as a competitive battler ever again. Then what do I do?"

 **(But… master… look at us!)** He said desperately, waving his paws around at their surroundings. **(Look at where we are master, is this worth everything that you're putting yourself through!)**

They were living in the poorest section of town, there was garbage littering the street every few feet. He could see a Rattata running by the trash cans looking for scraps, the light fixtures on the sidewalk were all broken, their apartment building's windows were half broken or covered with wood. This area was known for having rape incidents, of burglaries, break-ins and anything else that humans try their best to hide from the public. He was sure if she didn't have 'him' out at this time of night, she would be raped or worse by some punk.

 **(Your health is at its worst, you're hardly eating, you barely sleep, and you have nothing left of value to your name! What do we have left to battle for at this point?)**

She looked at him with faded eyes, her spirit all but broken, on the verge of shattering before him. But she walked over to him, gave him the warmest smile she had ever given him in the past few days, and said the only words she could. "I still have you to fight for…" She said. "If I lose my license, I lose ownership of you as my Pokemon. They'll confiscate any competitive Pokemon I own to pay off any debts I have. I'd rather lose another ten battles where we are now, than risk losing you…"

At that she turned and walked on home, with Luke following faithfully behind her, crying inside as he wished he had won their battle that day.

He could not take it anymore, he could not take how his master was all but killing herself just to keep _him_ with her. If only he could convince her to go back home, at least then she could live better and find a different path in life.

Even if he wouldn't be a part of it.

He never forgot his promise to her mother, he promised to protect and take care of her little princess, and he had done that as best he could. But she was killing herself at this point.

As they entered the building the key holder, as well as their landlord barked at them. "Hey Rohana, your rents two weeks overdue!" He yelled.

In response Rohana plopped down a thousand Pokedollars in front of him, and hoarsely said, "Rent's paid." before climbing the stairs and up to their apartment.

She pulled out her key and opened the door, leading the way into their home.

It was absolutely dingy, just as they had left it. Peeled carpet, peeling paint, an old bed, faded pillows and blankets, a bathroom with a leaky faucet and no shower curtain, a kitchen with old appliances, and of course their outdated phone.

Home sweet home.

Luke closed the door behind him and locked it while Rohana dumped what little money remained on the table. Then she walked over to the counter and pulled out their bills, and began dividing up the rest of the money into each of the red envelopes. As he sat down on the bed and watched her, he saw the small pile of money get smaller and smaller with each bill she paid.

Then at last, at long last, the last bill was sealed, and he saw her hold up what remained of their winnings.

A measly, absolutely measly, fifty Pokedollars.

Enough for perhaps one meal if they bought cheap discount food, for one individual.

He watched her open the fridge and looked at their food, a few cans of beans was all they had left.

He knew she was on the verge of tears, but again, through sheer willpower, she merely pulled out two of their remaining cans of food and heated them up in their cheap microwave. Then she tried opening them up, but was having trouble doing it, so he walked over and opened them for her.

She gave him a gratifying smile, and tried to say 'thanks' but all that came out of her mouth was a desperate sob which she quickly stifled.

It broke his heart as he watched her trying to be strong in front of him, but he knew she was only pretending. What little strength she had left was all fake, nothing but a show to him and anyone else. She was broken inside, their life now had all but destroyed her faith in her career as a trainer.

"Bottoms up!" She whispered as she ate out of her can of food.

The can of food was small compared to his normal dietary needs, but it sufficed for the purposes of feeding him. But he knew his trainer needed food more, he had spied on her taking a shower when she wasn't noticing and saw her thin stomach. She needed the food far more than him, yet he also knew she would never take more than her share.

Soon enough, she was halfway through her beans while he had barely eaten a fourth of his. Then the phone rang and he saw his chance. While she put her beans down and went to the phone, he quickly spooned out some from his can and put it into hers, filling it back up to its three quarter point without her noticing.

"Who is this?" She asked whoever was on the phone. "Yes my name is Rohana. You want to what…"

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, not needing to sense her aura to something was up.

"You want to offer me that… for what?" She asked hoarsely, and there was a moment of silence as whoever she talked to said whatever was being said. "H… how much?" She asked nervously. "Yes… I do need the money… and it's just… that right? But… I never…"

Again he watched her, and he saw how she became afraid, but at the same time whatever she was being offered seemed to be driving her decision, though what the price for the offer was he didn't know.

"A… alright… I'll do it… just make sure you have the money…" She whispered in defeat, putting down the phone and taking a very deep breath.

Something about the way she was stalling near the phone, looking sick to her stomach, put him off. **(Is something wrong master?)** He asked her.

She shook her head and smiled warmly at him, but he saw that it was being forced. "Nothing's wrong, a guy just wants my help with something, and he's willing to pay me for my time tomorrow!" She said.

He nodded but again, something about how she spoke to him just now was odd. She was evading the question, and what's more, she was lying to him.

He could tell she was lying, she lacked the strength to lie these days.

But as they ate their food, her still not noticing that he had refilled her can of beans with his own, he knew that whatever reason she was lying to him for had to be good. She wouldn't lie to him normally, not unless it was absolutely necessary.

Yet as she finished her meal and they both threw away their cans, preparing for bed, he couldn't help but wish to make her smile again as she once did.

He cared about her, greatly cared about her, he absolutely cared for her. But his feelings for her had grown beyond simple loyalty that his species was known for. He had fallen in love with her, she was a strong girl, she had a strength beyond what she had shown, and that strength alone had kept her going even during these dark times.

He watched her crawl into bed, yawn once, close her eyes, and instantly fell asleep. He prayed that whatever dreams she was having, or had these days, were far better than the reality she was dealing with. He often contemplated confessing to her, if for no other reason than to make her feel loved, wanted, smile happily once more, as she once did as a child.

But he knew it was pointless, if he confessed, the boundaries between them as Trainer and Pokemon would be shattered. She might be kicked out, her license revoked, even arrested, and of course they would be separated. There was no way he'd risk that, he swore to protect her, and he would sooner sacrifice his feelings for her than see her suffer even more because of him.

Yet as he watched her sleeping, peacefully for a change, instead of crying into sleep while his heart broke inside as he listened next to her, feigning sleep to keep her from knowing, he could not stop himself from leaning over her shoulder to look at her face. She looked beautiful to him, so beautiful, even on her worst day she looked beautiful. He stared at her beautiful childlike face, her soft velvety lips, her dark curled eyelashes, and her dark flowing hair, though unkempt but still had the traces of its owner's former prime.

He couldn't stop himself from leaning closer, and gently, but with purpose, kissed her on the lips. A second later he pulled away and was glad that she didn't wake up at his touch, and sighed in defeat as he curled up again for bed.

 _ ***Sleep well this night… my princess.***_ He said, praying to Cresselia to visit his beloved trainer to bless her with a good dream this night, the first she has not had in a very long time. _***Your knight will someday come to sweep you away from this life… even if I'm not that knight… someday… he'll come.***_

(Rohana's PoV, the next day)

Rohana spent the next day mailing their bills, and trying to figure out what to do just to stall throughout the day. But as the minutes ticked away and the hours went by, she felt herself becoming more and more apprehensive about what she was going to do.

She had remembered the call from yesterday, and the offer had been simple, an exchange of services for money, money she desperately needed. She and Luke were down to their last cans of beans, and fifty Pokedollars would not buy anything.

But as the time approached for when she was to meet with this 'guy' that she spoke too, she couldn't help but question herself about whether she should go through with it.

 _*To think… It's come to this.*_ She thought when it was just an hour before she was to meet him, around seven in the afternoon. _*After all our battles, all of the trials, and all of our efforts… that it would come to this.*_

She took a reassuring breath and got up, put on her best clothes, or in this case her cleanest clothes, tried to comb her hair as best she could, and began to leave. But not before she turned to Luke her Lucario. "Alright Luke, I'll be back late tonight." She said, but as the words came out, she felt dead inside.

 **(Shall I come with you?)** He offered her politely. **(It's dangerous at this time of night, you shouldn't be going anywhere aloe.)**

"I'll be fine, don't worry…" She said, but again the words came out sounding wrong. "I promise… I'll be back."

 **(If you insist…)** He said to her, but he looked worried.

She smiled sadly, she could tell that he wasn't buying her bluff, but he still respected her privacy.

That's just one of many things she loved about her Lucario, his respect to her. As she turned and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her, she felt herself starting to cry uncontrollably. _*Forgive me Luke…*_ She thought sadly.

She left the building and began walking toward her destination, a cheap hotel a few blocks away in one of the better parts of the neighborhood. The guy told her to meet her there around eight, in exchange for her 'services', he'd give her a substantial amount of money.

All she had to do was endure one, maybe two hours with this guy, and she would walk out with the money she and Luke desperately needed, simple enough.

As she walked on she walked by this one woman who stood straight and proud, obviously a trainer like herself, wearing a dark coat, a black fedora with matching pants, and had a Lucario beside her, but she paid her no mind. After all, why would anyone pay _her_ any mind, she was a pathetic excuse for a trainer, unable to feed herself a proper meal let alone her Pokemon, and now she was about to become a pathetic excuse for a human.

 _*How far the hopeful fall…*_ She thought as she cried again.

But as she walked passed the two of them, the Lucario watched her and continued to watch her, as if he was looking for something. Then without her realizing it the Lucario tapped the woman's shoulder to get her attention.

She turned to her Lucario and raised her eyebrow, and then nodded as he silently communicated to her what he was on about. "Lead on." She said in a commanding voice, and the Lucario nodded and began following Rohana.

(Luke's PoV)

Luke knew something was wrong when he watched his trainer leave, the way she moved just screamed something was horribly wrong. She acted as if she were on death's door the way she spoke to him, or resigning herself to a fate that she did not want to take.

 _ ***Something is wrong… I can feel it, something bad is about to happen to her.***_ He said as he paced around their apartment. _***She can pretend all she wants, but I know my trainer is crying out for help.***_

Finally he stopped pacing as he glanced at the door, he could feel this sensation of dread, and he knew it was Rohana he was sensing. Their bond connected them deeper than other trainers who were not as close as them, he could feel her fear the longer he thought about her. She was doing something, something that she did not want to do, what that 'something' was he did not know.

But he knew that she was afraid, afraid and terrified.

And he knew that she was begging for saving, whether she admitted it or not, she was begging for someone, anyone to save her from that 'something'.

With his mind set, he left their apartment, locked the door behind him, and began racing out into the night, knowing somewhere his master was in trouble, and he was determined to save her.

(Rohana's PoV)

Rohana stared up at the cheap hotel she was supposed to meet this guy, and felt herself die just a little more inside. The pink neon lights of the 'Hotel' sign made her feel ashamed, as if she were about to walk to her doom.

 _*Just get it over with…*_ She thought sadly, and walked forward and into the hotel.

She passed the counter inside and off to the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor, and watched the doors close. But as they did she saw that woman and her Lucario from before enter as well, heading to the counter, apparently checking in for the night. But again, she ignored them.

That woman was obviously better off as a trainer than she was, her Lucario stood proud and strong, and she looked well-groomed and fed. Her clothes were obviously designer made, and she walked with grace, pride, and dignity in her stride. She looked like a trainer that had absolute confidence in herself, and feared no opponent.

Then the doors closed, and she felt the elevator shaking as it brought her up to the third floor.

When they opened again she walked out and headed down to the left, to room 307, where she was told to meet him. _*How did it come to this?*_ She thought to herself as she stared at the door with despair. _*I had so much potential… so much pride… we were doing so well before… and now it's come to this.*_

She cried one last time before she wiped away her tears, trying to save what little dignity she had left. Then she knocked on the door to accept her fate. The door opened moments later, and she finally met the man to whom she was going to give herself to.

He wasn't attractive, he wasn't a hunk, and he obviously only worked out to maintain his health. "About time you showed up." He said with a chuckle. "Come on in…"

 _*So this is the man I'm going to lose my virginity to…*_ She thought sadly, feeling herself die just a little more inside. _*Luke… I'm sorry… I wanted you to be my first!*_

This wasn't how she imagined her first time would be, or who it would be with. When she was old enough, she had pictured it happening with her Lucario, whom she had grown fond of and attracted to. He was polite, respectful, loyal, and trustworthy, he was in essence the perfect boyfriend. After so many years with him she had fallen in love with her Pokemon partner, and she had often imagined them together.

She had even kept herself for just him, she had wanted to save her first time for when he confessed to her. She knew all about him being in love with her, heck, she had even feigned sleeping in the hopes that he would take the chance to kiss her, which he did last night.

 _*At least my first kiss was with him… but I wanted my first time to be with him.*_ She thought sadly as she was led into the bedroom. _*Luke… forgive me… I'm only doing this because I love you. We need the money… we need food… if the price is me then…*_

She felt her last reserve of strength die as she fell to the bed and lay on her back, no longer able to keep herself standing.

 _*I love you Luke… forgive me…*_

(?'s PoV)

 **(He's going to claim her… and she's lost all will to resist.)** Her Lucario said telepathically from three floors up as she stood outside.

 _*And the guy?*_ She thought back.

 **(He intends to betray her, he will not keep his word and pay her the amount promised.)** He replied back. **(He also intends to use a used condom, he does not care that she will be at risk.)**

 _*Typical scum, a girl is on the edge of despair, and he offers salvation.*_ She thought angrily. _*We should save her… no girl deserves this fate.*_

 **(I can stop them at any time, just say the word!)** He said.

As she was about to give the order, she saw a Lucario running down the street past several people, looking this way and that, as if frantically trying to find someone. Then she recognized this Lucario as 'Knight', the Lucario owned by 'Princess', the very same girl they had just tailed.

 _*Come back down here, we'll let her Lucario save her.*_ She thought as he ran closer. _*If he wants to that is…*_

(Luke's Pov)

Luke ran down the street, trying to find his trainer's aura in a sea of auras. He had long since memorized her aura signature, but the feelings of dread and despair she was feeling had distorted it and shattered what was left of her aura. All he could do was follow his instincts, and try to home in on the feelings Rohana felt through their bond.

As he ran near a hotel, he was stopped by a woman in black as she held out her hand to stop him. "What's your hurry Lucario?" She said in a commanding voice.

He paused only for a second to communicate with her. **(I am looking for my trainer, now leave me be!)** He said before trying to run again, but she stopped him once more.

"If you're looking for 'Princess', she's right here!" She said, pointing at the motel she was standing outside.

He looked up at the hotel and began sensing for her aura, and he found it, but she wasn't alone.

"I suggest you decide what's more important to you Lucario." The woman said with a commanding voice, just as another Lucario walked out and stood beside her. "What's more important to you, your trainer's financial future or her dignity as a female?" Then she turned and began walking away, without a second glance.

 **(She's on the third floor of this building, room 307.)** The male Lucario said calmly to him. **(I suggest you hurry and decide, there is very little time left. She is about to lose something precious to her, that all females treasure, because they can only give it once in their lifetime. And she does not want to give it to the man she is with right now.)** With that he walked away, running to catch up with his own trainer.

At that Lucario's words he realized then what these 'services' that she had spoken of earlier were. Instantly he ran through the door, saw the stairs and raced up them as fast as he could, racing past people who were shocked to see him running so fast.

When he hit the third floor he charged down the hallway, racing to room 307, and smashed it down with a powerful Aura Sphere. The moment it was down he charged through the opening and looked for his trainer, finding her lying on a bed with her clothes almost all gone, and a man lying above her with a rubber 'thing' in his hand.

At the sight of his beloved Rohana, all but naked in front of another man, he snapped. She was 'his' princess, no one else's, and he was not going to let another living soul see her in her most private moments if he could help it. "Hey what are you…" The guy said, but he didn't get the chance to say more as Luke ran up to him, grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him into the back wall, knocking him out instantly.

There was silence as Luke breathed heavily, still glaring furiously at the man, daring him to regain consciousness again.

Then a gentle, faint, but terrified whisper made him go soft. "Luke?" Rohana whimpered.

He looked back at his trainer, and his softened as he saw her trembling before him. She was terrified, terrified of what just happened, and terrified at what she had been about to do. **(Are you alright?)** He asked her kindly, knowing she was safe now.

"Why… why did you…" She whispered.

 **(Because master… nothing is worth this.)** He said, walking over to her and hugging her. **(No amount of money is worth what you were about to do.)**

At long last, she couldn't take any more, and he knew that her last shred of will had finally shattered. She hugged him back, and began crying her eyes out. She cried and moaned, wept and bawled her tears out on his shoulder, and he just let her. "I'm sorry!" She screamed in despair. "I just… I just… we needed the money!"

 **(I know… we all must sacrifice in our life… but this is one thing you must not sacrifice for any reason!)** He whispered, patting her back and covering her legs up with the blanket. **(You only mature once… don't mature for just 'anyone'… especially if that someone offers you money to do it.)**

At the word money she stopped crying and looked over at the nearby table, where he too looked and saw an envelope. He reached over, picked up the envelope and handed it to her, seeing that the man wasn't going to be awake anytime soon to complain. She opened it up and pulled out the money she had been promised, and instantly began shaking again as she violently shoved it back in, crying angrily the entire time as she looked defeated before him.

He was confused as to why she just put it back in, but then she handed the envelope back to him and he looked at the paper bills inside.

They were all play money, she had nearly sacrificed her virginity for play money.

He was tempted to give that human another thumping just for pulling this stunt, let alone what he almost did to his Rohana.

"I'm just… so… pathetic." She whimpered sadly, holding herself as he hugged her close to her.

 **(Let's go home master… let's just go home, alright?)** He said as she sobbed pitifully, his heart breaking alongside hers. **(Let's just go home and sleep master…)**

She nodded and tried to put her clothes back on, but it was clear that she was still shaking too much to put them on properly, so he put them on for her.

As he did, he couldn't help but blush as he put on her clothes one piece at a time. From her curves to the soft touch of her skin, this was the closest he had ever been to her when she had this little on. He had to restrain himself in order to not scar her anymore tonight.

Once she was properly dressed, he led the way out with her holding his paw, but her feet dragged behind her, and she was obviously not paying attention to where she was going. Her spirit had all but been broken by this single act, but he knew she would endure. She had to endure, if she didn't their life together was all but over. He knew she was on the verge of giving up, and he would never let that happen.

He will die before he lets that happen.

As they made their way back to their home, he saw that girl from before waiting for them outside of their apartment building. "I take it you saved her?" She asked him in a strong voice.

He only nodded, not really interested in speaking when his trainer was still so distraught.

"You, girl, what's your name?" She asked Rohana.

Rohana looked up and merely sighed before she answered. "Rohana…"

"Rohana huh, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She said with a smile. "You're obviously a trainer, how about a battle in a few days, feel up for it?" Rohana looked up at her and almost shook her head to say no, but the woman spoke up again with an even bigger smile. "I can tell you don't have any money, but I really need an opponent for a battle in a few days, and I don't have time to schedule one with someone else. So how about this, if you agree to battle me, I'll pay you for your time, no strings attached, and I'll even give you a down payment right now to show you I mean it."

The instant she said those words, he saw his master's face light up in amazement. He saw it light up even more as the women pulled out a wallet from inside her pocket, and pulled out a huge roll of money to count it. After a few moments she separated the bills and put the larger amount back into her wallet, barely unchanged in size despite how many bills she took away.

"Let's see… here, this should be enough incentive." She said, handing her the roll of money, easily larger than all of their winnings from the past few months put together. "That should cover any food you buy, a clean set of clothes, a much needed bath, and a little extra for whatever you want. You know about the Platinum Arena, the one that just had a competition end yesterday?" She asked, to which Rohana nodded in shock. "I'll reserve a battle slot there the day after tomorrow for us, it will be just you, me, our Pokemon, and a referee. Think you can make it by twelve in the afternoon?"

"Y… yes!" Rohana stuttered.

"Good, I'll see you then." She said with a smile, before walking away with her Lucario behind her. "Spend that money wisely, chow!"

As she left, Luke looked at his Rohana's face, and for the first time in so many months, he saw a gleam in her eyes that he had sorely missed. He smiled as she all but jumped for joy, showing him the money they had now.

(?'s PoV)

As she left the pair behind, she pulled out her cellphone and made a call to her manager. "Hey there Man." She said, Man short for Manager. "I need a favor."

" _My girl what is up, you need something else done?"_ He asked her. _"I found out where that girl you asked for lived, what more you need?"_

"Yea, tell me, how's that secretary I hired a few months back?" She asked.

" _Jim, eh he's alright, but he's still late every day."_

"Fire the bastard, I can't afford my secretary to be late, and look up more of Rohana's information, she goes by the trainer name 'Princess', and her Lucario partner 'Knight'." She said instantly. "Tell Jim when he comes in tomorrow, he better have his office cleared out by eleven o'clock sharp, or else my Garchomp will make sure he's out of there by eleven o'clock sharp. As for the secretary position, after you look up that girl's info, put her down to take over Jim's position."

" _Alrighty, I'll see what I can do, anything else ya need?"_ He said.

"Yea, I need you to reserve the Platinum Arena the day after tomorrow, I want a private battle, no witnesses, just me, my opponent, our Pokemon, and one other person." She said.

" _Jeez girl, you really like making me move mountains overnight!"_ He said. _"Alright I'll get to work on it, anything else ya need done?"_

"I'll tell you tomorrow when you get that stuff done." She said. "Call me when you're finished, later."

She hung up the phone and kept on walking, heading to a thrift store for something she needed.

(Rohana's and Luke's PoV, the next day)

Rohana smiled as she brushed her hair straight in the shower, loving the feeling of shampoo that she had used for her hair as well as the smell it gave off, making her smell like Anemone flowers. She had felt many things over the last few hours, but the greatest feeling she felt right now, was cleanliness, she felt clean in more ways than one. In the kitchen she heard Luke working on their dinner that day, the first proper dinner they've had in weeks.

All day she and Luke had been going here and there around town, using the money that woman from the night before gave them to purchase everything they needed. They filled their cupboards with canned food and refrigerator with fresh fruits and vegetables. They bought quality Remoraid meat, the first they've had in over a year, and they bought plenty of seasonings to last the month.

After that they bought shampoo, soaps, and other bathroom necessities, and especially detergents to clean her clothes. She even purchased some new clothes for herself, the first in so long that she can't even remember when she last bought clothes.

They had spent a fair portion of their money, but what was leftover she put away, just in case this change of good fortune turned sour.

 **(Master… dinner is ready!)** Luke said in her mind.

"Coming!" She replied instantly, getting up and walking with a slight skip in her step to go eat.

She was so eager to eat a proper dinner though, she forgot that she wasn't dressed, and so walked out of the bathroom without clothes on. She was in such a hurry that she only just realized it as Luke turned around to look at her, and promptly went wide eyed before he turned around instantly, covering his eyes in surprise.

 **(Master!)** He yelled. **(Please… make yourself decent!)**

"Huh… oh…" She squeaked, before covering up her exposed parts and rushing back into the bathroom for her bathrobe.

As she put her robe back on, she felt herself blush, not because she was embarrassed at being seen naked, but for another reason. That Luke was the one who had seen her naked, without even realizing it, she had let Luke her Lucario see everything she was.

And she didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed.

As Luke finished the dinner preparations, he struggled to contain his blush. He had never seen his trainer in her full beautiful glory before, not even those few occasions he peeped on her in the bathroom. Those times it had been to check her health, but he made sure to avoid looking at her more 'private' parts. But this time he saw her in all her full beautiful radiance.

And he loved the sight.

"Luke… I'm a little more decent now." He heard Rohana say behind him.

He sighed in relief and turned to see her wearing her bathrobe, and handed her plate of food. **(Dinner time.)** He said with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks…" She whispered.

As they ate in silence, they both began thinking the exact same thing. Yet Luke was just as afraid to openly admit his feelings, and Rohana was in the same boat as him. Tomorrow would be yet another battle for them, but the outcome was still undecided. What would happen, would they face that Lucario that women had with her, why did she give them so much money as an 'incentive' to battle her?

But most of all they asked, who was she?

After they finished eating, they decided to get some much needed rest, they had to be in top form tomorrow to have a chance to win. But while they both climbed into bed, Luke finally gathered some courage, and turned to face his trainer.

 **(I need to say something.)** He whispered nervously.

"Uh… okay." She replied back in a worried tone.

 **(Master… what happened yesterday… what you tried to do…)** He said.

"I have a confession to make as well." Rohana interrupted, knowing what was about to happen and wanted to say her piece first.

 **(Uh…)**

"I didn't do that _just_ for the money." She replied with a deep blush. "I did that because… I didn't want to risk losing you. If I lose you in my life… I just didn't want to risk giving you up and my trainer career. At least what we have now… we have each other at least. You see… the truth is I…"

They stared into each other's eyes, and slowly, inch by inch, they both instinctively drew closer to one another. Then, without another word being exchanged, they pressed their lips against one another.

They both silently accepted the other's confession, without saying their confessions. As they kissed each other Luke felt Rohana wrap her arms around him while he wrapped his around her, and soon enough she had pulled him on top of her, still kissing him the entire time.

But as they continued to deepen their kiss, he felt a tingling sensation in his groin, and knew that they were about to go a step too far, at least for now. He instantly separated and killed the mood by looking away. "What's wrong…? I thought you…" She started saying before Luke interrupted her this time.

 **(I do… believe me I do with my whole heart!)** He said insistently. **(My heart is filled with inexpressible joy Rohana, but… to do** _ **that**_ **now after everything that just happened.)** He looked back at her with eyes filled with love, but also concern. **(I just want to wait… a little longer is all… I want it to be the right moment for** _ **that**_ **, so please be patient for me a little longer my 'Princess'.)**

She blushed even redder at that, but nodded and smiled in acceptance. "Alright my 'knight'… I'll wait… but don't make me wait forever."

 **(I won't… believe me I won't.)** He replied with a smile, as he slammed back into her mouth to continue their make out session before going to bed.

=The Next Day=

Rohana put her best hat on, tied her shoes up, finished buttoning up her cleanest jeans, and straightened her best shirt. Today was the day they battled the mystery girl who had single handedly turned their whole lives around in one night, and they were determined to carry out their promise to her for a battle.

"Ready Luke?" She said with a prideful tone.

 **(Always.)** Luke said, smirking as he heard the confidence in her voice, having not heard it for so many months.

They left their apartment and made their way to the stadium where they were scheduled to meet the girl, and soon enough, they reached it with a few minutes to spare.

Inside of the arena she found it completely deserted, except for four individuals, the woman from the day before, now sporting a cloak to cover her body. Next to her was a Lucario the same one she had following her around, a Garchomp standing next to her looking exceptionally strong, and finally a man in a referee's outfit. As she and Luke approached, she watched her give the Garchomp something, and it ate it without any reservations.

"We're here!" She said with a confident stride. "Ready to battle?"

"Yea, just making sure my girl is ready." She said, patting her Garchomp's leg. "So tell me, did you spend all of that money I gave ya? Hope you did."

"No, we're saving what's left." She said. "I owe you big time, we needed that money to pay for our food and stuff."

"I can tell, but you know the rules for these types of battles." The woman said. "Winner forks over money to the other at the end of it, and it's a pity you didn't spend all of it. Because I guess that whatever you have left will just have to suffice."

"Wait what?" Rohana said, suddenly sounding worried. "But… I thought."

"You thought that money was just for generosity?" She said with a smile. "No, I said it was an 'incentive' to get you to battle me. I don't mind throwing away money to get people to battle me, as long as I get my wins I don't care about the money. Now then… about this battle." She pulled out a check book and pen from beneath her cloak. "Here's the terms of our battle, if you want to battle me, you must put up whatever money you have leftover for grab, and in exchange, I'll offer five times whatever you put up as my bid. Sound fair to you?"

"But… we need that to pay for our bills!" Rohana yelled. "If we lose what's leftover…"

"I'm not finished yet…" She said with a smirk. "I understand your position, you're in desperate need… so I'm offering a counter proposal. If you forfeit this battle and let me win by default…" She turned the check around to reveal the number she had put there. "I'll pay you fifty thousand right now."

There was silence as Rohana and Luke stared at their 'savior', and Luke realized this was just like last time. She wasn't their savior, she was just looking for a free win. **(Don't do it master, we don't need to do this battle!)** He said to her. **(Let's just leave and keep what money we have.)**

But he saw the look in her eyes, the prospect of all that money that they still needed. "I… uh…" She said, looking unsure.

 **(Don't do it Rohana!)** He urged. **(It's not worth it… we're professional battlers, we don't just accept payoffs to give away free wins! That's against our morals and the code of all Pokemon Trainers!)**

"But… if we lose…" She whispered to him. "At least this way… we keep all the money!"

 **(But our reputation will be tarnished… if anyone finds out about this, we'll never be allowed in another competition again.)** He said. **(That referee is obviously being paid off as well, otherwise she wouldn't take this risk. If we do this, then everything we've fought for up till now will be wasted. Don't take it!)**

"Alright I can see that amount aint cutting it, so how about this number then." She said, whipping the check over and adding another number to it, before showing them again. "Five hundred thousand, come on, I only need one more win before I can qualify to challenge the champion, and I don't have time to waste scheduling official battles against huge crowds. Come on… five hundred thousand, say you forfeit and the check's yours."

He could tell the number was starting to sway his trainer, but he knew this was a big mistake. **(Money is important master, but at the end of the day money can't buy you back your reputation once it's lost!)** He said, trying to prevent her from making a horrible mistake again, **(Think of your mother, what would she say about this, don't do it please!)**

Rohana looked at the check, she had never even seen that number in her whole life. That much money would set them for years. She wouldn't have to battle again for ages. "But… it's… I…" She whispered, trying to fight the logic of Luke's argument.

They needed that money, even what little she saved from before wouldn't last long if they kept losing. But if she was honest and she truly looked it, if they gave up this win, they wouldn't have to worry about money for years.

"Still not taking the offer huh?" The women said, and she turned the check around a third time, and turned it back to show them the number once more. "Alright then… last offer… Fifty MILLION. Take it or battle." She yelled. "Come on, you were willing to sell your body for some play money the day before, surely you can sell your 'Trainer Dignity' for fifty million real life Pokedollars. Two words, that's all it will take, say them, and this check is all yours! Let me have this win and I can take on the Pokemon League Champion. That alone is worth more to me than the money I'm offering. I'm literally emptying half of my bank account for this win, just do everyone a favor here and surrender. Do it and I get to challenge the champion, you get set for life, and we all go home happy, everybody wins!"

Once again… the number, the amount of money, it was mocking her. It was waving there, literally within arm's reach, all she had to do was say she surrenders and she could walk out with enough money to set her and Luke up for life.

 **(It's not worth it… don't take it!)** Luke said desperately to her, making her look at her Lucario lover. **(Please… you still have your trainer dignity left… think of your mother… she would never have even listened to this offer, let alone take it. Only she wins if you do this, the moment it's discovered we'll never be trusted in a battle again, every challenge we'll be questioned.)** He begged, holding her arm as if he could restrain her. **(Please… don't do it… don't sell your Trainer Dignity. You almost sold your maturity… don't sell this as well. Please… I'm begging you… just say no!)**

She looked to her Lucario, then to the check, then back to her Lucario, and back to the check again.

 _*Just two words… all I have to say… two words!*_ She thought desperately, trying to make herself say the words.

But in the end, the decision was made. She looked up at the women, took a sigh of defeat, and knew that no matter what, the cost of this battle would be on 'her' head. "No Deal!" She screamed. "If you want your win so bad, then you're going to have to earn it like a true trainer! I don't care if this puts us in the poor house, but I will NEVER sacrifice my Trainer Dignity! Do you hear me?" She put her hand to hear heart and glared at the women. "I don't care if I have to sell my body to feed myself and Luke, I don't care if I have to beg on the street, I don't care if we end up in an alley living in a cardboard box! I will NEVER sacrifice or sell my Trainer Dignity for ANY amount of money."

There was silence again after Rohana made her declaration, then the women put the check away and began stepping away. "If that's the way you want it, so be it. I'll win either way." She said confidently. "I just wanted to make this easy on us, but if you want it to be the hard way, very well. Garchomp!"

" **Gaar!"** Her Garchomp roared, taking powerful steps into the field before her.

"Luke!" Rohana yelled, and Luke nodded before leaping onto the field to face their opponent. "This may be our last battle Luke… so give it everything we've got!"

" **I will…"** He whispered, knowing that now he was fighting for their very livelihood.

"Alright then… let's get this battle underway." The women said. "Garchomp, Dragon Claw!"

" **Gaarr!"** Her Garchomp yelled, before rushing forward with its hooked claw ready to strike.

"Luke, Detect!" Rohana screamed.

Luke nodded and watched the Garchomp swing its attack forward, but nimbly dodged it and landed on its back before it realized where he had gone.

"Now, Flash Cannon!" She screamed now, and Luke brought his paws together and gathered light to unleash.

"Don't just stand there Garchomp, knock him off and use Dragon Rush!" The woman ordered.

" **Garchoooomp!"** The Garchomp said, but just as it started shaking to knock him off, Luke jumped and released his Flash Cannon, striking at the neck, a Garchomp's most vulnerable spot.

Without even managing to get a second dragon claw off, the Garchomp fell to the floor as it received a critical hit. "Get up Garchomp, come on… don't give up!" The woman ordered, and Rohana had a flashback to earlier, when Luke was facing off against the Volcarona and she too said those same words.

But she knew that Garchomp was powerful, if she let this one back into the fight, it could end it in one strike. "Luke, don't let it get back up, Flash Cannon now!"

"Garchomp, get up, use Dragon Rush!" The women yelled fiercely.

Luke nodded and prepared another Flash Cannon, and just as the Garchomp stood back up, he released it once more and struck yet another critical blow. But this time the Garchomp stayed up, and rushed at Luke headlong, yet Luke dodged it just in time, and he seized the opportunity of it missing him to unleash a third Flash Cannon.

This time, the Garchomp went down, and stayed down.

The referee blew his whistle and screamed, "The battle is over, and the winner is, Rohana and Luke!"

"You idiot, I told you, its Princess and Knight!" The woman said with a chuckle. "Well what do you expect when you have your manager cosplay as a referee?"

The woman took off her cloak and removed her hat, revealing blond hair and grey colored eyes. "I guess congratulations are in order, well done trainer." She said.

"C... C… Cynthia?" Rohana stuttered. "Your Champion Cynthia? But… you… and… but… we…"

"Speechless, yea, I get that often." She giggled. "Hey, I have to hide myself sometimes just so I can walk around. Otherwise I can never have any fun. By the way, say hello to my manager!" She said, pointing at the referee who took of his hat to reveal a bald head. "Now let's talk for a bit, because what you just said earlier is what I want to talk to you about."

She walked over to them with her Garchomp and Lucario, her Garchomp looking proud as it stared down at them. "How come your Garchomp is…?" Rohana said while Luke was speechless, they had both thought they brought it down for the count.

"Garchomp took a power reduction pill just before we battled you, that way our power would be at your level." She said with a smile. "Otherwise you would never have stood a chance. We fought you with everything we had, but we did it on your level. We lost fair and square, so don't worry about it. Now… about your Trainer Dignity…"

She smiled as she patted her shoulder. "Never forget what you just said… it doesn't matter how far you fall down the barrel, what matters is you keep your trainer dignity Rohana. People can take victories from you, and you can lose tournaments time and time again. But as long as you have your Trainer Dignity, you'll be a winner because you fought your hardest." She said with a smile. "Now, one other thing… don't become a women with just 'anyone', understand?"

Rohana looked at Cynthia as she smirked. "Yes you know what I mean, but remember to follow these two ideals when choosing who to give 'that' to. Never give it to someone you don't love, and never give it to someone who you don't view is worthy of it. Also… if you're wondering… the best way to keep a secret, is to not tell anyone about it." She said with a chuckle. "Just remember that, and you won't ever get in trouble. Now if you'll excuse me, my manager has me going to an archeology exhibit later, and after that we have a show battle to perform."

(Cynthia's PoV)

As Cynthia left the two behind, her two Pokemon walked next to her, her Garchomp grinning at her the entire time. "Yes I know, I know… we all worked hard this week." She said before tapping her Lucario's shoulder to whisper to him. _"I'm in the mood today, come by my room when the others are asleep, I need time to put on my Lucario suit."_ She whispered, and her Lucario nodded as he smiled.

To her Garchomp, she rubbed her claw and made her look down. _"If you win today's show battle, I'll use the 'strap on' tomorrow love."_ She whispered, and her Garchomp giggled eagerly.

As they walked into the daylight, and the consequential flood of cameras, autographs, and crowds, she only had one thought in her mind

 _*Yep… the best way to keep a secret… is to not tell 'anyone' about it.*_

(Rohana's and Luke's PoV, later that day)

Later that day, Rohana answered the door when someone knocked on it, and it turned out to be Cynthia's manager, delivering an envelope from Cynthia. Inside was a part time job offering for a secretary position, answering her phone calls and such, and a check for one hundred thousand Pokedollars for defeating her in battle.

However, this interrupted a special moment between them, but was quickly put back as once the letter was put back on the table, they returned to locking lips against one another with Rohana now minus all of her clothes.

Rohana melted into her Lucario's mouth, enjoying how he felt to her, and loving being able to relax in his strong protective arms.

For years she's always been protected by him, and she in turn protected him. But never before has she felt this loved or safe as she was held by him, lying in bed with him on top, and his mouth pressed against hers.

As they separated, she could feel his hardened member, now finally released from its sheath pressing against her sex. "I'm ready Luke… I'm finally ready for you." She whispered with a warm smile.

 **(And I'm ready to take you as mine.)** He whispered to her, leaning forward and kissing her once again. **(Once I claim you, you must never look at another male the way you look at me. Only I can have you, and only I will be allowed to touch you.)**

She nodded in understanding as they separated. "In exchange Luke… don't even think of touching other girls." She said with a grin. "I'm the only girl you need, got it?"

 **(Wouldn't have it any other way, my 'Princess'.)** He said as he licked at her neck.

"Well… what are you waiting for?" She asked with a giggle. "Shouldn't a 'knight' take care of his 'princess'?"

He nodded and lifted her legs up slightly so that he had a better angle to penetrate her. But as he began to move forward, she flinched slightly. **(Are you alright?)**

"Yea… I'm just worried… please… be gentle with me?" She asked.

 **(I will… I love you Rohana.)** He said as he began to press into her again.

"And I love you… Luke." She said as she held him tightly.

Then he began pushing in, and he felt her passage become excessively tight, being a Pokemon that was part steel had its benefits, meaning he had no fear of the same pains as other Pokemon and humans did. But his beloved Rohana was a human, and as he pressed further into her he saw she was beginning to moan in pain.

Then he felt her Hymen and without realizing it, broke through it without preparing her. "IT HURTS!" She screamed loudly, her legs locking around him tightly. "It huuurts…"

He felt a pang of sadness as he caused her pain, but he knew it was necessary. Instead he leaned forward and held her until she became adjusted and got over the pain, rubbing her hair with his paws and kissing her mouth until she calmed down.

She continued to whimper and moan in pain for a few moments as she felt herself losing her virginity. It felt like a hot dagger had been shoved into her body, and it was slowly being dragged out. But as the moments passed, she felt the pain go away, and eventually her sobbing faded too.

Then she nodded to say she was ready, and Luke began to thrust in and out of her.

Luke felt how warm she was inside, and as he thrusted she felt even tighter and softer the longer they went. He had never imagined mating would be this good, but he also knew it was because he was mating the human he loved and protected all these years.

"Luke… it feels… amazing… it's starting to feel amazing!" She moaned as he pulled her up into a sitting position, so that he was supporting her weight and they were looking at each other.

 **(And it feels… amazing… inside you!)** He said back, pulling her into a kiss.

He began to pick up his pace, unable to control his instincts as they demanded he go faster. Soon the sound of her flesh slapping against his fur was all that could be heard as he continued to hold her mouth hostage with his own.

"Luke… I'm so glad… you claimed my virginity." She moaned as she separated. "I'm so happy… it was you who took it!"

 **(And I am glad… that you took mine!)** He said back to her, holding her close to him, using his arms to shield her as best he can against a threat that did not exist then. **(You have no idea… how happy I am… that you took mine. Pokemon don't care about their first times like humans do… but I'm happy, that you took mine!)**

They continued to make love in the night, changing positions each time as Luke dictated or Rohana wanted. They spent time in that position where she sat in his lap, then they changed so that she was on her hands and knees while he was behind her, and then he was above her like when they started. But as they picked up their pace, he felt himself prepare to fertilize her.

 **(I'm about to…)** He warned, but the moment he said that, he felt his knot press into her, and he came hard.

Rohana screamed in pleasure as she felt a warmth entering her body, she could also feel this huge pressure suddenly appear when Luke hilted, but all she felt was pleasure. Moments later they collapsed onto the bed, and Luke held her close to him, one of his paws massaging her breasts while his lips pressed against her own.

Then they separated to look at each other. **(Your mine… now.)** He said warmly.

"Yours… always." She replied.

Because his knot locked them together, they simply pulled the blanket over them and slept the rest of the night like that.

A princess, and her knight.

=Five years later=

(Rohana's Mother's PoV)

"Look, the match is about to start kids!" An elderly woman of forty nine said as she turned up the volume of her television.

" **Rio!"** A young Riolu said as it saw a Lucario and woman on screen, their team called Princess and Knight.

"So you two think your parents are going to win today?" She asked the two kids before her while her own team came in with her husband.

"Yea, mom and dad will win!" A young five year old boy said.

She smiled at the two kid's enthusiasm for their parents. She had been worried about her daughter and her new Lucario lover, but after a good talk with him, she gave them her blessing. She was also the only one they trusted their secret with, as they had to have someone watch the boys while they went off and competed in tournaments.

"Who'd have thought our daughter would make such a fine mother, as well as battler." Her husband said with a chuckle as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree." She said with a smile.

 _[And now the battle we've all been waiting for, here we are… Princess and Knight… versus Cynthia and Garchomp!]_ The announcer said. _[Reeeeeeady…. FIGHT!]_


	4. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Hi everyone, it's me your Imperator!

Hope those of you who read it love it.

Someone recently posted that they were hoping it would be a male human / female pokemon only styled fic, and you know who you are, well… I'm sorry?

Can't male Pokemon have their chance with ladies? Do we all hafta be male human/female pokemon?

For the rest of you, I do take requests (on a story by story basis) and as you've noticed, these stories are quite long, upwards of 7k – 10k words each. So remember that when you make a request or post what pairing you'd like to see. Also make sure the couple is feasible… for whoever PM'd me about the Muk, just no… okay?

Also, I try to avoid established characters from the anime, like Ash and Dawn for example. It's just my preference, I prefer to make OC's because you can do more with them, but with characters like Ash, there's a certain formula I got to follow otherwise the character won't be believable.

Now if you mean Ash/Dawn from their respective games, like Red/Pearl, then that I can do, but again, OC's only.

Also, concerning those OC's, if you have a story you'd LOVE to see me try and do, say set up your game character with your dream Pokemon in it (again following the feasible rule from before) then by all means, I'd love to do those types of stories.

And for those of you who have wanted to have a romance story for your game character, say from your HG/SS/OR/AS games, and had this one Pokemon you loved from that game, say Flygon or Umbreon for example, and you want me to do that, tell me the oc, the pokemon, genders, and finally storyline you want me to try and create. Pm me the details or review them in, and if it's a PM, I'm more likely to read/do it, but again it's based on a story by story idea.

Enough of that now, review away, and for those of you who read Arceus' Book and Pack of Destiny and Life, I haven't forgotten em, but let me have a break from those stories atm, I just got a break and am trying to relax. I promise I'll work on those ASAP.


	5. Cresselia

{A Request from Itzmeall)

 _Never forget that what you see in a dream is but another reality, a reality if you but give some thought to, can be just as real as the reality you live in~_

=The Lunar Cycle of Love=

= Human (Jason) / Pokemon (Cresselia) =

 _*Narrator*_

 _[Our story unfolds during the New Moon cycle, near Nimbasa City in the Unova Region, where an earthquake has all but destroyed a nearby town. The earthquake, caused by an unknown but powerful Pokemon, as devastated the area of the town, leaving very few survivors. But while this tragedy has sparked the kindness and care in the residents of Nimbasa City, who instantly began rescue operations, it cannot help one young man who was recovered from the wreckage of his home.]_

 _[But as the moon reached its peak at the stroke of midnight, a Pokemon that bore witness to this event, prepares to do something to alleviate the pain that he was feeling.]_

(?'s PoV)

As he moved up to the human hospital where the young man who was suffering greatly resided, he looked around to make sure that none would interfere with his mission. While he has nothing to fear from the humans of this facility, they may attempt to stop him from carrying out what he had set out to do.

He floated in through the door, wearing a large human jacket to conceal himself, as well as a mask and human hat to conceal his head and face. All that anyone could see of him were his blue eyes. Once he was inside the hospital the first thing he did was head to the stairway to ascend up, but as he did he saw a security guard walk by and notice him.

"Hey visiting hours are over sir." The man said, shining a flashlight at him.

All he did was look at the human, raise his arm, and cast a powerful enough hypnosis to put the guard into a temporary sleep. Without paying him anymore attention, he moved on from the guard as he collapsed.

 _ ***When he awakens he will no doubt be in pain, and while he slumbers he will suffer nightmares, but it's a small sacrifice.***_ He thought to himself as he moved up to the next floor.

Then he began sensing for him, the boy who was suffering a terrible nightmare, not one that _he_ had caused, but no less horrible and vicious. Within seconds he sensed the nightmare, it was indeed a powerful one, and incredibly dark and desperate. He was able to follow it to the source, a room he could not have gotten to from the outside looking in, at least not if he wanted to bring in what he was carrying.

As he approached the room he raised his arm again, and cast a tiny dark pulse on the lock to the door of the room, breaking it off and forcing the door opened. Then he pushed the door opened and crossed the threshold of the room. He looked around and found what he was looking for.

Lying on a bed, with a bandage wrapped around and covering his eyes, with scratches and scars across his arms and legs, was a Human male of about sixteen years old.

The young lad was suffering a great nightmare as he slept, and what made it worse was that he would see nothing else but these nightmares.

He took the hat off, as well as the mask, and finally opened the large oversized coat he wore, revealing who and what he was.

He was Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon, known for being active on the nights of a new moon, bringer of horrible nightmares and inducer of deep sleeps. Despite having this reputation, he was not nearly as horrible as many believed him as, and though he accepts this fate he refuses to simply allow this kind of suffering without at least trying to help.

He had once known this boy's family, in fact the boy's father was a trainer, one that had captured Darkrai before, but released him upon retiring. Out of respect he had watched the boy's family throughout the years since, but never had he imagined that he would witness the incident that occurred in his trainer's town.

 **(Though it is not possible for me to alleviate your dreams, for despite my best intentions, I would only make them worse, even my presence now causes you even greater pain…)** He thought as he watched the boy roll his head from side to side ever so slightly, clearly suffering even worse nightmares by his presence. **(I wish I could change what has happened to you… but that is beyond my power. However… I wish to help you out of respect to my former master.)**

He reached to the coat and opened one of its pockets, and pulled out the object he had wanted to get inside. Between two of his two fingers, was a single green and yellow feather, glowing beautifully dim in the night as he held it.

It was a Lunar Wing, the only thing that could grant wonderful dreams under any circumstance, and the only thing that could ward off his terrible nightmares.

 **(Just as I exist and live in the darkness of the moon, she will shine and radiate the light…)** He whispered as he put the Lunar Wing next to the boy's head. **(We are two opposites… light and dark… and I know she will sense that I have given this to you, and no doubt she will come to investigate.)** He turned to leave, replacing the clothes he had worn before doing so, and glanced back at him one last time. **(I hope… she can help you… where I would only harm you.)**

As he left the hospital he saw several doctors running to the young man's room, and knew that they would soon find the damage he had caused, but he didn't not care. He had done what he'd set out to do, and left into the night, fading into darkness.

(Cresselia's PoV, many hours later that night)

She drifted toward the town, silently following the energy of the Lunar Wing that Darkrai, her dark counterpart stole from her. She knew not of his intentions or why he had stolen one of her feathers, but she knew that she had to get it back. The gift of beautiful dreams was not given lightly to anyone. Normally she was hostile to Darkrai no matter what, because they are polar opposites when it comes to the gift of dreams, but this time she was not reacting with hostility to his actions, merely confusion.

 _ ***Why would he take it though?***_ She thought as she felt the Lunar Wing's energies coming from a hospital. _***He cannot make use of it, so what purpose does stealing it serve?***_

As she moved over the hospital she noticed several humans going in and out of it, some of them wearing uniforms and with search Pokemon. Deciding to ignore them and seek what she was searching for, she entered the hospital via an open window on the top floor.

As luck had it, the door of this room was wide opened for her, and she was able to explore inside the hospital for the stolen feather. She sensed the Lunar Wing was nearby, and following the energy she traced it to a room on the floor she was on. Once outside the door, locked this time, she used her psychic powers to unlock it and force it open. She floated in and searched for what she came for, but instead found a human male, sixteen if she was correct in her judgement of human lifespans, sitting up in a bed and covered in bandages.

"Whose there?" He said nervously, looking at her, but with his eyes blindfolded.

She remained silent as she stared at him, but then her eyes were drawn to something hanging from his left ear, the Lunar Wing that had been stolen from her by Darkrai.

"Whose there?" The young man asked again, fear in his voice now.

Realizing that she had frightened the young man, she decided to take a more gentle approach in getting back her feather. She opened her mind and tapped into his to speak using telepathy. **(I am a Pokemon, and I've come in search of something stolen from me.)** She said gently.

"Stolen… what do you mean?" He asked, turning his head this way and that, trying to search for her apparently. "Who are you… where are you?"

At this she was confused, why did this human not remove the blinds around his eyes, did he not know how to? **(Human… what is wrong with you?)** She asked.

"I can't see… I just… can't see." He said. "My eyes hurt badly… my eyes really hurt."

At this she was even more confused, his eyes hurt him? **(Let me see your eyes.)** She said. **(Perhaps I can tell you what is wrong with them.)**

He nodded and began undoing the blind around his eyes, and moments later she gasped at what she saw. It was impossible for her to believe it, but what she saw could not be denied. His eyes were bloodied, damaged beyond belief. It was no wonder he was complaining about being in great pain, each blink of his eyes caused him pain, and it was obvious as to why he couldn't see.

He was blind.

 **(You poor thing…)** She whispered as she floated over to him, using her telepathy to put the blind back on to protect his damaged eyes from further harm. **(What happened to you?)**

There was silence as he sat there, and she realized now that there was something even more horrible at work here. "An earthquake… near my town… destroyed everything." He said sadly. "Everyone was… killed… except a few survivors… they told me I was one of them. But my family… they didn't…"

At the mention of his family he began sobbing, but his eyes could not react properly because of how badly damaged they were. So all he could do was sob uncontrollably with his mouth, and Cresselia understood now why Darkrai stole the feather from her, and it was obvious he had given it to this young man to help him. But as she leaned close to him, nuzzling his cheek as best she could to comfort him, she couldn't help but ask why 'this' particular human?

There were others who survived that disaster, what made this human special.

 **(Tell me human… do you know of… Darkrai?)** She asked politely.

"Darkrai… yea… my dad he… he said he once knew a Darkrai." He said to her. "He once was a Trainer, and he said he battled alongside a Darkrai in his travels."

Now everything made sense to her, her dark counterpart knew of this human's family, and that was why he had stolen the Lunar Wing from her, to give to this human. **(Human… what is your name?)** She asked him warmly.

"Jason, I'm Jason." He said, holding his hand out to obviously shake her hand, but she couldn't respond in kind.

 **(I'm afraid… I cannot shake your hand Jason… my species does not have hands like yours does.)** She said to him. **(I am Cresselia Jason, the light counterpart to Darkrai.)**

"Cresselia?" He asked her, still staring blindly at her. "I've never even seen a Cresselia before… let alone spoken to one. I wish I could see you… I'm told your species is very beautiful."

She blushed slightly as he described her beauty, it was true, and on the night of the crescent moon she was exceptionally beautiful. But this young man could not see her beauty, at least not until she had an idea. **(Jason, return to your sleep.)** She said politely.

"Sleep… but how… it hurts when I try to close my eyes!" He said sadly. "This is the first time I've been awake since the earthquake, and I've been told about my family. Since then I haven't been able to go back to sleep."

Cresselia felt a pang of sadness yet again for Jason, to be unable to return to the world of dreams was indeed painful. He cannot sleep on his own for the pain of his eyes prevented him, but she wanted to help him somehow, for it was her duty to help those suffering in the dream world. **(Lay down Jason, I will help you sleep.)** She said.

Jason nodded and went back to lying down on his bed, but she could tell his head was flinching in pain each time his eyes instinctively tried to and did close shut. She levitated to his side and tapped into his consciousness, then she slowly began to meld their minds together, not enough to erase them but just enough to merge them into one body, her own. Then she closed her eyes and began to sleep, and alongside her Jason began to fall asleep as well, as the pains his body caused his mind became nothing but faint echoes.

Then she concentrated and pictured the room they were in to her best abilities, and recreated the room as a dream, bringing both her and Jason into it. **(There… now open your eyes Jason.)** She said to him.

Jason apparently did open his eyes, because he looked around as he sat up in his bed. "I'm still awake… I thought I'd be asleep." He said in confusion.

 **(You are asleep, you are just in your dreams.)** She said with a smile. **(Remove your bandages and open your eyes, and see the world around you, as I have seen it.)**

He nodded and began undoing the bandages on his head, and once they were off he opened his eyes, undamaged and just as they used to be.

She blushed again as she beheld Jason in his untarnished and undamaged form. He was sixteen years old, of decent build in his muscles, especially his legs and torso as well as his arms, indicating that he did do some exercising. She wasn't an expert on humans, but she noticed that Jason had no hair on any part of his body with exception to his head and eyebrows, at least that she could see. But his eyes were what captured her attention, they were purple, a deep purple color.

"I can see… but… I'm…" He said as he looked around and looked down at his arms, completely devoid of any scars or injuries. "And my pains… I don't feel any pain anymore!"

 **(Yes you can see, I used the last memory you have of your own body, to recreate you within your dreams.)** She said warmly. **(Within your dreams, you are healthy and whole, and while your body lies in pain in the real world, with our minds combined I have suppressed your pain to allow you to enter the dream world. Right now your body rests, while your mind remains active, as it would within the realm of dreams.)**

"Amazing…" He said, but he looked up at her and said, "Wow, you are beautiful, just like I always was told."

 **(Thank you…)** She whispered back, again blushing at the compliment. **(Tell me… why are your eyes purple? I have never seen a human with eyes of your color.)**

"My eyes…" He said. "Well… that's because there aren't a lot of humans with my _condition_ , in fact I'm one of the few cases they know of."

 **(Condition? I don't understand)** She said in confusion.

"You see Cresselia, I have what the doctors' call, Alexandria's Genesis." He explained as he got up and looked out the window, seeing the outside world as she saw from his room. "They said it's a rare 'mutation' that occurs at birth, I don't know exactly how. But they said that because of this mutation, my eyes changed to a purple coloration a few months after I was born. They also told me that this mutation affects my health drastically, giving me an extremely powerful immune system. Apparently I'll almost never get sick, and I'll live to an average lifespan of one hundred years if I'm careful about how I live, one hundred and fifty if I'm lucky."

 **(That's… incredible!)** She said in amazement as she levitated over to him. **(You have been blessed by Arceus it seems. Are there others like you?)**

He shook his head and looked at her. "I was the only known case, there may have been others in the past, but I was the only recorded one for this century I'm told."

At that, she felt another pang of sadness for this human, he lost so much in one day, his family, his friends, his home, and now his beautiful eyes. He had such beautiful eyes here in this dream world, but out in the real world they were damaged beyond repair. He was perhaps the only human with such a gift, and now that gift's most beautiful appearance was lost.

 **(I am sorry for your loss Jason.)** She said, going to look at his beautiful eyes. **(I wish I could help you see again… but that is beyond my abilities.)**

"I understand…" He said with a sad sigh, before he began to cry. "I just… miss my family. My mother and father… my little brother. They were all there with me this morning… everything was normal… and then that Earthquake happened. Now… now they're all…"

He fell to his knees and began sobbing uncontrollably, breaking down into tears before her, and all she could do was go over to him and nuzzle his cheek affectionately.

She could feel his body beginning to awake in the real world, and realized that their time was up. Unlike the real world, time in the dream world passes by much faster. An hour in the real world can equal up to a minute in the dream world sometimes. **(Forgive me Jason… I'm sorry… but it's time we returned to the real world.)** She said sadly. **(Our bodies must awaken, else we risk damage to our minds.)**

"If I wake up… I won't be able to see… will I?" He asked her as he began to calm down, but the tears were still there. "And the pain will return won't it?"

She nodded sadly as she began to separate their minds, the dream world around them beginning to break down. **(Yes… I'm sorry…)**

"It's alright… I understand." He said with a sad sigh. "Will you visit me again tomorrow night?"

At that Cresselia broke their connection, and she awoke to the bright sunlight on her face, and looking down at Jason as he laid in bed. She heard his last question at the last second, but the prospect of visiting him again seemed strange to her. But as he sat up, now feeling the pain of his body and especially his eyes, she figured that perhaps it was best if she remained with him.

 **(No… I won't visit you tomorrow night Jason.)** She said to him telepathically, and spoke again just before he responded. **(I will stay with you, from now on. If my dark counterpart was willing to stay with your father, then I can stay with his son.)**

There was silence as the words sank in, and then Jason awkwardly tried to reach out for her, and eventually he found her neck. Then he reached around with his other arm and pulled her into a shaky hug, all the while sobbing in gratitude through his mouth. "Thank you… just… thank you Cresselia…" He said. "I promise… I'll do what I can to take care of you… just as my dad did for Darkrai."

She smiled back and nuzzled his cheek with her own cheek. **(I know you will… but our relationship will be one of mutual taking care of.)** She declared. **(You will take care of me during the day, while I shall take care of you during the night. Do you agree to my terms?)**

"Alright." He said with a faint chuckle. "But… I might need help during the day. I still can't see… you know."

She nodded in understanding, and turned just as the door opened and a nurse got the shock of her life.

*Narrator*

[For the next two years Jason stayed in the hospital, recovering from the injuries that damaged his body and took away the life he knew. While he was there, Cresselia shocked the region and city with her presence, and declared that she would remain with Jason as his Pokemon Partner. From then on the two were inseparable, neither one being seen without the other. It was a little awkward at first, but eventually they became used to each other's presence in their lives.]

[Cresselia spoke to the doctors in the hospital, in the hopes that they could restore his eyes. But alas, despite their knowledge in healing and curing Pokemon, they were not as skilled when it came to humans, nor did technology advance as far as being able to regenerating something as complex and fragile as the human eye. They told her that while they could eventually remove the injuries his body suffered, his eyes were just too damaged to be healed. While it 'is' possible for surgery to give him new eyes, they would be nothing like his old ones.]

[Jason was told about the surgery, and was partially tempted to wait and see if eyes could be acquired for him to go through with it. But Cresselia did not like it, to replace his once beautiful eyes with fake, less impressive ones, would be a worse fate than losing them entirely as he did. That was all it took to convince him to refuse the procedure, that and they could not find any replacements for him.]

[Yet each night, when he went to bed, he and Cresselia would enter into the dream world again, and once more travel and speak to each other as they would if they were in the real world and able to see each other. Eventually they began to grow quite fond of one another, and with each passing day their feelings began to develop for one another. Then the day came when Jason could finally leave the hospital, and live a hopefully normal life.]

(Jason's PoV)

"Well Cress, how does it look?" He asked Cresselia as they stood outside of their new home.

 **(It looks alright Jason, your uncle did a fine job setting us up in this place.)** She said to him in his mind.

It was years after he was first let into the hospital to treat his injuries, and while the emotional scars had not fully mended, the injuries he suffered to his body had healed. It was hard to imagine that almost two years ago his legs were fractured, broken glass and small stones were spread throughout his body, and his eyes had shards in them, damaging them beyond repair. He had been in so much pain that he could barely go a day without receiving pain pills to alleviate it.

Yet through the pain, and the loss he suffered in his friends and family, he gained something just as wonderful. He gained a closer friend in Cresselia, and thanks to her he was able to see, at least partially. He could not see during the day, but at night, with Cresselia's help, he was able to once more see through his old eyes.

And the first thing he saw each time he went to sleep, was Cresselia's beautiful face, from her crescent moon shaped head, to her swan like body, and her beautiful pink wings. Thanks to her helping him, he managed to live each day knowing that each night he would be with her again in their dream life.

Also, though he could not see her in the real world, he did not need to in order to know that he was happy to be with her.

Minutes later they entered the house, Cresselia guiding him as he used his tapping stick to make sure he didn't trip and knew where he was going.

He had received this small house from his uncle who was a businessman working for the Devon Corporation in Hoenn, who after hearing what happened, had rushed to help him however he could. He had set up this house for him to live in while he tried to find something to do with his life.

 **(This is a humble place your uncle has given you.)** Cresselia said. **(There are a few rooms for us, a living room, a bathroom, kitchen and dining room, all a pair need in life apparently.)**

"Sounds nice." He said as she guided him to the bedroom to sleep.

Over the last two years Cresselia had improved her ability to pull him into the dream world, developing two techniques for them both. The first was simply recreating the environment she wanted and simply them moving around it in the dream world.

However the second method, one she had perfected to a certain degree, allowed their bodies to move in the real world, while their minds did the same in the dream world. In essence, if he were to pick up a spoon in the dream world, his body would pick up the same spoon in the real world. Of course this method was extremely difficult, and required a lot of mental concentration, so they only ever did that when she concentrated on one room, but they never had to do it as of yet.

"Alright, I guess I'm in bed now." He said as he felt something soft in front of him, soft yet sturdy like a bed. "Shall I fall asleep now?"

 **(Of course.)** Cresselia said.

He nodded and laid on his back, and closed his eyes while Cresselia performed her ability, putting his body into sleep while pulling his mind into her dream. Within a few moments he opened his eyes and took off his sunglasses, and looked around at their new home.

But of course, the first thing he saw was Cresselia, as beautiful as always. "Hi Cresselia." He said to her.

 **(Hello Jason.)** She said with a smile. **(It's nice to see your eyes once again.)**

"It's nice to see you as well Cresselia." He replied back with a smile as well.

Yes, in the two years since they first met, he and Cresselia had grown close to one another. He himself had developed a slight crush on the legendary the moment he had laid eyes on her, dream or not. She was beautiful to him, a kind figure in mythology and gentle in her actions. The mere fact that she had chosen to stay with him, of all the people in the world, was something he still couldn't believe.

 **(Jason… you know your staring at me.)** Cresselia said with a giggle.

"Oh… uh… sorry." He said, thoroughly embarrassed. "Shall we check out the house?"

(Cresselia's PoV)

She nodded as he took the lead to check out their new home, blushing slightly as she felt his growing attraction to her becoming evident. In truth, she was fully aware of his feelings for her for many, many months now, and she too felt the same way toward him. He was a handsome enough human, his only damaging feature being the loss of his eyes now, and he was polite despite the losses he had suffered.

She also knew he was trying to find some way to take care of them both, but without the ability to see, his options were limited, yet he had begun looking into something called 'Phone Therapy', where people talk to someone about their problems on the phone for when they want to remain anonymous. It would pay well, if he could get his license.

But she wasn't interested in what he would do with 'his' life, she was far more interested in what 'they' would do with their lives.

She was attracted to him, very attracted, and he was just as attracted to her if not more. With each day that passed she was picturing them both together, their lips pressed against one another, enjoying each other in the light of the crescent moon.

Yet as they explored the kitchen, Jason examining the various pots and pans without actually moving them, she eyed the Lunar Wing still hanging from his ear with a mixture of fear.

She wanted to get closer to him, to be as close as she could with him, but she was afraid. She was terrified of what would happen to her if she went through with the act, if they became lovers in the truest sense. Would she no longer be the Lunar Pokemon? Would she lose her powers? Would she become 'tainted', and no longer be the light of good dreams to counterbalance the darkness of Darkrai's nightmares?

She had never had a 'lover' before, she didn't know what the outcome would be having lived since the day she came into being virtually on her own. Yes she had encountered humans from time to time, spent time with some for brief periods, but never long enough to the point where she became attached to one.

Jason was the first, the first to have captured her heart, without ever capturing 'her'. Over the last two years they spent each night together, getting to know one another and eventually developing their relationship to where it was. Yet as they looked around the living room together, she once more stared at her human partner, and felt herself feel the love she felt for him, she couldn't help but wonder what he would want with her.

Did he want to take that next step with her? Would he want to?

 ***I have to find out… tonight… I will ask!*** She thought determinedly. ***No matter what happens, I must ask him tonight… I must know.***

(Jason's and Cresselia's PoV, late at night)

"Did you like the dinner I made, with your help of course." He said with a chuckle as he slowly put the used dishes in the sink.

 **(It was wonderful Jason.)** She to him. **(Although I don't eat nearly as much as you, despite my size.)**

"I'll remember that." He said with a yawn. "You know, despite how much I sleep, I always feel sleepy for some reason."

 **(Well then we best head off to bed.)** She said to him, poking him with her nose so he knew where she was. **(Come, I'll help you into bed.)**

He nodded and held Cresselia's body close to him, feeling her soft and short fur beneath his fingers as she guided him. As he held her he heard a small and subtle, but noticeable moan escape her. "Cress?" He asked curiously, using her nickname.

 **(Hmm?)** She replied as he felt them enter the bedroom.

"Did I hurt you by accident?" He asked.

 **(Oh no… I'm fine… I'm just thinking.)** She said.

"About?"

She remained silent as she helped him to the bed, and before long he had removed his sunglasses and his shoes as well so he could sleep. Then he laid down and felt Cresselia lay down next to him, with her head over his chest. Soon enough he felt a strange tingling sensation in his head, different than the usual times when she drew him into the dream world.

But he woke up moments later with his eyes, and looked at Cresselia looking down at him with a worried expression on her face.

 **(I am sorry Jason… but I wanted to talk to you desperately about something.)** She said nervously.

"About what Cresselia?" He said as he sat up.

 **(About 'us'… about… this.)** She said as she leaned forward and angled her face so that she could kiss his lips with her own.

This caught him completely off guard as he felt her press against him, but it only lasted a moment as he relaxed and returned the kiss. He closed his eyes and brought a hand to her cheek to rub it softly, getting a coo of delight and affection from her. For a full minute they held their kiss, neither one separating from the other, until finally he broke it to look intently at her.

"Cresselia… are you?" He asked.

 **(Yes… I've known about your feelings for me for a while now, and I must admit… I feel them as well.)** She said with a smile. **(I have never felt like this about any other human, never, and I have seen many human's lives pass in the blink of an eye. I have lived for many years, and your lifespans are all but fractions of a second compared to mine, but not once have I felt what I feel toward you. I just wanted to know… how you felt about me, and what you think about 'us' as a couple.)**

"Cresselia, I've wanted to hear you say those words for a long time now." He said with a blush, but he also heard the faint fear in her tone. "I mean, it's practically a dream come true to hear you say that you like me in 'that' way. But why do you sound so afraid?"

Her smile faded slightly as she looked out the window and at the crescent moon that was shining brightly that night. It was a cloudless night, the perfect night for anything to happen. She knew that tonight, if they both took that next step, would be a night they would remember for decades. **(Because I 'am' afraid Jason.)** She replied. **(This has never happened to me before… you do not realize it but… I want us to become** _ **more**_ **than just a couple. I want us to be more, I want to express my love both emotionally and physically. But I'm terrified…)** She nodded her head and told him to look at the moon as well. **(Look at it Jason… it's beautiful, the moon, it lies up there, a symbol of purity and beauty, a testament to the symbolism I speak of.)**

"Yes… it's just like you Cresselia, beautiful and lovely." He said, looking at it as well.

 **(Yes… I share much in common with the crescent moon, for I too am both purity and beauty incarnate.)** She said with a sad frown. **(You don't realize it… but I am a virgin in the ways of sex. I have never experienced it nor have I ever seen or expressed it. Just as the crescent moon is pure and beautiful, so am I, it is how I have been able to give form and power to the Lunar Wings.)** She looked at him with love and fear filled eyes. **(I want to go further Jason… I love you just as you love me… and I want to be one with you as you want to be one with me… but I am terrified. I do not fear that I will be unable to please you, for you are similar to me. No what frightens me is that if we become true lovers, in losing my purity I will lose what makes me 'me'.)**

Jason nodded in understanding and held Cresselia close to him, feeling her cry softly on his shoulder. "I understand Cresselia." He whispered warmly. "If you don't want to do it, I won't ask you."

 **(But we won't be true lovers than… and I 'do' want to Jason.)** She replied sadly, separating to look at him determinedly with her pink eyes. **(Jason… I love you, and you love me, on this night of the crescent moon, when I am at my most beautiful, I want you to take me! But…)** She gave a single cry as she put her forehead to rest against his. **(Promise me that when you take me… you will hold me tight… and not let me go. Swear that when you take me, you will still love me, even if I should lose all of my beauty. Say that if I should lose my powers, and nevermore be able to grant you the gift of dreams, you will still be with me.)**

He softly rubbed her head in assurance, before he whispered his reply. "I will Cresselia." He said. "No matter what happens tonight, we'll go into it together. You gave me the chance to 'see' again, even if it's a dream. To me, the 'you' I see will always be the same Cresselia I saw when I opened my eyes in that hospital."

She looked at him and pressed her mouth against his, feeling the warmth of his kiss again. **(Make love to me then… Jason.)** She said. **(We are in a special dream… as we move here our bodies will move the same. So when we make love in here… we make love to each other in the real world.)**

He nodded and slowly began to rub and feel his lunar lover, knowing that she was terrified of what would happen, but willing to go through with it, he was determined to help her as best he could. But since he too had no idea what to do, he simply let his instincts guide him.

The first thing he did was let one of his hands explore her lower body, and after rubbing her for a few minutes, he felt his hands press over something like a slit, just below the base of her tail where it met with her main body. As his hand passed over it, he heard Cresselia moan in pleasure, breaking from their kiss to do so. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked her.

 **(Yes… my sacred place… it has never been touched in all my life.)** She whispered. **(You are the first, the absolute first to lay your hand upon it, the very first to see it…)**

"I didn't think legendaries had…" He said.

 **(I am female remember… I do have it.)** She said with a chuckle. **(We legendaries of gender do have sexes, only those that are 'genderless' do not have them to my knowledge. Now that you've found it… please keep going, I want us to remember this night forever, should the worst happen to me.)**

He nodded in understanding and began to rub her sex again, feeling it beginning to get soft at his touch while Cresselia began undoing his clothes with her telepathy. All the while this happened she continued to kiss his mouth, performing the only action she could without hands to make him feel good.

While his clothes were removed and tossed to the side one at a time, the mere idea of what he was doing with Cresselia, his crush, was enough to get his member to readiness. Knowing that she had never done this before, never pictured this happening before, never even thinking of this was turning him on. But at the same time he was afraid, if what she said would happen, and she did lose her most beautiful power, the ability to create the Lunar Wings and bestow good dreams, could he live with himself knowing he was the cause?

Cresselia meanwhile was feeling a strange feeling in her sex, never before had it been touched, and now it was being felt and pleasured in ways that she had never believed. She could even feel herself beginning to feel a tingling sensation as she was continued to be touched. The lips of her sex started becoming swollen and puffed, changing to a reddish color as her body prepared for something it had never done.

Then the last piece of Jason's clothing was removed, his underwear, revealing his five inch member, swollen and standing erect.

She nodded at seeing it, and levitated herself into position, angling her body so that while sitting, he had an easier time gaining access to her sex. When they were ready, Jason put his arms around her to hug her close, and they stared into each other's eyes again. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her. "Once we do this, there's no going back."

She nodded again in understanding. **(Just hold me close… and don't let me go.)** She said in worry.

"I won't… I love you." He said as he began to lower her gently onto him.

 **(And I love you…)** She whimpered as she felt something entering her.

Her passage began to grip tightly on what was inside of her, unused to having anything in her sex. Then as he reached halfway into her, she felt his member prod her barrier, marking her as a virgin. It was their point of no return, if they wanted to stop and preserve their purity, now was the time. But she nodded to him, and braced herself for the pain which came a few seconds later, when he jabbed at it a few times before finally breaking it.

" **Hhhhng…"** She groaned in pain, never feeling this pain ever.

While they sat there and waited for her to adjust, she looked down at where they were connected, and saw the lines of red, a deep red that made her feel weird. _***That's it…***_ She thought. _***Thousands of years of purity… of preserving my virginity… have all just ended in one… moment.***_ She imagined her wings to glow brightly before becoming dim, to fade into blackness, yet while she adjusted, her wings did nothing, continuing to glow the same vibrant pink as always.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked after a few moments.

 **(Yes… please… continue.)** She whimpered, still afraid at what would happen.

With that, and knowing she was still afraid, he began to thrust up into her, still holding her tightly.

With each thrust that he did Cresselia felt a jab of pain, her passage still unused to this action, never being touched like this before, but as each thrust happened something began to occur. It was subtle at first, but with each thrust Jason did into her passage, she felt the jabs of pain become less and less and the pleasure she began to feel grew in increasing amounts.

Soon the pain was all gone and pleasure took its place, and her groans of pain became moans of pleasure.

While they continued to make love, Jason drew Cresselia into a kiss, distracting her temporarily while he continued to thrust slightly faster, electing moans and coos of delight with each thrust.

What they didn't realize or notice, was that her wings were reacting to their love making, slowly changing shape as each shake sent particles of light around the room. Soon they were no longer circular curves, they had somehow taken the form of hearts.

They separated a few moments later and stared into each other with love in their eyes, and soon she was starting to thrust harder onto Jason's member as he thrusted up into her.

"Cresselia… it feels wonderful inside of you." He whispered to her. "It feels like I'm being wrapped in velvet, warm velvet before a fire."

 **(And you feel amazing!)** She replied. **(Like a piece of the heavens has given themselves a bit of you and made me feel this pleasure!)**

Moments later they came together once more into a kiss, just as they began pounding against one another, unable to stop their bodies from reacting. Then, without warning, Jason stopped as he held her close and moaned loudly into her mouth, and she felt a warmth spreading and entering her inside.

 **(I can… feel you!)** She moaned. **(I feel you… inside… it feels… warm.)**

They looked at each other once again and fell onto the bed, unable to stay up after their love making came to its end. "Thank you… Cresselia." Jason whispered as he began closing his eyes. "For being here… with me."

 **(And I will remain here… with you.)** She replied just as tiredly. **(In both this reality, and in 'our' reality.)**

With that, they both closed their eyes and left their dream land, falling asleep in the real world, just as tired from their lovemaking.

=Seven Years Later=

(Jason's PoV)

"Your welcome ma'am." He said as he hung up the phone of his latest client. "She says that she's feeling much happier nowadays Cressi. I guess she finally got over the loss of her husband."

 **(That is wonderful.)** Cresselia said as she floated over to him with a smile.

They were once again in their dream world, Cresselia had perfected the method to allow their bodies to mirror their dream selves' actions, but she still had to limit it to one room only. Yet he was just happy to be able to see her in the day as well as the night.

It had been many years since their first time, and according to Cresselia, her abilities did not diminish in the slightest, in fact quite the reverse. She said that she was having a stronger effect on those within the surrounding area of at least fifty miles of her current location. Furthermore, as if to make it even more obvious that she was no longer a virgin, another layer of feathers had grown on her wings, creating a reddish ring on top of the normal pink one that was her outermost layer of feathers.

 **(So… since you did a good job with this client… I think you deserve a reward.)** Cresselia said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. **(Tonight is a New Moon night, I'll see you in bed later love~.)**

He chuckled as she levitated over to the kitchen and began levitating pots and pans for dinner.

Another thing that happened, was that with each phase of the moon's cycle, Cresselia became hot in her sex, and the only cure, that 'they've' found, was to have sex and cool her off. According to her, thousands of years of no 'satisfaction' caught up to her with a vengeance after their first time. So now each moon cycle resulted in her going into what would be described as a 'heat cycle'. In her words, she described it as, **(My body crying out for that which it has been denied for so long.)**

However, while most Pokemon went into heat to procreate, Cresselia could not reproduce because of her species. She was a one of a kind species, and such she lacked the necessary organs to procreate despite being a female.

This was a little sad for them at first, but it came with the benefit that they could mate whenever they wanted, and not risk an accidental pregnancy.

Hours later when they finished dinner, they returned to their bedroom, and consequentially beginning to make love to one another, they failed to notice the shadowy figure wearing the heavy coat and hat outside their house, staring at the couple.

(Darkrai's PoV)

He stared at them while they made love, and felt a sense of relief wash over him. _***So it has come to pass.***_ He thought as he beheld his light counterpart's final form, radiating the true beauty of the lunar moon. _***Shadow and light are both polar opposites, while all embrace and enjoy the benefits of the light, they shun and fear the dark.***_

He turned and held up one of Cresselia's newest Lunar Wings, with a tint of red mixed in with the green and yellow. This newest wing, created by the final form of Cresselia's feathers, contained the power to bestow upon whoever possessed it, the most beautiful of dreams. Dreams so powerful, that they can become a reality within the dream world of whoever possesses it.

 _ ***Darkness and Light… opposites to each other, but complementing one another. Neither can be had without the other being present. Fear of reality causes the desperate to flee into their dreams, but the horrors of their nightmares cause them to face and embrace their reality.***_ He turned and looked at Cresselia one final time, before turning to leave, vanishing into the darkness again. _***This is our fate… Cresselia, my light counterpart.***_


	6. Serperior (F)

_True feelings are expressed not just with words, but with actions, and true love is expressed by taking action when words are not enough~_

=A Royal Desire=

= (Human) Ryan / (Pokemon) Elizabeth =

*Narrator*

[In the Kalos region there are many high class families that take extreme pride in their wealth and status. These families often indulge in their wishes to have only the finest of anything, whether they be furniture, tutors, statues, food, or even Pokemon. For one particular family, only the finest would do to represent their family, that at one time had close ties to the king of Kalos. This finest example of all Pokemon, was the Serperior family.]

[Yet while this wealthy family rose from its humble roots as servants to the king, others are not as fortunate as they are 'servants' to this and other families. But while the family believes that only the finest will do for their beloved family 'pet', for the Serperior, the finest of a comfortable lifestyle is not nearly close enough.]

(Elizabeth's PoV)

She stared with her eyes as she watched her 'owner' pet her silky skin, detesting his touch with every second, but enduring it because she knew he'd soon be out of her eyesight. Her owner wore an expensive Mareep wool suit, designer pants made of Mareep wool, pitch black shoes with the leather shined to a spot, and an overly priced hat that served no real purpose other than to be there to compliment his clothes.

"Alright my lovely, daddy will be back in a week!" He said with that pompous attitude of one who thought he was better. "You be a darling and be safe now, this business trip will only last a short time, then I'll be back with even more lovely ornaments to decorate your room!"

 _ ***Whatever, just go already!***_ She thought bitterly, but pretended to smile and nod in understanding. _***Leave me alone with 'him' you ignoramus!***_

She couldn't take him touching her, and she wanted to smack him senseless just so she could end this pointlessly one sided conversation. But she endured it because once he had gone, she would be free to spend time with the one she truly wanted to be with.

In all honesty, she absolutely towered over her owner, at full length she was over ten feet long, while he only stood maybe five feet three. But she remained curled up to give herself the impression of being submissive and subservient to this wealthy human, yet inside she resented the mere thought of ever listening to him. However she endured, because of one single reason that continued to make this over pampered lifestyle worth it. That reason being that once her snobby rich owner left, she would finally be free to do what she really wanted.

"Well my darling, I'm off now, take care of yourself!" He said at long last, picking up his overpriced suitcase and leaving. "I'll make sure that the gardener feeds you and takes good care of you as usual. I'm sorry about the maids and butlers not being able to stay with you, but I need their help with these business trips. You know how it is, yachts don't take care of themselves, yet anyway!" He laughed as he closed the door behind him.

" **Ugh… finally!"** She whispered as she rubbed the spot on her neck with her tail, feeling filthy despite the fact that her owner used gloves. **"Now… I just have to wait for Ryan."**

Thinking of Ryan the gardener as well as her caretaker when her owner was away on his business trips, made her giggle with excitement. She couldn't wait until her owner was away from the estate, once he was out of her way, it would but just the two of them again.

" **I wonder who he brought this time."** She thought as she slithered around her room, waiting patiently for her Ryan to come for her. **"Maybe a Charizard, or perhaps a Durant? Oh, maybe he brought a Talonflame or even a Roserade!"**

Normally her 'owner', oh how she hated that word, forbade any Pokemom battles on his lovely estate, for fear that they might damage his expensive home, or Arceus forbid scratch his living trophy, _'her'_.

She absolutely despised how he treated her as she looked around her room, disgusted now by the lavish treatment that she once thought was all she ever wanted in life. Her room was painted with ivory green and golden yellow paint, had a crystal chandelier hanging high above her to cascade beautiful lights during the day, there were soft cushions and pillows littering the floor, and she even had a full sized table complete with sterling silver dining utensils with symbols like her own that covered her body. The room even had its own walk in closet for clothes she never even wore, an exercise room filled with treadmills that she couldn't use, and a bathroom filled with spotless porcelain baths!

All in all, it was a room fit for royalty, and she absolutely despised it with every scale on her body.

When she first lived here as a Snivy, she was amazed that she was being given this treatment, and relished in her lifestyle, believing she was royalty. But after three years when she became a Servine, she found herself bored with it, and longed for something more in her life. Any excitement was welcomed, heck she even broke the chandelier twice just so something cool happened, although it was replaced the next day each time and the worker who installed the previous one often sued for 'faulty installation of equipment'.

Then one day, while her owner was away, she managed to sneak out of her room and found two of the maids taking time off to watch television, and what she saw amazed her. They were watching a Pokemon battle, she was enamored with the concept that Pokemon like herself battled for sport, fame, fortune, and glory alongside their trainers. She instantly wanted to try it, but when she tried fighting a couple of stray Pidgey that landed in the garden, her 'owner' pulled her away, for fear that she might 'hurt herself', and instantly shooed away the birds. From then on, she began to resent her life with him, but everything changed when he hired a new gardener after the previous one retired.

 _*Knock*_

"Hello, Elizabeth, I'm coming in now." A voice called through the door, making her excited as it opened up to reveal her Ryan.

" **Ryan!"** She called out, snaking her way over to him and tackling him to the floor. **"Finally, I've been dying of boredom in here!"**

"Alright, alright, haha!" He said as she curled around him gently, giving him her version of a hug. "I get it, you're happy to see me." He managed to gently coax her off of him, but it was tough because she just wanted to stay curled around him. "Alright, Master Jenson is gone with the others now. So it's now just the two of us."

" **Good, I can't stand that moron!"** She hissed happily, smiling at him, but of course though what she said was plain as day to her, to him all he heard was, **"Ser, Serperior serp!** "

This was the reason she endured that human, this was the reason she pretended to be happy with her owner. The gardener, Ryan, a servant to the estate and caretaker of the garden paths.

When he was first hired, she didn't think much of him, but after her owner left him and her alone, trusting him to take care of his prized Serperior, her attitude changed toward him entirely, especially after she realized he was a part time battler. True he only did it for the fun and for sport, as well as for the Pokemon who did enjoy the spirit of the competition, but she was amazed that her owner had hired a battler to garden.

She remembered her first day alone with him, she was watching him through her window, bored as always, watching him tend to the gardens. Then after an hour, when she decided to take a bath, she began hearing noises outside, and went back to find the gardener, and two Pokemon, a Chikorita and a Bulbasaur, battling. What was even stranger was that they were obeying 'his' commands.

She watched it with amazement, as well as longing, wishing she were down there battling as well. Apparently he had seen her, and noticed her look of longing as she watched them battle, for mere fun. Then he took pity on her and let her out into the garden with them so that she could join in the battle.

Though she was far stronger than those two little starters, his own personal Pokemon as well as helpers, she had more fun and excitement in that play battle than she had her whole life. The thrill of the fight, the excitement of what moves they'd use, the strategies they employed, it was a rush she had never had before. Since then, she found herself waiting every day for her owner to leave, so that it would be the two of them again, when they could battle again and have fun that she would never have been allowed.

"Alright Elizabeth, I wish I had some stronger Pokemon today, but my friend says he needs all of his competitive battlers for a tournament coming up." He said as they left her room and pulled out two Pokeballs. "So I'm afraid all I've got are Chica and Bulba, I hope you don't mind."

" **Oh of course not, I love battling no matter who my opponent!"** She said to him.

Once they were out in the garden, he took some of his gardening equipment and positioned it near the petunias and rose bushes. Then he took his Pokeballs and opened them up, releasing the two starters Bulba and Chica.

She looked down at the two small Pokemon, and they looked up at her with a mixture of admiration and respect. **"Hi there!"** Chica said with a smile.

" **Hello Chica, hello Bulba."** She said back. **"Are you two ready to lose today?"**

" **Hah, as if, we'll cream you this time!"** Bulba said proudly.

"Alright you three, enough of that for now!" Ryan said, getting all of their attention as he grabbed scissors. "First thing's first, I need to finish weeding, once that's done we can have some fun battling!"

With that he began to weed the flowers, leaving her and the two starters to do whatever they wanted, but they each grabbed some of his tools and began helping him out.

Now one would wonder why she, a high class Pokemon, would go so low as to help a mere gardener when he was technically 'her' servant as well as her 'owner's'. The truth, it would surprise some, as she eyed him with a caring smile, was that she admired him deeply. This was why she was slithering around in the dirt and grass, helping him weed and tidy the garden up like a common grass type, because she respected and admired him far above what she put her owner's standing at. Like the butlers and maids who tended to her each day, he was a hard working human, unlike her owner who merely inherited his fortune and kept it thanks to his fancy education.

True, Ryan did not go to college, whereas her owner went for three degrees in business, but he was kind and very intelligent for his standing. She didn't know where he lived, but she knew he worked here on the estate from morning till midafternoon, during which she would watch him every minute as he tended to the garden with careful hands.

She deeply admired him, after him serving and working there for over five years, she truly admired him. In fact, as she blushed slightly and began to pick up her pace with weeding, being careful not to damage the rose bushes, she more than admired him. She had developed quite the crush on him, and this was no small joke, this wasn't just your atypical female Pokemon falls in love with hard working human male, or male Pokemon falling in love with fragile but very strong female human.

No, her feelings for Ryan had a far deeper meaning, simply because of who she is and what she represents.

For a Serperior, a species that takes great pride in being of the highest nobility, that a mere glare from a Serperior could freeze any opponent in their track, it meant a huge thing for them to be romantically interested in anyone. It means that whoever they chose to love, would be elevated higher among the Pokemon world than any other, practically making them royalty.

" **Hey, Elizabeth."** Bulba said as he walked over to her, using his vines to hold a back where they were putting the weeds they cut away. **"What's up, you look distracted today?"**

She glanced down at the bulbasaur as she cut away more weeds. **"Just… thinking is all."** She replied.

" **Thinking about Ryaaaaan!"** Chica giggled as she tossed in more weeds to the bag.

" **Silence!"** She hissed, glaring down at the two of them and scaring them instantly into being quiet. **"I'm sorry, it's just… difficult for me."** She said apologetically. **"To be so close to him, and yet be unable to show true affection, outside of the small examples I do for him."**

" **Told you she had a crush on him!"** Chica giggled to Bulba as they got over her glare.

" **Yea, I hear ya."** Bulba replied as they walked away with the bag.

She sighed again as she watched them go to leave her alone, then she turned and stared again at Ryan as he wiped his forehead and picked up Chica and Bulba when they walked over to him. She wished deep down that she were 'his' Pokemon as well, being owned by a lower member of society seemed so much better than this lavished lifestyle she was used to.

 _ ***They get to enter battles, compete for fun, get dirty in the ground and have fun at the same time while being serious.***_ She thought as Chica began tickling him with her vines. _***And what do I do… sit in my room, get pampered like a queen, and stare out the window when I'm bored.***_

They continued to weed the garden, and soon enough they were all finished. So while he, Bulba and Chica rested after all the work to keep the massive garden prim and nice, she slithered off into the estate and back into her room. Then she slid over to the wall where her owner's vault was, which stored all of his money.

" **Hmpf, the arrogance."** She thought as she slid the portrait of her, well painted yet but still disgusting to her because of how much he spent on it, and moved it aside to reveal the vault door. **"He thinks that because I am a powerful and noble Pokemon, that keeping this vault here would keep his fortune safe."**

It helped that he thought she was illiterate, as she had often spied on him opening and closing it, making sure to memorize the combination each time. She used her vines to turn the dial on the vault door to the correct sequence, and then opened the vault to reveal a huge pile of gold, diamonds, and of course money. Once the door was opened, she pulled out a small amount, not enough to be noticed, but enough for her wishes, and closed the door again, spinning the dial and replacing her portrait to cover it up. Then she slithered into her owner's workplace upstairs and pulled an envelope out, put the money inside, and sealed it with a stamp bearing his family crest.

She knew money was important, and while she suspected that her owner did not pay Ryan or any of the other servants he employs nearly enough for what they do, she was more than willing to give him a 'bonus' every time he left them alone. _***Besides…***_ She thought happily as she put the envelope in a box with his name and slithered out back to the garden again. _***He deserves it, and my owner… ugh… won't miss a few hundred bills here and there.***_

As she exited the estate, she looked out and saw the most shocking thing. Her owner was out in the back garden, and he was looking exceptionally furious at her gardener. She could see and hear him yelling at the gardener, but all she was concerned about was why he was here, she thought he had left for a business trip. Behind him were the maids and butlers that were supposed to be with him on his trip, all simply staring silently at the scene before them.

Concerned for her preferred human, she slithered closer to hear the conversation.

"I can't believe I ever trusted you, you scoundrel, you swindler!" Jenson yelled angrily at him, making Ryan cower slightly as he flinched at every other word. "I've been trying to find out where that money has been disappearing, every time I leave, money 'mysteriously' vanishes from my vault! I can't believe I ever 'once' believed you were an honest man! You're nothing more than a thief!"

"But, sir… I've done nothing of the sort!" Ryan said feebly while Chica and Bulba cowered behind their trainer.

"Don't even think of trying to lie to me!" Jenson spat. "I've paid for some of the best investigators around, and they tracked my money ending up in 'YOUR' bank account! And it just so happens that, every time it happens, I just so happen to be away on an extended business trip."

"But… you gave me that money sir!" Ryan tried to argue back, but his voice merely sounded like a frightened Skitty before a growling Pyroar. "You leave me an envelope with the bonus each time, it has your family crest stamped on it always! I thought you were just giving me a small bonus each time for a good job!"

"A bonus, you really expect me to believe that I'd give a 'commoner' like yourself, a bonus?" He yelled angrily, now going as far as to shake his clenched fist at Ryan, who flinched back when he did out of fear. "You do nothing more than tend to my garden, and keep an eye on my prized Serperior! You think 'that' warrants a 'bonus'?"

Elizabeth had seen enough, she slithered over to the group and stared at them all, believing that her presence would stop her pathetic owner from any further hostility toward her Ryan.

Unfortunately it had the reverse effect, as he became even angrier at Ryan upon seeing her. "AND YOU DON'T EVEN DO THAT GOOD ENOUGH!" He screamed angrily at Ryan, who was now cowering at Jenson's words. "What is my prized, my beloved Serperior doing out of her room, where she could get dirty or hurt!"

"I just… let her out for fresh air!" Ryan whimpered. "Serperiors need fresh air once in a while, or else they…"

"Are you a Professor now all of a sudden?" He spat. "Did you get a degree that I was not aware of? No, you're a gardener, what do you know about Pokemon like my precious Elizabeth!" He turned to his maids and butlers and said, rather sweetly. "Servants, please take my sweety back to her room, she doesn't need to see any of this."

" **You fool, I am not your 'sweety'!"** She yelled as the butlers gently, but forcibly, began pulling her back away. **"Unhand me, you don't understand, it wasn't his fault, I'm the one who did it!"**

Unfortunately because her 'owner' was a human, all he heard was her species' language, and so misinterpreted that she was yelling about Ryan and not defending him. "It's alright my darling, don't worry your pretty little head about anything." Jenson said warmly, smiling and waving at her as if nothing were wrong. "I'll take care of everything, daddy will fix everything!"

" **No, you don't get it!"** She screamed, trying to turn her head without hurting the servants. **"Let me go, what are you going to do to him?"** She gave one final desperate jerk and managed to turn her head enough to bring her Ryan into vision, but by now she was almost inside the estate. **"Ryaaaaaaaaan!"**

(Ryan's PoV, many hours later)

Ryan stared at the estate from outside of the main gate, holding everything he ever owned in his hands, a few gardening tools that he purchased for himself that the estate didn't provide him for his job, and of course his two Pokemon Chica and Bulba on either side of him. He sighed sadly as he turned and began heading back home to Camphrier Town.

He was sacked, in one day, he was sacked without pay. Mr. Jenson refused to pay him on the basis that he swindled money from him for over five years. "But I didn't do anything wrong." He whispered sadly as he and his two companions walked back the lonely trail with him as sundown approached.

It would be a long three hours before he saw home again, Mr. Jenson refused to let him get any transportation back to his hometown.

" **Bulbaaa…"** Bulba said sadly as they walked on down the road.

"I know Bulba… my feet are going to hurt as well." He whispered to his friend. "I wish we didn't have to walk… well at least you guys don't have to walk if you want. I can put you guys in your Pokeballs if you get tired."

" **Chiko Chiko!"** Chica said with a sad smile, telling him she doesn't mind walking.

"I guess if I have to suffer you'll suffer with me huh?" He asked them with a chuckle, and they nodded. "Thanks guys… it means a lot really."

He once more looked back at the estate they were leaving, despite how mean Mr. Jenson was, he had loved working there as the gardener. Since he was hired there at the age of twenty two, he had worked there for five years, and they had been the best years of his life. First he got to tend to plants, one of his high school passions. Second, he got to meet and take care of one of the proudest Pokemon he had ever known to exist, a Serperior.

And not just 'any' Serperior, a female Serperior, they were exceptionally rare, to even see one was a blessing. He just wished poor Elizabeth was treated better there, he could tell she didn't like being cooped up and pampered in her room. She wanted to be outside, in the fresh air, in the heat of a Pokemon battle, fighting for pride and glory.

"Well, I hope Elizabeth will be fine without me there." He said, turning back to looking forward. "I just wish I knew who it was that slipped me those bonuses… if Mr. Jenson didn't give them to me, then who was it?"

" **Bulbasaur?"** Bulba asked in confusion.

"I don't think Elizabeth would do that, sure she liked me, but even she wouldn't just steal from her owner like that." He said with a sigh. "You think maybe one of the maids or butlers set me up?"

" **Chiko…"** Chica said with a shake of her head.

"Yea I thought so too." He sighed. "Well… either way, it doesn't matter now, what's done is done. I'm going to miss that place though, tending to those gardens, the smell of fresh air and all those flowers in full bloom. But I'll especially miss seeing Elizabeth, she was something amazing I tell you."

" **Bulba…"** Bulba said with a chuckle.

" **Chikooo…"** Chica giggled now, and both grinned and began laughing now.

"What's so funny you two?" He said with a smile.

They merely laughed while continuing to walk, with Ryan wondering where he was going to work now, seeing as his best source of income was now gone.

(Elizabeth's PoV)

She stared sadly out at the garden from her room, once more stuck inside her prison that was her pampered lifestyle. She had tried to slither out of her room to go to Ryan's defense, but the servants closed the door and locked it so she couldn't escape 'by accident'. So now she sat there, curled up in sorrow that she had gotten her Ryan into trouble.

She figured that if she limited her stealing of money to a few hundred each time, her pathetic human owner wouldn't notice, but apparently he was just as greedy and stingy with his money as he was willing to spend it on 'her' and himself.

 _ ***Oh Ryan… forgive me…***_ She thought sadly, hoping she didn't get him into too much trouble with her generosity. _***I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me.***_

She had screwed up big time it seems, she had been so happy with Ryan that she completely forgot about what she was doing. True she had miscalculated her owner's interests in his money, but she also figured he wouldn't be so picky about a few hundred each month. He makes more in a month than he pays Ryan in a year. What she gave her preferred human was pocket change compared to what Jenson has stored in that vault.

She heard the door creak open and half expected to see Ryan, perhaps unhappy but at least paying her a short visit, but no it was her owner, Mr. Jenson. Only she looked confused at him, he had some kind of… earpiece, something on his ears.

"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier, I didn't know that Ryan was a thief!" He said politely. "But you can be rest assured he will no longer trouble us, I've had him fired from the estate. To make up for earlier, I went and ordered this little number today my lovely!" He said, pointing eagerly at the earpiece. "It's the latest in Sycamore Tech, the latest in Pokemon speech translation."

All she heard was pointless words coming from his mouth, everything just shattered around her as she heard the only words that reached her ears. Her Ryan was fired, he had fired the only human that made her life in this, prison, bearable. _***No… my Ryan… what have I done?***_ She thought as she went wide eyed.

"Well… what do you think, go ahead and say it." Her owner said, clearly not noticing how speechless she was. "Go ahead and say whatever you want to say, I can understand you now! Isn't that the most wonderful thing?"

" **You… why…"** She whispered as she began to get teary eyed. **"Why… why did you fire him?"**

"Why, because he was stealing from us." He said in confusion. "He was a thief, besides he was just a gardener, there's plenty more where he came from, I can hire another gardener easily."

" **But they won't be him…"** She moaned sadly. **"Why did you do that, he was innocent!"**

"Innocent… what are you…?" He started saying but she glared at him furiously and froze him in place.

" **Innocent you pompous… over egotistical, moron!"** She growled. **"He never stole anything from you, not a single thing! I was the one who kept giving him money, I was the one who kept slipping money into his pay box each time you left. I was just expressing the only gratitude I could give to him, for making my life in this… this… hell hole bearable!"**

"Hell… hell hole?" He said, a look of astonishment on his face. "But my lovely Elizabeth… I did everything to give you a wonderful lifestyle. Everything you could ever have wanted I did for you."

" **Oh yes you did, but you smothered me so much that I hated it!"** She hissed furiously, no longer able to contain the hatred bottled up inside of her, now that the only thing keeping it controlled was ripped away from her. **"Look at me, I'm a Serperior, a grass type species, we love fresh air and grassy locations. We eat berries and absorb sunlight for nourishment, we bathe in water once every so often when we need to clean our bodies, and we exercise by roaming around on dirt and grass!"** She slithered closer to him, rising to a height much higher than her former owner could achieve to make herself more intimidating. **"But what do you have me living in, a room where the only source of sunlight is a glorified window, an expensive bathtub I don't use because I'm so clean, an exercise room that I can't use because I have no legs or arms, and you even put a stupid closet for outfits that I NEVER WEAR! I don't even eat with spoons, knives, forks, none of that, but you force it on me ANYWAY!"**

Oh how she was savoring the look of fear as he coward at her anger, she was glaring at him with the ferocity that he had demonstrated against her poor Ryan. Her once pompous, proud, overly prideful owner was now cowering at her without any effort on her part.

" **I was so bored, so tired, so frustrated with being your 'trophy', that I was on my last threads of sanity. But then you did the most wonderful thing for me that you could ever have done, you hired Ryan, the most amazing human in this estate!"** She growled as she inched her face to his now, glaring all the while. **"He understood me, he understood my species more than you ever did. He saw how lonely I was, how much I longed to be outside, demonstrating my powers in battle before a worthy adversary! He made me feel alive, he made me feel like living again, and every time you went on your business trips I was excited, because each time you left I could be who I really was! Not your pampered living trophy for you and your friends to admire while drinking wine, but a true Serperior, strong in my power and prideful in my name!"**

She continued to glare at him, paralyzing her former owner to the bone so he couldn't move an inch out of fear. Then she smiled as she realized something important, she no longer has a reason to remain here with _him_ anymore. **"I'm tired of this estate, I'm leaving!"** She said before slithering over to the portrait of herself and ripping it down with her vines. **"And just so you know that it was indeed 'me' who kept stealing,** _ **pocket change,**_ **from you!"** She turned the knob of the vault to the correct sequence and opened the vault in perfect view of him, and then fished out a small wad of cash for herself, leaving the substantially large pile virtually untouched. **"I'm sure you won't mind if I take a bit of money for myself to live off of for the rest of my life, after all, you make 'this' much in a month. Find yourself a new trophy Pokemon because I am not living under this, wretched place another minute without my Ryan. And don't' even THINK of trying to pretend that I am being coerced or tricked, because everything I say is what I've wanted to say for over six years!"**

Then she smirked as she remembered he had something else of great value, which could be even more valuable to someone else. She slithered back over to him with her glare and grin in place. **"And I have 'you' to thank for this, because you have such an expensive translator, that translates everything I'm saying perfectly… so you can't even pretend I'm lying to you."** She said as she had her vines wrap around the headpiece. **"Since you won't be having a Pokemon to talk to, you don't need these, and I'm sure you can buy another set if you want. Thank you."**

She slipped the headpiece off and slithered out her door, leaving her former owner paralyzed and now locked inside of the same comfortable prison that she was forced to endure for years. As she began leaving the estate, she smiled happily upon approaching the front gate. True she had paralyzed him severely with her glare, but she had made sure he'd be able to move, 'eventually'.

=Several hours later in Camphrier Town=

Elizabeth slithered to the small house, having spent the last few hours asking the humans in town for directions to Ryan's home. It took her a while to ask, and some careful spending to keep anyone quiet about why she was asking, but eventually she found her Ryan's home.

Turns out he lived in quiet the cozy home from the outside, but it was just one of many similarly built homes in the town.

" **Well, time to go say hello to my new 'owner'."** She giggled to herself, before moving to the front door and tapping the doorbell.

(Ryan's and Elizabeth's PoV)

"Well… hopefully my old friend at the flower shop can hire me." He told himself as he finished making his bed.

His two Pokemon were in their Pokeballs to sleep for the night, and they sat on the nearby table waiting to be called out whenever he needed them.

 _*Bring*_

"Ugh, who's at the door this late at night?" He asked himself as he walked away from hid bed and to the front door.

He walked over to the front door and opened it, and was shocked to see Elizabeth in front of his door.

"Elizabeth?" He said in amazement as he stared at the Serperior smiling at him.

" **Serperior."** She said with a nod.

"What the, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

In response she held out an expensive earpiece for him to take, and he recognized it as one of those fancy new translators that were way out of his budget range, or else he'd have one so he could talk to Bulba and Chica properly, without having to guess what they were saying to him.

"Is that for me?" He asked her, to which she nodded and he took it. "Alright, I guess I'll be getting my answers soon." He whispered as he strapped it to his ear. "So Elizabeth, why are you here at this night? In fact why are you out away from Mr. Jenson's estate?"

" **Before I answer any of those, can you understand me Ryan?"** She said politely.

"Yea, I can understand you perfectly." He replied.

" **Good, now before I answer anything, would you be a dear and let me inside?"** She said with a faint blush. **"It is rather… cold out here."** He nodded and stepped aside to let her inside, and while he closed and locked the door she looked around. **"Hmm, what a humble home you have here. Quite cozy now that I see it for the first time."**

"Yes, but why are you here Elizabeth?" He asked as he went to the phone. "I better call Mr. Jenson and tell him you're here, he must be worried sick about you."

" **NO!"** She yelled, before her expression softened. **"No… I mean… that's why I came here Ryan… to get away from that estate!"** She said sadly. **"You have no idea how much I resented living there Ryan, to you it looked wonderful and I had the best lifestyle imaginable, but to me it was a prison! I could do nothing I wanted unless it was just you and me there, the rest of the time I was stuck in that room and merely lived like some kind of trophy for that pompous jerk's enjoyment."**

He simply stared at her as she explained why she was there, and then put the phone down before beckoning her to his bedroom so they could talk. "Alright Elizabeth, let's start from the beginning, because I am confused." He said.

So for the next half hour Elizabeth explained, how she thought her life was nice at first, but as years passed she grew bored and tired of it. Then she talked about how she first saw battles and wanted to try them herself, but Jenson wouldn't let her, for fear that she might get hurt. Then she talked about how she resented inactivity and her lavished lifestyle that she purposefully destroyed her room sometimes just so something happened.

Then she got to the part where he came into her life, and how he helped made her life there bearable, simply because he let her out and gave her the chance to fight true battles. She told him how she was the one really slipping money to him, as the only way to thank him for all he did for her.

" **I'm sorry I got you fired Ryan, I didn't think he'd realize I was slipping you money, he makes so much and has so much that what I gave you was pocket change each time."** She said sadly. **"I tried to defend you, but he didn't care or even realize I was speaking in your defense. When he told me he fired you, called you a thief, it was the last straw for me, and I couldn't take living there anymore. So I left, and I took a few things with me."**

"Well that explains the money and this headpiece." He said, eyeing the money she had left on his counter. "But why come to me, I mean, you're free now, so why come here when you could go anywhere?"

At that question, she grinned slyly as she leaned closer to him. **"Because I wanted to be with you Ryan."** She hissed.

"Uh…" He whispered as she began coiling around him

" **You gave me a life Ryan outside of that prison, for a few days a month I was free with you."** She said as she tucked her head under his chin and nuzzled him affectionately. **"You have no idea how happy I was with you, and over the years as we spent time with each other… you showed me how strong you were. And my species… admires strength, to the point where I've come to deeply care about you."** She continued to coil around him, not tightly but enough so that her intentions were quite clear. **"Ryan… my species don't choose just anyone when it comes to matters of romance. We take great care and pride in who we select, and that means whoever we love is the one we consider of the highest quality, fit only for us…"**

She moved her head now so that she and he were looking at eye levels, and she slowly edged him onto his back while still coiling around him. "Elizabeth?" He asked, but now with a prominent blush on his face.

" **Tell me Ryan… what do you think of me?"** She said with a frown, now feeling a bit of nervousness herself because she had never thought about he felt about her before now. **"You can tell me what you think, honestly… I know this is sudden but… I truly feel this way about you Ryan. I'm offering myself to you if… you'll take me… but only if you really care about me."**

Ryan simply looked at the Serperior that had now coiled herself completely around him, and simply tried to make sense of everything she was telling him. She had feelings toward him? This noble Pokemon that lived the life of luxury, which he wished he had even a fraction of, had a huge crush on him? Not only that but she went out of her way to show her affection by stealing from her former owner, then running away from the life she knew just to be with him?

"Well… I'm honestly touched that you would feel this way about me." He said quietly. "But why would you want me of all people… I don't exactly make much money, especially now that I've lost the best paying job I've ever had. You had everything and anything you could want before. Are you sure you want to be with me?"

She knew this was true, as she glanced around at his small but humble home. He seemed to have a decent living space, but it was obvious he didn't have enough to feed someone of her size, two small two foot tall grass types that eat mostly berries is one thing, but a Serperior like herself? Still she was prepared for this drastic change in what she would need to do to be with him.

" **I'm willing to adjust…"** She replied with a pleading look. **"Please take me in with you? I promise I'll do what I can to help around here. As long as I have you I don't need anything else."** She whispered as she gave him the last sign of affection she could to show she meant what she said, she gave him a kiss on his lips.

For several minutes they just sat there in bed, her lips pressed against his and him unwilling to pull away or push her away. Then slowly he wrapped his arms around her serpentine body and held her closer.

She took this as his acceptance and pulled away with a prominent blush. **"I promise… you don't have to treat me like Mr. Jenson treated me, buying me expensive items and whatnot. I don't need fancy silverware or a massive garden, maids and butlers at my beck and call, expensive food or lavished bedroom, none of that is what I want now."** She replied as she finally submitted to Ryan, giving up her status as being higher than him as she put her head under his chin and cooed. **"All I want… is you. As long as I have you… I'm happy."**

"If that's what you want… then welcome to my home Elizabeth." He said as he stroked her head.

" **Thank you… and now that I'm going to be living here… may I offer you something, as proof that I truly mean what I say?"** She said with a smile.

"You really don't have to…" He said, but she shook her head and stared at him.

" **I must… please… my species' honor demands that I prove my feelings to you."** She said, her instincts driving her to this decision.

What many don't know about Serperior is that they are a male dominant species, and because of how few females there are any female Serperior is driven instinctively to find a worthy male. When they find one, they perform a mating ritual in which they lower their own status to below their chosen male. It was very important to her, or else others around her will not see that she has risen his status higher in Pokemon society.

So, with a final moment of silence, Ryan nodded and told her, "Alright… if you have to."

She smiled and kissed him again before gently coiling around him just a little tighter. She had to be careful not to hurt him when mating, because unlike a male Serperior, she could easily crush him if not careful. **"I… promise you… it will… be worth it."** She moaned each time she paused to breath. **"Now… please… start removing your clothes my love… I want to see all of you, as you see all of me."**

He nodded and started fumbling in removing what he was wearing, Elizabeth uncoiling so he could remove them properly. Once he had removed everything, she stared at the amount of muscles he had, no doubt acquired from years of trimming hedges, mowing the lawn, and tending to the massive garden at her former home. But what she eyed most of all, was his member, which though stood flaccid, she knew would stand five inches at least.

" **You are healthy and strong… a perfect male for me."** She hissed as she leaned closer to his member. **"May I begin beloved?"**

Ryan nodded and watched as she bent closer to his member, before opening her mouth and engulfing it in her maw, causing him to moan at the contact. Her mouth was like heaven around him, and her tongue's movement, though random because of her inexperience, felt amazing to him.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was enjoying the taste of her human, having never done this before she was simply doing what she figured humans would enjoy. Apparently she guessed right that he would feel pleasure from this action, and hearing his moans pushed her forward to increasing her movements. His dick was slowly starting to get harder and longer inside of her mouth, and it had this rough, salty taste that she found exotic and enticing after years of five star cooking being served to her.

Without warning she felt one of Ryan's hands grab at her head, and though he didn't force her to, he began motioning her up and down on his member, making it go in and out of her mouth.

" **Mmmph!"** She moaned each time it touched the back of her mouth, still wrapping and licking at it with her tongue.

They went at it like this for several minutes before he tensed up, and she felt his dick beginning to pulse slightly in her mouth. Not knowing what was happening she stopped as well and felt something hot and sticky coating and filling her mouth up. She took a lick with her tongue and found whatever it was salty, but sweet, and liking its flavor began gulping it up as more shot out of his dick.

Finally his dick had expended the liquid it shot out, but still stood hard and ready as she licked at it, hoping to get more out. Then she pulled away and grinned at him. **"Was that… what I think it was?"** She asked, wanting to be sure if what she swallowed was indeed what it seemed like.

"Yea… sorry." He whispered in between heavy breathing. "I came before I could warn you. I didn't mean to do it inside your mouth without your permission."

" **You gave me your seed… I'm happy for it."** She replied before slithering onto the bed and grinning at him. **"But now my love… is time for the main event."** She pulled her tail end of her body up and looked at a slit near the base where her tail met her stomach, which had become puffy and wet with her arousal. **"Do you see this my love… this virgin flower is all yours. My owner prided that he paid sixty million for my egg, and you get deflower me… for free."**

"I'm… speechless." He said as she coiled around him so that her sex lined up with his member, while her head stayed on eye level with him.

" **I bet you are… now my former gardener… I will let you take my flower, go ahead… take it, it is yours."** She sad sultry, rubbing her entrance against his dick, feeling the tingling of it pressing against her.

Wanting to get a better angle, and knowing that she was going to give him the honor, he rolled them over so that he was on top of her. Once she nodded and declared she was ready, he began pressing into her passage.

It was so warm inside of her, and even though it was evident that she could take much bigger, her passage tightened around its new arrival. With each inch he felt like his dick was being wrapped in a warm, wet linen cloth. Then he felt a fleshy barrier as he almost hilted, and once more Elizabeth nodded, giving him her consent. So giving her one more kiss to distract her from the eventual pain, he thrust the last few inches of his member and hilted inside, breaking her virgin barrier.

Elizabeth felt like she had been jabbed by a razor hot poker, but she endured it because this was what she wanted. **"Well… done… gardener…"** She whispered as she clenched her teeth. **"Now… that you've… broken my virgin… soil… now start plowing it."**

He nodded and after a brief moment, began to thrust in and out of her, all the while staring at her eyes as they stared into his. She was exceptionally tight with each thrust he did, and she made it all the better by coiling tightly around him. Elizabeth meanwhile was starting to feel less pain and more pleasure by the minute. Soon she was submitting to her male's dominance by letting him do with her as he wished, holding her head and kissing her mouth, without putting up any resistance.

" **Mhmmph!"** She moaned as their tongues wrapped around each other and danced, while still he thrusted in and out of her, eventually beginning to pick up speed.

He let her mouth go and gripped her tightly, pulling her onto his dick each time he thrusted out and back in, groaning with effort each time. "Elizabeth, it feels so good!" He said as he looked at her.

" **Yes… it does!"** She yelled. **"Harder… push harder… I'm nearly there!"**

He heeded her request and began slamming into her, with her now matching his thrusts with her own, increasing the pleasure that they both felt. Then she began feeling his dick pulsing once more, and they both stopped to yell in ecstasy as he came once more inside of her without a warning.

They held their pose for a full minute before he finally stopped and collapsed on the bed with her, both gasping in tiredness.

"I'm sorry… again." He said with a chuckle.

" **I'm yours now… don't be sorry."** She replied, giving him a lick as she took a submissive position next to him. **"Try not to break that thing now… it's the only way I can talk to you normally."**

"I won't… I promise." He said, before pulling the blankets over them and drifting off to sleep.

=Three weeks later=

(Elizabeth's PoV)

" **So that's why Garchomp is so powerful, hmm, can't wait to challenge one."** She whispered as she laid curled up in the living room, reading a competitive Pokemon battling magazine.

It had been a few weeks since she arrived, and after some introductions, confessions, and celebrations, she was a new member of the family for Ryan's house.

She was proud of her Ryan, he had a new job now working at his friend's flower shop, running it whenever he went out for competitions. It paid enough for them to get by, but they were also waiting on their competitive license so that she and Ryan could battle as well. Currently he was working there with his two starters, Bulba and Chica, both of whom enjoyed working the flower shop with him.

While he enjoyed battling, they all knew that he was a gardener first, and his passion always was in working flowers, tending to grass, and working with plants in general.

However, while Ryan was waiting for a license so he and she could battle, she was waiting for something else, and for another reason entirely.

" **Can't wait to get out there and battle."** She said as she put the magazine away and stared happily at her enlarged abdomen region. **"I wonder what daddy will say when we tell him the news, hmm, my little egg?"**

Elizabeth had kept it secret for a full week, wanting to be one hundred percent sure, but today she confirmed without a doubt, that the egg was real and that there was only one possible father. **"My gardener broke my virgin soil, plowed up my field… and planted his seed."** She thought warmly as she nuzzled the egg, eagerly awaiting when it would come out. **"Once a gardener… always a gardener."**


	7. Heliolisk (F)

{Requested by Belink

 _True strength is not found in what one's body looks like, nor is it found in what one can do, it is found in what one is willing to do for another~_

=A Heliolisk's Strength=

= Human (Jasper) / Pokemon (Helioptile/Heliolisk) =

*Narrator*

[In the Pokemon World, especially in the competitive scene, Trainers competing in serious battles rely on only their best Pokemon to bring home the victory on their records. Often teams are built around the strongest Pokemon, and the strongest are often the ones that can evolve at least once. But, in this world, some Pokemon struggle to meet their trainer's expectations, and so do not meet these standards.]

[Often they are abandoned, and while some are left before they had the chance to truly know their trainer, meaning they did not form a bond with them, others meet this fate after they have formed such a bond. Abandoned without their trainer, and without a purpose, some struggle to find their way in life. Some can recover from the loss, but there are some that just as easily are unable to, and try desperately to meet their trainer's expectations of them, hoping they will be taken back.]

(Jasper's PoV)

"Is this the right way…" Jasper said as he looked around, trying to find his way using his map of the forest. "No this can't be right… there's no lake anywhere nearby."

" **Vulpix?"** Lola his Vulpix said to him, looking at him with a worried voice.

"I know, I know… I'll find us a way out." He said again as he tried checking the map once more, trying to find anything recognizable to identify where they were. "There's just got to be a way out. We'll never reach the minor league championship in Nimbasa City unless we leave this forest soon."

They were traveling along route 16, and Jasper, in his amazing wisdom, chose to try and take a shortcut to Nimbasa City through a nearby forest. Unfortunately he and Lola became lost quickly, and now they were trying to make their way through this forest.

" **Vul… pix."** Lola sighed as she sat to scratch her ear with her rear paw.

"I'm sorry, alright I'm sorry!" He groaned, knowing she was blaming him for them getting lost. "I thought we could get there faster by going through this forest, are you happy now?"

" **Vulpix!"** She said with a huff.

"Never content are you?" He said with a sigh of defeat. "Alright, well let's try going this direction Lola."

" **Vul!"** She said as she followed behind him.

They continued walking in his new direction, him hoping it would lead him somewhere that he could identify on the map. Ten minutes of walking however lead him to something else entirely.

"Hey… what's that?" He asked Lola as they spotted a short, yellow and black Pokemon, barely over a foot in height.

" **Vulpix?"** Lola whispered quietly as they watched what it was doing.

They haven't seen anything in this section of the woods as of yet, and their last encounter was a group of Spearows, so this Pokemon came as a surprise to them entirely. As they watched, they saw the little Pokemon was tapping a stone to its forehead. By the looks of the stone, it appeared to be a Thunder Stone, and it was trying hard to press it harder and harder against its skin.

"Is that Pokemon trying to evolve using a stone?" He asked Lola.

" **Vul…"** She said back with a nod.

" **Helio… Helio…"** The little Pokemon moaned sadly as it dropped the stone and looked at its claw-like hands. **"Helio… Helio…"**

For some reason he felt a little heartbroken as he watched the little Pokemon trying to evolve, but now that he had a good look at the Pokemon and remembered what its species was, a Helioptile, all he could ask was why it was trying to use a Thunderstone to evolve? In fact now that he thought about it, why was a wild Pokemon trying to force itself to evolve, and how did it know that a stone was the key to its evolution.

Deciding to find the answer, he stepped forward slowly toward the little Heloptile.

Upon hearing his steps it stopped crying and looked back at him, but it didn't react with hostility or fear upon seeing him. Instead it simply cried a little more at seeing him approaching.

"Hey there little one, what are you doing out here?" He asked it, seeing that this wasn't a wild Pokemon at its reaction to him.

" **Helo… optile."** The little Pokemon moaned as it stared back at the stone now.

As he looked at the Helioptile, he saw that it had a few scratches and bruises, evidence that it was in several fights recently. "Tell me, do you know how to get to Nimbasa City from this forest?" He asked.

He had to get this Pokemon taken care of, at the very least he needed to bring it to a Pokemon Center and get it treated.

" **Helio…"** It whispered sadly with a nod.

"Well, I need to help you out and make sure you're okay, so would you be willing to guide us out of this forest?" He asked with a smile.

" **Helioptile?"**

"It's obvious you're used to humans, so you must've had a trainer or someone, if you want I can help you find them." He offered.

" **Helio!"** It replied happily, jumping eagerly at him to be caught in his arms.

"Alright, well let's get going then!" He said as Lola came over to them. "Alrighty little Helioptile, point the way."

" **Heliooooo…"** It whispered as it looked around them, before pointing to their left.

Within a few moments they were following the little Pokemon's guidance, and an hour of walking later they left the forest at long last. In the distance they could see Nimbasa City.

Hours later he sat with Lola as she curled up in his lap, enjoying being held by her trainer while they waited for Nurse Joy, one of many he's told, and for word about the little Helioptile that he found. After a while, he watched her walk out with a somber expression on her face.

"Is it alright?" He asked as he stood up with Lola, who now looked worried when she saw Nurse Joy's expression as well.

"Physically she's alright." Nurse Joy said with a sigh. "However emotionally she's in pain, I'm afraid I recognize the symptoms of what's happened to her. She's been abandoned by her trainer, and I'm afraid he won't be interested in taking her back."

"Abandoned, why would anyone abandon such a cute little Pokemon like her?" He asked in confusion as well as learning the Helioptile's gender.

"It's the fact that she can't evolve without a Sun Stone that probably caused it." She answered sadly. "Like your Vulpix, Helioptile cannot evolve without the proper stone, and like Vulpix and every other Pokemon that can, its evolved form is far stronger. I can only guess that he didn't have the stone and didn't want to waste his time with her. You said you found her in a forest trying to use a Thunderstone to evolve herself right?"

"Yes…" He said.

"It's one of the most common symptoms of abandoned Pokemon, mostly among those that had a bond with their trainer." She said with a sad shake of her head. "Upon being abandoned, some Pokemon will try to return to their trainer in hopes of being taken back. Others will go through drastic changes, perhaps even evolving themselves, in order to try and impress their trainer into taking them back. My guess is she was trying to evolve herself, in the hopes that her evolved form would get her trainer to give her another chance and stay with him." She glanced back at the doorway which lead to the ward where they took care of patients. "I've told her the sad truth that he isn't taking her back, and she didn't take it very well."

He simply stared in shock and silence at Nurse Joy, he couldn't believe that any trainer would abandon their Pokemon simply because they were weak. He would never, ever abandon Lola, no matter what. True he couldn't evolve her into her Ninetales evolution because he didn't have a stone, but she was a strong Vulpix in her own right, and he liked her just the way she was. He promised to only evolve her when she wanted to, and was sure of herself.

"Is there anything to be done for her?" He asked Nurse Joy.

"Since she's been abandoned, she can be put up for adoption." She said as she pulled out some paperwork. "I was going to write up an abandonment report, but since you brought her in, would you be willing to take her with you? It will save me time, and seeing your Vulpix tells me that you're a good trainer. If you take her with you, perhaps she'll get over her sadness and recover."

"I'll take her." He said instantly.

Minutes later he was led into the back, where he found the little Helioptile sitting sadly on a table, looking extremely depressed. "Hey there little girl." He said nervously, putting Lola on the floor and walking over to her. "Are you alright?"

She simply stared at the floor on the table, her little black head drooping sadly.

" **Vul…"** Lola whispered sadly.

He sighed as he tried to think of something, and decided on the most direct approach while being as tender as he could. He picked her up and held her in his arms, sitting in a chair while scratching her scaly back. "I'm sorry your trainer abandoned you, I wish I could help you find him and convince him to take you back, but Nurse Joy says he wouldn't want you even if I tried." He said soothingly, still scratching behind her head as she hiccupped. "You were trying to force yourself to evolve back in that forest weren't you? You were hoping that if you evolved, he'd take you back, right?"

At that, she nodded and began sobbing into his shirt, unable to contain the sadness anymore. **"Helioooo…"** She moaned.

"I know… it's alright." He whispered, patting her back and letting her cry into him. "It's okay… let it all out."

Lola frowned as she stared at them, and then she jumped up and nuzzled his arm from the table. He nodded in understanding and picked up the little Helioptile to look into her slightly red eyes. "Listen… I know it may be sudden after what you went through, but would you be willing to accept me as your new trainer?" He asked her.

" **Helioptile?"** She said in confusion, but still hiccupping slightly from her tears.

"If you want to, I'll be your new trainer." He said with a warm smile. "I won't abandon you because you can't evolve, Lola's in the same boat as you, and look at her, she's happy as a Skitty chasing its own tail with me."

" **Vulpix!"** Lola said with a nod.

"So what do you say… do you want to join me?" He offered her again.

There was a moment of silence before the Helioptile smiled happily and nodded eagerly. **"Helioooo!"** She screamed joyfully, giving him as tight a hug as a one foot tall Pokemon could.

"Alright, welcome to my… well… my humble team!" He chuckled. "We don't compete in really serious competitions, only small tournaments I'm afraid, we just don't have the number of team members or power to get high up. I hope you don't mind."

" **Helio!"** She said with a shake of her head.

"Alright, now you just need a name." He said, before thinking about her as he held her. "Hmm… how about Lisa."

" **Optile!"** She said with a nod, saying she liked the name.

"Alright then… welcome to the team, Lisa." He said with a smile as she licked his face.

*Narrator*

[For a whole year, Lisa, Lola and Jasper trained together in Nimbasa City, competing in the various tournaments there. All the while becoming stronger as a team, and closer to each other. After several months, Jasper was able to finally afford an evolution stone for one of his Pokemon, but as he promised them, only they could decide if either of them wanted to. Lola was more than content to remain a Vulpix, but Lisa, after so many months with her new trainer, wanted to become stronger for him, and so convinced him to get the stone for her. Upon buying it, Lisa took the stone and used it to evolve to her fully evolved form, a Heliolisk.]

[Then after a few more years of working together, Jasper and his team received an invitation to a tournament, a much higher tournament level than the ones they were fighting at. They accepted the invitation, and soon had left for Castella City. When they competed, they worked their way through the bracket, but upon reaching the quarter finals, their next opponent caught them off guard.]

(Jasper's PoV)

" **Vuuuuul!"** Lola screamed painfully as she was knocked back by a powerful Water Pulse from a Vaporeon.

"Lola!" Jasper yelled as Lola tried getting back on her feet, but collapsed again, unable to stand up.

"Jasper's Vulpix is unable to battle!" The referee said, raising a flag toward their opponent. "Kyle's Vaporeon is the victor!"

Jasper recalled Lola into her Pokeball for safety and glared at Kyle across the field, Lisa's former trainer. "I guess all you have left is that useless Heliolisk huh?" He yelled confidently from the other side. "Well bring her out, there's no way she can win this for you!"

He really despised this guy, first he acts all cocky and confident when they find out he was their next opponent in the competition, then he talks like he knows Lisa inside and out. "We'll see about that!" He yelled, taking out Lisa's Pokeball and releasing her. "Lisa, you're up!"

In a flash Lisa the Heliolisk was released from her Pokeball and landed in front of the Vaporeon. However, upon seeing her former trainer, she began to cower slightly. _*Oh no…*_ He thought as he saw her reaction, knowing what was going through her mind. _*She's afraid of fighting him, not because she's afraid of losing, but she's afraid of winning.*_

This happened earlier that day when they learned Kyle was their opponent, and learned he was her former trainer before Jasper picked her up. Nurse Joy had warned him the day he left with her that if they encounter him again, she might have a relapse and try to go back to him. She even warned him that if she believes there's even the slightest chance she would try anything to return to him.

"Come on Lisa…" He whispered nervously, hoping she would not think that losing to Kyle would make him want to take her back.

(Lisa's PoV)

Lisa stared at her former trainer some distance away, and felt a pang of sadness as she wished she weren't fighting him. Over two years ago, when Jasper rescued her from the forest, she had longed for her old trainer to take her back. She had figured she'd gotten over those feelings, but after seeing Kyle again made them bubble back to the surface. She once more longed to be with Kyle again.

" **So you found yourself a new trainer huh?"** The Vaporeon said as he snarled at her, awaiting the battle's beginning. **"Guess you had no choice, you were useless with us."**

" **But… it wasn't my fault…"** She whimpered sadly. **"I tried… I honestly tried to evolve!"**

" **Yea, it only took being abandoned for you to do it."** He said back to her. **"Just goes to show how useless you really were."**

"For the final round Jasper has chosen his Heliolisk, against Kyle's Vaporeon!" The referee yelled to the crowd. "Begin the match!"

"Lisa, Thunderbolt!" Jasper said, but she hesitated in her attack, a part of her worried that if she challenged Kyle and won he wouldn't want her again.

"Ivan, use Dig!" Kyle ordered, and Ivan the Vaporeon extended hidden claws from his soft paws, and began digging underground at a speed surpassing most Pokemon.

"Lisa, quick, use Thunderbolt before he gets away!" Jasper ordered again, but once more Lisa hesitated before finally charging up a Thunderbolt.

Unfortunately she was too slow on the attack, and her attacked met nothing but dirt around the entrance to the hole that he'd dug. _[Oh what is going on here folks?]_ The commenter announced as Lisa looked around nervously, trying to figure out where Ivan would attack from. _[Lisa seems to be moving a little slow today.]_

Slow was hardly close to what was going through her mind, as a mental battle raged on as she looked at first Kyle, her former trainer, and then Jasper her current trainer. _***I'm not with him anymore…***_ She thought sadly as she tried once again silencing her desire to go back to Kyle. _***He doesn't want you anymore… he abandoned you!***_

 _ ***He didn't know how to evolve you… he couldn't have known.***_ She thought back, answering her own thought's arguments.

Then she heard rumbling below her and felt herself get smacked in her stomach as Ivan pushed through the ground and slammed her upwards. She landed painfully on her back, and heard the words of Jasper her trainer calling her. "Come on Lisa, get up!" He yelled desperately.

 _ ***If I stay down… Kyle will win…***_ She thought, her desire to go back to him starting to win out. _***If I let him win… maybe he'll let me back on his team.***_

She glanced up and saw Kyle's face, and he seemed to be looking proud of someone. At first she thought he was looking proud of her, and it made her heart leap, but then she saw that he was really looking proud at how hard Ivan the Vaporeon had hit her. **"You're useless…"** Ivan said as he backed up a bit. **"Your useless to Kyle, your useless to your current trainer, your just a useless Pokemon, evolved or not! No wonder he dumped you in that forest."**

At the mention of the forest, and how Kyle had dumped her, she felt that part of her that desired to go back with him beginning to crumble under the weight of her logical side, the side that knew the truth. It trampled her wishes to return to Kyle with such force, that for the first time she glared furiously at him. Then once more she heard Jasper calling to her. "Come on Lisa, you can still do it!" He yelled. "I believe in you, get up!"

He believed in her… not Kyle, Jasper was the one who believed in her. _***Yes… he did believe in me!***_ She thought, remembering all of the times he battled with her, never once doubting her abilities, unlike Kyle who had absolutely no faith in her simply because she never evolved. _***He didn't need me to evolve, he didn't force me to evolve… I didn't HAVE to evolve just to make him believe in me!***_ She slowly got back onto her feet and stared at her opponent, no longer feeling any interest in her former trainer, only a strong desire to show him just how 'useless' she was.

"Want to go down on your feet huh?" Kyle yelled confidently. "Alright then, once more Dig attack!"

"Lisa, Thunderbolt." Jasper said.

This time she didn't hesitate, the moment he yelled the command she charged up and released her attack. The Vaporeon took the hit and moaned painfully, still trying to dig and carry out the attack Kyle had instructed. As she stopped her attack, needing time to build up another charge, the Vaporeon had finished burrowing underground, and now was immune to her attacks. But she didn't care, she knew where Ivan was most likely going to attack from.

Sure enough, after several moments, she jumped up and avoided the Vaporeon attacking her again, but responded in kind with another Thunderbolt at Jasper's orders. This time she doubled the shock intensity, and this second strike finished the job.

Ivan the Vaporeon collapsed, unable to stay standing from the voltage of her attacks.

She glared down at the defeated Vaporeon, and said the only words she needed to say. **"Whose 'useless' now?"** She asked, before glaring at Kyle one final time and turning away.

She didn't need Kyle, he was a useless trainer to her now that she had a proper one. As she looked at her Jasper though, she smiled happily and ran over to him. But as she hugged him and he hugged her back, she felt herself blush happily.

Oh yes, she had a proper trainer alright, but she wanted _more_ than a trainer now that she had gotten over her ex trainer.

=Later that day=

"Alright guys, I think we've earned a bit of a break after all that work!" Jasper said to her and Lola in their hotel room. "I'll order us some food and we'll get an early start on bed. We've got the semifinals tomorrow."

With that he walked out, leaving her and Lola to talk among themselves. **"Listen… I'm sorry about freezing up earlier…"** She said to the two foot tall Vulpix.

" **It's alright."** She replied, scratching her ear with her paw. **"So how much longer are you going to hide that crush of yours?"**

" **C…crush?"** Lisa stuttered. **"What's this all of a sudden?"**

At that Lola smiled and giggled. **"Oh please, I can see it a mile away."** She replied cheerfully. **"I've been with him since he was born, and while I don't look it I'm much older than our trainer. I've watched him grow into a fine young man before me, and it's only natural that he'd catch some girl's eye."**

She stared at the smaller Vulpix, never once did the Vulpix ever describe her age, she always had this air of being a young pup. **"Uh… how old?"** She asked.

Again all Lola did was chuckle. **"Old enough that you could pass for my daughter."** She said. **"So how long are you going to keep it a secret?"** She asked once more with a twinkle.

" **I… I honestly don't know."** She replied.

" **Well you better hurry and make your move, human males don't remain single for very long unless something is 'very' wrong about them."** Lola said as she scratched her ear again. **"Normally I would be very inquisitive about his love interests, because his mother, my former owner, asked me to keep an eye on him. But since this is you we're talking about, I think I can give you the benefit of the doubt. Besides, I'd rather him be with someone I know than some tramp interested in him for his money."**

" **A 'tramp'?"** She asked.

" **Human term, just think of it as a Muk."** She answered. **"Well, make your move soon Lisa, because he won't be single forever."**

As the Vulpix walked away to curl up on the bed, Lisa thought about what she said. She was right, her trainer was definitely getting older, and the older he got the more looks from girls he received. When he first met her he was only fourteen years old, and he wasn't an accomplished trainer, but that was five years ago.

With their victory today, and now advancing to the semifinals tomorrow, she was sure he would begin to catch the eye of more females. Plus she also had another barrier against her, the fact that she was a Pokemon, and Pokemon/Human relationships were banned in the league at all levels. Another barrier pressing down on her crush was the language barrier, while she could understand most of what humans say, she couldn't communicate in kind because she wasn't a psychic type.

Add that all together and she was looking at an impossibility of mating with her trainer.

" **I've got to think of something…"** She said to herself as she began pacing worriedly.

She had failed to get over her ex trainer sooner, and that nearly cost Jasper his victory today, but as Jasper walked in with some bags of food for them, she swore to herself that her hesitation would not cost her the chance to be with him.

One way or another, she would give her crush a chance.

(Jasper's PoV, Two hours later)

"Time for bed." He yawned as he came out of the bathroom, having just finished brushing his teeth and washing up. "Huh?"

He looked over to his bed to see Lisa was still sitting there, staring out at the night sky. But what confused him was that he had recalled her and Lola into their Pokeballs just a while ago.

 _*Then again, she has been acting weird all day.*_ He thought as he walked over to her. _*First she gets all weird and confused when we face her old trainer, and then she acts all weird as we're eating dinner. She was constantly staring at me every few minutes.*_

Guessing that she released herself, he let it slide and sat next to her. "Hey Lisa, what's the matter?" He asked her.

In response she turned and shoved herself against him, giving him an intense stare, before pressing her lips against his own.

This caught him completely off guard, this was the last thing he expected from Lisa. "Mmmph!" He moaned as he tried to push her off him, but she simply pushed back even harder, her eyes closed as a deep reddish blush appeared on her cheeks.

Then after a few moments of struggling, he began to resist her less and less, as it slowly dawned on him that she was doing this for a very good reason. When he finally stopped putting up a fight, she began to pressure him less and less, until she pulled away and looked ashamed at herself.

"Lisa?" He asked her.

" **Helio… lisk."** She replied, looking up at him with that blush still on her face.

"Lisa… was that kiss just now, what I mean is, did it mean what I think it means?" He asked, wanting to be one hundred percent sure.

In response she nodded, sniffling a little as she looked at him. **"Heliolisk… Helio…"** She said.

He sighed as he held her close to him. "You know it's illegal for something like this to exist in the league." He whispered to her. "If anyone were to find out, I'd be arrested, you and Lola would be put up for adoption…"

" **Helio…"** She said with a shaky nod of her head.

"When did this start Lisa?" He asked her quietly.

" **Helio… Heliolisk… Heliolisk Helio…"** She said, looking up at him and pointing at first herself, then the clock, making a counter clockwise motion. **"Heliolisk Helio… Helio Helio!"** She said again, only taking her claws and making a small circle with them, before spreading them out to indicate something growing.

It took him a few moments, but he understood the meaning of her motions. She said that when she first evolved several years ago, was when she first had a crush on him. Over time her small crush had grown, until she could no longer contain it.

"So why now all of a sudden?" He asked her now.

" **Helio…"** She replied before taking his hand, and then pointing out the window again, only this time specifically at the arena they competed in several blocks away.

"After you froze up around your ex trainer huh?" He asked her, to which she nodded. "I see… so you just couldn't hide it anymore, and that's why you've been acting so strange today."

She nodded again and looked up at him with a hopeful look in her eye.

"It's illegal for a human and a Pokemon to be together in that kind of a relationship, especially if they're in the competition circuit." He said with a frown, making her sniffle again in sadness. "However… if we keep it a secret between us…" He said now, giving her a warm smile. "I wouldn't mind getting a little closer to you, Lisa."

" **Helio?"** She asked with a smile.

"Promise to keep it between us?" He asked her as he leaned closer to her.

She nodded and kissed him on the lips, before getting more intimate with him and putting her clawed hands on his shoulders. Then, as if they were thinking the same thing, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her very close to him.

He had never been intimate with a girl, even though a few have tried asking him out. He just never found a real interest in girls for some reason, but this was the sad truth about Trainer life, that most tend to ignore and Trainers keep to themselves.

The honest truth, he had lost all interest in a normal relationship with a human girl, as do most trainers. He spent so little time with other humans while traveling, and spending far more time with his Pokemon, that he had lost interest in having any relationship with a girl.

But as he made out with his Heliolisk after she awkwardly confessed her feelings to him, he began to find himself more like the other trainers he knew of. The ones that secretly are in relationships with their own Pokemon, but of course kept it a secret to themselves. How did he know about them, well it's rather simple, you have to think like them, and you'll spot them easily in the crowd.

 _*Those fools who make relationships like this illegal…*_ He thought as he slowly pushed Lisa onto her back, all the while massaging her sex with his hand while his other hand unzipped his jeans. _*All they do is force us to hide who we really are. There's nothing wrong with having feelings for someone else, we all have a right to love someone, and be loved in return.*_

While they continued to make out, he continued to massage Lisa's entrance, feeling how she felt at her softest part, and she in turn used her scaly legs to massage his own member that he had freed, making it ready for what they both wanted to do.

Then they separated from kissing and looked at each other. "Is my Lisa ready to begin?" He asked her softly. "I'm sorry if I'm rushing this, but we have to be quick in a hotel, otherwise the neighboring units might hear us."

" **Helio…"** She replied with a smile and a nod.

"Alright then… here I come then." He said as he used his hand to align his dick with her sex, and then slowly inserted into her.

" **Helioooo!"** She moaned, but was silenced as he kissed her to keep her moans quiet.

She was tight, the feeling of her scaly outside hid how soft her insides were, and as he pushed inch after inch of his four and a half inch member inside, she became even tighter. Then he hilted inside, and they held themselves while waiting for her to adjust to him. He knew it was her first time, but lacking a hymen meant she didn't go through the pain other Pokemon or even a human would feel.

Then she nodded after a few minutes, and he responded by thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, but picking up speed with each second that passed.

"Lisa… it feels so tight inside of you." He whispered while she wrapped her legs around him.

" **Helio… lisk… Helio… lisk!"** She moaned back, her frills extending instinctively with each thrust he did into her.

He continued to thrust in her, slowing down and then picking up speed every few moments, wanting to make their first times last as long as he could. Then as she began to moan loudly, he kissed her again to silence her moans, but this time he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Upon having his tongue enter her mouth, her own tongue greeted it in response, wrapping around it with her own thin and slender tongue, inviting him to explore her as she explored him. Then they began to dance around each other's mouths, first inside of hers, than his, and then going back and forth while continuing their love making.

However as he began to speed up his thrusts, pounding harder and harder against her sex, he felt a growing pressure building up in his groin. Not wanting to risk either of them screaming in pleasure, he put more effort into locking their lips, but he made sure to warn her with a tap of his hand.

She nodded in understanding, and pulled against his tongue as well as tightened her leg's grip on his waist, clearly indicating that she wanted him to release inside.

"HmmMMPH!" He groaned into her mouth as she groaned into his, hilting as far as he could into her and releasing his seed inside.

They both stayed like that, with her body twitching slightly as his waist continued to feebly thrust, as if trying to keep their love making going. Then he finally let her go and pulled out, noticing how her sex seemed to clamp shut to prevent any of his cum from leaking out. As he zipped up his pants again he once more stared at his Heliolisk lover, and she stared at him as well. "Well… looks like we're mates now." He said with a chuckle as he picked her up and pulled the covers over them. "I guess the Pokeball is just for show from now on."

" **Helio…"** She replied with a smile, as well as a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Lisa." He whispered, returning the kiss.

They both cuddled next to each other and fell asleep, happy that they both found someone to love in life.

(Lola's PoV)

Lola watched from the doorway, hidden by her master's coat that he always forgot to hang up properly.

As she watched them fall asleep after their love making session, she smiled proudly at him.

For over twenty five years she's been with his family, and she's watched over her master and friend. She would indeed miss the little boy that used to play with her, pretending to be a little pup and playing games like any pup Vulpix would.

" **Well brother… I did as you've asked."** She whispered proudly as she walked over quietly to jump up to the bed. **"I'll still keep an eye on him, just as you and Katie asked me to. But I will miss playing with him, still, at least he finally found a girl worthy of him, in my opinion anyway."**

She chuckled as she enjoyed stringing and pushing them closer and closer together, and loved the outcome of her little show. True she had to sacrifice her own wish to become a Ninetales to do it, but in truth, if she had evolved, she would have easily stolen Jasper away from Lisa. Besides, she prefers being a Vulpix anyway, she's much cuter as she is, and Lisa needed to see that Jasper was where her true path led to, and not Kyle her ex trainer.

" **He's just like you brother… and just like his mother."** She said, admiring how Jasper had reached the conclusion his mother thought about Pokemon. **"Like father, like son I guess. Though I wonder… how will he take the news that he has a Ninetales for a father… and that Ninetales is my 'younger' brother?"**

She yawned and curled up at the foot of the bed, not wanting to disturb the couple while they slept on their wedding night. _***Oh well… that can wait… for now, sleepy time!***_


	8. Author's Notes 2

Greetings my fellow Pokemon Romance enthusiasts, this is your Imperator speaking, so as you've noticed these chapters are getting out slower and slower with each day.

That's because classes are going to be starting soon, and I can't dedicate my time to both my writing and my classes.

So my next chapter is going to be on Arceus' Book, my other fic, so I'm going to have to ask you to be patient for this fics.

In the meantime, tell me what you think so far of my stories, do you like them, do you hate them, would like more male pokemon or prefer them female, go ahead and tell me, I take everything into consideration, but there are some Pokemon I just will not do for various reasons.

Muk, I'm looking at you, you pile of sludge!

As some of you may have noticed, quite a few of my stories have ended with the lovely lady, whether Pokemon or Human, becoming a mother. I find that there are a lot of stories out there that skimp on that detail, but what do you think, do you like it when my stories end up with pregnancy? I find it rather romantic in a true romance story.

Would you like to see more, or would you prefer if they didn't, let me know in reviews.

Remember, the more reviews I get the more effort I'll put into trying to get chapters out as fast as possible.

Oh, and to those making requests, I love the ideas, and keep them coming, even if the story idea isn't something I'd like if the pairing is interesting there's a good chance I'll do it.

My next chapter is going to be a sad one, romantic but sad, so bear with me when it finally comes out.

Till then my loyal readers, Arceus smiles upon those who smile upon others.


	9. Froslass

_Remember that in life we find love that is often short lived in our lives, but it is in death that we truly realize how important that fleeting period of love is worth~_

=Love's Destiny Bond=

= Human (Derek) / Pokemon (Snowflake) =

(Snowflake's PoV)

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" The frightened human yelled fearfully, shaking a hot iron poker at her, his only defense against the advancing Froslass.

Snowflake grinned as she levitated closer, before wrenching the poker away and snapping it in two, removing his only means of defense that he had found so far. She's been waiting for this moment for so many years, how long she's conspired to bring him here, how much effort it has taken her and so many other nearby ghost Pokemon to ensure they would not be disturbed?

At long last, her revenge was at hand as she drove him into the damaged kitchen.

 **(You took from me Human… so now I will take from you!)** She whispered malevolently to him through telepathy, letting him hear every syllable of her hatred. **(You will die here… alone… and nobody will ever realize it. I will be the last thing you see, I will be your last memory before you go to the underworld!)**

"St…stay away!" He panicked, grabbing anything within arm's reach and throwing it at her, but because she was a ghost type, all the objects did was pass through her body harmlessly.

Then he grabbed a hidden flare gun that had been buried under a cooking pot. Realizing he had a weapon, he took a panicked aim at her at point blank range, and fired.

-Peeeeeeew-

There was silence as she felt a burning hole in her chest, right where her metaphorical heart was. The heart that contained her love for the one that owned this refuge, that always let anyone stay for free, and always warmed her up with just a mere touch.

 _ ***It feels… warm…***_ She thought as she slowly backed away in pain, losing height as she felt the pain growing.

Then she collapsed on the ground, feeling the world growing dimmer, as her body became weaker from the incendiary round.

The only weapon in the entire building that could possibly have killed her, its original purpose was meant to signal for rescue. Now it would signal her death.

The death, she has been waiting for, for so very long.

=Several Years Ago=

*Narrator*

[In the Kalos region, along Route 17, many travelers find themselves facing difficult times while traversing the snow ridden roads along the route that often suffers from snowstorms. So hard the snow falls that one cannot walk a foot without their footprints being concealed by ever increasing snow fall. A traveler can also barely see an inch in front of their faces in some of the harsher snowstorms. However there are some that find such places comforting and perfect for living, such as can be found in the famous Route 17 Lodge, run by a person from Hoenn along with his ghost Pokemon.]

[This lodge became known as a haven for those traveling the route as a resting place, where travelers could stop for the night and enjoy the comforts of a warm, welcoming home in the snow storm areas. Many stopped there for the comfort of a warm bed in a cold night, or for the sweet smelling food that was cooked there every day. No matter what though, all of them agreed, that one of the main reasons they stopped there, was because of the warm, homey feeling seeing Snowflake the Froslass, and her Trainer Derek, working together and making everyone feel like one big family. There were other reasons as well, but they all simply loved staying there while traveling.]

[To many, they acted like a husband and wife pair with how they spoke and worked together. Even the many ghost Pokemon roaming the area, guiding travelers to their lodge for the night, their 'children'. But what they see on the surface, is merely what these two let them see.]

(Derek's PoV)

"Alright everyone, soup's on!" He yelled from the kitchen as he finished adding the spices and stirring the large pot.

The smell of Remoraid meat soaking in Salak Berry juice with cinnamon spice and other smells wafted through the kitchen and into the dining room. As he opened the lid and took a whiff, he felt his mouth watering.

 **(Derek!)** He heard a warm voice calling in his mind. **(Our visitors are getting hungry, shall I bring out the plates?)**

"Yea Snowflake, start pulling out the plates while I take this out!" He yelled as he put on his heavy mittens to carry the pot safely.

He grunted as he lifted the pot up and slowly walked into the large dining hall of their lodge.

In the large dining hall were several dozen tables and chairs, with a small fireplace burning off to the side, and several radios blasting warm music to listen to while Trainers and their Pokemon lounged around and warmed up as the snowstorm raged on outside. Around the various tables were tabletop games, like checkers, cards, even a foosball table for guests to while away the time. "Hey everyone, ready for dinner?" He asked as a Froslass floated out of the nearby storeroom with plates, forks, spoons, and cups.

"Dinner, man we've been starving for a warm meal since we left from Anistar City three days ago!" One young man said as he ran over with his Glaceon.

"Yea, tell me about it, a warm meal out there is like, not frozen!" A young woman said as she walked over with her Mightyena.

"Pal, we owe you so much for running this lodge." Another young man said as he and his Weavile walked over calmly. "Are you sure you don't want to charge us a dime for this treatment? I don't mind paying to stay the night here."

 **(No need my fellow snowflakes, its free!)** Snowflake said with a smile as she handed out plates for everyone. **(If you really want to though, there's a tip jar over there you can leave any donations to help us keep this place going.)**

"Yea, but don't feel like you have to pay if you can't spare any money!" Derek said as he spooned out soup for the trainers and their Pokemon. "I understand that you need to pay for things in the Pokemon League, like medicine and other supplies. We'll still get by as we've always done!"

"No man, we owe you for simply having this place out for trainers like us!" The girl with the Mightyena said as she took her soup and cup of hot chocolate. "Come on Zapper, let's go make a donation before we eat."

" **Grawr!"** He said with a nod as they walked away.

It warmed his heart as they all walked away and over toward the tip jar and stuffed it with money. In truth the tip jar was really how they paid for everything here at the Route 17 Lodge, it paid for the food, beds, electricity, everything. But for him, the true value in this lodge was the trainers and their Pokemon that returned again and again while traveling.

"Alright Snowflake, let's go get that pie out!" He said to her.

 **(Alrighty!)** She said with a smile.

They left the main dining hall and back into the kitchen, heading to the stove and opening it, revealing a beautifully made Oran Berry Pot Pie. It smelled wonderful, exactly the sweet needed on a cold night. He pulled it out and carried it off to the dining hall, before looking around and smiling at the various trainers staying there.

His lodge had enough beds upstairs to hold roughly eight visitors for the night, but if he must he could always make room down here. However there was another reason why this lodge existed, especially in such a remote area of Route 17.

He smirked and walked back to the kitchen where Snowflake was pouring him a glass of prune juice. She looked so cute to him, wearing an apron around her dress-like body, but this only made him want to grip her tightly, which he did, and spin her around. Caught off guard she gasped in surprise, but quickly giggled and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

 **(So naughty darling.)** She whispered as her cold lips met his warm ones. **(So daring as well… what if someone peeks in on us!)**

"Oh I don't think anyone will interrupt us!" He whispered as he pointed to the kitchen entrance.

She smiled and with him, peeked around the corner to look at their guests. All of their guests, which was really four trainers, one of whom was late in getting soup for her and her Flygon, were in their little corners of the dining hall enjoying dinner. Each of the pairs were sharing loving snuggles, pecks on the cheeks, or even being bold as to kiss each other on the mouth.

The reason why he had made this lodge was partly because he wanted to have his own lodge on Route 17, but also because he wanted a place where couples like 'him' and 'Snowflake' could be together.

It was true, they were indeed a couple, a secret couple like so many around the world, and he wanted them to have a place where they could be together without fear of being shunned. While occasionally a trainer that wasn't like them entered here, they could easily tell one another at just a glance, so it was pretty easy to keep their secrets secret. He had even gone ahead and made each of the rooms soundproof so that if any pair were in the 'mood' for activity, they could do so without fear of being heard.

This actually improved his business there, as he became a sort of father, and Snowflake a mother, to these couples. They always stopped here time and time again, and word spread around others like them about this place, so that each day he had company and customers to his lodge.

 **(Your right… they aren't going to interrupt us.)** She whispered quietly before tugging him back into the kitchen. **(Now where were we?)**

"Oh I don't know… you with your arms around mine, and mine around you." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her again.

While they made out she tossed her apron down so that it wasn't in the way. Then he began to get bolder and slipped his hand down her back, rubbing it sensually while drawing closer and closer to the opening under it.

But she grinned and bopped him on the nose, making him stop. **(Not right now love… we have guests after all!)** She whispered. **(Be patient… we can wait until everyone's gone to bed. Besides, we might have more guests with the Shuppets not back yet.)**

"Alright Snowflake, but it's been so long since we last did it!" He whispered to her, still kissing her on the lips and holding her close.

 **(I know… but you can be a little more patient… I promise… tonight alright?)** She replied.

"Alright…" He said with a smile, taking off his apron and going back to the storeroom to check on their supplies of blankets.

(Snowflake's PoV)

She smiled as her lover left the kitchen to check on the storehouses, leaving her the task of cleaning dishes from lunch. But she turned from the dishes and looked back out at the dining hall to look at their guests. One of her favorite hobbies was spying on how their guests made out with one another when they didn't have to be afraid of being ridiculed. It gave her ideas for how to 'heat up' her own relationship with Derek, especially in bed.

The Glaceon and her trainer were currently having a tugging match with their mouths over a piece of meat, each grinning at each other as they battled for it. But it ended as they opened their mouths and clamped them together, the piece of Remoraid meat forgotten as they each took a half and swallowed.

The Weavile was currently below her trainer with her clawed hands locked together and her legs clamped around his waist, enjoying a lip locking session that seemed to have no end. She figured those two would be having 'fun' later with how his hips were moving ever so slightly against her groin.

She turned her attention to the female trainers now, and saw that the one with her Mightyena was currently having a tongue wrestling match with him. She always wondered how humans and quadruped type Pokemon did _it_. Did they do it 'doggy' like she figured, considering the Mightyena species was a 'dog' Pokemon?

She glanced over at the other female human and the Flygon, and saw that they were enjoying rubbing each other's necks while the Flygon's tail was straight as a line and as stiff as a board. She giggled as she realized another couple was also going to be 'in the mood' tonight. Though she prayed to Arceus that the Flygon would control himself… or at least not destroy the bed.

She remembered the last time their lodge allowed a Dragon Type to stay here, that Salamance destroyed half the room with his trainer. She can only scarcely imagine how a young female woman could take such powerful 'thrusts'. It took them a week to fix the room up for a new guest.

Still, it warmed her heart seeing so many couples staying there tonight. She knew that they came here solely for the reason that this place was the only place, in all of Kalos, that she knew of anyway, that welcomed Pokemon and Human couples of any kind. She knew so many couples out there in the world, hiding their feelings and who they are because they don't want to be discovered. If they were found out, the trainers would be arrested, the Pokemon taken away, and their lives together forever lost.

They worked hard to keep the image of a simple lodge, but in secret they used the lodge as a front so Pokemon and Human couples had a place to go, where they could be themselves.

 _ ***I know that we can't help everyone, but if even these couples can be happy here for one night together, that's all that matters.***_ She thought happily as she returned to the dishes.

As she picked up the first dish she got the surprise of her day as a Shuppet floated in through the wall. She nearly dropped the dish and smashed it, but recovered as she glared at the visitor.

" **Don't do that!"** She said angrily. **"You know how we hate it when you Shuppet do that, use the back door or knock before you enter through the wall!"**

The Shuppet giggled as it looked at her. **"Sorry ma'am."** He giggled as several other Shuppets flew in through the wall. **"We just came back from our patrol, there aren't any other travelers out there. What we've got here is all we're getting tonight!"**

She nodded and went back to the dishes. **"Alright, then just go to the storehouses and enjoy your quiet time like always."** She said. **"And stay away from our room tonight, and the other rooms as always. We don't need you scaring the couples when they're feeling romantic tonight."**

" **Oh we won't ma'am, we don't like those emotions."** Another Shuppet said as they floated out of the kitchen and into the storeroom.

She was actually glad that Shuppets sought out dark emotions, like envy and jealousy. It meant they would always avoid the feelings of love. She often wondered why Derek brought the Shuppet with him from Hoenn, but she knew all too well.

Those particular Shuppet had grown up around his family back in Hoenn, and wherever he went they seemed to follow. Not because he was jealous or envious of others, but simply because he liked them, and they seemed to like hanging out with him. So when he moved from Hoenn to Kalos, and consequentially to Route 17 to make this lodge, the Shuppets followed him.

In total there were seven Shuppets following her and Derek. She also wondered what they did in their spare time.

Fifteen minutes later she had finished the dishes from lunch, and watched as Derek walked in with the empty soup pot and dishes from dinner. He dropped them in the sink, and proceeded to pull her into a loving and passionate kiss.

 _ ***Oh… he's so warm…***_ She thought as she held him tightly with her arms. _***So warm… it feels so good~!***_

As a Froslass, she had quite a few weaknesses because of her species, but despite one of them being fire and heat, she loved the warmth of her human lover. Whenever his hands caressed her body, his lips touched her own lips, or his tongue wrapped around her own, she felt herself melt in his embrace. She simply couldn't get enough of being in his warm embrace.

She could still remember the day they first became a couple, back in Hoenn. She knew about his feelings for her for several years while they traveled around, trying to find work, but she figured it was simply because she looked 'beautiful'. So she ignored him and disregarded his feelings. But then one day he nearly broke his leg, and she panicked and worried over him for a month.

That was when she found that she had feelings for him as well, and after confessing to him, they became a couple, first simply good friends but slowly they became lovers. Now here she was, years later, and just as in love with him as she was before.

 **(Not yet Derek… just be a little more patient!)** She whispered after they kissed for several minutes, pushing him off her with a grin. **(It won't be much longer… I promise!)**

"I know." He said as he hugged her close again.

She blushed slightly, but only slightly, as he held her close again.

They separated again and began working on the dishes, occasionally pausing to sneak in kisses on each other's cheeks. Then they heard the sounds of footsteps in the dining hall walking around and up the staircase near the kitchen.

"Hey Derek, we're going upstairs for an early night!" A young male's voice said, but he sounded slightly distracted. "Uh… you'll understand if I ask you to uh… not disturb us alright? We kinda need to sleep… we're really… really tired. Really!"

"No prob man, have a good night!" Derek said with a grin as the footsteps left.

She grinned as well as she heard the last footsteps leaving the dining hall for bed. **(I'll finish up here Derek, you go and turn off the lights.)** She said to Derek. **(I'll see you upstairs~.)**

"You got it." He said with a smile, taking his apron off and walking into the dining hall.

With that she was all alone in cleaning dishes, but she didn't mind, this was how they had lived for the last few years here on Route 17. It was their corner of paradise, their little Hall of Origins here in Kalos.

As she finished the dishes she dropped the apron on the kitchen counter and left into the main dining hall. All of the lights were off, but the fireplace still burned. She floated toward the storehouse door, opened it, and down the various shelves to where the Shuppets were staying.

All seven of them were playing cards, something they learned to do by watching her and Derek.

" **Yes ma'am?"** One of em asked as she floated over.

" **I need you to keep the fire going throughout the night, as always."** She said with a smile. **"I know it's a bit much to ask, but keep putting wood on the fire so it stays going. This place needs to be warm for our guests, especially if we get any midnight travelers."**

" **Got it ma'am!"** Another Shuppet said as she floated out. **"Hah, read em weep!"**

She heard the other Shuppets groaning and complaining, causing her to giggle while she floated out and toward the staircase to go upstairs. As she went upstairs she paused at the top to see four of their nine rooms had their doors closed. She smirked as she went to the first one and put her ear to the door's keyhole.

" **OH yes, right there!"** She heard a female Weavile's voice moan loudly while the bed creaked and groaned. **"Yes, right there… oh yes… give me your seed, I want to have your egg!"**

She giggled slightly as she moved away to let the couple have their privacy, and moved on to the other doors. The second door she only heard snoring, as did the third door tell her. But the fourth door she heard yet more moans and groans coming from two individuals, and of course the bed.

"Right there Drake… yes… harder, HARDER!" She heard a human female voice yell out, but she also heard the sound of wood groaning.

She left the door and shook her head in amazement. She figured Dragon Types had that effect in mating, but how can a human female possibly take that much 'pressure'?

 _ ***I better start ordering a new bed for that room in the morning, if that Flygon is anything like the Salamence!***_ She thought as she passed by the vacant rooms to hers and Derek's room.

(Derek's and Snowflake's PoV)

She tapped on the door and opened it, and saw her Derek lying on their bed with the lamp on and reading one of their old magazines. She smirked as she levitated over to him and he put it down. **(In the morning, we need to order a new bed I think.)** She said warmly to him as he sat up.

"Oh?" He asked politely. "How come?"

 **(Oh… you know…)** She giggled as she leaned closer and pressed the forehead of her Skull Mask to his forehead. **(When you get two individuals in love together in bed… things tend to get… 'Bouncy' between them.)**

"Oh, how 'bouncy' are we talking?" He asked her as she leaned closer and wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his around her.

 **(I don't know… how 'bouncy' can you get?)** She asked more quietly as she began sliding his pants down with one hand. **(Actually… better yet… why not show me.)**

"You're on." Derek said as he pulled her into a kiss while she continued to slide his pants down.

Her lips felt cold, as expected from a dual Ice and Ghost type Pokemon, but it was the kind of cold that he actually enjoyed. It was sort of soothing to the touch, and the fact that it was from a Pokemon that he loved only made it that much more pleasurable to him.

Snowflake meanwhile was enjoying the warmth of her lover's lips, it was soothing and comforting to her. Despite being an Ice type, she loved the warmth far more than any snowstorm or any sort of cold. His warm lips made her feel loved, and she simply couldn't get enough of it.

But the most important part of him that made her truly love the warmth of her lover, his member that she was slowly massaging to readiness, so that it would stand its full six inches. She has had sex with her lover many times over the years, and each time felt just as wonderful as the one before.

While she massaged his member, he slipped his hand under her body and up toward her sex. The reason why Froslass dresses were so tall, was because for their species, it was a sort of defense mechanism when it came to mating. The dress sort of protected their sexes from intruders, meaning the only way one could possibly mate with a Froslass was if she let them.

She felt his hand push up against her sex, which she would never let another soul besides him ever touch or see, and began rubbing it to make her wet in preparation. But his efforts weren't really needed, because she was already eager for their own love making to begin.

 **(I think someone is 'ready')** She whispered as she parted from his lips and glanced down at his erect member, which she was still massaging.

"I think so as well." He smirked as he picked her up and positioned her over his member. "Have I been patient enough?"

 **(Oh… I think you have been~!)** She replied as she lowered herself and let her dress spread around him, before feeling his member slip ever so easily into her welcoming passage.

She gasped at the feeling of warmth inside her body, he felt so warm to her, and feeling his warmth on her body couldn't compare with feeling it inside of her. She looked up at him and nodded, signaling him to begin.

" **Frosssss…"** She moaned happily as she hugged him, before he began moving her up and down.

She simply relaxed and let him take the lead, since she didn't have nearly as much strength as her human lover did. Instead she chose to let herself be moved up and down on his member which was starting to become wet from her cold fluids, but still it made her feel extremely warm inside.

They continued their slow and steady pace while staring lovingly into each other. They didn't need to be as wild as the Weavile and her trainer, or as rough as the Flygon and his trainer, for them slow and steady as well as gentle was the perfect pace.

"You're quite cold you know Snowflake." He whispered with a smile as he continued to bounce her up and down. "Making me wait so long."

 **(Oh, stop being so hot!)** She whispered back, feeling him get just slightly bigger inside of her as she tightened around him. **(You need to cool down some times, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted to do this every day!)**

They both grinned and leaned forward to kiss each other again, just as he began to pick up his pace, thrusting her up and down even faster than before.

Soon their bed was starting to make creaking noises from their activity, but they didn't care, they had made love in this bed so many times that it was used to this kind of action. Then they began to go even faster as Derek felt himself starting to get close.

 **(Oh~!)** She moaned happily as she felt herself getting close as well. **(Yes~… right there… oh you feel so good~!)**

"And you feel amazing!" He said as he hugged her cold body close to his own and pulled her into one more kiss. "Are you ready? I'm about to cum!"

 **(Yes… I am!)** She said. **(Together my love… together!)**

A few thrusts later and he hilted as far as he could into her body, releasing his warm seed into her cold body. She shuddered and gasped at the warm feeling swirling around inside of her. No matter how many times they did this, this was the ultimate feeling of love and pleasure she got each time.

 **(Oh… you're so… you feel soooo~…)** She whispered as they both laid down on the bed.

"Good?" He asked her with a sigh as he pulled out and laid next to her.

She looked at him and smiled lovingly, before whispering one word to him. **(Warm…)**

(Snowflake's PoV, The Next Day)

The next day started as normal, she and Derek woke up and went about their day, stoking the fires and making sure everything was in place for any guests that showed up that day. Their previous night's guests had left after breakfast for their next destinations, but said they would stop by again on their way back.

They decided to leave their donations jar alone until Derek could estimate how much would be needed for the rooms needing fixing.

While Derek worked on chopping wood for the fires, she went into the Flygon room to examine the damage done.

 _ ***Yep… that is the last time we let a Dragon type do whatever it wants.***_ She said with a smile as she spied the destroyed chair, and bent legs of the bed. _***I guess some girls like that kind of 'roughness'?***_

On the table was a small pile of money with a note from the female trainer. It said that she was sorry for the 'unexpected damages' that her Flygon caused in his 'sleep', and left the money to pay for the damages.

 _ ***Well, best tell Derek that we need to pay for a new bedframe… again!***_ She thought as she left the room to go and find the brooms and dustpan.

As she headed downstairs the first thing she saw was that they had a new guest. He looked to be some kind of hiker the way he appeared, wearing a heavy jacket, ripped up jeans over another pair of jeans, old hiking boots, and even a scarred face.

At her appearance he glanced over at her with a stare, and something about the way he looked at her set her off.

Still she shook it off, smiled back and floated over to the donations jar, and dropped the money from the girl into it. As she did, she failed to notice that the man was eyeing the jar, but quickly looked away when she turned to look at him. She thought nothing of it as she capped the jar and went back to the kitchen.

Guessing that her guest was probably thirsty and hungry, she decided to pour him some hot tea that they always prepared in the morning for passersby, as well little bagels. Once she had the plate ready she took it into the dining hall and placed it before him.

He looked like he was about to say something, but she shook her head and smiled back, before pointing to a small sign on the wall.

It was their lodges' motto, engraved on a small plaque.

" _ **Derek and Snowflake's Route 17 Lodge, stay a while or stay the night, the foods on us, so go and warm up by our fire's light!"**_

With that she went back to the kitchen to arrange the dishes that would be needed for making lunch and dinner.

Minutes later Derek walked in carrying several logs. She smiled and waved at him before joining him to go to the storeroom where they stored all of their logs and other foods.

 **(Did you see our latest visitor?)** She asked him. **(Never saw a hiker like him, he looks like he's got nothing but the clothes on his back.)**

"Yea, probably just needed a place to stay while traveling." He said. "Alright I'll get started on lunch, can you be a dear and bring those fruits and the meat for the soup and pies later?"

 **(Of course.)** She said warmly, but her attitude changed when they heard the sound of breaking glass in the dining hall.

"Must've dropped the glass you gave him." He said before leaving. "I'll handle it, you get the food!"

 **(Got it!)** She said again, before turning to pull out the frozen Remoraids that they kept stored in there.

But as she took the Remoraid and grabbed some fruits and potatoes, she heard the sound of chairs being overturned and something breaking in the dining hall. Hoping that their guest hadn't tripped over his own shoes, she put the food down and went back into the dining hall.

Then she gasped and stared at what she was seeing. Their guest was running to the door, knocking over anything in his way. In seconds he had run out the door and let in a flurry of snow. She looked around and saw that tables were turned over, chairs strewn everywhere, and where the donations jar had been was now shattered glass, and a few coins left.

But worst of all, her Derek was lying on the ground with a slash on his throat, and blood beginning to pool under him.

 **(DEREEEEEEEEEEK!)** She screamed, floating over as fast as she could to him.

The wound was too deep, and he was losing too much blood, there was nothing she could do. But she couldn't believe what her mind was comprehending, her Derek was dying before her.

 **(No… No… no… no!)** She whispered as she gripped his hand, feeling its warmth beginning to grow weaker. **(No… no… don't leave me!)**

Derek's eyes looked over to her, and slowly, ever so slowly, they began to close shut.

 **(NOOOOOO!)** She screamed desperately, before using one of her most powerful abilities on him in desperation. **(Destiny Bond!)**

She felt a golden thread between their bodies link together, and hoped that it would take her with him. But as she felt the string weaken, she saw Derek beginning to slip even further away.

 **(Destiny Booond!)** She yelled again, using her ability, trying to bind his death to her in a way her ability was not meant to work.

Then she watched as Derek's eyes closed shut, and his breathing becoming weaker by the second.

 **(Destiny Bond!)** She pleaded, begging her ability to not leave her alone, to take her with her beloved human.

Then she felt his grip weaken altogether, and he took one final breath, before he became still, wearing a content smile on his face. **(No… no…. please no…)** She whispered feebly, trying to shake him awake, begging this to be some sort of nightmare. **(No…. Noooooooo!)**

As if on cue, seven Shuppets floated in, sensing the distress and negative emotions she was feeling, and as one stared in shock at Derek lying dead on the floor.

But for Snowflake, nothing else mattered, her human was dead.

She was alone, alone, without his warmth.

She wept, crying crystal tears, feeling cold but at the same time, still feeling the warmth she once had in her heart.

*Narrator*

[News spread fast about the murder, and soon the police showed up with dozens of trainers and their Pokemon to conduct a manhunt. From the descriptions they learned that the killer was a thief that was wanted in Anistar City, as well as a few other areas, notably along Route 17. They searched far and wide, but could not find him.]

[Later that day, a grave was built outside of the Route 17 Lodge, and Derek was buried there, next to the lodge he had loved almost as much as he loved his Froslass. The trainers who always visited the lodge had attended the funeral, forcing their way to arrive on time to pay their final respects to one who gave them the only place they could be themselves in secret.]

[For Snowflake however, she merely wept as her Derek was buried, and when all of the trainers left, she found she had but one purpose left in her life. Without her Derek, running the lodge was impossible, and she would not share its ownership with anyone. Instead, she had a plan, and with the Shuppet's help, she would exact her revenge.]

[For the next two years, she and the Shuppet's tracked and followed their Derek's killer, whom they learned was named Jamison. They made sure he was never found by the police, secretly slipping him away under their radar each time. But they always kept pushing him closer and closer to Route 17, where Snowflake was waiting. Finally one day, on the harshest snowstorm imaginable, they managed to force him toward the remains of the lodge.]

(Snowflake's PoV)

She looked around what used to be a warm place, a welcoming place, but ever since Derek's death it no longer had the feeling of a loving place. Without Derek, the customers stopped coming, the building fell into disrepair, and everything of value pillaged by salvagers.

And she had just let it happen.

Then, as sunset approached, and the howling wind picked up, blasting the once cozy lodge with gusts of strong winds and flurries of snow, a Shuppet flew in from the old storehouse. **"Everything that we can save, is in the storehouse!"** It said with a frown. **"Is this really necessary?"**

She nodded and pointed at the plaque, the last thing left. **"Take that as well, you and the others will be safe in the storehouse."** She said.

" **As you wish ma'am'."** The Shuppet said, going over to the plaque and ripping it off the wall with his powers, before taking it into the storehouse as well.

She frowned as she looked around, glad that she had put everything burnable in the dining hall. There were what remained of their beds from upstairs, a few with dusty mats and blankets, torn up pillows and broken chairs. She could even smell old burning liquid that they used for the fireplace, which was lit and had a hot iron poker in it. The windows were all boarded up, preventing anyone from leaving or entering, and providing the only respite from the fierce winds outside.

Everything was set, now all she had to do was wait patiently.

Then, as the sun set, she heard someone panting outside and knocking on the door. She took her position next to the door so that she would be blocked when it swung open.

"Hello?" A man's voice yelled. "Is anyone in there?"

She stayed quiet, waiting.

The door opened, and _he_ walked in. Derek's killer.

He walked in and knocked the snow off his boots while looking around.

"This place will do for now, cops won't think to search for me here!" He said as he eyed the fireplace. "What the… is someone else here?"

As he said that, she used her powers and slammed the door shut, hearing its old lock clunk into place.

"Huh…." He stammered as he turned around suddenly, seeing her there.

 **(Hello traveler…)** She whispered coldly, floating closer to him. **(Welcome to Derek's and Snowflake's… famous… Route 17 lodge!)**

"Wha… what the…' He stuttered as he began backing up slowly from her cold expression.

 **(Would you care… for a GLASS OF TEA!)** She yelled, before using he powers to pick up a broken cup of smelly, old tea, and threw it at him.

It missed by a hair's inch as he ducked, still backing up frantically. "What the!"

 **(Oh… I'm sorry, our tea's not good… how about a warm SLICE OF REMORAID MEAT)** She screeched, levitating a smelly and rotten Remoraid and flinging it at him, making sure the exposed bones almost hit him.

He began panicking and backing up again, retreating to the opposite side of the room where the chairs were.

 **(Oh… you look tired…)** She said in mock comfort. **(Here… TAKE A SEAT BY THE FIRE!)** She now threw broken chairs at him, driving him away and toward the fireplace.

 **(I'm sorry, but you can't stay for the night upstairs… our rooms are out of SERVICE!)** She yelled now, flinging the remains of their beds at him and the door, blocking any hope of escape now. **(You don't mind staying down here do you? Our floor is ALWAYS WELCOME TO GUESTS!)**

He coward by the fire now as she advanced upon him, determined to make him suffer for as long as she could. "What are you… why are you doing this?"

In response she picked up a small picture, the only thing she had left that wasn't in the storehouse. **(Do you see this human?)** She asked coldly. **(Do you?)** There was silence as he stared at the picture of Derek. **(DO YOU?!)**

Without giving him a chance to answer, she pointed at the picture and glared malevolently at him. **(You murdered… my lover… took him from my life… you robbed this lodge of its source of warmth!)** She growled as she shoved the picture at him. **(I hope you enjoy your stay here… Guest… because you'll never leave here… alive!)**

In fear and desperation he picked up the hot iron poker and tried to defend himself against her, and its end was scorching hot to her, but she had planned this. She pretended to back away but made sure to keep him between her and the kitchen. "St… stay away!"

She began advancing again, pushing him closer and closer to the kitchen.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" The frightened human yelled fearfully, shaking the hot iron poker at her, his only defense against her.

Snowflake grinned as she levitated closer, before finally wrenching the poker away and snapping it in two, removing his only means of defense that he had found so far. She's been waiting for this moment for so many years, how long she's conspired to bring him here, how much effort it has taken her and the ghost Pokemon to ensure they would not be disturbed?

At long last, her revenge was at hand as she drove him into the damaged kitchen.

 **(You took from me Human… so now I will take from you!)** She whispered malevolently to him through telepathy, letting him hear every syllable of her hatred. **(You will die here… alone… and nobody will ever realize it. I will be the last thing you see, I will be your last memory before you go to the underworld!)**

"St…stay away!" He panicked, grabbing anything within arm's reach and throwing it at her, but because she was a ghost type, all the objects did was pass through her body harmlessly.

Then he grabbed a hidden flare gun that had been buried under a cooking pot. Realizing he had a weapon, he took a panicked aim at her at point blank range, and fired. But as he turned, she made her move, just as he made 'his'.

-Peeeeeeew-

There was silence as she felt a burning hole in her chest, right where her metaphorical heart was. The heart that contained her love for the one that owned this refuge, that always let anyone stay for free, and always warmed her up with just a mere touch.

 _ ***It feels… warm…***_ She thought as she slowly backed away in pain, losing height as she felt the pain growing.

Then she collapsed on the ground, feeling the world growing dimmer, as her body became weaker from the incendiary round.

The only weapon in the entire building that could possibly have killed her, its original purpose was meant to signal for rescue. Now it would signal her death.

The death, she has been waiting for, for so very long.

"Hah… HAH!" He yelled triumphantly. "Think you can kill me do you?"

Then he clutched at his heart and collapsed in pain, to which she grinned at him. **(Destiny… Bond!)** She whispered proudly. **(I will be the last you see… the irony!)**

She floated up with what little strength she could muster and looked down on her prey. **(Go ahead and take me down… because my guest… you're coming with me!)** She gasped painfully as she used her arms to try and keep her up, hearing the sound of something burning behind her. **(When I draw my last… is when you draw yours… I will see my beloved in Arceus' Hall of Origins… but you won't see us there. No… because I hear Giratina has plenty of space for scum like you… in the Distortion World!)**

With that her revenge was complete, she floated with the last of her strength into the dining hall, ignoring the flames going up and burning everything the flames could touch. She grabbed her picture of Derek, and collapsed to the ground, pretending she could feel his warmth.

She closed her eyes as things began to get dizzy, the heat making her feel weird.

" _You sure do know how to warm things up Snowflake."_ She heard Derek's voice in her mind.

In wonder she opened her eyes and saw, Derek, sitting above her, stroking her head lovingly with his warm hand, but at the same time she saw the flames behind him surrounding her. **"Derek?"** She asked. **"How?"**

" _When you used your Destiny Bond on me, years ago… you took a piece of my soul by accident into yours."_ He whispered soothingly. _"Since then, I've been here, waiting for you, so we can go together."_

" **You mean…"** She whispered happily as he leaned forward and kissed her, feeling his warm lips against hers. **(Yes… let's go… together.)**

Her last thoughts as they held each other while the flames enveloped them, and the building around them was a single feeling.

 _ ***I feel so… warm.***_ She thought lovingly, ignoring the screams from the other room while the flames continued to tickle her body.

=One Year Later=

*Narrator*

[The lodge burned down, and a passing by trainer who frequented the lodge saw it happening, and despite his best efforts, could not put out the flames. Later it was discovered that a Froslass' skull mask was found amid the ashes, the only remains left. Realizing who it was, he and the others who also visited the lodge, returned to pay their respects again to Snowflake, as her mask was buried alongside Derek's.]

[In respect for them, and wanting to keep their spirit alive, that man and his Glaceon spent all of their money, and gathered every donation they could and rebuilt the Route 17 Lodge. The storehouse had been saved, and inside were the Shuppets who had taken shelter with several items that had been spared the flames. They stayed with the Lodge to help it out in the future, and with their help, the Lodge soon became the same as it was.]

[On it's opening night, every single person who ever visited it, who was also involved with their Pokemon, came one more time to welcome back something from their lives. As well as to thank the ones who gave them a home, in a world that shunned their emotions.]

(Evan's PoV)

"Alright everyone, settle down!" He yelled as he looked at the dozens of trainers all sitting at the tables, waiting to dig into the food with their Pokemon. "Before we begin… thank you all for coming here on the opening night!"

" **Glaceon!"** Jingle his Glaceon girlfriend said cheerfully.

Everyone said their welcomes.

"Now, before we dig into our food… let's take a moment of silence to remember Derek and Snowflake… our parents… who never once frowned on us for being… who we are inside." He said sadly, looking over at the wall with a picture of a Man and his Froslass, both smiling as they stood outside of their lodge when it was first opened. "We can't ever replace Derek and Snowflake, but I and Jingle will keep this place open for everyone and anyone who wishes to spend the night. We'll keep their motto and how they ran it, just as they would have run it.

Sighing as he remembered visiting so many years ago with Jingle, he took her in his arms and walked over to the picture and said two words to them. "Thank you."

" **Glaceon…"** Jingle said solemnly.

Then they looked at each other, and in full view of everyone and especially the picture, kissed his Glaceon lovingly as she kissed him back.

It was the only thing he could offer them, to show his gratitude for what they started.

One by one after he and Jingle sat down, the guests walked over to the picture and repeated the gesture, thanking the first couple to offer them a warm home and sanctuary, and then showing their love before everyone without fear.

After everyone paid their respects, they dug into their feast, and when the night began to reach its peak, they all went up to their beds upstairs. Thanks to the donations, they were able to add a third floor for extra bedrooms.

But they left the dining hall just as it used to be, with the fireplace where it was, and as the fire began to dim and die out, a Shuppet floated out carrying firewood. It placed the wood in the fire and stoked it, bringing it back to full blazing life, before going back to the storehouse.

This was Snowflake's last order for the Shuppets, which they followed to the letter.

 _ **(If this place is ever rebuilt, continue to help it out as you used to… and remember… keep the fire going… it must always be warm for our guests!)**_

As for the picture on the wall, under it was a pair of plaques.

 **[Derek and Snowflake, Founders of the Route 17 Lodge! May they find peace in Arceus' Hall of Origins.]**

" _ **Derek and Snowflake's Route 17 Lodge, stay a while or stay the night, the foods on us, so go and warm up by our fire's light!"**_


	10. Flygon (M)

{Requested by Lord of Dong}

 _The only thing worse than suffering for the one you cherish, is suffering alone and not telling them so~_

=Instinctual Intellectuals=

= Human (Laura) / Pokemon (Draco) =

*Narrator*

[The Hoenn region has always been famous for its mysterious bordering islands, more commonly referred to as, Mirage Islands. These mysteriously vanishing islands that always seem to appear and disappear at random, have always been a mystery begging to be solved. They are an enigma that draws explorers and enthusiasts alike to their shores, but just as quickly as one island is found, it seems to vanish just as easily.]

[The only way one can reliably find and track these islands is to search for them from the sky. However, while the most effective method, recorded anyway, has been from the backs of the Eon Pokemon, Latios and Latias, those that are unfortunate enough to have not earned their trust are forced to find alternative means. Other Pokemon capable of soaring the skies and carry their human partners, have difficulty finding the islands without help.]

(Laura's PoV)

The wind roared in her ear as she looked through her special edition Devon Scopes, constantly searching left and right below her for one of the Mirage Islands north of Hoenn, more specifically north of Fortree City. Below her the sea raged and waved, this way and that way, always in motion, never stopping or holding its position for more than a microsecond.

Just like how her stomach was feeling as she went up and down, just enough to make her want to hurl.

"I don't suppose we could hold our position without moving so much?" She asked her Flygon Draco as she looked at him through her Devon Scopes.

" **Fly!"** He said with a shake of his head.

"Ugh… good thing I didn't eat before we left." She complained as she went back to searching. "We need to work on your 'dragon pride' when we get back home, seriously… how many times am I going to get 'No Thanks' replies in my inbox? We could be using a boat for this job and I could carry more equipment with me! But instead, here we are, again, looking for mirage islands, again, and I'm once more feeling the urge to hurl because I feel sick, again!"

" **Flygon…"** Draco said sadly, and she knew he was merely apologizing.

She frowned as she continued looking for her Mirage Island. This was true, ever since a couple years ago when she was about seventeen, she's been trying to get Draco's species pride as a desert dwelling dragon type under control. It first started with guys asking her out for dinner, true she didn't like half of em, but he always scared them off somehow, even the ones she didn't mind. Then it started when some guys started asking her out on a date while she was neck deep in her theories and discoveries concerning Mirage Islands.

Draco once again, scared them off, not letting a single one even get two words out before he started threatening them. At first she didn't mind too much, and even let it slide because he was, after all, a male Flygon in a mostly human environment. She figured that because he figured himself the 'alpha male' in their pair, he considered it his job to protect her and keep other guys away.

She was even suspecting that after spending so much time with her, he no longer wanted a female of his own species. The only female member of his species that they had ever come across was a Vibrava on a Contest Spectacular show while they lived in Fortree City, but even then he didn't seem concerned. A part of her suspected that he considered her 'his' mate.

 _*Not that I have anything against it, but he's just so overprotective!*_ She thought bitterly, also remembering the times when he wouldn't leave her alone. _*As much as I love my Flygon, and I'd never abandon him or give him up, he just won't leave me be sometimes. A girl needs her space every now and then! I should at least be able to use the bathroom without him walking around outside the stall door!*_

She shivered as she remembered that lovely incident two years ago. The poor girls got the surprise of their lives when they saw Draco walk in behind her a few seconds after. True he didn't know what a ladies' bathroom was, since she mostly went at home, but still, it took her months before they finally stopped talking about her Flygon the 'peeping tom'. It also didn't help that his species had those lens around their eyes, enabling them to see at great distances and with clarity in a sandstorm.

She also remembered what happened after that 'incident', but shook her head to get the image out. That was in the past, and they had both done their best to get over it. He wasn't thinking clearly and he couldn't control himself. Nothing short of another dragon type could have stopped him.

She returned to searching the seas for the Mirage Island, trying to ignore how sick she was feeling.

" **Flygon!"** Draco yelled, drawing her attention to their left.

As she focused the scopes, she saw that there was an island down below her, the edges of which shimmered ever so slightly. Seeing it she smirked, they had found their island.

"Land down there Draco!" She ordered.

" **Fly!"** Draco said as he began flying down.

As they approached she noticed him picking up his pace to land, and upon finally touching down onto solid ground, and her consequentially getting off, she saw him panting heavily.

It panged her a little seeing Draco working so hard, his species wasn't known for flying at high altitudes or for carrying passengers for any extended period of time. But then she remembered that he brought it on himself, if he hadn't frightened her colleague they wouldn't have been forced to do this the hard way.

"Alright, let's take a look around!" She said as she took her scopes off and pulled out her journal from her handbag.

" **Fly… gon."** Draco panted as he followed behind her.

(Draco's PoV)

Draco followed behind Laura as they explored the Mirage Island, but while she was looking this way and that way, completely enamored with the island itself, he had eyes only for her. Of course he would look around every so often, both to watch out for threats and/or rivals, but also to give her the appearance that he too was interested in the island.

In truth though, he didn't really care much about the island, it was 'who' was on this island that he was concerned with.

 _ ***She's going to yell at me again when we get back.***_ He thought sadly as they climbed up the base of a hill toward what looked like a small mountain in the center of the island. _***Whatever, as long as I have her all to myself I don't mind being yelled at.***_

He silently cursed himself for being a dragon type as he stared at Laura again, not because it made him so prideful, but because it was his very pride that was slowly destroying his relationship with Laura. He's been with her for over ten years, since she hatched him as a Trapinch in grade school. When she hit high school and he became a Vibrava, he first began seeing her maturing and, for lack of a better word, 'evolving' into a beautifully attractive female.

At least to him anyway.

When he became a Flygon during high school, she was just entering her junior year, and it was then that he began to see her as a worthy mate. But it was also then that he started his unfortunate tendency to ward off potential 'rivals'.

As a dragon type Pokemon, he has this instinct to protect his mate from any and all rivals, no matter what. While he had been trained to resist quite a few of his more powerful instincts thanks to Laura, there was just one or two things that even she couldn't train out of him. The first was that instinct from before, where he would threaten and ward off other males from his, at least from his perspective, mate.

The second, as he stared at the back of her hair, admiring her short cut brunette colored hair, her slightly tanned skin, and her five foot three inch figure, was something they both had tried to forget even to this day.

He knew it wasn't his fault, she also knew it wasn't his fault, they both tried very hard to forget it ever happened. But as she paused to survey her surroundings, him pretending to do the same yet still glancing at her frequently, he never forgot that 'incident' that happened two years ago. It happened the same night he had followed her, by accident, into the woman's bathroom.

The memory haunted him to this day, when it happened, he wasn't in complete control of himself. The next day when they found out 'why' he did it, she had all but completely forgiven him, but he would never, ever, forget it. He forced himself to remember it, the day he almost destroyed his relationship with Laura, his beloved Trainer.

 _[Flashback, two years ago!]_

(Draco's PoV)

He sighed as he listened to Laura taking a shower on the floor above, knowing it was best to stay downstairs while she was mad. It wasn't his fault, how was he to know that rooms like 'that' were private and only meant for humans of the same gender? That was the first time he's ever been somewhere 'with' a... wait a moment. ***What's that smell?***

 _*He smelled the pheromones from the living room where he was sleeping, he could smell his mate. As he smelled her enticing scent, his eyes became clouded, and an instinct, an almost primal instinct rose up in him. Suddenly he stood up and began walking up to her room, to his mate.*_

It was the shampoo, the smell of her brand new shampoo had a scent similar to that of a female Flygon in heat. When the smell from her bath hit his nostrils, it triggered an instinctual desire deep in his mind, a drive that told him she was ready and wanting to mate. At first he was confused as to why he felt that way, but those 'tamed' thoughts were shoved aside within seconds of thinking them.

 _*He walked up the stairs toward the source of the scent, toward his mate. Within moments he entered her room and saw her with her back to him, drying herself off with a towel. He saw her soft skin, her beautiful shape, and more importantly, saw her bend over to 'present herself' to him.*_

 _*He knew she wanted him, and he wanted her.*_

She was bending over to pick up her underwear, but his lust filled mind, fueled by the mistaken scent of a female in heat and confused by the scent of her shampoo, had mistaken her actions as a mating ritual. A battle in his mind was raging, and it was a losing fight that his more tamed thoughts could not win. He tried to make sense, to understand what was happening, but his years without a mate, his secret feelings toward his trainer, and now this uncontrollable desire for her drove his actions.

His last conscious thought, before it was swept aside, was that he loved his trainer from the bottom of his heart, and he would never hurt her willingly.

"What the, Draco, what do you…?" She said when she saw him behind her.

 _*Without a warning he was on her, and at first there was a slight resistance, but she was 'his' mate, no one else's. At first she tried to push him away, but she a mere female confused by his actions and her own instincts. Once it became clear what he intended, she would not resist him. Soon she saw what he was about to do and froze, he smiled and began to press into her, happy that she understood what was going on now. Soon they would become one…*_

He couldn't stop himself, without any warning he had grabbed her from behind and pushed her down on the ground. She screamed and struggled, trying to yell at him to stop, but it was futile. She was weaker than him, and his body was being fueled by a lust filled mind and the muscle power of a Dragon. She was no match as his member slid out of its sheath. When she saw him, she whimpered slightly and tried to tell him to stop, but it was too late. He pushed inside of her…

"No, Draco… stop it… please don't!" She had screamed, before his eight inch member shoved its way through her lips, right through her hymen, and into the farthest point of her womb.

 _*She screamed in ecstasy as he claimed her, and he felt wonderful for initiating the mating ritual…*_

She screamed in pain when he claimed her, and while it was warm and tight for him, he was larger than what her kind was meant to take.

 _*He glanced down and saw the lines of red, and smiled inwardly that he was her first, before he began to thrust, listening to her cries of joy.*_

He could see the lines of blood from her lost virginity, and while he smiled, she cried in pain as he began thrusting in and out of her.

He continued to thrust in and out of her tight passage, pushing ever harder with his powerful hips, holding her soft front with his clawed hands. While he thrusted she began to moan, sadly and painfully, but moaning nonetheless.

"It… hurts…" She had moaned several times, but he continued to ignore her painful sobs, unable to push the concept that he was hurting her past his lust. "Why… why Draco… stop it… please!"

All he felt was pleasure as her sex wrapped around his member tightly, slowly shaping around his hardened member perfectly. Soon he began to pick up his pace, and she began to stop moaning in pain, slowly changing from pain to pleasure.

"Oh… it's so big…" She said as he began thrusting inside more rapidly, trying to get as far inside of her as possible. "Harder… harder!"

It was obvious now that her mind had become clouded due to the pleasure he was putting her through, but again he didn't care, she wanted him to push harder, and that was what he would do. He was 'her' mate after all, if he can't please her than she would seek another mate. So he pushed as hard as he could, slapping her fleshy rear so hard that they had become red from their normal tanned pink. Then without warning, he pulled her close to him, and hilted as far as he could inside of her.

And released his seed deep into her womb.

She shook slightly as his member convulsed, releasing strings of seed into her warm pussy. She wasn't breathing loudly, all he could hear from her was faint gasps of pleasure mixed with confused painful sobs.

"You… came… inside…" She whispered hoarsely, barely managing to say what she wanted because she had so little breath. "Why… why Draco?"

His only response was to kiss her on her mouth, revealing his clouded eyes to her, and all he saw were her eyes, his lust ignoring the tears slipping down her cheeks. Then he began thrusting again into her, knowing full well that one time would not satisfy his female, and instinct telling him that one time would not fertilize her eggs.

"Please… no more…" She moaned as he thrusted. "Stop… please… stop it… uh… yes… ah~…"

Their mating act lasted long into the night, how long he didn't know, time seemed to have lost all meaning as he mated her. In his lust filled delusions he might have mated her twice, or even three times, nothing mattered to him except that he mated her long and hard, ensuring that his scent was all over her body so no males would dare touch her. All that he knew was that the next morning his thoughts finally came back to him, and the horror of what he did hit him like the Goldenrod Train. He had forcibly mated with his trainer, what he had done was illegal, and that act could get her arrested, if she didn't get rid of him first.

Upon realizing what he had done, he had tried to kill himself, using anything in their house to rid the world of him.

But it was impossible due to his tough dragon scales, there was very little man made that could penetrate a Flygon's scales. So for the rest of the day he avoided looking at his trainer, ashamed at what he did and unable to forgive himself, even when they went to the Pokemon Center to find out what happened to him.

 _[Flashback Ends]_

(Draco's PoV)

He sighed as he remembered that morning after. She didn't tell Nurse Joy what he did, but she did tell her that he had tried to mate with her. When she asked how far did he go, she lied and said that he snapped out of it just as he was holding her down, saying her voice brought him back just in time to stop himself.

 _ ***She protected me, a monster like me… even after what I did to her she protected me…***_ He thought as she pulled her binoculars out to examine something from afar.

They found out that the Shampoo mixture had somehow accidentally created a scent enticing enough for his more feral instincts to take over him. Apparently an ingredient, an extract of Shuckle Berry Juice, combined with the other ingredients had induced this effect in him. It didn't help that because he had yet to mate with a female, from Nurse Joy's perspective, the smell of the shampoo had driven him into a lust filled state of mind.

When they went home after finding out, Laura had thrown out every bottle of that shampoo's brand, and went back to her old brand. But it took them many, many months to forget the incident. However he never forgot it, and he would never let it happen ever again, but because he had mated with her he now saw her as 'his' mate.

Thus why he drove away other males, why he was so overprotective, and why he hated himself to this very day.

"Hey, wake up Draco!" Laura said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

" **Yes?"** He said, looking up quickly.

"I found something over there, some kind of ruin or something." Laura said "Let's go check it out!"

He nodded and followed her as she led the way with her bag, carrying all of her equipment that she could stash in it as well as some food. They walked for a good half hour before they finally reached the ruins.

(Laura's PoV)

Laura looked around at her surroundings as they entered the remains of what appeared to be, some kind of village. There were broken down stone structures that resembled houses in what appeared to be some kind of square. The houses themselves were all at least thirteen or fourteen hundred years old if her archeology classes taught her anything.

"Wow, I never imagined a Mirage Island being home to a civilization." She said as she eyed the village remains. "These are stone houses, I knew humans had access to this type of stonework back then, but what are these ruins doing here? More importantly how did they get here and why on a mirage island?"

The houses varied in size from building to building, some were the same size as her own house, with a second floor. Others were even larger in height and width, some even tall enough to be over twelve feet tall. The walls of the buildings were covered in vines, moss, and other pieces of nature.

"Wow, nature really sure claimed back her territory here." She said, examining one wall and seeing tons of cracks in the stonework. "This stonework looks really sophisticated… if it weren't for the cracks and all this nature, I'd say this was carved extremely well."

She pulled out her notepad and began scribbling notes on what she was seeing. For several minutes she wrote notes on what she found before she began taking pictures. All the while Draco kept an eye out for danger, as well as her.

 _*Jeez, he could at least take a break.*_ She thought bitterly as she went to another building with him following close behind. _*What, is a Salamence going to jump out and attack me?*_

As she entered the remains of another stone house, this one with the roof caved in, she looked at the inside of the walls and got the surprise of her life.

"Pictographs?" She said as she pulled her camera out again and began snapping pictures. "Ancient pictographs?"

The pictographs were just simplified drawings of what appeared to be the villagers. Stick figures of humans and basic drawings of what appeared to be Pokemon, all of them showing what looked like daily life in the village. She was mesmerized by the detail, the humans all looked similar, but the Pokemon were clearly defined from species to species but still kept their basic theme. Yet what truly astonished her was what accompanied the pictographs.

Pictures of a single species of Pokemon could be seen constantly, Unknown.

"Unknown… why are the Unknown here?" She asked herself, before pulling out another notepad to read a translation of the Unknown.

" **Flygon?"** Draco asked as he looked over her shoulder to read.

As she checked the Unknown's translations and the pictures, she found that they were lined up to be read as sentences. After she scribbled down the words she translated them.

" _We, the last remains of our beloved island of Ootopia, leave a record for those who would come after us…"_ She read out loud. _"Our history, which we wish to preserve for future generations, is our gift to those who have forged a life with the living creatures we live alongside, whether they walk on two or upon four, have skin or scales, have power over the mind or even the elements themselves. What follows is a record of all we have created, strived, and attempted to preserve, so that those who come after learn the lessons we have learned."_

She looked at the next set of pictographs on another wall and quickly translated them, noticing how they were creating a sort of story book using both the Unknown themselves to form words, while portraying the words with the images.

" _We remembered when this island, surrounded by the vast sea, was created when the earth shook and separated our land. For decades later, we became stranded and forced to survive on the meager bounty this land provided. But we were not alone, the creatures of great intelligence and incredible power were with us as well."_ She looked below the words and saw images of Humans and Pokemon, what looked like basic images of Rapidash, Gardevoirs, Flygons, even a Salamence, all crowded on an island too small for them all.

" _At first we feared they would destroy us, for they had done so in the past, but here on this island, they could not survive any better than we could. Deprived of our tools and natural environment, we could not shape the land easily, and deprived of the forest and bounty of nature, they could not live for long. After much effort on both sides, our two species, creature and human, began working together to survive. United to survive, what challenges that one side suffered became trivial when we were combined!*_ the next images showed humans and Pokemon facing great odds, a Gardevoir learning to farm with a human's help, using her psychic powers to shape the land, while a Salamence showed it's human how to hunt for Magikarp, diving into the ocean and swimming like it.

"Incredible…" She whispered as she finished the last reading. "Our ancestors were once on this island, and they became trapped with Pokemon in the past!" She touched the pictographs of the humans and felt a strange connection to them. "We were helpless, both of us, alone we couldn't have survived on this island. Neither species could live here successfully… but when they combined their powers, Human intelligence and Pokemon abilities, they thrived where alone they struggled. So this is the origins of Pokemon/Human relationships, working together toward a common goal… survival."

" **Fly…"** Draco whispered as he looked over her shoulder.

She got up and left the building to look for another building, while Draco continued to look around for threats. As she moved to another house, her foot stepped on a twig and a snapping could be heard throughout the village remains, and in the eerily quiet ruins, it sounded like a thunderbolt.

" **Flygon!"** Draco yelled, spinning around and letting loose with a blast of Flamethrower.

Caught off guard she spun around and watched him incinerate a nearby tree's branches. Then seconds later he stopped and watched as the ashes of the branch fell down. "ARE YOU INSANE?" She roared furiously. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS DROVE YOU TO DO THAT?"

Draco looked back at her sheepishly before folding his wings back behind him in shame. **"Fly gon…"** He said sadly.

"I don't care if it was an accident, I don't care if you're super hyped up. I'm asking what if you had burned one of these ruins." She yelled. "These buildings are over thirteen hundred years old, you burn one of these things up and the history of this place will be lost, FOREVER!" She took a deep breath and glared at him again. "I stepped on a twig, alright? There is NOTHING here but pictures, words, and the wind, nothing is going to attack us, so STOP ACTING LIKE YOU NEED TO PROTECT ME!"

" **Flygon Fly!"** Draco said quickly, but was silenced as Luara yelled again.

"I have had ENOUGH of your overprotectiveness Draco, if you were so protective of me years ago like you are now, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE RAPED ME!" She yelled angrily.

The last two words she said echoed around the remains loudly, for at least a full minute all that could be heard where those words. They simply stared at each other, Laura glaring at Draco with anger, and Draco looking shamefully back at her.

" **Fly… gon…"** He said feebly, but it barely sounded more than a hoarse whisper.

"Get… out… of… my… sight!" She replied just as quietly, but each word she uttered was filled with rage.

He looked down at the ground and nodded, before walking heavily away from her, his tail dragging behind him in shame. As he left the village, she could hear his faint sobs from him crying.

She sighed as she turned around and went into the next building ruins, and saw more pictographs. _*Great… now you did it Laura.*_ She thought bitterly. _*He's only trying to protect you and make amends for something he had no control of. So what do you go and do? Yell at him and make him feel even worse.*_

She sighed and looked back at where he was, feeling sorry for him. She won't admit it openly, but she loved Draco. Even though he hurt her, she loved him, and no matter what happened between them she would always love him. That was why she lied, why she hid the truth, why she still kept him. _*It wasn't his fault, I know that now.*_ She thought sadly. _*He couldn't control himself, if he could, he would never have laid a claw on me.*_

She shook off her thoughts and concentrated on the pictographs and the Unknown words.

" _Our two kinds learned to coexist, from our unity, we created this village, a testament to our combined strength. From two came one, and we saw this as a sign from the heavens, that it was our purpose to create this place."_ The next translation said, and the pictures showed Humans and Pokemon smiling as they stood in the middle of two stone buildings, created by their unity.

She moved on to the next wall and stared at what she was seeing. But regardless of what she saw, she translated quickly to make sense of it. _"From our unity, came attraction, as both sides found flaws and greatness in each other. In our unity, we saw past our kinds, and found even greater unity. From two came one, and eventually two became one."_ The next images below this translation showed Humans and Pokemon together, some in the act of sex, but most often simply being together.

The next wall held similar images, Pokemon making love with Humans, but what astounded her was that one couple, a Rapidash and a Human, female and male respectively given what she saw based on their 'act', looked different compared to the others around them. This couple were together, kissing each other on the lips apparently, but the female's belly was larger. At first she thought it was just bad drawing, but as she translated the Unknown again, she learned the truth.

" _From two came one, our first child on this island, which we called Ootopia. Born from the male Human that was its father, and the female flame runner who was its mother, it was given a name, Hoenn. The father Howard, and mother Enna, were overjoyed, and our village celebrated, for it was another sign that our unity was meant to be. From then on, each Human took a Creature for a mate, and Creature took a Human for a mate."_

She stared at the picture, a pregnant Rapidash mating with a human male. The next image showed the little Ponyta, smiling up at its parents as they smiled down at it. Surrounding them the entire village, all smiling and cheering in joy.

"Pokemon and Humans loving each other… and being able to procreate?" She whispered as she rubbed her stomach subconsciously. "They cared about each other so much, that they didn't care about the barriers between their species. They even managed to have a child… and Hoenn… that's my home region's name! How is it we have the name Hoenn if they have this name as well?"

There were more answers to be found, and she was going to find them.

(Draco's PoV)

Draco limped on over to one of the farthest ruined homes in the remains of the village and sat inside of it, unable to get rid of Laura's last words in his mind.

 _*YOU WOULDN'T HAVE RAPED ME!*_ He kept hearing her say over and over again.

He looked at his claws as they shook before him. **"I'm… I'm so sorry…"** He kept moaning sadly as his eyes began crying, the lenses in front of his eyes sliding aside just enough to let the liquid out.

His species could subconsciously retract the lenses to let liquid out that came from his eyes, it was the only way to prevent them from blurring or fogging up from the inside. But for him, it was just another way to prevent him from punishing himself. He couldn't even hurt his own eyes with his tears.

" **I'm sorry Laura… I didn't mean to!"** He moaned again, curling up on the floor to cry. **"I wasn't in control… I couldn't stop myself… I'm so sorry."**

He was so prideful, as proud of his own identity as a Dragon as he could be, on the surface to anyone he was just an average Flygon. But inside when he was alone, he would beat himself up, over and over again. It was the only way he could punish himself for what he did. His scales though, were tough as ever, and nary a scar could be seen on his proud green scales. Even when he wanted to, he couldn't even hurt himself.

" **Why can't I just DIE?"** He yelled angrily, hitting his head on the floor, trying to cause himself pain to make him forget the pain in his chest. **"Why… why can't I just die?"** He moaned sadly as he cried again, hiccupping as he stopped hitting his head when he couldn't even make himself feel pain. **"She doesn't need me… I'm just a pile of trash… I'm no better than a Garbodor!"**

He had tried so many times to kill himself, but each time, whether it was his own body or his instincts, he always stopped himself. He wanted to rid the world of his existence, at least with him gone Laura wouldn't have to put up with him. He's done nothing good for her since he raped her, all he's done is anger her, annoy her, and harm her.

As he sobbed he looked over at the wall and saw more paintings, more words of the Unknown. Wanting to take his mind off of his misery, and willing to try 'anything' to stop feeling sorry, he limped over to the wall and tried translating. He's not nearly as educated as Laura is, but he does know how to read certain hieroglyphs like the Unknown scripture.

What he translated read, _"Years after Hoenn was born, we learned of a new creature on Ootopia. We did not know who they were, but we called them Unknown, after the word they continued to squeak over and over. The Unknown, using their hidden powers, shattered our final barrier that divided us. We spoke one language now, one voice, we rejoiced… for we were truly united. Two had become one!"_

Below that were depictions of the Unknown, surrounding the visitors, and what looked like speech bubbles that were different at first. But then slowly became the same, and the depictions of what looked like Humans and Pokemon were smiling and happily talking to one another. Many kissed and embraced one another.

He even saw an image of a male Flygon kissing a female human among those couples, and he once again felt pain in his heart. A Flygon from a long time ago once had a human partner like he does, and they had loved each other so much that they broke the barrier between them to be with each other.

All he wanted was to admit his love and 'be' loved by Laura, but all he had done and seemingly would ever do, was cause her distress and frustration.

" **Even this Flygon from hundreds of years ago, has what I'll never have…"** He whispered as he turned away from the pictures.

(Laura's PoV)

She finished translating the last pictures and frowned sadly as she saw what happened to the Ootopians. Years after they had met the Unknown, she learned, the Pokemon of the island began experiencing their more feral instincts. At first they were nothing terrible, but then it began to get worse as those with more powerful instincts, more uncontrollable urges began to show them. The Dragon types, and others of powerful and proud breed, began perceiving threats to their mates, and fights began to break out, despite their best efforts they could not control their more feral desires.

After a very short and destructive civil war among the village's residences, there were hardly any survivors left over to keep the village alive. Soon only a few were left, and without the aid of their once great unified village, the survivors began to die out one by one, unable to take on the challenges that had once been trivial to them. Sickness and hunger, drove the village to extinction, until only a scarce few were left.

But among those survivors was the female Rapidash, Enna, and her Human lover, Howard. They could not escape the island, but the Unknown could, and so they asked the Unknown to take their daughter Hoenn to a place where she could live in peace. When the Unknown asked why they did not want to go with her, they said that they belonged on Ootopia, their home, where they found each other.

So the Unknown left, but before they did, they used as much of their power as they could, and imbued the island with their power. After they left, the island vanished from sight, or so they were told by an Unknown who stayed behind. With his help, they used him and his brethren's images to record their history. After he left, never again would anyone find their island, as the survivors had hoped.

They had wanted to die on their home, with those that they loved. Yet they ensured that their history would be passed down to anyone who would find it, hoping that they would learn the lessons that they had failed to learn.

"They left this history for us…" She said as she touched the pictograph before her. "This island was a utopia for Pokemon and Human lovers. They found peace and harmony, and unity above all things here. Yet the Pokemon's feral instincts, urges out of their control, drove them to disaster. If only they had been able to control them…"

As she thought about the island's inhabitants, she thought about her and Draco. Yes he had raped her, but he wasn't at fault, nor was it her, it was that stupid shampoo she had bought that drove him crazy. But when she thought about that time, painful as it was, she found herself not as angry at him now that she saw what happened here on this island to these people and their Pokemon.

She found herself realizing that, she had been in love with Draco as well, just as he obviously was in love with her. Yes he was overprotective, but he was only doing that because he blamed himself for hurting her. True he also annoyed her to no end, but if she really hated him or despised his attitude, she would have gotten rid of him ages ago. Yet she kept him, she lied to Nurse Joy about him raping her, and even checked to see if she had gotten pregnant to make sure she could make up a cover story for it.

Fortunately she didn't get pregnant, but a part of her had actually been sad that it wasn't so.

As she sighed and leaned on a pillar supporting the ceiling, she felt it nudge ever so slightly to the side, than ever so slowly tip over toward her.

The ceiling began rumbling and with a loud crash, the pillar fell over and on top of where she was moments ago. The sound could be heard for miles, but all she was concerned with was the ceiling which was now starting to collapse around her.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as she tried to get away, but the rocks and stonework falling around her had other plans.

She jumped aside to avoid some falling stones, which landed on her bag and smashed her film equipment, burying it and her notebooks under tons of stonework. She tried making for the entrance to the building, but it caved in moments later. She was trapped now, and saw that she had nowhere to run as the ceiling above her began to break and fall on top of her.

She covered her head with her hands in a feeble attempt to survive the falling rocks, but she knew it was no use, this stonework was carved extensively from granite rock, and it would crush her like a tin can. But just as she screamed in terror, bracing herself for a painful death, Draco smashed through the collapsed door and flew over to her. He grabbed her instantly and shoved her underneath him so that he took the brunt of the falling rocks.

All around them stonework fell and slammed, but he withstood them, ignoring the pain as he protected her from harm.

Once it was over he shoved himself up and threw the rocks off to let her out of their premature tomb. She looked up at him and saw him smiling down at her.

Without thinking, without even knowing why she was doing it, she pulled Draco into a hug and kissed him on his lips.

Draco, caught off guard slightly, reacted slowly to this sudden expression. But soon he wrapped his clawed arms around her and kissed back.

They held each other together for a few minutes, before they separated to look each other in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Draco…" She moaned sadly as she held him. "I didn't mean what I said, I don't hate you for what you did. I didn't mean to yell at you back there, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Draco simply held her close to him as he rubbed her back, nuzzling her cheek softly while she sobbed into him.

(Draco's PoV)

He had rushed to his Laura when he heard that rumbling sound, he didn't care that she might yell at him again. All that mattered was she was safe, and he was glad that he had heeded his own instincts to protect her. Another moment and she would have been lost.

As he heard Laura sob to him, telling him that she wasn't mad or angry at him, he felt as if the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulder. He didn't care about anything else anymore, he had Laura for his own and he knew she loved him. If that kiss didn't signify her feelings, than nothing else would He didn't initiate the kiss, she did, of her own will she had kissed him.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean what I said." She said again, holding him tightly.

" **It's alright Laura…"** He whispered to her.

After a few minutes of holding each other he looked over at the pillar and saw the remains of her bag buried under it. Everything she had recorded was lost when it was buried.

She looked over as well and sighed. "All this knowledge, what I found out here could literally change the lives of thousands of people Draco." She whispered to him. "There are like, tons of Pokemon and Human couples out there, all of them hiding who they are because they'll be arrested if they are found out. If I could have shared this proof with the world, that might have changed the law, allowing couples like us to live in peace like the Ootopians who were here."

At the word 'couple', he looked back at her and looked flabbergasted. **"Couples like 'us'?"** He asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yea, couples like us." She said happily. "Tell you what Draco, you keep doing what you're doing, watching out for me like the big strong mate I know you are. And in exchange… if you promise to not chase away every guy that just wants to talk to me or even say hi." She leaned up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, before whispering into his ears. "I'll give you a little 'reward' every now and then."

At that he grinned before nodding in understanding.

"Good… now how about we go home." She said. "I can't learn anything else new here, and there's no point in staying other than to enjoy the scenery. Besides…" She looked back at him while clasping her hands behind her back with a sly grin. "I want to know how 'long' you can 'last'… are you up for the challenge."

" **You got it!"** He yelled as he picked her up and began flying off the island toward home.

As he took her on his back and flew away from the island, they both looked back at the island and saw that it had vanished from sight again. They both turned away from it and looked at each other, and Draco skillfully pulled Laura in front of him so he could hold her, while she wrapped her legs around his waist so she could grip him better.

Then they kissed each other one more time, just as passionately as they did before, while he flew onward toward the main island of Hoenn.

=Four years later=

Laura felt Draco nuzzling her neck as they both sat in the living room, she on the couch and him behind it, in the nude with the blinds closed so nobody could see her.

Being in the nude was comfortable for her, but also a necessity for her figure.

Soon after they returned home she began researching in controlling the more instinctual urges of Pokemon. Eventually she found that these urges were triggered by certain pheromones, which while alone wasn't too big of a shock, could be replicated accidentally by products made by humans. After that she began testing out these products, going deeply into the ingredients with her colleagues, to help find a way to prevent them from happening.

She had yet to make any serious breakthroughs, but she did develop one particular medicine for female Pokemon in heat that killed the heat before it took effect. Unlike the one developed by the company that most used, hers had been found by mixing certain berries with other ingredients that, when combined, killed the heat without suppressing it like the other medicine did. It also had the side effect in that it made the female, temporarily five times more likely to become pregnant, but that time period only lasted a few days.

Thanks to this discovery, she had made quite a small fortune selling the license to it.

Unfortunately it also had a pair of side effects, at least when it was used for 'human' females who go through their period. One side effect was that it increased the size of their breasts by about five percent, and began the process in which their breasts produced milk.

As for the other side effect…

"So Draco…" She whispered as he looked down at her enlarged belly, smiling warmly as she rubbed her naked stomach while he rubbed it as well. "How many do you think you gave me… this time?"

" **Flygon…"** He said with a grin, before looking over at the three eggs sitting in a basket next to the fireplace.

Next to that basket was also a pair of Vibrava, snoozing contentedly as they sat next to the fire, warming up their wings after just evolving days ago.

She became a mother of so far, five Pokemon, she gave birth to two a couple years ago after experimenting with her new medicinal discovery. The next year the same thing happened again, but this time they both wanted it. This third time, she just couldn't resist again, she found herself happily dreaming of the next group of eggs he would give her thanks to this medicine. But she also found that the medicine had an after effect and enhanced her pleasure receptors in her sex region, up to three months after she was fertilized.

"First I became an archeologist searching for the Mirage Islands, now I'm suddenly a Flygon Breeder… what would my mother and colleagues think of that, huh?" She asked him while rubbing her belly with one hand.

" **Flygon…"** Draco whispered as he walked around the couch and kissed her lips, massaging her breasts while something poked at her between her legs.

"Alright… but remember, less than an hour alright?" She whispered back as she stood up and followed him to her bedroom. "After all, I have to feed the twins."

He grinned back as they entered the bedroom, but soon enough the sound of her moans and pleasure could be heard throughout the house.


	11. Zoroark (F)

{Requested by ZennyHedgehog}

 _Sometimes the ones we love are the ones we've known the longest, and the ones we've known longest are the ones whom we'll never abandon~_

=A Lifetime Friend=

= Human (Tomas) / Pokemon (Hazel) =

(Hazel's PoV)

She walked through the forest with careful steps, her tail limp and low to the ground while her mane and fur became ever more soaked from the heavy rain.

 ***How could he…*** She thought sadly as she continued to head toward the one place she always knew she was loved. ***I thought he loved me…***

-Chssbooooom- The lightning above her sounded, as if answering her own thought.

She paused to look up at the cloudy sky, unable to understand where everything went wrong. It had been going so well, at first it seemed like her life would have only had one minor flaw in it, but it would have led to an even greater joy in her life. Now it seemed that everything had done a complete one eighty, and was going from bad to worse.

She was not a wild Zoroark, she was what they called, a 'tamed' Pokemon, one raised by and among humans. She had about all of the skill necessary to survive in the wild, as a Snorlax has the self-restraint to go on a diet. So after her life took a turn for the absolute worst, she had no way to turn things around. But she now clung to one final, desperate thread, which might save her life, as well as another's life that hung on this one final gamble.

" **Please… please Arceus… just let** _ **him**_ **be there."** She begged solemnly, before once more walking slowly and carefully toward that house that bordered Route 6. **"Just let** _ **him**_ **still be there… please… I'm begging you."**

Everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong for her, all in the short time span of a month. First she has a teary goodbye with her human friend whom she'd known since she was a baby Zorua he found. Then her first love, who also was her first mate, abandons her soon after they mate. And now she finds out he left something for her.

But as she walked and left the forest behind her, she saw the log house just ahead of her, shining as a warm beacon for passersby. It served as both a home for the family that lived there, and as the new home for her friend when his parents moved away, leaving him the place for his own. It also doubled, at least while she was there, as a pseudo hotel for night time travelers.

She saw the lights were on, and walked ever closer to it, ignoring the rain that was still pouring down her fur.

She prayed one last time to Arceus, begging for some good fortune to be with her, and reached the front door. With a hopeful look at the living room windows, all with the curtains up, she knocked on the door and waited hopefully.

Then the doorknob turned, and the door opened to reveal the human on the other side.

"Hazel… what are you doing here?" The five foot tall human, with dusty brown hair and hazel colored eyes said.

She hiccupped once, then twice, and collapsed into his arms as she couldn't take anymore.

She was overjoyed, her friend was still here. **"Tomas…"** She said to him, able to speak human thanks to living with him her entire life. **"Please… take me back…"**

"Hazel, what happened, what happened to you and…" He began saying but she shook her head, silencing any more words from him.

Then she began to explain, long into the night while the storm still raged outside about how she had come back to her lifelong friend. She explained that her mate, the Zoroark that he was about to mention, had abandoned her. She told him how he had left her a few days after she had left him to be with that Zoroark, and how, abandoned, she had done whatever she could to survive out in the wilderness by herself. But she also told him what he had done to her that all but drove her to despair, and why she had returned to his house so soon after she had left.

" **He left me, while I was pregnant…"** Hazel wept as she sat on the living room couch, clutching a towel to dry her off. **"I'm carrying his pup… and he left me."** She turned to his face and hiccupped while crying. **"I don't know how to live in the wild Tomas… I can't survive on my own… let alone with a pup. That's why I came back Tomas… please let me stay, I need your help, and I have nowhere else to go! I know this isn't what you wanted, but I have no one else to turn to, and I need help to raise my pup."**

There was a moment of silence as she stared at her friend, and he stared back at her. Then he closed his eyes and sighed, and for the briefest moment, she feared that he would say no. But then he smiled and nodded. "Of course you can stay Hazel." He said softly. "I would never say no to my best friend, especially when she's in need."

She sniffled once more before she hugged him tightly, hiccupping with gratitude the entire time.

" **Thank you…"** She whispered as he patted her on the back.

"Your welcome Hazel, I'd never let anything bad happen to you." He whispered back. "You can live here as long as you want, you and your pup." He pulled away from her and lifted her head so that they were looking at each other again. "I don't make a lot of money renting out the rooms of this house to passersby, but it's enough for us to get by. However I'll need to take a job in town to pay for everything here, so while I'm busy working you need to take care of the place and run it. Think you can handle it?"

She nodded and said she would, before subconsciously rubbing her stomach, feeling the egg inside of her. **"I'll manage, even if I have a pup, I'll manage."** She knew how to manage things around this house, she did it a few times while his parents were still there thanks to them showing her.

As she yawned heavily and tried to stand up shakily, the first thing Tomas did was get her some medicine to help her. Then he gave her a bit of food to settle her stomach. With that done, they went up the stairs to his bedroom, and she looked around and smiled. It was just as she remembered it, and her favorite spot was still there on his bed.

Nothing has changed here in the month since she's been gone.

While he climbed into bed she turned off the light and climbed in with him, then she curled up next to him and watched as he dozed off.

She smiled warmly at him, glad that he was still here in this house. Tomas has always been her best friend, someone she always could count on, no matter how dark things became. She remembered some of her earliest memories with him, when he was just a little kid and she his Zorua friend.

[Flashback]

" _Alright Hazel, catch the ball!"_ Tomas yelled as tossed the baseball to her in the backyard.

" _ **Zoru!"**_ Hazel yelled as she ran after it, and easily jumped high enough just to catch the tailing end.

With the ball in her mouth, she ran back over to him and jumped into his arms. But just as he began to laugh and try to tug the ball out, playing their favorite game of 'Tug the Ball', his parents called him in and said it was dinner time.

They went inside and he put her down so she could walk around freely, but as always she followed after him, enjoying spending time with her human.

It turned out though that dinner was still a ways away, so while Tomas watched his mom cutting up onions for some dish, she took the time to examine something on the table.

 _ ***Isn't this the cutting knife his mother normally uses?***_ She thought to herself as she examined the longer blade just lying on the table. _***Well no wonder she's taking so long, if she uses that dinky little knife of course it will take forever! I better give it to her so we can eat sooner!***_

Alas, while her intentions were good, she lacked the opposable thumbs or even claws that humans had and her evolved form had. So she had no choice but to try and carry it with her front paws. This turned out to be a big mistake on her part, as when she tried to pick it up, it slipped from her paws and spun wildly, causing the blade to slice ever so cleanly at her leg.

It had hurt a lot, and she bawled loudly for a good ten minutes. But Tomas had reacted quickly, and before he even thought about asking his parents for help, he had taken her in his bicycle to the Pokemon Center in Driftveil City.

[Flashback end]

She smiled deeply as she recalled that memory.

His parents picked them up about halfway to the city five minutes after he had run off, but the fact that he had rushed to try and help her was something she never forgot. It touched her deeply.

 ***He really is a good friend…*** She thought happily, before falling asleep with a smile on her face. **"I owe him so much."**

For the first time in a month since she left him, she thought to herself, as she wrapped one of her arms around his hand and held it close to her, she felt comfortable again. She felt right at home in the house she had lived in for so many years.

As she dozed off to sleep, she felt calm and at peace.

*Narrator*

[The next day Tomas took Hazel to the city to have her checked out at the Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy there said she was in okay health, despite her desperate living in the wild, but insisted that she take certain medicine because of her pregnancy. After that they returned home and began to live their lives together, as if nothing had changed from over a month ago when she left.]

[Hazel had expected Tomas to ask about her former mate, but he only concerned himself with Hazel. It made her feel special inside, as well as ashamed that she had thought about trading her life with Tomas, her best friend, in exchange for that life in the wild. Knowing that she was living in 'his' house now, out of his good nature, inspired her to do her absolute best to take care of the place when he began working a month after she returned.]

[A month after Tomas began working, Hazel had her first egg, and just as Tomas returned, the egg began to hatch, and out came a male Zorua. When her first pup was born, the first thing he saw was Tomas, and instantly he imprinted on the pup. She wasn't sure what to do at first, but Tomas became her pup's adopted father. From that day forth, she took on her self-appointed role as the house wife.]

[While he worked at a Pokemart in the city, among those few trainers who stayed at the house, renting the rooms for the night before moving on down the route, she became known as the 'Apron Wearing Illusion', because it was often every guy's dream to see a girl cleaning their house while wearing an apron. However, she began wondering something else, and this thought crossed her mind once again one afternoon as it rained, while Tomas was running late from work.]

=Two Years Later=

(Hazel's PoV)

" **Tommy, can you hand mommy the tape?"** Hazel asked as she reached down with one clawed hand while she examined the window for leaks.

She felt a roll of tape fall into her hand and looked down to see a Gallade smiling proudly at her. **"How do I look mommy?"** He asked in a far too young voice.

" **Not bad son… but you still need practice."** She replied with a chuckle before going back to the window. **"And perhaps, a real Gallade reference, besides a crayon drawing made by a preschooler."**

" **What's wrong with it?"** Tommy asked sadly as she began taping the sheet of plastic over the window to keep it from leaking.

" **Well first of all… your height is wrong."** She said with a grin before climbing down to stare at the 'three foot tall' Gallade. **"And… I don't think Gallades are 'pink', and have yellow spikes sticking out of their heads."**

Her son sighed as his image wavered and vanished, before resuming his true appearance as a two foot tall Zorua. He was the spitting image of any other Zorua, but he had certain traits that she wished to not be reminded of. Traits that of course, came from his father, or at least his 'true' father.

" **Mommy, when is daddy coming home?"** Tommy asked worriedly. **"He promised we'd watch a movie together!"**

She smiled sadly, she still hasn't had the heart to tell her son that Tomas wasn't really his father. In fact she was stalling just to avoid that conversation, she knew that Tommy was still a young Zorua, despite how fast Pokemon mature age wise compared to humans. To her, he was still a baby despite being a full grown Zorua, and his mentality was still that of a young pup.

If he found out that his 'human' father wasn't really his father, she was afraid he'd be scarred for life. **"He'll be home soon."** She whispered as she picked him up and nuzzled him. **"Don't worry, daddy will be home soon."**

She put her son back down and watched him walk back into the living room, before she sighed and put her apron back on. She knew 'eventually' she would have to tell him the truth, that her son's real father wasn't there, but she didn't want to spoil or ruin the image they had now.

Speaking of her image, she looked over and looked at her reflection in the window and did a little pose, liking how her apron looked on her figure. Then smirking even more, she cast an illusion on herself and took the form of a hot, young, eighteen year old human girl. However as she looked at her illusion's reflection, she frowned as she remembered that her 'image' she didn't want to ruin for her son, was nothing but a big illusion.

For over two years Tomas was Tommy's adopted father, taking up the role her former 'mate' had forsaken, and she had taken up her adopted position as his 'wife'. She knew from watching his mother for so many years how a wife should act with her husband, but the one thing they had yet to do was actually go through with the act.

To Tommy, they were his parents, but to her and Tomas, they were just 'friends', extremely close friends but still just friends.

She sighed as she stopped casting her illusion, and once more looked like her true self, a Zoroark. **"Does Tomas even think of me like that?"** She asked herself as she looked over her reflection, ignoring the pattering of the rain hitting the window.

She stood just over five feet, had a short muzzle, and an extremely large mane that flowed behind her, ending in what humans described as a ponytail. Her mane, and especially her muzzle, was what attracted that one Zoroark.

" **If only… I had been born a human."** She whispered as she felt her hips and thin waist, comparing how they felt to how they looked to her.

She had listened to many humans while they traveled, some occasionally stopping near his 'pseudo lodge', talking about what they liked in the opposite sex. In particular she listened to the boys and what they found 'appealing'.

" **Big hips, and a really thin waist… not attractive to humans."** She whispered sadly as she compared how she looked to what her 'ideal girl' looked before.

Living with humans had truly affected how she viewed the world, in the wild, from what she learned during her brief 'life' in it, wild Zoroark find mates attractive based on the size of their mane. The larger and deeper shade of red it was, the more attractive they were, and that was how she had caught 'his' eye. But Humans found other things attractive, and some found a nicely shaped waist or well aligned waist attractive.

And others found a nice bust with equally sized hips to be a huge turn on, apparently something about human instincts knowing that those two equaled to a female being what they called an 'ideal child bearer'.

But her kind didn't have those luxuries, and while she had the hips, although they were far wider than her body, and while she had something like breasts compared to a human female's, albeit concealed by her black ruff of fur, they weren't nearly as big as the lowliest female's smallest size.

She sighed again and looked out the window, wishing her friend was home so she wouldn't be alone to brood over these thoughts.

When she was alone, and these thoughts crossed her mind, a part of her began to wander and imagine herself with her mate, but not the Zoroark that left her.

No the mate of her dreams, a certain Tomas, who would always be her best friend before anything else.

(Tomas' PoV)

Tomas walked back home in the storm, feeling as if life had suddenly become a nightmare.

Why did his boss have to put 'him' on duty today, why did it have to be just 'him' working the store while the other guy and his boss were out of town for the week. If only he had called in sick, or taken a day off, or heck why not quit his job and do something else for work?

-Kshhhbooooooom-

"And you're not helping Mother Nature!" He growled angrily at the weather.

While he walked home he held the letter he had received a few hours earlier, from a guy in a trench coat and sunglasses. He had known right off the bat that the guy was suspicious, and the moment he read the letter, he knew he was right. Feeling the urge to puke again, he pulled the letter up and read it in the middle of the road.

 _~Dear Mr. Tomas,_

 _Your store has taken a particular 'item' that my associates and I have taken great interest in. While I know this 'item' is there merely to serve as a showpiece for other trainers, we have a more personal interest in it._

 _Therefore, if you value the safety and well-being of the 'individuals' in the enclosed picture, you will leave the key to your store under the mat outside of the front entrance tomorrow night._

 _If you do not, you will find an empty home the morning after, and that is a promise you can take to the bank._

 _And don't even think of going to the police, because we'll be watching you, if you step anywhere near there, or even think of warning anyone else… well, go ahead and try._

The picture enclosed was a picture of a Zoroark and a Zorua, more importantly, a female Zoroark wearing an apron as she swept dust off of the front porch of a very recognizable house, while the male Zorua played with a rubber ball that he kept bouncing into the wall.

"Why did we have to take that stupid Master Ball and put it on display?" He asked himself as he shoved the letter back into his pocket, not caring that it had gotten slightly wet from the rain. "Of all the stupid things we could've put on display, why did we have to have a Master Ball? We aren't even going to sell the darn thing, why do we have to have it?"

He wouldn't have cared about the Master Ball being stolen, if it were ANYTHING else besides a Master Ball. Yet because it was, he had a vested interest in keeping it out of the wrong hands, knowing full well what it could do.

But he feared what would happen to Hazel and Tommy more than he did what the Master Ball would be used for in this group's hands. To him, all that mattered was that his friend and her pup were safe and sound.

But he also knew that no matter what he did, he would get blamed for the Master Ball being stolen. Even if he showed them the letter, the blame would be his, and nothing would stop them from making sure he took the fall.

"Why did this have to happen…?" He sighed as he continued walking, catching sight of his home in the storm.

Moments later he reached the front door and unlocked it, opening the door to find Hazel lying on the couch with Tommy curled up and sleeping. When she saw him enter she gave him the signal to be quiet, before pointing at her son with a smile. **"He was up all day waiting for you."** She whispered cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, it was a real long day at work…" He said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, but failing to do so as he hung his jacket up.

Hearing his worry Hazel became alerted, but when she tried to ask he shook his head and smiled nonchalantly.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious."

" **Alright…"** She said, getting up and carrying Tommy in her arms. **"It's really late Tomas, did something bad happen at work? Did the storm make you this late?"**

"Yea, it was just a rough day at work." He said as they walked upstairs. "It was just really busy."

" **Okay… did you enjoy the dinner I made for you?"** She said as they entered Tommy's bedroom, which just so happened to have been his parent's old room before they moved out, leaving the place to him to take care of.

"Yea, it was nice, thanks Hazel." He whispered back as she laid Tommy on the bed, and watched him snoozing with a smile on his face. "I'll have to make up for not watching a movie with him tonight."

" **You got that right…"** She said as they left him for their room. **"You know Tomas… I've eventually got to tell him…"**

"About what?" He asked, but he knew already.

" **About you not being his true father."** She said. **"I know you play along because you don't want to hurt him… but sooner or later… he'll put two and two together. He'll figure out that you and I aren't the same species."**

"I know… it's not like we're really his parents… well I mean… you are but 'I'm' not." He said as they entered his bedroom to sleep.

For just a moment as he flopped onto the bed, he thought he heard Hazel whisper something along the lines of, **"Well you could…"** but then sighed and instead said, **"Yea, but what are we going to do then?"**

"Just hope he takes it well?" He whispered when she climbed in with him, lying down on her side and facing him.

As she stared at him in the moonlit room, and he stared at her, once again his thoughts began taking in her beautiful form. He won't admit it verbally, but he also won't deny it privately, but he found her absolutely stunning, especially at night when it was just the two of them.

The way her green eyes had that look of surety as well as serenity, the way her mane flowed and fluffed behind her head, and how soft and warm her fur felt when she curled next to him. But that wasn't all he found attractive about her, what truly drew his eyes, when she wasn't paying attention of course, were her hips and long legs.

She sure had what some guys called 'child bearing hips', and often when he dreamed he found himself imagining the two of them extremely close to one another. But he'll never admit how 'deep' those dreams got.

It also didn't help that they slept together each night in the same bed, so each morning when he woke up, after he's had one of his more 'exotic' dreams involving them, he would find his hand holding one of Hazel's clawed hands.

That scene would have been cute, if only they were an actual couple.

"Goodnight Hazel." He said with a smile.

" **Goodnight Tomas."** She whispered back to him, also smiling.

As he fell asleep, he didn't notice Hazel watching him with one eye open, waiting for him to fall asleep, so that she could hold one of his hands, nor did he notice the soft smile cross her face or the content sight before she too fell asleep.

(Hazel's PoV)

=The Next Morning=

" **I'm ganna get you daddy!"** She heard Tommy yell in the front room.

"Oh no, not the famous Zorua Rush!" Tomas cried in mock fear.

She smirked as she turned and watched Tomas running around with Tommy hot behind him, pretending to run in fear as the little Zorua chased after him.

They had a good half an hour before Tomas had to leave for work, so she was preparing breakfast for them while he played with her son.

After a few minutes of running around in circles, Tommy finally pounced and jumped onto Tomas's back, making him 'fall' and land on his chest.

"Oh no, he's got me, someone help me! Arrrrrrrgh!" Tomas feigned painfully.

" **Raawr!"** Tommy 'screeched' while he pretended to attack Tomas.

She chuckled as she returned to breakfast. Today's morning was just like every other morning, full of fun and excitement.

After they ate breakfast Tomas left, saying he had to get to work, but as he left she noticed something different about how he spoke to her. He was more nervous than normal, and as he left he made sure to check that he and she had locked all of the doors and windows. He also told her just as he was leaving, "Don't answer the door for anyone tonight."

When she asked why, he simply shook his head worriedly before leaving.

" **Something is going on, something he doesn't want to tell me."** She whispered as she went upstairs to check all the windows, making sure the blinds were down.

As she checked her son's room she heard Tommy downstairs. **"Mommy!"** He called. **"Daddy left his coat behind!"**

Sighing, she went downstairs to where her friend had hung his coat and saw that it was still dripping water from the storm last night. **"Wow, that thing must have been soaked through to still be wet today."** She commented as Tommy sniffed the jacket.

" **Mommy, how come daddy has to wear this thing if you don't have to?"** He asked curiously.

" **Well… it's just something he has to wear Tommy."** She answered quickly. **"Well, I might as well put it in the dryer. But first, better make sure he has nothing in his pockets"** She started emptying his pockets of anything inside so she could safely dry it, before she found a soaked down piece of paper as well as a photo.

Glancing at the photo she smiled happily as she saw it was a picture of her and Tommy. **"Aw, isn't that sweet, but how and where did he find the time to take a picture of us?"**

It warmed her heart that he had a picture of them in his pocket, in fact it warmed her heart so much that she felt herself blushing as she knew what it meant from a 'human's' perspective. Carrying a picture of someone with you usually meant you treasured them greatly, and the only ones who people treasure greatly that they would carry a picture of them, is usually someone they loved.

Then she looked to the paper and wondered what it was that he had. Out of curiosity she unfolded it and read the paper, but as she read she found herself frowning and scowling in anger.

" **Of all the cowardly… messed up… scummy things to do…"** She growled angrily, crumbling the paper in her clawed hands.

" **What is it mommy?"** Tommy asked.

Taking a calm breath she looked down at her son and stared seriously at him. **"Honey, I need you to stay inside, don't open the doors for anyone and don't go outside until I come back!"** She said. **"I need you to do that for mommy, alright?"**

" **Okay…"** He said nervously. **"But what's wrong, is something the matter with daddy?"**

She frowned even harder at that, before smiling calmly again. **"Don't worry, daddy is just fine, he just needs a bit of help from mommy."**

He nodded in understanding while she took a quick peak out the window near the front door to see if anyone was watching the house. Sure enough, she saw someone casually walking down the road across from them, and knew the person who was wearing a large coat and sunglasses was suspicious, because he kept glancing at the house every few minutes.

She took a moment to remember how he looked while he passed by, before heading to the rear of the house and walking out the back door, leaving her son alone in the house. Once she locked it behind her, she took a running jump and hid inside of a nearby tree, checking for anyone else who was nearby.

Once she was sure she was alone, she cast her illusion and took on the appearance of the person she just saw, and made her way to the city.

What she didn't notice was that someone had been watching her, in the same getup that she just put on. As she quickly ran to the city, he followed right after her, matching her speed which far surpassed a normal human's.

=Twelve Hours Later=

(?'s PoV)

"Did the guy leave the key like we asked?" He demanded as they rushed behind the building, looking for anyone who might be watching them.

"Yea, right where you said to leave it!" The second guy said as he pulled the key out and began unlocking the door.

"Alright, is everyone here?" He asked as their fourth guy came running to them from the alley.

"Just got here, he just arrived at his home!" He whispered as he caught his breath. "His two foxes didn't leave, I was watching the entire day!"

"Alright, and our 'friend' didn't go to the police or forewarn them!" He said with a smirk as their third guy confirmed. "Are we all wearing gloves and our special shoes? No fingerprints or footprints, we want this job to be done right!"

"Yep, got mine!" The first guy said as he opened the door while wearing his gloves.

They all entered the mart and began scouring for the Master Ball. Then the found it on a display pile of other Pokeballs.

"Alright, let's get this and get out!" He said as he picked up the ball and glanced at its purple coloring. "We leave here with no fingerprints, no footprints!"

Suddenly they heard the sound of someone knocking in the door behind them, and they turned around to see who it was. But there was nobody behind them, yet the door was swinging widely before going back into place.

"What the…" He whispered.

Suddenly there were red and blue flashing lights outside, and the sound of footsteps running around could be heard. "POLICE, OFFICER JENNY, HANDS ON THE FLOOR!"

Within seconds there were officers storming inside the building and they were all forced to the ground. "The bastard, he set us up!" He growled as he tried to shove Officer Jenny off of him.

"You have the right to remain silent, we've been hearing reports from all across the city about you!" She told him as she pulled him to a standing position. "We have your buddy here wanted for sixty four counts of robbery, thirty counts of public vandalism, seventeen counts of breaking and entering, and now the rest of you for breaking and entering with intent to steal. We have one hundred and twenty eye witnesses testifying your friend's outfit and description matching you, and security cameras have you recorded for nearly every minute of it!"

"What… but… I never did any of that!" Their fourth guy yelled insistently. "I wasn't even in town till just now!"

"Yea, yea, that's what they all say!" Another guy shouted back as they were dragged out.

"Tell it to the judge, with all that eye witness accounts and now this physical evidence, as well as the camera footage we have from this place and everywhere else, you'll be in the slammer for decades at least!" Officer Jenny snapped as they were forced into a waiting van. "Take em away Jim!"

(Officer Jenny's Pov)

As the van drove away with their criminals, she sighed as she wiped her forehead with her hat, glad that she had finally caught that guy and his friends. She'd been running around all day trying to keep up with this guy with her squad, and only just got the tip that he had been spotted heading for this Pokemart just five minutes ago. It was lucky she had her entire squad with her at the time, and they were still on duty, another ten minutes and they might have gotten away again, and then the chief woulda had their badges.

" **Rawr!"** Her Arcanine barked as he padded up beside her and smiled proudly.

"Yep, good thing we caught em at last." She said with a sigh of relief. "You know, I honestly wish we hadn't caught them just now. I really want to know how in Arceus' name that one guy was able to make so many quick getaways in one day!"

" **Grwar?"**

"Seriously, how did one guy manage to rack up over a hundred criminal charges in less than twelve hours, and across so many city blocks?" She asked herself as she glanced at her Arcanine. "He must've been in like two places at once sometimes, but the evidence doesn't lie, he was in every place the cameras caught him."

She sighed again tiredly as she remembered the report she needed to fill out, but at least there was a silver lining to this one heck of a day.

"Well, at least my squad and I have earned our biggest payday in over ten years. After all the legal charges are made, we can take a vacation for the next three months straight if we want to."

(Tomas and Hazel's PoV, the next day)

"You did what?" Tomas asked incredulously, astonished that Hazel had did exactly what she said she did.

" **Yea, I did all of those criminal acts!"** She said with a smirk in their room.

"And that was why you weren't here all day?" He asked again, wanting to be sure.

" **Yes, it was necessary to make sure I was thorough."** She said. **"After what I saw in that letter, I knew you were in trouble, so I made sure to do enough criminal damage that the police would be after the men who blackmailed you."**

He was amazed that she had done that for him, but at the same time he was angry at her, not nearly as angry as he should have been, but angry nonetheless. "What if you had been caught, what if someone saw the real you!" He said. "What if the person you pretended to be was innocent!"

She nodded in acknowledgement, but smiled softly either way. **"I know… it was a risk, a huge risk… but I couldn't let something like that happen to you, not after what you've done for me!"** She said, walking over and holding him tightly. **"You saved my life years ago, you gave me a home, and you've helped raise my pup… and… I just couldn't bear the thought of you being blackmailed."**

He sighed and hugged her back, knowing she was just helping him out, and her plan 'had' worked, as he just found out earlier that day that there had been a break in, but the perpetrators were all caught.

"Thank you Hazel, that was really sweet of you, but… next time… just tell the police alright?" He whispered back.

" **Alright…"** She said back, but just at that moment they separated at the sound of Tommy entering the room.

" **Mommy… I'm sleepy…"** He yawned loudly. **"Can you tuck me in?"**

She nodded and smiled back to Tomas, before picking up her son and walking with him into the other room.

" **Mommy… can I ask you something?"** He asked her as she began tucking him into his bed.

" **Sure darling."** She said warmly.

" **Daddy isn't my real daddy… is he?"**

She paused as suddenly as he had said that, before frowning sadly at him. **"Where did you find that out?"** She asked.

" **Daddy never becomes like you, and he acts like those other humans who sometimes stay here."** He said.

She sighed and nodded in acceptance. **"No… he's not your real daddy."** She whispered painfully.

" **So who is my daddy?"** He asked with a frown.

" **He…"** She said, before sighing sadly as she realized she no longer saw her former mate as her son's 'father'. **"I don't know… Tomas is more your father but…"**

" **Does mommy not love daddy? Is that why he's not my daddy?"** He asked sadly.

" **No… it's not like that… but… we're just, friends."** She answered, but still it came out more painfully than it should have.

" **Does mommy really love daddy?"**

At that, her heart gave her the answer, she nodded in response when she realized that she did love Tomas. He didn't have to take her in, but he did, he didn't have to raise her pup but he still did. He didn't have to risk being blackmailed, but he still did, all to protect her and Tommy. **"Yea… I love him."**

" **Does daddy love mommy?"**

At that she didn't know the answer to, a part of her believed he did, but she wasn't sure. **"I'm not sure…"**

" **If daddy loved mommy, and mommy loved daddy, would daddy be my daddy?"** He asked innocently.

At that, she looked at her son and smiled proudly at him. **"I'll go find out."** She said, before turning the light off and heading back to Tomas' room.

Meanwhile Tomas was changing into his pajamas for bed, when he noticed Hazel walking in with a strange look on her face. "What's up Haz…?" He began saying, before she pressed her lips against his and slowly pushed him onto the bed, closing her eyes as she did.

This caught him off guard as he was not expecting her to do something like this, but as she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, he found himself not against it at all. Far from it, within seconds of her initiating it, he got just as into their first kiss and wrapped his arms around her body as well.

They both moaned into the kiss, feeling their mouths open to let their tongues explore each other. For several minutes they simply indulged in each other, without any explanation being exchanged for how they had both gotten into this situation. Yet at the same time, they simply couldn't keep themselves from enjoying the other.

Finally after about ten minutes of lip locking, tongue wrapping, and feeling each other's bodies upon their own, they separated and looked at each other with a smile. "I take it… you as well?" He whispered to her silently.

" **Yes…"** She whispered just as quietly. **"Would you become my…"**

"Why ask that… I already am." He said, not needing to know what she was asking.

" **You mean…"** She began saying, before tears broke through her eyes, and she simply kissed him once again.

Unable to answer her verbally, he nodded while she kissed him, embracing her as she embraced him all the tighter. Deep down, he accepted that he had become Tommy's adopted father, the only reason he never openly admitted it, was because he wasn't sure how Hazel would have liked the idea. Now however, there was no doubt that she wanted him to be her mate, and through her Tommy's father.

Still, while they were busy expressing their joy through their lips, he was expressing his interests from their newfound relationship in the form of his hands. As he hugged her close to him, and she him to her, he slowly began inching his hands lower and lower toward her ample behind. Once his hands found their target, he instantly began groping her even closer to him, and her response was to grin and oblige his indulgence, while she indulged in her own and began undoing his pajamas.

For several minutes they merely stayed like that, with her on top while he felt her ass and she began feeling his own. However as they separated for air after many long and passionate kisses, she began whimpering sadly as she realized something.

"What's wrong Hazel?" He asked.

" **I'm not pure anymore…"** She whimpered. **"Humans share their first times with those they love… and I've loved you for so long without realizing it."** She looked into his eyes with sadness. **"But… I'm not pure, I've mated before… and you may not like mating me, knowing I've done it before."**

"Maybe… but there is another way to look at it." He whispered calmly to her, wiping away a bit of her tears with his finger. "This is your first time with someone you truly love."

At that she smiled warmly, before nodding in acceptance and getting up with him. Then after a bit more making out between them using their mouths, she smiled seductively and turned around, placing her clawed hands on the bed and lifted her rear for him to see.

She glanced back at Tomas as he leaned over her, gripped her tightly, and began pressing into her wanting sex. As his dick began sliding into her, she began sighing in loving content, having forgotten what it felt like to have a mate to her own after over two years. She felt even more joy knowing that this time, it was with someone who at one point was her best friend, her true life mate, someone she had known since she could first remember.

For a Zoroark, a life mate was eternal, just like with other species of Pokemon, similar to a Gardevoir for example. When they chose a life mate, it was usually the first one they mated with, only rarely do they abandon their life mate in favor of another. For that to happen something drastic would have to change their mind about their life mate.

Hazel had thought she'd found her life mate two years ago, and that her sadness from leaving Tomas for that other Zoroark would heal because of it. But as she felt him hilt and lean her head to kiss him while he began to thrust in and out of her warm, wet passage, she realized that was a lie. She had been trying to hide her true love all this time, by taking a Zoroark, who in the end, left her the moment he claimed her purity.

" **Mhmmm!"** She moaned into his mouth as their tongues began dancing again, while her velvety sex massaged his dick with its warmth.

Tomas reached around her chest and began searching for something that he knew existed, but had never seen because of her fur. But sure enough, exactly where they should have been, his hands felt her small but still noticeable breasts beneath her fur.

They were small, barely one size above being flat when compared to a human female's, but for him they were just perfect. He wasn't too keen about the size of one's 'rack', what he preferred was what their personality was.

"I've always wondered…" He whispered as he continued to thrust in and out of her pussy, letting his instincts guide his inexperience in sex. "What your breasts… felt like… Hazel!"

" **Oh… really?"** She asked as she let him rut her, loving how deep he was inside of her pussy, trying to control herself and keep herself from moaning too loudly. **"Well… how do they… feel… to you?"**

"They're small… but they feel soft…" He whispered into her ear. "They're like… soft pillows… I could lay my head on!"

He began picking up his pace when it came to their sex, and soon his hips were smacking into hers, and she began moaning with each thrust.

" **Oh… yes… right there!"** Hazel said as she turned herself over and wrapped her legs around him while he leaned closer and hugged her tightly. **"Yes… rut me… take me… make me yours! Make me your life mate!"**

"I thought… I already was." He moaned as he kissed her, slamming harder and harder into her sex as he felt a pressure growing.

" **Come inside… do it… then you'll mark me… forever!"** She moaned loudly, pulling him into a kiss and feeling his dick pulse slightly, indicating he was close.

"If… you… in…sist!" He groaned as he began thrusting into her like a jackhammer, pushing his hips as hard as he could. "Here I come… I'm about to cum Hazel!"

" **Yes… give it to me… please!"** She groaned even louder. **"I'm yours… I'm all yours… give me your seed!"**

They looked into each other's eyes and pulled their mouths together for one final kiss, before they screamed their last words to each other in their love making session.

"I love you Hazel!" He said as he felt his dick finally beginning to convulse, and he hilted himself as far as he could into her sex.

" **And I love you Tomas!"** She moaned as she felt his dick release his seed into her womb, feeling it pool inside of her and fill her with warmth.

She kept her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him hilted as long as she could, simulating what the male would do to ensure his scent marked the female. But then she pulled him back onto the bed and rubbed her sex, feeling his seed coating her walls.

They simply stared at each other before they began kissing and hugging once more. Yet just as they began to enjoy each other's company even more deeply than they were before, they heard the door open slightly and turned to see Tommy walk in, sleepy eyed but intent on going into their room.

" **Mommy… I thought I heard something…"** He whispered as he wearily walked over to the bed, obviously oblivious to what just happened between them.

"Uh… Tommy…" Tomas began saying, but Hazel chuckled and held him close, before picking Tommy up and putting him between them on the blanket.

" **It's alright son… I was just… talking with Daddy."** She whispered soothingly. **"And he has good news…"**

" **Is daddy going to be my daddy?"** The little Zorua asked hopefully.

Tomas chuckled softly, but nodded happily, scratching the little Zorua on his head. "Yea, I'm going to be your daddy." He said.

" **So daddy 'does' love mommy…"** He yawned happily. **"I was worried… that you might not love mommy…"**

"No… no I do love her." He said, smiling warmly as his son curled up and began sleeping between them, completely unaware of what took place. "I do love you Hazel…"

" **And I love you… Tomas."** She whispered proudly, before leaning closer and laying her head next to him so they could sleep.

=Three Months Later=

*Narrator*

[After mating Tomas and choosing him as her new life mate, Hazel all but forgot about the Zoroark who had given her Tommy. She only ever remembered him from then on, as the male who gave her Tommy, but she chose to see Tomas as Tommy's true father, and from then on they always referred to him as 'daddy', with pride and joy.]

[But, after being claimed by Tomas, Hazel began showing him how much she loved him by mating him almost three times every week. Of course she made sure that Tommy would be asleep and they had no guests sleeping over, so they could have privacy. Yet after so much intercourse between the two of them…]

(Tomas and Hazel's PoV)

" **Right there… oh please… right there!"** She moaned loudly as she bounced up and down on the bed, feeling his dick slip in and out so easily. **"Yes… yes… fuck… harder… harder!"**

"Hazel… I'm… about to…" He moaned just as loudly, feeling himself about to release once more inside of his life mate.

" **Come inside… again… come again for me!"** She said as she began feeling herself approaching her orgasm, for the third time that night.

"I can't… hold it!" He moaned, before hilting again.

" **Ahhh~!"** She moaned loudly as she felt her pussy fill up, leaking his seed as it was unable to take anymore with how full she was.

Exhausted she fell to her side of the bed, but felt Tomas hug her close to him, one hand turning her head so they could kiss, while the other massaged and rubbed her stomach.

Her rather 'large' stomach, which had bulged significantly over the past two months, indicating she was carrying another Zorua pup inside of her. This one belonging to none other than her true life mate, Tomas.

After having sex so often, and so many times without the use of a condom, Tomas had succeeded in fertilizing her womb. At first they were afraid, because it was illegal for a Human and a Pokémon to have sexual intercourse, but their fears were put aside when they visited the Pokémon Center.

They discovered that they had a secret friend, who kept their relationship a secret, and lied to the Pokémon League officials about Hazel's pup. This mystery friend was none other than Nurse Joy herself.

After seeing the couple, she instantly giggled and told them that they aren't the first couple to come to her, or her sisters, in their 'condition'. She said that nearly every Nurse Joy has had this happen to them, and nearly all of them secretly supported any 'couple', as long as they weren't abusing their partners in some way. She had examined Hazel and told her the good news, telling her that, because her body type was similar to Tomas', they were compatible enough to have pups.

But unlike her last one, Tommy, this one she told them was being birthed like a Human female would. In other words she would soon give birth to a Zorua pup in the same manner as a female human does, without the egg. It would hurt a little more because of the abnormal means of reproducing, but it wouldn't feel any different than when the pup came out as an egg.

For Hazel though, she was just happy that she was having another pup, this time with her true love.

Her best friend, turned life mate.

" **I can't wait until our pup is born love…"** She whispered as she turned around, rubbing her belly with one clawed hand along with his. **"I just can't wait…"**

"Neither can I Hazel…" He said back to her, kissing her deeply as he felt how large her stomach was.

After several minutes, a very tired and, still oblivious Tommy the Zorua wandered in and jumped on the bed, curling up next to his mother's belly and rubbing it. **"Mommy… when is my brother ganna be here?"** He asked her hopefully.

" **Soon my son… just be a little patient."** She said warmly.

"How do you know it's a brother… maybe it's a little sister." Tomas chuckled.

" **Blegh… I don't want a sister… sisters are yucky!"** Tommy said, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Hazel chuckled as she scratched her son's fur, before grinning at Tomas with a twinkle in his eye. **"Well… if it is a girl…"** She whispered. **"Then I guess we'll just have to… 'try again', until we give you a baby brother?"**

He chuckled softly as they all curled up for bed.

But they were so focused on each other, that none of them noticed outside the window, peering in through the gaps in the blind, a human wearing a large coat and sunglasses in the cool of the night.

(Zoroark's PoV)

He sighed in sadness, but also slight joy as he stared at his former life mate, as she laid with her new life mate, a Pokeball hanging from his neck in the form of a necklace.

He had been watching them mate almost every week for the past three months, feeling a sense of sadness and longing with each time he watched.

 _ ***If only… I had told her sooner.***_ He thought privately, before pulling out an old paper from two years ago.

It was a clipping from a human newspaper, and it was merely the headline of an event that many remembered but few thought about these days. He had read it again, and again, over and over, trying to believe that what he had done had been worth it. But no matter how hard he tried, the same two lines never answered his question.

 _~Clash of Dragons near Pokemon League HQ in Unova~_

 _~Titanic Battle of Truth and Ideology Takes Place~_

He didn't blame his trainer for what had happened, it had to be done, and he believed in their cause. But that cause had come at a price, and he had had to leave his life mate behind in order to join his trainer, and with her, his son, whom he had never once met personally.

Something that pained him greatly, as he stared at the little Zorua sleeping so peacefully and happily between his pregnant mother and adopted Human father.

His son was inside that house, and he longed to even hold him in his clawed hands for even the briefest of moments. A single minute would have sufficed, even half or a quarter of that time would have given him enormous joy, but he knew it was pointless to imagine. When a life mate chooses another life mate among his species, the previous one is forbidden to ever meet or see any offspring they might have had with said parent. It was the price of betrayal, of abandonment for such a commitment.

It was his punishment for his crime.

" **Take care of her Human…"** He whispered as he dispelled his illusion and gripped the paper clipping tighter. **"Take care of her… and him… and whoever it is she carries inside of her, and whoever she will carry for you."** He then turned and prepared to leap, but took one final glance at the happy family, awaiting the arrival of its latest member. **"Take care of them… I'm counting on you… to do what I should have, but failed to do…"**

As he leapt away, he remembered how he had helped Hazel back in the city, when her human had been threatened and she risked her well-being to help him. He too had helped her, disguising as the human hounding their home, and mirrored her actions across the city, without anyone noticing him.

He never told her the truth, he never confronted her, and as he ran away from what he wished he had, he knew he never would.

" **My trainer still needs me… but 'she' no longer does…"** He whispered sadly, feeling his sorrow slip through a single tear from his eye. **"At least she's happy… that's all that matters to me."**


	12. Diancie

_It is a terrible shame, when the one we cherish and see the most, is the one we cannot be with the most often~_

=Diancie's Crystal Clear Devotion=

= Human (Luke) / Pokemon (Diancie) =

*Narrator*

[On nearly every trainer's team, there exists one particular Pokemon, one that defines and embodies everything that trainer is. A signature Pokemon that is the key member of any team they create, and one that is almost always known for being the most reliable for them. This rule is almost always true for any trainer, and they often will have that team member no matter what.]

[For Luke, a highly skilled and well known trainer in the Kalos region, his Pokemon is a Mythical Pokemon, known as Diancie. Such a rare Pokemon on his team might be considered unique, and she is indeed. When he first discovered as a Carbink, she was undergoing her transformation in Reflection Cave. After joining his team, she became his most trusted and 'signature' Pokemon, never leaving his side and always the one he could rely on most in 'any' situation.]

[As he learned to unleash her full power as his Mega Evolved Pokemon, the two of them became extremely close to one another. Yet while one saw in the other a really close friend, one which they wished to get even closer to, the other saw something even more in that very same being. They both wanted something more, if only it were possible…]

(Diancie's PoV)

She held her hands out in front of her, created several diamonds before her with her powers, and unleashed them into a hailstorm against her opponent. Unfortunately she misjudged her opponent's distance from her by a small margin, so she barely avoided hitting the Mawile with the full force of her attack. But she still managed to score just enough of a hit that she did the crucial damage necessary to secure the victory!

The diamonds hit the Mawile, and it could not stand up to her assault any longer, and fell to the ground on its back.

"Clara and her Mawile have been defeated, the victory goes to Luke and his Diancie!" The referee declared, amid cheers and applause in the massive stadium.

She sighed in relief before turning to look at her trainer, Luke... her five foot four, dirty brown hair with matching colored eyes, twenty six year old trainer.

(Luke)

"Alright Diancie!" Luke yelled enthusiastically as her Mega Evolution ended!

While the crowd cheered and Clara recalled her Mawile, Diancie smiled proudly and floated over to him, giving him a hug as they prepared to leave the stadium, the regional champions of this small time Kalos competition.

There was a short ceremony, an interview of course, and once they had earned their prize money it was time to go.

As they left the stadium they went through the usual crowd of reporters, flashing lights from cameras, people trying to shove microphones asking for his opinion on this or that, his feelings about this or that, it was the same thing as always.

They were one of the best local competition battlers in Kalos, not nearly as famous as some other people, but respected and admired in their circuit. All of their fame and fortune thanks to one key member on Luke's team, Diancie, his beautiful, oh so beautiful Diancie.

"Mr. Luke, what are your plans after this tournament?" One reporter asked him.

"What are you going to do with your winnings?" Another asked.

"Are you planning to enter another competition now that this one has ended?" A third asked.

Naturally he and Diancie dodged them all as they quickly climbed into his car, and sped off and away into the night of Lumiose City.

Once they were a safe distance he turned on his car's prototype automatic driver, and punched in the coordinates for home. The onboard computer beeped on and began to take control of the car, driving toward their destination at a very leisurely pace, a slow and steady seven miles per hour.

Yea, as high tech as the auto pilot sounded, it unfortunately wasn't, the scientist who designed it had yet to coordinate and calculate for higher speeds. So his car would only go up to seven mph, but that was just the way he liked it, it gave him and Diancie more time to talk and spend time with each other.

Speaking of her, he sighed and leaned back in his chair to look at her, and she looked over at him with one eye while resting in her chair. "Great work out there Diancie… I never thanked your properly."

 **(Oh… it was my pleasure… Master Luke.)** She replied in his mind, smiling contently. **"But you know the others did well… as well. All I did was… finish the job.)**

"Maybe, but you were the last one on my team, and you brought us the victory. Team effort or not, our victory was given to us by your efforts."

 **(I am grateful… for your praise.)** She said, and for a moment he thought she blushed.

But then he remembered her body was pink no matter what.

"That last attack was really close, if we had missed it, we might have actually lost." He commented with a chuckle. "But you pulled through, yet again… we owe our victory to you!"

 **(I'll try not to… make it so close next time.)** She said, before turning to look at him face to face, still staring at him through one eye.

The other eye however, was grey and cracked, and would always be that way no matter what anyone did.

It is common knowledge that Diancie is considered one of the most beautiful mythical Pokemon in the world, a treat to behold upon Mega Evolving. Yet for all of their beauty, Diancie were also as rare as they come, only one in five hundred Carbinks ever become a Diancie. His Diancie was no exception to that rule, they had seen maybe one or two other Diancie in their time in the circuit, and it was quite common that those who have rare Pokemon tend to know each other.

Diancie sighed as she rubbed her damaged eye with one hand. **(When is our next battle Master Luke?)** She asked him tiredly.

"Are you exhausted?" He asked worriedly.

 **(No… just… thinking.)** She replied.

He nodded as she floated out of her chair and into his lap, preferring to sit with him over the chair. Unfortunately his Diancie, though born because of a mutation as a Carbink, had a defective mutation in her eye. She had been born blind in one eye, and despite his best efforts, science simply did not know enough to help her as of yet.

So when she barely managed to pull off that victory in the stadium, he didn't blame her in the slightest. Because she had difficulty with depth perception, things like that were commonplace, but he still loved her.

Yes, loved, he wasn't afraid to admit it, but he didn't dare say it to her even in private. As much as he knew she was female, and as much as she herself considered herself female, nobody knew what gender her species is, or even how to identify it. So he didn't want to insult her if, by some weird coincidence, she turns out to be male in a very feminine figure.

But even as they left Lumiose through one of the northern gates, and they both held each other's hands while he rubbed her crystalline parts where she liked to be rubbed, he knew he would rather keep that little secret inside of his heart. As long as they could enjoy time with each other, he was happy.

(Diancie's PoV)

Diancie felt her figurative heart beating like a Nidoking pounding a drum as she held her master's hand, feeling his soft skin against her body.

As a Diancie, her body was mostly made of rock and gems, and her form was the very definition of beauty. Yet she would have given anything to be any other species of Pokemon, like that Mawile she battled earlier. At least then she could be with her crush, her Trainer Luke.

But because she was mostly rock and gems, she lacked what those of flesh and blood had, and thus she was considered 'genderless'.

 _ ***But really… I'm female… I sound female… I look female, why would I be anything else?***_ She thought to herself with a chuckle. _***Sure maybe 'other' Diancie would prefer to be boys, but I am a girl… or at least… I wish I were.***_

She has observed humans over the years through the Pokenet… or at least the more 'perverted' ones, and how they sometimes drew Pokemon. While some were accurate… the ones concerning her species were quite… off.

But that was something she couldn't blame them for, others wished it worked like that, and she would gladly take any of their depictions over the truth any day.

"So, what are the odds that the Doc has some new crazy experiment to show us?" Luke asked as they turned down a side dirt road and headed up to a hillside laboratory, which also served as an estate.

 **(Hmm, how about… five minutes in heaven?)** She teased him with a smile.

"Diancie…" He stuttered, blushing as she looked at him with her one eye.

 **(Alright…)** She relented, although she was slightly sad that he didn't take her offer.

Deep down she knew about his crush on her, and she wanted to admit her own crush on him. But she also knew the reason he kept it hidden, to save their relationship and keep the public out of their business.

 **(How about this then, if he doesn't have something to show us, you make dinner for me and you!)** She said cheerfully, pretending not to be hurt about her previous suggestion being rejected. **(If he does, then we order a late night pizza for the whole team! And you make it a supreme so everyone gets a piece!)**

"Deal!" He said as they pulled up to the house and the car's autopilot stopped working.

Unfortunately it did so at the wrong time, as always, and the car began rolling backward because of the angle of the driveway.

He at least managed to turn the car back on and properly park it.

Once that chore was done, he and Diancie headed inside the estate and toward the lab where the Doc was. "Hey Doc!" Luke said, and Diancie looked around to see if anything new was in there.

The Lab was about as strange a place if ever there was one, equipment and gadgets as far as the eye could see in the huge room which took up, exactly, half of the estate. Everything was paid for by her and Luke, of course they had almost no clue about what any of this stuff was. But one person did, and that was the Doc, Doctor Presley.

Speaking of Doctor Presley, "Luke my boy!" He said as he looked at them wearing an oversized pair of headphones and goggles. "Nice to see you two back again, ready to check out my latest invention?"

"Well there goes that bet." Luke chuckled. "What is it this time Doc?"

The Doc, a forty five year old human, balding but still with hair on his head, wearing a lab coat and jeans, took off the headphones and goggles and lead them toward his work station. There on his desk was a very tiny microphone, with a just as tiny headset attached to it. "Behold Luke, the latest in Poke-Human Speech Technology!" He declared proudly, jumping enthusiastically and spinning with joy as he went through his routine to show off his latest invention. "The Speechifier two fifty!"

"What happened to the other two hundred and forty nine?" Luke asked as the Doc picked it up and attached it to his head.

"Nothing, I just thought adding the number would make it sound more high tech and cool!" He replied. "Now, operating under the theory of vocalization and sound waves, this device should alter my words and translate them into Pokemon speech. In essence, I should sound like a Koffing!"

After a few seconds of fiddling with the dial on the side of the headset, he smiled and talked to them, speaking no different than he was before. "Alright… Diancie… can you hear me?"

 **(Of course I can!)** She replied with a giggle.

"Can you hear me Luke?" He asked carefully.

"Of course… why am I supposed to be hearing you?" Luke said with his arms crossed but a smile on his face.

"Alright… how about… now?" He said after he turned the dial on it.

"Still hear you." Luke replied.

 **(Yep… still the same to me.)** She said.

"Fiddlesticks!" He grunted as he turned the dial again, but after another round of nothing, he put it back on the desk angrily. "That one should have worked, it was supposed to change my voice into a Pokemon language."

"You'll get something to work, one of these days, by the way here's the check from the tournament." Luke said, handing over the check for five hundred thousand Pokedollars. "I'm going to head upstairs, I owe a large supreme pizza for my team. I'll see you round Doc!"

 **(I'll stay down here Luke… I want to see some of his inventions!)** Diancie said with a smile.

He nodded and left the lab, going to order the pizza, leaving her alone with the crazy doctor. In truth none of his inventions ever seemed to work, or at least the way he intended them to. She wondered why they were funding this guy's research, he seemed more of an idiot then other scientists she knew about. They gave him all of their money that they earned, and he used it to fund his experiments, but none of them seemed to ever work. They paid for everything here, the equipment, the building space, everything down to the floor tiles were paid for by her and Luke, all thanks to them winning so much.

In all actuality they lived at this large estate which was the Doc's lab, yet they didn't live in the lap of luxury, most of their money went to the Doc, but she didn't mind. All she wanted was for him to come out with a good idea so he could make good money, instead of just figuratively burning everything they earned. One of his inventions that he had tried, was intended to restore vision into her blind eye.

It failed like everything else did, but still it made her feel hopeful that he would come up with a way to help her. He promised that he would find a way to restore her eye so that she wouldn't be scarred.

He was an idiot, but he occasionally had moments of brilliance, such as one of his more… interesting ideas that she had heard him talking about.

"Oh hello Diancie." Doc Presley said as she floated over to him while he went through diagrams. "No, I haven't figured out how to fix your eye dear. I'm working on it constantly, but I have other ideas I'm trying to make real!"

 **(That wasn't what I wanted to ask about Doctor…)** She said to him. **(I wanted to ask you about that one invention, you know… the thing you called the… uh… transformation modulator thingamajig?)**

"You mean my DNA Rearranger Sixty two hundred?" He asked, to which she nodded. "What about it?"

 **(How far along are you with that?)** She asked hopefully.

"I haven't really done anything with it… I mean… it MIGHT work in theory, but I have no idea about the after effects a Human will suffer through becoming a Pokemon." He said, putting on his glasses.

 **(But can you do it… I mean… convert the two I mean?)** She asked again.

"Why yes… it's possible, in theory, heck if it works I could turn a Human into something like an Onix!" He said, rambling to himself as he became enthralled in his research again. "Imagine that, flesh and blood becoming solid stone, the possibilities are endless for interaction between Humans and Poke…"

 **(Can you do the reverse though?)** She asked suddenly, catching onto his last train of thought. **(Can you make a Pokemon into a Human?)**

He looked at her and took his glasses off. "Well, in theory… yes…" He said with a curious look. "But why would I want to do that… if a Pokemon becomes Human, they would lose their abilities… in theory at least. Just as a Human might gain abilities from becoming a Pokemon in theory, a Pokemon would lose its abilities from becoming a Human."

She floated over and stared determinedly at him, at the crazy and foolish scientist, that was now her best hope to make her dreams come true. **(Because I want to become human!)** She said. **(I want to be… human… I want to be with Luke…)**

He sighed in understanding and stuck a pencil in his mouth, chewing on the end as he thought. "You know that's illegal right… I won't say anything because, well you two fund my research, and without you I'd be doing some desk job as a pencil pusher." He sighed as he scratched his head. "It will take time… a lot of time, not to mention materials to construct the device… I even need to dig up those old schematics, I think I tossed them around somewhere."

 **(Try to get it done please… as quickly as you can!)** She said hopefully. **(Consider it a job from me, I'll keep Luke busy while you work on your invention. Don't tell him what you're really building it for, I'll handle that… when the time comes.)**

With that said she left him to… whatever it was he did down there in that lab of his, and headed to the other side of the estate, where the living quarters of the building were. Half of the estate was a single large room, devoted to Doctor Presley's lab, the other half was the actual house, with the bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and everything else needed for a normal life.

She headed upstairs and into the large bedroom, where the rest of the team were all busy chowing down into large slices of pizza. The rest of Luke's team included a Gabite, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Sandlash, and a Grovyle.

While human Pizza wasn't normally something they ate as a part of their diet, they could treat themselves to it once in a while if they did a good job in the battle arena. He often treated them after a major victory in the tournaments, and today was no exception. "Diancie, you're just in time." Luke said as he sat by a door, which led to his personal bedroom, the one they were in was where the rest of the team slept when not in their Pokeballs. "Pizza just arrived while you were hanging with the Doc."

 **(Wow, I didn't realize that much time had passed.)** She said with a chuckle, floating over to him where the pizza box was.

She looked to see what kind he ordered and saw that it was everyone's favorite, a large supreme cheese with onions, pickles, and olives.

Picking the second to last slice while Luke took the last one, she and Luke ate their dinner, with her glancing at him every few seconds.

They had been together for many years, ever since he found her in Reflection Cave as a traveler. And all this time, she had never felt so close to any other individual, and she knew through their bond that he felt a similar closeness to her as well. They were extremely close to one another, not even his starter the Gabite was as close to him as she was.

A part of her believed it was simply because out of everyone on the team, she was the only 'female' member he had found. Of course she was still technically genderless, but she considered herself female.

She also believed, as she finished her pizza, that because he like so many other trainers, spent so much time alone on their journeys, that he had very little contact with other humans outside of the occasional battle or encounter. So naturally, when he sought out companionship, she and the others were there for him, her more often than the others.

An hour later and it was time for bed, and she followed him into his room while the others went into their individual beds. As he changed into his night clothes, she had to turn her head just enough so that she could watch him. Not having the use of both eyes was something she has lived with all her life since becoming a Diancie.

Once he was changed she floated over to his bed, using her hands to correctly judge the distance so she could lie down on it. As they both turned in for the night, she turned over so that she could look at him again, sleeping soundly as his hand was very close to her own. Then she smiled warmly, before gripping his hand with her own.

 **(Soon Luke… just keep waiting…)** She whispered to him, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

*Narrator*

[For the next six months, true to her word, Diancie kept secret about what the Doc was really working on, using their winnings to purchase materials, components, and building the device that would, in theory, transform her into a human. She and Luke entered other small time competitions for small cash prizes, as well as to wait and keep themselves in top form for the next major tournament.]

[But after six months of patience and perseverance, Presley called them both down to his lab to show off his latest creation…]

(Luke's PoV)

"What… is it?" Luke asked he and Diancie stared at the huge eight foot tall 'chamber' thing, situated on a platform and surrounded by expensive blast shields, in the corner of the room.

"Behold Luke, the super spectacular, amazingly crackular, unfathomably unusual, the DNA Rearranger Sixty two hundred!" The Doc said, doing his usual spinning routine whenever he was excited about something.

"Uh… what does it do?" He asked, even more confused than usual with the Doc's crazy inventions.

"The DNA Rearranger, in theory, allows me to rearrange the DNA strands of who or whatever I put inside the chamber!" Doc said. "By scrambling some DNA, rearranging some atoms, and moving some particles, I can theoretically give someone or something NEW DNA!" He twirled over and pulled out a picture of some doodles to show them. "You see, if possible, I can give myself, for example, the DNA strands found in a Zubat, giving me ultrasonic hearing! I could hear things miles away that are faint whispers to others but are clear as day to me!"

"That actually sounds nice." Luke said, very impressed with what the Doc had come up with, while Diancie stared in amazement at the chamber. "But… have you managed to do anything yet?"

"No… I haven't tested it yet, I was going to start small, see if it works properly as it should in theory!" He said with a chuckle. "I was going to take a blood sample first to see if I could change it into say… Garchomp blood and vice versa. Don't want to wind up turning into a Pokemon without wanting to after all!"

Luke nodded in agreement, as much as he loved Diancie, he preferred remaining the way he was. But he was curious as to why the Doc had made this particular invention.

 _*Then again…*_ He thought with a smile as the Doc began going in depth as to what his creation worked like, but he drowned everything out. _*He comes up with the craziest of inventions, like that silly 'Ultra Powerful Master Ball Replacement Ball Maker'. That thing didn't even seem to know the difference between a sphere and a cube.*_

"Alright, well Doc, it sounds really cool, leme know when you've figured the kinks in it. I'll be upstairs, coming Diancie?" He asked her, but she shook her head.

 **(No… I'll stay… I like seeing the stuff he comes out with.)** She said with a smile.

"Alright, come up when you're done checking his stuff out!" He said, turning around and leaving the room.

(Diancie's PoV)

Once she was sure Luke was gone, she turned to the Doc. **(Is it ready?)** She asked him.

"Diancie, this hasn't even been tested yet!" The Doc said. "I wasn't lying about wanting to test it, if we put you in that chamber and go full transformation…"

 **(I'll take the risk Doc…)** She replied. **(Please… I want to do this… I want to be with Luke.)** She sighed as she touched her mega stone around her neck. **(Luke loves me… and I love Luke… but he is a human and I'm a genderless Pokemon, we can't be together as long as the barrier exists between us. If this has even the 'slightest' chance of turning me into a human female… I'll take the risk!)**

The Doc sighed as he rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Alright… if I must then I must… but just so you know… if something bad starts to happen… I'm calling Luke down here instantly!"

 **(Fine… now let's begin.)** She said in understanding.

"Alright… enter the chamber… and wait… and hope to Arceus this thing doesn't explode!" He said as he opened the small door for her.

(Luke's PoV, two hours later)

Luke looked at the clock before yawning loudly, wondering where Diancie could be. "She's been with the Doc for almost two hours, its way past when we normally go to bed." He said to himself.

He thought about Diancie again, as he always did, and once more thought about coming clean with his feelings toward her. They had been together for nearly fifteen years, and in all that time they had only become closer and closer. He almost never had her in her Pokeball anymore, she was around him almost every day, and she slept in the same bed as him.

It was obvious to him now that she had some feelings toward him, what they were he didn't know, but he wanted to come clean with his own feelings to her. He wanted to know what she thought about him…

-Rnng-

"Huh?" He asked as he pulled out his Holocaster and flipped it open.

[From: Doctor Presley, EMERGENCY!]

He turned on the Holocaster and listened to the message.

 **[QUICK, GET DOWN HERE LUKE! IT'S URGENT, Diancie IS IN TROUBLE! TROUBLE WITH A CAPITOL 'T'!]**

The message ended but Luke was already running downstairs and to the lab. Once inside he saw a huge cascade of lights flickering in the corner of the room where the Doc had his newest invention. "Doc, what's going on!?" He yelled as he ran over to where the Doc was punching buttons on a console.

"This is bad Luke, I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen!" He said as he pulled a screen down, showing a shadowed image of Diancie surrounded by the outline of the machine. "The machine is going haywire, it's drawing more power than I calculated, I can't stop it! It'll cause a serious power drain on the entire estate!"

"Where is Diancie, what's happening?" He demanded, not seeing Diancie anywhere.

"She's inside!" He yelled, pointing at the device as it smoked and flashed lights.

"GET HER OUT, TURN IT OFF!" He screamed, running to the machine past the blast walls and trying to find the door.

"I can't, the procedure can't be stopped!" The Doc said panicking. "We can't get her out, the chamber is sealed, if we try to force the door open, we'll destroy the vacuum inside and she'll be crushed!"

Running back around the blast wall to look at the screen, Luke saw Diancie's image morphing and shaping, changing. Her image sprouted legs, her arms grew out, her body began shaping and morphing, her crystal like hair began thinning and elongating. "Diancie… what have you done…" He whispered.

-Beep Beep Beep- The computer began screaming, with red flashing lights accompanying the warning sound.

"Oh no… her crystalline body is too dense for the machine to convert properly!" Doc Presley shouted, punching buttons frantically. "The strain on the process is too much, it can't take it anymore, and it's going to explode!"

"We've gata get Diancie out of there!" He yelled. "Do something Doc!"

"I can't, we have to seal off the machine before it explodes!" He said as the multiple blast walls moved to surround the machine, sealing it off from the rest of the estate.

"BUT DIANCIE!" Luke yelled.

"There's nothing we can do, if we don't seal it off, the machine will explode, and take everything in a five mile radius with it!" He said, pulling Luke behind another blast shield. "Brace yourself!"

And so he did, he took shelter behind the blast shield, covered his head and waited, but all the while his only thoughts were of Diancie.

-KshhBOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooom-

The explosion rocked the estate, but after five minutes of waiting, Luke was still there. He looked over and saw the blast walls surrounding the machine were intact, and began pulling away to reveal the destroyed remains of the machine. "DIANCIE!" Luke yelled, grabbing his entire team and releasing them all at once from their Pokeballs. "Quick, dig through the rubble guys, we have to find Diancie!"

They dug through the rubble, sifting through broken and jagged pieces of scorching hot metal, searching for a two foot tall crystalline Pokemon. They dug and dug, with Luke trying desperately to find his beloved Pokemon. "Where are you… come on Diancie…?" He whispered as his Gabite pulled another slab too heavy for him. "Please… where are you… give me a sign?"

" **Grovyle!"** His Grovyle shouted in confusion, beckoning him over.

Instantly Luke and the others rushed over to where he and Sandslash were, and everyone stared in disbelief. There, buried under small metal beams, with not even a scratch on her body was…

"Diancie?" He asked in confusion as the Doc climbed over to them.

Diancie wasn't Diancie anymore, at least not her normal self. She was roughly four foot nine in height, and looked exactly like a human girl. Yet, while most of her body resembled a human girl with tanned skin, similar to his own, parts of her were still crystal just like her old body. Her hair was extremely pink, with the tips being crystalline just like before.

But what caught his eye first and foremost, as with most males, was her nude body, she had small breasts with pink nipples, and because her legs were spread, he saw her pussy's in full view.

"Doc… you have a lot… to explain." He whispered as the Doc took his lab coat and wrapped it around Diancie, picking her up bridal style.

(Luke and Diancie's PoV)

So the Doc explained everything to him, he explained how Diancie had convinced him to create the DNA Rearranger, how she had made him keep its real purpose a secret, everything. After that he did an analysis on her body, discovering that it had the full functions of a human body, but minus certain things because of her Diancie DNA.

The crystal portions of her body along parts of her legs and arms, were the result of the process being interrupted and ending prematurely. After he did a complete examination using one of his successful inventions, he discovered something else about her biology.

But when midnight rolled around and Diancie began to wake up from her sleep, all Luke could think about was Diancie, and why she did what she did.

" _I'm afraid Luke… that this is permanent, I can't change her back. The process will no doubt have removed her powers because of her extreme transformation. She's no longer a Pokemon, she's just a human girl of about twenty five years."_ The Doc said as he left them alone, with Diancie still wearing his lab coat.

"Nnng…" Diancie moaned as she began waking up with Luke over her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her.

" **Yea… I'm…"** She said before her hand went to her mouth, then to her eyes, and finally she looked at her body. **"I'm… human… I'm really…"**

"Yea… you're human Diancie." He said with a sigh, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes were normal, for the most part, but one eye was healthy with pink colored irises, while the other was greyed and scratched, indicating she was still blind in that eye.

"Diancie, why did you…" He began to ask, but was instantly silenced as Diancie grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, pressing her lips against his with great passion.

They held that position for several minutes, with him simply looking into her one healthy eye, and her looking at his. But he could see how her eye changed upon kissing him, he could see the love in it, how her cheeks began blushing and how she wasn't forcing the contact anymore the longer they kissed.

Then it all made sense, she had done it because she wanted to kiss him, something she confirmed when they separated.

" **Because I love you… and I know you love me."** She whispered happily, leaning her head against his chest while the lab coat began slipping. **"I've wanted to love you properly for so long… but I couldn't while you were human and I was a Pokemon. So I made the Doc create that machine… to make me Human."**

"But why Diancie… why go that far? I love you no matter what, why go to such an extreme as changing who you are?"

" **It's no different to me than Mega Evolution Luke."** She replied warmly. **"I just changed form is all. But…"** She looked down at her arms and examined the small crystal portions on them. They were smooth to the touch and extremely thin, yet they were still just as hard as diamond. **"Why am I still part… Pokemon? I thought the machine would make me fully human."**

"It didn't get time to finish, the Doc said that it began going critical just as the changes began taking place. Your crystal body was putting too much strain into the transformation sequence, it wasn't designed to turn non-living substances like rock and diamond into flesh and blood. The drastic changes taking place overloaded it, and it exploded." He lifted her arm and tapped the crystal portion, making a ding sound. "Consider yourself lucky, those tiny portions of your body that are crystal, as well as being at the epicenter, gave your skin just enough density to survive the explosion. Without them, he said, you wouldn't have survived."

As he held her arm he noticed the lab coat had begun to fall off entirely, exposing her breasts once again to him. And Diancie noticed this and looked at her body now, examining it more thoroughly herself. **"Wow… so this is what it feels like to be human."** She replied as she felt her soft skin, before feeling the lumps that were her breasts. **"They're soft, softer than I imagined they would be… they're like pillows."**

"Yea, the Doc said you have a normal body, aside from those crystals, as well as something else." He said.

" **What do you mean?"** She asked curiously.

At that he blushed, but took her hands in his, and moved them so that he was touching something between her legs. "You see… you have crystals inside of your body as well… portions of your womb are crystalline also. Those portions are what is necessary for a female human to procreate… in other words… have children." He said. "In other words… because the process was incomplete, you can never have children Diancie… you can never get pregnant."

At that she nodded sadly, but smiled still, knowing what he meant. But when he mentioned that, she leaned forward and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him back against the bed. **"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about…"** She whispered smugly. **"Now that I'm human… I want to experience everything humans do… especially when it comes to… mating."**

"Well… I know a good teacher… if you want to learn a few things." He replied as he rubbed her waist, pulling the lab coat off of her and throwing it away.

" **Teach me then… 'Master'…"** She replied.

They began locking lips again, and while Diancie was content to explore the pleasure of being human, she was more interested in the act of mating now that she was human. Or at least mostly human. But because she had never felt such pleasures before, she simply let her master take the lead.

As their tongues began entering each other's mouth, first hers, then his, then hers again, she began to moan in pleasure at the contact, constantly tugging at his to try and keep the feeling for as long as she could. Meanwhile her arms began helping Luke removing his clothes one piece at a time, tossing each article to the side of the bed where it was no longer needed.

Until they were both as nude as she was when she was pulled out of the wreckage. Once she looked down and saw her master's member, an average six inches, she nodded at him, giving him permission to begin.

"Just so you know Diancie, I'm told the first time for a girl hurts at first." He said as she spread her legs, allowing him to line up with her.

" **Master… I've taken Flamethrowers, Flash Cannons, Iron Heads, Hydro Cannons and Zap Cannons, and a host of other attacks that I can't begin to describe."** She said with a grin. **"All of them hurt way more than you can imagine, I think I can endure the pain of mating with you, my love."**

He nodded and held her hand while leaning to kiss her again, before he began pressing into her.

She gasped as she felt him penetrate her pussy's lips, having never had one before she couldn't describe how weird it felt to be penetrated by something that she has never had before. He didn't lie either, it hurt her, yet she endured it as he broke her Hymen, causing her to bleed slightly on his dick that had hilted inside of her. But at the same time as she held him tightly, gritting her teeth to prevent her from crying out, she felt a strange sense of pleasure.

" **It… hurts…"** She whispered.

"Do you want me to…?" Luke began saying, not wanting to hurt Diancie anymore, but she shook her head instantly.

" **No, keep going… I want to do this…"** She said with a pained smile. **"I want to feel human… and this is the best way to feel it… besides… if it's you… then I don't mind the pain."**

He nodded and began to thrust slowly in and out of Diancie, moving slowly so she could adjust to him. But soon he began to move at a steady pace that made her moan in pleasure with each thrust.

He won't lie, he's often wished he and she could make out like this, but those were of course just fantasies when she was a Pokemon. Never did he imagine he would make out with her as a human.

As for Diancie, while she always dreamed of becoming one with Luke, she couldn't begin to describe what it felt like to mate. She didn't have a sex as a Diancie, something she always wished for after developing her feelings for Luke. Yet now with him holding her and kissing her while thrusting into her tight sex, she wished she had gotten the Doc to make that machine even sooner.

As they made love they eventually changed position, and now she was on knees with him mounting her like a Mightyena, thrusting in and out with just as much force as before. Soon he leaned over her and held her chest closer to him, massaging her breasts with his hands while moaning in tandem with her.

" **It feels… so good!"** She moaned as she leaned onto the bed, letting her hips move on their own with Luke. **"I feel… something… weird… happening~! It feels strange… but it feels good~!"**

"Diancie… I'm about to come!" He yelled as he turned her over again, thrusting even harder as they looked into each other's eyes.

" **Do it… please… come with me!"** She moaned loudly, instincts making her wrap her legs around his waist to lock them together, as tightly as she could.

He thrust several times more, moving his hips as hard as he could like a jackhammer, and then locked lips once again with her as he hilted again.

Diancie moaned loudly as her legs became stiff, then she felt something warm and sticky enter inside of her from where they were connected together. She didn't understand what was happening, her mind was all fuzzy from the rush of feelings and emotions, but for some reason her instincts told her that this was an important moment.

She felt that this was supposed to a beautiful moment between them, why that was, she didn't know, but she knew it was a wonderful feeling with him hugging her tightly and that warm feeling spreading throughout her inside.

After a few moments of holding each other they collapsed on the bed, exhausted, but kissing each other with just as much passion as before.

She was happy, as happy as could be.

" **I love you… Luke."** Diancie whispered as she leaned as close as she could to him, feeling safe and loved in his embrace.

"And I love you… Diancie." Luke replied, holding the Pokemon turned woman close to him, happy that he could say those words at long last.

=The next Morning=

"Oh this is a disaster, a scandal!" The Doc wept loudly as Luke, his team, and a clothed Diancie stared at him. "Why does the universe hate me so, whyyyyy?"

"What's the matter Doc?" Luke asked, while the Doc continued to moan and cry in front of the destroyed remains of the DNA Rerranger.

"My beautiful DNA Rerranger is forever gone, ruined… destroooooooyed!" He cried as he pulled up burned remains of what looked like paper. "I left the schematics of my DNA Rerranger in the chamber when Diancie went in yesterday, and I forgot to take them out! Now I'll never know how I made this thing because I completely forgot how to make it! My beautiful machine worked, BUT ITS LOST FOREVER!"

Diancie chuckled as she held Luke's hand. **"A shame… that thing could have changed a lot of lives…"** She whispered while the Doc continued to cry. **"Typical… one of his inventions work… and it blows up."**

"Yep… guess we know what that means… I lose my bet again." He said, glancing at her one good eye even as she looked at him.

" **Yep… and we know what that means…"** She whispered before tugging at him to leave. **"One half hour of heaven… between you and me!"**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" – The Imperator 2 You!


	13. Zoroark (F) Lucario (F)

{Requested by 'Quest'}

 _In this world, we each seek something important to our hearts, yet when that 'something' is also a 'something' to friend's heart, one must decide if it is worth shattering the close ties they have made with them~_

=Seeking the Truth=

= Human (Nate) / Pokemon Lucario (Leala) Zoroark (Safia) =

*Narrator*

[After the fall of Team Plasma, and becoming Champion of the Unova Region, Nate Blanca reigned as the Champion of the Pokemon League in Unova for over years, before he reached the age of eighteen, when he retired and began competing in the world championship league, where only the best trainers allowed qualified.]

[Beside him every step of the way, were his three most treasured, most powerful, most reliable, and closest friends. His starter, a modest but proud Male Serperior, named William, that has been by his side from the beginning, and whom considered the human a brother, despite their obvious differences. His second Pokemon that remained with him, was his timid yet strong willed Female Lucario, Leala. Finally, the third Pokemon that followed him, was his adamant and highly confident Female Zoroark, Safia.]

[These three stayed with him when he retired, and were practically the only Pokemon he ever owned, besides one other Pokemon that followed him, and whom respected him.]

[Yet despite being known for having the powerful Reshiram behind him, hardly anyone ever saw the legendary Vast White Pokemon, as he refused to use his powerful legendary in any competition. Yet as the day of his twenty fifth birthday approached, a single burning question arose among the popular fans of the still 'single' hero of Unova.]

(Nate's PoV)

"Safia, use Sucker Punch, Leala, Aura Sphere, William Leaf Tornado!"

" **Serperi… oooor!"** Wiliam yelled as he flung several sharpened leaves in a spiral against their opponent's Politoad.

" **Lucaaaaaar!"** Leala shouted as she charged an Aura Sphere and sent it against the opposing Porygon Z.

" **Zoroaaaark!"** Safia cried as she ran forward and let loose her ferocious Sucker Punch against the Froslass she was fighting against, just before it could unleash its attack.

As the attacks connected and the dust settled, all three of their opponents had been defeated, ending the battle and claiming victory in the finals of the Group L bracket for the World Championship League.

 **[The battle is over, the battle is over, the winner is… Nate from Unova!]**

Nate sighed as his Pokemon stood proud and tall while returning to him, and he in turn looked at them all proudly. "Well done guys, now we can rest for while we wait for the next bracket to complete and find out who we're facing against." He said with a smile.

" **Serperior!"** Wiliam said confidently, pretending as if the fight had taken no effort.

" **Zoroark."** Safia said confidently as well as she gave him a sly smirk.

 **(Of course… master.)** Leala replied nervously as she blushed at him.

As they turned and began leaving, he pulled out their Pokeballs and recalled them all, so as to avoid the rush of cameras and news reporters, which followed his every victory and never gave him a break. "Alright… here we go again." He said whispered as he made for the exit, already seeing it flooded with cameras and microphones on sticks and the people carrying them. "I really hate days like this…"

Being the former Unova Champion had its perks, but one of the downsides was that he almost 'never' had any privacy anymore in public. Only a few places in the world provided him time to be alone, as journeying and competing in tournaments has made him too popular to enjoy everyday locations nowadays. He couldn't even go to the bathroom in a public restaurant without one person recognizing him.

"Mister Nate, what are your plans for the next month now that you've won your bracket?" A reporter asked as he began walking through the torrent of reporters.

"Mister Nate, are you planning on taking a vacation to prepare your team for the next stage of the competition?"

"Mister Nate, It's been asked by your many fans if you have anyone special in your life?" A third reporter asked.

He once again ignored them as they continued to ask question after question, before he was finally freed of them by walking into the Trainer's lounge. Once inside he sighed and pulled out Safia's Pokeball to release her.

In a flash of light his Zoroark appeared and smirked at him. **"Let me guess, the Paparazzi?"** She asked, speaking the same language as him.

His Zoroark, in fact every one of his Pokemon were all capable of talking human thanks to years of living together with him. The only reason they didn't show this 'skill' in public, was because he didn't want any more publicity. Being the hero of Unova, commanding a legendary Pokemon, and even being a famous and highly skilled Champion was enough.

"Yep, they're outside and waiting for me to leave." He said with a sigh. "You know the drill Safia."

" **Oh yea, I love this part."** She said as she backed up and took in his entire figure.

Moments later her appearance changed and she reappeared as a mirrored image of himself.

"Alright, you know the drill… lure them away and lose em." He said as he walked to the door and hid where it would block him.

" **No problem, just leave it to me."** She replied as she walked over to the door with his heavy jacket and opened it up.

Seconds later…

"Mister Nate, care to comment on one of your possible opponents from Group Q?"

"Mister Nate, can you describe how you won…"

The door closed and with it all the reporters' voices. He sighed again and waited two minutes before he pulled out Leala from her Pokeball and released her.

 **(Yes Master?)** She asked telepathically. **(I take it this is about the Paparazzi?)**

"Yea Leala, I know this is a waste of your talents, but could you take a look to see if the coast is clear?" He asked his Lucario.

 **(Think not of it master…)** She said sweetly, before looking at the door and wall, using her ability to sense and see auras to check for reporters. **(The coast is clear, we can leave now without being spotted.)**

"Thanks Leala." He said with a smile as he opened the door and walked out.

What he didn't notice was that Leala blushed as he smiled at her.

Ten minutes later they left the room and climbed up to the roof of the stadium, avoiding all the spectators who had left through the main exits. After they reached the roof he and Leala waited for Safia to return.

 **(Here she comes.)** Leala said as she looked down.

He looked down and saw Safia, still disguised as him, jumping up the side of the stadium wall to where he and Leala were. **"Sorry it took so long, but man those Paparazzi just don't know how to take the hint!"** Safia said as she resumed her normal look. **"They kept following me every step of the way, had to throw them off with the men's bathroom trick."**

"You didn't see anything you weren't supposed to see were?" He asked her.

" **Don't worry, I kept my eyes closed."** She said with a chuckle. **"So, shall we get going before things get crazier? Those cameras won't stay on the men's bathroom door forever."**

"Yea, but I'll need to return you both before we go." He said, taking out their Pokeballs again.

" **Got it!"** She said.

 **(As you wish…)** Leala said.

He smiled warmly at them before he recalled them safely into their Pokeballs. He was always grateful to those two especially for all they've done for him, and he always would be grateful as long as he lived with them. But as he eyed their Pokeballs, especially Leala's and Safia's, his thoughts once again began thinking differently. Before he could go any deeper though, he shook his head and replaced them on his belt.

"Well, it's as Safia said, time to get going before they figure it out." He said as he pulled out a Premier Ball from his belt and tossed it high into the air, releasing the ten foot tall Dragon Pokemon he had released from the Light Stone.

With an almighty roar, the Vast White, Dragon of Truth Reshiram let the whole of Iccarus City know who had been released this late at night.

(Reshiram's PoV)

After only a moment to safely land on the roof of the stadium, Reshiram turned to its Master and life partner. **(You require my assistance again?)** She asked telepathically in a very 'feminine' voice, yet in truth she was not female.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't ask you to perform something so menial Reshiram, but can you please take me and the others back to Dragonspiral Tower?" Nate asked respectfully.

 **(Of course…)** She responded as she bent down to help him onto her back, before standing to her full height.

Once Nate was secured, she turned toward the night sky and leapt off the stadium and began soaring high into the sky. She soared higher and higher, before balancing out and stretching her arm-wings to glide toward their main destination, a single towering spiral that could barely be seen in the distance.

Dragonspiral Tower.

 **(How are you today Nate?)** She asked as they continued to soar, only able to hear him over the wind because he was so close to her ears.

"I'm alright, just have to wait for the next part of the tournament to begin." He yelled. "Why do you ask?"

She turned her head just enough to stare at him with her blue eyes, and stared into his own blue eyes. She could tell that he was lying, that wasn't the whole truth he had just said. **(Because tomorrow it will be your birthday… and you have yet to tell us what your plans are.)**

"I just… I just want to be alone with you guys is all..." He answered.

Once again, she saw that he was lying, that wasn't the whole truth. **(You know I don't like it when you hide the truth from me Nate…)** She said warmly, but also with a hint of frustration. **(We are partners in our eternal quest to fight for the truth in this world. Why do you lie to your own partner about what it is that haunts your thoughts?)**

He remained silent as they continued to soar, and she decided it was best to drop the subject for now. Instead she returned her attention to the tower that had become their permanent home after he had matured.

Unlike many humans of the world, he had chosen to take Dragonspiral Tower as his home. If anyone had objected to this, they had been silenced by her, as anyone who dared tread on Dragonspiral's ground was quickly chased off by the many wild Pokemon surrounding it.

As they landed at the base of the tower she glanced at him as he climbed down. She could easily tell that he had much on his mind, yet she decided to let him think about it alone.

 **(I will be in my chamber if you wish to speak with me.)** She said, not hiding the fact that she knew he was hiding something.

"Alright…" He said as she flew up, leaving her partner in truth at the base of the tower to decide what he wanted to do.

 _ ***Humans… so slow to think…***_ She thought as she landed in the highest chamber of the tower, and laid down next to the large pile of blankets that she found comfortable to sleep on.

(Nate's PoV)

He sighed as he released his Pokemon and they all made their way up the staircase to the upper floors.

As they walked William slithered next to him while Leala and Safia lagged behind, talking among themselves and letting the starter and Trainer be alone.

" **You did well today master."** He said with a proud look as they climbed.

"Yea, I suppose so." He responded, not feeling talkative.

Obviously his Serperior noticed the change in tone and looked at him with a curious eye. **"I take it you saw something in the news?"** He asked, to which he nodded. **"In the paper, or on television?"**

"Both." He said simply.

" **Does it concern that law?"** He asked quietly as they climbed to another floor, this one well- kept and clean, with various pillows and tables, as well as portable kitchen tools like an oven and even a refrigerator.

He nodded as they went up the next floor to where the girl's bedroom were, and above it the boy's.

Earlier that day, when his team were resting before their last fight, he had seen on the news of how a respectable Pokemon Trainer from the lower league had been caught 'raping' his Ninetales. While they were in the lounge just before their match as well, there had been a story about how another Trainer had also been arrested, allegedly having 'intercourse' with her Gallade.

Both trainers had been sent to jail, and all Pokemon confiscated and put up for adoption. The news reported that despite 'fierce resistance' from both Pokemon attempting to return to their former trainers, and both former trainers insisting that they weren't 'raping' their Pokemon, all parties involved were being separated and the trainers would be behind bars for five years. After they are released, they would be free to return to society, provided they wear special 'tracking collars' and as long as they stay away from any Pokemon Center or Pokemon themed location, as well as remain under twenty four hour surveillance from cameras.

" **I see… I guess things aren't going to change very much at this rate."** He said quietly as they walked further upstairs to their room, while they heard the girls sigh in content when they reached their beds.

"Reshiram and I battled so that Pokemon and People could be together, fighting against N and Zekrom who sought to separate them forever." He said as he remembered N's famous words.

' _Think about you and your Pokemon, what are you striving for?'_

He and his team had fought their hardest so that Pokemon and People could live together in harmony, seeing each other as equals. Yet over ten years after N and Plasma's downfall, his and Reshiram's dream of Pokemon and Humans being together has dissolved slowly over time.

Yes, both sides were together still, but when those who wanted to go further with their relationships were discovered, new laws were established. Laws that became very punishing to those caught in the act.

He didn't know how many 'couples' there were, but how could they treat those people as if they were criminals?

 _*And the Pokemon as well, the way they described them in the news those Pokemon didn't sound like they were 'victims' of rape.*_ He thought as he walked over to his bed to lie down.

" **So Master… what are your plans tomorrow?"** William asked as he slithered over to the bed as well.

"Why does everyone keep asking me what I'm doing on my birthday?" He asked nobody.

" **Because, traditionally one spends time with the one they love on that special day."** He said bluntly. **"And you've already missed Safia's and Leala's birthdays, and you know they will want to spend it with you especially. This is their last chance since you missed yours…"**

"Stow it William." He said quietly, getting into a sitting position. "I know what you're about to say, but… it just wouldn't be fair to them."

" **For them… or you?"** He asked, ignoring the order to 'stow it'.

It wasn't a secret, at least between him and his team, that he like so many other trainers have fallen into the same position of becoming too attached to his Pokemon. The problem was, that unlike those trainers on the news, he had developed a crush on both of his female Pokemon, Safia and Leala.

And unlike those other trainers, he wouldn't risk letting either of them get taken away from him, because he loved them both too much to risk losing them. Despite his reputation and what he's done for Unova, he would never be let off the hook for such an 'offense'.

He also didn't want to pursue any relationship with them because to do so, would harm one over the other. William had told him that Leala and Safia also had a crush on him, and they had often wanted to pursue a relationship with him, but like him restrained themselves as well.

If either of them wanted to be with him, the other would be hurt for not being picked.

The Serperior sighed and slithered over to his large cushion to sleep for the night. **"Well before the sun rises, you should at least talk to Reshiram Master… if for no other reason than to make sure this is the right choice."** He said softly. **"After all, your birthday comes once a year… and it won't come for another year if you want to have another chance to make such… confessions… worthwhile and meaningful."**

He only watched the Serperior curl up on the cushion and fall asleep, before he sighed and looked at the staircase leading up and down, to the girl's bedroom and to Reshiram's chamber.

"I hope she won't mind an intrusion in the middle of the night." He whispered as he got up and began walking upstairs.

(Leala and Safia's PoV's)

" **For the last time you wimp, I'm going through with it!"** Safia growled as she paced back and forth on their floor.

" **You can't, if you do you'll only hurt him!"** Leala said softly as she watched the Zoroark pacing. **"You know what will happen, if it's discovered, he'll be arrested, we'll be separated… they'll lock him up and we'll never see him again!"**

" **I don't give a Rattata's tail about the League's rules!"** Safia snarled as she glared at the Lucario, making her flinch slightly with how fierce she acted. **"We've gone over this whole thing a dozen times Leala, your crazy about it, I'm crazy about him, we both want him but neither of us want to make the move on him! We also know he's crazy about 'us' as well, it's obvious!"**

" **I know… but…"** Leala responded. **"But… I don't try because I don't want to hurt your feelings if he chooses me, or risk getting him hurt because I tried something."**

They both stared at each other before they sighed, then Safia walked over and sat next to her Lucario friend, knowing they were just saying everything that had already been said.

They had both been planning this day for weeks, with Safia trying to convince Leala to give their beloved trainer the greatest gift they could ever give him for everything he's done for them. Together they had saved the world of Pokemon and Humans, ensuring they had a future for both in the world. Yet every year, they withheld because their trainer didn't want to risk their livelihood, for something so 'risky' to them.

But of course, this had been going on for years, each year they tried and each time they stopped.

" **We came here to be alone… but even when we are here, and it's only us… our trainer refuses to be himself."** Leala whispered sadly. **"For our sake…"**

" **Yea… and that's why I want to give him everything he deserves…"** Safia whispered as well. **"You know as well as I that I wouldn't dare take him from you Leala… you love him just as much. I don't want to take him away from you… but I want to give him something he wants as much as us…"**

They've wanted to give their trainer the ultimate birthday gift for years, the only gift they can give him once on his birthday, as 'females'. Their hearts and purity.

The only thing stopping them, they both wanted him, but they didn't want to force a decision on him, choosing between the two of them.

" **Look Leala, let's go through with it tomorrow…"** Safia said as she looked at the female Lucario. **"No matter what happens, we have to try!"**

" **But what if…"** Leala said, but was silenced as Safia put a claw on her mouth to shut her up.

" **You know what Reshiram told us that one day… I know it's the truth… we love him… and no stupid law is going to change what I'm doing tomorrow."** She said fiercely. **"Now… I'm going through with my plan… I promise you I won't be unhappy if he chooses you… but I will give him my 'gift' no matter what. Are you in… or out?"**

Leala sighed as she glanced at a present Nate gave them on their last birthdays, a pair of stuffed dolls in their likeness that he himself had made. She remembered him paying for a year's worth of sewing lessons to make them, and even stuffing them himself.

They both treasured their respective dolls, priceless items to them.

" **Alright… I'm in…"** She said softly. **"We'll do it tomorrow then… we'll give him a birthday worth remembering."**

As they both nodded and went to their respective beds on the large floor of the tower, they both thought the same thing however. _***I hope he picks me…***_

(Nate's PoV)

"But it's still the Law Reshiram…" He said as he sat next to the legendary, looking at her head as laid on the ground, wings spread to keep him warm.

 **(Perhaps master… but if the law denies you what you believe in… then that law is unjust and a lie.)** She said with a gentle reply. **(You and I both believe in humans and Pokemon being together, so why should one law deny both the opportunity to 'be' together?)**

He sighed as their conversation went around in a circle, again.

"If I even look at them wrongly Reshiram, or touch them inappropriately… I'll be arrested… they'll label me as a Pokephile, and the league will confiscate Leala, Safia, and William." He said, also yet again. "I know what you're saying but… I just can't risk hurting them."

She sighed once more and shifted around to look at him with both eyes. **(We have been discussing this for over two hours Nate, and you still don't understand.)** She said. **(You are afraid of a law, a line of words that does not have any feelings or thoughts of its own or for those it prosecutes. Why do you give so much concern for something that is nothing more than a lie to everything you believe in?)**

"Because I care for my Pokemon… they're my friends… family… they're my whole life!" He said calmly.

 **(And you would let a law created out of lies and misbeliefs guide your every being?)** She said stubbornly. **(Is that the 'truth' you believe in? The 'Truth' that you say is what you must follow?)** She shook her head in disbelief. **(I thought you were striving for the truth in this world? When did you let a 'lie' rule what you think in life?)**

He sighed and looked out at the night sky of the open roof. "I don't know Reshiram…" He said simply. "It all seemed so easy when I was younger… but now… it's just so confusing. How can I stand up for those 'truths' that I believe in, when it's against the law to believe in such things? I just wish everything was as simple as it was back then."

 **(It is no more complicated now than it was before Nate.)** Reshiram said warmly. **(You only make it so by not standing up for what you believe in.)**

"And how do I do that?" He said with a yawn.

She chuckled again but looked him straight in the eyes. **(Tell me the truth… do you love your two females?)** He sighed once more and nodded. **(And they love you correct?)** She asked to which he nodded as well. **(Well there you have it… the truth you strive for, the answer to the truth you seek. No law can tell you otherwise that this isn't the truth that you should believe in. If they seek to separate such feelings that are truthful and honest, then those who uphold such laws are the ones at fault, and not you.)**

"Believing in such truths is all well and good Reshriam… but if I can't protect my Pokemon and myself without breaking the law… what good is it?" He complained as he looked back at the sky. "It doesn't change the fact that if I do 'anything' that might hurt either of them… then I'm the one at fault. Besides… it's more than that Reshiram." He looked at her again. "Even if I 'could' safely love them… how can I, they both feel equally for me, and I feel equally for them, how could I pick one of them over the other?"

Reshiram sighed yet again before staring at him with yet another frustrated look. **(Once more you confuse the truth of what you're striving to understand.)** She replied. **(You love them equally yes? And they love you just as equally yes? So why are you trying to choose one over the other as if this is your most important choice?)**

"But Reshiram… I can't just choose both of them… can I?" He asked in confusion.

She sighed yet again before looking away from him. **(That is what you need to decide on… are your feelings for both as true as theirs for you are?)** She said tiredly. **(I already know the truth Nate… that law is nothing but a lie, and I concern myself only with truths, as you very well know. I fight only for the truth, you are my partner in that endeavor. If you seek the truth of your heart, then I will help you seek it out as well… but if you yourself cannot see the truth… then there is nothing I can do to help you.)**

With that he watched her put more weight on the ground as she began to sleep. And he looked up at the sky, wondering and debating about the law in his head. He tried to find some reason, some justification for his feelings, some loophole that could safely let him even say what he wanted to say to them.

Yet the more he tossed and turned the ideas around in his head, the more impossible it was.

"How can I just… pick one of them… and even if I could… would they be happy?" He whispered as he leaned against Reshiram's feathery side, twirling and debating the questions again and again in his head.

What he didn't know was that as he was contemplating the law and his feelings for his Pokemon, that Reshiram was listening as well, only feigning sleep.

(Safia's and Leala's PoV's)

" **Are you nervous?"** Safia asked as they slowly made their way upstairs after cleaning themselves both off to make sure they were ready.

" **Yes…"** Leala whispered back. **"But… we're going through with this… right?"**

" **Yea… no turning back."** Safia replied, glancing at her nervous Lucario friend. **"No hard feelings no matter who he picks right?"**

" **A little…"** Leala answered. **"No hard feelings if he picks me?"**

" **A little… yea…"** Safia replied back. **"But we're doing this for him… no stupid law is going to stop us from being who we are."**

" **I just hope it's all worth it…"** Leala said.

All morning they had been preparing for the big moment for Nate's birthday, when they would both finally confess to him and tell him how they feel about the so called 'law' of the Pokemon League. They had yet to see him, but they both knew he was most likely upstairs, either in his and William's room, or with Reshiram.

As they climbed up to the kitchen room, they saw the Serperior starter hard at work preparing the birthday cake they would be eating much later that day. **"Alright… two cups of… sugar… and four teaspoons of… flower."** He commented as he used his vine whips to handle the ingredients, while he looked at a cook book.

" **William lowering himself to cooking, I never thought I'd see the day."** Safia giggled as she watched the scene.

" **That's so cute!"** Leala giggled as well.

" **Silence!"** He snapped, looking at them with a half glare to make them shut up. **"I refuse to let 'anyone' else cook besides me on our trainer's special day. Arceus knows you two can't be trusted with this task."** He then smiled softly at them. **"Besides… you two have a more important job… giving our trainer a good 'birthday gift', if he wants it that is."**

They both blushed at him smirking. **"Is he awake?"** Leala asked nervously.

" **He's upstairs with Reshiram."** The Serperior said calmly as he returned to his cooking. **"So get going, this cake is going to take a long while before it's finished, so you'll have all day with him."**

They both nodded and began climbing the stairs, but just as they did they were once again called by William. **"Oh, one more thing…"** He yelled. **"If you're going to give him his 'present', keep the noise down! I'd rather not have to hear such sounds while cooking, it's very distracting."**

They nodded again and resumed climbing, both of them blushing slightly at how open William was about their plans, or how knowledgeable he was concerning what they wanted to do.

" **Wonder what he's doing with Reshiram?"** Leala asked quietly.

" **Probably what he did every other year his birthday came around, talking."** Safia said.

They climbed up the long staircases up two floors, before they finally reached the top floor, the chamber where Reshiram resided, and who only allowed Nate to enter with her permission. As they slowly climbed the last steps they saw the Vast White Pokemon lying on the ground with her wings splayed out, and staring up at the sky outside.

 **(Enter.)** She said telepathically.

They both shuddered and obeyed the request, not even bothering to ask how she knew they were there without even seeing them.

 **(Speak softly… our trainer is sleeping.)** She said as she looked down at her wing, and lifted it gently to reveal a peacefully sleeping Nate, lying on the blankets that made up Reshiram's vast bed.

" **He's asleep at this time?"** Safia asked. **"But its past mid-day."**

" **Yea… but look at how cute he looks asleep…"** Leala whispered as she blushed at seeing their trainer sleeping.

 **(He was up much of the night debating to the truth of the law that guides and haunts his will.)** Reshiram said softly. **(You know of his feelings for you, and he knows of your feelings for him… yet the law that forbids such feelings between us and humans binds him to its false will. He has been trying to find a way to legitimize his longing for you, but still cannot see the answer. But he has also been trying to convince himself between who to choose between his loves… yet that too proved impossible for him.)**

" **Pick one us…"** Leala asked nervously. **"So… he couldn't because…?"**

 **(He loves you both equally, and it is as I told him, why deny the truth of his heart and force himself to pick only one?)** She said with a chuckle. **(He tries so hard to find an answer that he cannot see the true answer staring right in front of him.)**

They were silent as they watched him sleeping before Safia spoke up next. **"So… did he find a way around the law?"** She asked.

 **(No, he still does not see the truth of that law, that it is a lie… and only should be followed if you believe in its 'false truth'…)** She answered as she got up carefully. **(Let him sleep for now, and let his dreams answer the questions… but what of you, why are you here? Do you have questions yourselves, or are you here just to be with him?)**

They both nodded and looked at the dragon of truth.

Oh yes, they had some questions, especially concerning 'their' problem, since it was obvious Reshiram had the answers to Nate's problems, even if he didn't see them yet.

*Narrator*

[For the next hour, Reshiram, Safia, and Leala debated the law of the Pokemon League, and their thoughts about it and their relationship with their trainer. Both female Pokemon insisted that they wanted to be with their human, yet they had the difficulty of choosing who would be with him.]

[Yet Reshiram had discovered her own truths concerning both issues. Which she described to them in great detail. The only difficulty she had with those 'truths', was telling them to Nate and getting him to listen to them. But she had a plan that might work, and get him to finally embrace the truths that he believed in and had fought for, and show the lies of the law they all disapproved of.]

[After their conversation, Reshiram left to let Safia and Leala to take care of their trainer, until he woke up hours later.]

(Multi PoV)

Nate groaned as he began waking up, and once he blinked his eyes clear he saw that he was in his bedroom with Leala and Safia.

" **Good evening master."** He heard Safia say.

 **(Yes… good evening.)** Leala said in his mind.

"Safia, Leala, why are you here, and where's Reshiram?" He asked as he sat up.

" **She went to soar the skies, something about enjoying the fresh air."** Safia said as she sat next to him and looked into his eyes. **"It's almost night Nate, you've all but missed your birthday."**

"Huh… oh, I see." He said, looking down at the floor. "Well that explains why 'I'm' here, but why are you two here?"

 **(We just wanted to talk to you…)** Leala said nervously as she sat next to him, wearing a special strap on her chest to cover the spike on her chest. **(Listen master… we know about… well… everything, as you know as well.)**

"If this is about the law, I've told you time and time again, I will not break the law if it means I risk losing you two!" He said stubbornly, not looking up at either of them. "I also will not choose between either of you, I refuse to hurt either of you because I care about you both too much! I also won't betray my feelings for you both by simply dating a girl when it's obvious I have no attraction to a human girl anymore!"

" **We know…"** Safia said stubbornly as she placed a claw on his hand and held it tightly. **"But just hear us out… please?"**

 **(Yes… just listen to us alright?)** Leala asked nervously, causing him to look at his Lucario companion and into her worried eyes. **(We've also talked with Reshiram… and she told us some things that… you may like… I=if you'll listen.)**

He could easily have ignored Safia because she was always so stubborn, but when Leala gave him those worried eyes, he couldn't wholeheartedly refuse her without being a jerk. "Alright, I'll listen…" He sighed. "What did she say?"

So for ten minutes they told him what Reshiram said, about how the law was a false truth based on the misconceptions of Pokemon as nothing more than lower intellectual animals, and how it forbade a practice that while some did abuse, others did consensually. They talked about how Reshiram described the truth that she and Nate, and the rest of them fought for, that Pokemon and Humans were 'meant' to be together, and that there was nothing wrong with having such feelings for one another, so long as they both saw each other as equals.

" **So you see master… even if it says you can't be with us, you don't have to listen to that stupid law!"** Safia said with a sly smile, but it slowly turned into a frown. **"That is… unless you think we're nothing but… lower intelligence animals as well…"**

 **(You don't do you?)** Leala asked nervously.

He shook his head as they each held one of his hands. "You know as well as I that I see you as equal as me, if not better, because without you I'm nothing."

" **Well there you go, you don't need to listen to that cruddy law if you believe we're equal!"** Safia said with a sly smile again. **"If you love us, which you do, and we love you, which we do, then there is nothing wrong with us expressing our feelings as intimately as we want."**

"But how can I just… I can't do that still, not without hurting one of you…" He said as he looked at them. "Even if I wanted to go through with… that… how can I just pick one of you over the other? I care about you both too much to do that, and your both friends with each other, your practically sisters to one another."

They both looked at each other and nodded in unison. **(Reshiram gave us advice on that as well… and she told us that… the truth about feelings of love, is that they will not be satisfied until they are fulfilled.)** Leala said warmly. **(We don't want to hurt one another, yes, but she gave us an idea… if you're willing to go along with it.)**

"And that idea is?" He asked.

At that they both leaned in close to him, gave him a warm smile, and each planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush now. **"She said if you can't pick one of us, for fear of hurting the other when you love both of us and we both love you… then just take 'both' of us."** Safia said slyly. **"It's as you said, Leala and I are like sisters, and we both love you equally… so why should only one of us get to have you, and let the other suffer? I'm sure there's enough room in your heart for the two of us."**

 **(There's also one other thing Reshiram said about that law, that you don't know about it… a secret loophole that she learned about that you have yet to learn.)** Leala said with a very sly grin. **(Care to hear what she told us it was?)**

He nodded in response as they both leaned closer to him, slowly pushing him onto his back and lying down next to him on his bed.

" **She said… that law has an 'unwritten' loophole attached to it… and that loophole is…"** Safia said as she grinned mischievously at him.

 **(You can only break that law… if you 'do' have intercourse with your Pokemon… and get 'caught'.)** Leala said quietly. **(So all we have to do… is not get 'caught'… and it's not like there are any league officials watching us here who can stop us.)**

" **So what do you say 'master'… it's your birthday… is there 'anything' you want to say to us?"** Safia asked slyly. **"Or is there anything you 'want to do' with us?"**

At long last, looking at his two Pokemon that he had feelings for, been denying his feelings and holding himself back for so many years, for fear of hurting them, he finally accepted the 'truths' that his Pokemon told him to accept.

So without any more hesitation, as well as years of suppressed emotional longing, he pulled Safia first closer to him and pressed their lips against one another.

" **Mhmmm!"** The Zoroark moaned as she instantly got into it.

 **(Uhm… c… can I… join in?)** Leala asked timidly as she watched the pair making out in front of her.

Seconds later Nate separated from Safia and pulled Leala into her kiss as well, making her coo in delight as she pushed her muzzle harder into the kiss.

 **(Ahhh~)** Leala moaned happily while Safia began licking at Nate's neck and massaging his shoulders.

" **Took you long enough…"** Safia whispered seductively as she continued to plant kisses on his neck while still massaging his chest, but her claws were slowly making their way lower. **"But we've been waiting long enough as well… so how about Ahhh~!"**

Safia stopped talking as she felt a hand massaging her lower region, and she looked down to see Nate massaging the area between her legs where her pussy's entrance was. At the same time he was massaging Leala's rear with his other hand, while still locking lips with the Lucario.

 **(Ooooh~!)** Leala cooed in delight as she felt herself being felt and pleasured. **(Please… don't stop!)**

They separated from their kiss and Leala was panting from not breathing so much, just as Nate was. "Oh… believe me… I don't intend to." He said seductively, before he began making out with Safia this time.

The Zoroark smiled happily as she laid down on her back and pulled Nate on top of her, wrapping her arms around him so that she could keep him as close as she could. While they kissed she slipped her tongue inside her trainer's mouth and began dancing with his, enjoying the wetness of his own tongue against hers.

All the time while Nate was making out with Safia, Leala began removing his clothing one piece at a time with his help, giving his body her own tongue treatment.

As Leala removed first his shirt, and then began to help remove his pants, and after that his underwear, she marveled at how 'large' their trainer's dick was. After so many years of training, journeying, and restraining himself, and now she saw what she and Safia had been longing to see for all these years.

 ***That's got to be… six or… seven inches… at 'least'*** She thought.

After a few minutes of Safia kissing him and grinding her pussy's entrance against his dick they separated and looked at each other. **"So… Nate… since it's your birthday… who do you want first?"** Safia asked with a sly grin. **"We know it's your first time… and it's our first time as well."**

"No regrets with whoever I pick?" He asked them both.

" **Uh… none… but…"** Leala whispered nervously as she began blushing heavily. **"If possible… c…c… can I go first?"**

Both Safia and Nate looked at each other and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Alright, lie down on your back Leala…" Nate said softly, and Leala nodded as she laid down as instructed.

Once she was ready he climbed over her and lined himself up with her sex's entrance, which they just saw was wet and showing through her blue fur. **(Uhm… please… be gentle master?)**

"I will Leala… I promise." Nate said softly as he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth to calm her down, while also beginning to press into her waiting entrance.

With how wet Leala was from the foreplay and excitement, as well as sexual lust all of them were feeling from resisting so hard, it was impossible to describe how wonderful it was for Nate. Her sex was absolutely warm, but he also felt how soft she was inside, despite being a steel type she felt like velvet.

Then just as he nearly finished pushing into her, he felt himself touch a fleshy barrier which stopped him from hilting. Tentatively he looked at Leala, who nodded in approval, before he pressed slightly against it, and finally pushed more heavily against it. In seconds, the barrier broke and Leala winced painfully.

 **(Ugh… it… hurts…)** She moaned.

"Are you alright Leala?" He asked nervously.

 **(I'm fine… the pain is already over…)** She answered soothingly. **(I'm a steel type remember… I can resist the pain more easily. So please… continue…)**

He nodded and began to thrust forward, slowly at first, before he picked up his pace and began to go at a faster rate. "Leala… it feels so good inside of you!" He moaned as he thrusted in and out.

 **(Oh… you like it~?)** She moaned loudly as her legs clamped around him tightly. **(I'm so Ah~… right there… yes~)**

While he continued to fuck Leala, Safia wrapped her arm around him and leaned her head in to kiss him. She smiled slyly as she watched Leala moaning loudly, ignoring the lines of red coming from where her pussy was.

Leala was the most timid and shy Pokemon of their team, and yet here she was being so bold as to ask if she could be their trainer's first time. Yet as she watched him fucking her Lucario 'sister', she herself couldn't wait until it was her turn, and her pussy couldn't wait to feel it.

 **(Ah!)** Leala moaned louder as Nate rubbed against a certain spot on her walls. **(Right there… it feels so good right there!)**

Nate however couldn't respond because Safia was still holding his mouth to herself, unwilling to let it go.

Then he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, pushing harder and harder into her sex. **(Master… I can't… it feels so good!)** Leala yelled out as she forcefully pulled him closer to her. **(Please… I'm so close… it feels like something's coming!)**

"Me too Leala… I'm about to come…" He moaned softly as they looked into each other's eyes. "Is it alright… if I release… inside of you?"

 **(Yes… go ahead~!)** She moaned happily. **(Give me your seed… I'm all yours~!)**

They locked lips as he began to thrust harder than ever into Leala's pussy, then after a few hard thrusts, he hilted himself once again as he felt a huge pressure build up.

 **(Mmhmmm~!)** Leala moaned as she felt her release hit, spraying Nate's dick inside of her and mixing her juices with Nate's as he came inside as well.

"Mhmhmm!" He moaned just as loudly in her mouth, feeling years of restrained pressure release at long last.

For a full minute they held their pose, with Leala gripping Nate tightly and Nate hugging her just as tightly, while he continued to release streams of his seed into her waiting womb, which seemed to absorb every string he had.

Yet after their sexual high ended, they both calmed down and panted for breath while still staring lovingly into each other's faces. "Thank you Leala… for being my first." He whispered soothingly.

 **(Thank you… for make me you're first, and for being my first… my love…)** She said just as warmly.

They shared one more kiss before Safia tapped Nate's shoulder.

" **Alright love… one down… one virgin to go."** She said with a grin.

He nodded and pulled out of Leala, who sighed in sadness as she felt him leave, while her pussy leaked a little of his seed onto the bed.

After he pulled out he watched her turn around on the bed and knelt on her hands and knees, exposing her large firm butt to him, as well as her dripping sex. **"Alright stud, now take me like the male I 'know' you are… you 'command' us well on the battlefield, but how 'good' are you in bed?"** She asked slyly. **"If what you did to Leala was good, I expect you to be just as good with me!"**

"Alright then Safia." He said as he leaned over her back and lined up his still hard member with her sex.

He began to press into his Zoroark, but just as he did she smirked and shoved her rear at him, slamming both their hips together and forcing him to hilt. **"Hnnng!"** She moaned painfully as her face squinted in pain.

"Safia!" He asked as he saw her pained expression, ignoring how tight her walls were around his member as they wrapped around him.

Safia squinted through the pain as she looked back at him with a weary smile. **"I know… it hurts… but I've wanted to do this with you Nate for so long…"** She said. **"I've wanted to give you my virginity because I love you… I just got a little impatient."**

"Impatient is one thing…" He said with a small chuckle. "So shall I continue Safia?"

" **I'm all yours 'stud'…"** She said before she began moaning in pain as Nate began to thrust in and out.

Nate couldn't believe how much tighter Safia was compared to Leala, he thought that because she was taller and her hips were wider, her Zoroark body wouldn't be as tight as Leala's Lucario body. Yet she was just as tight, if not even tighter.

" **Oh… come on… you can go harder… than this!"** Safia moaned as he continued to push in and out of her sex.

"You want it harder?" He muttered, before he grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her hard toward him.

" **Ah~!"** Safia cried loudly as she was handled roughly. **"Now~… that's~… more~… like~… it~!"**

He continued to pull her roughly against him, making their hips slap against one another and her moan louder with each time he hilted, feeling the tip of his dick press into her womb.

Meanwhile, Leala was busy watching as her Zoroark friend was fucked hard, wondering how she could enjoy being treated so roughly. Heck, she couldn't even imagine herself being nearly as brave as her, what with forcing her virginity to be taken as she did. She could even see the deep lines of red trailing down her legs mixed with her juices that dripped from her sex.

" **Fuck… fuck me harder~!"** Safia moaned as she pulled her head back, pushing her waist harder and harder and feeling his dick slamming into her pussy each time.

"Tell me how hard you want me to~!" He whispered seductively as he obliged her request, thrusting harder and harder as he neared his second orgasm with her.

" **Fuck me… fuck me like a wild animal~! Fuck me as I'll only let you master!"** She screamed blissfully, feeling a pressure growing inside of her. **"Yes… right there, just like that… harder… harder… HARDER!"**

They began pushing themselves so hard that the bed was creaking loudly with each movement. Then just as with Leala, he couldn't take anymore and hilted as far as he could into Safia's cunt, pulling her close to him and moaning loudly as he released more of his seed into her womb now.

" **I'm comiiiiing~!"** She moaned, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. **"I've just lost my virginity… and I'm coming~!"**

They both began to pant as he continued to release into her, before he and she came down from their sexual highs, collapsing onto the bed with him still inside of her. "I'm… so sorry Safia… I came inside… without warning you…" He whispered apologetically.

" **Oh… shut up… master…"** She whispered just as quietly. **"I wanted you to come inside me as much as Leala. Just think of it as your birthday present…"**

Leala crawled over to them and laid down on Nate's other side, nuzzling his cheek with her own cheek as she cooed in content. **(Thank you Master Nate… for finally choosing us…)** She said to him.

"You know… what I've just done… we can never let anyone find out…" He said softly.

" **Well, that's easy then…"** Safia chuckled. **"Just keep it to ourselves."**

" **And while you're at it, you can put some clothes on Nate and you two can clean yourselves up!"** A distracted voice called out from across the room.

They all looked up to see William slithering up the staircase, ignoring them as he balanced an oversized and elaborately decorated cake with his vines.

"William… I…"

" **You heard me… this cake won't eat itself on your birthday!"** He called out again as he continued to slither up the staircase.

They all just sat there and watched him leave, before looking at each other and bursting out in laughter.

Five minutes later they all climbed the staircase to Reshiram's chamber, and saw her with William and the cake. She smiled at the three of them as she saw them walking forward, hand in hand. **(I see you have finally embraced your truths master?)** She asked them with a smile.

He glanced at Safia and Leala and smiled at them, before nodding. "Yea Reshiram… I have…" He said. "I can't let the league find out about this, but I don't care what anyone or whatever law says I can't do with them. I care about Leala and Safia, as I would any 'human' girl, and I know they care about me."

 **(Good… and don't worry my master… we won't tell anyone.)** Reshiram said with a smile. **(But such thoughts should not be thought right now… we have a cake to eat… and it is your birthday!)**

" **Yes, so blow out the candles so we can eat!"** William said.

He smiled as well and walked over to the enormous cake, enormous because Reshiram wanted to eat cake as well. Then with Leala and Safia smiling beside him, he took a deep breath, and blew out the candles.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** They all shouted.

=Exactly One Year Later=

*Narrator*

[Several months after Nate's birthday, he told the media that he had formed a new tag team with the Champion of the Sinnoh Region, Cynthia. They became an almost unstoppable force in the world challenge league, dominating all opponents set against them. Two months after this partnership, they both took a trip to Kalos to train in the harsh snowstorms of Route 17.]

[However, this training 'trip' was merely a cover story for one of the teams…]

(Safia's PoV)

" **Alright, here's the blankets you requested."** Jingle the Glaceon said as her human partner Evan handed her the blankets. **"Will there be anything else?"**

She smiled at the Glaceon as Evan went into the backroom to check on their supplies. **"Actually there is something else you could get for me… if possible."** She whispered. **"Do you have any… male 'performance' pills…?"**

The Glaceon smiled and nodded, then she jumped off the counter before going into the backroom as well.

She and the other members of their 'tag team' were all staying here on Route 17 in the famous, lonely lodge that was known as the 'Route 17 Lodge'. It was the only sign of civilization that could be seen or found on the snowstorm ridden route in Kalos. Yet they were here for another reason entirely as she glanced around the room.

The windows were all drawn shut, and even if they weren't nobody could see inside because the glass of the windows were all fogged up from snow. There was a warm fire off to the side, and all along the various tables were Pokemon and Humans, either milling about, playing games to pass the time.

Or in the case of quite a few, sharing private moments with each other to kiss and make out, without fear of anyone disturbing them out of respect and understanding.

Nearly every couple here, were couples of Pokemon and Humans, all staying at this lodge because out of everywhere in the world, at least that she knew, it was the sole place that was known among 'their kind', as a refuge for Pokemon and Human couples to be themselves.

They had learned about it from Cynthia, who had learned about it from her secretary, who had learned about it from a friend, and so on. And everyone there kept the 'true' place's intention a secret, out of respect for the previous owners, Darek and Snowflake, a Froslass and her Human companion as well as lover.

But the real reason they were spending time 'here' was because…

" **Here you go!"** Jingle said as she came back, dropping a little see through bag with a pill inside of it. **"This will give any male who takes it enough stamina to last just over an hour. I hope this will suffice."**

" **Oh believe me, it will."** She replied with a chuckle as she smiled at the little pill. **"I'll just slip this into his drink before we get to it."**

" **Speaking of 'getting to it', I guess the guy getting this little pill also gave you the little 'bundle of joy'?"** Jingle asked as she nodded at her.

Safia glanced down and rubbed at her enlarged stomach, smiling fondly as she felt the joyous bubbling sensation at getting pregnant from her crush.

They had been lucky a few times in the past year, however five months ago, a visit to Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center revealed that she was pregnant. And not just her, Leala as well, they had both gotten pregnant around their individual birthdays.

When Cynthia learned of it, she and her Pokemon offered to cover for them, should the media learn of the two girl's pregnancies. They had even told them of this lodge so that they could 'cover up' the birth of Nate's children.

" **Oh yea…"** She said. **"He gave me this little one alright."**

" **So exactly why do you want a pill? What's the occasion, his birthday or something?"** Jingle asked.

" **Actually yea, why'd you ask?"**

" **Because there's a Serperior that's making cake in our kitchen and won't let my hubby help him!"** She said with a smile.

" **Typical… that Serperior would make a cake for Nate."** She said. **"So one last question before I go upstairs… how exactly do you know how long this pill will help Nate go in bed?"**

Jingle smirked as she nodded at the back room again. **"Simple… because I like to give Evan a good time every once in a while."** She said slyly. **"And let me tell you… when he takes that pill, man does that human know how to fuck! My rear gets so sore just thinking about it, and it's even sorer when we go at it! I have to take a special 'female' pill just to last as long as him now!"**

Safia smiled back as she took the pill, a couple glasses of water, and finally the blankets before she began heading upstairs again.

" **More like I need to give him this pill just so he lasts with Leala."** She whispered. **"That Lucario may be timid off the battlefield, but after her first time in bed, she can be more fierce then me when having sex!"**

As she entered their room, she saw Leala on the double king's size bed, rubbing her enlarged stomach as she smiled at it. **(Did you get the pill?)** She asked warmly.

" **Right here!"** She said as she held up the pill. **"Oh I can't wait till he gets back from his flight with Reshiram."**

" **Speaking of our trainer, did you hear Cynthia last night with her Garchomp and Lucario?"** Leala asked as they both sat next to each other. **"How in the name of Arceus can a female human, even one as strong as Cynthia, go three whole hours with a Garchomp, and a Lucario, without 'ANY' performance enhancement pills?"**

" **Who knows…?"** Safia said with a smirk as she pictured them going three whole hours with Nate.

They sat in silence before they looked at each other's stomachs. **"How many are you expecting?"** She asked Leala.

" **Twins… you?"**

" **Twins as well…"** Safia sighed in satisfaction. **"What a trainer we have… getting us both pregnant… with twins each."**

" **Yea… what a master…"** Leala said with a sigh of content.


	14. Milotic (F)

{Requested by Sanshrew Master}

 _Never forget that true beauty is not what one sees on the outside, for true beauty is discovered on the inside, and true love is something that can be found even deeper, and can be truer than anything else~_

=Painting Perfection=

= Human (Andrew) / Pokemon (Coraline) =

*Narrator*

 _[In the Orange Islands, water is by far the most common theme seen in the daily life of both Pokemon and Trainer alike. Yet while Trainers may travel through the Orange Islands across the sea, some people who reside in these tropical islands prefer the more stationary life, rather than that of the adventurous Trainers.]_

 _[One such person, is a painter named Andrew, who each day paints pictures of whatever it is that he happens to find, that he finds pleasing to the eye, or captures a scene that mere words cannot describe appropriately. Accompanying him in his endeavors is a Feebas, named Coraline, a fish that he found washed ashore one day many years ago as a child.]_

 _[For nearly twenty years the two have been together, the best of friends, yet no matter what he did he could never figure out what her evolved form was, as her species was not native to the Orange Islands, and therefore nobody locally knew what she even was. The only person who gave him any indication, was a Salon Owner in a far off region, who simply told him to treasure the fish Pokemon he cared for, saying that 'True Beauty is found on the inside'…]_

(Andrew's PoV)

"Alright… and we add a little blue for the waves here… mix in a little orange for the skyline…" Andrew said as he painted away in his work room, brushing and stroking the picture before him as he attempted to capture the scene he saw earlier at sunrise when he went for a short morning jog. "Add a little more… and… done!"

He finished adding the colors of the beach and wiped his forehead, taking a look over at the painting he had painstakingly finished painting for the past twelve hours. It was a beautiful landscape, with the ocean waves dancing in the foreground, the beach just barely visible at the bottom, and covering the background and taking up most of the canvas was the skyline. In the center and focusing the attention where the eye was drawn, was a single Pokemon that he happened to see just at the last moment, before it went underwater.

A Lumineon as it jumped out of the water.

"So, what do you think Coraline?" He asked his Pokemon companion as she sat in her tank behind him.

" **Feebas…"** She said with her best smile, but even as she gave him said smile, she still had the look of this dimwit.

Coraline was a fish Pokemon called 'Feebas', at least that's what he assumed based on what she kept repeating and the few people who did know anything about her here in the Orange Islands. But while many asked him if he was going to or ever would figure out how to evolve her, he wasn't a trainer, and he wasn't exactly interested in evolving a Pokemon just to 'evolve' it.

He was a painter, and he liked painting things over training, so for him, evolving his friend seemed like a waste of time and was overall a hassle.

Besides he thought, as he laughed at her expression, she was far more fun hanging out with as a Feebas. Sure she looked like a dimwit whenever she smiled, but he found her looking like that to be just that much cuter about her. It gave her far more personality than she let on.

"Thanks girl, I can't wait to show it off, maybe someone will actually 'buy' this one!" He said as he looked around their little shack.

Unlike how many lived in the Orange Islands, being a painter was one of those, live for yourself, work for yourself, and get paid what your worth, lifestyles. Meaning that, despite his painting skills, he could only afford to feed himself and his friend here in this little shack by the ocean, a shack he himself made from scratch, and has lived in for over twenty years.

Twenty years, he lived there, with his best friend and sole companion here in his staring artist's lifestyle.

He made enough money to live off of, but they didn't have enough to spend on luxury items, like nice furniture, good food, and most of all, electricity. He could afford a small generator that he could run here, but it was one of those portable generators, and he's had to replace it constantly because they don't last long running for twelve hours a day.

" **Feebas?"** Coraline asked from in her tank, looking at the table counter that served as their kitchen.

"Alright, hang on girl…" He said as he got up and stretched, knowing that he had spent all day painting.

He headed over to the counter and began preparing dinner for three, or at least, dinner for two while he grabbed the blue Pokeblock Flakes for her. He knew that blue ones were her favorite, something about their 'dry' flavor she found tasty.

While he worked on dinner, the fish in question, Coraline, watched him constantly from her tank, with him completely unaware that she was doing so.

(Coraline's PoV)

She watched her beloved friend making dinner, and noticed that he was making dinner for two, not counting herself.

This above all made her sad inside, extremely sad.

 _ ***She's coming back over again today…***_ She thought bitterly. _***Why does he bother with that tramp, doesn't he see she's not worth it?***_

Coraline had been watching her human friend growing ever more distant from her, not distant as in they weren't as friendly as they usually were, but distant as in he's been spending less and less personal time with her. All thanks to his newfound 'girlfriend', the lovely tramp, Vivian.

It wasn't even four years ago that Vivian was the talk of the island, everyone was gossiping about how she had cheated on this loyal boyfriend she had, dumped him the day he was going to propose to her for some 'surfer', and how a Dragalge who was a close friend of him had taken revenge on her by ruining her life. Vivian had lost her glamorous lifestyle, she wasn't the poster face of perfection for tourist attraction, she lost all of her fame in the beauty world, and she now was barely making it as a swimsuit model for showing off the latest swimwear.

Yet for the last two years he's been going steady with her, apparently giving him the story of how she was a changed woman, and apparently 'regretted' her decisions back then.

 _ ***If only I could talk to him… get him to see reason!***_ She thought sadly as he smiled cheerfully, making a salad with some freshly caught Remoraid meat he got earlier. _***If only…***_

She knew he wasn't a trainer, and as such never went on a journey, never explored the world, none of that. But most importantly, she knew that because he wasn't a trainer, he never learned one of the most important trainer lessons that she had witnessed many times while watching trainers on the beach when he took her out of her tank to swim in the ocean.

Always listen to what your Pokemon partners have to say.

She had witnessed how one Trainer was about to be conned while Andrew was busy sketching in his book. Instead, his Pokemon, a Charmeleon, urged him to ignore the salesman. Despite the pestering and constant 'silver tongue' he gave him, the trainer refused to listen to another word after his Charmeleon spoke. Later on the same salesman managed to con another guy who didn't have a Pokemon, and ended up wasting five hundred Pokedollars on a fake 'Gold Pokeball'.

 _ ***If only he'd listen to me, I could get him to stop seeing her and…***_ She shook her head and sighed in defeat. _***Why bother… I'm a fish… an ugly fish… living in a tank of water. What do I have to offer him that even 'little miss waste of breath' has in abundance?***_

As she mentioned what she had to offer, a knock on their day this late in the day happened, and moments later that very same person walked in.

Sporting a light tan on her white skin, still with her golden blond hair and light blue eyes, was Vivian the 'cheater'. She was wearing one of her swimsuits underneath her light jacket and wearing sandals, but this only made her more 'hideous' to Coraline. She knew that the woman could have easily slipped into shorts and a proper shirt, but she deliberately wore a skimpy outfit just to catch her friend's eye. Along with her skimpy look she also carried a suitcase of things, most likely her regular clothes and other belongings.

Unfortunately she knew such a skimpy look that was only meant to attract the male's attention, would always win out over words of reason spoken by one who could not talk. So it came as no surprise that when she entered the first thing they did was share a kiss on each other's cheeks.

"Hi there Andrew, sorry I'm late… the photoshoot went longer than expected." She said. "So, what's for our late night dinner?"

"Oh, just a small salad." He said, pointing at the salad plates on the table. "One sec, I just need to feed Coraline!"

As he went to grab her Pokeblock flakes, she watched Vivian scowl ever so much at the pair of salads behind his back.

 _ ***If you don't like it then why do you bother coming here you Muk?***_ She thought angrily, not bothering to hide her disdain from Andrew as he slid her food into her tank.

"You alright Coraline?" Andrew asked her, noticing her look of disdain.

Instantly she shook herself to normal and looked up at him and smiled. **"No, I'm just fine!"** She said, but of course all he heard was, **"Feebas Fee!"**

"Alright, welp, enjoy dinner girl!" He said, dipping his hand into her tank water and rubbing her rough scales.

She had to admit, she truly enjoyed being scratched on her scales, especially her top fin. Once the contact ended and he went to eat his salad with Vivian, she began to eat her own dinner, but she made sure that she listened intently to their conversation.

"So when are you going to start painting more beautiful pictures?" Vivian asked him as she eyed his latest piece, the one with the jumping Lumineon. "You're a good artist, why do you only paint scenes and not people or Pokemon?"

"What's wrong with the things I paint?" He asked, almost heartily.

"Well… nothing, but nobody wants to buy pictures of something they can wake up to in the morning." She said, lazily eating her salad, but at a much slower pace compared to Andrew.

"People like what I paint Vivian, and if they like them then they buy them." He said with a faint smile. "Sure, I don't sell all of my paintings every time I paint them, but they're still liked and people 'do' buy them!"

"Yea, after you've lowered their price to a fourth of what you originally ask for…" She said with a sigh. "All I'm saying is that if you started painting prettier pictures, maybe you'd make more money! We live in the Orange Islands, paintings of scenery aren't exactly on people's favorite pictures to buy, not when they can just go out the door and to the scenes you paint."

"Well, I happen to like painting scenery as much as I do Pokemon and people Vivian." He said with a smile, finishing his salad as he did. "There's nothing wrong with the money I make, I can feed us and Coraline, pay for a few luxuries…"

"You live with almost no electricity, your bed is a matrass on bamboo flooring, your roof little more than straw…" Vivian said with an obviously 'fake' sigh of distress. "Honey, I know you think you've got a great life, but when are you going to get 'modern' with the rest of the world? You need to get with the picture and wake up." Then Coraline watched as Vivian gave him what she saw was an obvious and barely passible 'worried' expression. "I'm just worried about you Andrew, you live here all alone on the beach with almost nothing but paint and brushes."

"That's not true, I've got Coraline!" He said with a warm and hearty laugh that made Coraline smile warmly at him.

Unfortunately said smile vanished seconds later as Coraline saw Vivian roll her eyes in disgust. "Oh yes, how could I forget?" She muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear past Andrew's laughter.

 _ ***I dare you to say that louder!***_ She thought furiously, not liking this human at all.

While she obviously heard, her Andrew on the other hand seemed to have not, but that was one of his flaws that she actually liked about him. "In any case, how's your swimsuit modeling going?" He asked her with a smile.

"Oh, you know, it goes as it does." She said. "I'm trying to see if I can get a raise from my agent. But it's kind of difficult, you know… people still don't exactly like me…"

"I'm sure he'll give you a chance, I mean, you regret what you did didn't you?" He asked her.

"Yea, I wasn't thinking as clearly as I am now." She said. "I was only interested in getting ahead, getting the easy life, you know… I was an idiot for taking what I had for granted."

"Well there you go, just let him now you've changed, and I'm sure he'll give you a raise." He said.

"Yea, I hope so." She said, before at last finishing her meal and handing him the plate. "Hey Andrew, you mind if I stay over for the night. My agent and I are going to be meeting tomorrow and I told him I'd meet him here to discuss my possible raise. And while I don't mean to impede… but your place looks a lot better than mine… aesthetic wise."

"You still haven't moved or found a better apartment?" He asked her.

"I just got my modeling career back, cut me some slack 'darling'."

The longer Coraline watched and listened to that piece of poison slime talking, the more she felt the urge to jump out of her tank and smack her with her tail. If this woman cared as much for her Andrew as much as she pretended to care, she wouldn't mind, but she did not like her one little bit. There was absolutely nothing redeeming about her in the slightest, and if she could voice her opinion even slightly, she would make it very well known to her crush that he could do FAR better than this 'cheater'.

 _ ***Once a cheater, always a cheater!***_ She thought bitterly as the conversation moved to more pointless topics. _***I'd never cheat on him… if I were as good looking as any female human, I'd give Andrew anything he could ever want in a girlfriend. Beauty, devotion, trust… love… everything. Okay… maybe not so much the 'beauty'… but anything else I'd give him!***_

She didn't hide her affection, not even in the slightest manner, being a fish species meant she could easily hide her outward feelings more easily than other species of Pokemon. She deeply cared for Andrew, and only wanted what was best for him. She's lived under his care for twenty years, and even though she was his 'pet', she was willing to be so much more.

If only she had the chance.

 _ ***But I'm not going to get that chance.***_ She said with a sigh, swimming around in her tank, whiling away the night while Andrew and Vivian talked. _***A fish and a human… if ever there was a romance destined to fail before it began, that is one.***_

She's been swimming around the island for many years whenever Andrew went to paint the ocean scene, and she even talked to a Dragalge, the very same Dragalge that was friends with the human Vivian cheated on who was named 'Kelp', about why she did what she did to her. It turned out, she had done it out of love, how once she learned of Vivian's betrayal and how she'd hurt his heart, she vowed vengeance.

But not only did she vow to get revenge on Vivian for what she had done to her Paul, which she did in spades, but she also gave him what Vivian had destroyed and denied him. A true lover, and the best wife in the sea that he could possibly have asked for, one who cared greatly for him and would never betray him in any way, just as he never betrayed her.

She thought about that Dragalge, and her young that she had had at the time, a trio of Skrelp that were barely two weeks out of the egg. If she remembered correctly, it was her ninth batch with Paul, and she was as happy as any Dragalge could possibly be. She went on and on about how she was planning to have far more eggs with him, wanting to give birth to no less than a hundred eggs.

She had seen the joy in her eyes, the way she moved, the smile on her face, and especially how happy she was with her young. It was the image of a Dragalge in love, and couldn't be any happier with her lot in life.

After finding out that Pokemon and Human could become more than friends, something she hadn't considered very much outside of her small crush. She gave it far more thought, and with each passing month that crush for her Andrew had grown, and grown. But now… after nearly two years without being able to express her feelings, all she had to gain for her feelings, was watching her crush slowly slip ever so far away from her.

Each day Andrew grew further and further away from her, and closer toward that 'witch' Vivian.

"Alright… I'm tired… and I've got a full day of selling paintings tomorrow, time for bed!" Andrew said suddenly.

Coraline turned to watch as Andrew put the dishes away, and prepared for bed, while Vivian simply collapsed onto said bed. After a few minutes, he turned off their lamps and climbed into bed alongside her, leaving Coraline to drift around in the water in the dark.

 _ ***I hope I'm wrong about Vivian…***_ She thought bitterly, praying to Arceus that she was indeed mistaken about Vivian.

She didn't trust that woman, she never trusted her, and even now she didn't trust her as far as she could jump out of her tank. She didn't care if her feelings for Andrew were never reciprocated, all she wanted, even though it pained her greatly, was for her beloved human to have a happy life.

She wanted only the best for him, she wanted him to have the best wife he could ever have.

Even if deep down, she longed to 'be' that wife.

(Andrew's PoV, Next Morning)

Andrew woke up bright and early, making coffee to get himself going, and so he could use the public washroom in town before he began trying to sell his paintings out in public. It was a difficult thing to sell your paintings and art in public, or at least for him it was, mostly because he was known as the guy who was giving 'Vivian the Cheater' a second chance.

People kept telling him to ditch her and leave her, saying he deserved better than that woman who cheated on her boyfriend for money.

But he felt that she deserved a second chance, if for any other reason than so that she could prove she was a changed woman. Which is why, even though people said otherwise, he had gotten involved with Vivian.

"Alright!" He whispered as he took his latest artwork, added it to the small pile of paintings he had, and stacked them together so that he could carry them all. "Wish me luck Coraline, I'll be back late today! Keep an eye on the place for me!"

He chuckled as Coraline nodded heartily, giving him a warm smile as she did.

 _*She's such a cutie.*_ He thought heartily as he prepared to leave, before glancing at Vivian who was still asleep. _*Ah… the life of a model, just stand around posing for cameras, make lots of money… spend the rest of your time sleeping in.*_

He wasn't complaining about his choice in life, being an artist was just one of many things he had wanted to be. But in art he found himself feeling happiest, he did what he wanted, he painted what he wanted, and occasionally he made decent money to live off of. Plus it wasn't like he was alone, he did after all have Coraline his pet Feebas.

 _*Now if Vivian can get that pay rise, then maybe she can move in and help around out here!*_ He thought with a chuckle, knowing that she had pretty much drained what little savings he had to treat her. _*I know my mother taught me to treat a woman right, but Vivian just… I don't know… well in any case, I don't mind. She clearly is sorry about what she did, and I just want what's best for her…*_

He put it out of his mind and left his lonely shack on the beach, and began the long trek to town, where the public washrooms and bathhouses were.

(Coraline's PoV)

Coraline swam around in her tank, more so she was doing 'something' while she watched Vivian the whole time.

She didn't trust that woman, and especially now that her Andrew was out and Vivian was alone in their home, she didn't trust her even more.

 _ ***But what do I do if she tries something?***_ Coraline thought to herself during her umpteenth pass in her tank, watching the sleeping model. _***What 'can' I do, jump out of my tank and 'flop around'?***_

She wished, not for the first time, that she was a different Pokemon, if for no other reason than so she had 'some' worth. But no, her species, as far as she could tell, was gifted with the great blessings of Arceus, 'stupidity', 'weakness', and 'uselessness'. That also didn't include her ugliness, looking like her scales were made of parched paper and had a dimwitted expression twenty four seven.

If she were anything, 'anything' else at all, she would be happy. Even being a Skitty would be a blessing at this point, at least then she could cuddle up with Andrew on his bed.

Sighing in boredom, she swam around some more, watching Vivian for the next hour while she slept, wondering when she would leave their home. Then at around eleven am, the blond haired female began to stir from her sleep.

"Nnnngh…" Vivian moaned quietly as she got up, her hair frayed everywhere and looking like a mess with her 'bed hair' as Andrew called it. "Oh… he's gone is he?" She asked with a loud yawn. "Good, now I can get ready for my agent."

Coraline watched with a glare as Vivian got up and began removing her swimsuit, instead pulling out a shirt and pair of shorts from her briefcase. Then she pulled out several bottles of what looked like shampoo, before closing it. She also noticed as she moved around, that Vivian forgot to put on any undergarments, something her Andrew always did when he changed.

Then Coraline watched as Vivian went over to their kitchen sink and turned the water on full blast, and began rinsing her hair under it, rubbing the shampoo and lotions on her face and hands, and slowly rubbing the rest of her naked body.

" **She's using our water?"** Coraline said angrily, glaring at her with all the fury she could muster. **"Does she know how much water costs for us out here? Clean water from the city is expensive for us! She better pay for all of that water she's wasting to clean herself!"**

She was furiously glaring at the witch now, wishing she could just leap out and smack her senseless, but she restrained herself because it would do no good. Instead she continued to glare angrily, while Vivian wasted their water cleaning her 'model' body.

For several minutes Vivian cleaned herself, only bothering to look up to wash her hair and face. Occasionally she glanced over at Coraline, ignored her for the most part, but at some point she noticed the furious stare she was giving her.

"What do you want?" She asked nonchalantly.

" **I want you to leave and not come back!"** Coraline yelled, but of course being a human, all Vivian could hear was, **"Feebas bas bas Fee Feebas!"**

"Yea whatever, your owner could learn to not be such a sap for the quiet life." She said back, returning to watching her hair. "It's hard keeping my body looking good, but then again you wouldn't know a thing about looking good."

Coraline could only thing cruel thoughts as she stared back at Vivian, wanting to give this woman a piece of her mind. But being a fish with very little strength, she could do nothing more than glare angrily and think ever increasingly dark thoughts at the woman.

After half an hour of watching Vivian clean herself, Coraline was forced to endure watching her spend another half an hour just brushing her hair, and wasting water with each passing second.

Then as she finally turned off the water and put on her clothes, again still not wearing any undergarments, Vivian brushed her hair so that it flowed behind her head in waves of gold. "There… all done…" She said, smiling at herself in the mirror, just as someone else knocked on the door. "Not a moment too soon either."

Coraline watched as Vivian opened the door and in walked a human male, apparently her 'agent', some guy in a business suit. "Hello Miss Vivian, sorry if I'm here a little early." He said, but the way he sounded was wrong to Coraline.

"Oh believe me… you're 'right on time'." Vivian said with a smile. "So… now that you're here, how about we start 'negotiating' that pay rise."

Coraline expected Vivian to sit at the table with her agent to begin talking, but she did not expect her to walk over to the man, embrace him in a hug and start kissing him on the lips while he massaged her back and legs.

 _ ***What… the…***_ Coraline said, unable to comprehend what was going on. _***But… she said she's Andrew's girlfriend! What's she doing kissing that guy?***_

As she watched the pair making out, slowly backing up toward the bed, all the while Vivian undoing her clothes and letting them fall away from her every few steps until she was as completely naked as her partner was now, Coraline could simply not think of any logical reason for Vivian to be doing this. It was obvious to 'her' what they were doing, they were about to mate! What confused and angered her was why they were mating in 'Andrew's House', without him knowing!

"I have to say, you sure have a nice place here." Her agent said as she wrapped her legs around his waist, while also tearing something rubber from a plastic container with one hand.

"Oh, it's not mine… it's my current 'boyfriend's'…" Vivian said with a grin as she eyed the rubber thing. "He let me use it to 'negotiate' with you."

"Well then… let's start…" He answered before he pushed into her, electing a soft moan from her. "Oh… damn… you feel so good!"

"You… got that… right!" Vivian said huskily as he pushed in and out of her. "So… how does… this feel… for that raise?"

"Oh baby, I think… ooooh~… it's worth a thirty percent… increase!" He moaned.

"Only thirty… how about we go higher… like… Fifty~!" Vivian yelled as she pulled him tight to her, wrapping her legs and arms around him while he continued to thrust in and out.

"Oh… fuuuck yea… fifty sounds good… oh yea… reeeal good~!" He said. "Man… you are so fucking tight… your boyfriend must bang you often!"

"Yea right… he's one of those… wait until we're married types!" She yelled loudly. "He wouldn't ah~… know a good fuck… when he ah~… saw it!"

Coraline watched in horror and fury as Andrew's bed was defiled, not because his 'girlfriend' was mating another male beside him, but because another male was inside of his home mating a female without 'his' knowledge. Not only that, but they were making fun of him because he wanted to wait until he was married to mate!

 _ ***That… that… that… that piece of MUK!***_ She thought, enraged at what she was seeing.

She was forced to watch for the better part of ten minutes while Vivian mated the human, all the while pleasuring him to increase how much she 'earned' from her photoshoots, unable to do anything but stare. It was revolting to her, being forced to watch that female abuse her owner's trust and feelings for her own benefit. But as they began to go faster, and eventually ended their mating ritual, she saw that the rubber 'thing' he had was wrapped around his member, and inside it was something white that he quickly tossed aside.

"Oh man… you are hot as hell, inside 'and' out." He said as he pulled on his clothes one by one.

"Yea… I know." She said with a chuckle. "So when's my next photoshoot?"

"Oh expect it soon, so when you getting hitched with your boyfriend?"

"I aint getting hitched to this loser, once I get my next paycheck, I'll just tell him it aint working between us, and go our separate ways." She said while putting her clothes on as well now. "He's a nice guy, but as the saying goes, nice guys finish last!"

"Well, I'll see you around, I'll let you know when your next shoot is!" He said with a smile while walking out.

She watched as Vivian got up and stretched, before glancing over at her in her tank. "Sorry little fish, but I'm a hot babe and I deserve to live the rich and easy life!" She said with a grin. "Andrew's nice and all, but he's a starving artist, and I don't want to live the life of a starving artist's wife. Not when I can get paid a thousand an hour in one day just by posing for a camera! Good looks get you ahead in life, and good paintings only get you further behind… but then again you know all about 'good looks' don't you?"

At that, Coraline had had enough, and she could not restrain herself from leaping out of the tank to attack Vivian.

At the same time as she jumped out and landed on the bamboo floor, her body began to glow.

(Andrew's PoV, many hours later)

Andrew sighed in frustration as he walked back home when it was starting to get dark. He had just spent all day running around advertising his artwork to tourists and locals, trying to sell them to anyone who would be willing to pay. He had sold maybe, two pieces at most, both very small paintings of local scenery.

In total, barely an average week's pay.

"Well, it could have been worse, at least it didn't rain today." He said as he left town and made his way down the path to the beach. "Though I wonder what that text I got earlier was about."

About four or five hours ago he had received a text message on his PokeTech, the only thing technical he owned, from Vivian. She had said she'd be back later for her suitcase after she 'cooled off'.

"I hope she didn't botch her negotiation." He said as his shack came into view, sitting alone on the beach.

As he approached his home the first thing he noticed was a large indented line in the sand, as if something had been slid across it. Next to it were footprints, spaced very far apart, as if someone were running away from his home. Then he saw that whatever had been sliding along in the sand, had turned and headed back to his home.

He became suspicious at seeing that, thinking perhaps a species of Pokemon had decided to go raiding his fridge for food. It often happened, occasionally a Wingull would fly in and eat leftovers from his table when he wasn't looking. But he had never seen any Pokemon around the Orange Islands capable of making whatever made 'that' kind of imprint in the sand.

Whatever it was, it looked large, very large, and seemed very heavy to create a dent in the sand about four inches deep.

Cautiously he approached his home, worried first about Coraline and Vivian being injured, before he remembered that Vivian had texted him hours ago.

Opening the door slowly he peered inside and found that nothing had been damaged, but he first saw that Coraline was missing from her tank.

"Coraline!" He yelled as he ran over to the tank, forgetting to look around for whatever had made those imprints outside.

Then as he saw that the tank was devoid of his Feebas friend, he heard something slither behind him and turned to see, what could only be described, as the epitome of 'beauty' given physical and clearly aquatic form.

Behind him was a serpentine Pokemon, twenty feet long at least, with a multicolored tail, peach colored body, ruby red eyes, and pink colored fins and antennae. It was staring at him with a gentle expression that almost broke the serious look it appeared to normally have.

As he stared into its eyes, and it stared back at him, he saw that it was sitting on his bed, with its elongated body wrapped around one of his paintings.

"Who are you… and where's Coraline?" He asked the Pokemon, guessing or at least hoping it wasn't hostile.

" **Milotic…"** It said, and he could faintly hear a distinctly feminine tone, before it slithered over to him, coiled around him slightly, and lifted the painting up to him for him to hold.

He looked at it and saw that 'she' was holding the picture he had drawn of Coraline, swimming in the ocean many years ago. He had given her a happy smile in the picture, and despite her scales looking ragged, he had given her an almost sparkling charm that made her very cute.

He didn't bother trying to sell 'this' picture, because it was one of his favorite ones.

"This is Coraline… but where is she?" He asked, before the Pokemon, Milotic he guessed based on what it said, looked at him eye to eye.

He stared into the eyes, and saw a very gentle and happy look he had seen in Coraline's eyes, every time he scratched her on her top fin.

"Is that… you Coraline?"

The Milotic nodded, with a warm smile as she did, declaring she was indeed Coraline.

"You evolved… but how?" He asked, before she looked angry and nodded toward the wall his bed was near.

He looked and saw that Vivian's briefcase was still there, locked, but strewn around was her swimsuit and over shirt, as well as sandals.

"Vivian made you evolve, but how, did she give you some kind of stone or food?" He asked, but again Coraline glared and shook her head.

" **Milotic!"** She said, before pointing again at the wall, but this time at something far more specific.

He looked closer, having to kneel-walk across the mattress to get to the small corner, where he saw what she glaring angrily at.

A condom, a clearly 'used' condom, though it was obviously a bad one because there was the tiniest of holes in its side.

"No… no way…" He uttered in disbelief. "She wouldn't… she said… she told me she was just going to…"

Instantly, he felt his heart breaking, not because he had been betrayed by someone he had cared about, but because he felt like the biggest fool in the entire collection of the Orange Islands.

Everyone had warned him about Vivian, they had told him she was a cheater, told him to leave her and ignore her. But he had ignored them, told them that she deserved a second chance. Yet now he saw that everything everyone had said about her was true, she was nothing but a cheater.

"I'm… such a fool." He said collapsing onto his bed, holding his head in both hands. "I can't believe it… I'm such a fool… I thought she was being serious about changing. But she pulled the same thing on me… she used me… and I let her use me…" He crossed his arms and looked up at Coraline, even as she stared sadly into his eyes, not once leaving his side. "You must have been telling me the same thing, right? That she was just using me?"

Coraline only responded with a nod, but it was obvious that she had hesitated before answering.

"Even you saw through her…" He sighed, his heart feeling like it was five times heavier now as he looked down again, burying his head in his arms. "I'm such an idiot… a pathetic idiot… I can paint pictures of what I see but can't see anything beyond the surface."

It was then as he declared himself an idiot, now knowing that he was the only one who had been fooled by her, that he broke down.

"Not even… man enough to… not cry… over this!" He sobbed. "I'm so pathetic… it's no wonder I live alone… and make so little money! Who would want to be with me?"

(Andrew and Coraline's PoV)

Coraline could see the sadness in her owner's eyes, and coupled with her far greater intelligence from evolving, as well as her now evident desires from her 'heat' spiraling after evolving, she could only see one course of action to ease her Andrew's sorrows. She first moved around him while he cried and talked badly about himself, so that her entire body was coiled around him at least three times, then she used her tailfins to lift his chin up to look at her.

With that she looked into his eyes, and prayed to Arceus that she was making the right moves, before she pushed her mouth against his.

Andrew felt stunned as Coraline began kissing him, at first he was confused, trying to figure out why she was doing it, and then slowly it began to dawn on him that she was trying to help him. When she pulled away to look at him, he saw a faint blush on her cheeks, but also a sparkle in her eyes that he had never seen before, as well as a loving smile where her mouth was.

"Coraline?" He asked quietly.

" **Yes?"** She answered, but he only heard, **"Milo?"**

"Are you… saying what I think your saying?" He asked her.

She nodded with a smile, before pressing her lips again against his own, wanting to drive the message further, but this time letting him decide when they separated. She wanted to mate him right now, but she also knew that such an action was not what a proper 'wife' or 'girlfriend' would take in this position. She may have been a pet, but she was prepared to be much more than that now that she was smarter as well as more 'pretty'.

In response to her kissing him, he accepted her feelings as genuine in an instant, he knew that Coraline would never lie to him. Not after the twenty years she's lived with him as his pet. She was loyal and honest to him, and was clearly offering her feelings without asking for anything more than his own feelings in return.

With that in mind he reached behind her head, pulled her toward him, and kissed her deeply while they leaned onto their bed.

Coraline was in the Halls of Origin as she kissed her love at long last, and in response to accepting her love, and she gaining his now, her instincts began to act on their own. She began coiling around him, wrapping her entire body around his from chest to foot, enveloping him in a scaly and cooled embrace of passion, while his hands massaged portions of her body. All the while she snaked her tongue inside his mouth, invited his ever so subtly into her mouth, and soon they began to dance.

After a few moments though, she felt her slit press against his groin, where she knew from experience his member was, and felt it begin to harden as she rubbed her sex against it constantly.

They separated and she smile warmly again, still rubbing her sex ever so slightly to get the message across to him.

"You really want to do that Coraline?" He asked her.

" **Yes I do…"** She whispered quietly, **"Milotic…"**

"You do know… I promised I wouldn't have sex until I was married… right?" He asked her.

She nodded and frowned only slightly, pausing in her movement as she waited for his verdict on her wish. She knew that was true, but she sorely wanted to be one with him, to have him take her, mark her, to ward of any males now that she may encounter in the sea with his scent. She wanted to be his and his alone.

"Pokemon and Humans can't be married… legally at least… but if you're willing to… we can have our own ceremony here… just you and me." He said. "So… do you want to get married?"

She smiled and nodded instantly, still not uncoiling herself from him but moving her tail to cover her face a little.

"Alright Coraline… do you take me, Andrew Augustine to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked her.

" **I do… and do you take me as your eternal mate for life?"** She asked him, **"Milo… Milotic tic Milotic Milo?"**

"I do… so now without further ado, we may kiss each other… as husband and wife!" He said with a chuckle.

She instantly lowered her tail to expose her face again, and pressed her mouth against his, while uncoiling just enough so that he could begin to remove his clothes. Fortunately his clothes only consisted of a pair shorts, easily removed, and his shirt, also easily removed. Then he was down to only his underwear, which Coraline helped remove so she could behold at long last, the prize she had sought for years and longed to claim as her.

Her Andrew's six inch hard member, poking up at her as she gazed at it.

She glanced up at him, before she moved her head over to it, sniffed it tenderly, before enveloping it in her mouth. As she did she felt his soft skin press against her body while she recoiled herself, making sure she got as much of his scent on her body as she could.

As a Milotic, one of her species' mating rituals involved her marking her mate and vice versa. This was to ensure potential rivals stayed away from them, but she only concerned herself with the act of pleasing her beloved now.

 _ ***It's soft… hard… and very salty… it tastes so good~!***_ She thought happily as she positioned her sex over Andrew's face.

"Oh… Coraline… where did you learn to do this~?" Andrew moaned as he got the blowjob of a lifetime, in fact the first blowjob of his lifetime.

While he felt Coraline's wet mouth around his dick, and her even wetter tongue licking it from tip to base, he watched as Coraline's tail moved over to his face, and further up her body her sex sat in front of him. It had become puffed and pink, compared to the peach color of the rest of her body.

Wanting to pleasure her as much as she was pleasuring him, he lowered her tail to his face and began licking at the puffed entrance to her sex.

" **Milooooo~!"** Coraline moaned as she felt his tongue licking her entrance, before she regained control and resumed her treatment of his member.

She could feel his tongue, his warm and moist tongue lapping at her sex's juices, which were leaking with each passing moment. As she massaged and licked his dick, she felt something sticky beginning to leak ever so slightly from the tip. She licked it up, and found the salty and sweet taste very pleasing, and began sucking even harder to entice even more from her lover, all the while feeling him doing the same thing to her sex, as he now stuck his tongue deeper into her wet folds.

Andrew licked at Coraline's sex until it began to leak fluids from it, which he tasted with his mouth. As he tasted it, he found her to be very sweet, with a hint of the numerous Coba and Yache berries that he bought to make her Pokeblock food. Liking the flavor he stuck his tongue deeper into her sex's folds, trying to get more from her.

Yet because he was a virgin, having waited to almost his thirties before he got married, he didn't last much longer before the pleasure Coraline was giving his member. And as she began to move faster and faster up and down, licking him for all her tongue was worth, he felt pressure grow in his groin. Seconds after he moaned about how something was 'coming', his dick pulsed and began spraying the inside of her mouth with his hot and sticky cum.

She felt it spraying in her mouth, and knowing who it was from, swallowed every single drop she could, not letting any of it spill. All the while she continued to massage his dick, licking it lovingly with her tongue while it continued to spray strings of his sperm.

"Oh my… that felt so… amazing Coraline…" He whispered as she finally stopped, once he had expelled everything, but he was still very hard.

She let his dick go and coiled around him once again, but this time bringing her sex to line up perfectly with his dick, before poking and prodding it with her entrance. **"Are you ready to claim me?"** She asked him warmly, knowing that this was the moment she had been waiting for.

The moment she took her lover's virginity.

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked her, knowing that this was a huge step for them both. "There's no going back after this…"

She nodded with understanding, and gave her response by slowly easing him into her sex, moaning softly as she felt her walls tighten around him.

Andrew moaned loudly as he felt his member enter her sex, and could only gasp at how warm and wet it was inside of her. It was obvious from her sheer size that she could take more into her, but even so her walls tightened around him as if she were trying to keep him from escaping. It felt like a tight vice, but it was so soft and so warm that it was just too good. Soon enough he hilted, and he began to thrust up and into her, holding her tightly to him to keep her steady.

 _ ***Oh~… it feels amazing!***_ She thought happily, smothering her lover with a kiss as she coiled tightly, but not so tightly that she hurt him. _***Yes… this is it… I'm his now!***_

She knew he was 'small' by her species' standards, but for a human he was perfect for her, and her pussy easily compensated for his size by tightening around him, shaping itself to perfectly fit him and enhance both of their pleasure.

"Coraline… you're so tight!" Andrew moaned as their mouths separated. "You're so large… but you're just so tight!"

" _ **Yes… I am… I'm tight only for you!"**_ She replied warmly, smiling at him as he continued to thrust, letting him have his way with her body, allowing him to touch every inch of her just as only she would let him. _**"I'm yours… only yours… I'll only let you touch me, I'll only let you mate me… I'll never let another male even look at me!"**_

Feeling his member beginning to pulse again, she leaned forward and kissed him again, and he kissed her back as his pace picked up. Her walls began to contract in response to feeling him get suddenly larger, and as they contracted they gripped him all the tighter, almost making her passage completely air tight.

Each time he thrusted up the little air inside escaped, before it was replaced as he pulled out, and the cycle repeated each time.

 _ ***Oh… I can feel it… he's about to cum again!***_ She thought blissfully, letting his mouth go again so she could stare lovingly at him, while he continued to thrust. _***Yes… he's about to cum again, and this time inside of me!***_

"Coraline… I'm about to… again…" He moaned as he began using his arms to pull her body harder with each thrust, so that they both moaned each time his dick hilted in her. "Is alright… can I come…?"

She gave him a soft nod, the only sign they both needed to know that she was giving him her consent. She had seen what transpired between that 'filth' she saw earlier, she knew now the purpose of that 'plastic tube'. It was to keep Vivian's mate from giving his seed to her. But she wasn't like Vivian, she was going to give Andrew whatever he wanted, if he wanted to spread his seed into her body, she would let him, whether it was through her mouth or through her womb!

With a nod in understanding she leaned forward one final time, and kissed him full on, holding his tongue with her own to keep them together however she could.

Then he gave one final and powerful thrust, and pushed as far into her as he could reach, and released strings of warm and sticky cum into her.

She moaned with him as she felt her walls pulsing as well, spraying him with her own juices and mixing their juices inside of her together, before her walls pulsing moved them ever so steadily into her womb.

They held their position like that for at least a full three minutes, before they relaxed and looked into each other's eyes, looking at each other with looks of love and devotion.

"Thank you Coraline…" He whispered to his beloved 'pet' turned wife. "Thank you… for being there for me…"

" **I will always be here for you…"** She said, before kissing him on the lips again, refusing to uncoil herself, enjoying the feeling of being 'one' with him.

It was only ten pm when they finished making love to one another, but even an hour later they still had yet to separate, Coraline having her body coiled around Andrew. He had long since gone flaccid, but she didn't care, she loved him being inside of her, and was more than content to stay this way all night. Since neither of them were exactly tired and wanted to go to bed, they simply stay that way on the mattress, kissing each other and massaging each other however they wanted to.

Coraline would occasionally shift her body around so Andrew could lie at a different angle, or so he could feel a portion of her twenty foot long body that he had yet to touch. She meanwhile, continued to move ever so slightly, not to show discomfort, but to make sure his scent would permanently mark her as his. She wanted their scents to mix, to become 'one', so that nobody would doubt that she was truly his and he was hers.

But one thing that they never stopped doing, unless they needed to breath, was kiss one each other on the lips.

She would slip her tongue into his mouth, explore it for a moment before rubbing his own tongue for a while. Then he would do the same, push into her mouth, explore its crevices, before massaging her own tongue as she did him. All the while, looking at each other with eyes full of love and trust.

 _-Knock, Knock, Knock-_

They both stopped and looked over at the doorway, before Andrew made to get up, but Coraline stopped him in his track. She gave him a shake of her head, a nod of trust, and uncoiled so she could go over to the door herself.

With her mouth she opened it up, and revealed a slightly disheveled Vivian, looking quite fearful at her.

 _ ***With good reason… after the way I kicked her out, she ought to be afraid!***_

Coraline saw Vivian not as a human now, instead she was a rival female, and she would not let a rival female remain in her male's domain. Hence why she threw her out, chased her off his land, and scalded her with hot water from her body.

"Uhm… if it's… alright… could you please get Andrew…?" She asked tentatively. "I need to talk to him… about some things…"

Coraline looked at Vivian, before looking at Andrew, and from him to the briefcase. With his hand lazily helping her, she wormed her tailfins through the briefcase's handle, pulled it over to her, and without Vivian even having a chance to see, ducked down and threw the briefcase at her like a catapult.

It hit her face with a thud, knocking her backward and landing on the sand.

Vivian sat up and looked at her, but Coraline gave one piercing glare, and slammed the door shut with her tail. Hearing the lock click, she slithered back over to Andrew, coiled around him, and smiled lovingly again.

"Andrew!" Vivian yelled through the door, knocking heavily on it. "Andrew, wake up, I need to talk to you!" She sounded like she was panicking. "I'm sorry, okay I'm sorry about what I did, please forgive me and let me back in! I'm begging you Andrew please, just talk to me! I can explain!"

Andrew was a very nice person, and he was not one to ever turn down any request, especially when it came from a sincere voice, and Vivian's voice clearly sounded sincere.

But unfortunately, his mouth was unable to respond to the pounding of the door and Vivian's clearly regretful voice that was truly honest.

In fact, Coraline had wrapped her body again around him, and was not letting him move an inch more than she wanted him to, preferring to slide his flaccid member back into her pussy, and press her lips lovingly against his, and her tongue back into his mouth. In fact, neither of them were paying attention to Vivian's cries and sobs, as they spent the next two hours simply sharing their pure, unshaking, devoting love toward each other, ignoring her as she pleaded with him to open the door and talk to her.

 _ ***So I'm selfish… she doesn't deserve to see him ever again!***_ Coraline thought happily, smothering her lover with all the devotion she could express. _***I've got Andrew all to myself now… and I'm never letting him go ever again!***_

With that they continued making out long into the night, only falling asleep when Vivian finally left them alone.

=Two Years Later=

"Alright… add a dash of brown… some blue…" Andrew said as he put the finishing touches on his painting.

It had been two years since Vivian left him, and once news had gotten around that she had slept with her agent for a pay rise, once again she was kicked out of the modelling business. Unfortunately her little 'act' had an unexpected side effect.

The condom that her agent had used was faulty, and as such did not stop her from getting pregnant. Because she lost her modeling career again, and wasn't going to get it back this time, she lacked the money to afford an abortion, and Orange Island laws forbade her from putting the baby up for adoption.

Coincidentally, her 'agent' seemed to have disappeared into another region, which one nobody knew, but he seemed to have vanished without anyone knowing, well before Vivian discovered her pregnancy.

So now Vivian, with no more boyfriends to rely on and with no modeling career in her future ever again, was forced to work minimum wage yet again. Though he saw her every few days when he went for lunch in town while selling his artwork, working at a local diner as a single mom, as a waitress, he felt no compulsion to help her. Being a single mom was hard, and caring for a kid on a 'waitress's' salary was even harder. He would have felt sorry, if he didn't have other concerns on his own plate to worry about, which easily distracted him from her.

As for him and Coraline…

"And… done!" He said, and Coraline snaked over to look at his latest masterpiece.

" **It's beautiful…"** She said to him with a warm smile, **"Milotic…"**

He leaned back and looked at the picture himself, admiring the detail he put into it.

The picture was a beautiful sea serpent Pokemon, Coraline the Milotic, swimming in the ocean at sunset as a meteor shower took place. Swimming around her, were a pair of Feebas, both with brown dirty colored scales like their mother. He had been working on it for a week, and only just finished it now.

He looked over at the tank that used to be Coraline's, and smiled as the two Feebas drifted lazily around, no longer awake as it was almost midnight.

After he and Coraline had sex, it was revealed that they did so when she was in heat, and because of this she became pregnant as well. But unlike with Vivian, he and Coraline treasured their children, and named them Coralina after her, and Andrew after himself.

Coraline noticed the sleeping Feebas, and decided it was time to let them sleep in peace, and used her mouth to pull the curtain over their tank to block out the light, but left the nightlight on for them, as well as their little radio to keep them quiet.

Then she and Andrew got up, went over to their mattress and she coiled around him, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dear…" He whispered to her as she smiled with a sly grin. "You know I sold my biggest painting earlier today… that one portrait of you that I did last year! Feel like 'celebrating'?"

She grinned even wider as she looked at him. **"What kind of 'celebration' do you mean?"** She asked lazily. **"Milotic tic milooooo?"**

After two years he had learned enough about her to 'guess' what she was saying, so it came as no surprise as what he asked next. "Let me put it another way… are you feeling 'wet' tonight?"

She smiled seductively before lifting her tail up, and revealing her sex, which was slowly becoming puffed and pink with her arousal. **"I'm a water type Andrew… I'm always 'wet' for you!"**

With that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, and as soon as she eyed it, she grabbed it in her mouth, and flung it across the room.

It was her rule, the only rule she had when mating him; either they do it naturally, or not at all.

"But you don't want to get pregnant again Coraline, I can't take care of any more children we have!" He said softly.

She shook her head with a warm smile, and kissed him again before staring intently.

" **I'm not in heat, so we don't have to worry love…"** She said lovingly. **"Now… it's time you took a 'dive' into my 'lake'…"**

"Swimming in the nude… I like it…" He chuckled, before she coiled around him tightly, helping him remove his clothes so they could become 'one' yet again.

=Author's Notes=

Sorry it takes so long to right these, but I got other stories to right as well, and summer JUST started for me… I'll try my best to update, but I've also now got a youtube channel I'm working on.

Keep on reviewing and leaving suggestions :D I am listening and like quite a few of what I've seen so far!

Hope you enjoyed 'this' story though, I know some people don't like one or two of the stories I've written, but I hope they are all worth the wait and effort I put into writing them.

It aint easy coming up with romantic stories, and making them flow from the ideas I've been given.


	15. Gardevoir (F)

{Requested by jatomas atom}

 _Do not fear getting close to that which you care for, and do not restrain yourself for fear of ruining what you have, for all fear getting close to another because what we would gain outweighs that which we risk losing~_

=The Philosophy of Mega Evolving=

= Human (Carl) / Pokemon (Glinda) =

 _*Narrator*_

 _[Throughout the Pokemon world, there are Trainers, and with these remarkable individuals, capable of commanding and controlling the various species of Pokemon that inhabit this world, are a few rare individuals capable of learning and wielding a great power that is unlike anything else. These Trainers are known as those who wield the phenomena known as Mega Evolution!]_

 _[While Mega Evolution itself is a powerful tool in terms of battle, its mystery concerning 'how' the Pokemon achieve it, and why it only works through the combination of stones, Trainer, and Pokemon remain unknown even after years of intense study. Yet through it all, Trainers unleash the great power of Mega Evolution, in battles that are only deemed 'worthy' of using it, as only a few in the entire Trainer World can wield it.]_

 _[While some Trainers and Pokemon inherit this power, others must go through rigorous training tests and trials to prove their worth for the power. For such training, only remote locations will suffice, as to achieve Mega Evolution comes from forming a close bond with one's Pokemon. Such as can be found in a small island far to the east of Kalos, where only a select few Mega Evolution Partner hopefuls venture to prove they are worthy of the power.]_

(Carl and Glinda's PoV)

"Alright… one more try Glinda!" Carl said as he took in a deep breath, standing alone while being observed by a circle of trainers and their Pokemon partners.

 **(Yes…)** She replied in a tired but gentle voice, one only he heard in his mind.

It was late in the day, and this was their last attempt before they were all required to return home for sleep. They both took in a deep breath, and then concentrated yet again on their bond, trying again to synchronize with one another. As they felt each other's presence, feeling as 'synced' as they could possibly be, they both opened their eyes in determination.

"Mega Evolution… go!" Carl yelled as he touched a finger to the stone on his wrist.

There was silence throughout the field as everyone watched and waited, but the ones who waited the most and with the most apprehension were Carl and Glinda.

Yet the only thing that happened was them hearing the sound of the wind blowing, rustling the leaves of the nearby trees.

As one both he and Glinda sighed in frustration, it being their twelfth try that day, both of them even lowered their shoulders in exactly the same manner.

"You two are not in sync it seems…" The Mega Evolution Master declared wisely as she and her Salamence sat in the forefront. "One can only Mega Evolve with their partner, if the two are in perfect sync."

The Mega Evolution Master was an old woman, in her late sixties, but she was renowned for her mastery of Mega Evolution, to the point where she and her partner no longer needed to be in close proximity to one another to perform it. It was also a rumor that they no longer required their stones either, but as far as anyone knew that was purely a rumor someone came up to make the two look even more powerful. Yet one thing that was fact, was how many students they have taught the ways of Mega Evolution.

"That is all the attempts you all are permitted this week! We will try again in four days, return to your homes and continue to bond with each other!" She declared.

" **Salamence!"** Her partner declared as well, and as one, all thirty six trainees and their Pokemon bowed respectfully, and began to make their way out of the massive garden and to the stone gateway that led to their 'village'.

As they walked, some distance behind everyone else so that they could have some privacy, they thought about their latest attempt, and how it could have failed.

"What are we doing wrong Glinda?" He asked her for probably the umpteenth time. "We've been here for almost over two years, two whole years! And we're still no closer to even unlocking Mega Evolution than we were when we came here!"

 **(I know… but what more can we do Carl?)** She asked him back, both turning to look at each other in the eyes.

Carl was your typical male from the Kanto Region, he was now 19 years old, stood roughly five foot four, and pale skin, green eyes, and wore a Mareep wool tunic and Mareep wool pants, with working boots on his feet. As for Glinda, she was what every Gardevoir looked like, five foot three, red eyes, white gown-like body, and of course a red spike poking from her chest. But unlike normal Gardevoir, her hair and arms were 'blue' instead of green. Also, unlike Carl though she walked as though her feet never actually 'touched' the ground, levitating mostly, but still moving with grace that belied her action.

They'd been partners since they were almost born, with her being born a year later to her Gallade and Gardevoir parents. Their families were close to each other, so it was no surprise when her parents had given her to him as a symbol of trust and friendship. Since then wherever he had went, she went with him, from childhood as a Ralts, through High School as a Kirlia, and now she was with him as an Adult learning Mega Evolution as a Gardevoir.

They were simply inseparable, the best of friends, and closest of allies in the world.

Which is why they figured, something like Mega Evolution would be simple for them. If the only way to activate it was to have the required stones, as well as a close tie to one another, then they should have been able to activate it in a pinch.

Yet, for all their effort, months of practicing, learning, studying, and above all else bonding with one another, none of that effort reflected in their attempts.

They passed the tests for their stones, but now before they can actually 'leave' the island with them, they had to prove they could use them to Mega Evolve, something that had yet to happen.

"Okay, what do you think we did wrong, if anything?" He asked as they walked along the stone road and into the village, which comprised of up to forty seven houses of varying size, each meant to house a different Pokemon and Human couple.

One house was large enough for a Gyarados, and was designed to have a small river and lake running in through, and around the building.

 **(We both trusted each other, we both kept our breaths in sync, we both thought alike…)** She said quietly, ticking off everything she could think of. **(We both wanted to Mega Evolve, we both concentrated on our bond, we both shared our energy to one another 'through' our bond…)**

"We both concentrated as we prepared to Mega Evolve, I felt my strength channel into the stone for just the tiniest of seconds…" He continued where she left off. "And just as it began to enter the stone, it just stopped… and nothing happened. Everything went perfectly so why did it go wrong?"

 **(We both are friendly to one another, we've lived with each other since childhood, and we are both in perfect sync, we felt intense emotions just before the attempt…)** She recited as they turned and headed toward their home, a lonely cottage with a large berry tree farm. **(We both consider each other friends… we also have a very close bond to one another, thanks to living with each other for our whole lives. My species is renowned for loyalty, and we've proven that through the tests we are both willing to do whatever it took to protect and care for each other!)**

One of the two important tests required for them to even be allowed here, was to reach the village by crossing an expanse of poisonous marshland, overrun by toxic fog created by various mushrooms and fungi. She had been severely poisoned while they tried to cross it, and he stayed with her every minute, nursing her back to health while she was unable to do anything at all from weakness.

Then she just as proudly protected him as a wandering Seviper tried to kill him, wanting what little food they had for itself, fighting it off even though she was barely strong enough to stand. Together they had made it to the village, starving and weak, but still alive and still together after seventeen long days trying to find the path through the low mountain range which separated the toxic marshland from the mountain retreat.

"I can't think of anything we could be doing wrong Glinda." He said with a sigh, one she mirrored because she too was distressed.

 **(Maybe it will come to us next time…)** She suggested as they reached their home and performed their ritual to open the door.

It wasn't a 'ritual' per say, but it was a requirement for all who lived in the Mega Evolution Village. The Village's Declaration was thus: _'Those who seek the power that comes from the bonds of unity, must share all responsibilities to obtain and understand it'_.

In short, it said if you and your partner want to Mega Evolve, you must live together, work together, and train together in 'all' things.

Everyone, including their partners, had to share everything and do everything together, this included miniscule tasks such as opening doors. Each house had a special lock that could only open when both parties, Pokemon and Trainer, worked together in unison to open them.

Their door had a special lock, just like the others, one that could only be opened by psychic powers, as well as a normal one that opened physically with a key.

While he turned the key, she simultaneously turned the locking mechanism to the 'unlock' position, and only after that was done did the door open for them.

The inside of their home was a cozy four room building, one room dedicated to the kitchen, another the living room, the third was a bathroom, and forth the bedroom. The bedroom only had one bed, obviously meant for them to share, but they didn't mind this. They had lived together for so long that they always slept together, even in their old days.

"Tomorrow we harvest the berry crop." He said as he stretched and they entered their bedroom.

 **(I'll set the alarm…)** She said, using her psychic powers to prepare the alarm clock while he prepared the bed.

Once that was done, he changed into lighter clothes while she opened the windows to let the cool air into their bedroom. Finished they both climbed into the bed, and as they had done since as long as they could remember, hugged each other as they fell asleep.

 **(Good night Carl.)** She whispered, feeling calm and content with her friend's mind close by.

"Good night Glinda." He whispered just as quietly, feeling calm himself with her feeling calm.

(Glinda's PoV, the next morning)

The alarm woke them up next morning at precisely six am, and they both groggily got up as usual. Wearily Carl began to dress himself in his working clothes while she straightened her gown to remove any wrinkles.

Once that was done they grabbed their harvest baskets and walked out the back door, working together as always to open it, then and only then did they see all their hard work paying off, at least for 'this' year.

Each house in the Mega Evolution Village had a farm, meant to be used to grow and harvest food for those living in them. Their berry farm contained a total of two hundred and fifty seven berry trees, ranging from sweet Bluk Berries to Tamato and Rabuta berries. They had been diligently growing, watering, nursing, and tending to their crop all year, working together as always in order to achieve it. Now they saw their hard work and labor paying off, as each tree was packed full of ripe, juicy, delicious looking berries, ready to be harvested.

"Alright, I'll take the Tamato and Grepa berries." Carl said.

 **(I'll take the Rabuta and Magost berries.)** She declared, and both separated to opposite sides of their farm.

It was a slow process, hand picking their berries, she could have used her psychic powers to remove all of the berries in under a few minutes, but the rules stated that she not use her powers for anything that her partner could not achieve by himself. It had taken her a few months to break the habit of using her powers for daily tasks, but eventually she had gotten over it, and now performed the same tasks that Carl did with his hands as he would.

She found it enjoyable, not the labor, but the act of using her own hands to harvest that which she and Carl had tended to for years. While they had worked together, bonding and strengthening their bond, they had come to know each other far deeper than they had before coming here. She learned, despite being a psychic type, of their likes and dislikes, and how over the course of two years, their likes and dislikes had slowly melded into 'both' of their likes and dislikes.

Now they were almost the same, apart from the fact that he her Trainer and she his Pokemon.

Three hours passed while they harvested their berries, and soon they had piled six full baskets of berries and were working on their seventh and eighth, when their neighbor from the house across from theirs showed up.

" **Howdy neighbor!"** A cheerful voice called out, causing them to pause and look up at the exact same time.

Their visitor was a Lopunny named Pepper and her Trainer, a tanned skin man by the name of Maxie. Maxie was wearing his usual 'farm hat' that he had worn ever since they first met him two years ago.

"Hello Maxie and Pepper!" Carl said.

 **(Greetings Pepper and Maxie!)** She said.

"Howdy, how's the crop looking this year?" He asked as he and Pepper hopped over the low fence which outlined 'their' farm.

"Have a taste for yourself!" Carl replied, and nodded at the baskets heavily laden with their food.

Maxie and Pepper went over and took a few of the berries, before both declaring they were quite tasty.

"Maxie and I are going to talk for a bit Glinda, why don't you show Pepper around the orchid while there's still berries left to harvest?" Carl asked.

 **(Of course Carl, it would be my pleasure!)** Glinda said with a nod.

" **Mmmm, that is some fine Rabuta Berry you two been growin here!"** Pepper said as she walked over to her while Carl and Maxie began talking. **"So how's the Mega Evolution thing comin along for ya?"**

Glinda glanced down at the Lopunny, staring at the Mega Stone wrapped around her leg like a bracelet for her ankle. **(The same as it has been, as you know very well.)** She said politely while they walked through the orchid. **(You and your partner have achieved it to the point where you can now hold your new form for up to fifteen minutes! I must say that is quite the feat.)**

" **Well when you got farm hands like us, it comes with the territory tall girl!"** Pepper said with a chuckle, her ears waving around as she did. **"Me an Maxie are leaving next week though, so we're just goin round sayin our goodbye! You know how it is, we achieved what we came here for, and now we gata go back home!"**

Glinda glanced down sadly at the Lopunny, sad that her neighbor was leaving, but knowing it was a fact of life. **(I will miss you and your trainer, we made the best pie in the village every time we had the competition.)** She said.

Pepper nodded as she sauntered over to one tree which was still needing to be picked. **"Yea but, as you know, time flies, an me an Maxie been here for five years. We can't wait to get home an go back to our ranch. So how come you an Carl ain't anywhere near what me an Maxie got now, I figured with you being a Gardevoir an all, that you'd be way ahead of all of us!"** She asked. **"I mean, you guys aint even gettin your stones to light up, even old 'Iron Head' with his Trainer Julia can make their stones at least light up, and they can't hold it for more than a minute at most!"**

Glinda sighed in frustration, and glanced down at the Lopunny. **(I guess, we aren't fully in sync… as much as I wish we were.)** She answered. **(I know it frustrates my trainer, it frustrates me as well… yet all we can do is continue trying until we achieve that 'perfect sync' that the Master keeps telling us to achieve.)**

At that Pepper looked up at her with a confused look. **"Your 'trainer', is that all you see him as?"** She asked.

 **(Well yes… he is my Trainer after all…)** She answered back. **(What else would he be?)**

Now the Lopunny looked even more confused, before she shook her head incredulously and beckoned her to sit down. **"Girl, you and I need to have a little talk."** She said. **"We're supposed to be learning Mega Evolution girl, and the only way to achieve that is to be close to each other. Now you telling me that your boy Carl is nothing more to you than your 'Trainer'?"**

At that Glinda became outright angry at the Lopunny. **(He is my best friend!)** She answered back sternly. **(You have some nerve saying we are anything 'less' than best friends! I would give my life to save his in a heartbeat, and I know he would do the same for me! He walked across five miles of poisonous marshland carrying me on his back while we searched for something to cure me!)**

" **Alright, alright, ease up on the yelling girl, I meant no disrespect!"** Pepper said. **"I'm only saying that you two been living together under the same roof for two years…"**

 **(Eighteen.)** Glinda corrected.

" **Eighteen… sweet Arceus girl, I forget… in any case, eighteen years you two been living together, and all you two see each other as is 'best friends'?"** She asked. **"Girl… aint you never once thought of him as 'more'?"**

At that Glinda was the one with a confused look in her eyes. **(Whatever are you talking about?)**

" **Alright… answer me this, does he got a girlfriend?"** Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow. **"As in a 'Human' girlfriend?"** Glinda shook her head and said no he did not, having lived with him every day of her life. **"And you don't have any guy for yourself right?"**

 **(No I have no mate, I know there is a Gallade here that at one time caught my eye, but he and I are too dedicated to our Trainer's to even consider such a relationship.)** She answered. **(I have no interest in leaving Carl for such a… trivial matter… when we are both trying to achieve this great bond with one another. The Gallade thinks the same, and while he meant no disrespect, said he will not even consider pursuing a mate while he and his Trainer are still trying to achieve Mega Evolution as well.)**

" **What about your boy Carl..."** She asked now, with a raised eyebrow again.

 **(We think alike…)** She responded, now getting annoyed at the Lopunny for trying to intrude on her Trainer's private thoughts.

" **Wow… never thought I'd see a pair like you two, considering the pair in question."** Pepper began saying, almost chuckling herself to hysterics. **"You two are about as 'Virgin' as 'Virgin' can get! If you were any more Virgin, even the color 'white' would be jealous!"**

 **(I beg your pardon?)** Glinda asked, now blushing.

" **Girl, tell me you two at least know about the Beautiflys and the Combees!"**

 **(Yes we do!)** She said, having been given 'the talk' when she became a Kirlia, and Carl when he was thirteen.

" **So then how come you two haven't gotten 'hitched' together?"** She asked, now grinning at her. **"Come on, I know horny little teen boys look at your species in that light! Maxie went through that phase when he was younger!"**

 **(My trainer does 'NOT' look at me like that!)** Glinda shouted. **(How can you even 'think' of implying that, it is forbidden, he would be arrested and we would be separated. I will not tarnish his Trainer Honor and my Honor by even discussing this further with you!)**

" **Alright fine…"** Pepper said as she got up and began walking away. **"But if that's how you want to be, you'll never achieve Mega Evolution this way."**

At that Glinda suddenly lost her anger and looked in confusion. **(Wait…)** She said, causing the Lopunny to pause in her walk. **(What do you mean… by that?)**

Said Lopunny turned around with a smile on her face. **"I'm saying that it takes more than 'emotions' and being 'best friends' to achieve Mega Evolution for some."** She said.

 **(I don't… understand.)**

Pepper sighed and sat back down, motioning her to sit down as well. **"Look girl, you two been trying hard to Mega Evolve, everyone knows it… but you're just missing it by the slightest inch!"** She said. **"You two are best friends, that's nice an all, but you yourself just said that you see him as your 'Trainer', regardless of 'best friend' or not."** She sighed and shook her head. **"Can't believe I gata have this talk with a Gardevoir of all Pokemon."**

 **(I don't understand still… if what Carl and I are doing is incorrect… what more what we do to achieve Mega Evolution?)** Glinda asked.

Pepper sighed again. **"Just answer me one single question, and be honest, do you 'love' your Trainer… as more than 'just' a trainer? As in have you ever thought of him as a potential 'mate'?"**

At that she shook her head, unable to form a coherent sentence. _***Me… and Carl, as mates?***_ She thought. **(That's… impossible… it's a sin… a crime… it's against the law! Pokemon and their Trainers aren't meant to be… intimate with each other… aren't they?)**

Pepper's response was only to chuckle and laugh before grinning at her. **"Girl, follow me around the village, and I'll show you something that would make even a Luvdisc blush!"**

(Carl's PoV)

"So that's how it's going on, next week after we demonstrate we can Mega Evolve again without any problems, Pepper and I are heading back to Unova." Maxie said as he and Carl sat in his house eating lunch while Pepper and Glinda went around the village to see how the other's crops were looking.

"I have to admit my neighbor, it's not going to be the same here without you and Pepper around anymore." Carl said with a chuckle. "I won't have anyone to play checkers with besides Glinda now late into the night anymore."

They'd been talking about their mornings, how he and Glinda had spent it harvesting their berries and were planning to trade some for other foods that the other Mega Evolution houses had grown, for some 'variety' in their meals. Maxie himself had said his crop had grown in as well, and he and Pepper had spent their morning just finishing bringing it in. The two had spare time, so they came by to check up on how Carl and Glinda were doing with theirs.

"Hey, it is what it is man." Maxie said. "It's been five years since me an Pepper showed up here, time flies! Still can't believe we can use Mega Evolution now."

"Don't you two live and work on a ranch, why do you even 'want' to use Mega Evolution?" Carl asked curiously. "Doesn't seem like something that could be very useful on a ranch."

"No, but then we don't plan on staying on the ranch forever. Once we're settled in again, Pepper and I are going to enter competitions, try to earn enough to spruce up the ranch and make it more popular! We figured with if our ranch had a Mega Pokemon from it, it would get noticed more!"

Carl thought about that, and then thought about why he and Glinda were trying to Mega Evolve as well. As well as what they wanted to do with it once they finally achieved it.

"Speaking of that, how come you two haven't been able to learn it?" Maxie asked suddenly. "I figured you two, being who you are, you'd have learned to Mega Evolve way before anyone else!"

He sighed and looked at the Keystone on his arm. "I wish I knew what we were doing wrong…" He answered sadly. "At this point, I just want to Mega Evolve so that Glinda and I feel we aren't wasting our time here. But no matter how close we become it seems, it's like we're still 'not in sync'."

"Well how close are you two exactly?" Maxie asked quietly.

"We're best friends, we think alike, we move alike, we even act and talk alike! How much more in sync do we need to be?" He answered back.

"Well…" Maxie began saying, before going quiet again.

"Well what?" Carl asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just thinking…" He said. "All's I can say is keep getting closer to her, maybe you two just aint close enough."

"How much closer can we get?" Carl asked yet again.

"Well, let's talk about something else then, how's your life outside of this island, you got a girl back home waitin for ya?"

"A girl, I wish…" He said, now sighing as he realized how much of his personal time he had devoted to him and Glinda. "Closest thing I got to a girlfriend is a daycare girl who's studying to be a breeder. Even then, we're just friends, and she already has herself a boyfriend by the sounds of it."

"I see…" Maxie said, again looking thoughtful. "Well, at least you got Glinda to help you out!"

"Yea, at least I'll always have Glinda in my travels." He responded with a chuckle, glad that he always had Glinda beside him no matter where he went. "She is and always will be my best friend, I'm glad to have her as a friend, even if we can't Mega Evolve."

Yet despite the chuckle he gave, Maxie seemed to have a different thought. As they finished eating he got up and said he'd wait for Pepper back home.

(Glinda's PoV)

Glinda could not believe the feelings and emotions she was sensing as she slowly walked past Zapper and Juliet's home. She couldn't detect what they were thinking, without violating their mind's privacy, but she could tell that they were both feeling 'romantic', as well as a deep love and trust for each other. She could also sense that only 'they' were in their house, so it wasn't like there were any other couples in there that could let off such emotions.

" **You sense them as well as the others don't you?"** Pepper asked knowingly as they headed back to their homes, after a long day of walking around, letting Glinda sense everyone's feelings.

 **(They're… in love?)** She asked incredulously. **(Yutara and Pam, Zapper and Juliet, Felucia and Lucas? Is everyone here in love with their partners?)**

" **Not everyone, but quite a fair portion of us!"** Pepper said with a grin. **"You should hear old 'Noble' and Kerry at night, they can make some noise let me tell you!"**

 **(You mean that Gallade… he and his Trainer?)** She asked in shock. **(I thought he was…)**

" **Nah, he and his Trainer been hitched together for years!"** She answered. **"So, what do you think of your Trainer now?"**

Glinda was silent as they walked, before slowly feeling the necklace which bore her Megastone. _***If… but… how can they… how can they just destroy the bonds of Trainer and Pokemon?***_ She thought. **(I thought Pokemon and Humans could not be together?)**

" **That again?"** Pepper asked as they came into range of their homes. **"Alright girl, I've got a little something to tell you about 'Humans and Pokemon not being together'… and listen carefully cause I aint telling it more than once!"**

Glinda looked down at the Lopunny as she gave a serious look on her face. **"If Pokemon and Humans weren't meant to be together, then why in the Distortion World did Arceus make us together on the same world?"** She asked. **"What's more… if we weren't meant to be close to one another, why is there a special evolution that only comes when the two are in 'perfect sync' with one another?"** She tapped her Megastone and pointed at her home. **"Me an Maxie are in love, I aint afraid to admit it, and we got four kids at home waitin for us back on the ranch! 'Our' kids for your information."**

 **(You… you're a mother?)** She asked incredulously.

" **And old Maxie's the father, all four of em came from this here belly of mine, and he gave em all to me!"** Pepper said proudly, patting her stomach. **"It's no wonder why we came here to learn to Mega Evolve, its cause we wanted to do something 'together', you know… besides 'horsing around' in the barn when everyone's asleep."**

At that Glinda suddenly thought up some very weird pictures in her mind, some of them involving herself holding a young Ralts in her arms, while Carl sat next to her smiling.

" **It's just a philosophy some of us Mega Pokemon have, alright darling?"** Pepper said, snapping her out of her daydream. **"We spend our lives together with our partners, some of us since they were young, if we aren't meant to be close to em, then why are we meant to bond so deeply with them?"** She said with a warm smile. **"Just cause some say it's wrong, doesn't mean it 'is' wrong. So when you go an tell your 'Trainer' how you two can Mega Evolve, just remember this… it don't work if you two aint in sync. Meaning you both gata love each other, as much as you trust and 'like' each other as best friends."**

With that Pepper left her, jumping over the fence to hers and Maxie's home, while she was left standing alone, before finally levitating over to hers and Carl's home.

(Carl's and Glinda's PoV)

After she was let in, she had to avoid eye contact with Carl for much of what remained in the day, until it came time for bed. Then she decided it was time to talk to Carl.

 **(Carl…)** She whispered silently as he prepared the bed as normal.

"Yes Glinda?"

 **(I think I know of a way we can finally achieve Mega Evolution…)** She said hesitantly.

"Really, how?" He asked her, not understanding why she was being so hesitant.

 **(Uhm… perhaps its better if I… share the memories with you… it's rather difficult to explain…)** She said.

"Alright then." He said as he sat cross legged before her.

She held out her hand for him to take, and he noticed as she did she had a blush on her face, and through their link he felt her becoming thoroughly embarrassed at the act. Yet as he held her, and they both closed their eyes and let their minds mingle with one another's, he felt her beginning to let her memories enter his.

 _*Narrator*_

 _[Glinda spent much of the night reliving the memories of her time with Pepper, starting from the moment they left him and Maxie, to when they started walking around the village. It was a strange sensation for the two of them, not sharing memories with one another, but simply learning of how 'close' many of their neighbors were with their Mega partners, both Pokemon and Humans.]_

 _[He learned of how Zapper the Manectric, who acted so serious with every minor detail of everyday life, was as gentle and soft when it came to Juliet his Trainer. She showed him the feelings of calm and peace that always angry 'Yutara' the Gyarados, was when it came to his Trainer Pam, and how he only ever revealed that gentle side when he laid curled around her in bed, showing his love for her.]_

 _[Pair after pair she showed him, each one revealing how much in love they were with each other. Outside of their homes, in public, they dared not reveal their closeness with one another. Yet in the safety and solitude of their homes, where it was a rule that all partners sleep in by a certain time, they could be who they truly were on the inside. By the time four am came around, and the memories had ended, they had both learned and understood what it was they could do to achieve Mega Evolution.]_

(Carl's and Glinda's Pov)

Carl sat in front of Glinda, just as she sat in front of him, both staring at the bed while trying to understand their relationship now as Mega Partners.

"So… if we want to Mega Evolve…" He said quietly.

 **(Then we must… truly be in sync…)** She said quietly.

"It's as the master said… we must be in perfect sync…" He continued.

 **(But… can we?)** She asked nervously.

"I'm not sure…" He answered.

They didn't need to continue the conversation, they were both thinking the same thing. They wanted to Mega Evolve, not just because of the power it gave them, but because they both wanted to prove they were worthy of it, that they were 'meant' to have it.

Yet if the only way they could truly gain this power, was to be as close as they could to each other, could they risk destroying their friendship in order to achieve it?

"I don't want anyone to take you away from me…" He said quietly, looking at her in the eyes.

 **(And I do not wish to be parted from you ever…)** She said just as quietly, looking at him in the eyes.

"But I don't want to… you know… just to…" He said, now becoming thoroughly embarrassed.

 **(Nor do I Carl… such an act is… precious to my species as you know…)** She replied. **(If we do it… we will forever become one… I will never part from you and your heart ever!)**

They both remained quiet as they let the thought sink in. "Do we love each other?" He asked her, wanting to know her answer.

 **(I am not sure we do yet…)** She answered honestly. **(We both now feel attraction… now that we know it is 'possible' for us to be together…)**

"But attraction does not always equal… love… I know…" He answered for her. "And if we do this… it must be for the right reason… and we don't want it for any other reason…"

She shook her head in agreement. **(Let us sleep on it… and each think about it… for now.)**

"Yea…" He replied.

They both climbed into bed and tried to act as they normally did, but the moment Glinda finished reliving her memories for him, it became impossible for them to sleep as normal. For the first time in years, they slept with their backs to each other, unable and unwilling to hold each other as they usually did at night.

The next day they tried going about their day as they usually did, but as with the night before, they simply could not look at each other as normal. Each time they saw each other eye to eye, they suddenly blushed and looked away.

Despite that, they continued to try and regard each other as 'friends', but even that was becoming impossible now with the thought that, if they did like each other, they could go even further than as simple friends.

When night came, they prepared for bed yet again, but this time they prepared to discuss their plans for Mega Evolution again.

"Glinda…" He began saying as they sat on the bed together, as they did the night before.

 **(Yes Carl?)** She asked in response.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked at last.

 **(Carl… I am not sure how to answer that…)** She answered. **(You see… I still care about you… and I still like you…)**

"And I feel the same as you as well." He said as well.

They sat in silence, yet again, both wanting to talk but not sure of what to say. **(Carl… can I ask you… if what I say next… will affect our relationship from now on?)** She asked now.

"You mean, if we both answer negatively, will we still be best friends?" He answered, to which she nodded. "I know… and no matter what happens after tonight… I'll always call you my best friend. We'll still be together… even if…"

 **(Even if we can't be lovers?)** She asked. **(Carl… do you 'want' me?)**

"Glinda… I honestly would be lying if I said no…" He said, holding her hand gently with his own. "Your beautiful to me… you've been with me forever… you're everything I want in a girlfriend and more…"

 **(And you are everything I want in a mate…)** She said with a smile, holding his other hand now with her own. **(You are open minded… you consider my future as equally as your own… and you don't want to abuse our friendship for personal gain…)**

They both stared at each other, before ever so slowly, they began to lean forward, inching ever close to each other.

Then as if an eternity had passed, they both leaned themselves closer, and finally shared their first ever kiss in life.

The feeling of their kiss was one they vowed would be forever shared in their minds, Glinda felt Carl's lips pressing against hers, and he felt hers against his. Without needing any more reasoning, they both continued to kiss and now hold each other in their arms, wanting to feel even closer to one another.

They had both been given 'the talk' at a younger age, but because they were always so focused on their training, schooling, or something else, they had never once had a desire or wish to pursue a relationship with anyone. Yet now that they both felt a growing desire from one another, they found themselves unwilling to even look at anyone else as a viable 'partner'.

To them, they already had their viable partners in each other.

They finally separated and looked into each other's eyes, both slightly panting as they had been kissing each other for the past few minutes without taking a breath.

"Glinda…"

 **(Carl…)**

They both silently asked each other the same question, and both nodded in agreement.

"No matter what happens to us…"

 **(We will always be together…)**

They both smiled lovingly at one another, and leaned into another kiss, but this time with more 'passion' then the first. Wanting to express their love for each other they opened their mouths up, and began licking inside each other's mouths to taste and feel what the other felt like. He was surprised to find her mouth felt just like his, even her tongue felt similar to his own, and she was just as surprised when she felt how soft his tongue was compared to her own.

After exploring and feeling what the other felt like, they both began to let their tongues dance together while their arms began to undress him of his clothes.

It took him a few minutes before he was completely naked before her, yet still they did not let up in their kiss, only parting for the slightest of moments to breathe before kissing again. Once they had had their fill of each other's lips, they separated before looking down to the other's bodies. Glinda looked nervously at her new mate's member, and saw it slowly beginning to harden.

She decided to test how it felt before it claimed her purity, and lowered herself onto the floor so she could lean close to it and then opened her mouth to envelop it into it.

It was a strange sensation, having never once even 'thought' about this action, yet even as she slowly licked and sucked at it, she found herself loving the feeling and even 'taste' of what her Trainer felt like. He had this strange, salty taste to his dick, yet it was a salty taste that she found she couldn't get enough of the longer she licked it. It was hard and becoming harder, yet at the same time it was soft and pleasing.

Carl meanwhile was over the moon as Glinda pleased his dick, licking every inch of it and sucking it for all she was worth. Her mouth felt like velvet to him, and her tongue was this other entity that seemed to only enhance the pleasure he felt.

"Oh… Glinda… that feels amazing!" He moaned. "Don't stop…"

 **(I don't… intend to…)** She said, not stopping her action as she felt him begin to harden even more.

As she spoke his dick suddenly seemed to grow even larger in her mouth, now touching the back of her neck. At this she almost gagged, and had to suppress it in order to keep the pleasure going. But even as she continued, her arousal was starting to begin to show itself, and she felt her pussy begin to heat up and become wet, demanding that it receive attention.

 **(Carl…)** She whispered, before stopping and looking up at him. **(You are ready… but I am not yet ready… can you please?)**

"Sure Glinda…" He said.

They both changed positions, and Glinda slowly spread her thin white legs, and lifted up her gown dress that was also a part of her body, and revealed the soft flower that was her pussy. It was very pink and starting to puff due to her arousal.

Not wanting to leave his Gardevoir waiting, he leaned in close and began licking at her lips, licking up the juices that were leaking from her 'flower'. He found the taste of her juices extremely intoxicating, it not only seemed to smell wonderful but it had this sweet taste that he found himself unable to resist.

While he licked and tasted Glinda, she was moaning every time his tongue entered her pussy and licked at her inner walls. **(Ah~… it feels… amazing~!)** She moaned blissfully, her legs instinctively locking in place as she felt such pleasure. **(Oh… don't stop… please keep it up~!)**

He continued to oblige her for a few more moments, before finally separating again and climbing back onto the bed, only now Glinda had laid herself down with her dress parted and laying on either side of her. She exposed her puss to him, and felt him line up with her, before suddenly stopping him in his track.

 **(Carl… promise me this…)** She said nervously, feeling fear for the first time now that she knew they were about to take a step that could not be retraced or taken back.

"Anything…" He said just as nervously.

 **(Promise… that if… we're discovered… and we lose our stones…)** She said, before looking into his eyes for assurance. **(That we won't be separated… that we'll stay together, no matter what?)**

"I wouldn't live life any other way…" He answered warmly.

She smiled warmly, pulled him into a kiss, and braced herself as she felt him push into her.

Despite how human-like she appeared, Carl found her tight passage extremely tight, he was almost afraid that he would tear her apart if he continued. But as she moaned and cried out in pain, she urged him onward, telling him that she wanted this now more than ever.

Then he hit a fleshy wall that moved ever so slightly when he pushed against it.

"Glinda…" He whispered, knowing what it was.

 **(Yes… it is my virginity…)** She declared warmly. **(It will hurt greatly… it always does for a Gardevoir… to give our virginity, is the ultimate symbol of trust and devotion… just as giving our lives to protect our trainer, is the ultimate symbol of friendship and loyalty!)** She looked at him with a smile full of love. **(Take it… it is yours… I give you this gift… with all of my heart!)**

"Thank you Glinda…" He whispered, before kissing her again as he pushed forward and broke her hymen, ending her virginity once and for all.

She felt her hymen break, and it almost made her mind scream out in pain in a psychic shout that would have alerted the entire village. It was even more painful physically, her body was crying out on all levels, screaming that she remove that which was causing her pain by 'any' means. Yet she endured it, because her love for Carl and her desire to protect him was greater than her desire to stop the pain.

Still she could not stop herself from holding him extremely tightly, or stop her legs from flailing slightly in pain. Yet her leg's kicking was not something dangerous, as she spent most of her time 'levitating' instead of actually walking, her leg muscles were notoriously weak. If he had been forced to move her legs apart to reveal her sex, they would have offered no resistance.

She could also feel every inch of his member inside of her, feeling at least six inches, reaching all the way to the entrance of her womb, as if it were demanding entry.

 **(It… hurts…)** She moaned loudly to the only person she dared speak to, Carl. **(It… hurts… it hurts… it hurts so much!)**

"I'm sorry Glinda…" He said fearfully, trying to pull out but Glinda stopped him with her legs, even if they could barely hold him.

 **(Don't… worry… its only pain…)** She cried, tears breaking her eyes. **(Keep going… it will soon pass…)**

Nodding in understanding, he only pulled out a little bit, before thrusting back into her, causing her to moan painfully as he touched the entrance to her womb. With each thrust he made, she began to moan in pain in slowly decreasing intervals, and began blissfully moaning increasingly. Even as her pussy bled greatly, with lines of red staining her otherwise white legs, they soon began to be painted by her juices being leaked.

Then as he began thrusting into her at a more steady pace, she felt no more pain, and only felt the pleasure of becoming 'one' with her Carl.

 **(Carl… you're so big in me!)** She moaned as she held him close, locking her legs behind him to keep him as close as she could. **(I never knew… we could… do this!)**

"Neither did I, Glinda…" He said as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

After the initial fear of hurting her, He couldn't describe how wonderful her insides felt to him. If her mouth was like velvet, then her pussy was like solid cotton to his dick. It gripped him tightly, but not in a very painful way, more like it was her body's way of keeping him inside as much as possible.

As they continued to make love to one another, they pulled at each other to tighten their embrace, even as Glinda tightened the grip she had around his mind, letting him feel every part of her pleasure through their psychic link.

She wanted him to know how deeply she loved him now, how, hidden beneath their friendship was the true extent of her feeling. She showed him her true feelings, and she felt his in tandem with her own, his mind an open book she was more than permitted to look at to her heart's content.

"Glinda… I'm about to…" He moaned as his hips went into automatic, making him thrust at a faster pace than before.

 **(I can feel it… your about to come!)** She moaned blissfully, holding him as close as she can to him.

Then with an almighty moan, silenced as the each pulled each other into a passionate kiss, she felt his dick explode into her womb, releasing an untold amount of cum. There was so much that some of it was forced out and sprayed their bed, leaking until he finally stopped releasing into her.

They held their pose together while they came down from their sexual high, before she leaned in and rubbed his cheek with her own.

 **(We are one… Carl…)** She whispered tiredly. **(We are… in sync…)**

"We are one… Glinda…" He whispered just as tiredly. "We are… in sync…"

They both simply laid there, before they each pulled the blanket over them, and still connected to each other, fell into a deep sleep, their dreams mixing together even as their minds remained linked to one another.

Meanwhile, outside, staring through the window at them through a pair of binoculars each, Pepper and Maxie watched the couple.

(Pepper and Maxie's PoV)

"I guess that's that then!" He said as he put the binoculars down while Pepper jumped and landed on his shoulder in a sitting position.

" **Told you they would get together!"** She said, able to talk to him thanks to a translator one of the others loaned them. **"Just needed to push them in the right direction."**

"But did you have to teach them that way?" He asked with a chuckle.

" **It was better than watching them grind their teeth wasn't it?"**

"True… still, I'll miss them, they were quite the pair." He said with a sigh. "I'll miss this place, but it is time we start heading back, before they start talking about other things besides Mega Evolving."

" **Hey, you got 'nothing' to complain about darling~!"** Pepper said with a smile, giving him a peck on the cheek. **"Just cause you can't learn to pull out in time when I'm in heat, doesn't mean you can complain about us having to leave."** She patted her stomach gently, which they had noticed was beginning to bulge ever so slightly. **"What's this make now, twelve, or thirteen Bunearys you've put in my belly?"**

"I'm sorry… but you go into heat so much I can't keep track of when it's safe. Also it's thirteen, why did you lie about us having only four?" He asked.

She shrugged slightly as they turned and headed back home. **"Eh, four sounded more believable."** She replied, before grinning at him. **"So… wanna go again?"**

"We've already done it three times today…" He chuckled as she kissed him again.

" **So what, you can go at 'least' six rounds… besides, can't get me pregnant 'again' since I'm already pregnant!"**

"I think I can go another seven rounds tonight…" He whispered to her.

" **Seven… sweet Arceus… I think I might just get pregnant again after all!"** She replied with a grin. **"Fourteen Bunearys… here 'we come'…"**

=Three days later=

(Carl's and Glinda's PoV)

"And finally, Carl and Glinda… come forth and attempt to Mega Evolve!" The Mega Evolution Master declared wisely as she sat next to her Salamence.

He and Glinda stepped forward and gave each other a warm smile. No matter what happened after today, whether or not their love could unlock the potential of Mega Evolution for them, they would not be upset by the outcome. They were happy together, and nothing would break their bond that they now have.

"Alright Glinda…" He said as they took a deep breath, before reaching to the stone. "Mega Evolve!"

He tapped the Key Stone and instantly, it lit up like a hundred rainbows, and in response the Mega Stone around Glinda lit up as well just as beautifully. Then her body became wrapped in a bright light, before it revealed that her form had changed.

Her grown had become a black bridal dress, her normally blue arms were now dark and looked like gloves. She cried out in a voice full of power that pushed the wind back several inches. Yet just as she achieved the form, her body glowed again and she returned to her previous state.

Everyone clapped in applause, and even the Mega Evolution Master congratulated them.

"Well done… you've finally opened the gate… but you still must master and strengthen your bond in order to maintain your newfound power…" She said proudly.

"We will master!" Carl said as he and Glinda bowed politely.

 **(We will strengthen our bond… master!)**

"Well done everyone… that is all the attempts you are allowed this week, return in five days when you have all strengthened your bonds… leave now…" She declared.

" **Salamence!"** Her Salamence declared, and everyone got up and began leaving.

As they were the last to leave, they both looked at each other, smiled warmly, before leaning on each other's shoulders. They walked together, sharing their love for one another, even as they went unnoticed by all.

All except for two individuals still watching them.

"So… it seems another pair has discovered the truth behind the Mega Evolution phenomena." The Mega Evolution Master declared with a smile. "There are two ways to achieve such an evolution… by being in sync with one's Pokemon as the deepest of friends, and by being connected to each other as intimate lovers… there is nothing wrong with choosing one path over the other. It only matters when you try to achieve it following one path, when it will only be unlocked by the other path." She patted her Salalence's head as the pair left her poor eyesight. "Isn't that right darling?"

" **Salamence…"** He responded with a knowing smile.


	16. Giratina

{An Original from The Imperator 2 you}

=p.s. just a disclaimer, this is 'Dawn' from the game, not Dawn from the anime, I took another stab at doing a Genderless Pokemon, so keep that in mind when reading this=

 _No matter how hard one's heart may break, there will always be someone close by to heal it, even in the darkest of hearts or the most 'unlikely' of individuals~_

=Mending A Broken Heart=

= Human ('Dawn' Platinum) / Giratina =

(Giratina's PoV, Location, The Distortion World)

He floated nowhere in particular in his realm, merely floating wherever he wanted, all the while staring around at the many 'portals' he has created. None of them led to anywhere, not that he would go anywhere 'she' didn't want to.

No, these portals were portals to memories in his mind, memories he recorded from 'her' perspective.

If ever he wanted, he could simply peer into these portals and witness what once was, but was no more.

Which is precisely what he was doing, remembering the good times, the bad times, the worst of times…

The most 'precious' of times.

 **(Back then… everything was simple… I existed, you existed, we were together, and if ever you needed my strength it was there for you.)** He said telepathically. **(You were growing into a beautiful woman by human standards, you had grown powerful, but you wanted a challenge… like when you were a child. So you started over… with none of your tried and tested Pokemon… besides 'me' to watch over you!)**

He glimpsed at one of his earlier memory portals, when his trainer was at her calmest, most confident in her abilities.

It was a happier time for them both, she was proud of her strength, proud of her abilities, and he was proud to be her partner for she was indeed 'very' strong.

And he made her stronger…

=Two Years Ago=

(Dawn's PoV)

"Hmm hmm hmm, hmmm hm hmm hm hmm." Dawn hummed as she admired her necklace that she wore, a necklace made out of the Griseous Orb, while also combing her hair.

Today was her twenty-fourth birthday, and she was just about to begin her career as a World Pokemon Trainer. No longer was she considered a Pokemon Sinnoh Champion, having retired the position after reining for well over ten years. No, she had chosen instead to aim even 'higher', and the only higher place to aim was the World Champion, the most powerful Pokemon Trainer in all of the world!

It was going to be the greatest challenge of her life, aiming to be the Champion of the world, only a few Trainers in their life time, or 'any' life time ever hold such a title for very long. Every year a new trainer was recognized, until the next year came along.

But she was aiming to be the World Champion for more than one year, and she knew she had the stuff to do it!

"To be the best, like no one ever was~!" She hummed happily. "I'm going to be the best, like no one ever was~!"

She had just received her qualification to participate in the upcoming World Pokemon Challenge Cup, and she had a total of eleven months to train a new Pokemon for this year's format. A single team lineup consisting of three Pokemon. She already had two of them, an Eevee she was raising from an egg, and a Gabite she caught in the wild. Later on she was going to see about adopting a Vulpix at the local adoption center.

Her team was already looking, in theory, well rounded and balanced.

 **(Do you really believe you'll win like this?)** A dark and curious voice asked from nowhere, a voice that only 'she' could hear.

She looked into the mirror and saw a pair of red menacing eyes looking back at her, exactly where 'her' eyes were in the mirror.

 **(Would you rather not have 'my' power instead of a small Vulpix? With me by your side, there would be none to stand against you.)**

"For the last time Giratina, what makes a Trainer strong is not 'just' the Pokemon they command or control, but by their ability to use 'any' Pokemon to the best of their ability. Not just in battle but in 'any' situation." She said while still combing her hair. "The team I have lined up in my head will have its strengths and weaknesses, but that's what makes it a team. No team is perfect, every team has its flaws, that's what Trainers have to do. Find the potential and make their team work even against difficult odds!"

Giratina remained silent before his face formed more clearly, and she knew he was appearing in the mirror to her. Only she could see him, thanks to the necklace she wore and the contact she had with the Griseous Orb.

In the mirror he appeared fully formed now, but to her he looked only a foot tall.

 **(Dawn… my 'platinum' ranked Dawn… I just want you to win against all of your opponents.)** He said, his wings extending as he spoke to her. **(I want you to be the greatest in the world, I want you to stand at the top, and to that end I want to help you reach the top. Only 'you' deserve to be at the top.)**

"I know you think like that, but just because you say you want me to be like that, I need to reach that point myself. With my own strength, with my own strategy and Pokemon 'I've' raised. I can't just rely on 'you' Giratina, that's just how it is." She said confidently. "I didn't get to where I am by relying on you did I?"

 **(No… you did not.)** He said politely. **(But now that you have me, why not 'use' me? My power is yours, I find you worthy of it and offer you all my strength. Yet you only keep me to talk to… you haven't even released me once since 'that time'…)**

She glanced at her desk, where four Pokeballs lay sitting on it. Three Pokeballs, and a Masterball. Three were occupied, one was empty, and the empty one was a Pokeball.

It was true, Giratina was sitting in the Masterball, having not been released from it once since she rescued him on her 'first' journey. She never wanted to use him because of his power, he was simply 'too powerful' for most Pokemon to fight against. And she refused to fight an opponent with power they could not compete with or against.

"You know why that is." She answered simply.

 **(Yes I do… very well I will let you be.)** He said to her, his body beginning to vanish. **(If you ever need me though… I am ready to aid you in whatever endeavor you choose…)**

"Don't worry Giratina, I'll call on you the instant something comes up that I can't handle!" She said cheerfully. "Honestly, he can be so nosy some days."

(Giratina's PoV, Location, The Distorion World)

He watched the memory play out at the end, and lamented, not for the first time, that he was not Dialga.

He wanted to go back in time, to return to that time when things were simpler, when things were better.

He wanted his Dawn to be happy again.

 **(You did exactly as you said you would… you adopted that Vulpix, and with your Gabite, and Eevee, you started team 'Platinum Dawn'.)** He said. **(For the next six months, you trained with them, grew with them, helped them become stronger, until they were almost as strong as even your most battle hardened team from back then! Your Eevee became a Glaceon, and your Vulpix a Ninetales, and your Gabite a Garchomp. The three of them with you became powerful contenders for the championship.)**

He floated to another portal, another mirror, another memory.

This time his memory was six months after she entered the competition, when she was with 'him'.

 **(You were so happy back then… when you met him… he looked like the right 'man' for you. He looked like a person any woman would have been 'lucky' to have. And at the time, you two seemed like a perfect couple.)** He said with an air of sadness. **(I was cautious, but then I always was. You and I have always been at odds when it came to your personal life, you wanted freedom to do as you wanted, using your own strength and intelligence.)**

He remembered how he and 'he' looked side by side in her mind. He was always trying to get her to use his power, to become stronger, so that none would ever oppose her ever again. But 'he' saw her strength and always pushed her to be 'independent'.

 **(I saw your strength as well my Dawn… but you… you never wanted to use 'my' strength to become even stronger…)**

He began peering into the memory, when she and that man, Lucas, were on a date in a coffee shop.

He remembered how she was at the time, so cheerful, for a brief moment forgetting the competition she was training for.

For those two hours she was with him in that coffee shop, she was just a woman in the world, on a date with her man.

A man she was falling in love with.

=Six Months Later=

(Dawn's PoV)

"Give me a moment Lucas, I need to go to the bathroom and wash my hands!" She said cheerfully to the young man sitting across from her.

He was light skin, twenty-eight years old, dark brown hair, hazel colored eyes, and a high ranking Pokemon Trainer that 'was' competing in the Upper League. He wasn't skilled enough to have received an invitation to the Pokemon World Championship, but he was definitely one of the really good ones.

He was wearing some of the simplest clothes she had ever seen any guy wearing, but then again she was wearing a tank top and jeans, so she wasn't really going to judge any book by its cover.

"No problem Dawn, take your time!" He said with a smile.

She got up and walked away from their table, smiling proudly as well.

Lucas was indeed a stroke of luck to have been found by her. He was one of those kinds of guys that agreed with her on nearly everything she wanted or complained about. He also liked the same things she did, she enjoyed battling strong opponents, and enjoyed fair and even battles which went the distance.

He even sat through a two-hour fight between two champions, start to finish, that she had recorded on her vacation as a Champion for Sinnoh.

She was hoping to see his Pokemon someday, but he unfortunately released them all, saying that he was starting to lose his skill as a Trainer, so he had retired when he was 'at the top of his game'.

It was the only flaw that she found in him, but that was a minor flaw.

She entered the ladies' restroom and went over to the sink to wash up.

As she turned on the water and began soaping her hands and face, she had to close her eyes so that they would be protected, so she didn't notice anything until she heard a voice in her head.

 **(Are you sure you should be 'dating' that man, aren't you supposed to be training for the World Championship?)** A voice asked in her head.

She shook her head and cleared her eyes so she could see in the mirror, a pair of red menacing looking eyes.

"Why can't I just take a break for a few days to relax and enjoy my life?" She countered as she continued to wash her hands. "My team is getting stronger, I haven't slowed down in my training, but I need a break every now and then."

 **(But this human is distracting you…)** He countered. **(I thought you wanted to be the best, the best do not let themselves be distracted by 'meaningless' frivolities.)**

"It's just a harmless date Giratina!" She said. "Can't you just let it drop, we've only been going out for a month. Most couples don't last that long in 'our' career line. Sure he retired, but if he sees me training and becoming stronger, he may just get back into it. Then who knows how often I'll see him!"

Giratina only looked at her before he began to materialize himself in the mirror, looking as he would normally, but still only about a few inches tall to her.

Being able to see him thanks to the Orb hanging from her neck was a nice benefit for her. If anyone came in and saw him in the mirror, they would probably freak out.

 **(I'm only saying that I don't like how he is distracting you from your goal.)** He said. **(You are destined for greatness; you have always been destined for greatness. Greatness flows through you and into you as if it were water and you a cup meant to collect it! I want you to achieve your greatest potential, and to that end I feel he is distracting you, diminishing your potential… simply by being with you and distracting your attention.)**

"He is just my boyfriend Giratina, and it's only been a few dates, you make it sound like I'm going to quit my career as a Trainer simply because I'm flirting with him!" She said sarcastically. "Just go away and let me be for now!"

He looked at her before nodding. **(Very well… if that is what you order me to do…)**

"It is, so get going, your almost worse than my mother when I turned sixteen!" She said. "I was the Champion of Sinnoh, and she still wouldn't let me leave home without calling her!"

 **(I only want you to be the greatest… to achieve your dreams… that is all Dawn… my Trainer.)** He said, before he began to dematerialize back into nothing.

She sighed and finished washing up.

"Worse than my mother actually, at least I can turn off my PokeGear to shut her up." She said with a growl. "You on the other hand, can't go anywhere with your orb around my neck!"

She could easily take it off and shut him up, but she knew he was only looking out for her best interests.

Even if he could be annoying at times.

(Giratina's PoV, Location, Distortion World)

He looked away from the mirror of the memory and thought about how everything began to change after that.

At first it was as Dawn described, a date here, a conversation there, nothing overall that would make her skills as a Trainer diminish. She stayed true to her beliefs, her ideals, her strengths as a Trainer.

It was her individual strength and desire to become stronger, better, which made her by far the most powerful human he had ever 'seen'. She let nothing get to her, at least not for long. If ever there was something that threatened her emotions then she conquered it, became stronger for it, and pushed onward.

Her team grew stronger, in battle scrims against some of the top trainers in the world, also competing in the World Championship, they met with decent success. She tinkered with her strategy, thought about tactics, analyzed possible opponent lineups, and overall continued to become stronger as a Trainer 'tactically'.

 **(You were unique… you were something else… what other human females lacked, you had.)** He said as he moved to the next memory mirror. **(When one beauty you battled asked what was your secret, how did you get both looks and skills as a Trainer, even though she didn't know your name. You merely answered that you kept on trying no matter the odds.)**

That was one thing he admired as well in her, but the trait that he admired above all others, was that despite his cruelty, or how aggressive he was when he first met her, was that she 'helped' him.

 **(To the world… I was a fierce, aggressive… hellish monster. I would banish the world into nothingness for my banishment to the Distortion World. I would lay low the greatest of humanity's cities, simply to satisfy my destructive desire... but you… despite knowing that… you helped me. You rescued me… 'me'… of all creatures in this world. You risked your life to help the most violent creature known to exist.)**

He began to peer into the next memory, this one just a few months before the World Championship Cup was to begin. The night 'Lucas' and Dawn became… 'one'.

 **(You were a young woman, wrapped in the joys and wonders of love, you were blinded… by your feelings, your emotions… but still, you made the decision, the choice.)**

He had watched them from afar, from his Master Ball, and from her eyes, through the necklace she wore. He chose not to interfere, for it was her decision to mate, even if the prospect, the act, the very notion of 'two' becoming 'one' was foreign and confusing to him.

He watched, and waited until she could speak to him privately, so that he could ask her why she did what she did.

At the time, he was merely curious, confused, but now that he looked back on it, he wanted nothing more than the power to control time, so that he could stop them once and for all.

Before she went through with it, before she began to spiral down, at least in his eyes.

When she began to lose sight of what she wanted to become.

=Four Months Later=

(Dawn's PoV)

Dawn yawned loudly as she walked into her hotel bathroom, having just had the best night of her life. Her legs were a little sore, as was her back a bit, but the pleasure she had more than made up for it.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, not even bothering putting on a towel as she walked over to the skin and began to wash up her face.

 _*I think I need to start scheduling my plane ticket for the World Championship*_ She thought quietly as she washed her face with the fancy soap provided by the hotel.

 **(You should have had that plane ticket a month ago.)** A voice chided in her mind.

She looked up to see Giratina's red eyes glaring at her, as always whenever he talked to her. "Were you watching me like 'always'?" She asked him quietly.

She hated how he was always watching her. The thought of him watching her moan as she had sex while naked was… disturbing.

Even if he was 'genderless', she didn't want anyone else to see her naked.

 **(You have my orb around your neck, as long as you and I are tied together through the necklace, I will watch over and observe everything you do my Trainer.)** He said in a matter of fact tone. **(This concept of 'mating', this act of two becoming one… is distracting you.)**

"He's my boyfriend, why the heck is it wrong for me to have sex with my boyfriend?" She asked him bitterly.

 **(This 'sex' you talk of, is distracting you from your goals Dawn.)** He said countered. **(You have not been training as you used to, your last training battles have been 'poor' by your own words. You have spent little time preparing, planning, and practicing for the championship. Are you sure that you wish to become the greatest Trainer in the world?)**

"Yes, I am still going to become a great Trainer!" She all but yelled, not wanting her boyfriend to wake up and find her talking to a mirror.

The last thing she needed now was her boyfriend thinking she was crazy.

"Why is it wrong for me to pursue a relationship while also becoming a champion, is it so bad for me to want to have a 'life' outside of being a Trainer?" She asked.

Giratina materialized before her in the mirror, looking at her with the same expression he always wore.

He was also still a few inches tall in the mirror, another thing that he never changed.

 **(Then I will tell you more of this… 'boyfriend' of yours… he is not only distracting you from your training, but he is also making you waste the material gains you have earned throughout your career as a Trainer!)** He said. **(You have spent more on 'him' in the past eight months, than he has ever spent on 'you'. When was the last time he offered to take 'you' out for food, or offer to buy 'you' a present?)**

"He bought me that nice looking necklace." She said.

 **(Using 'your' money… under the excuse that he was doing as you asked him, and buy some 'necessities' for your trip.)**

She smiled at that, how he had purchased the necklace for her after she asked him to buy him some necessities for her trip to the Pokemon World Championship. Of course she still went and bought her supplies, but it was the thought that counted.

 **(He has done very little that would improve your skills or strength, and has done everything to weaken you, from taking up your time to wasting your money. He is nothing but a distraction and I…)**

"You listen here you overbearing Pokemon!" She snapped suddenly, having had enough of Giratina and his constant watching and criticizing everything she did or said. "I'm the Trainer in this relationship, I make the decisions, if I say I want to have a night with my boyfriend then I'm going to have a night with him! If I say I want to take a break from my dream of becoming a Champion of the World Trainer, then you better believe I very well 'WILL' take a break. So stop talking about my boyfriend like you know what's good for me and let me live my life the way I WANT to live it!"

Giratina was silent as he stared at her, and she stared at him. Then with a silent nod he began to disappear.

 **(As you wish.)** He said.

The way he said that as he left, or at least left her sight, made her feel only 'slightly' guilty at being so rude to him. He was after all, only looking out for her best interests at heart, but what she said was true. She needed to live her life the way she wanted.

So what if she did spend more on him than he did her, he was making her happy, and she wanted him to keep making her happy.

She finished cleaning herself up and began heading back to the bedroom.

(Giratina's PoV, Location, Distortion World)

He pulled away from the memory again and glared angrily at the next memory mirror.

 **(You were distracted… you let 'him' control your life.)** He said quietly. **(You became 'comfortable' with him, and let him decide your path in life instead of choosing it for yourself. You lost sight of becoming the greatest Trainer in the world… and because of that you lost your dream.)**

For the next two months she all but stopped training, she still managed to make it in time to compete in the World Championship, but her skills had diminished greatly as she spent so much of her time with Lucas. When she competed she barely qualified to proceed to the main bracket, but her team, lacking the full practice time that other teams had, and her own strategic thinking and tactics, she did not last long in the bracket.

She barely made it past round two of the elimination bracket, before falling to one of the easiest to counter tactics in a Trainer's book.

Simple, overall, unending aggression.

 **(After that, you were only a shadow of yourself, and you knew it.)** He whispered sadly. **(You tried to keep going, but it was clear that you were never going to reclaim your fame as you currently stood. But worst of all, was that when you reached out for comfort, you chose the one person you believed would stand by you forever. Him…)**

He despised that human greatly, how he had used his precious 'flower' as he saw her. She was precious to him, and he ruined her, in more ways than one.

 **(He broke you… he destroyed you… and you let him.)** He said. **(Soon after you returned to him, a failure, he began to speak less and less to you. Your money quickly ran out, your vast wealth that you once had from your winnings all but spent, and he did not try to help you out in the slightest. But he did far worse to you than you ever realized, and we found out only a short while 'after' you returned from the championship.)**

He hated Lucas, not only did he waste her potential as a Trainer, nor did he only waste her money over the months, but he also ruined her life as a Trainer for nearly eight full months.

After all, a woman Trainer can't properly train her Pokemon or compete properly while they were 'pregnant'.

 **(And what's worse… when you were working as an instructor for 'minimum' pay, and you weren't able to afford the life you were used to, what did he do? What did we find out about him? That he 'lied' to you… he wasn't a great 'retired' Trainer, he was a lower ranked Trainer from the minor league that was kicked out for losing so much. But still… you loved him… and you let that lie slide… until he showed his true colors.)**

He began peering into the last memory mirror he had, the one that happened last night.

The night she finally saw Lucas for what he was.

=Eight Months Later=

(Dawn's PoV)

She stared in shock at Lucas as she finally caught up to him at the edge of town. "What do you mean your 'leaving'?" She asked in horror. "You can't leave me, I need your help! I can't do this without you!"

It was not easy in her condition to run very fast or very far, but after learning that he was planning to leave she had to do something to get him to stay. So she put on her shoes, put on her best coat that she still had, grabbed her hat, and raced to catch up to him.

She barely reached him at the edge of town on a lonely dirt road.

"You can't do 'anything' with or without me, that's why I'm leaving." He said as he carried a backpack over his back. "You've lost your Trainer lifestyle, and I'm not sticking around to let you drag me down with you. Sorry, but I'm hitting the road."

"But… you… you can't just leave me!" She pleaded with him. "I know times are rough, but we can get through this!"

She didn't want him to go, sure he may have been an idiot for lying about his 'real' rank to her, but she had been a really powerful Champion. Who could tell someone like that that they were a minor league Trainer and expect them to even keep looking at them for more than an hour?

She had let it slide when she found out because she loved him, and thought he had kept up that lie because he loved her as well and simply wanted her to stay with him.

"Sorry, but I know when things are going to go south, and I know when it's time to get going!" He said as he turned away from her, preparing to leave again. "I'm leaving now while I have a chance."

"But what about your 'daughter'?" She pleaded, hoping that the baby in her stomach would get him to stop what he was doing. "You can't just leave me alone to raise her, you're her father!"

"I didn't want a daughter, still can't believe it happened either." He said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "I didn't want to raise any kids yet, it's your fault for getting pregnant, not 'my' fault."

At that, her eyes went wide in shock, how could the man she loved just say that to her?

"But… I thought you wanted to raise a family with me…" She whispered feebly. "I thought you 'loved' me… and wanted to raise a family with me. I thought you wanted to… with me… and you… and…"

He was silent for a moment, and as he turned to look at her, she thought he had seen the error of his decision. For a brief moment she thought he was going to apologize and come back to her, and they would make things right again.

Her hopes were crushed seconds later.

"Get it through your head, you were a hot girl with a lot of money, a lot of fame, and a thick head to boot, what guy in their right mind wouldn't want a girl like you?" He yelled. "You threw money at me to spend however I wanted, you spent your money on whatever you wanted to do with me. You even had sex with me at a moment's notice just because I said a few nice things to you. What sane guy in his right mind 'wouldn't' want a piece of you?"

She took a step back in shock as his words hit her like an Onix using tackle.

"I'm sorry you got knocked up, but it isn't my fault you weren't on the pill, you should have thought about that before letting me in between your legs!" He said. "Take good care of 'your' baby, I'm out of here."

As he turned to leave she began crying.

Then she finally snapped as she looked up at him leaving her there, on the ground with only her dreams and hopes left, but even 'those' were fluttering away in the wind.

"You… son of a… MUK!" She screamed in a mixture of rage and tears. "I can't… believe, I EVER LOVED YOU!"

She stood up and pulled out her Masterball, the only remaining Pokeball she had left while her other Pokemon were waiting to be given back to her, after she paid off her Trainer debts.

"I can't believe… I gave you my heart… my body… my love… my money… my 'EVERYTHING'!" She screamed. "I learned you lied to me… but I let it slide because I thought you loved me and were trying to impress me… you used my money because I thought you only had your sincere feelings to offer someone 'big' like me… I gave you my love because all I wanted was your heart in return."

"So what are you going to do, challenge me?" He asked as he turned to look at her. "I've got no Pokemon to battle with anymore."

"Then I guess this will be a one sided battle!" She snarled as she pointed the ball at him.

"You would 'break' the Trainer Oath to never harm another unarmed individual human?" He asked sarcastically.

"For a… 'monster' like you… I'll make an exception!" She snarled furiously as she tapped the release button.

In a flash of light Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon appeared, standing a very tall fourteen feet, with his two large wings ghostly extending outward with the red tips angled toward him. His fierce expression as he looked down at Lucas was one of pure rage, without a hint of remorse in his glaring red eyes.

As he finished materializing he roared his furry to the world as he reared up so that he only stood on four of his six clawed and heavy legs, while his tail swished from side to side.

"Ah… ha… Aahh!" Lucas yelled in fear as he backed away from Giratina, who looked down at him.

"Giratina… take him away… teach him a lesson he'll NEVER FORGET!" She ordered through her tears and anger.

 **(As you wish…)** He whispered to her before he used his powers to lift the human up, created a portal to his world, and pulled him through it with him.

The two vanished into nothingness as the portal to the Distortion World closed.

Then she collapsed to the ground, moaning and weeping.

"How… could I be so… stupid?" She asked as she beat herself up, while still being careful not to hurt her baby's position.

There was silence as she continued to weep, before she heard Giratina speaking to her through the orb.

 **(Is there something I can help you with?)** He asked her calmly.

"Just… leave me alone… please?" She asked as she wearily got up. "Just let me… be… alone for now."

There was more silence before he replied, **(If that is what you wish…)**

With that she went back to her low rent apartment, without her boyfriend, alone, and now without Giratina in his Masterball to call upon to protect her.

(Giratina's PoV, Location, Distortion World)

 **(I did as you asked… he will never forget what he has done to you…)** He said as the memory ended and he looked down at the solitary floating piece of land below him.

On the small floating island, barely larger than any human could fit on, was a single human female lying in a curled up position. It was the only way she could sit comfortably on it.

 **(But you… what will you do now Dawn?)** He asked her. **(He is not meant for you, he was never meant for you, and now your dream is all but lost… what is your desire now? Are you sure you do not want my power to help you regain your lost glory?)**

He had brought her into his world after she asked for him, he knew why that was though.

Humans were a vulnerable species, needing the comfort and companionship of others to make their short lived lives tolerable. Without Lucas, or someone she had reliable to talk to, she had no one else to go to in her weakened and desperate state besides 'him'.

So he did as she asked, and brought her into his world, and talked about her life up until this point. He wanted to know what she wanted to do in life, did she still have her dream, did she give up on it, did she have a new dream?

But most of all, he wanted to help her become stronger, to become her old self.

He missed his Dawn when she was so confident in herself, when the limits of the world seemed poultry to her.

He would do 'anything' for her, just to hear her confidence, her determination, what made her 'shine' to him once again.

She was silent for a while as he floated above her, over twenty-two feet long compared to her measly five foot six. She was absolutely miniscule compared to him, but to him she was still his Trainer, the only one he saw was worthy of his power.

"I just… don't know anymore…" She said while looking up at him. "I just don't know any more Giratina…"

He floated down closer to look at her face to face. **(You have lost much… there is little I can do to give you back what you've lost…)** He said as he extended his tendril wings toward her. **(What once was you is now a mere shadow of what you have become. If I had it in my power, I would wipe away all that you've lost, and give you all that I have… and restore that which you once had.)**

(Dawn's and Giratina's PoV)

"Giratina…" She whispered as she watched him leaning closer to her, his massive head towering over her. "Why do you always… never complain about how I treat you?"

 **(What do you mean?)** He asked her gently while floating around her.

"You always watch over me, you always look out for me… you offer to do anything I ask, but all I do is keep you in the ball and never bring you out!" She asked him specifically. "I just want to know why you act like this."

Giratina was quiet as he floated around her.

 **(You are my Trainer… I know you don't need me, but my strength is yours if ever you need it!)** He answered honestly. **(I will never break my promise to you, if ever you ask it of me, then I will do as you ask.)** He extended his tendrils and lifted her into the no-space of the Distortion World, where she floated before him, held close only by his tender touch. **(You are precious to me… my Dawn. Even if all I ever do is sit in that little ball you keep me in… I will always watch over and protect you, and am ready to fight and protect you, or aid you in whatever goal you set yourself to!)**

She looked up at her mythical guardian, the only one of his kind, the Renegade Pokemon Giratina. Thought and renowned to be the most violent of all Pokemon, banished by Arceus itself for being too violent for the world. Yet here he was, being gentle with her, even more gentle while she was pregnant.

And he was sincere, he truly did care about her wellbeing, he showed it over the years by watching over her. Sometimes silently, sometimes not so silently, but watching over her nonetheless.

As she looked into his glaring red eyes, despite how menacing they were, still had a gentleness when they looked at her.

Perhaps it was because her heart was broken, perhaps it was just trying to find 'someone' else to connect with. Or perhaps it was just trying to find a way to repair the damage that Lucas had done to her heart, but as she looked into Giratina's eyes, the eyes that watched her no matter where she was or what she was doing, she just found herself leaning closer to his face.

"Giratina…" She whispered to him. "If I were to say… no, if I were to ask if… you would always be there for me, and more importantly my unborn daughter… what would you say?"

He looked at her and pulled her just a little closer, mirroring how some species of Pokemon hold those close to them, wrapping his large tendril wings around them both to mimic a tender hug.

 **(I will never leave you… unless you order me to… and even then, until you cast away the Griseous Orb around your neck, I will always be there for you. You… and your daughter. Nothing will stop me from carrying out this task, not even the whole of the world… if that is the case, then I will take you into my world, so I would know where you are at all times and protect you from all that would hurt you both.)**

He cared for her deeply, his words were not a lie, he would do exactly as he said he would. If she were to vanish from his sight for some reason, then he would search the world for her again, and tear down anything and everything to find her once again.

Just to ensure that she was safe and sound.

"Giratina…" She said softly as she stared up into his eyes.

Then she placed a hand on his massive body, or at least the portion which she could best describe as his chest region, and little by little, began pulling herself up to where his face was.

He let her climb his body, letting her do as she wished for that was his offer to her, but what confused him slightly was why she was dragging herself to his face.

It wasn't until she actually reached it and placed a hand on his cheek, and leaned closer to him that he realized what it was she was doing.

She was kissing him on his lips.

Giratina's mouth was unlike anything she ever touched with her lips, the texture was both rough but also soft, like his mouth was made of dragon scales. But while she expected him to retract from the act, or to question why she did it, he did not. He merely stayed there, floating where he was, keeping her close to him and letting her do as she wished.

 **(If this is what you wish… then I will take the place of what you have lost.)** He said to her, understanding that her heart was still in pain, and needing something to heal it.

She broke away from the kiss and looked at him, despite how fierce he looked, he was being gentle with her.

"I'm sorry I just… I just need you Giratina…" She whispered softly. "I've lost someone I thought I loved, and I can't take this loneliness." She looked down as she realized something else now. "I shouldn't have done that… you probably don't love me like that, you probably don't even 'like' me in that way…"

In response he pushed her toward his mouth once again with his tendril wings and replicated the action of kissing her, being careful not to hurt her by being too forceful.

 **(I am genderless… so 'love' is not something I fully understand.)** He said while she closed her eyes in his kiss. **(But I do know… that I do 'like' you. You are precious to me… you are my lovely 'Dawn' in this lonely world of mine. And if you need me to be anything, be it your Pokemon, your friend, your 'lover'… then I will do all that I can to 'be' those things. As long as you are happy, then 'I' am happy.)**

With that she threw away her last shred of doubt and kissed him deeply, pushing herself closer to the massive Dragon-Ghost Pokemon. In response to her kissing he began to caress her gently with his tendril wings, rubbing her back, her arms, her legs, whatever part he could reach while still floating with her. She cooed in delight at his tender touch, but longed for more intimacy than he was giving her.

It was odd, trying to be romantic with him, but she didn't care about his clear inexperience in the field of romance. But as he continued to rub her she began to feel her worries go away, and a growing desire to be closer to him.

She pulled away as she looked at him, blushing faintly as he continued to 'gently' glare at her, or at least try to gently glare at her. It was hard for him to look like he was doing anything else but glare furiously.

"Giratina… can I ask you something?" She asked him quietly.

 **(Ask it… my Dawn.)** He replied, still caressing her body.

"Can you… mate with me?" She asked him. "I want you as a lover… not just as a Pokemon."

He was quiet before he shook his head ever so gently. **(I am genderless, as such I cannot change what I am… I lack 'that' which 'he' had.)** He apologized.

She nodded, already assuming as such, before she eyed his tendril wings. "Then can you remove those 'tips' on your wings… and perhaps shrink one of them?" She asked, her mind getting an idea to compensate for his lack of a dick.

He nodded and within moments, one of the tendrils shrank in size, and the red horned tip melted into the rest of the tendril, leaving the tip a soft black mound.

"Alright, that's perfect… now it's my turn…" She said confidently.

 **(Is this what you truly desire?)** He asked as she reached to undress herself.

She nodded with a proud smile. "More than anything!" She said.

She pushed herself away from him a little bit so that she could float freely, then she began to undress before him, not feeling ashamed anymore about being seen naked by him. After all, he was always naked to her.

As she floated she removed her clothing one piece at a time and tossed them down to the floating platform below her where they laid in a clump. Soon enough she was completely naked before him, floating like a very heavy pregnant woman in a tub of water. She glanced up at him and nodded, indicating that she wanted him to hold her again.

He wrapped his tendril wings again, minus the smaller one, and began to again caress her body. As he did he heard her moan at his touch in pleasure, and she even began directing his wings with her hands to caress certain parts of her, like her plump breasts and firm butt.

"Ah~… yes… touch me like that some more~!" She said as she now directed one of his tendrils between her legs, rubbing the most sensitive part of her body.

He himself felt little pleasure from the contact, but hearing her moaning in pleasure made him want to make her moan even more. The sound she made because of 'his' touch made him want to hear more.

 **(Am I doing well Dawn?)** He asked her gently.

"Yes~!" She moaned as she continued to have him rub her, now wrapping her legs around his tendril that was rubbing her sex to make the contact more intimate. "Just like that… more~!"

So he continued to rub her, caress her, anything she asked to make her moan in pleasure. He wanted to please her, make her happy, and kept doing whatever it was that he was doing.

Then he remembered that he still had one unused wing, the small one that she asked him to change to her specifications. He lowered it to her and began to caress her face with it, and she turned to it and opened her mouth wide.

Guessing she wanted him to insert it in her mouth, he slid it into her open mouth, and she closed it shut around his wing, and began to suck and lick the wing with her tongue.

"Mmmhmm~!" She moaned as she moved her head up and down, sucking and licking his wing constantly, making it wet with her saliva.

As she continued to pleasure herself, she found her pussy becoming extremely wet from all the sensations. Say what you will about Giratina, but his tendril wings in his Origin Form were something else. He caressed her body in every way, he held her large stomach softly to help her support her pregnant body.

But most of all he went at the pace 'she' wanted.

Until she couldn't take it anymore and wanted him inside of her 'now'.

She pulled her mouth away to pant and looked up into Giratina's face. "Please… put it inside of me… I want you inside!" She moaned as she spread her legs.

He nodded and moved the wing tip over to her entrance, and with only minor resistance, pushed it all the way inside of her.

"Ahhh~!" She moaned happily as he leaned closer to her. "Right there… now… push it in and out… I'm almost there~!"

He nodded again and began to push it in and out of her wet pussy, her insides felt extremely soft, and he found himself actually enjoying how 'soft' she was. Her body was silky soft, her insides were tenderly soft, and her large stomach, though containing a young infant human, was still very soft.

He began to see why gendered Pokemon and gendered humans liked the act of mating, being so intimate with one another. They loved how soft they were to each other. He himself was enjoying simply feeling how soft she was.

"Ah… right there… faster!" She moaned as he began to move his tendril in and out of her pussy at a faster pace. "I'm about to come… I'm about to come!"

 **(Is that good?)** He asked, still pushing in and out of her.

"Yes~!" She said as she wrapped her arms around one of his larger wings to hold him closer. "Giratina… oh fuck… you're so good~! Kiss me, I want to cum with you kissing me!"

He nodded and moved her closer to his mouth, and allowed her to kiss his lips with her softer ones, and loved how soft they felt even as he continued to push his wing in and out of her pussy.

Then she gave an almighty scream of pleasure as her whole body tensed up and became stiff, and she felt herself cum all over his tendril wing in her pussy.

They were silent as she came down from her sexual high and curled up in his tendril wing embrace, even as he kept his wing inside of her until she told him otherwise.

"Giratina…" She whispered quietly.

 **(Yes Dawn?)** He asked her.

"Will you… become my daughter's… adopted father?" She asked him sweetly.

 **(I will be 'anything' for you…)** He whispered to her, still caressing her body gently while holding her close to him.

She smiled at him before planting another kiss on his cheek, and then promptly falling asleep in his embrace, completely naked and trusting him to keep her safe and close.

As she fell asleep he took the moment to glare up at a space above him, where, trapped in a crystal 'he' had made, but phased out of sight, was a trapped Lucas as he was forced to watch the whole scene carry out.

 **(Let this memory burn into your mind, as you wander the maze of distortion you will walk for the rest of eternity!)** He growled to him. **(When you are resting, you will be forced to watch it, and you will forget it, only to remember it again as you rest. While you wander, unable to find your way out due to your limited perception of direction… let the knowledge that your 'woman' is 'mine' now… your 'daughter' is 'mine' now. All that you forsook is now 'mine'.)**

He extended one of his wings and pulled the crystal closer, glaring into the scared and frightened human's eyes.

 **(She is 'my' woman now… and when she awakens, I will offer her the gift of a 'bond' with me… she will live so long as 'I' live, as will her daughter. While 'you' will age ever so slowly, in my world… until you are within an inch of dying… and then… you will 'cease' to age… unable to die, and incapable of living.)**

He smirked as he showed him how he caressed her large belly, her breasts, her cheek, and her legs with his tendrils, before showing him the tendril that penetrated her sacred flower. It was still wet with the juices from her orgasm.

 **(This flower you defiled… is 'mine' now… now 'go' to your torture for the rest of eternity in solitude, with nothing but your own MIND and VOICE to listen to!)** He shouted to him, before shoving the crystal as hard as he could, so that it would stop in the farthest reaches of his Distortion World.

A corner where not even 'he' ever went to, and would never go to now that he had Dawn for himself here.

He went back to looking at her and saw her smiling face, holding onto one of his tendril wings with both hands. He smiled at her and began caressing her body once more, making her moan in pleasure again.

 **(Yes… you are mine now… my lovely 'Platinum' Dawn.)** He whispered softly. **(It will take you time, but in time, you will become great again… yes… with me by your side, you will become great again…)**


	17. Latias

{Requested by perfect oblivion}

 _Despite the cruelty found in this world that we live in, we must not forget to find that which is most precious to us, that which gives us the vision to the gift of this truly beauty of this world~_

= The Ranger's 'Shiny' Rescue =

= (Human) Cynder / Latias =

*Narrator*

[When it comes to the world of Pokemon, all is not always well, and nor is it sunshine and rainbows. In fact, just as the world of Pokemon is rich in fun and joyful experiences, it is as rich in pain and despair. For many people, and Pokemon, the sadness of life is not knowing the other side of life, and worse, being raised to believe that one is nothing more than a tool.]

[For some Pokemon though, life can be even harder, because just as the world is rich in people, it has a certain number of people with 'questionable' tastes. Because despite the law against the act, Pokephilia is a known but highly frowned upon topic, that units all those against such people.]

[Taking advantage of the loyalty some Pokemon have for their humans, is one of the most repulsive things imaginable, but it's even worse when there are people who fulfill these 'interests' for such people, by capturing and even stealing Pokemon at a very young age, when they are not as wise to the world around them, and conditioning the poor things.]

[This, is where the Pokemon Rangers, defenders of the helpless and protectors of all those in the Pokemon world, come into play…]

(Latias' PoV)

Latias stared out of her cage at the other cages around her, all of them lined up against a dark room wall, lit only by a few lights, staring out with desperate eyes as she tried to think of what was going to happen to her.

All along the wall in the other cages, the Pokemon either sat staring at the floor through dead eyes, or trying to rest comfortably on their sides because of the bars of the cages resting on the floor. Some were quadruped Pokemon, like Manectrics, Mightyena, and others were serpentine, like a Seviper, and there were even others like Ampharos. But she was the unique one, the prized one, the 'special' one as her 'controller' called her.

She was the one who would be sold to a 'select' client… whatever that means. She wasn't a very smart Latias, but not because she was stupid, but because she never had been outside of this cage.

She was only a few weeks old, barely out of the egg by her species' standards, that much she knew. She also knew that she was a powerful psychic and dragon type Pokemon, very intelligent and very powerful, but again, only because instinct told her so. But most importantly, and again only instinct told her so, but this whole thing was wrong.

 _ ***But how… how is everything wrong?***_ She thought to herself in confusion, looking around at everyone else.

She knew something was wrong, everyone was sad, even Amphy three cages down seemed to be crying.

For the past few weeks, since she hatched anyway, she's lived in this cage, was fed regularly, and watched as her 'controller' sometimes led other humans past the cages, and watched them take one of the other Pokemon away somewhere, and maybe an hour later they would come back.

But something was always wrong with them, they would come back 'exhausted' sometimes 'leaking' stuff from their nether regions, and they would always be sad or depressed.

She had sometimes tried asking the others what was wrong, but they would never answer her, only stare back at her with the same expression they used when staring at the floor or walls.

But she knew something was terribly wrong, especially concerning the Ampharos two cages down, Amphy's stomach was getting larger by the day. But she knew it couldn't be from food, because none of them were fed any more or less than the others, but the Ampharos was getting bigger in her stomach, and she knew something was wrong because of it.

She also thought about her controller, the human who fed her and kept her in this cage. She barely knew him, only because he fed her, so she at first thought he was her father… or mother, but something in her mind said no, that wasn't true. That same something told her to not trust him, to not like him, and in recent days she's been listening to that part of her mind more often.

She didn't like him, that much she knew, but there was nothing she could do.

As she was thinking, she heard the door open on the far left side of the room, and saw her 'Controller' enter in with three people. Two looked to be 'clients', whatever that meant, returning regulars who always came for a short period. But the third that entered was a heavily clothed individual, wearing a large overcoat and had a large hat. She couldn't recognize the person visually.

"Well I'm glad to see you two once again, so what will it be today, the usual I presume, or are you thinking of taking a different 'one' today?" Her Controller asked them.

"Last time was fun and all, but I think today… I'm feeling more for the lengthy type, if you catch my drift man!" One of the clients said as they all passed by her cage.

As the heavily dressed person passed, she noticed they were eyeing all of the cages one at a time, but she couldn't make out their face beneath the hat or the coat.

"No problem my friend, just be sure to have your money when you're ready to 'leave'." He said with a chuckle. "By the way, you don't need to hide yourself like a criminal my friend, I mean, we all have needs and 'tastes', don't need to be shy about it."

"Yea, what are you pal, like a virgin or something?" The second man said as they paused in their walk and he leaned against a Mightyena's cage.

"Bet you he's probably here just to lose 'it'." The other man chuckled.

There was a moment of silence before the person spoke up. "I'm afraid the real reason I'm here is because I'm here to bring you all to jail…" The person spoke in a female's voice. "But why don't we cut to the chase, like you said, why be 'shy' about myself?"

Instantly the clothed figure reached out with their arm and grabbed the guy in front of them by their shirt, and pulled them closer to 'punch' them in the face with their other fist.

 _ ***What?***_ Latias thought in fear as suddenly every Pokemon's attention was now focused on the fight breaking out between the four humans.

The aggressive human with the large coat proceeded to pull the coat off and fling it 'at' the second client, revealing they were a female human with pale tanned skin, wearing what looked like ripped shorts and a tight shirt, as well as strange equipment on their waist. Her hat was still on her and she was glaring furiously at the three humans around her with her light green eyes. But before anyone had time to react the human had taken a running jump at her target and not only kicked him hard in the face, but also kicked 'off' of them to land right in front of her Controller.

"What the!" He managed to say before he was punched in the stomach.

"Pokemon Ranger Carmella, you three are under arrest!" She yelled as she reached for something on her waist, and brought it to her mouth. "Mienshao, Little B, area secured, come on in!"

Suddenly the door was smashed down and Latias watched in shock as a Mienshao leapt in, paws prepared and an Auara Sphere prepared. Behind the Mienshao a young boy ran in wearing similar equipment. He looked similar to the female human, but was much shorter than she was, and had the same pale tanned skin and light green eyes she had.

"Welcome to the party Cynder, you handle the rescue job, Mienshao and I will handle these three clowns!" Carmella yelled as she made a fist with her hands.

"Got it sis!" The young human boy said as he went to the cages, pulling something out of his pocket like a small steel stick.

"Who… who are you guys?!" Her Controller asked as the Mienshao had him cornered with an Aura Sphere in his face.

The female Carmella grinned as she strapped a pair of metal bands to the two clients simultaneously since they were both knocked out.

"Didn't you hear me before, I said we're Pokemon Rangers, and you three are under arrest for charges of Pokephilia and extortion of Pokemon." She said loudly, now getting up with another pair of metal bands. "And that's just because Jenny isn't here yet to give you the official charges!"

" **Pokephilia scum!"** Mienshao snarled as it inched the aura sphere closer to her controller's face. **"You will rot for the crimes you have committed here!"**

 **(Pokemon… Rangers?)** She said psychically, unsure of what those two words meant, but whatever they meant it had to be something important.

(Cynder's PoV)

Cynder was busy fumbling with the lock pick of the cages, this one of a Grovyle, he wasn't sure what these Pokemon were being locked up for, but he knew he and Carmella had to save them, which is why he had asked to tag along this time with his big sister. "Alright little Grovyle, your free now!" He said cheerfully as he opened the cage of the green gecko Pokemon.

" **Gro… vyle…?"** The Grovyle asked fearfully as it stepped out.

"It's alright, you can come out, nobody's going to hurt you!" He said sweetly. "We're here to rescue you all."

" **Grovyle…!"** The poor Pokemon moaned as it collapsed into his outstretched arms, sobbing all the while.

"There, there, you're safe and sound now!" He said calmly as he patted the Pokemon's back, not knowing what horror these Pokemon went through, but feeling happy because it knew that horror was over now. "I have to go help the others out now."

" **Grovyle… vyle gro!"** The Grovyle whispered happily as it nodded, letting him go so he could move on to the other cages.

As he got up and moved to the next cage in line, he saw a Pokemon he wasn't familiar with, having only just recently studied Hoenn Pokemon. It looked like an Eon Pokemon, but it didn't seem to look like it at the same time. The small three-foot-tall jet-like Pokemon resembled a Latias, but the coloring was off, instead of red feathers they were golden yellow. It also had backed itself as far back into its cage as it possibly could.

"Uh, sister, there's something wrong with this Latias!" He called to her.

She looked over and told her Mienshao partner to watch the 'jerks' before walking over to him and the Latias cage. "What seems to be the problem little bro?" She asked.

" **Mienshoa?"**

"This Latias has gold feathers instead of red, I think maybe they did something to her." He said, pointing at the Latias.

"You're a nincompoop, that's a 'Shiny' Latias, nothing's wrong with her except she's young… judging by her size I'd guess she's roughly no more than one or two months out of the egg." She said, smacking him on the head. "Poor thing, probably had her egg stolen from her mother at some point. Probably doesn't even realize what's going on here…"

"What 'is' going on here?" He asked her as he began working on the Latias' cage, unlocking it with his lock picking device.

"Little bro, when your older you'll find out." She said with a sigh. "Right now kid, your only eleven years old and training to be a Ranger, just unlock these cages for me alright?"

"Alright then…" He said as he looked back to the Latias and unlocked her cage. "Alright then, you can come out now…"

The Latias looked at him with a fearful expression before backing up even more into the furthest corner away from him within her cage.

"No, no its okay, we're here to help you…" He said gently to the young Latias, reaching in with his hand to try and coax her out.

The Latias looked at his hand with worry, but tentatively floated forward and touched his hand with her one of hers. Then after a few more seconds she slowly inched closer and rubbed her cheek against his arm.

 **(Thank… you…)** She whispered gently in his mind.

"It's alright, your safe now… we'll take care of you." He said warmly to her, patting her neck as she psychically sobbed to him.

"Yea, Jenny, this is Carmella, we got two Class P's here and a class 'EP'." Carmella said behind his back across the room. "Also… call Joy and tell her to prepare her Center for about fifteen in need of medical care that also need mental therapy, and one Ampharos to be tested for possible Type 'H' impregnation… and possible birthing within the next three to ten weeks."

Moments later he watched her turn off her communicator and roughly grab the guy who was still conscious with a clenched fist.

(Latias's PoV)

"Alright buddy, you've got five minutes before Officer Jenny arrives to deal with me, spill it, who are your clients, names, give them to me NOW!" The Ranger Carmella screamed furiously, scaring her because of her fury.

"I… I don't know, I don't ask for names!" Her former 'Controller' whimpered.

"Why YOU!" She screamed as she pulled her head back and was about to pound him, before her Mienshao partner grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

She turned to him and he softly shook his head. **"He's not worth it…"**

"Sister, you're not supposed to take any more action against them now that we've put cuffs on them, our job is to release these Pokemon!" Cynder said calmly while still rubbing her neck to calm her down.

"Relax… I'm just reading him his rights…" Carmella said in a sweet voice that sounded fake before shoving him forward toward the door. "Alright buddy, you've got the right to remain silent. If you give up that right then you'll probably bore me to death, so shut your trap and move! Oh by the way, you have the right to an attorney, but since we caught you red handed here it'll probably do you no good so don't expect one to get you off the hook for anything less than thirty years! Since I have said these rights to you clearly Officer Jenny will repeat them in a more professional way so don't bother asking me to repeat them to you…"

With that the human Ranger Carmella took her 'Controller' from the room, while the Mienshao shook his head and sighed. **"Some days she can go too far…"** He said before he too dragged both remaining 'clients' by their shoes and toward the door. **"Hey, Cynder, keep opening these cages, we'll be right back!"**

"Uh… I'm thinking you said 'keep opening the cages'?" Cynder asked.

" **Yes!"** The Mienshao yelled back. **"Honestly, headquarters needs to give you two Poke-Translators!"**

"I wish I could understand him…" Cynder said as he let go of her, but she kept a tight hold on his hand.

 **(Please…)** She whispered nervously to him, afraid of being told to go back into the cage.

She was afraid that her Controller would come back soon and these humans, whoever they were that saved her, would leave, and she would go back into that cage and never be freed again. But most of all, she was just afraid of being alone.

Her psychic powers weren't nearly as tested as she felt they should be, and they weren't really used because she never learned 'how' to use them. All she could do was fly a few inches above the floor, and only that much because instinct guided her. Yet her instincts were also telling her now that this human and that other human were people she could trust, far more than that other human who fed her.

"Uh… do you want to help me free the others?" Cynder asked her politely.

She looked at the other Pokemon in their cages, nearly all of them female, and saw them wanting to get out of their cages, looking longingly at her and the others who had been freed as well.

 **(Yes… free… free the others!)** She said warmly, knowing that 'that' was the right thing she had to do.

So beside Cynder, she helped him unlock all of the cages, and one by one freed the other Pokemon that had been kept restrained in their cages. When 'Amphy' the Ampharos was released, she slowly walked out of her cage with careful steps, and pulled Cynder into a warm but shaky hug.

" **Thank… you… human…"** She moaned happily, crying tears of suppressed joy as he patted her back as well, even if she was taller by several inches. **"You have… no idea… what I've been through… what they did to me…"**

"You're alright now Ampharos, we'll take care of you and see you get better!" He said as she released him. "Alright Latias, lets help the others!"

So they continued on down the line, releasing all of the other Pokemon kept restrained until they were all out. Once they were all out Carmella returned with her Meinshao and another human female wearing a blue outfit and blue hat.

"So these are the Pokemon?" She asked in an official voice. "Alright, I have a van waiting to take them to the Pokemon Center."

"Got it Jenny, give my regards to the guys in your car!" Carmella said with a chuckle.

"Just don't make my job harder by beating them up even 'more' than you usually do next time…" The human named Jenny said in an exasperated tone. "The Commissioner gives me enough headaches because of you and the Rangers!"

"Hey it wasn't easy tracking down this guy, I had to pretend to be one of those 'psycho' types!" Carmella said as Jenny went to the group of Pokemon and began to talk to them.

"Alright guys, listen up, I need you all to follow me alright, I'm going to take you to the nearest hospital so we can get you all treated!" She said sweetly, but none of the Pokemon listened to her, instead they looked to Cynder as if asking for 'him' to assure them.

"It's alright, she's nice, she's a police officer!" Cynder said gently to them all. "You can trust her!"

With that they all nodded and began following Jenny up and out the room, all of them thanking both Cynder and Carmella for helping them. Only Latias stayed behind because she didn't want to leave Cynder, and Carmella wasn't paying attention to her.

(Cynder's PoV)

"Be careful with the Ampharos, she appears to be in the final stages of Pregnancy!" Carmella yelled as her Mienshao helped the Ampharos up the stairs and through the door. "Poor thing, being forced to endure that in 'these' conditions…" She sighed before noticing Latias at last. "Looks like we got a straggler…"

"She's scared sis." Cynder said as she hid behind him.

"Ugh… great… just what I need, a 'Class Y' Pokemon." She moaned as she held her face.

"Class Y?" He asked.

"Class Y Pokemon, Pokemon that are extremely young and innocent and imprint on their minds a Human they trust." She said. "A Class Y is typically a baby Pokemon that, if enduring mentally unstable living conditions, will imprint on their minds the first creature that shows them a positive outlook or expresses a more 'healthy' mindset than what they are used to. My guess is this Latias probably trusts you more than anyone else and wants to stay close to you for reasons that only 'she' knows."

"And that means?" He asked her as Latias now poked her head up to look at her.

" **Mienshaooo…"** Mienshao said with a heavy sigh.

"We're stuck with her…" Carmella complained. "At least until she's old enough to know better."

" **Mien?"** Mienshao asked her.

"Yea, yea I hear you. I'm going to have to call HQ and tell them…" She groaned as she turned and pulled out her communicator. "Hey bro, make yourself useful and talk to your new 'partner', see if you can get her to follow us! We've got to head back home and fill out our reports!" Then she opened her communicator and began talking to it while walking away. "Come in George, yea its Carmella, I just completed my mission, shut down another underground…"

Meanwhile, he turned to Latias as she looked at him with nervous but trusting eyes. "Well Latias… are you sure you want to come with us?"

Latias looked at him and nodded with a warm smile. **(Yes… come with you!)** She said warmly. **(I… trust you… you save me…)**

"Alright… but… just so you know, my name is Cynder… I'm training to become a Pokemon Ranger!" He said with a proud smile. "That means I'm going to be like my big sister, and I'll be helping Pokemon and even other people around the world!"

 **(Pokemon… Ranger…)** She repeated with a warm smile. **(Can I… help?)**

"Can you help?" He said quietly. "I don't know… I mean… your only a few weeks old. Don't you want to find your mother and father?"

 **(I want… help!)** She said with a shake of her head. **(Want to help… others… like them! They need help… I can help!)**

"What do you mean 'he's my brother'?" Carmella yelled suddenly. "It's not my fault the only way I can get these Pokemon to do anything is because I bring him along! You have any idea what these poor things go through? It's a wonder they even communicate instead of just sit there like lemons!"

" **Mien mienshao mien…"** Mienshao complained with a shake of his head.

"I can only imagine what he said." He said as Carmella began leaving with Mienshao following behind her.

 **(He said… Perhaps if you talked sweetly instead of 'yelling' all the time.)** Latias said instantly.

"You can understand what he said?" Cynder asked her as she followed behind him now that he was following Carmella and her Mienshao.

*Narrator*

[From that day forth, Latias joined Cynder's side as his Pokemon Partner, not officially captured but following and learning alongside her human companion nonetheless! As the years went by, she and Cynder became very close and very strong, learning and growing together side by side. When Cynder turned seventeen and graduated the Pokemon Ranger's qualification test, Latias, now called 'Starlight' by him, was just as proud of him as he was of himself. His sister, though strict on him, congratulated him as well, and together they started their professional partnership as Brother and Sister Rangers, together with their own Pokemon Partners.]

[Latias, though much wiser and far more intelligent than when she first met Cynder, continued to stay with her human friend despite not knowing where she came from. And as the years went by from her innocent younger days to her now fully matured years, she began to see the world in both its cruelty and its joys, as she joined in Cynder's many adventures as a Ranger.]

[Whether it was cracking down on Poachers trapping and selling Pokemon, or tracing and infiltrating their more common criminals, Pokephiliacs, Cynder and Starlight were always by each other's side, helping one another to complete their mission to make the world a better place! But despite what she learns of the world, one subject continues to confuse her, for even though it feels right to her…]

(Cynder's PoV)

Cynder walked into the basement of his latest mission, the basement of yet another Underground Poke-Brothel, where the Pokemon were forced to 'pleasure' the clients who make special reservations here.

He had spent the last two weeks finding the location and making a 'reservation' with the owner of the first floor apartment complex where the brothel was located and hidden. None of the tenants upstairs knew about the brothel's existence, and he had only just managed to disguise himself to infiltrate it.

In the back of his mind he felt a tingling sensation, and knew he had to keep his emotions in check for the operation to succeed.

As he reached the basement with the brothel 'owner', he looked around and saw five cages, each holding a Pokemon. There was a Houndoom, a pair of Mightyena, a Zebstrika, and a Milotic.

 _*No doubt they're all forced to eat food that contains some kind of drug to keep them from being able to use their powers or even strength.*_ He thought angrily as he stopped and looked around, still disguised.

"So, tell me young man, which will you have?" The woman asked sweetly, clearly expecting him to make his choice. "I know my 'selection' isn't very large, but I promise you'll get your money's worth."

"I think I'll take… 'you' to jail ma'am!" He said as he suddenly spun around, grabbed her by her hand and spun her around, almost slamming her onto the floor even as he reached with his other hand to grab a pair of handcuffs.

"What the!" She yelled as the cuffs were placed on her hands. "Let me… go!"

"Your under arrest for running an underground Pokemon Brothel!" He said as he pulled off his large jacket and glared at her. "Pokemon Ranger Cynder, I'm bringing you in!"

Moments later a gold colored Latias flew in, breaking down the door and charged up a Mist Ball. **(I'll free the Pokemon Cynder!)** She said, floating over to them and using her Mist Ball on the first locked cage.

"Thanks Starlight!" He said as he pulled the woman up with one hand, keeping a firm grip on her while his other reached for his communicator. "Sis, mission complete, we have five in here, call in Jenny and inform Nurse Joy to be prepared."

 _{Got it bro, and I intercepted one of her 'clients' that was going after you.}_ She said back to him.

"Let… me go… you jerk!" The woman complained as she was held still. "I'm not the one at fault here, I'm just trying to make a living! If anyone's at fault, it's those sickos who like to screw around with 'creatures' instead of their own kind!"

He looked back at her and handled her a little more roughly than he normally would.

"You're lucky I'm a gentleman and you're a lady, because if it were my 'sister' down here instead of taking care of your 'client' outside, you'd have a large mountain climbing boot kicking your rear!" He said. "Now why don't you apologize to a certain 'creature' in front of you who happens to be a friend of mine because I don't take kindly to comments like that!"

A moment later the woman was forced to say she was sorry to Starlight and she thanked him psychically for standing up for her.

"Alright then, let's take you out outside so you can wait with your 'client'!" He said with a growl before shoving her toward the stairs. "Oh yea, before I forget, you have the right to remain silent ma'am, but since I don't care about what 'you' have to say you can just keep your mouth shut and let the real officer listen to you when she gets here!"

 **(Do you need my help Cynder?)** Starlight asked him quietly, looking over as she released a Mightyena.

"I've got it Starlight, you help these poor Pokemon out while I deal with this 'scum'!" He yelled as he led the woman up the staircase.

(Starlight's PoV)

Starlight watched Cynder walk up the staircase before going back to releasing the last two Pokemon locked up. **(Don't worry guys… I'll have you free in a moment…)** She said to the Lucario who was watching her wearily with desperately tired eyes.

The sight of her fellow Pokemon, both male and female, in these conditions, forced to be 'sex slaves' for humans who have fetishes for Pokemon made her sick inside. The thought that these poor Pokemon were simply forced to live only to pleasure humans made her want to smash this entire building down.

Instead she broke the last two cages and helped the Lucario and Zebstrika out, and she did she noticed that the Zebstrika was very pregnant, while the Lucario was holding his side wearily. She also noticed he had a Pokeball bracelet around his left wrist.

 **(Thank you… my savior…)** The Lucario said quietly as he walked up to her. **(I have been… trapped here… for months…)**

 **(Did you have a Trainer, was it that 'woman'?)** She asked as politely as she could while suppressing the anger in her.

He shook his head with a weary smile. **(No… my Trainer is a far better human than her… he's a recent tenant of this building, but had to leave for Johto to teach medical care for Pokemon, and left me in 'her' care thinking he could trust her…)** He said sadly, touching the Pokeball with a tender touch. **(My first night she tricked me into eating food that sapped my psychic powers and strength… otherwise I would have easily broken out… and forced me… to 'mate' with woman… or else I would starve… Last month, she told me she lied to him, and said I'd ran away, thinking he abandoned me and said I was trying to find him… He doesn't even realize I'm still here…)**

She frowned sadly at the Lucario and gave him a gentle hug, the only comfort she could offer him. **(I'm sorry… what you were forced to do… I can only imagine… but at least you don't have to suffer anymore.)**

He nodded back in gratitude. **(She told me my Trainer… is somewhere in another city… searching for me. My Trainer is registered in the Pokemon League Registration, if you could… please tell him… where I am… I'd be so grateful…)** He said tiredly.

She nodded and went over to the Zebstrika mother and used a Healing Pulse to try and help the poor Equine Pokemon. **(How did it happen?)** She asked the Zebstrika sadly.

" **A human male… I don't know his name, but he mated me for three… full hours… at a time."** She said sadly, eyeing the bulge in her stomach. **"He just kept… 'cumming' inside of me. He kept coming back for six days straight… again and again."**

 **(You poor thing…)** Starlight whispered sadly as she held the now weeping Zebstrika, saddened to see a normally 'irritable' and quick to anger Pokemon weeping. **(Not even a 'Muk' deserves this treatment.)**

The Zebstrika moaned even sadder as she was comforted. **"I don't want this foal… it's not 'his' foal…"** She wept sadly. **"This isn't 'my' human's foal… I want to have 'his' foal, not that… that… that… 'thing's' foal!"**

 **(Wait… 'your' human's?)** She asked suddenly, backing up and staring at her. **(You mean… your human's a Pokephiliac?)**

" **No… not that!"** She said instantly. **"He… he doesn't even realize… what's happened to me! He left here while he went off to college! We lived here, but they don't let Pokemon stay on campus where he is in the next city, so he trusted me to his landlord! But his landlord couldn't properly care for me, so he left me with that woman because she said she knew how to 'care' for Pokemon."**

 **(But you just said you wanted to have 'your human's foal'!)** She stated.

" **Yes… because I love him!"** She said, and she smiled warmly as if remembering something. **"He's a caring human, he wants to start his own Pokemon Center in the middle of heavily forested areas for Trainers who lose their way and need a place to rest and recuperate their Pokemon!"** She then smiled even more happily as she spoke of her own Trainer's goodness. **"We've been together for so long, we know everything about each other. Why I remember the time I broke my leg running down a street, and he nursed me back to health all on his own, no help whatsoever! I accidentally shocked him over a hundred times… but he never complained once… even if the shocks were almost paralyzing…"**

Then she looked down at her stomach again, and began crying once more. **"But now… now I'm forced to have that 'monster's' foal… now he might never want me… I wanted my first to be with him… I was saving my first to be 'his'!"**

As the Zebstrika cried sadly at the fact that her first foal was going to be another human's, she herself turned around to see the two Rangers with Officer Jenny walk down the stairs.

She eyed her human partner as he walked over to the Pokemon with her, and began to tell them the same thing he always told them. That they were going to be taken care of and there was nothing to worry about now.

(Cynder's PoV)

Several minutes later they were all outside with Officer Jenny looking over the Pokemon to be sent to the nearby Pokemon Center to be treated. "Well now we can fill out that missing Pokemon's report about a Lucario." She said with a sigh. "As for the Zebstrika, I've informed its Trainer of the situation and he'll be here in a few minutes."

"A few minutes, why's that?" Carmella asked with a sudden air of suspicion.

 **(Yes… the Zebstrika said her human is in another city for college.)** Starlight said to him.

"His name is Roger and he apparently is working here as an intern for two months at the Pokemon Center during summer, he filled out a missing Pokemon report yesterday, saying that she left her temporary home when the person she was left with wasn't looking." Officer Jenny said. "It's another cover up to explain where these Pokemon were when they were supposed to be in the tenant's care."

At that moment they heard someone shouting and turned to see a human male of about twenty-two racing toward them on a bicycle, wearing medical scrubs and frantically pedaling toward them.

"Well this will be interesting…" Carmella whispered as they watched him. "Let's see is he a Pokephile or an innocent guy?"

" **Mienshao…"** Mienshao said dully.

Seconds later he was close enough to them that they could make out what he was shouting. "Zecky, Zecky!" He yelled.

Right after he said that the Zebstrika, which was about to step onto the van with the other Pokemon, suddenly snapped around and saw the human pedaling toward them. **"Zeeeb!"** She shouted and ran toward him as fast as she could.

Instantly the bicycle riding person stopped and nearly fell off mid-stop, getting his scrubs caught and ripped up from how fast he had gotten off, and ran toward his Zebstrika now. "Zecky!" He yelled sadly as they finally reunited and she began to nuzzle him affectionately, while he held her with shaking arms. "Oh Zecky… I… I'm so… what happened to you?"

"Your Zebstrika was a victim of an underground Pokemon Brothel." Cynder said dispassionately. "She was forced to have sex with male humans for several months."

"She… she made you…" He said talking to 'Zecky' now, who nodded sadly to confirm. "Oh… my poor… my Zecky… I'm so sorry, I didn't realize… I didn't know…" He moaned sadly as he held her close. "My landlord… thought she was trustworthy… this is all my fault… I'm so sorry Zecky! Please forgive me Zecky… if only I had found a way to keep you with me… this wouldn't have happened!"

Cynder could instantly tell that the Zebstrika's owner was not a Pokephile, if he was he would not be crying as hard as he was over the shock that his Pokemon was raped again and again. He also would not be blaming himself for what happened to her.

The Zebstrika in turn, Zecky as she was called, was softly nuzzling her owner's cheek affectionately, indicating that she still trusted him. However, he had a job to do, and that was to make sure the Zebstrika was treated and taken care of after the suffering she endured.

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but we have a job to do, and we need to take your Zebstrika down to the Pokemon Center to have her looked over." He said.

"Your Pokemon appears to be pregnant, we need to know how far along she is…" Carmella said.

Roger was slow to answer but nodded as he tearfully apologized to Zecky, and after she boarded the van they all headed to the Pokemon Center, with him pedaling as fast as he could to keep up with it.

Meanwhile he looked over at his sister as she watched him from the side view of the squad car, racing as hard as he could to keep up with them. "We're only going to stick around to confirm, if he's a Pokephile or not bro." She said.

"I know, but is it really necessary, he seems like a nice guy." Cynder said.

"Just cause he 'looks' nice doesn't mean he is." She answered.

He looked at his partner Latias who sighed sadly as she too watched the human keeping up with them. **(I hope she gets over it…)** She whispered sadly. **(To be forced to get pregnant… when it's not with the one you love…)**

Cynder smiled sadly as he rubbed Latias' cheek gently. "She'll be fine… besides… maybe she just gained some weight…"

 **(Arceus be praised if that miracle comes true… under 'those' conditions.)** She said sadly, now gently holding his hand with her clawed hand.

From Carmella's other side, her Mienshao partner glanced at the pair of them, but made no other action to draw their attention.

(Starlight's PoV)

An hour later they were all sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, with them watching over Roger as he sat waiting for the news of his Zebstrika's condition. Starlight noticed he was still beating himself up, muttering how it was all 'his' fault, and how she deserved a better caretaker for his stupidity.

 **(He seems like a good human so far…)** She whispered to Cynder.

"Roger!" Nurse Joy yelled, getting everyone's attention as she led a clearly 'happier' Zebstrika toward them. "I have some good news for you."

"How is Zecky!" He said, completely ignoring her.

Nurse Joy turned to the Zebstrika's stomach and gently patted it. "Well, it seems you've lucked out Mr. Roger, this isn't an egg inside of your Zebstrika, it seems to be undissolved 'meat' that your Pokemon was forced to eat and hasn't left her stomach."

"Meat, but Zecky's a vegetarian, she can't eat or digest meat!" Roger said.

"It seems she was fed all-purpose Pokemon food that catered to both meat and non-meat eaters, so the meat portions kept building up in her stomach, resulting in the large bulge you see." Nurse Joy said warmly. "She needs to go into surgery tomorrow to get rid of that stuff, but other than that she's fine."

"Oh, thank goodness…" Roger said as he held his Zebstrika in his arms, still shedding tears. "Please forgive me Zecky… I thought I could trust my landlord to take care of you. This is all my fault… everything that you endured is my fault! I'm such a terrible person. Can you ever forgive me for what happened to you?"

" **Of course… I forgive you…"** Zecky whispered lovingly to him, her words unheard by all but other Pokemon. **"You're not a terrible person, if you were I wouldn't love you Roger!"**

Latias once again thought about those words deeply, and glanced at Cynder even as he and his sister spoke to Nurse Joy.

"I've tested her vagina for human semen and have found traces of it left over. The DNA doesn't match Roger's DNA, he's clean." She whispered quietly to them.

"Thank you, alright let's go, we got reports to fill out!" Carmella said.

Latias and Cynder nodded, but she looked back at the Zebstrika and her human, both sharing a tender moment with each other, before she followed after Cynder and Mienshao.

 **(A Pokephile… or a Human who loves his Pokemon deeply?)** She whispered privately to Cynder. **(What's the difference between the two?)**

Cynder was quiet, choosing not to answer her as they made their way to their temporary home away from headquarters.

"Alright, we have the next three days to ourselves while we wait for Headquarters to assign us a new job little bro!" Carmella said with a groan. "Mienshao and I are off to eat a late night meal, what are you an Starlight up to?"

"I think we'll turn in early." Cynder said.

 **(Yea… let's head to bed!)** Starlight said with a smile.

With that said they went their separate ways, but as Starlight and Cynder headed for their temporary home while under cover, Carmella and Mienshao watched them walk away with suspicious looks.

(Multi PoV, twenty minutes later)

As Cynder and Starlight entered their apartment in the city, the first thing they did was head for their bed and collapse onto it, both of them exhausted after day they had.

"The life of a Ranger… some Rangers get fun jobs like tracking down big time crime lords or infiltrating criminal organizations." Cynder said with a sigh, rubbing his hands through his dark hair. "But me and my sister, we get the fun job of looking for Pokephiles and underground Pokemon Brothels. All because my sister has to sign us up for them."

 **(We could always go solo, ask HQ for a solo job?)** Starlight asked him as she leaned close to him to look at him.

"And risk getting investigated by my own sister?" He said quietly. "No, at least this way we're tracking down those sickos for what they do."

 **(But… what if we have to bring in someone who 'isn't' a sicko?)** She asked gently, leaning closer to him. **(Cynder… why is it wrong for humans and Pokemon to love each other?)**

There was silence before he turned away from her. "There's nothing wrong with that Starlight… but it's against the law to be in that kind of a relationship!" He said quietly.

He watched as Starlight used her psychic powers to close the blinds to their room, blocking them from view before she levitated over to his other side to look at him sadly. **(So then is it wrong for a Pokemon to love their human?)** She asked him quietly. **(That Zebstrika, Zecky… loves her human, and he didn't even touch her once. She was devastated when she thought that her first foal wasn't going to be from 'her' human. Is it illegal for 'us' to want our human partners?)**

He understood where she was going with this question, it's been one they've been forced to ask themselves many times over the years, ever since he became an official Pokemon Ranger six years ago. Was it really wrong for Pokemon and Humans to love each other?

 **(You know… after hearing Zecky say her fears about having a foal that wasn't her human's… about how she lost her first time to a human that wasn't the one she loved… it made me think about…)**

"Me?" He finished for her.

Being a Ranger had the perk that he never officially captures any Pokemon, instead he simply borrows their powers for a specific task, and then they leave him after the task is done. Unless of course he had a Pokemon Partner with him like some Rangers do, and he was lucky that Starlight had chosen to stay with him even after aging enough to be on her own.

However, over the years, the two of them went from simply being 'friends' to developing a close relationship with one another. From there, like all relationships that grow stronger and deeper with time and companionship, it eventually grew into something that neither of them wanted to lose.

But, after having spent so many years hunting down and arresting people convicted of Pokephilia, and rescuing so many Pokemon suffering from such people, he and Starlight did not want to break their bond they had for fear of him being convicted of Pokephilia.

So, like nearly every other relationship like theirs, it was one they shared in secret, hidden from the world to preserve what they had with one another already.

They had yet to cross that line, but Starlight was constantly trying to find some way for them to be together, as Zecky's story was not the first one she learned about.

 **(Yes…)** Starlight whispered sadly. **(You remember that one time where I helped infiltrate a brothel last year, I was almost violated by a human… if you didn't break in with Carmella and Mienshao when you did…)**

"You should have signaled me sooner… if I had known what was going to happen to you, I would have charged in sooner." He said quietly, placing a hand on her cheek and rubbing it.

 **(We needed to catch them in the act… but… well…)** She sighed and looked at him with a determined look now. **(Hearing Zecky today, and remembering that time… look Cynder I 'know' you love me… and you wouldn't abuse me. I love you as well… and you know I don't want to hurt you or make you an outlaw… but…)**

At this she took a leap of faith and levitated over him to lay on top of him, before she kissed him full on the mouth. For several minutes she simply laid there, on top of her beloved human, simply feeling his lips against hers, enjoying the warmth of his touch before he wrapped his arms around her body now to pull her closer to him.

This wasn't their first kiss, nor was it their second, they had kissed many times in the past, although only when they were sure they were alone and wouldn't be spotted.

 **(Cynder… please… just this one time?)** She asked him now, pulling away from their kiss with a prominent blush beneath her golden feathers. **(I know you don't want to but… it's important to me!)**

"Why though Starlight, why is it so important to you?" He asked her softly.

 **(Because… what Zecky said made me realize… how important my first time is to me…)** She said sadly. **(I want my first time… even if it's my 'only' time, to be with you Cynder…)**

With that she leaned forward one more time and kissed him gently on his cheek before looking into his gentle light green eyes.

 **(Please Cynder… we may not get another chance like this tonight… where it's just the two of us!)** She asked him gently. **(I want to give my first time to you, and I want to have your first time as well… please? I don't want to have it stolen from me…)**

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her, not refusing because he knew how important this decision was to her, but wanting to be one hundred percent sure she wanted it. "If we do it, there's no going back… we'll have to live with that knowledge and… well… keep it hidden if we don't want anyone to separate us."

She nodded softly as she leaned closer to him. **(I'm sure… I've never been more sure of anything Cynder…)** She whispered warmly. **(You're not a Pokephile… you're a human who loves me. So there's nothing 'wrong' with it…)**

As he heard her conviction, both in her affection nuzzling and in her psychic words, he checked once again to make sure the blinds were closed before he finally decided to take the same leap of faith she did. He gently pulled her head up to look at his and leaned to kiss her as well, and seconds after that they both silently agreed with what their hearts were wanting from the other.

For several minutes they simply kissed one another, while she helped remove his clothes with her psychic powers.

His years as a Pokemon Ranger had given him a strong fit and very mature twenty-six-year old's body, far more impressive than the small eleven-year child she met when she was just an immature Latias. She had also seen his full naked body many times, sometimes without his knowledge, so when she saw it again she was not embarrassed at all.

 **(I guess that takes care of the first stage…)** She whispered with a giggle, before she eyed his flaccid member. **(So… uh… what do you want to do now?)**

In response he simply held her close to her in a sitting position and stared deeply into her green eyes. "I guess we just, keep doing what we were doing before… until we're ready." He said quietly before kissing her once again.

With no further encouragement needed Starlight closed her eyes and melted into her lover's lips, enjoying the gentle touch they gave her and wanting to prolong this night for as long as she could.

While she continued to kiss him she felt a strange tingling sensation in her lower body, and knew that it was her sacred flower, her vagina, reacting to her arousal at the pleasure she was feeling.

Then, deciding he wanted to go just a little further with their kiss, Cynder pushed his tongue between his lips to press against her lips, and only after a few seconds she opened her mouth up to let him inside. Then he felt around for her tongue before it moved to meet his, and soon they began to moan with pleasure as they danced in between each other's mouths.

 **(Ooooh~…)** Starlight moaned blissfully, loving the feeling her mouth was giving her as she held him tighter with her claws, angling her neck to get even more of tongue to touch hers. **(I hope… it's good for you… because it is for me~.)**

He nodded as he continued to both kiss her and close his eyes.

During the time while they kissed he felt something wet on his leg, and separated to see a small pink wet spot beneath the yellow feathers of her lower region.

"Seems someone is ready." He said with a small chuckle.

 **(So are you.)** She said, glancing down at his now erect member, which had also become aroused from her arousal.

"Are you sure you want to do this Starlight?" He asked one last time.

Starlight nodded as she leaned closer to him once again, but this time moved her sex over his, and slowly began to slide it between the folds of her lips. Yet she stopped herself because she wanted 'him' to be the one to take her virginity.

 **(I'm ready Cynder… and I want to say this one more time… I love you Cynder.)** She whispered gently as she held his shoulders tightly.

"And I love you Starlight…" He whispered just as quietly, before he gripped her body and pushed her down with just enough force to hilt inside of her.

For a tiny moment as he pushed, his dick felt a fleshy barrier which resisted, but the force he put in as he pushed through broke the small barrier, causing Starlight to squeal in pain.

 **(Aahh…. It… hurts…)** She moaned painfully before looking down at where they were connected.

She could just barely see a small red trail of blood leaking from where his member had impaled itself inside of her pussy.

"Are you alright Starlight?" He asked her worriedly.

She nodded with a weary smile. **(I'm fine… I just lost… my virginity is all.)** She said warmly. **(Well… keep going Cynder… don't leave me sitting here waiting!)**

He nodded and began to slowly push her up and down, being gentle because it was their first time. Even as he did though, her tight passage massaging every inch of him made him want to keep going, and with each moan of pleasure Starlight gave him he was more inclined to do so.

"How does it feel Starlight?" He asked her as he began moving at a steady pace, one they both seemed to be enjoying.

 **(Just… how I always wanted~.)** She moaned happily. **(It feels… wonderful… I'm so glad we finally did this~!)**

She leaned forward and kissed Cynder deeply, massaging his tongue and staring into his eyes with all the love she could express, even as she continued to make love with her pussy to his dick. It was just perfect for her, at long last she finally realized her dream, she finally knew the true difference between a human who loved their Pokemon, and a Pokephile.

A Pokephile would not make her feel this happy if they did it to her.

Then as he began to pick up the pace, moving her up and down at a faster rate, she felt his member touch a certain part of her womb that sent an unbearably strong sense of pleasure coursing through her.

 **(Ah~)** She moaned happily as she separated from his lips. **(I don't know… what you did… but it feels so good~. Do it again… please!)**

"Alright Starlight…" Cynder said as he held his Latias lover closer.

Knowing what made her moan in pleasure he kept on moving in and out, being sure to touch that spot inside of her womb. Each time he touched that soft spot inside of her she cried out blissfully, gripping him tighter as she kept close to him.

 **(It feels wonderful Cynder… but… you can go faster… it doesn't hurt me anymore!)** She said happily as she began to move up and down herself now, moving in time with his movements to increase her pleasure.

"Alright then…" He whispered and began moving faster as she asked.

Soon they were moving faster, and with their faster pace came an increase in the pleasure both of them were feeling. He could feel her walls tightening on his member, massaging every inch of it with her soft warm flesh, gripping him to entice him to keep inside of her each time his dick slid out of her even a little bit.

Meanwhile she could feel his dick suddenly becoming ever so slightly larger, not much but to her it felt like he grew three times his size inside of her, filling her passage to the brim.

But all this pleasure took its toll on the pair of them, as they began to pant loudly from their love making.

"Starlight… I'm about…" He panted, wanting to warn her.

 **(I can feel you… I'm about to as well!)** She whispered tiredly. **(Inside of me… do it inside!)**

"But… what if…" He whispered as she stared at him with a warm smile.

 **(Don't worry… if it happens… we'll think of something!)** She moaned assuredly. **(Just come… cum inside of me!)**

With that declaration he nodded and pulled her close, and soon hilted one more time, but this time he felt himself expel his 'essence' inside of her womb. She too moaned in pleasure, feeling herself expelling her own 'essence' on him, even as she gripped him tightly to keep herself locked with him.

After a few minutes they came down from their sexual high, and stared at each other lovingly.

Neither of them noticed a very tiny camera in the corner of the room watching them.

(Carmella's and Mienshao's PoV)

Carmella watched from the park on her video screen everything taking place in their temporary home, and sighed as she watched her little brother become a man with his Pokemon Partner.

" **I guess that proves our suspicions."** Mienshao said calmly to her through her Poke Translator. **"He's officially mated with a Pokemon and broken the trust oath between Human and Pokemon. So what's the plan?"**

She pulled out her communicator as she watched Cynder and Starlight staring each other in their eyes, looks of love written all over their faces.

"Yea, George, this is Carmella, finished my watch over my little bro." She said calmly. "Based on all the evidence, from personal observations and private observations, Ranger Cynder…" She said as the two in question began sharing a warm and gentle kiss with each other, and the Latias shedding what looked like tears of joy as she smiled from the kiss.

"Is on the legit side, I see nothing to possibly convince me that he is in any way, in a sexual relationship or even abusing the trust of Starlight his Latias Pokemon Partner. From what I can see, they appear to have a healthy relationship, no more different than that found between a young trainer and his first starter Pokemon. They may be a little friendlier than that, but there's nothing to suggest they are anything else but good friends. You can take him off the suspect list George."

 _{Got it Carmella, by the way, you got any plans this Saturday?}_ He asked her.

"Fraid so George, I've got movie tickets, it's been seven months since I've had time to relax, you guys keep me and Cynder busy!" She said with a chuckle. "Alright, I'm going off the grid for tonight, I'm beat, doing surveillance is a long chore."

 _{Got it girl, sleep tight!}_ He said before she hung up.

She stood up and stretched before killing and deleting the video feed on her screen, just as the couple in question were lying down, both with looks of happiness on them.

"What headquarters doesn't need to know won't hurt them!" She said to her partner. "He isn't abusing her, and he isn't raping her, so I don't think we can call him a Pokephile."

" **Yes… but the law does state that people who have intercourse with Pokemon are to be arrested!"** Mienshao stated as they stared at the night sky. **"But… if that's what you want to do, I have no objections to keeping my mouth quiet."**

"Good, because if you did you tattletale…" She said as she slipped her hand into her short pocket, and pulled out a condom. "I'd have to start using these instead of the pill!"

" **Put that away someone might be watching!"** He said, quickly looking around them.

She chuckled as she slipped it back into her pocket. "Come on darling, let's go find a nice… quiet spot…" She said sweetly. "Then we can finally… relax…"

" **You are still on the pill right?"** He asked her quietly as he followed behind her.

"Yep, so you can have all the fun you want tonight!" She said with a smile. "And before I forget…"

She pulled out a pair of small rings in the shape of a Pokeball and slipped one on her index finger while he slipped the other on his own. She only wore it once a year, and this was the day she always wore it on.

"Happy anniversary… love." She said happily as she moved closer to her Mienshao partner, both in marriage and in the field.

" **Happy anniversary to you as well… my love."** Mienshao said happily as he walked beside his human wife, happy that the night was theirs to do as they wished.


	18. Primarina (F)

=From the Author=

=I wrote this one because I am a diehard Popplio fan, and with all the hate, dislike, and obvious backlash that the starter line has received, I simply had to write this to show what I feel, this Pokemon would feel if it 'felt' for that trainer, that it would truly open its heart to…=

 _No matter how numerous the dark storm clouds may become, crashing you with bolts of lightning and oceans of rain, remember that there will always be a single ray of sun, that will always shelter you through it all~_

= The Siren's Song of the Heart =

= Human (T.K.) / Primarina (Serena)=

*Narrator*

[The Alolan Region… a collection of beautiful islands in a tropical environment, situated on the globe in the most ideal location to allow nearly every possible temperate environment possible. And among these various islands, rest a particular island where we find our hero for this journey into a small corner of the Pokemon World. Not every hero is seen as one though, because our hero today is not what you would picture a hero doing!]

[In the Alolan Region, trainers are chosen at the age of eleven, and each year three are picked to begin their journey of discovery! What that journey entails though, is completely up to them, some will take the various island challenges. Others however, will choose their own path, carve out their own future.]

[Not every adventure is the same, not every journey is heroic, and not every trainer encounters the great legends of the world, the myths of the past, or even insurmountable odds that one would expect from a journey! In fact, our hero in this journey, will find himself doing none of these things, but nevertheless, he will become a hero to someone…]

[Assuming he gets to his local school in time!]

(T.K's PoV)

"Oh man, I'm sooooo going to be late!" T.K. yelled as he raced from his home as fast as his legs could, down the dirt path to town. "Of all the stupid dreams I could have had, I had to have one in which I threw a Pokeball of all things!"

It was true, today was the most important day of his life so far, and he had gone to sleep right on time so he could wake up properly, one time. Unfortunately, his dreams decided to give him something else to do in his sleep, and in his excitement to finally have received a congratulations letter, saying he was qualified to get a Pokemon, he had had a dream about meeting said Pokemon.

And in that dream, he had thrown his Pokeball to release his new partner, what that was he didn't remember now, maybe a Geodude or a Vulpix, but all he knew was that he woke up weary eyed, and to the sight of his destroyed alarm clock. He seriously regretted getting a Pokeball themed alarm clock now, as he barely had five minutes from when he woke up before he was late.

"Of all the days I tell mom to let me wake up by myself, it had to be the day I break my alarm clock in my sleep, on the most important day of my life!" He yelled as he pounded down the road, past many houses, running as fast as he could.

He stood at roughly four foot seven inches, shorter than the average in his class, and his hair was a dark brown, so dark it was almost black. His green eye color he got from his mother, and he owed his father a thanks for how much his hair grew. He's had to cut his hair three times a year just to keep it under control. But overall, he was a pretty decent looking kid from what his mom said, but that's his mom's opinion. All the other girls in his class said he was a bit of a dope.

He was also not the most physically fit kid in his class of ten, and his being very exhausted from not properly exercising was proof of it.

"I swear; I'm jogging more often now!" He gasped as he ran faster.

He went to a school that really was a local scientist's home, some woman from another region called Professor Papaya. She had been teaching there for several years now, educating everyone about the local Pokemon species primarily, but also everything else one expects from school, math, science, art, and everything in between. She only taught at most ten students at a time. With them going to her home for classes twice a week, and giving them a mountain of homework to compensate for the lack of daily classes while she taught other students the other days of the week.

But the one thing she did, and she was licensed to do, was distribute Pokemon starters to legal aged students under her, assuming they qualified. She had given them all a whole week to prepare for the test, and while he had studied his butt off for it, the test had been more about 'opinions', and 'thoughts' about Pokemon. It had asked questions like, "Do you think this Pokemon is 'cute', 'ugly', 'funny', 'weird', 'awesome' and a lot of other things.

It even asked what he thought Pokemon 'thought' about people under various conditions, from trainers calling them rude names based on its appearance, or even giving them massive praise for 'minor' things, like waving hi to them.

He didn't know how one could 'fail' the test, but apparently seven of his classmates did, because only three were allowed at any point in the year to qualify for a Pokedex, and a Pokemon.

"And here I am going to be late!" He yelled as he turned a corner and rushed down the side path leading to where he went for classes. "Oh please oh please let me still be able to get a Pokemon!"

As he ran he felt his legs burning up, but he still pushed onward when the Professor's 'slightly' larger home came into view. No sooner did he reach the door, without slowing down, that it opened and an arm reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and swing him into the building, and brought him to a sudden stop.

"Your fifteen minutes late T.K., but your right on time in my books boy!" Papaya said with a grin, smiling proudly at him with her flaming orange hair, and very stained lab coat. "So now that your finally here, how about you three finally prepare to meet your future Pokemon partners so the rest of your classmates can finally have class?"

"Sorry Professor, I broke my alarm clock in my sleep…" He said, his voice growing quiet as he explained why he was late.

"It's alright, I've had nights like that myself!" She said with a smile.

Unfortunately, his classmates all giggled and laughed at him, saying he was such an 'idiot'.

"It's always the dopey one that's late isn't it?" One of his classmates said in one of the seats.

"He never knows when to not be dopey!" Someone else said.

That got a chuckle from everyone as he walked red faced to the front of the rows of seats where the other two receiving Pokemon were waiting impatiently.

"Alright now everyone, settle down!" Papaya said cheerfully, apparently ignoring the rude comments of his classmates. "Now you three, I've chosen you out of your classmates to receive a Pokemon partner. This is the biggest responsibility you three will ever receive in your young lives right now, and I've chosen you because I feel you are the most responsible of all your classmates."

"And yet one of us was fifteen minutes late." William whispered behind Papaya's back as she turned around to pick up her bag.

His face turned even redder from embarrassment at that, as everyone began giggling at him again.

"Alright everyone, settle down, and you three take a look at these three Pokeballs I've got here with me!" Papaya declared as she placed the three Pokeballs on her desk, which was really her living room table. "In these three Pokeballs, are three different types of Pokemon, they're types are 'Water', 'Fire', and 'Flass'!"

"Flass?" Rem asked curiously. "What type is that; I've never heard of it?"

"It's my word for Grass and Flying type, I just wanted to hear how it sounded out loud!" She said with a laugh. "Now then, the Pokemon species are called, Litten, Rowlet, and Popplio! Litten is the fire type, Rowlet is the grass and flying type, and Popplio is the water type. Based on what I've just told you, which of these will you three choose for your partner?"

"I don't need to think about it, I already know who I want!" William said. "I want Litten, he's so cool! He's like a fire breathing cat!"

"Yea, I know what Rowlet looks like too, my brother got one for his partner, and it was so cute, I want Rowlet as my partner too!" Rem said happily.

As Rem and William were each given a Pokeball, he T.K. looked down at the solitary Pokeball left, and smiled happily as he said he wanted Popplio. The only problem, he didn't know what Popplio looked like, as he wanted to be surprised on what Pokemon were given to qualified, handpicked trainers.

"There you go T.K." Papaya said as she handed him Popplio's Pokeball. "If you want to meet your partner, you'll have to wait until 'after' class… which reminds me of two things, one, here are your Pokedex's, I just finished setting them up for you three, so take care of them, I can't fix them if they get damaged and if they're stolen or lost I won't replace them!"

With that he and the other two were handed three Pokedex's.

"And as for the second thing, let's get back to our lesson from last week, now take out your fifteen-page paper I asked for a week ago, chop chop!" She said in her usual serious manner as he and the other two took their seats.

As he sat down he realized that, with a huge sudden jump, that he wasn't carrying his backpack.

"Uh… Professor Papaya…" He whispered as everyone began taking out their papers.

"Let me guess, you were in such a rush to get here because you were late, that you forgot to bring your homework?" She said with a grin, which caused everyone to chuckle at him. "Alright, since you were honest about why you were late, and your reasons for being late, I'll let you come back later with your paper and won't outright kill you because of it!"

With that he simply sat there and stared at the new Pokeball he had on his desk, with his new partner waiting to meet him. He ignored all of his classmates making fun of him, because for him, he was just happy to have been given a Pokemon partner.

(Hours later)

"Alright show us your Pokemon!" Everyone was saying as they all clustered around them outside of Papaya's house.

"Yea show us!"

"Alright then, come on out Litten!" William said.

"You too Rowlet!" Rem also said.

"Come on out Popplio!" T.K. said happily.

As one, all three released their Pokemon, and in three flashes of light, a peach colored owl with a green leaf-like bow tie appeared in front of Rem. Then a black and red fur colored cat appeared in front of William. Finally, a blue sea lion Pokemon with a pink nose and light blue frill appeared in front of T.K.

Instantly both of them got 'awws' and 'cools' from the many students.

But while William and Rem were holding theirs and showing off their Pokemon, the adorable comments ended when they looked at T.K. and Popplio, who were both eyeing each other with, apparently, the same smiling expression that they both had for each other.

"So where's the your Pokemon?" Someone asked as T.K. picked up his water starter.

" **Pop!"** Popplio barked happily, waving at them with one fin.

"Uh, right here?" He said nervously.

"You sure, because I don't see any difference between you two!" Someone else said, which got everyone laughing.

(Popplio's PoV)

Popplio looked around at all of the children around its trainer, many of them laughing, some of them pointing at him, and kept on smiling proudly, showing off just how impressive it was to everyone.

 ***Yea, surely everyone thinks my trainer is awesome!*** It thought happily.

Unfortunately, the next words that came out, weren't nearly what was expected.

"I can't understand how someone who's late, forgets his homework, and barely exercises gets a Pokemon!" Someone said as they gasped for breath. "But now that I see the options, you can 'keep' your 'partner'!"

"Such a silly Pokemon, what about it is 'cute' or 'cool'?" Someone else asked.

"Look at that nose, it's about as 'cute' as a Garbodor!" Another kid yelled, and that was when the laughing intensified.

(T.K.'s PoV)

"Hey, leave my Pokemon alone!" T.K. said.

He could take them making fun of him, but his Pokemon didn't deserve to be made fun of. The poor little guy hadn't even said two words and they were already making fun of him? Just because he 'looked' funny to them?

However, before he could say more or anyone else could counter, the Professor stepped out and told them all to head home and let her get to work. "Don't forget T.K., I want you to come back with your report!" She said as everyone went home.

So with that, everyone began heading home, and he walked home alone, holding his Popplio in his arms.

" **Pop…"** Popplio said with a sigh, and he looked down to see his pokemon looking a little down.

"Hey now, don't look so bad, those guys have no idea what they're talking about!" He said, making his partner look up at him. "I get made fun of all the time, but just you wait, when they see how awesome you are, they'll be the ones laughing!"

" **Pop!"** Popplio cried out happily as they made their way home.

(Thirty minutes Later)

"So let me get this straight, when you and Popplio were fetching your homework, you left your Pokedex on the table, and because you forgot to tell your mom that it was there, when she went to put a heavy box on the table, she cracked and smashed it?" Papaya asked with an exasperated expression even as she was reading his homework. "Why T.K., why do you always act like a dope some days? I know you have potential boy, but you need to be more mindful of your surroundings!"

"I'm sorry ma'am…" He said sadly as Popplio sat in his lap.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be saying anything bad, I did some stupid stuff in my younger days." She said with a laugh. "Did I ever tell you about the time I tried to arm wrestle a Machamp? Didn't go well for me, didn't go well for my Ego either, couldn't show my arm or my face in public for three weeks." After she finished joking she looked at him more seriously. "Well I can't help you fix it sadly, nor can I replace it, like I warned you. I'm afraid you can't do the Island challenges if that was what you were planning to do in the future."

"But what can I do then?" He asked as Popplio looked up at them.

"You'll figure it out T.K." She said. "In any case, what did you decide to name Popplio? Or are you not going to name your partner?"

He looked at his starter and instantly came up with a dozen names, but the one that stuck out most to him was what he told her. "I think I was going to name him Rudolf." He said.

"Rudolf, why are you naming her Rudolf, that's a boy's name?" Papaya asked in confusion.

"Wait, my Popplio's a girl, but I thought all starter Pokemon you gave were boys?" He asked suddenly.

"Sometimes I give girl Pokemon." She said with a shrug. "So same question kid, name?"

At that he looked down at the 'girl' in his lap, and said girl smiled and wagged its tail fin at him. "Well, now that I know better, I guess I can call 'her'… Serena?" He asked. "Do you like the name Serena?"

" **Popplio!"** Serena said happily, clapping its fins together to show its approval.

"Awesome, nice to meet you Serena, now T.K. I have a little favor I'd like to ask of you." Papaya said. "Do me a favor, and don't tell anyone I gave you a 'female' Popplio. Keep it a secret between 'us' okay?"

"Uh, alright, but why?" He asked her.

"Well, you can be my test subject!" She said cheerfully. "You see, I've always wanted to study Pokemon and Human interactions under weird circumstances, it's a hobby of mine that I can't do because I'm teaching! So I'd like to use you as a test subject for my research! Would you be alright with that T.K.?"

 _ **~It's our first true day, to be one and the same, my courage told me…~**_

 _ **~That I will meet, the one you see, who'll understand me…~**_

 _ **~Despite the waves of hurt and pain, I'll wade through them…~**_

 _ **~Together we will find our way, through any sea…~**_

*Narrator*

[At that time, both he and Serena were more confused about what Professor Papaya was saying when she said they would be her 'test subjects', but every week they reported to her about what they did together during their time, and soon all was forgotten. But one thing that never changed about their weekly routine, was the name calling and jabs T.K. received from his fellow classmates.]

[Not only did he become a klutz and a dope, he also became known as the 'dopey idiot' of their class, because he always had 'Serena' his Popplio partner beside him. While his treatment was always the same, as was expected because he was used to it, Serena began receiving her fair share of names. She became a 'clown' Pokemon to everyone, despite how hard she could be seen practicing her various bubble attacks and water gun shots. No matter what she did, it seemed nobody thought her 'training' was serious training.]

[But three years later, everything began changing for Serena and T.K.]

(Serena's Pov)

"Serena, how did we get in this mess?" T.K. asked her as they stared down a group of seven Geodudes, with a Graveler to boot.

" **I don't know T.K., but stay behind me!"** She barked back to him, but of course he was a human, and all he heard was, **"Popplio pop, pop popplio!"**

They had been on a field trip with the rest of their class, and both she and T.K. had separated from the group to go and search for some new plant specimens to research for his art project. Since he couldn't take on the challenges of the islands, he and she had to find something else to aim for, so he was trying to become an artist in the Alolan islands.

Unfortunately, they had made the mistake of straying too near Geodude and Graveler territory, and now they were surrounded by the many rock type Pokemon.

It had been three years since he and she became partners, and in that time they had not really 'battled' as the other two who had received Pokemon partners had with their partners. Instead, she had spent her time 'training', waiting for the day when she got her chance to battle.

Well, this was her time, her chance, her big moment to prove everyone wrong, at long last, that she was not just a 'stupid clown' Pokemon. This was when she would demonstrate her true power!

"Well, if we have to fight our way out, then at least we have the advantage, you're a water and their all ground types!" T.K. told her, and she was in agreement, these were by far her best chances she'd ever have with no real battle experience.

" **Alright then!"** She barked cheerfully, and without any direction, began to go into her attack.

First she sprayed a blast of water gun at one of the Geodudes, then she created a strong bubble of water, and slapped it with her tail at an entire group of them. Upon contact it exploded and doused them all in water, instantly causing them all pain.

Then as their opponents began to retaliate, she sprayed yet another with a water gun, and formed a second powerful bubble filled with water, before slapping 'it' into the Graveler and remaining Geodude.

Seconds later it exploded on contact, just like the first one, and badly hurt all of the rock Pokemon on contact, driving them back. As they realized their mistake, all of the Geodudes and Graveler began retreating, without any of them launching a single attack.

"Way to go Serena, they didn't even get a chance to make a move!" T.K. yelled proudly, and she beamed back at him with gratitude.

She had been working on her fighting style for over two years, and no matter how many times people told her that she was wasting her time, or that her 'training' was pointless, she knew it would be worth the effort.

The simple fact that her trainer just complimented her, and that she had protected him, was all the reward she needed.

But then her body began to glow!

(T.K.'s PoV)

As Serena's body began glowing, he watched as his small Popplio partner began to grow in size, no longer was she a mere one-foot-tall, now she had doubled in height. After her evolution ended, his happy, hardworking partner had changed very little on the outside. Though she was still mostly blue, her dark blue skin was now light blue, and her small happy snout was slightly smaller, but still had that pink nose on it. She also had gained little hair-like ears, and her little frill was now a three layered frill along the middle of her body, resembling a tutu dress.

" **Brionne!"** Serena cheered happily, jumping up to him and making him catch her in his arms.

"Whoa… your… a little heavier there Serena!" He said as she nuzzled him happily.

" **Brionne brionne!"** She said happily.

"I guess that fight with those Geodudes and Graveler must have been what you needed to evolve!" He said with a laugh, now feeling happy simply because his partner was smiling so much. "Want to go show off to everyone now?"

" **Brionne!"** She said with a happy nod.

Minutes later they rejoined with the rest of his class as he found some plants to look at, no longer really thinking about his art project, only thinking about showing off to everyone how his Pokemon had protected him.

Unfortunately, when he showed everyone how his starter had evolved protecting him from some Geodudes and a Graveler, all everyone could say was…

"I think your Pokemon looked better when it didn't evolve!" One of his classmates said with a giggle. "I didn't know you liked 'girly' Pokemon!"

"If that's the Pokemon that fought a bunch of Geodudes and a Graveler alone, they must have been pretty weak to lose to such a 'girly' Pokemon!" Another classmate said.

As everyone giggled all he could do was silently take it all.

This was how it had been, they made fun of him, taunted him for being such a dork, and called him out for having such a dorky looking Pokemon. Now it seemed they were all going to make fun of him for having a 'girly' looking Pokemon.

" **Brionne Brionne, Brionne Brionne~!"** Serena began saying happily, dancing around in a circle as if it didn't have a care in the world.

"It doesn't even care that we're making fun of it, what kind of Pokemon did you pick T.K.?" A girl asked, barely able to contain her laughter. "Even William's Pokemon became upset with me when I said it was too 'edgy'!"

"Can't you all leave my Pokemon alone…?" He asked quietly, trying to save some face.

Fortunately, at that moment, Papaya walked over with her hair full of seaweed and carrying fresh examples of underwater plant life, before anyone could say anything else. Soon they were all given their assignments and were allowed to leave.

Both he and Serena remained behind to ask her, yet again, why she allowed them all to make fun of him and Serena.

"T.K. when you get older, the one thing you're going to learn is that people are idiots." Professor Papaya said with an apologetic sigh. "I know you hate it, but this is a part of growing up. I could punish them all for making fun of you, but all that will do it get them to do it behind your back or when you're out of ear shot."

" **Brionne!"** Serena said happily as she sidled up next to him, giving him a happy nuzzle.

"Besides, if you really want them to stop, you have to show them that you 'aren't' what they say you are." She told him now more seriously. "They call you a dork because you tend to show up barely a few minutes before class starts. They call you silly because you never stand up for yourself. T.K. if you aren't going to make them stop, then they'll continue acting like this to you and Serena. As for calling Serena a girly Pokemon, well Brionne is called the Pop Star Pokemon, and her species is very feminine, so there's nothing to be done about that."

He sighed, and looked down at Serena, who smiled and waved at him happily, and he got a little warm inside and pet her head in gratitude.

"Yea, I suppose so…" He relented.

"There you go little dude, so prove everyone wrong and stop being such a kid!" Papaya said happily, slapping him on the back. "If you two want to show off what you really are, then show us all what you really are! Then everyone will start respecting you better, and they'll learn to stop making fun of you."

" **Brionne!"** Serena said with a nod.

 _ **~They laugh at us, throw taunts and worse, and they say what we are not…~**_

 _ **~They don't see our hearts, their words just hurt us, and they claim what we won't be…~**_

 _ **~But they cannot create what we will be… and you'll see…~**_

 _ **~Yet I will show them all, the truth that is… our beautiful souls…~**_

(Three Years Later)

*Narrator*

[Three years after Serena evolved, both Serena and T.K. had changed from what they were when he was fourteen years old. After all of that time T.K. had shaped up and changed his habits, his studying changed, and he soon became the top of the class, rapidly rising to become the star student in Papaya's seventh generation class since moving to the Alolan Region.]

[However, during those three years, Brionne still continued to be a thorn in T.K.'s social life, as everyone made fun of him for having a 'girly' Pokemon. Not just her feminine figure, but her attitude, as nothing anyone said ever made her be anything less than cheerful. Further adding fuel to the image, she was constantly seen dancing, practicing her dance routines, and even dancing alongside her trainer even when all he did was practice his artwork and now his music interests.]

[Once more, it all began to change though, one again… one dark calm night.]

(T.K.'s PoV)

It was late and he was finishing studying for an important display that he was planning for graduation next year. It was going to be a big performance that he and Serena would put on, combining all of his art work, his new musical works, and finally his Pokemon's dance moves.

But it was still incredibly difficult when, as he wrote his piece, he kept on accidentally writing in phrases like, 'Too Happy' and 'Too Girly' into the lyrics.

"Wish I could go one week without them making fun of Serena." He muttered bitterly.

For the last six years he has kept Serena's name, and gender, a secret, as Professor Papaya asked him to do as a kid. When he asked why she still wanted him to do that even now, she just wanted to keep on learning as much about Human and Pokemon interaction as she could, as she can't study it properly while being a teacher, despite also being a professor.

And out of respect, he kept his promise, but not a week went by when he wished he could just tell 'everyone' to leave her alone. The only reason they kept making fun of her was because they all thought she was a boy, and after research, he learned that her species was indeed male dominant.

But that alone should not have been enough to condemn her to such treatment.

In fact, he wondered why she kept on acting so happy despite all the rudeness she got constantly, until he read up on her species.

Brionne will never show its sadness or despair, it will always have a positive attitude he'd read.

"I hope she doesn't just bottle it up…" He said out loud, now actually worried that perhaps his Serena was indeed bottling it up.

Straining is eyes he looked at his lyrics and put down his paper, unable to focus anymore and deciding to go to bed.

As he went to his room he thought for a moment he heard the faintest of a whimper inside of his room, and listened intently to see what it was.

" **Br… onnie…"** Came the faint cry of his starter.

Thinking that perhaps she was crying, he turned the knob to try and talk to his Pokemon. But just as he opened his door he saw his starter sitting on his bed with her usual happy grin, waving at him with a fin.

" **Brionne!"** She yipped happily, clearly expecting him to join her.

"Serena, were you crying just now before I entered?" He asked.

(Serena's PoV)

Serena shook her head and pretended that she hadn't been crying. But the truth was that she had been, and she didn't want her trainer to think she was.

Yet no matter how much she smiled, no matter how many times she giggled or laughed, or pretended otherwise, the words of the other 'idiots' her trainer called classmates would not leave her head. For so many years she's had to endure it, and all she could do was take the insults, the verbal jabs, the taunts, everything.

All for the sake of not making her T.K.'s image even worse.

" **I'm fine!"** She yipped in assurance, smiling and nodding.

For a moment she had expected him to just nod and throw off her moment of sadness off as some grunt or something. But by now, she knew that he was too smart to be fooled by that act, he had caught her at her most vulnerable for only a fraction. She had kept her sadness in for all this time, but there were moments where she let her sadness out just so she could 'cry'.

It wasn't her fault that her Trainer had picked 'her' for a partner, and not her cooler, more 'awesome' grass and fire starter brethren when he first had the chance. Instead, he had chosen 'her', and his reward for all this time was taunts, jeers, insults, and names.

Despite all their hard work to change their minds, one issue remained the same, 'her'. As long as she was still the same, they would make fun of her. Which is what she was most sad about, if only she weren't there, then he would be better off.

She had often debated just running away, leaving her trainer so that he wouldn't be made fun of, but each time she saw him paint images of her, write stories about her, and now writing a song with her as the centerpiece, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too important to him, both as a friend and his partner.

"Serena… we've been together for almost seven years now; you know you can tell me if something's wrong." He said as he walked over and sat down next to her.

She smiled and continued to pretend nothing was wrong, but already she felt the cracks appearing. She knew that he knew, she couldn't hide her frown for much longer. But she didn't want to show it, she did not want her trainer to think she was sad.

If there was one, single soul, that she didn't want to disappoint, it was him.

He had so much faith in her, cared so much for her, and above all treasured more than anything else, it was 'her'. She could not, would not, and refused to, show her sadness to him. She was his smiling beacon in the day, whenever he was sad, she made him smile, and that was all she wanted to see of him.

Smiles.

" **Brionne brionne!"** She said with a smile, shaking her head and trying to pretend nothing was wrong again.

Still, he didn't buy it, and she knew it. "Serena… I know you are always happy, it's in your species' nature to be happy. But even I know that you feel sadness, pain, just like everyone else." He said gently, picking her up and holding her. "Please… tell me, if anything is making you feel sad. You can tell me anything Serena. If there's anyone you can trust it's me…"

At that, the cracks began to grow, her barrier of smiles and laughter, of cheers and joy, began to crumble bit by bit. Remembering all the names he's been called because of her, remembering all of the insults and jeers he's endured, and everything else all because he was such an 'idiot' for picking her as his partner.

Yes, he was an idiot before, but him picking her made his situation even worse, because he had been chosen to get a Pokemon, and was made fun of because he was such a 'dork' as a kid. Now he was more responsible, he wasn't a dork, but still because he has her, he was made fun of.

If only she weren't there... then…

She sniffed, once, then twice.

Then she finally let down her barrier of smiles, laughter, and joy, and began to cry into her trainer's lap.

" **I'm sorry you have 'me' for a Pokemon!"** She moaned sadly, feeling him petting her and scratching her back. **"If only I weren't here… you would be a normal human! Nobody would be making fun of you…"**

"It's alright to feel sad Serena, there's nothing wrong with being sad." He said softly as she continued to cry, hiccupping with each wave of tears.

" **It's just… why do they make fun of me?"** She asked him quietly.

As she wept and cried in his arms, he continued to hold her close, and even though she knew he couldn't understand a word she was saying to him, the message still got through to him somehow.

"It isn't your fault Serena, nothing is always your fault, and you shouldn't ever blame yourself for anything bad happening." He said gently. "And you shouldn't be ashamed or afraid to cry, no matter what you may be sad about. We're all sad now and then, and if your sad about anything, go ahead and cry, that just shows everyone that you have feelings to. Even the best of people, Pokemon, anyone or anything can 'feel' sad sometimes."

With that she felt the last of her walls crumble, she knew she could trust him, she always knew, but she just wanted to not show him her sadness. But as she looked up at him, and continued to cry, she felt something else spark inside of her.

What that something was she didn't know, but as she looked at her human, and saw his warm comforting smile, his soft and gentle eyes that made her feel happy, and finally feeling his hands soothing her shaking trembles from her crying. She felt her hiccups from crying stop, and another strange feeling taking place.

It wasn't joy, it wasn't happiness exactly, and it was most definitely not sadness.

But all of that was washed away, at least for a tiny moment, as her body began to glow.

 _ **~I'll be his gentle breeze, and his warm flame, and I'll be all he deserves in life…~**_

 _ **~Now it is time to show them all, I will be the greatest star of all…~**_

 _ **~They will all see, that I'm worthy, of all the praise they should have said…~**_

 _ **~We will be we, and only 'we', and they'll see, just what we're meant to be!~**_

(One Year Later)

*Narrator*

[One year later, when graduation arrived, all of the students gathered outside of Papaya's house near the ocean for the graduation festival with all of the graduee's friends and family. During that year, one particular Pokemon had been missing, Serena, T.K.'s 'girly' partner.]

[But as everyone sat down and T.K. was the last one to show off his Graduation Project, everyone soon would learn of what had become of his 'girly' partner.]

(T.K.'s PoV)

As William finished his project, T.K. felt his throat clench up, hoping that all of his presentations were ready. Soon Papaya declared that it was his turn to give his project, and the crowd of people began clapping and cheering for him as he took the sandy stage next to the ocean.

 _*I hope your ready Serena…*_ He thought as his pictures were all pulled out with him.

He gave a nod to Papaya, and she hit the button for his music player, and instantly his song that he had been working on all year began playing.

" **It's my final day, to shy away from all the names…"** His music voice sang as he began going to his paintings to lift them up. **"Troubled years, they lay behind, the taunts and jeers… but they are not what shaped who I've become…"**

" **You laughed at us, you taunted us… and you told us what we were not… but only 'we' can decide what we will soon become…"**

He began lifting pictures, one at a time… the first one showing him and Popplio, happy and smiling, waving to the world. Then the next one was revealed, a picture of Popplio bravely standing her ground, protecting him from Geodudes, all of which had names like 'Silly', 'Dopey', 'Ugly', and others painted all over them. The third showed a similar image, with notes from his classmates with words like, 'idiot', 'stupid', 'wimpy', and so on.

" **We'll reach for the sky, and we'll burn hotter than fire… and we will prove we're brighter! We'll stand up to the thunder storms and surf on through the tides you made… no matter how hard…"** His voice sang out, with the music playing every second. **"We will face the trials, get through the fires, for our souls are tireless. We once took the blames, endured the shame, let them shape what we were. Yet they should not have made what we once were."**

His next few pictures showed Brionne, as she happily smiled from his lap, waving hi as he scratched her head. The next one showed Brionne dancing and giggling, despite being in the rain next to him with words like 'girly', 'silly', and a host of other words raining around them.

" **We are not the same, we're proud of who we are, we will show all that we are and not let this rain deter us any longer! We will soar higher and burn much brighter then all those who came before… now it is time to turn the tide…"**

He came to his final picture and revealed it to be a beautiful Pokemon, with flowing light blue hair, white upper torso with matching colored fins and a dark blue tail, with a pearl like crown and star shaped pins. It was smiling gently at them, alongside its trainer, and written above the pair were their names, with every one of his classmates gasping as they saw the name of his Pokemon.

Serena.

As if on cue, Serena emerged from the sea behind him, gently crawled next to him and stared out at the crowed with him.

" **We are not idiots, we aren't fools to be mocked… and you will see, that we're worthy, to be who we want to be!"**

As the song began to slow down Serena opened her voice and began to 'sing', a sad but proud melody, going in tune with his own music. Her voice made everyone, especially those who made fun of her and him, feel guilty inside, down to their very core. For all the years they endured because of her looks and his foolishness, she let out through her song how 'they' felt inside, and let the audience feel that inner pain.

It was a song that touched everyone, and as the song finally concluded, and Serena stopped singing, she and him took a bow to the applause that followed.

 _ **~He had faith in me, my trainer sees, I am truly what he needs…~**_

 _ **~So I will fly toward the sky, and burn brighter than the azure sea…~**_

 _ **~I will shine on in the brightest night, and prove he was right…~**_

 _ **~He believed in me, now you will see, that I am worthy, to be his everything! ~**_

(Serena's PoV)

Several minutes later found her and T.K. heading on down to the beach, late at night as the starry night sky shone up above. She herself was following directly behind him, using her paws to walk alongside him while her lower body dragged behind. His parents were taking home his artwork and music while he and she went for a relaxing celebratory visit to the beach, where they had gone many times in the past to just get away from everyone and be alone.

"Typical, only after we graduate does anyone really apologize to us." T.K. said to her as they reached the beach. "Oh well, at least we don't have to be with any of them now." Minutes later they had reached their favorite spot. "Man, it's a good thing nobody else comes here… I remember throwing a lot of tempers here when it was just us over the years…"

However, while 'he' was busy talking and looking around at their special spot, she had not once taken her eyes off of him. Not even when they were walking, she had kept her eyes solely on him, gently smiling as she eyed her human.

She never said anything all this time, even after a year of feeling this warm, bubbling feeling in her heart, but even now she could not deny her feelings any longer.

She was in love with him.

When she was a Popplio and he a child, they had both been who they were, a klutzy kid and a hard working starter. They were made fun of, poked fun at, and been the laughing stock of his class. Instead of changing who they were, they simply stayed their course in life and continued to do what they wanted to do.

As a teenager and a Brionne, they had been laughed at, taunted, and cruelly misjudged for who they were. In response to this he had silently took all of the verbal abuse, ignoring everyone and working instead to prove everyone wrong. She on the other hand, hid behind a barrier of smiles, laughs, and dances.

Yet, only a year ago, when she finally let her defenses down, she had felt a strange spark appear in her heart, and its source had been as obvious as her evolution had been unexpected. Her trainer had touched her heart, sparked her love, and even now she felt such warmth simply sitting next to him as he sat down by the water's edge.

Only one 'small' issue was marring her warmth that she was feeling though, and that was that she did not know what her trainer 'felt', if anything.

But today, she decided she had waited long enough, she would find out just how he felt about her, even if she had to ask the only way she knew how.

(T.K. and Serena's PoV)

"You know Serena, I never realized how quiet it was here." He whispered to her as he sat down near the water's edge, taking his shoes and socks off to let his feet sit in the cool water. "Probably a good thing too…"

" **Yes… it is quiet here…"** She whispered softly to him. **"Pri… Primarina pri…"**

As he heard Serena whisper to him, he felt her lay her head on his shoulder and turned to see that she had laid her large body down next to him, and let her tail slip into the water as well. He would not have been surprised by this, as she had often sat next to him like this before, but it was the fact that she was staring right at him.

And the look in her eyes was not the usual look she used to give him.

"Uh… Serena?" He asked her quietly.

She merely smiled gently, before slowly blinking and batting her eyes at him.

" **Yes?"** She asked him. **"Pri?"**

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked her.

In response she winked even more slowly, before smiling even more widely.

"Uh… Serena?" He asked again, before she leaned closer to him, and planted her lips directly on his.

The instant she felt her human's lips, she knew deep down that they had been 'made' for each other. His mouth was a perfect fit for her own, and while his skin was soft, it only made her want even 'more', but she restrained herself because this move was her only option to find out how he felt.

As an artist, she knew that he'd get the message, and sure enough, as she pulled away, still smiling lovingly at him, she could see it in his eyes.

The message had been delivered.

"Serena?"

" **Yes?"** She replied softly. **"Si?"**

"Are you saying, I mean, how long have you…?" He asked quietly, nodding at her to finish what he was saying.

" **For a lot longer than I realized."** She replied. **"Primarina pri prima rina pri."**

They couldn't understand each other completely, but they both still had that same bond that all trainers and Pokemon have, in that they could 'somewhat' understand what the other said. She of course knew human words even if she couldn't speak them, and he could 'somewhat' understand what she said even if it sounded the same to him.

"And you're alright with this… I mean, feeling this way about me?" He asked her calmly. "Wouldn't you prefer to be with… one of your own kind? What I'm saying is… are you 'sure' you want 'me'?"

He knew that Pokemon weren't stupid, and when it came to issues of 'mating' or even choosing 'mates', they did not simply take one lightly. For her to choose 'him' as her mate meant that she had to be serious. While he knew he liked his Serena, and deep down would do anything to make her happy, he was unsure if he was truly the one she should be picking for something like 'this'.

Which is why he had to ask, if he was really the one she wanted.

She smiled even more gently and shook her head. **"I've already made my choice T.K."** She said sweetly. **"You are all I want in my life now… if you'll have me, then take me as yours… my beloved."**

And then she reaffirmed her answer by once more pressing her lips to his, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment even more, and seconds later she felt him respond in kind and put pressure on her own lips with his.

After a few minutes in which they simply continued to kiss, she felt him pull her body closer to him, putting one hand behind her neck and one on her back, and she in kind placed her two paws on either side of him, trying to get as close to her human as she could.

Her skin was extremely soft, similar to treated leather, but it still had some wetness to it that reminded him of sea shells that he'd find on the beach. As she pushed him onto his back, deepening the kiss, only separating from him to let him breathe before assaulting his mouth once again in pleasure, he began to rub his fingers through her blue hair. It felt to him like silk, very wet silk that easily parted for his fingers.

They stopped kissing after a few minutes, both of them blushing with how quickly they had gone into the act, but they both smiled and simply went back to kissing each other. They didn't need a heart filled confession from each other, they both knew what the other wanted. They had gone through enough troubles together, to know that they were meant to be together, and they wanted to be together.

 _ ***He makes me feel so warm…***_ Serene thought as her tail flapped on the ground, feeling herself starting to get aroused from the simple act of kissing.

While the kiss was sensational to her, she wanted to feel even more, and she got her wish as they simultaneously opened their mouths, and pushed their tongues into the other's. They shared their wetness with each other, and soon began to dance, caress, and share so much more intimacy with their desired lover.

" **Mhmm…"** She moaned blissfully, not realizing how wonderful he had tasted until now.

"Hmmhmm…" He moaned as well, loving how her tongue continued to dance and taste his, sharing space without hesitation.

It wasn't long though before she found herself unable to resist an instinct of her species, and she separated her mouth from his to sing.

" **Aoouuu, oooh aoouuu…"** She sang happily for all the world to hear.

For a Primarina, singing was more than a way to express feelings, it was a declaration for all to hear. But this song that she sang right now, was a special one, one she had been preparing for this moment.

It was a song that she would sing only for 'one' individual, only one would ever hear it, and it was one meant only for T.K.

It was a song only for her love to hear.

" **Oooaaouu, oooahoo… ahhhoooou~!"** She kept singing, letting her beloved human continue kissing her along her neck and body.

For several minutes she let him kiss her body, letting him kiss whatever and wherever he wanted, all the while singing her song that she had been preparing just for him.

But then she felt herself getting very hot in her lower body, and not just hot, but also very 'wet'.

T.K. too felt that hot and wet spot, he had been so busy kissing Serena that he hadn't noticed it first, but after feeling a wetness along his waist, he glanced down to see that she had been 'leaking' from her lower body onto his.

The source was coming from a slit on her lower body where her stomach met her tail, this slit had grown puffy and red, and the tiniest trail of juices were leaking from it. As he stared at it and she noticed him staring at it, she stopped singing entirely, becoming thoroughly embarrassed that she had revealed herself to him in such a way.

 _*I never realized it was there…*_ He thought to himself as he recalled all the numerous times he's held her over the years.

He's held her so many times, and not once did he ever suspect that her 'privates' were right there, this was honestly his first time ever seeing that special place.

" **T.K."** She whispered softly, making him look up at her, and seeing her blushing deeply. **"I want you now… so much now~."**

She wanted to mate with him, but she wanted to do it properly, in the water, where he could have free movement alongside her. So after a very quick nod from her head, indicating she wanted to do it in the water, he got the message and began to strip. As he did, she began to admire him again, paying close attention to how much he'd grown since his childhood years.

Where once he was barely taller than four feet, he now was close to six feet tall, and while he still didn't have nearly as much muscle as those who exercised a lot, all of his painting and music skills had given him flexible hands. Which she was eager to experience as they climbed into the cold water, making sure to stay close to the little ledge where he had left his clothes.

As they held each other close, she felt his hardened member, almost six inches in length from their lengthy and passionate kissing session, grace her entrance with its touch.

"Are you ready Serena?" He asked her, wanting her permission before proceeding.

" **I'm more than ready…"** She said happily, trying to restrain from shoving him in by use of her tail, which quivered in anticipation of their first time together. **"Claim me… I'm ready to be yours."**

With her consent given, he began to push into her sacred treasure, and felt warm and wet walls surround his dick.

" **Ahh~!"** She groaned, the feeling of something in her passage foreign to her, yet the pleasure she was feeling easily outstripped it.

He slid easily into her, the water and her own juices making her entrance very slippery, and giving him easy access to her womb. With each centimeter he slid into her she felt her walls stretch to accommodate him perfectly, and any part that was loose easily tightened to make her feel even more pleasure. Soon he hilted inside of her, and instead of waiting for her to adjust, she initiated the act of pushing him in and out by using her tail to expertly move him back and forth.

" **Ah… oh… forgive me…T.K.… I just can't help… myself~!"** She moaned to him, using her fins and tail to hold him closer, even as he held onto her lower body using his legs.

"Serene… your so… tight!" He cried out, loving how her passage seemed to bind him into a tight vice.

He began to push in and out of her Serena's sex, before pulling his Primarina into a passionate kiss, silencing both of their moans of pleasure.

Each time they pushed and pulled, Serena had to use her tail to keep them floating in the water. Meanwhile her flowing hair simply floated and frayed in whichever direction the water around them washed, and each time they rubbed against the ledge water sprayed everywhere. But still she could not believe how good it felt.

She had not had 'any' sexual experience, nothing, not even the slightest heat. Only in recent weeks had she found any inkling or desire to mate. Now that she was, she was acting like a sex starved female, pulling T.K. as close to her as she could with her paws, using her lower body and even her tail at times to wrap around him as much as possible.

At one point they went underwater for a brief moment, but in their lust filled state, the freedom of movement the water provided them meant he pushed even 'further' into her sex, going as far into her womb as her body could permit.

When they surfaced again for air, she pulled him back under so they could repeat it, and she contorted her body as much as she could to shove every 'inch' of his dick in her as physically possible.

It went on like this for several minutes, with them locking lips, taking a deep breath, and then going under water to ravage each other like feral creatures in some, lust filled mating ritual. Nothing else mattered to the two of them besides pleasing one another, and please each other they did.

Yet as they shoved at one another as rapidly as they could, both of them felt themselves suddenly stop moving, and felt his dick convulsing slightly in her, releasing streams of thick cum into her passage. Her walls, sensing the release of his orgasm, replied with their own, and began pulsing alongside his dick, shifting his seed further into her womb so it would pool.

They held each other still as they gasped and 'tried' recovering from their orgasmic love making.

 _ ***Oh… sweet… Arceus…***_ She thought, staring up at the sky as she kept a hold of him. _***I… want… 'more'…***_

She looked down at T.K. and saw that he too was exhausted, but when they both stared into each other's eyes and pulled each other into a kiss, she felt something else besides love and warmth in her heart.

She felt his dick still inside of her, and noticed it was still 'hard'.

Without further encouragement needed on her part, because she was still so tight and still felt so good to him, they both began yet another session, no less wild and no less intense then the first.

(Half an Hour Later)

They both pulled themselves, tiredly onto the small ledge and out of the water, and caught their breath while T.K. put his clothes on.

Once that was done he simply laid down on his back, and felt Serena pull herself over to lie down next to him.

"Serena… that was… the most… wonderful time… of my life." He whispered to her, looking into her blue azure eyes.

" **Yes it… was T.K."** She whispered back with a smile. **"It most… certainly was… my love."**

He nodded back and smiled as well. "I love you too Serena… my 'Primarina'…"

" **And I love you… my 'trainer'…"** She replied.

They both simply stared at each other, before they heard a rustling sound nearby, and turned suddenly to see a person with bright orange hair standing up and stretching.

"Yaaaaawn… Oh my aching back…" Professor Papaya groaned as she pulled sticks and leaves out of her hair. "That is what I get for sleeping on the ground with only three hours of rest."

"P… Professor Papaya?" T.K. asked incredulously, wondering if she had seen them.

"Huh… oh hi T.K., sorry if I startled you, I took a nap here like two hours ago and only just woke up…" She said as she scratched her eyes. "Ow… man… what was I 'lying' on?"

She reached down and pulled a scrunched box from the ground, and examined it with weary eyes.

"Huh, whatever, hey T.K. do me a favor and toss this out or something." She said as she tossed him the box while stretching. "I've got to head home; I need to sleep on a proper bed before my back breaks."

"But… why me?" He asked as he watched his Professor walk away from them, almost completely oblivious to them.

"Cause I asked nicely, and I'm too beat to care about that box." She moaned tiredly. "I'll be waiting for your report on how Serena inspired you for your project tomorrow for my research kid, thanks a bunch!"

With that they both stared at the Professor as she left them behind.

Then they both examined the box she had 'left' them with.

"Pokemon Pregnancy Assistant and Checker?" He read out loud to her. "Why would she be sleeping on this?"

Serena on the other hand, got his attention by touching him with one of her paws, and it was then he noticed that she was 'grinning' at him.

" **Well T.K…. you heard what the Professor said… let's do 'something' with it…"** She whispered sensually, leaning closer to him with a twinkle in her eyes, but now there was a prominent blush on her cheeks. **"Let's make an egg."**

-Edit-

Curse you Nintendo for releasing official names 'after' i upload, now i had to change names!


	19. Primarina (F) Pt 1

=From the Author=

=I know you might want a different Pokemon, but after my first run of Moon, I just had to once again dedicate a chapter for the starter line that very few liked from the moment it was first revealed. With that said, this particular one is dedicated to my own Starter, who helped me literally every step of my journey in Moon over the 13 days I spent in the story, from start to well past the finish.=

=Thank you Kailani… you out of my entire team never once failed me or ever let me down, even against Totem Lurantis=

 _Love is indeed a sickness, it clouds the mind and damages our way of thinking, yet no matter how much we try our best to deceive ourselves, we can never find a cure to it, because you can only cure a 'disease', and love is not a disease~_

= The Cure for Medicine (Pt 1) =

= Human (Jeremy) / Pokemon Primarina (Kailani) =

*Narrator*

[In the Alola Region, trainers at the age of 11 are given the chance to taken on the Island Challenge with their Pokemon. For most trainers, this journey isn't merely just gaining recognition or becoming more powerful with their Pokemon, it's a journey to discover who they are and what they want to become in life.]

[It also is no surprise that as the trial becomes increasingly difficult, many less skilled trainers eventually give up on their trials, and instead choose to pursue new careers alongside their Pokemon Partners!]

[Whether it is helping clear the local resorts of Pyukumuku, or even starting up berry harvesting businesses, Trainers learn more about themselves alongside their Pokemon and eventually start new and wondrous lives. Such is the wonder of the powerful bond found between Pokemon and their human partners in the Alola Region.]

(Jeremy's PoV)

"Today's our first day Kailani!" Jeremy said as he strolled into Hau'oli with his Popplio Starter held comfortably in his arms. "Today we take on the Island Challenges, those captains won't know what hit them when they see how strong we are!"

" **Pop!"** Kailani barked happily in response.

Indeed, today was his first day leaving home in Hau'oli City. He had just gone yesterday to choose his first Pokemon from the Island Kahuna Hala. When he first saw the little blue Sea Lion starter, he just instantly fell in love with her, though at the time he didn't know she was a 'she'. He just thought she was really cute, and so chose Popplio as his starter.

Then came the real test, the Pokemon choosing the trainer… apparently they were in sync and destined to be partners, because after only a moment's hesitation, she hopped over to him and smiled, indicating her approval.

After that, he called her Kailani, a name that meant 'of the sea'.

That was of course yesterday, and today was by far their most important, it was their first day as a true tag team. So before they actually went out and took on the island challenge, he was off to the mall to pick up some necessary supplies with the starting money his parents gave him.

"Let's see, we need potions… food, cooking tools…" He ticked off as he approached the mall, before looking down at his starter. "Hey, what do you eat by the way Kailani?"

" **Pop?"** She asked back.

"I really need to figure this out…" He whispered nervously, entering the mall with her still in his arms.

So they entered the mall and the first stop he made was to wherever they were selling potions and other medical supplies for both humans 'and' Pokemon. From there he asked what it was that Pokemon like Popplio eat, and learned that their diet consisted mostly fruits and other sea based vegetation, though they did also eat meat in the form of Wishiwashi.

After that trip he packed his bags and asked where the first trial was, and soon headed off to take on the first trial.

Though just as they were walking down by the ocean, he noticed a large group of people by the road. In total he and Kailani saw there were six of them, five of them were wearing skull caps and were flashing weird signs with their hands, they also had baggy clothes and wore bandanas that featured skulls on their faces.

As for the sixth, the sixth person looked nothing like the other five, wearing a colorful blue t-shirt and matching shorts, sporting heavy rimmed sunglasses and wearing a dark Tribly Hat.

"Hey, what are those guys up to?" He asked Kailani as they watched them.

" **Popplio…"** She responded in confusion as well.

They walked down a flight of stairs to get a closer look, and soon heard what they were saying.

"Yo, this dude thinkin he's got us figured, but he don't realize that he's outnumbered!" One of them yelled out in a cocky voice while the others laughed and some tossed Pokeballs aimlessly. "So why don't you just surrender fool, and hand over your Pokemon 'tool'!"

"You are the ones who are fools." The sixth guy responded. "Pokemon are not tools, they are our partners in life, and our friends in this world. We work together to make this world better, without them we are nothing."

"Yo, you hearin what this guy sayin, he soundin like he be trippin~!" A girl laughed loudly as the others laughed just as loud.

"You guys of Team Skull need to learn some manners, I know Guzmo isn't the brightest around, but even your boss should have told you about me!" The sixth guy said as he reached for a pair of Pokeballs on his belt.

"Yo, don't you be saying 'anything' bout Guzmo bro, you aint nearly good enough to speak his name yo!" The first guy said angrily.

"Team Skull, they're that gang of jerks we always hear about on the news!" Jeremy said to Kailani, now recognizing the skull caps and shirts. "Those guys are always picking fights and causing trouble, trying to steal Pokemon and sell them for money."

" **Pop!"** She barked furiously, instantly telling him she didn't like them.

"Yea, and they've got that guy outnumbered five to one!" He said as he ran down the steps faster. "Let's give him a hand!"

" **Popplio!"** She barked in agreement.

Moments later he jumped the last step and ran with Kailani to the group, and yelled out. "Hey, leave that guy alone!"

Everyone turned to look at him and Kailani who had jumped out of his arms in preparation for battle, everyone except the trainer he had arrived to rescue.

"Yo, who is this fool, thinkin he can just walk on in!" One of the Skull Thugs asked.

"Another twerp about to let us have his little Pokemon!" A second said. "So how bout it kid, why not just surrender it!"

" **Pop!"** Kailani barked angrily.

"You aren't taking my Popplio away from me!" Jeremy said. "She's my new friend, so just go away!"

"I like what you just said kid…" The sixth guy said casually as he turned to him with a smirk. "Tell me… how long have you and your Popplio been together?"

"Uh… one day?" Jeremy said quietly, wondering why he was being asked that in this situation.

He nodded and looked to the group of Skull Thugs. "Alright Team Skull, here's a deal… if you agree and fight this kid and somehow beat him and his Popplio, who have only been friends for a day, I'll let you have a chance to take my Pokemon." He said politely, taking his hands off his Pokeballs. "I'll even turn around and let you walk away with them… how's that sound?"

"Wait what?!" Jeremy asked suddenly.

"Soundin like a deal, now let's get on with this steal!" The girl said instantly, before they all released three Ratatta and two Yungoos.

(Kailani's PoV)

Surprise, shock, and fear was on her mind as she stared down five opposing Pokemon against just her. She figured that Jeremy had a plan, but they were now staring down five trainers who were going to steal this 'trainer's' Pokemon, and 'he' wasn't even going to put up a fight?

 _ ***And he's letting 'us' deal with them?***_ She thought bitterly, but she didn't mind, as this was also her chance to battle alongside her trainer for the first time.

Their journey wasn't exactly turning out the way she and he had figured it would, but then again, she herself didn't picture it going in any direction really. Especially with their first battle being against this infamous Team Skull she had heard about from Jeremy.

Yet this wasn't the time for thinking, it was the time for battling!

"Well let's get this party started, Yungoos teach that fool a thing or two!" One of the Team Skull Grunts yelled, causing one of the Yungoos to rush forward toward her in a tackle attack.

"Kailani, Water Gun!" She heard Jeremy order.

" **Got it!"** She barked to him, before blasting one of her opponents with a burst of water from her mouth.

As her attack hit the Yungoos she was surprised to see that it blasted it back rather easily, stopping the assault and even causing it to accidentally smack into the stone wall.

"Whoa, one shot bro?" The Skull Grunt said in shock.

"Lucky break, but a victory you aint gonna take!" Another Grunt said angrily, before he ordered his own Yungoos to attack.

"Kailani, another Water Gun!" Jeremy said.

She responded instantly, shooting out yet another burst of water at her opponent, and just like before, she knocked down her opponent before it could get close enough to hurt her.

 _ ***Man, these thugs aren't all that tough!***_ She thought with a smirk as the next three tried attacking her together.

Her three opponents attacked together, but thanks to some quick decision making from Jeremy, she managed to get off a loud Growl to weaken all of their attacks before they could hit her. Then she began targeting them one at a time with her Water Gun, first hitting the Ratattas, then the remaining Yungoos, until all three of them were knocked out and all forced to retreat into their Pokeballs.

"Let's get out of here!" The girl grunt yelled as they all ran as quickly as they could, and she merely barked at them as they retreated.

" **And don't come back you idiots!"** She barked, before she turned and leapt over to Jeremy, and was swiftly picked up gently into his arms.

"Way to go Kailani!" He said proudly to her.

She had only known Jeremy for a full day and a half, but as she looked into his grey eyes, standing nearly four foot seven, she had to admit, they had become quite a team in such a short time.

Yep, it was just as Kahuna Hala said, they would become great friends together and go far together.

(Jeremy's PoV)

"Well done kid." The older person said proudly. "I take it your Pokemon's a girl by the name you gave it?" He asked.

He and Kailani turned to see him looking at them with a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks, that was actually our first battle!" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"I can tell, but as you can see, thanks to your friendship with your Pokemon, even though your inexperienced you easily managed to pull together as a team." He said proudly. "I guess I owe you a thank you for 'rescuing me'."

"Yea, by the way what's your name?" He asked.

"Hmmm, my name, let's just say I go by my trainer name of T.K." He said with a chuckle.

Suddenly a red Rotom Dex popped out of his bag and floated in front of them. _[ Hey Boss, we needa get goin, Hau n Gladion are waitin for us on Poni Island bzzzt~ ]_ It said before floating back into the bag.

"Heh, Rotom… sure knows how to remind me about where I need to be." He chuckled before he glanced at them again. "Say kid… I got a question, you think you'd be up to a little request of my own?"

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Jeremy asked.

" **Pop?"** Kailani asked.

"I have a Pokemon here that needs a home, and while I would never say no to a Pokemon in need of one, I can't keep my eye on the little guy along with the rest of my team." He said as he took a strange 'blue' Pokeball with yellow edges on it. "Do you think you could take care of it for me? By the looks of you and your Popplio, you seem to be like a good person, and I don't want to trust the little one to just 'any' person."

"Sure, but what kind of Pokemon is it?" He asked curiosly.

T.K. smiled and handed him the ball without releasing it to show him. "The Pokemon's species name is called, 'Cosmog', but I called it 'Nebby', after a good friend of mine I met early on in my own Island Challenge." He then chuckled as he headed over to the staircase. "I've got to get going buddy, thanks a heap for helping me out. And take care of 'Nebby' for me, and above all, treat it with great care and respect. You'll understand eventually!"

Jeremy though was fascinated with the strange ball that he and Kailani were looking at, and it wasn't until the guy was at the top of the staircase did he ask another question. "Hey, wait, what does Cosmog evolve into?!" He yelled.

"You'll learn eventually, take care, and remember, Pokemon are friends and family!" He answered before leaving.

With that both he and Kailani looked at the new Pokeball, one that he had never even 'seen' before, and soon enough, opened it to see his new team member.

" **Peew?"** It asked with a smile.

*Narrator*

[Later that day, Jeremy headed to the Pokemon Center to have Kailani treated for any injuries she might have sustained in her fight with the Team Skull Grunts, and to learn more about Cosmog from Nurse Joy there. But while she knew a great deal of Popplio, Ratattas and almost any other species native to the Alola Region, she knew nothing about Cosmog.]

[As he left, not learning much from her, he and Kailani saw the trainer known as T.K. again at the marina, next to a Charizard that was waiting to take wing with him, but were being held up by the same group of Skull Grunts that tried ambushing him before. Yet before he and she could intervene, the trainer called for his own Pokemon, and he recognized it as a Primarina, the fully evolved form of Popplio. What's more, he learned that the name of this Primarina was also 'Kailani', the same name that he had given his own Popplio.]

[Then he watched as they both unleashed a powerful move he recognized as a Z-Move, in particular, it was called Oceanic Operetta! Though it was slow, and only targeted a single Skull Grunt's Pokemon, it scared the whole group away after he and his Primarina demonstrated their power. Before they could talk to them, T.K. and his own 'Kailani' soon left on the Charizard.]

[They continued on with their journey, taking on the Island Challenge together, and over the course of their journey they added new team members to their group. Eventually though, the mystery of what 'Nebby' the Cosmog evolved into was answered, as by the end of his journey, Nebby soon became Lunala… one of the great Legendary Pokemon of Alola.]

[Yet… as with many trainers taking the Island Challenge, he like countless others soon reached a point where he could not keep going, for despite how far he and his team had gone, they could not fully complete the trial challenge, not without using 'Nebby', and after learning of how important Nebby was to Alola's history, he refused to use the legendary Pokemon any further.]

[But, as he and his team eventually became accustomed to their new life, no longer battling Trainers and taking on trials, a more important issue arose for Jeremy, who by this time was now seventeen. He kept telling himself that he was 'sick', and despite visiting several doctors, taking various medication, he never seemed to get 'better', instead he seemed to get worse. And it was noticed most importantly by Kailani, who had evolved into a beautiful and powerful Primarina.]

[Everything came to head though, during probably their final great adventure, on Poni Island, as they were finishing up a delivery from the Battle Tree, and Jeremy was taking them all to a brief side trip to the Ruins of Hope…]

(Jeremy's PoV)

Jeremy kept the reins of his Mudsdale Rufus on course, passing by the Poni Island Kahuna's residence on Vast Poni Canyon, toward the path to the Ruins of Hope. He sighed quietly as he stared up at the sky, looking at how late in the day it was, and knowing that he and his team wouldn't make it to the Ruins until tomorrow, unless he wanted to tire one of his partners out even 'more' than he was already.

-Clop clop, Clop clop, Clop clop, Clop clop- Was all he heard as Rufus continued onward, not straying from the path or stopping until he was told, nor did he complain at all that he was still dragging the large sled behind him that was completely empty.

His Mudsdale was proud of his strength, at one time battled fierce opponents and took on the greatest challenges Alola could offer, but now here he and his trainer were, working as delivery folks for Poni Island's Battle Tree. How times change for those who don't become Champions or Kahunas, or even Trial Captains.

Still he scratched his eyes as he shook the reins slightly, telling Rufus to turn right toward a nearby patch of soft grass so they could stop for the night.

" **Pfffbttt…"** Rufus complained, turning and walking onward.

"Sorry I'm so quiet Rufus." He whispered.

Rufus merely glanced back at him before nodding and trotting on. At one time he and his team were super close, not once needing to use such means to communicate, normally all he had to do was say something and his entire team could understand him. They even could communicate with him far more than many other trainers and their Pokemon could, even without the use of a Poke-Translator.

Yet as Rufus stopped and he slowly climbed down from his seat, he figured, that those days were just as long gone as so many other things. Perhaps it was for the better, he thought at one time as well.

 _*Maybe if I had never gone on that journey to begin with…*_ He thought privately as he began taking out some supplies for him and his team's dinner.

" **Niii…"** Rufus neighed tiredly, shaking the harness that was carrying his traveling gear slightly, clearly asking if he could remove it.

"Yea, one sec Rufus." He said before he went to the harness, and after fumbling with it for a bit, let it fall heavily off of his eight foot tall Mudsdale.

His Pokemon groaned in relief, clearly happy that the harness was 'finally' off him after nearly eleven hours of long travel having to constantly carry it and him while dragging the sled.

"Sorry this takes so much out of you." He said apologetically as he bent down into his bag again.

What he failed to notice was that, as he turned toward his bag, his Mudsdale Rufus had tried to nuzzle him in understanding, but he bent down at that exact moment and Rufus had to look down sadly at his Trainer as his attempted affectionate muzzle only met thin air.

"Alright… let's see what we have to make for dinner." He said as he checked their supplies, while glancing at a group of six Pokeballs in one section of his bag.

Among the five Pokeballs, only one was not like the others, as it was dubbed a 'Beast Ball' by someone. As for the other five, two of them were Great Balls, one was a Quick Ball, a Fourth was a Nest Ball, and finally the other was a simple standard Pokeball.

Several minutes later he had dinner going and once the moon was well into the night sky, he began to release his Pokemon to let them eat. All except one, whom he left inside its ball simply because it didn't 'eat' food necessarily.

His team of Pokemon consisted of a Lurantis, his Mudsdale, a Ninetales, a Midday Form Lycanroc, and last of all, a Primarina.

If anyone had looked at his team as he finished releasing them, they would have probably seen a team of Pokemon, well trained, battle hardened, and veterans of many trials and hardships, all surrounding their respected trainer as they prepared to eat dinner at night. It would not have looked different from other images of trainers and their Pokemon teams.

Yet that image would have been shattered had they seen the visual state of said Pokemon in regards to their trainer.

The Lurantis, 'Lina' walked over to him and looked expectantly at him, and this was because her coloring was several shades darker than it should have, a result of a lack of constant care from him.

The Lycanroc, 'Sunnie's' rocky mane looked slightly dirty, a result from lack of regular mud-baths that normally kept his fur both clean and hardened at the same time.

His Mudsdale also looked at Jeremy with a sad look, though Rufus' problems were because of a lack of attention from Jeremy. He had been ignoring his small signs of affection for many months now.

'Elain' the Alolan Ninetales was licking her paws in an attempt to brush them properly, having not been given a good combing for several weeks.

But worst of all, was Kailani the Primarina, who was watching her trainer with a sad look of longing and even slight despair, and her eyes had a depressed look in them that was hiding her sadness deep behind it.

A look that he did not see because the moment she had appeared; he was busying himself with the food, and so did not see her sad look.

"One sec everyone, I'll have dinner ready soon…" He said hoarsely.

" **Lurantis…"** Lina asked quietly, tugging at his pants to get his attention.

He looked down at his Lurantis and nodded in understanding. "Don't worry girl, I promise as soon as we get back home to Seafolk Village, I'll be able to tend to you." He said to her.

" **Lura…"** She nodded in understanding, and proceeded to sit down cross legged until it was time for dinner.

With that he returned to making dinner, still ignoring the look of desperate longing his Primarina was still giving him.

(Kailani's PoV)

Kailani desperately look on as her trainer, her friend, her partner, made them dinner with the same lack of 'will' that he has shown for the last two years.

In that time nothing, and if it could be described in size comparison terms, it would be a school of Wishiwashi sized 'nothing', had put the fire or joy inside of him that he once showed when he and she were starting out their journey.

He simply was not the same human Jeremy that she once leapt into his arms and was held up by while wearing a proud smile on his face when they did well. Even now when they had stopped with the trial challenge and were living an ordinary life like other people in Alola, he seemed to only get worse and worse as time went on.

She knew deep down that this might happen, people change, Pokemon change, everything changes. But 'this' was not the kind of change she wanted to see out of Jeremy, he was becoming less 'social', less warm, his voice lacked that same care it once had, his walk didn't have that spring, and in her heart… her heart that always was connected to his because of their bond as Trainer and Starter…

In her special place in her heart, she knew… that bond was slowly, ever so slowly, being severed.

 _ ***But I don't want that to happen…***_ She thought mournfully as he prepared to feed them. _***I want 'my' Jeremy back… I want my friend back… I want my 'Trainer' back…***_

"Alright everyone, dinner time!" He said halfheartedly with a chuckle, but she knew the difference between a genuine one and the 'forced' one he gave them.

As he gave them their food she tried to look into his eyes and gave him a smile, a hopeful smile she 'hoped' would get his attention. But as he looked at her, she noticed his eyes seem to look past her, as if he were trying to avoid eye contact. It was only for a brief moment, but it was long enough that she noticed it.

His eyes skimmed over her, glanced at her, and then slid past her as if they were trying to stay away from her. This only made her frown even more as she wondered, what could have happened to make her friend like this.

 _ ***Maybe he really is sick…***_ She thought sadly as she looked at her dinner, a meal that though would feed her what her body needed, didn't exactly look tasty. _***But if he 'is' sick… why isn't he getting better. Isn't that what medicine is supposed to do?***_

She again tried to figure out where everything began changing, began going downhill, and it all came back again to when she first evolved into her Primarina stage.

It was during the later stage of their journey, a year before they officially retired from the Island Challenge, when he had turned fourteen. The change had happened subtly, but it was still noticeable, and it all started when she tried to sleep with him in bed like she used to, like she always did during her Popplio and Brionne stage.

Back then she would just curl up by his head and sleep peacefully, and wake up with a smile on her face when she saw how bright the day was when they both woke up together. But then she evolved, and she tried to sleep with him as normally, only then she was too big to curl up by his head, so she simply laid alongside him and held him with her paws. She still smiled and held him close to her with her face next to his cheek and lower body somehow slinking between his legs, not once noticing how much he was blushing or how 'uncomfortable' she was making him sleeping like that.

That was the last time she slept in the same bed as him, as he had awkwardly told her that the bed was 'too small' for the two of them. Back then she had accepted it, because it was indeed too small for the two of them, but that was only the beginning of how distant he became with them all.

As time went by things began changing about him, she noticed him trying to avoid eye contact with her, avoiding looking at her, even avoiding using her in Pokemon Battles. She had to watch helplessly as she went from his Pokemon whom was always by his side, to being the one he most kept inside of her Pokeball. He still took care of her, but it was always 'different' from how he used to, he no longer smiled, laughed, or anything. He just did the bare minimum necessary to keep her and the others healthy.

When she tried to get his attention he always made some excuse to avoid looking at her, be it somehow hurting his hand or accidentally hitting his face on a tree which he just so happened to trip towards.

Then… two years ago, he began to take medication… for something he never fully explained, only telling them that he was 'sick'. But his attitude, his personality, his everything that she once knew was her 'friend' began to dissolve into the person he was now. He became less cheerful, he had less energy, he barely smiled, and as time went on became less interested in being around 'them'.

 _ ***Was it because I 'evolved'… should I have stayed a Brionne?***_ She asked sadly as she ate her pitiful food. _***Maybe if I had not evolved… maybe he'd still be his old self…***_

As they all ate she once again glanced up at Jeremy, and saw him pull a small bottle from his bag, and let one small pill onto his hand and into his mouth before swallowing.

That medicine that he said would make him better, only seemed to be making him worse in her eyes. She didn't like that medicine, despite what its name implied, she knew deep in her heart that it and it alone was the real reason for why their Jeremy was the way he was now. He only truly began entering his depressed state of mind because he began taking that medicine.

Yet she could do nothing, as she sighed upon finishing her food, she could do nothing to stop him from taking it. All she could do was hope that his medicine helped him.

She just wanted him back to normal, she wanted her friend back.

She would do 'anything', give 'anything' at this point just to have her Jeremy back to the way he used to be.

(Jeremy's PoV)

An hour after he had fed his team, he looked to the direction of the Ruins of Hope, where he knew the guardian deity of Poni Island resided, Tapu Fini. He had heard about the legends of Tapu Fini, about how it could create a purified water that could wash away any uncleanliness, and thought maybe it could help him with 'his' problem.

The only problem, getting the guardian deity to respond to his request. Not everyone who sought an audience or a request from the deities were received, but he hoped that his last team member, whom he did not release to feed, could convince the deity.

He sighed and got up while his Pokemon all slept in their Pokeballs in his bag, before taking the sixth member of his team and released it at long last.

" **Keeeeeeeee!"** Nebby cried as it was released, and slowly floated down so it could look at him on eye level.

"Hey Nebby, I'm sorry for calling you out this late at night…" He said as the legendary leaned closer to hear his faint words. "But I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?"

Nebby smiled slightly to indicate it was listening.

"We're near the Ruins of Hope, and I was wondering if you could… talk to Tapu Fini for me… convince it if it would grant an audience with me." He asked his old friend. "I was told the deity had the power to create a water that would cure any ailment, and was wondering if it would perhaps… let me have some for my… 'sickness'."

His sickness was not really a sickness, or so he thought, but he knew it was not right for him to be thinking that way. For years now he's been trying his best to distance himself from his Pokemon, in particular 'Kailani' his starter.

When he first saw her evolve, he had been excited, but after one night in which she tried to sleep with him like they used to, was when he began to develop 'feelings' for the starter. At first it was a simple crush, one he assumed simply was because he didn't have a girlfriend or knew any girls particularly well enough to 'consider' a relationship.

But no as time went on, his feelings continued to grow as his 'desires' became stronger. So he tried pushing her away, but every time he looked into her eyes, saw her smile, heard her laugh or sing for him at night, he couldn't bring himself to be mean to her and send her away. Soon enough, he knew that he was treading into dangerous territory, because Trainers aren't 'supposed' to be thinking of their Pokemon in that regard.

They were friends, family, but that did not make them romantic partners.

So he began taking medicine, in the hopes that it would 'quell' his interests in his Pokemon starter. It was supposed to dull his 'sexual drive' as well as other things, what he assumed were the main reason for his forbidden feelings, but it didn't seem to be working even now. At first he took his medicine once a week, but when that wasn't working he doubled it, then tripled it. When 'that' wasn't working he began taking it once a day, then twice a day… now he was taking it nearly three to four times a day.

And still he could not rid his mind of those feelings for Kailani his Primarina. At night he still had fantasies, when he wasn't careful he sometimes daydreamed romantic thoughts of her, and each time he took his medicine to stop them… yet still they came back.

That was when he learned of Tapu Fini… Poni Island's guardian deity, and its abilities… he hoped that 'it' might be able to cure him of his feelings for Kailani. All he wanted was to keep Kailani safe from his 'desires'. It was either Tapu Fini helps him now… or he would have no choice but to turn himself in, and send Kailani and the others to the adoption center… where they would be safe from 'him'.

"Do you think you could do that Nebby?" He asked the Legendary again.

Nebby's eyes shifted slightly before looking back at him and smiling, nodding to indicate that it would do as he asked.

"Thank you Nebby… I hope Tapu Fini can help me…" He whispered quietly. "I don't want my Pokemon… Kailani especially, to suffer because I can't control myself."

" **Keeeeia…"** Nebby whispered as it wrapped one of its claws around him and ever so gently scratched his cheek, just as he used to when Nebby was just a Cosmog.

"I know but… I can't be thinking these things." He said tiredly.

Nebby smirked before it released him, and nudged him toward his sleeping bag, before taking flight and leaving him to sleep.

(Nebby's PoV)

Nebby grinned it thought about Jeremy's 'sickness' and contemplated just telling him that he wasn't sick at all. But that wouldn't solve the problem that Jeremy himself firmly believed that his feelings for his beloved Kailani were wrong, and that he himself thought that he was mentally sick in the head.

As for Kailani, Nebby also knew that if the Primarina knew of Jeremy's secret, she would no doubt reciprocate those feelings in a heartbeat. There was no denying the heart when it came to two lovers, and their hearts were indeed longing for each other.

Yet that 'medicine' that Jeremy was taking was souring their bond, damaging and destroying a trust and closeness that had taken years to forge. The longer this went on, the more decayed their connection would become, and if the most horrible of fates was to be averted, something had to be done.

But not what Jeremy had in mind, Nebby knew. No what 'it' had in mind was a far more effective plan.

It knew Kailani was worried and afraid for Jeremy's well-being, and her heart was truly trying its hardest to keep ahold of what little connection still existed strong between them.

Jeremy's heart was also trying to keep that connection together, but his mind believed his feelings to be an illness, and 'that' was what needed to be cured first, before his heart could reveal itself.

 **(A cure for the mind… what that 'medicine' has done… must be 'undone'… before he can be truly 'cured'.)** Nebby thought mischievously while it flew down toward the Ruins of Hope.

=Authors Notes=

Yea, this will be my first and probably last 2 part Story/Lemon, I am super busy with schoolwork, review and write your thoughts/hopes/wishes for this pairing. Also, no, the T.K. in 'this' chapter has no relationship with the T.K. in the previous chapter.


	20. Primarina (F) Pt 2

=From the Author=

=Schoolwork sucks, and I thank everyone who has commented, reviewed, sent me ideas, suggestions, concepts and ideas for my various lemon stories. I'm super grateful to everyone who has followed and fav'd my stories here, I put so much effort into each story so that each couple, whether its m/f or f/m or even m/f/f pairings feels like a true romance, and not some 1 time gig a trainer did with their Pokemon.=

=But enough of that, time for part 2=

 _There is something wondrous about having someone precious to us who has been with you their entire life, and that is because that individual, in all of the world, will never judge you for 'who' you are no matter what 'you' see yourself as~_

= The Cure for Medicine (Pt 2) =

= Human (Jeremy) / Pokemon Primarina (Kailani) =

(Jeremy's PoV)

-Clop clop, Clop clop, Clop Clop-

Jeremy paid little attention to the sound of Rufus' hooves pattering down the dark path to the Ruins of Hope, a place that most people avoided unless they had business there with either the Island Kahuna Hapu, or the island Guardian deity, Tapu Fini. He just so happened to have business with Tapu Fini, but unlike what others had with the island deity, he was going there to speak to the deity about curing him.

He was very tired, lethargic, his stomach felt bloated even though he hadn't eaten nearly that much, and he was very quiet as Rufus trotted onward. He had taken his medicine earlier, like every day, only twice today so far, and this was how he had been for nearly every day for the last two years.

Nebby didn't return that morning when he had woken up to resume his and his team's journey to the ruins, so he assumed that Nebby was still waiting for them at the ruins themselves. They had been walking all day to the ruins, as he expected the night before, it had taken them all day to reach the ruins, and the sun had just begun to dip below the horizon. Still the trip had been worth it, they had reached the Ruins of Hope, home to Tapu Fini.

He just hoped the legendary had been successful in convincing the Tapu to speak to him about his problem. The Tapu Pokemon were notorious for being fickle, faint of heart, and above all unreliable when it came to speaking with them. Even Tapu Lele, the kindest of all four island deities, was hard to pin down with her personality.

But Tapu Fini was by far the most cautious of them all, not nearly as isolationist as Tapu Bulu, or as fickle and battle loving as Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini preferred to test those who wished to meet with it for any reason. The dense fog of Tapu Fini had turned many people away, unable to withstand the fog's effects or even get through it.

 _*I just hope Nebby managed to convince Tapu Fini to see me worthy of an audience…*_ He thought privately as he and Rufus came to the Tapu Statues, marking the entrance to the Ruins of Hope's location.

" **Nnnngh…"** Rufus neighed as he slowed down, getting his attention.

He looked up and saw Nebby was floating above the staircase leading to the Ruin entrance, smirking happily as he and Rufus entered the Ruins.

"Hey Nebby." He said as Rufus trotted toward the edge of the staircase. "Did you talk to Tapu Fini?"

" **Keeeieeee!"** Nebby called out proudly as it floated down so that it was on eye level with him.

He breathed a sigh of relief, Nebby had succeeded in getting the Tapu to listen to him. "Thank goodness, I just hope Tapu Fini can help me…" He said before Nebby stopped him and Rufus from proceeding forward. "What's wrong?"

" **Kieeeaaaeeei!"** Nebby cooed to him, before glancing down at Rufus, and from him to the Pokeballs on his belt.

Then he shook his head ever so slightly, still wearing that smirk. Nebby's message was clear to him, he was permitted to speak to Tapu Fini, but he had to go into the Ruins of Hope alone, without his Pokemon to accompany him.

"I see, well I guess there would be a price when speaking to Tapu Fini." He said as he unbuckled himself and climbed down from Rufus. "I should have figured she wouldn't just let me in, even if Lunala itself had asked it of her."

Just as he reached to take the belt off of his waist, Nebby once again grabbed his attention by using one of its claws to grip his arm, then smirked even more as it looked to him and then to Rufus, before nodding toward the entrance with an even wider smirk. Once again Nebby's message was clear, he needed to let his team out of their Pokeballs before Tapu Fini would see him.

"Why does Tapu Fini need me to do that before I can see her?" He asked Nebby.

Nebby's response was only to smile, blink, and smirk all the wider.

He sighed and decided it was better to accept than to resist the Tapu's wishes. "Well if I must then I must."

Moments later his four other Pokemon were released from their Pokeballs, and all of whom were looking around curiously as to why they were released when there was no reason for them to be out. There was no campfire or camp, dinner wasn't being made and it wasn't for another few hours, so why did he call them out?

"Listen guys, I need to go and see Tapu Fini for a bit, but she said I must go in alone and with you all out of your Pokeballs." He explained to them. "Do you think you guys will be alright on your own for a while?"

" **Lura!"** Lina said calmly.

" **Roc."** Sunnie barked loyally.

" **Pffbt."** Rufus neighed.

" **Niiiine…"** Elain cooed.

He expected Kailani to say something, but just as she looked to him and 'tried' to smile, Nebby got his attention and nodded toward the Ruins of Hope. Then Nebby shook his head with a worried expression, even as he smirked.

"Alright, I understand Nebby, don't keep Tapu Fini waiting." He said, before turning to walk down the steps toward the entrance to the Ruins of Hope, leaving his team behind.

(Kailani's PoV)

Once again her heart sank as she sat there, watching as her trainer Jeremy turned his back to her, without even 'once' looking at her. She had hoped, yet again, as many times before, that 'this' time her kind smile would reach him, and he'd smile back just like he used to.

But yet again, it seemed he was ignoring her, or at least not trying very hard to notice her. Now her throat had a lump in it that made her feel even worse, because years ago, if she was ever sad, and she showed sadness, 'he' would have made her feel better by simply being there for her.

And if he was ever unhappy, or unwell, she was right beside him to brighten his day as well.

 ***Why is he like this…*** She thought privately once again, frowning as she looked down at her paws, her tail curled around her sadly. ***Not even a glance today… I hope Tapu Fini can help make him better… whatever is making him sick I hope she can cure him of it.***

Over her journey with Jeremy during the island challenge she had learned much of the Tapu Pokemon and the 'champion' of the Alola Region, how a single person had not only met them all personally, but also captured 'all' of them and gained their loyalty and deep respect. It was thanks to this champion that people nowadays could even get the chance to meet with the Tapu guardians.

" **I wonder what is 'wrong' with him."** Elain the Ninetales, barked quietly as they all gathered around together.

" **He's been very quiet all day."** Rufus grunted as he trotted over to them. **"Didn't really give me directions, just pointed me in the general direction to get here."**

" **I hope Tapu Fini cures him, my coloring is getting worse every day."** Lina said worriedly as she looked at her scythes. **"If he doesn't do something, I'll start to turn grey!"**

" **He'll do something, just have faith in him!"** Sunnie barked proudly.

Kailani however, simply remained quiet while she listened to the others talking. She tried to do as Sunnie the Lycanroc said, have faith in Jeremy and him getting better, but it was so hard when he ignored 'her', the starter, the one he was closest to out of his entire team.

Deep down she still believed in him getting better, but even deeper down, she was afraid that he wouldn't. Yet she simply wanted to know why, 'why' was he sick, 'what' was causing him to be sick. And how come his medicine, human medicine that never failed to help them in the past, was not curing him and making him better, and instead was making him worse as time went on.

She looked over to the staircase and looked sadly at where he was, before he entered the Ruins of Hope.

 **(Kailani…)** She heard Nebby, Lunala, speak to her in her mind.

She looked up and saw Nebby leaning closer, ever closer to her.

" **Yes?"** She questioned the legendary.

Nebby grinned and extended a clawed hand. **(Touch my claw…)**

She stared at it curiously, before she accepted the strange invitation, and touched the claw with her paw.

The instant she did Nebby's eyes glowed ever so slightly, and she felt her body grow light as a feather. Then the world around her seemed to turn… blue, or very light blue to her, and the words of what the others were saying behind her suddenly sounded distant, as if said at the end of a very long and empty cave.

" **What the…"** She said as she looked at the others behind her, and even her own voice sounded like an echo in a cave. **"Nebby, what did you…"**

 **(Come… we have no time…)** Nebby said quietly, sweeping her up in his wings, and she only noticed that as she was lifted, her body and Nebby's body were still where they were, staring at each other and her touching Nebby's claw with her paw. **(Tapu Fini is cautious and capricious, she will not waste time in speaking to Master Jeremy, and we must move swiftly to catch him in time to listen in.)**

" **But why are you… what is going on?"** She cried out in shock.

 **(You want answers… and Tapu Fini will show them.)** Nebby answered as they flew into the Ruins of Hope entrance. **(Jeremy is indeed ill… but what ails him is not a sickness of body, but of mind… and 'heart'.)**

(Jeremy's & Kailani's PoV)

Jeremy stepped through the doorway and knew that he was now in Tapu Fini's chamber, but could not see the guardian deity anywhere.

"Tapu Fini?" He called out hopefully. "I'm here, as Nebby said I would be!"

Silence was all he heard, and he suspected that the Tapu was further in, waiting for him further inside. So he continued onward toward the next opening, unaware that behind him, the shadowy ghost forms of Kailani and Nebby floated in behind him, and also unaware of the sudden fog that began to appear beneath his feet.

" **What the… Jeremy!"** Kailani called out, shocked that Nebby had sped her into the Tapu's sanctuary, without Jeremy even noticing them. **"Jeremy, over here!"**

 **(Do not waste your breath Kailani… we are nothing but ghosts to him.)** Nebby said calmly as he floated ever closer to Jeremy. **(We are as shadows are in the night, seeing yet unseen, hearing but unheard… he can no more hear us and see us than we can touch him.)**

Moments later they all noticed the fog beginning to grow denser beneath them, and Jeremy reacted first. "What the… fog… but… Tapu Fini, Nebby said I was coming!" He yelled out, hoping the Tapu Guardian was listening.

" **Nebby, why is Tapu Fini hurting Jeremy, you said we were coming!"** Kailani said in panic, trying to break free and help Jeremy but unable to break free of the Lunala's grip.

 **(I did as Jeremy asked of me, I convinced Tapu Fini to grant him an audience…)** Nebby said with a smirk. **(How she chooses to grant an audience, is up to her… but I did tell her of his… 'sickness' that ails him. She wishes to see what it is that makes him sick, so as to make sure she can truly cure him.)**

While they spoke the fog had grown dense, and suddenly the world around them became enshrouded in a dense pink fog obscuring their vision of all but what the fog allowed.

(Jeremy's PoV)

"What is… happening…" He coughed as he tried not to move, not knowing where he was standing in the Tapu's Chamber might get him injured.

 **(For a human… you are far less 'complex' than the Emissary said you were.)** A gentle yet careful voice said in his mind.

He turned and saw a floating shell in the semblance of a swordfish, closed, pointing at him with the point floating before him. "Tapu… Fini?" He asked quietly, not one hundred percent sure.

 **(Are you Jeremy… caretaker of an Emissary?)** She asked, floating closer to him and slowly moving around his head, still not deigning to open her shell to look at him face to face.

"If you mean Nebby… I mean Lunala, then yes?" He said quietly.

Tapu Fini floated over to his right and moved closer, before turning over and looking at him upside down, or right side up…

He couldn't really tell which side Tapu Fini was because her shell's top half looked like her bottom half.

 **(The Emissary requested I grant you the audience, to talk to you about giving you the water to cure what you are 'sickened' by.)** She said in his mind. **(If you were any other human, I would not consider the request, but as you are the caretaker of an Emissary, I am honor bound to grant you this request. But what prevents me from granting this reasonable request… is the curious… 'state'… you are in.)**

"The state I'm in?"He asked her as she continued to float around him in the pink fog.

 **(Yes… as I sense your body… and your health… I do not know what it is that hurts your body.)** She said quietly. **(You are both… afflicted yet not afflicted. Your body cries out for help but at the same time… what you humans create to cure you works to cure you. Of what that is though, I do not see, nor do I sense it.)** She then floated over and above him, looking down directly at him. **(If you will allow me… I will search your past to see what it is that makes you sick, and together, I will determine if I can cure you with the water!)**

"Uh… sure." He said, not sure what was going on but willing to indulge in Tapu Fini's request.

If it helped him, he would do anything to rid him of his ill feelings for his Pokemon starter. He didn't want to hurt or risk hurting her because of a misunderstanding, and if she could cure him of those feelings, then he'd accept whatever she wanted to do.

 **(Very well…)** She whispered before her shell began spinning rapidly, causing the pink fog to spiral and spray in all directions.

Then as the fog began to spin faster and faster, new colors began to appear, replacing the pink. Moments after he began to feel vertigo, and feeling sick to his stomach from his eyes hurting, the chamber he was in seemed to melt into something new.

In fact, he recognized the scene before him, it was one of the roadside motels that he and Kailani often stayed in during the night when they were on the road, when he was still a trainer.

"What the…" He whispered quietly. "What are we doing…"

 **(Curious… you humans are indeed a curious species.)** Tapu Fini whispered politely as she floated before him, still looking at him. **(You offer the comforts of everyday life here in such obscure places in the land, yet you 'trainers' seek to journey into the wild. It is a wonder why you trainers ever manage to make it through your Trials.)**

He would have responded but moments later the door opened and he watched a young boy walk in, wearing a tribly hat, white t-shirt with blue stripes, orange colored ripped shorts, a green backpack, and holding a Popplio in his arms.

" _Finally… I thought we'd never make it out of that den!"_ The young boy said tiredly.

" _ **Popplio…"**_ The Popplio moaned in agreement, though it moaned in a distinctly 'feminine' tone.

 **(He looks familiar… doesn't he?)** Tapu Fini asked knowingly as the boy passed by them, completely ignoring them as if they weren't there.

"Yea… in fact I recognize this scene…" He said quietly as he watched the boy plop down on the bed with his Popplio in his arms.

 **(What you see is a memory… of two individuals… important individuals… that I have chosen to examine. The ones we are seeing now, it's of you and your starter… isn't it?)** She asked politely.

He nodded slowly as he knew what was happening. "Yea… its us."

There was silence between them as the boy Jeremy held a Popplio Kailani, catching their breaths from the long walk from Verdant Den to the nearby Roadside Motel for the night.

 **(Tell me… why are you so exhausted, you were young and full of energy, why are you two so tired?)**

It took him a while to concentrate and recall everything that happened, but eventually it all came back to him.

"We had just came out of Verdant Den, after completing our trial… we were so exhausted because the wild Pokemon in there had kept harassing us after we defeated the Totem Pokemon." He explained. "Kailani was still my only 'fighting' Pokemon, we didn't find Sunnie until the next day, and Nebby didn't have any way to fight, he was still only a Cosmog back then."

He looked down at the pair, the Popplio now recovering from her exhausting day faster than her human partner, and saw the smile on her face.

" _We did it girl, one stamp down… six more to go!"_ Younger Jeremy said proudly as he held up their stamp book.

" _ **Popplio!"**_

"Kailani never doubted we'd get through though, even when she was super tired and wanted to just sleep on the ground, she kept on fighting for me. She kept on proving everyone how strong we were."

 **(She did all of that for you… and you in turn… did all you could for her."** Tapu Fini stated. **(What money you earned from battles, you spent on her, and her comfort. Sleeping in a proper bed, instead of the filthy dirt outside like other trainers.)**

He nodded as he watched the pair giggling about their day, before he made the bed and tucked both of them in, with her curling her tail around him and sleeping next to him with her tail acting as a second pillow. He noticed how much the two were smiling, happy to be together and sleeping together, knowing that they were safe and warm.

"She was my first Pokemon, and Kahuna Hala said to take care of her… that one trainer as well… he said… Pokemon are friends and family." He said to her.

 **(From what I can tell… you did not get sick here… you appear very healthy, very warm, the cheerfulness of your voice and the gleam in your eyes speak much to me.** **)** Tapu Fini said, more to herself then him. **(You did not get sick at this point in your journey… tell me, if you care so much for her, why do you ignore her today?)**

"I just… don't want to hurt her…" He said nervously as the two in bed snored. "She was my family to me…"

Tapu Fini looked at him and looked at the pair sleeping in bed, before she used her shell to spin and erase the scene into pink fog again. **(If Pokemon were friends and family to you back then… why do you treat them so poorly now?)** She asked coldly as the fog settled. **(I ask because I am still curious… you say you are sick now, but your body does not 'appear' sick to me. What afflicts you is not a disease I have ever encountered. Are you sure you are sick?)**

"I just… I'm just not right up here." He said, pointing at his head. "It all started years ago when… Kailani evolved. After she evolved I began to… think about her… in the wrong way."

Once again, Tapu Fini simply looked at him with her shell, still clamped shut, before spinning once again and causing the fog to rotate and colors to change. Then as the fog settled and the scene changed, he found that he was once again in a roadside motel, but this time the room looked slightly different.

 **(Do all you humans dwell in these locations… so very… 'bland'.)** She said politely. **(I wonder if 'this' is what humans refer to as 'temporary homes'.)**

He was about to respond when, like before, the door opened and a young Jeremy entered, with a Brionne in his arms. Both of them looked like they had been through a volcano, with ashes littering his shirt and burn marks on his clothes. Even Kailani had some burn marks and dirt on her body, but still she looked on with smiles and cheers.

" _What was that trial… a trial or a cook off with 'us' as the main ingredients?"_ Jeremy asked as he closed the door and kicked off his shoes.

" _ **Brionne!"**_ Kailani barked from his arms in agreement.

The two went to the bed and like before, Jeremy collapsed on the bed and groaned in satisfaction as well as frustration, completely ignoring him and Tapu Fini in the room, as if they did not exist.

 **(You are older…)** She commented. **(Yet something troubles you…)**

"Yea… it was three years after I received Kailani, and we had only 'just' completed the fire trial for Akala Island." He said, remembering that day. "By this time most other trainers taking the trial had finished Akala Island and moved on to Ulu'ulu Island. But we were slow… sure we were working hard… but we had only 'just' completed that trial, we had yet to even attempt the Grand Trial."

 **(And so you blamed your slowness on… inexperience?)** She asked him.

"I was frustrated… that was our fourth attempt and even then, we only 'barely' beat it, despite Kailani being a water type." He said. "I was frustrated, I thought 'I' was the one at fault, I figured I was making horrible decisions, that we were losing progress and time because of 'me'."

 **(But through it all… your starter kept your spirits up…)** She continued as they heard Kailani getting his younger self's attention.

" _What is it Kailani?"_ His younger self asked his starter.

" _ **Brionne, Brionne~"**_ She sang out happily, before dancing and giggling in front of him.

After a while he began to smile and laugh as well. _"Your right, don't worry about how fast we go, we'll get to the end eventually!"_ __He said. _"Who cares if we're slower than other people, it's not like anyone else has gone as slowly as we have!"_

As they watched the two eventually curled up for sleep on the bed, and both smiled happily as sleep overtook them both. Once again, they were so happy, smiling peacefully. Kailani had her head positioned as always, next to his, with a loving smile as she slept next to him, her tail wrapped happily around his head on the pillow.

 **(Once more, you two seem happy, but as before… I do not see any sickness.)** Tapu Fini stated coldly. **(You said when she evolved, was when you began to 'think' wrongly about her. But even here, I do not sense what ails you. Your body seems healthy, your voice cheerful, and even though you are frustrated, your starter has given you reason to be happy and joyous, that gleam is still within your eyes. Are you sure you are sick?)**

"I didn't get sick here…" He said as he looked at the past image of his starter, when she was so happy, so much happier back then. "Back then she was still just my starter… just my friend. She was still just a Pokemon partner to me…"

 **(You sound as if Pokemon could be more… more than friends… more than family?)** She asked as the two slept in bed. **(Or… did you begin to think of her as something 'else'?)**

He remained silent at that, and Tapu Fini, taking his silence as a response, spun her shell once again and destroyed the memory, replacing it with the pink fog.

 **(You are a curious one… you care greatly for your Pokemon… so greatly that… you would 'distance' yourself from them?)** She asked, more to herself than him. **(Humans try to stay close to those they like, yet you… distance yourself as much as possible now. Even now… I sense that you are not nearly as 'close' to your Pokemon as you once were in these past visions.)**

"Like I said… she was just my Pokemon partner back then… and I didn't want to destroy what we had because…" He began saying before he caught himself, preventing himself from saying what he pictured Kailani as in his mind.

Quickly he reached into his pocket for his medicine, and just as quickly as he reached for it, Tapu Fini used her shell to smack the side of his head.

 **(Did you come here to take 'your' medicine, or to ask me for the water to cure you of what ails you?)** She asked in calm furry. **(Tell me… 'when' did you start to 'feel' wrongly about your precious starter?)**

There was only a moment of silence before he answered the Tapu's question. "It was when… we were getting into my new job as a courier for Alola's Battle Tree, running supplies and equipment between it and Seafolk Village, the only large scale village on Poni Island." He said quietly, not liking where this was going. "At the time she had evolved for me again, after fighting off three Gumshoos alone to protect Rufus and the supply wagon we were delivering."

Tapu Fini continued to look at him only through the shell, still not deigning to open up and look at him face to face, but then she spun her shell and the pink fog began to swirl and melt into a spread of new colors like before. Moments later the swirling ended, the fog faded away, and once more they were in the middle of a roadside motel, or at least, what resembled it. It was really Hapu's family farm, more specifically the barn.

The moonlight shining in from the nearby window revealed several bodies resting on the makeshift beds and hay piles. Of all of them there were a Lurantis, Lycanroc, Mudsdale, and a Ninetales sleeping peacefully. But on the only proper bed in the entire barn, which Hapu lends to travelers for free for the night, were two bodies sharing it.

On it was a human of fifteen years, obviously Jeremy, and a Pokemon with a blue serpentine lower body, white upper body, matching colored fins, and light blue hair with pearls binding it and a seashell tiara. The Pokemon, Kailani now a Primarina, was sound asleep, lying next to her trainer and wearing a content smile on her face. But not only was she sound asleep next to him, she was also holding him close to her with her front fins while her lower tail had somehow wormed its way in between her trainer's legs, and her head lying on top of his with their cheeks next to one another.

Yet while she was sleeping soundly, happily and peacefully, he was wide awake with very small but very evident bags under his eyes, obvious signs that he had been up much of the night. He had a deep blush on his face and was constantly glancing at the Primarina sleeping with him. He also kept on glancing at something below him that he couldn't see because the angle obscured his vision.

 **(You are not nearly as… vocal this time.)** Tapu Fini whispered curiously. **(Is this the time you spoke of just now, when your Pokemon began to change how you saw her?)**

"Yea… this is indeed that moment." He said quietly. "She wanted to sleep with me like always, but the bed wasn't big enough for us… so the next morning I told her that we couldn't share the same bed anymore."

 **(Did you say that because of the bed's size compared to both of your bodies… or because of the erection you have right now with a 'beautiful' Pokemon sleeping next to you, in such a provocative way?)** She said, being very blunt with her response to his statement. **(I may not know human customs, but the bed's size has never once affected you two before… there is enough room to share it.)**

He remained very quiet at that, knowing it was better to not question the Tapu Pokemon's insight to his life. She seemed to know a lot about him in such a short amount of time.

 **(So… you… like many others… began 'feeling' for your Pokemon, as more than just a Pokemon.)** She continued, spinning her shell to melt the scene again into pink fog. **(And like many others before you, you sought an answer to this dilemma, did you view them as 'more' than just Pokemon… or as simple 'relief' outlets for your urges?)**

"She wasn't a relief outlet she was my best friend!" He yelled back.

In response Tapu Fini spun yet again, and brought forth a new scene, this time a more recent one.

The day before, when they were camping and preparing to eat.

" _One sec everyone, I'll have dinner ready soon…"_ He said hoarsely.

" _ **Lurantis…"**_ Lina asked quietly, tugging at his pants to get his attention.

He looked down at his Lurantis and nodded in understanding _. "Don't worry girl, I promise as soon as we get back home to Seafolk Village, I'll be able to tend to you."_ He said to her.

" _ **Lura…"**_ She nodded in understanding, and proceeded to sit down cross legged until it was time for dinner.

 **(Is this how you treat your 'best friend'?)** Tapu Fini asked quietly, pointing apparently at his team that were settling in to wait for their meal. **(Is this the same treatment you give not only to Kailani, but to your entire team of Pokemon? The ones who followed you your entire journey… for years, faithfully, loyally, every step you took?)**

"They're… healthy… not the healthiest but at least… they aren't sick." He tried to say.

 **(I was not referring to the 'physical' health of your Pokemon... I was talking about their 'mental' and 'emotional' health.)** She answered, now very angrily. **(Look at them, they are starved for attention, affection, care… and the worst one of all… look at your 'precious' Kailani!)**

He did as she demanded, for it indeed was a demand, and what he saw caused a massive wave of guilt.

He saw the look of sadness, the look of despair, the fleeting look of desperation in his starter's azure eyes. She was staring right at him, not once looking away, even when he ignored her she did not look at anything else but him.

It was a look he had not once seen in his starter.

Even when he did look at her eventually, and consequentially paid her little attention, she still tried her best to smile warmly, almost lovingly at him. She even had a sparkle in her eyes for a tiny second, but then it vanished the instant he looked away, replaced again by the sad look of longing, of desperate want for affection and attention.

But deep in her eyes, she still had that same cheery care for him that she had since she was but a Popplio, several years ago.

 **(You… who said you viewed her as your family, who claims that she is your best friend…)** Tapu Fini said quietly, softly, but each word she said mentally felt like a dagger that was piercing through his medication's dulling side effects. **(You left her alone… to sit by your side… alone… she never abandoned you, never stopped believing in you, but 'you'… look at what you have done to her. All of 'this' caused because you feared hurting them, hurting her, for your 'forbidden' feelings. And because you feared hurting her, you took 'this' to dull what should not have been…)**

Without even realizing it she had used her powers to pull his medicine out of his pocket and held it up for him to see.

 **(Love… is not a sickness… nor is it a sin… love is a feeling, and the more you suppress it, the more painful it becomes. For all this time you have tried to kill your heart… and this is what you have become, the damage you have done is apparent, and now 'I' must cure 'that' which afflicts you.)**

Moments later the scene began to melt away, and the fog began to disappear as well, replaced by the Tapu's chamber. Without even realizing it, Tapu Fini had brought them into her sacred altar, where offerings and gifts were left at her altar.

(Kailani's PoV)

As Tapu Fini finished berating and explaining Jeremy's 'sickness', she could only stare wide eyed at her Jeremy.

All this time he was in love with her?

Her 'Jeremy' was in 'love' with his starter Pokemon, 'her'?

 _ ***He loves me… and he was trying to stop himself from loving me, because he didn't want to risk hurting me…***_ She thought in warmly.

At first she was shocked, but slowly, as the realization hit her, she felt herself recalling all of the times he tried pushing her away from him, and then everything came together and fit together into a perfect picture for her.

And as they did, she felt her own heart scream out in pain, a longing that she never once considered before suddenly became her only thought. For all this time she thought he was sick, and was wondering if anything could cure him, but now that she knew why he was like this, all she could think was… why? Now she knew though, he had hurt himself simply to try and burry, suppress and even destroy those feelings he had for her.

She didn't need to imagine how much he was hurting on the inside, torturing himself, saying he was sick in the head, claiming that his feelings of love were because of his sexual desires. She could feel how much pain he was in, hurting himself with that medicine, in a vain attempt to 'control' himself while also protecting 'them'… protecting 'her'.

 _ ***Why was he afraid of hurting me… I wouldn't have been hurt because he had feelings for me… in fact… why didn't he just tell me?***_ She thought to herself. _***I would have accepted his feelings… I might have been nervous at first but… he hurt himself to protect me! He tried to keep what we had because he didn't want to risk losing it for being in love with me!***_

 **(It is time we go…)** Nebby whispered politely to her, and moments later the Moon Emissary flew backward, toward their bodies. **(What you have seen… does it change how you view our friend now?)**

" **No… it doesn't…"** She whispered warmly, as she felt her heart swell with joy.

True, she didn't consider the possibility of the two of them becoming mates, but now that she knew better, the thought now wouldn't leave her head or her heart. She often wondered at rare times what her first mate would be like, what he would be like personality wise, but now she felt she didn't need to think any more.

She already had the perfect mate in mind.

 **(I thought so…)** Nebby replied smugly. **(Worry not… Tapu Fini will cure him soon… once the medicine no longer suppresses his mind and heart… you will have your chance, both of you~)**

She smiled warmly as she saw her body, still looking at Nebby in confusion while the others still talked among themselves, apparently not noticing what had happened to her and Nebby.

 _ ***Please Jeremy… do not worry… nothing you do could ever hurt me…***_ She thought privately before Nebby returned them both to their bodies. _***I already gave you my heart, as your close friend… now I'm ready to give you it to you as your lover…***_

(Jeremy's PoV)

Jeremy watched as a small bubble of water appeared before him, thanks to Tapu Fini's psychic powers. As he watched several small mushrooms and other plants from the Tapu's chamber floated from around the room, entered the small bubble, and eventually became crushed into such a fine powder that they became almost non-existent. Eventually though the water took on an Azure color.

 **(There… the water you seek…)** She said, floating next to it. **(Drink it…)**

"Just… like that?" He asked as it floated closer to him, barely the size of a large Malasada.

 **(This is what you asked for… now drink it… I do not make this lightly, and not for just 'any' human… do not waste my gift.)** She replied, now sounding very annoyed.

He nodded in understanding and after carefully cupping it in his hands, began to drink the bubble of water with his mouth until none of it was left.

Instantly he felt it working, because suddenly his stomach began convulsing, and his head was wracked with a huge spike of pain. The pain lasted for only a few moments, at most half a minute, but it was the most intense pain he'd ever felt. Yet when it passed, and his breathing calmed, he felt better than he had ever felt in 'years'.

 **(How do you feel?)** She asked quietly.

He looked up at the Tapu floating above him, still hiding in her shell. "Better… great actually…" But then as he thought about why he had come to ask for the water, he realized something else. "But I still feel… I still think about my Pokemon… I mean, Kailani… I still…"

 **(What you have cannot be cured… for your heart's wants cannot simply be destroyed.)** She told him wisely. **(You care deeply for her… so deeply that you'd hurt yourself, damage yourself, plague yourself… to distance yourself from her. But in doing so, you had to distance yourself from all of your team, your friends… your 'family'.)**

She floated closer to him and at long last, opened her shell up, just a crack to show him her eyes, eyes that had a sad look in them.

 **(Think about your decision now… for while 'you' were in pain, 'she' has been in even more pain. Her care and feelings for you have not wavered once… and if you truly do not wish to be with her, or even if you 'do' wish to have her as yours… you should at least talk to her about it. We are not mindless, we are not driven by sheer instinct, we have feelings like you, and if I can feel sadness simply looking at your past pains, imagine how she feels having to experience that loneliness.)** With that she closed her shell up again and floated away, toward her alter to hide behind it. **(Go… and do not come looking for the water I give again… I offer it to you only once…)**

*Narrator*

[Jeremy left Tapu Fini's chamber, cleansed of the medicine that had been affecting his body for over two years. No longer drugged by its stymieing effects, he left the Ruins of Hope in far better mental spirits than he had ever been.]

[The change was noticed by all, especially his team, as later that night when they were preparing for dinner, he treated them all to a properly cooked meal, one they all helped make together. During that time, he tended to his Pokemon's needs, giving Elain a desperately needed combing, a mud bath to both Sunnie and Rufus, and giving Lina several vitamin rich berries for her body's coloring.]

[So welcomed was the change, that nearly all of his team felt like they had gone back in time several years, to when they were on their trial adventure. So happy were they at this change that throughout it all, none of them noticed the awkward hesitation he showed when it came to his only other Pokemon, the starter Kailani. Kailani herself though, sang happily for them all before they went to bed, singing her joy that he had finally been 'cured', letting her feelings flow for her trainer.]

[But when the others fell asleep, even Nebby in the Beast Ball, Kailani and Jeremy remained awake, both wanting to talk to each other about something important in private. A conversation that has been too long delayed, about a topic neither had much experience or knowledge about.]

(Jeremy's and Kailani's PoV)

Both Jeremy and his Primarina Kailani sat next to one another before their little camp fire, something neither of them had done together for what felt like ages. The rest of the team were all fast asleep in their balls, at 'their' request.

Unbeknownst to Jeremy, Kailani had asked them to let her be alone with their trainer that night, saying that she had to speak to him about something deeply important to them both. They had done as she asked, but they did so only because they saw how important that request had been to her.

Now that they were alone, both simply sat together, enjoying each other's company and enjoying the quiet of the night.

 _*What should I do… how should I talk to her?*_ He thought to himself. _*How do I talk to my starter Pokemon about… 'that'… does she even think of me as anything other than her trainer?*_

Likewise, Kailani's eyes reflected the light of the fire, thinking the exact same thing. _***I know he loves me, but what if he still doesn't want to love me…***_ She thought nervously. _***He might still want to think of me as only his Pokemon partner... if so then… what of my own feelings?***_

For several minutes they remained like that, quietly observing their fire dwindling, until after Jeremy added more wood to it to keep it going.

"Uh… Kailani…" He started saying quietly.

" **Prima?"** She responded. **"Yes Jeremy?"**

"About… these last few yea…" He started saying. "I just want to say… I'm sorry for how I've treated you and the others… especially you…"

He turned to look at his starter, and as if they were in perfect sync, she turned to look at him, and she once again wore that same hopeful, joyous smile that she's always had worn just for him.

"You never once… what I mean is… you never stopped looking at me, but I kept on ignoring you, or worse deliberately tried to look at anything but you. Even when you were so worried about me when I was… 'sick'… you kept on trying to help me. But all I did was… pretend you didn't exist."

" **Primarina pri… prima rina rina pri…"** She replied, slowly edging one of her front fin closer to his hand. **"It's alright Jeremy… I understand now why you did that…"**

Her words weren't unheard by him, even if he didn't understand them all, he understood the general message. Now that his mind and heart weren't being affected by his medicine, their fragile bond that had barely survived the medicine's effects was now slowly repairing itself. She could feel it in her heart, she could feel Jeremy's guilt and deeply buried feelings for her.

"I know but… what I'm saying is… I did that because… I just didn't know how to cope with… well… what I'm trying to say is that I didn't know how else to deal with…" He said, shifting to look at the fire again, and instinctively reaching into his pants pocket for his medicine bottle.

His intention had been simply to show her and explain his problem, but the instant the small bottle came out, she reacted to it with panic and desperation. She used her fin to smack the bottle away and threw her entire body on top of him, pinning him below her and holding down his arms so he couldn't throw her off or grab the bottle again.

"Kailani wha…"

" **Don't take that medicine!"** She screamed fearfully, not looking in his eyes. **"Please, don't take it anymore!"**

Her eyes began streaming tears of sadness as she looked at him now, desperately willing her feelings to reach him now.

" **Please Jeremy, don't take anymore! If you take that medicine, you'll go back to that 'other' you! You just became your old self again, don't leave us alone like you did before!"** She pleaded desperately. **"I don't care if you think your feelings for me are wrong, I don't 'care' if others may think it's wrong! I don't care if they think your 'sick' for having feelings for me! I love you as well Jeremy, I've always loved you for as long as you've loved me!"**

Not knowing that her message had been received though, she decided to take a leap of faith, and pushed her mouth against his into a wet and desperate kiss.

Though he guessed that she was simply trying to get him to not take that medicine, not realizing he had no intention to do so, the fact that she was now lying on top of him and kissing him made him forget what he was about to say. Her lips, though pressing against his with far more pressure than she probably wanted to, were still very soft to the touch. To him her lips felt like wet velvety leather.

After a while though, the pressure lessened on her part, and instinctively she let go of his hands to let his arms wrap around her and hold her behind her neck and head. Eventually she felt him deepen the kiss as both opened their eyes to look at one another.

Both of them had the same look in their eyes, a look of sad longing. Both of them had been wanting the other, and now that they were showing each other their affection, it seemed like the language barrier between them was nonexistent.

Finally, she let his mouth go, but she was panting with suppressed lust and desire, with her tongue hanging out slightly.

"I guess… you know the truth?" He asked softly.

She nodded to say yes.

"So… you don't think I'm 'weird' for…"

She shook her head in response to say no.

"Then… if I were to ask if…" He began saying, but she responded before he could finish.

She smiled and nodded, before wrapping her fins around his neck to pull 'him' into a hug as well as a kiss. After a while they separated again and both smiled at each other this time while looking at each other.

"If someone, or if the others think I'm sick because I love you…" He said, referring to the other members of their team.

" **Then I'll be sick as well… because I love a 'human' instead of a Pokemon."** She replied quietly. **"We can be 'sick'… together."**

With that she leaned closer and kissed him deeply and passionately, letting her instincts guide her into this new territory that she was about to experience.

All Primarina by instinct choose mates based on criteria, one of those being 'love'. Whether it's a male or female, they choose based on how they feel about their chosen mate, how long they've known them, if they are strong or make them happy, many criteria must be fulfilled before they choose a lifelong mate.

For her though, she already had made her choice of a mate, as all she wanted was fulfilled thanks to him. She knew him all her life, he made her happy, they 'obviously' loved each other, and while he was not strong physically, he was strong mentally. True he took medicine to 'kill' his feelings and desires for her, but he did so only because he was hoping to protect her from 'him'.

It takes strength to protect someone you love from others, but even 'more' strength to protect your love from 'yourself', at least in her eyes.

For him though, as he kissed his Primarina deeply, eventually convincing her to open her mouth and let his tongue explore her wet cavern, he loved her because of how she accepted him. At first he only liked her because, after spending so much time in the wild of Alola, alone with little regular contact with other humans, her beautiful evolved form was very attractive to him. But as time went on and his hormones settled, he became attracted not only to her beauty, but to her as a 'person', she was caring, protective, and cheerful.

She made his day better when nothing else did, especially long days filled with dull silence traveling the wild countryside of Poni Island with Rufus, before he started taking medicine, even though back then he felt exceptionally wrong about it she still made his day better.

As they kissed more deeply and more passionately, she began to entice him to go even deeper with their love making, using her tongue to lick the inside of his mouth gently, inviting his to do the same. They continued to make love to each other with their mouths and tongues, but after a few minutes of simply doing this, they both seemed to want even more from the other.

Feeling his tongue was nothing like she ever imagined or dreamed of imaging, it wasn't nearly as long as hers was, but it was still so soft to her that she wanted to keep rubbing it with her own for eternity. Kailani's tongue likewise was so very different from his own, it was soft as well but also extremely wet, almost three times as wet as his own, a trait he guessed shared with her water typing. For their tastes though, Kailani tasted a strange exotic flavor that obviously was a mixture of the food he regularly ate, while he tasted a cool tasting flavor of various berries that he fed her for dinner earlier.

They separated for a brief moment after exploring and tasting each other's mouths and simply stared into each other's eyes, both of them with looks of long suppressed desire. "I love you Kailani…" He whispered to her. "I've been wanting to say that for a long time now…"

" **And I love 'you' Jeremy…"** She replied warmly. **"And I've been ready to hear you say it for a long time now as well…"**

With their little declaration finally given, they both leaned forward and kissed each other deeply, though his hands began to massage her moist body, feeling her leathery skin that was still slightly wet and very soft despite being near a fire. Eventually though one of his hands made its way between their bodies and toward the base of her stomach near her tail, where he felt the precious slit in her body that marked her sacred flower.

She gasped at his touch but looked to him with a smirk. **"You really want me that badly?"** She asked with a smile.

"Sorry Kailani… but… I really am in the mood after all of that kissing." He whispered embarrassingly.

" **Don't be…"** She replied quietly, before winking at him with a huge smile. **"I'm in the mood as well…"**

With her obvious consent given, he began to rub her pussy ever so lightly, causing her to moan in pleasure. With her flower being pleasured, and instinct taking over she decided to sing.

" **Aoooooahaaaah~"** She sang loudly and proudly, mixing her love song with the moans of pleasure.

He continued to rub her pussy's entrance with small controlled rubs, before deciding to slide his index finger into it. Her walls felt the new intrusion, but instead of pulsating they instead tightened on his finger, as if wanting to keep the new guest inside.

 _ ***Oh sweet arceus…~***_ She moaned in thought, still singing in pleasure and sexual desire.

Without her being able to control it, her tail began to flap up and down, hitting the dirt every so often as her body shuddered in ecstasy, and slowly ever so slowly it pushed her forward inch by inch. Each time his finger rubbed against her passage's walls she had to use all of her self-control to keep from wiggling out of his grip. After a few minutes of this shuddering and movement induced pleasure, she had positioned her chest region over his face.

As he continued to finger her, he began working her chest region, licking her chest with his tongue and planting kisses on it every few seconds, before eventually he found what he knew was there but was very cleverly hidden on her body.

A pair of small white nipples, barely large enough to be seen and of the same color as the rest of her body.

The moment she felt him find her nipples, she could not control herself any longer, she leaned her head back and sang in such a loud tone for the entire world to hear. Her song's message had one single thing to say, that she was about to be 'mated'.

Upon finding her nipples he planted his mouth over her left one and began to suck on it. While she wasn't capable of creating milk yet, the act of him sucking her nipples like a baby Popplio brought out a long hidden instinct in her, an almost motherly one. She stopped singing for a moment to look down at her Human lover and stare at him, with a warm smile, watching him suckle her as if trying to draw milk out of her.

She almost wished she were capable of producing milk right then and there, for right now, she wanted to give him anything he wanted, and she wanted him to taste 'all' of her.

But after a while of sucking her and fingering her, he pulled his finger out and, with her still on top of him, unzipped his pants, pulled down both pants and underpants just enough, and slid out his very hard and erect dick.

Kailani felt it as well, kissing at her entrance ever so lightly, wanting to enter her and give them both the pleasure they've been denied for so long now.

"Kailani… is it alright to begin?" He asked her quietly, even as she shifted to give his dick better access with her still on top.

She responded with a twinkle in her eyes, a smile on her face, and a smack of her tail on the ground as she lined up her pussy and shoved it all in with a single thrust.

Her passage expanded almost instantly to comfortably accommodate its new arrival, even though it broke through her virgin barrier painfully. She grimaced in pain as she felt it break her, and though she tried to hide it, she knew that Jeremy could see her pain.

In response he leaned forward and held her head close to his, pulling her closer to kiss him and give her comfort, letting her know that he was there to help her. Eventually the pain passed and she began to lift her body up and down, letting his dick slide in and out with perfect ease and wetness.

"Kailani… you're so warm… you feel cold but also warm!" He whispered to her as he began to move his hips up and down in tandem with her movements.

" **Oh… you feel so good~!"** She moaned loudly. **"More~… give me more~!"**

She looked at him lovingly and lead forward to kiss him passionately even as he began to move faster inside of her. Her pussy felt like velvet to his dick, it was wet with her juices and warm to the touch. Even as he began to pump her with pre cum, her walls began to tighten on him, pleasuring him even more as they seemed to try and keep him inside of her.

After a few minutes of this he began to thrust even harder, his hips going on automatic as he gripped her body tightly.

"Kailani… I'm about to come!" He moaned as she leaned her head on his shoulder, her tail flapping rapidly because of the pleasure.

" **Me too~! Let's do it together~!"** She moaned back, unable to control her body's reactions to their sex act.

With several more powerful thrusts, he wrapped his arms around her body and gripped her mid-section tightly, before thrusting one final time and burying his dick as deeply into her pussy as physically possible.

Then with an almighty groan, he felt himself releasing his sperm deep into her womb.

She in turn screamed in pleasure, feeling her walls convulse and spray her own release over him, pulsating to push as much of his sperm into her womb as it would allow.

Gasping for breath and extremely tired, they simply looked at each other, and gave each other a loving kiss, before falling asleep right there on the dirt ground.

Neither of them were aware of the fire dying out alongside of them, or that high overhead, a single bat-like Pokemon flew toward the Ruins of Hope, on its back a single human trainer.

(Tapu Fini's PoV)

She waited in her chamber, watching as her precious trainer finally came to visit her after so many years away from Alola.

As he entered he was followed quickly by a Primarina, a very evidently 'pregnant' Primarina.

 **(Master!)** She whispered happily as she levitated over to him, opening her shell to reveal her true self, with a Beast Ball hanging around her neck from a chain. **(You've returned home; did you enjoy your visit to Sinnoh?)**

"Yes I did, thank you very much Tapu Fini." He said gratefully as his starter Kailani followed next to him, rubbing his arm lovingly.

She glanced down at the starter and saw the proud smile on her face. **(I take it your return means one of three things… one you are on your 'honeymoon' as you call it, two you are hiding out for a while, and three… you've found something interesting?)**

"Yes to all three 'Fini'." He said with a chuckle, Fini being her nickname. "I've found a book a friend of mine was keeping safe and he asked me to take it to Alola where I can hide it better. A group of people eliminated all the other copies, but they didn't get this one."

He pulled a book out of his bag, it was old and dusty, and it appeared to have been written in a different language than what they spoke in Alola.

 **(What does it say?)** She asked curiously, very fascinated with human culture.

" **It's a collection of old folk tales in Sinnoh, but this one is a rare edition."** Kailani said with a smile. **"It has stories about how people and Pokemon were once married to each other, and that this was normal because people and Pokemon were once the same long ago."**

 **(I see… very special indeed.)** She said with a smile. **(I take it though, that you didn't return just to hide this book?)**

"What was your first clue?" T.K. asked with a proud smile as knelt down and rubbed Kailani's stomach.

 **(I shall open the door then so you two may enjoy some quiet time on your honeymoon then.)** She said warmly. **(I shall also prepare some water for you Kailani… to ensure you are healthy for your offspring.)**

"Thank you Fini." He said in gratitude.

Moments later a hidden door opened and they both walked in, leaving Tapu Fini alone. **(Humans… such a curious species…)** She commented again, before clamping up and hiding again.


	21. Lurantis (F)

_They say that time eventually heals all sorrows, but there are some things that cannot be healed, and one of those is the broken heart of one who has been blissfully ignorant~_

= The Midnight Dance of the Lunar Lurantis =

= Human (Tristan) / Pokemon Lurantis (Luna) =

*Narrator*

[In the Alola Region, on every island, there comes a time when Trial Captains need to be chosen as the older captains retire. During this rare time, special candidates present their hard work and dedication alongside their chosen Pokemon, hoping to become the next Trial Captain.]

[Before they can be called Captains, their chosen Pokemon must fulfill certain qualifications, for these will be the Pokemon that become the infamous 'Totem Pokemon', and granted special powers bestowed upon them by the Tapu Guardian Deities, who act as the final verdict for any decision. If they are successfully chosen, the 'Captain' and 'Totem Pokemon' begin their duties immediately.]

[Pokemon and Humans in Alola are very close to each other, and it's not at all odd to find a Pokemon becoming very attached to their human partners and trainers, in fact, some Pokemon go so far as to seek their human's advice for all things, down to the very food they eat, as they trust their word above all others…]

(Luna's PoV)

" **Luraaaaa!"** She screamed loudly, showing off her scythes and taking a very bold step toward her enemy.

Very bold indeed because her opponent was one of the rival Lurantis on Ula'ula Island, in particular near Ula'ula Meadow. In fact, this particular one was, like her, being raised to hopefully become the next Totem Pokemon for Akala Island.

" **Luraaaaa!"** He screamed in rage back at her, taking just as large a step to her with his scythes showed off in all their glory as well.

Normally Pokemon communicated with each other, or at least spoke to one another, instead of just verbally yelling at each other incoherently. Yet she was not interested in speaking to him anymore, he had already said what he wanted to say, and she had given him her answer. But they had gone past communicating 'normally', now they were threatening each other, or at least he was threatening 'her' while she was defending her mate's honor and right to be her mate.

It was Lurantis Mating season, and most of the Lurantis in Alola were on Akala Island, only a scarce few were on Ulu'ulu Island, most of them living with their trainers around Ulu'ulu Meadow, and the surrounding fields, grasslands, and forests around the Lake of the Moone.

The Trainers who wanted to become Trial Captains lived on Ula'ula, it was a sacred rite of passage for any hopeful trial captains, as the Lake of the Moone was considered sacred ground to Lunala, Emissary of the Moon. Those who wished to become trial captains must live alongside their Pokemon in the wild, training them, raising them, and caring for them for 'years' before they could be considered ready.

After all of that time, if the Island Deity deemed you worthy, they would appear before you and your Pokemon partner, and bestow upon them a portion of their power, the necessary spark needed to gather and contain their Z-Power without a Z-Crystal. The period usually lasted for five to six years before a new Island Captain was named, as captains rarely retired early. But Akala Island Captain Mallow was now an old woman, and her Lurantis was no longer strong enough to be the Totem Pokemon, so now over fifty trainers and their Grass Type Partners were training to become the next Captain for Lush Jungle.

Now she wasn't exactly the tallest or strongest of the Totem-hopeful Lurantis on Ula'ula island, by comparison she was one of the smallest, standing roughly four foot one. She was still way taller than any other Lurantis back home, but compared to the male in front of her, who stood nearly five foot three, she was quite 'small'.

" **Luraaantiiiis!"** He snarled now, using one of his scythes to slash a nearby tree down in one swipe.

" **Lurantiiiiiiiiis!"** She snarled back, answering his challenge with a display of her own, slicing a tree of similar size down.

They both continued to display their scythes menacingly though, trying to scare the other into submission, or in his case trying to get her to mate with him.

Naturally he had tried to propose to her, he'd had his eye on her for many years during each mating season, and while she kept rejecting him, he continued to come back to her. Except this year he had finally had enough of her quietly ignoring him and hiding away when mating season happened.

One would think that it was love that drove him, and it was true, he did love her, he's never looked for or at another female besides 'her'. Yet she continued to reject him. The reason why was simple in her eyes, but one he simply refused to accept, not because he couldn't handle it, but because couldn't understand it.

She already had a mate, she's had one the entire time, what more did he have to know? Even if they had yet to mate, even after nearly five full years, she had a mate that she was faithful to.

" **Luraaaaaaa…"** He growled once more, before finally taking several steps toward her, scythes angled for attack.

" **Luraaaaaa!"** She responded, taking a defensive stance and readying her scythes for battle as well.

Both of them were about to clash in battle, and it would have gotten very messy, if not for the sound of two voices yelling out their names.

"Roberto, stop that right now!" A young adult female yelled loudly.

"Luna, calm down this instant!" A young adult male yelled just as loudly.

Instantly both of them ceased their battle and looked to the side, where two humans were standing, each roughly five foot three next to the tree line. They both had very tanned skin, just a shade between those born in Kanto and those born in Alola. Both of these humans were also their trainers, the ones who were hoping to become the next Captain for Akala island. Their names were Tristan and Gabriella, and they were also the ones who were in charge of the most combined amount of land surrounding the Lake of the Moone.

Upon seeing their trainers both of them became less aggressive, and upon seeing Tristan, she felt a little guilty about acting so 'feral'. Still, it wasn't her fault entirely, she was just defending being mated to her mate.

"Alright you, let's go back home, I think someone's a little angst over this year's mating season." Gabriella said with a sigh of embarrassment. "Now apologize for getting upset and let's go home and eat Roberto."

Roberto the Lurantis turned to her and, with a short respectful bow, said **"My apologies…"** , though he said it with a hint of slight despair. After that he and Gabriella turned and headed north toward their cottage in their section of the land, allotted to them by the Island Kahuna.

 _ ***I know what you're going to say, I should not have acted like that… I was trained better…***_ She thought knowingly as they left and Tristan walked over to her.

Sure enough, Tristan said with a sigh of disappointment, "Juliet, I trained you better, you know not to get all upset over something like that." He looked at her though and gave her a warm smile. "But at least you stood up for yourself, especially since he was bigger and probably stronger than you. So bonus points for that!"

" **Hehehe…"** She giggled happily, walking over and nuzzling him warmly.

With that they left, heading south toward 'their' cottage, in the southern end of the land allotted to Tristan and Luna by the Island Kahuna. The total land they were given to look over was the second largest at fifty acres, with Gabriella's being the largest at sixty-five acres. They were to use the land not only for her to train and grow, but to show that he could manage a large area of terrain, as he would be expected to take care of every square foot and know what was going on in it.

But fifteen minutes of walking down a dirt road, side by side with him, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander over the next few nights. Mating season for her species only lasted a few days, when the eggs she carried in her body's egg chamber were at their most fertile. Once that period passed, she wouldn't be fertile again for another year.

This was her fifth mating season without mating thus far, but she wasn't very pushy, that wasn't how she was trained. No she was trained to be cautious, to take her time, to think 'before' acting. Yet as their cottage came into sight, and she slowed down _ever_ _so slightly_ , just enough to let Tristan go before her, she blushed so much at seeing him walking that it took all her willpower to stop herself from just jumping on him and...

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, her body was really getting out of control this week.

 _ ***I hope he mates me 'this' year…***_ She thought with a warm, loving smile. _***I hope he does…***_

Yes, it was true, her body was getting out of control during mating season, after all, if you've been mated to your mate for over five years without once being fertilized by them, 'you'd' be a more than little anxious.

Her thoughts went back to when he first proposed to her, when he first asked her to be his mate…

=Flashback 5 Years Ago=

 _(Luna's PoV)_

 _She yawned tiredly as she sat in her basket in the bedroom, trying to get to sleep on one of Lunala's brightest and starriest she believed. But she just wanted to fall asleep because today had been a very tiresome day, training for nearly nine hours long with Tristan._

 _ ***We've only been here two months… and we've only been together for just under a year…***_ _She thought, thinking about the long five to six years ahead._ _ ***I hope the Tapu Guardian picks us after all of our hard work…***_

 _All day they'd been training, but even during their brief periods of rest between training sessions, she'd overheard him talking about something 'important'. Something that obviously meant a lot to him, or at least he really wanted to do._

 _ ***If only I understood everything he said… but I'm still only grasping a few words at a time…***_

 _Then just as she was finally feeling herself starting to fall asleep, she heard a loud 'thump' from the living room. Quickly she was wide awake and jumped out of her basket toward the door, scythes ready for battle in case a wild Pokemon had tried to break in for food._

 _However, as she managed to wedge the door open, she saw that, no there was no wild Pokemon as she had thought it was, but there was someone lying on the floor with the chair knocked over. That someone just happened to be Tristan her trainer, and he was rubbing his back as he groaned in pain._

" _Ugh, note to self… try practice dancing 'after' moving the chairs and table off to the side."_ He said as he tiredly sat up.

 _That caught her ears as she understood only two of words, 'practice' and 'dancing'._ _ ***Practice dancing… he's practicing dancing?***_ _She asked herself._ _ ***But what kind of dance is it?***_

 _As she watched he got back up and started talking to himself. "Okay… from the top, I need to learn how to dance for next week's 'Lake of the Moone's Talent Contest' I'm entering with Luna."_ _He said, still unaware that she was watching him. "I know Luna can dance, at least I read about it somewhere that Lurantis know some form of 'dances' that they do for mating season to try and attract mates. Or was that Oricorio that know lots of dances… ugh I wish I'd paid attention to my dance lessons when I was a kid.*_

 _Again most of what he said was gibberish to her, but the words she did know caught her completely off guard._ _ ***Dance, Lurantis, Mate… he's trying to learn the Lurantis mating dance?***_ She thought in amazement. _***But why, he's a human, he wouldn't need to learn how to perform the Lurantis Mating Dance for a human unless…***_

 _Then the pieces clicked together in her head, he wouldn't need to perform that dance unless he was planning to perform it for a 'Lurantis'._

 _ ***But I'm the only Lurantis around here besides that other one north of us, and that one is male!***_ _She thought before yet again, the pieces clicked together, the obvious answer to that question._

 _ ***So… then he's trying to perform it for me… but he wouldn't perform it for me unless he… he…***_

 _The realization hit her like Tapu Koko's Electro Ball, he was trying to 'mate' with 'her'. He didn't want to just become Trial Captain with her as his Totem Pokemon, he wanted also to make her his life mate, to fertilize her and have eggs with her. That had to be it, the Lurantis Mating Dance was only performed if the initiator of the dance was absolutely serious about their desired mate._

 _The idea was so… unusual… so weird… but at the same time it made her feel special. Her trainer thought of her like any other human female, and wanted to make her the equivalent of his 'wife'._

 _Though as she continued to watch him try and 'dance', or practice the dance, it was obvious he had no idea how the Lurantis Mating Dance went, his steps were wrong, his arm motions were weird, and his spins were nonexistent. She sighed as she realized that, like how he was teaching her about human life and human culture, especially words and understanding, she would have to teach him about Lurantis things, like how to properly propose._

" _ **Tristan…"**_ _She said, though to him it sounded like,_ _ **"Luran…"**_

 _After catching his attention, and again only getting a few words, but they were enough to confirm he was definitely trying to learn how to properly perform the Lurantis Mating Dance. Once that was done, she began showing him how to properly perform the dance, step by agonizing step. It took many hours into the night, enough for Lunala's moon to reach its halfway point, before he finally got it._

" _Alright now then, let me just do it once to make sure I've got it." Tristan said after a very long time. "Watch me and make sure I'm doing it right alright Luna?"_

 _Then he began to move into the dance motion, first taking several steps to the left, then to the right, keeping his arms bent ever slightly to mimic the way her scythes looked._

 _As he began the dance she became hypnotized by his motions, admiring how well he had mastered the moves, even if they weren't nearly as perfect as performed by a proper Lurantis, but it still matched it enough for her. Three minutes later he ended the dance in a pose that both offered her his 'scythes' as a mate, and asked for her scythes as 'his' mate._

 _There was only a brief pause before she consented, with a happy smile and warm feeling in her heart, before she too went into the Lurantis mating ritual, responding by performing the same dance. After she finished she tapped his hand, which would have been a scythe, and beckoned him to dance again with her, this time to confirm they were both mates to each other._

" _Oh you want to dance as well?" He had asked, and began to repeat the dance as well._

 _She smiled happily and nodded in response, even if all she understood was 'dance' in what he was saying, she could tell from his actions and how much feeling he was putting into it, that he was doing his best for the dance to work, and it was all she needed to accept his feelings._

 _Once the dance was completed she cooed to him to get him to pick her up, after all she was only about two feet tall at this stage of her Totem Pokemon training and raising. "Thanks a lot for helping me girl!" He said warmly, picking her up and hugging her. "Now maybe I won't look like an idiot next week!"_

 _Again, she didn't understand entirely what he was saying, all she knew though, was that she was indeed 'his girl'._ _ ***I have a mate now… I have a loving mate for my own now…***_ _She thought warmly, enjoying the warm embrace of her human's arms._

=Flashback Ends=

She had expected that night when they went to bed, that he would mate her, even though mating season hadn't started yet, but no he simply let her sleep with him in bed. A week later they performed the mating dance yet again before a huge crowd of people, apparently as part of some 'show' to demonstrate they were working together in harmony. Though back then she assumed it was simply to show everyone that she was his mate, and performed it with as much grace and heart as they both did that night.

Even when mating season happened later on that year, he did not take her and fertilize her eggs, but again she thought nothing of it. After all, they still needed to try and become Captain and Totem Pokemon, and they can't exactly do that with a bunch of eggs to look after as well on top of their training time.

Still, as she entered their cottage and watched him beginning to prepare dinner, she couldn't help but wonder…

 _ ***What is taking him so long to mate with me… I'm ready and willing any time he wants to!***_ She thought with a giggle. _***Oh well, I can be patient… perhaps he's waiting for the right time…***_

(Tristan's PoV)

After they had dinner and spent some time checking her health, which according to him seemed normal, they began preparing for bed. "You know, Luna, we've got about a year left to get ourselves looking our best for the Island Kahuna." He said as they climbed into bed. "While I know we are definitely looking good, the one thing I'm worried about is your size. I mean… what if the Kahuna doesn't pick us because you aren't tall enough."

This was true, Trial Captain Mallow's Lurantis was nearly five foot six at its tallest. While Luna was a very skilled and very strong as well as determined Lurantis, she wasn't the tallest of the Totem Pokemon hopefuls. He never quite mastered the nutritional meals necessary to grow a Lurantis to the size that she had managed, the only one of the Trial Captain candidates that had come close thus far was Gabriel, and her Lurantis was only two inches shorter.

However, Luna was by far the most 'tactical' of the Lurantis in his eyes. She was cautious, patient, always checking the situation and thinking of a strategy when he wasn't calling the shots. She also had probably the most self-control when it came to using her strength, though like everyone else, she too was prone to being 'feral' at the most inopportune time, as evidenced by earlier that day.

" **Luran!"** Luna said warmly as she stood next to him.

As he looked to her he saw the gentle look in her eyes as well as a caring smile, a look she always seemed to reserve just for him. Then a second later she gained an 'evil' look and a grin, and surprised him by using her scythes to expertly knock him off his feet, onto her scythes, which she had also just expertly positioned so that they did not cause him any harm. Then she gently placed him on the bed with a warm smile again.

"You know; I could have done that myself!" He said with a hearty laugh. "I can tuck myself in without help!"

" **Lurantis!"** She replied instantly, lifting the blanket and lying down next to him, making sure to slip on her scythe sleeves to prevent them damaging the bed. **"Luran tis tis Luran!"**

After almost five full years with her, he knew what she was saying by heart, even if it all sounded the same verbally. To him she was saying, **"I know!"** followed by, **"But you take too long!"**

Ever since they finally managed to learn to understand each other, they've been able to have full-fledged conversations. Occasionally they didn't understand a word or two, but they understood each other enough that they could talk without losing the meaning of their words.

Though the one thing he never could figure out, as he pulled the blanket over them and she cuddled closer to him, wrapping one of her scythe arms over his chest to mimic a hug and pull him closer to her, was why she acted this way. True they were close, very close as expected of Totem Pokemon and Captain candidates, but that didn't explain the… care she gave 'him' specifically.

Over the years as they grew closer, learned more about each other, and together became stronger and more knowledgeable about themselves, the land, their abilities, and the world, she continued to always show this 'special' side to him and only him. They were rare times, moments that only occurred at fleeting moments in the day, but they were enough that they became a trend.

On one night he had complained bitterly about being cold during winter due to lack of firewood, partially because he had been negligent, but also because he didn't want to disturb the surrounding forest and meadow of the 'Lake of the Moone'. He had tried to cut up some dead stumps that he had found, but they were rationing the little firewood they had just to stay 'slightly' warm.

The next morning, he found Luna waking him up, covered in snow and shivering violently, but with a proud smile on her face. Outside the front door was a huge pile of chopped firewood that she had spent all night in the freezing cold preparing for them.

She had also gotten sick, but that didn't seem to matter at all to her, only him and his wish to be warm seemed to be on her mind.

On another occasion, a large group of Alola Rattata under the command of an Alolan Raticate had come into their land section, particularly the berry farm he worked to grow berries for her. They had stolen a large portion of their supply and crop before he could secure them. He was panicking all day about how they were going to make it through the coming months without the food, and was forced to replant all of his hard work.

The morning after he had replanted, as with the fire wood, he woke up to find Luna smiling at him with a proud look in her eyes, and carrying most of the stolen berries the thieves had taken. Although, she was covered top to bottom in scratches, cuts, fang marks, bleeding from all of her wounds, and with numerous splinters stuck to her.

She had lost a lot of stamina and her wounds almost became infected, but again, none of it seemed to affect her at all, only him.

Thinking of those times while looking at her smiling, falling asleep alongside him, when she had risked her life to help him, he realized how fortunate he was to have her as his Totem Pokemon partner. It also made him realize how much he had to take care of her, and if she was willing to go to such extremes to help him, he had to do the same for her.

Without her, he was nothing special on Akala Island, just another guy where they lived. Which is why, as he yawned and held her close to him, he began thinking about their future should they not be picked by the Kahuna or the Tapu Guardian.

He was a decent farmer, and he had become very knowledgeable about grass and insect Pokemon. Those skills could come in handy if he opened up a business for raising grass and insect type Pokemon, or even a tutoring service to share his knowledge to up and coming trainers of such Pokemon types. It wasn't the glorious life of a Trial Captain that he was still hoping for, but if the worst happened, he could picture him and Luna teaching young trainers about Pokemon like Lurantis.

"Still… just have to keep training…" He yawned quietly as he began to fall asleep. "Just keep on… training."

*Narrator*

[The next day passed in relative quiet and with great speed, as they spent most of the day simply practicing her attacks, but Luna was constantly getting distracted by him. What was distracting her he didn't know, but as she always seemed to get distracted around Mating Season he didn't pay much attention. When night came they returned to their cottage and began preparing dinner, but just as they were finishing, they had both expected and unexpected company.]

(Tristan's PoV)

"So how was the food Luna?" He asked his Lurantis.

" **Lura!"** She replied happily from her seat at the table.

She ate alongside him at the table because she was always with him, and because she was nearly as tall as he was, only shorter by about one foot. He had spent a long time teaching her table manners as well as how to eat her food from the plate with her scythes, something that took a painfully long time, and many destroyed dishes because of it.

Just as he was putting dishes away, a knock on the door caught both of their attention.

"Hey Tristan!" Gabriella's voice said. "You home?"

"Yea one second!" He said, knowing why she had come.

Earlier yesterday, before they found their two Lurantis about to have what looked like a death battle, he and Gabriella were having a talk about their 'futures'. Just as he was about to get to the topic he wanted to ask her about, they began hearing trees falling and what sounded like yells and screams of anger.

As he answered the door, he saw Gabriella on his front door. "Sorry I was late man, but Roberto needed some more practice time controlling himself." She said with a tired expression. "You know how it is, Lurantis mating season."

"Actually, Luna's never given me any trouble…" He said, turning to look at Luna who was placing her dish in the sink as well.

She looked over and waved at him with her scythe, giving him a happy smile.

"How come you get the one Lurantis of all of us that doesn't have 'any' problems?" Gabriella asked sarcastically. "Everyone else's Lurantis or grass type partners are getting all itchy with the mating season happening for the species. Yet here you are with your Lurantis, all comfy and calm, enjoying dinner and having 'no' issues! Tell me, what's your secret?"

"I wouldn't know." He replied. "So do you still want to continue our conversation?" He asked her quietly, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"Yea sure." She said politely.

(Luna's PoV)

Luna watched Tristan close the door and leave her alone in their cottage, which seemed odd to her as normally they were always together, unless he went to the bathroom or she had to 'relieve' herself.

 _ ***If only he'd mate me, then I wouldn't need to calm myself each season…***_ She thought quietly as she went to the bed to make sure it was made. _***Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment…***_

Thinking about how Tristan would mate with her, imagining how long he'd go or how he'd even do it to begin with got her feeling _really_ in the mood. Even as she carefully laid out the blankets on the bed, straightening them and aligning them, her instincts were driving her to seek out her mate.

As her instincts demanded she find him, her mind again began wandering, imagining, picturing the moment they finally mated.

He would lean close to her, hold her scythe arms close to him, with her legs spread and her entrance wet and waiting eagerly for his sex organ… whatever it was, she never actually saw him without 'all' of his clothes. He would kiss her mouth, she would close her eyes, and feel him press into her, and after perhaps a few moments, he would deposit his seed and fertilize her eggs over a long and lengthy period. Then as he finished depositing his seed, he would hold her close, and she would coo to him submissively… listening to him as he asked her how many eggs she'd give him.

 _ ***Oh~…***_ She thought happily. **"I can't wait anymore… I need him to mate me~! I want to mate with him so much~ I want to have so many eggs with him~!"**

So without any hesitation, determined to finally have her eggs fertilized, she quickly finished making the bed, and ran to leave through the front door. Fortunately, she knew how to open it, as it was one of those push/pull doors with handlebars. They never needed a lock as the Lake of the Moone grounds were sacred, and no human ever committed any crime there, only wild Pokemon stealing food were a problem.

As she left the cottage and ran under the late night sky with the stars and moon shining down, she followed the scent of her mate toward where he was.

The mate she loved so very much.

(Tristan's and Luna's PoV)

"So yea… about what we were talking about." He said as they stared out over the lake surrounding the massive temple shrine to Lunala.

Of the two temple shrines dedicated to the Sun and Moon emissaries, he thought Lunala's temple built in the middle of the massive lake was by far the best. The surrounding forest gave it quite a sight, making it look like truly sacred grounds, as if it was forbidden for any but those deemed worthy to be there. With the moon shining brightly over it, it seemed even more like a holy place to those of Ula'ula island.

"You were about to ask me about what my plans are if me and Roberto don't become Trial Captain and Totem Pokemon?" She asked as she sat with her legs crossed.

"Yea, I mean, I'm looking at the others and, well Luna isn't exactly the biggest or strongest of the Totem Pokemon hopefuls." He said nervously, trying to get to what he wanted to ask about. "So I was wondering… what were your plans?"

"To be honest, I haven't thought that far." She said honestly.

"I see…" He said, completely unaware that behind him, in the tree line, a Lurantis was running to get to the edge nearly sixty feet behind them.

"What are you getting at?" She asked.

"I was just thinking… if you didn't have any major plans…" He said politely. "Would you perhaps… consider going out with me?"

He had to be honest with her, after a couple years knowing her, sometimes eating meals with her and Roberto with Luna, and talking to her most of the other Trial Captain trainees, he had developed a sort of crush on her. She was smart, pretty, and knew how to make a joke as well as take one. Plus, by the looks of her lifestyle, she was very much single.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to shoot you down before you take off pal!" She said with a chuckle, but giving him an apologetic smile. "I've already got a guy back home on Akala Island, in fact he helped pay for my trip here to take this challenge."

"Oh… I see…" He said with a sigh. "Well, there goes my delusions… still, better I got shot down now instead of later. Still friends though?"

"You betcha!" She said with a grin, fist bumping him. "So tell me, how do you keep Luna under control so much, Roberto was giving me hell today, he was really upset after she rejected his mating dance. He had to take his frustration and everything else out on the trees around my cottage."

Just as Gabriella began talking about the mating dance, Luna had reached the tree line and saw her beloved mate there by the lake. **"There you are!"** She whispered happily, before walking quietly to sneak up on him and entice him back home.

As she got closer she began to overhear their conversation thanks to her excellent hearing, and what Tristan said next caught her attention.

"I honestly don't do anything; she hasn't ever given me any trouble during Lurantis Mating season." He said.

She stopped moving at those words. _***I don't give him trouble during mating season?***_ She thought in confusion. _***But why would I give him trouble… I'm willing to mate whenever he wants. He can mate me anytime, any day, even if I don't give him eggs!***_

"Okay, but what about a mate, does she have one that I don't know about?" Gabriella asked.

"No, she hasn't had a mate ever, and I know, she's been with me the entire time!" He said.

 _ ***Wh… what… but… 'he's' my mate!***_ She thought, now even more confused. _***Why would he lie about me not having a mate?***_

"Okay, so if she has no mate, and she doesn't give you trouble, then how do you keep her urges in check?" Gabriella asked. "I mean, she's been through five mating seasons by now, I can only imagine how she feels by now. She must be wanting a mate so badly it 'must' be driving her crazy. Roberto's in the same boat and you saw how he acted yesterday, he was willing to fight Luna for her to be his mate! Her egg sack must be so bloated that her instincts are going into overdrive for her to find her mate and mate!"

"I don't know about that, but she hasn't got a mate as far as I know." He said.

At that Luna was beginning to feel slightly panicked, nothing made sense, he was her mate! He had to know, he initiated the mating dance, he asked for her to be his mate, he accepted her answer. _***Was I not a good mate… no, I was a good mate!***_ She thought in fear. _***I did everything for him, everything he asked, I helped him for every problem… I was a good mate for him!***_

"Oh yea, how is Roberto feeling now?" Tristan asked, remembering the male Lurantis that tried to get Luna to be his mate.

"Roberto's feeling really down… poor guy, when a Lurantis gets rejected, it's really hard on them." She said with a sigh. "I was thinking of maybe performing some kind of dance to perhaps cheer him up, you know, something to get his spirits up. You think you'd gimme a few pointers or tips, I mean you did perform a Lurantis Dance that one time, so Luna must've shown you how to do it."

"Yea she did, I owe her a lot for teaching me, if she didn't show me I think I might not have made it through that talent show!" He said with a hearty laugh, remembering how much of an idiot he looked while trying to practice alone. "I wonder what kind of dance it was though…"

At that her heart suddenly seemed to shatter, the words fell on top of her like boulders, crushing her with the weight of a thousand mega evolved Aggrons.

 _ ***Bu… he… he…***_

She heard every word, he thought that dance had been something for some 'talent show'. He didn't realize what kind of dance they had performed…

 _ ***It… it can't be true… he has to know!***_

She took one shaky step closer, trying to get her mate to tell the truth, but just as she did he spoke up again.

"Well I think if you have time tomorrow, I can teach you that dance I did on stage, I'm sure Roberto will feel better if you performed it with him." He said. "Luna sure became happier after teaching me how to dance, she even danced with me."

At those words, she felt her heart shatter, he was going to teach another human, some 'stranger' that wasn't someone he wanted to mate… her species' most sacred dance. It was a dance only performed when one felt ready to take on a mate of their liking. It was also a dance that was not easily rejected, only under 'specific' circumstances did a Lurantis reject another's mating dance.

Yet her Tristan… her 'mate'… did not realize this.

Then a thought popped into her head, a thought that wormed its way through her heart and into her soul, and drove her to despair, shattered her soul, and broke her spirit.

 _ ***He doesn't realize… he asked me… to be his 'LIFE' mate…***_ She thought. _***He's had me as his mate for all these years… and never cared or thought about me as a 'mate'…***_

She couldn't reject him, she couldn't leave him, she had sworn upon the mating dance to forever be 'his' mate. She would fight for him, have eggs with him, mate with him, and when the day came she would die right alongside him. She had already bound herself to him, in a bond that she thought was built on love, and she could not leave him because her instincts and heart told her that he was her mate.

 _ ***He… doesn't… love me…***_ She thought feebly, before her legs lost strength, and she began falling forward. _***Tristan… my mate… why… why my mate… why?***_

Her last thought as she fell face forward, and both Gabriella and Tristan finally noticed her, was why didn't he love her.

 _ ***I thought… you… danced… because… you loved me…***_

=Three Days Later=

(Tristan's PoV)

He sat beside the bed Luna was sleeping in, her breathing was slow and steady, indicating she was asleep. In the three days since he and Gabriella saw her collapse, she had not awoken.

Nurse Joy from the nearby center on Route 16 had tried her best to diagnose her illness, but she told him she was in perfect health. Yet at the same time she was running a fever, her leg muscles were weak, and her heartbeat was three times above normal.

(Fifteen minutes earlier)

"There's nothing wrong with her physically speaking." She said gloomily. "It's like her body has lost all will to function properly and isn't working the way it should! There's nothing I can do…"

"But there has to be a cause right?" He asked hopefully.

"The only thing that comes close to her condition, would be if she were rejected by her mate during Lurantis Mating Season…" Nurse Joy said worriedly. "If she had a mate, and that mate rejected her, then she would feel deeply heart broken. But you yourself said she doesn't have a mate correct?"

"Yea, she doesn't have a mate…" He said sadly, looking at his friend sleeping in bed. "She even rejected another Lurantis who was trying to mate with her, but he didn't react nearly as bad… sure he tried to fight her, but he left her alone after me and Gabriella broke them up."

"Typically Lurantis take rejection differently, it depends on how close they were… if she isn't like this because of a rejected mate, then I'll need to keep looking into it…" She said sadly. "I'll come back in a few days, keep trying to get her to wake up, and if her condition worsens call me the instant it happens!"

=Present=

So now here he was, staring at his precious friend and partner, sleeping only because her body needed it. Luna had not eaten, awoken, or moved at all in the past three days, and nothing he's tried has awoken her from her self-induced coma.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked himself as he changed the wet towel on her forehead. "You were just fine until… until I talked to Gabriella."

As before, she didn't respond, his Lurantis continued to simply lie in bed, completely oblivious to the fact that he was next to her bed, worrying his heart that she was deathly sick. Why did she not wake up, what was wrong with her, why did everything go so badly for them when they were doing so well up until three days ago.

Once again, the only explanation that seemed to be making any logical sense, Lurantis Mating Season. But she didn't have a mate, never sought one out, never even bothered to consider one…

"Wait a moment… rejected by her mate…" He said quietly, before the cogs in his brain started turning. "Didn't Gabriella say that Roberto was a wreck after Luna rejected him?"

As he thought back to their conversation, he thought again about the specific words Gabriella had told him about Roberto being rejected.

' _Roberto was giving me hell today; he was really upset after she rejected his mating dance.'_

"Mating Dance…" He whispered, as a sudden inspiration hit him. "What if…"

Quickly making sure that Luna's condition hadn't worsened, and that her forehead towel was still damp, he left the room and into the living room where the only computer for acres was. Every cottage had one surrounding the Lake of the Moone, for personal reasons as well as for research.

As he logged in he began searching for information about Lurantis Mating instincts. "Lurantis, like many species of Pokemon, take matters of mating extremely seriously…" He read out. "During mating, Lurantis will seek out their ideal candidate based on factors which can only be described in human terms as 'love'. While some theorize that these are merely instincts found in the species, the sheer fact that Lurantis mate for life, in which they stay with their partners until they die cannot be ignored."

That only answered questions that he already knew, so he looked up information about Lurantis Mating 'Rejections', and after sifting through several bad sites he found one that looked promising.

"In terms of rejection, Lurantis take rejection seriously, and will even break down emotionally in various and unpredictable ways." He read. "When rejected, the Lurantis that initiates the mating dance often waits for their desired mate to leave the area, before breaking down and letting out their instincts. While it is rare that a Lurantis will ever reject a mating dance once initiated, it has been known to occur among the species, this is most especially commonly found among those trained by humans in areas where it is not known that they already 'have' a mate, or have no interest in taking a mate."

That caught his attention, the fact that this site described what happened to Roberto almost precisely made him begin to suspect something he 'hoped' wasn't true. Nervously, he looked up the final piece of the puzzle.

The Lurantis Mating Dance.

The first site that popped up showed a step by step diagram of how the Lurantis Mating Dance went, from various hip and arm motions, to their deep meanings to the species. Instantly he recognized what it was, and realized that he had made a terrible and ignorant mistake years ago.

He had accidentally performed the mating dance for Luna, and she had responded and accepted it.

"But 'she' showed me how to do it, she taught me how to…" He whispered, before more realizations hit him hard. "She must not have known… she must have thought I was trying to get her to be my mate, and figured I didn't know 'how' the dance went. So she taught it to me… and thought that I was… oh what have I done?"

Now it was all clear to him, he had broken her heart, she must have overheard his conversation with Gabriella, and hearing the truth must have devastated her emotionally. No wonder she was in a coma, she thought he had never once thought of her as a mate when she herself had considered herself 'his' mate and him 'her' mate for years.

"That's why she did all of that, that's why she fought off Roberto like that, she was defending her right to be my mate…" He said, face palming himself in guilt. "She wouldn't do all of that, go that far for all of these years unless she was doing it out of love. None of the other Trainees' Lurantis went as far as she did for them. She did it because… she loved me, and wanted to make me happy."

Sitting there, silently berating and yelling at himself, he thought back to all of the times Luna was hurt for his sake. The time she nearly froze to death getting them firewood overnight, the time she battled a gang of Rattatas and a Raticate to get back their food, to every small thing she did like helping him into bed and even cuddling with him.

She did all of it, for no other reason than because she loved him.

As he sat there, time seemed to fly, minutes became hours, and before he realized it night had descended before he finally returned to Lunas side, but during that time he learned a few things about himself that he didn't realize until just now as well.

Luna was still asleep in their shared bed though, unaware that he now knew the truth, but as he looked at her face and gently rubbed the side of her head with his finger, he couldn't help but think warmly of her.

And those warm thoughts only made him feel even worse about how stupid he was.

"Luna… I know you might not be able to hear me…" He whispered softly, closing his eyes and letting his heavy heart talk. "But… I found out why… your like this. I wish I could take back what I said… but I can't… and it's all my fault…"

His eyes began to cry as he thought of everything they'd done together, over the years.

"All this time I thought… I just thought of you as a friend, a really close family member even…" He whispered even more sadly. "I just… I didn't realize how important that dance was to you… I just thought it was some dance you wanted to show me! I was so stupid and… everything is all my fault!"

He began hiccupping as his heart-filled confession took root.

"You were there for me every minute, no matter what it was you would help me… and I did all I could for you because… you were so important to me! You more than anyone else was who I was concerned about, even when I began thinking we might not be chosen by the Kahuna or the Tapu Deity. I just… I just wanted to do right by you, so you would be proud of what we did here… that we didn't waste our time!"

He looked up at Luna's still quiet face, still sleeping, still unaware of his words.

"So if you do hear me Luna… I only… I'm only asking you… to forgive me… even a little!" He begged her, before kneeling on the floor next to her and burying his head in the bed's blankets. "I just… I want to tell you how sorry I am… I never realized it until now… not until just now, how important you were to me… how important you 'are' to me… without you, I just can't do anything… I don't even have the strength to walk out the door without knowing you're with me… and that's because…"

He sobbed his last few words, before he broke down in hysterical tears.

"I love you… I love you as well Luna…" He moaned.

He continued to sob into the blanket, ignoring everything else around him, not caring that he was probably pulling the blankets off of Luna with his grip. All he could do was cry and sob his distress.

Until he felt something rub his hair.

He looked up to see a colorful pink scythe gently rubbing his head back and forth, and saw Luna's smiling, exhausted, and tired face looking at him, with a slight gleam in her eyes.

" **Luran… tis…"** She whispered warmly, and her words were clear to him thanks to the look in her eyes. **"And I love you… Tristan…"**

"Luna!" He gasped, before throwing his arms around his Lurantis, crying into her as he hugged her close to him. "I'm so sorry for not realizing… I'm so sorry!"

Luna tiredly hugged him back, wrapping her scythes around him in a warm embrace, and cooing softly. **"Luran tis… Luran tis…"** She cooed. **"I forgive you… I forgive you…"**

(Luna's PoV)

She felt him continue to sob onto her body, letting his despair flow, and she knew he was telling the truth, in 'all' aspects. He was truly sorry for his ignorant mistake years ago, he was sorry for misleading her all these years, sorry for breaking her heart, but most of all, he was sorry for not telling her that he did indeed truly 'loved' her. She couldn't be mad at him, sure if he didn't care for her as anything but a friend, she would be hurt, devastated, probably give up on being with him because of how he'd broken and abused her feelings for him.

But that obviously wasn't the case, he knew better, they 'both' knew better, and the fact that he not only found himself loving her but begging for forgiveness, hurting himself and blaming himself for everything that happened… it just proved that they could still be mates, and deep down, she still loved him.

"Please… forgive me Luna… please forgive me for what I did to you…" He hiccupped.

" **I forgive you Tristan…"** She cooed softly, still holding him close. **"Even if you don't mate with me… I still forgive you… I still love you… my mate."**

They sat there, hugging each other and she gently comforting him, letting him know that she still loved him. But after a few moments he calmed down, and did something that she did not expect. He looked her in the eyes, gently held her even closer, and pushed his lips against hers in a kiss.

She was so caught off guard that at first she didn't know how to react, then they both closed their eyes and simply melted into one another's mouths.

She felt her tongue licking his lips, begging for entrance, before he answered and beckoned her into his mouth, where they proceeded to dance and share each other's mouth-essence. Soon she had pulled him onto the bed, and he pulled the blankets over them, and they simply let their mouths express their feelings in a love making session that drove her instincts over the roof.

She 'wanted' him now… one kiss and her body was urging… no… DEMANDING… that he remove every article of clothing, shove his seed spilling tool into her, and fertilize her bloated egg sac full of sperm and finally make a large clutch of eggs with her.

But she restrained… they had just properly affirmed their love, she had just woken up and was feeling very tired, and he was obviously not ready to properly mate with her. She could wait, and she knew that after tonight, he 'would' mate with her… as is proper.

So they split away with loving looks, tired but loving looks for each other. "Luna… can you wait until tomorrow?" He asked softly.

She nodded with a warm blush. **"I will…"** She answered.

With that they both began falling asleep, but Luna's thoughts were going wild.

 _ ***Tomorrow's the last day… cutting it close… but finally… we'll be proper mates…***_

=The Next Night=

*Narrator*

[The next day passed slowly, with Luna spending most of it recovering from her lack of food and care. She didn't see much of Tristan, except for the few rare times he went into the room she was laying in to check her health. She kept hearing weird noises, like he was sewing something, but she didn't know what it was.]

[Yet as nightfall came, and she began wondering how long he would take before he finally mated her, he came into the room and asked if she was well enough to walk outside. She declared she was, and both of them left the cottage, where to, she did not know, but Tristan was carrying a bag alongside him as they walked. Soon though, she found herself walking to the scene where she had her heart broken… the very same spot overlooking the Lake of the Moone…]

(Luna's and Tristan's PoV)

"Alright… here we are…" He said quietly as they finally reached the spot, looking around to make sure they would have privacy.

" **Why are we here?"** She asked curiously, staring around in confusion.

"Luna… I need you to trust me for a bit girl, can you turn around for a moment?" He asked politely.

Now even more confused, she nodded and turned around, looking at the woods in case of any wild night Pokemon attempting to attack them. Behind her Tristan began unpacking the bag that he was carrying, pulling out various items and putting them on, making sure everything fit perfectly because they had been a rushed job. He slipped two sleeves onto his arms, gripped the wood inside the sleeves tightly, pulled on the harness he built and made sure it would sit still.

Satisfied, he looked at Luna and told her to turn around again.

Luna did as he asked, and was wide eyed as she saw him dressed in what appeared to be the same sleeves she wore to shield her scythes, and wearing some strange harness with little sticks wrapped in cloth to mimic her small wings on her back.

Tristan looked like a human version of a Lurantis.

" **Tristan…"** She said in confusion and surprise.

"I know you 'think' we are mates… but Luna… if we really are mates, then I want to ask it properly… this time…" He said as he stepped forward a little. "So please… consider me properly, as if we'd never been mates; as if I'd never proposed to you all those years ago. Alright?"

She was in shock, but nodded to say she would, and moments later after he took a deep breath… he began to dance for her.

He had been practicing all day while she was in bed, making sure he knew how the mating dance went 'perfectly'.

The first steps were a side to side motion, meant to entice her into getting her attention, and indeed she was paying very close attention to him now.

Then he began the next phase, extending his 'scythes' outward while still stepping from side to side, this was to signal that he had strong scythes and was a strong male.

Following this display for at least two full minutes, he began spinning around, keeping his arms waving in a circular to pincer motion, indicating to her that he was active and very energetic as well as to show off the size of his wings, apparently a big 'turn on' for her species.

After minutes of this happening, he faced her and, still doing the stepping and scythe motions, bent over and swayed his hips ever so lightly. It was meant to keep her attention, to show that he was 'serious' about this mating dance, because it sure wasn't easy to keep all of these motions going simultaneously and keep the same energy for all of them.

Now after five full minutes of doing this, and with her still staring intently at him, he finally crossed his arms at the elbows, turned one 'scythe' upside down and kept the other the same.

This was the moment of truth for him, for Lurantis, this gesture meant two things, one that he was offering her his 'scythe' as her mate, and two that he wanted her as 'his' mate.

He stood there quietly, anticipating her answer as she silently watched him, as if debating her answer. If she accepted, then she would respond in kind, performing the dance as well. If she rejected… she'd turn around and walk away.

He waited, patiently… unsure if she really was considering as a mate or considering rejecting him. After everything he did, misleading her, making her believe she was his mate and that he loved her, he probably didn't deserve her as his mate all things considered. But he had to ask it, he had to do it properly, or else it wouldn't truly mean anything to them both.

Then she took a step, and moved it forward… and right before his eyes, she began to mimic the dance he just performed.

She twirled, shook, displayed her 'assets' to him… and ended it by crossing her scythes and tapping his just as she did years ago, asking him to dance with her.

They both smiled warmly and began to dance again, in unison, under the light of a full moon. They danced and ended it with their scythes entwined around each other. Then they leaned forward and pressed their mouths against one another.

They were now, officially in their eyes, Man and Lurantis… mates for life.

An hour later, they found themselves embracing one another again, but in a much more passionate display of love than at the lake. She had her sleeves back on her scythes, and had her legs wrapped around his now 'naked' body atop hers, eagerly awaiting when he pressed into her and began filling her with his precious seed.

For the moment though, they were kissing each other, feeling each other's bodies, letting them both become familiar with the other's intimate figure.

After several passionate kisses, in which they explored each other's mouths, and shared their saliva, letting their warm wet tongues slide around in the other's mouth, they separated and stared down at where the 'real' love making would take place.

His erect seven-inch-long penis, proudly prodding her wet and waiting sex entrance, her sacred and treasured flower that she had been wanting to give him for years.

"Are you ready?" He asked her warmly.

She nodded happily. **"Mate with me… give me your seed…"** She cooed.

With her consent he began pushing into her, despite how human her pussy was, it lacked a hymen, and therefore no pain was suffered by her. Instead she gasped in pleasure, cooing even more as she waited for him to hilt and start pumping his seed into her bloated egg chamber. Moments later he hilted, and held that position, letting the thought that he was now mating with his beloved Pokemon.

Her walls were extremely soft on the inside, and easily accommodated his girth by stretching to perfectly suit him. With her so close, he could smell her pheromones now, making her smell like a dozen variety of roses and lilies, intoxicating him and making him want to make love to her even more.

For Luna, feeling him finally inside of her, with her sex finally stuffed full and feeling every inch of him, she was in complete content. She felt like she could have stayed there for eternity, letting her beloved mate's shaft sit inside of her. She felt safe, loved, and happy with him so close and in his arms.

Then the unthinkable happened… he began pulling out.

She went wide eyed as she felt him pulling out of her body, thinking maybe she had done something wrong, because he had yet to fertilize her!

Then he pushed back into her, and she gasped in strange pleasure. _***Oh… my~***_ She thought blissfully, feeling him pulling in and out of her, all the while holding him close to her. _***This… this isn't… how 'we' mate…***_

No, it was way better, feeling him leaving and entering, going at this strange steady pace, pleasuring her sex's walls with every inch of his shaft drove her pleasure beyond what she had imagined. She would have been happy just sitting there while he fertilized her, unmoving and simply laying in his embrace.

Oh her fantasies about how he mated her had been greatly underestimated… the real thing was five times more… pleasurable.

"Oh my… Luna… you feel so good." He whispered as he laid on top of her, pumping in and out of her body with his hips, feeling himself hilt every time. "Oh sweet… Lunala… you feel amazing… you're so tight and… so warm!"

" **Oh… Tristan~!"** She moaned, wrapping her legs in a bind, trying to keep him from leaving. **"Is this… how humans mate? Because… I love it~ I want more… more~ moooore~!"**

She looked him in the eye and leaned close enough to kiss him on the lips, and soon laid her head back on the pillow as he pushed her down, letting their tongues resume their dance. After a while the slow pace became steadier, and his gentle pumping became harder, making the bed shake ever so lightly from his hip motion.

After a few moments they separated and he began to thrust into her even harder, putting more effort into making her squeal in ecstasy. She blushed deeply, gasped for breath, and tried her hardest to concentrate, but all she could feel was unbelievable pleasure. Her body was both confused and elated. She had set herself for an 'exciting mating session' by Lurantis standards, but the act of mating for humans obviously was far more interesting.

Her sex began leaking juices after a bit, her body's sweet nectar letting a scent flow into the air, and it acted like an aphrodisiac, making their bodies go into overtime with the act of making love. He pumped into her harder, faster, now pulling her hips to match his pace, and she squeaked each time he hilted.

"Oh… shit… Luna… I'm about to cum!" He panted, before pulling her closer.

" **What… does… that… mean?!"** She begged, wanting even 'more' pleasure, wanting to feel even more than she was now.

Moments later she got her answer, as he hilted again, but stayed hilted… and she felt him 'cumming'. She felt a hot… sticky substance flowing into her from his penis, and felt it begin to pool slightly inside of her egg sac.

She moaned in pleasure as his warmth filled her, finally, at long last… feeling herself becoming fertilized.

For several moments he stayed hilted, before he looked at her and kissed her, not passionately, but lovingly… letting them both settle down from the experience. Then he pulled her into his arms… keeping her legs still wrapped around his waist and dick inside of her pussy, and stood up, before he leaned her against a nearby wall.

"One more time Luna… I can't help myself… I can't help myself… it's like my body wants to go again…" He whispered to her, and began to pump her passage yet again.

" **Ah~…"** She moaned, feeling him shove into her once more, unable to think straight with all of these sensations.

Her body was releasing powerful pheromones, sexual pheromones designed to entice her mate into mating her. But the pleasure she was feeling was confusing her body, making it release more 'powerful' pheromones, in such an overwhelming amount that his body could not deny her.

She though was not complaining, even as he pumped her hard and fast, hearing the sound of flesh slapping flesh where her hot and stained sex was, she could not get enough. But she was now thoroughly exhausted, despite being a strong Lurantis, her body was not used to this much activity when it came to anything like 'mating'… her relief sessions only lasted a few brief moments.

Instead she simply let him do all the work, letting him thrust in and out of her passage, which continued to massage him, leaking her nectar while keeping 'his' nectar tucked inside her body where it rightfully belonged.

She looked at him and opened her mouth, wanting to kiss him, and he quickly obliged, but not dancing because he was devoting his energy into the act of fucking her. And boy was he fucking her, his body kept thrusting harder, unable to stop because it both felt good, and 'right'. She was 'his' mate now, and he owed her for all of the years he rejected and denied her… so he was giving her the mating session of a lifetime.

They separated and once again he gasped, "I'm… about… to cum… again Luna!"

He thrust harder, as hard as he could, and she feebly gripped him tightly with her legs moaning in pleasure as he continued to pump her walls, before he hilted again and she felt the warmth of his seed flowing into her body, into her waiting egg sac.

They stayed that way for several minutes while he continued to cum, releasing everything inside of her, until the final spurt was given. Then he tiredly stepped backward, fell onto the bed with her sex still stuffed.

They caught their breath, and stared at one another, with tired but satisfied expressions.

" **You already… fertilized me… once… the second time… wasn't needed… my love…"** She whispered warmly, before she tucked her head under his chin and cooed, **"Not that I'm… complaining though…"**

He chuckled but rubbed her head, happy that she was happy. "I missed out… on five years… of this?" He asked, more himself than her. "I love you so much… Luna… I love you… so very much…"

" **I love you… as well…"** She cooed quietly, before falling fast asleep.

 _=Seven days later=_

" _So I'm calling my boyfriend to see if he can take care of these eggs that Roberto had with this female Lurantis that girl Julie has. You know, the one who's cottage land is to the right of Thompson?"_ Gabriella said over the phone to him. _"We can't take care of eggs while we're still Captain Trainees you know, so I have to send them to him. But boy did my Roberto have it in him, he and that mate of his had five eggs… five! The record is like six!"_

"That is nice Gabriella…" He said quietly while Luna hugged his naked body lovingly in bed.

" _So how are you and Luna doing, I heard she recovered and is cheery again like before!"_

"We're fine… but I have to go now, I need to call my own mom to ask her for a small favor… you know… I kinda have no more… uh… underwear… I need her to buy me some… from the store."

" _Say no more buddy, I know the feeling… Roberto kinda sliced up my bras one time by mistake."_ She said with a hearty chuckle, before hanging up.

"Six is the record huh..." He said as he hung the phone up and stared at the pile of eggs in Luna's old sleeping basket.

The basket was piled high with at least seventeen very small eggs, all fertilized, and kept warm in a small blanket.

"How am I going to explain to mom, where seventeen Lurantis eggs came from?" He asked Luna.

" **And that was just the first batch~!"** She cooed warmly, nuzzling his cheek lovingly. **"Wait until next season my mate… I promise I'll give you even more~!"**

He chuckled as she nuzzled him, before planting a kiss on her and proceeding to turn them both over, so that she was underneath him and starting to thrust in and out of her sex again, her favorite position. "It's… a good thing… mating season… comes once a year…" He whispered warmly.

" **Yes… now we… can safely catch… up… on all the… years… you 'didn't' mate me!"** She cooed happily, swiftly becoming intoxicated with the act of sex with her mate.

As a normal Lurantis, her kind did not know the act of 'sex' as humans know it. For them, they came together, they mated, the male fertilized the female and the eggs came out. For humans… well she knew which side had the whole 'mating' thing better, and since he didn't want to make more eggs for a while, she decided to treat her human to mating 'outside' of mating season.

It seemed a fair trade for her, he gave her seventeen eggs, nearly three times what she had been hoping for, and now she gave him a sex session each morning and night.

As she was turned over so that now she was vertical and he horizontal, bouncing up and down on the bed, she was glad she stood up to Roberto last week. For as strong, powerful, and large as that male Lurantis was, he had 'nothing' on her mate Tristan when it came to mating…

 ***Just lying on the ground letting him fill me with seed…*** She thought. ***My species has no idea… what they're missing out on!***


	22. Type: NullSilvally (F) Pt 1

[Due to the length and detail of this story, it will be a 2 parter as well… for all of you who demanded another two parter, your torturing my writing skills! I hope your happy~]

 _What many fail to realize, is that love is just like any relationship, in that it takes time and trust to build, patience is necessary for love to blossom, for when love is truly achieved, it gives the greatest strength to those involved and gives the greatest rewards to those who have endured the hardship of romance~_

= The Runaway and Oddity =

= Human ( Allister) / Pokemon Type: Null/Silvally (Nelly/Sally) =

(Type: Null's PoV)

 _ ***… w… what… wh… where…***_

A thought, that was all that could be 'thought', all the creature thought was, it was aware.

 _ ***W… what am… who… am I… what… am I…***_

But after that thought occurred, something else happened, it felt something, several somethings… many somethings, all of them sharp, all of them 'hurt'…

 _ ***Ugh… ow… my… body!***_ It thought painfully, and its… somethings began to struggle.

It felt something… twitch at that moment… then slowly the 'somethings' that felt like… slits in its 'head' slowly opened, and suddenly vague images appeared, colors… distortions… everything was green… but what was 'green'.

How did it 'know' what 'green' even was… then it saw more things… as its 'vision' cleared. How it knew what vision was it didn't know, but something… told it that it was 'seeing' things. It saw bubbles floating upward every few seconds, it felt a 'thing' in its mouth as it seemed to 'float' in this… liquid, this green liquid.

 _ ***Who… what is… happening to… where 'am I'? Why do I hurt…***_

I, the first thing it knew for sure was that it was an 'I'… not an 'it' but an 'I'. It felt strange…

Then another sense began to function… sound… it 'heard' things around it… heard this 'bubbling sound… more sounds, none of it made sense… but it was hearing things.

Once it felt its two senses working, it felt others beginning to work now, first came the sense it knew as 'taste'… the liquid it felt enter its 'mouth', for indeed it had a mouth, tasted weird… but it didn't know what 'weird' tasted like or even what taste meant. Then came the sensation of feeling, it felt wet, its fur was wet, its claws were wet, its whole body was wet… it also felt…

Trapped.

It saw slowly that it was in some kind of tube… it felt restrained… it tasted bitter liquid… it heard strange sounds… but it felt something was missing… it couldn't 'smell' anything. It managed to wriggle a little, and the instant it did it felt pain as the many 'somethings' embedded in its body moved and caused her pain.

Instantly it stopped moving as the more it moved, the more pain it felt.

"This is Aether Branch Chief Faba, stating for the record that Type: Full models 01, 02, and 03 have all achieved consciousness at O Seven Hundred Hours, Twenty-Seven minutes, and thirty-six seconds!" A muffled voice declared. "Type: Full model number 03, achieved consciousness precisely ninety two minutes and sixteen seconds, after Type: Full model number 02, who achieved consciousness precisely fifty six minutes and eight seconds after Type: Full model number 01."

 _ ***Type: Full… is that… who I am?***_ It asked, unable to comprehend what was going on.

The voice sounded close, but it could see nothing besides this green liquid and what looked like a greenish 'white' wall…

"Uh, Chief Faba…" Another voice said.

"That's Aether Branch Chief Faba to you, make sure you remember and respect my title!" The first voice snapped.

"Yes… my apologies Aether Branch Chief Faba…" The second voice replied. "I've noticed a… slight discrepancy with Type: Full model 03."

"Very well… what is it?"

As it watched a… creature… moved into its line of sight, and it saw a bipedal creature standing just below its eye level… wearing a white coat, distorted, and with tanned skin. It stared directly at it… or more precisely below it…

"It appears to have a gender sir…"

"A gender, what nonsense is that, I created all the Type: Full models to be the same, the other two didn't have such a…"

"But sir, it clearly has a gender sir… by the looks of it, it appears to be 'female'!"

 _ ***Female… I'm female?***_ She asked herself, unable to understand what was going on beyond what she felt and saw. _***What… does that mean?***_

"Perhaps I made a slight error somewhere along the lines, either way this discrepancy will not hinder the Type: Full project!" The first voice said instantly. "Induce stasis, we'll keep it asleep for now until we begin testing the RKS system!"

"Maybe we should let it get used to being conscious before we…"

"I said, put it back to sleep!" The snobby voice ordered. "Don't make me, Aether Branch Chief Faba, tell you again, or else you'll be demoted to being a lowly janitor!"

There was silence before the other voice, the one standing before her nodded, though with hesitation. "Yes sir…" Then she heard the tiniest of whispers… "Forgive me…"

After that a new bubbles appeared, and she suddenly felt herself getting very sleepy.

Unable to fight it, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, her only thought was one word.

 _ ***Who…?***_

=Months Later=

(?'s PoV)

It was midday and he was currently running as fast as his feet could carry him, as hard as his legs could push, and with all the strength he could muster, but he was not going to get through Akala Outskirts before the Aether Foundation found him again.

"Hah… hah… haff…" He panted heavily as he ran through the forest of Akala Island. "Got to… move… faster!"

He'd been running for the past half hour, after stealing the boat, his plan was completely falling apart. He should've known it wouldn't work well, but how was he to know that they had tracked the boat he'd stolen from the Aether Foundation docks. How was he even to know that it had been tracked.

Why do they even 'track' those boats? They were public transport boats!

As he ran faster he soon came across a worn down trail, just close a steep hill which led in two directions, the Memorial Hill, and the Ruins of Life.

But unfortunately his body simply couldn't keep going, he was too exhausted. He was a scientist, he spent the last six years working behind a 'desk' and studying 'beakers', he was hardly a body builder or an athlete.

"Can't… any further!" He gasped as he collapsed to the ground, unable to take another step after feeling the stitch in his chest get worse, and his legs burning, and his feet aching, or his heart pumping six times its normal rate for such a period of time.

He gasped for breath and pulled out the Pokeball in his coat pocket.

"I can't let them… I need to get you out…" He gasped, staring at the pokeball. "Even if I can't save the other two… I can at least save 'one' of you!"

Inside the ball was Type: Null, or as he knew it as, Type: Null model 03.

He had just stolen Type: Null 03 from the Aether Foundation lab, after smuggling it's Pokeball out in a box of broken beakers and lab equipment. Unfortunately, the act had been caught on camera, and so he'd had to steal a boat from the docks when a tour group had shown up to get away. Now he was trying to get to the nearest town, where he would be safe from them, at least…

For a little while.

Off in the distance he heard the sound of shouts, they were far, but he knew they wouldn't stay far for long…

It was still a long way to KoniKoni city, the closest city on Akala Island to where he currently was, but it would take him at least half an hour before he reached it. His body was too tired though, his limbs simply refused to obey his commands. Even as he tried to stand his legs screamed in protest even more, and 'forced' him back to his previous position.

"I'm not… going to make it…" He panted heavily.

He had recovered probably enough strength for… what, ten steps if that, before he would collapse again from his body rebelling in protest at the punishment it was taking?

"Why aren't you going to make it?" A young voice asked curiously.

He turned around and stared at a young eight-year old boy, whom he had not noticed was behind him the entire he was panting. But unlike himself who was tanned skin, a trait all native Alolan people shared, this boy was more of a creamy white.

"You're not from Alola are you?" He asked through his heavy breathing.

"Uh, no, my mom and dad moved here with me a week ago." He said, kneeling down.

He heard in the distance the voices getting closer, and he knew time was running out, but this boy suddenly gave him an idea. He just had to put on a good act. "What's your name, kid?" He asked quietly.

"Allister." He said.

"Allister… can you do me a favor kid…" He said, panting heavily as he took the Pokeball out and held it out to the kid. "I'm too tired to keep going, but this Pokemon… it needs help, it needs medical attention, and the ball's stasis mechanism is damaged! It's been poisoned badly… there's no way I'll make it in time at the pace I'm going… can you please… take it to the Pokemon Center in KoniKoni City?"

"Yea, sure… but what about you?" He asked, taking the Pokeball from him.

"I'll be fine… I just need to catch my breath… now please… go, hurry!" He panted, pretending to sit down comfortably. "Hurry, that Pokemon's life is on the line… don't stop for anything or anyone! Tell the Nurse Joy that her friend 'Aether' sent you, and that he 'ran into some mean Mareanies'! Now go, GO!"

"Alright!" Allister said, taking the ball and running toward KoniKoni City.

He smiled, and panted some more, he'd done it, he'd just secured the Type: Null's future. Now all he had to do was sit here and wait…

Sure enough, fifteen minutes after Allister had left, two Aether Foundation lab coats, and none other than Aether Branch Chief Faba found him.

"So this is where you went." Faba said smugly. "Alright, be a good assistant and hand over the Type: Null you stole, before I have to get rough with you."

He smiled and shook his head, since when did Faba ever do anything himself that didn't involve an assistant doing the hard work for him?

"Don't have it anymore…" He said, pulling out all of his pockets to show he was telling the truth. "So you might as well take me back, because I'm not telling you where I sent it."

"Hmpf, fine, I'll let the President deal with you, why should I, Aether Branch Chief Faba, the Aether Administration's last defense have to deal with the petty common help?" Faba arrogantly said. "You're almost as bad as 'that boy', first we lose Type: Null 02, and now we lose Type: Null 03. We're just lucky we still have 01 locked away…"

"Yea, but sooner or later… they'll all be free!" He said proudly even as the two assistants grabbed him roughly and pulled him up. "We're supposed to be protecting Pokemon Life and nurturing it! What we did to them… is not what we're about… they don't deserve to suffer!"

"You can talk to President Lusamine about your complaints, but in the meantime… I wouldn't expect that bonus we were planning to give out next week anytime soon!" Faba said with a laugh, as he was dragged away.

(Allister's PoV)

Allister ran into the Pokemon Center as fast as he could, panting heavily as he finally reached the building. He'd only been running for ten minutes but he hoped that he wasn't too late to save the Pokemon inside of the Pokeball.

"Nurse Joy!" He yelled, glad to see that the Pokemon Center's keeper wasn't busy today.

The Nurse looked up from her desk at him and smiled warmly. "Hello, how can I help you young man?" She asked sweetly.

"This… Pokemon's… badly hurt!" He said, thrusting the Pokeball toward her while still panting. "It's Pokeball is damaged, you need to help it fast!"

She looked wide eyed at that and stared at the Pokeball.

"Is it yours?!" She asked instantly, taking the Pokeball without hesitation.

"No… it's a man's… he said his name was… Aether and that he was a friend of yours!" He said, catching his breath. "He said he ran into some mean Mareanies; I think maybe that Pokemon's been poisoned!"

She looked between the boy and the ball before nodding and opening a small door to get out from behind the desk. Then she whistled and several Blissey and Chansey walked out from the back. "Come on ladies, we have a 'patient' to take care of!" She said, handing the Pokeball to one of them.

" **Chansey!"** One of them said before they all rushed back into the back.

"Little boy, can you stay here for a bit?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Uh… sure?" He said.

She nodded and went into the back with the other Pokemon after that without another word.

Not seeing what else he could do, he took a seat near the door and simply sat there waiting for Aether to walk in. Minutes passed but there was no sign of him.

Then, after about twenty minutes of sitting there waiting, Nurse Joy came out looking exhausted. "What's your name young sir?" She asked politely.

"Allister." He said. "Where's Aether, do you think he needs help, he said he'd be here once he caught his breath."

Nurse Joy sighed and shook her head, before beckoning him to follow her. "Can you keep a secret Allister?" She asked him, to which he nodded. "Aether isn't coming… in fact he probably is never coming if he sent you with this Pokemon."

"What?" He asked.

"Aether isn't his real name, and he didn't run into any Mareanies, it was just his code to let me know that something bad happened to him. He lied about the Pokemon being sick, and the Pokeball being damaged. The Pokeball was not in any way damaged, if you were a real trainer you'd have spotted the lie instantly. The truth is… he sent you with this Pokemon because he was trying to get it as far away from him as possible." She said sadly. "He was a friend of mine who worked at the Aether Foundation, he kept in contact with me, and he told me about how he was going to try and get a Pokemon out of their labs to free it."

"Okay… but why isn't he coming?" He asked as they paused outside of a door in the backroom.

"Probably because someone found him, that's the only reason he would have sent you with this Pokemon's Pokeball." She said. "Listen… I know you're not a trainer… but do you think you would be willing to adopt and take care of this Pokemon?" She looked to him now with a pleading look. "This Pokemon has been through a lot, I'm surprised it's even in as stable a condition as it is now. The poor thing needs a home and someone to take care of it, and there's just no way I can provide what it needs, I just have too many responsibilities."

Allister looked at her pleading look and nodded. "Sure, I'll take care of it… but what kind of Pokemon is it, a Turtonator, a Ribombee, a Crabrawler?" He asked, wondering what kind of Pokemon she was talking about.

He was only a recent arrival to the Alola Islands, his parents having moved here only a week ago with him. He knew about Pokemon from watching various battles on the Pokenetwork, and knew about a few species, but he was still unfamiliar with all the Pokemon native to Alola.

"Well… about that… it has no real 'name' per say…" She said with a look of worry while unlocking the door. "Have a look for yourself…"

He did, just as she opened the door he saw what he meant by it having no real 'name'. The Pokemon he saw in the room was currently sitting on an examination table used for large Pokemon, but even it barely held the Pokemon that was lying atop it.

The Pokemon, if he could even call it that, looked almost canine in appearance and was over six feet tall, yet it had two clawed front feet, two paw like feet with purple scales, an almost smooth reptilian skin-like body, a blue fin-like tail, what appeared to be fur or something like fur as a collar around its neck, and this strange axe-like blade atop its head that was restrained by the stone helmet which completely encased the head of the creature. The helmet it wore had a small opening, which only allowed the two green eyes of the creature to peer outside.

It also was staring right at him with the only evidence that it had 'any' semblance of self-awareness in its surroundings, a deep mistrust of him and Nurse Joy.

It was glaring, non-threateningly, but still in a way that told him it didn't like being where it was.

"As you can see… it's not really a 'normal' Pokemon." She said nervously, pulling out a Pokedex and performing the quickest of scans for him.

She showed him the results, and the only thing that came up was a digital image of the creature, the classification of 'Synthetic Pokemon', and the name 'Type: Null'.

"It's species name is Type: Null?" He asked quietly.

"No… the Pokedex simply can't identify the species…" She said sadly, turning to him. "You see, Type: Null is made up of… well 'every' Pokemon, its DNA has traits of every conceivable Pokemon Species, and its body has those same traits. Yet because of its physical appearance, the Pokedex simply can't identify it, so it simply refers to it as "Type: Null"."

"So… you want me to take care of it?" He asked nervously, as the Type: Null stared at him with its unending, mistrusting glare.

"I can't force you… but yes…" She whispered sadly. "I can't let 'her' live here the rest of her life…"

"Wait, what?" He asked incredulously. "Her, you mean… it's a 'she'?"

"Yes, she is a girl." She said simply. "Had to figure that out the hard way, but yes she is a girl Pokemon… listen, I know I'm asking a lot… but please, will you take this little girl and care for her? She has been through a lot just to get freed of her prison… she deserves to see the sun, breathe the fresh and free air… not live in a frozen cube or be stuck in a lab… that's the only life she's known."

After hearing that, he looked back and looked softly at the Type: Null, and after a few moments, saw the pain in her eyes. It was there, behind the mistrust, but there was indeed pain in her eyes.

Seeing the pain in her eyes, made him remember his own pain as well… and he decided he would take care of her, if for no other reason than because if he didn't, someone else might not.

"Alright, I'll take care of her… I promise!" He said confidently.

Nurse Joy sighed in relief.

"Can I name her?" He asked her.

Nurse Joy looked between him and Type: Null and nodded warmly.

With a deep calming breath, he walked forward and entered the room, all the while being watched by Type: Null.

Once he was face to face with her, he saw that she was very big, taller than he was, standing just under four foot nine even at twelve years old. Yet despite the still suspicious glare she gave him, she didn't exactly outright attack him, which he hoped was a good sign.

Because he had yet to tell her that he was going to take her home with him.

"Uh, hello there…" He said awkwardly. "How are you?"

She stared, and didn't respond.

"Uhm, I'm Allister, and I'm here to offer you a home… you know, a place to live, eat, stay…" He continued. "I promise to take care of you…"

She still stared at him, before shifting her glance to Nurse Joy, who had nodded encouragingly with a warm smile, then she looked back at him. **"Groooar…"** She growled, which was muffled because of the helmet.

"Does that mean you're okay with coming home with me?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded in response, to which both he and Nurse Joy sighed in relief.

"Well, since your coming home with me, would you mind if I called you 'Nelly'?" He asked, the name 'Nelly' based off her 'name' Type: Null. "I think it's better than being called Type: Null all the time…"

Type: Null looked at him for a moment before tilting her head back and forth, as if debating that question, but nodded in agreement.

"Well, nice to meet you then 'Nelly'." He said warmly, before reaching up and petting Nelly's head.

Nelly, on the other hand, seemed befuddled with why he was petting her.

" **Grawar?"** She growled at him.

(Nelly's PoV, Five hours Later)

Nelly sat in the boy's very empty room, staring at the doorway of her new 'home' as he called it.

"I do NOT care what some 'Nurse' in a white maid's dress with pink hair said, we are NOT keeping that thing!" A man yelled downstairs.

"Our son makes a grown-up decision for the first time in his life, and the first thing you do is 'belittle' him?" A woman's voice yelled back.

 _ ***Humans… why do they contradict themselves so much…***_ She thought bitterly.

Ever since she arrived her, she's been hearing two or three sides of the family and home. Between Allister's warming welcome to his home, showing her around and saying how welcomed she'd be, to the mother's obvious disgust with her appearance, to now the father's blatant disdain with her being there.

Allister though, she noted, was behaving very differently than how he had before his parents began arguing about her staying there.

Before he had been excited about showing her and keeping her, taking care of her as Nurse Joy had said he would. But now, he was sitting on his bed staring dismally at the wall with a sour look on his face.

It wasn't hard to find out the source though, as when she had first entered the home and he introduced her to his mother, the woman had looked shocked… 'disgusted' even at her appearance. Although the disgust in her face had been hidden by sheer shock, but she still saw it… and that disgust made her distrust these humans even more.

As for the father, well he outright tried to kick her out, only the boy's insistence that he was 'taking care of her', kept him from doing so… at least at first. After the initial outburst, he had told his son to get rid of her, but no the boy still insisted, saying he wanted to take care of her, saying she was abused, and had no home besides the one 'he' had offered.

So now they were arguing, the mother and father, about the boy's irrational decision to keep 'her'.

"Some family you got stuck with… huh?" He asked her quietly.

Not two seconds later, the father's voice yelled out, "That 'thing' is nearly as tall we 'we' are, and you expect me to feed not only 'us' but that 'creature' as well? Even that idiot Nurse can't tell us what species it is!"

"Why do you have to make things so 'difficult', just let him keep it!" The mother yelled back. "It's not like you know anything more about it!"

"I know enough to realize when to not let stray Meowths in the front door!"

The two continued to yell downstairs while Allister sighed sadly.

"I figured they'd let you stay… didn't think they'd argue about you…" He said quietly. "I'm sorry you didn't get anyone better… I just really wanted to give you a good home…"

She looked back at him and glanced around the room.

The boy's room was mostly empty, some trinkets here and there, a bed in the corner, cheap laptop on a desk, a shelf full of books and comics and the occasional toy figure. Apparently, it was stuff he had accumulated and earned for his studies.

In truth, it was a much better home than she had expected, her previous home had been a lab, with needles, shock collars, electrocuted floors, and…

She shook her head and looked away, preferring to look at the boy that had given her… a better 'home' than what she used to have.

But the one thing she still didn't know, and this was what was eating her, was who had 'saved' her… who was the human who rescued her from that prison.

"Alright, it can stay, but I swear that boy is 'feeding' her on his own!" The father's voice yelled suddenly.

"He's only twelve years old, how is he supposed to feed it on his own?" The mother shouted back.

"That's his problem, not mine!"

Once again Allister sighed and glanced at her, and she glanced back. "Well… welcome to the family…" He whispered sadly, but he tried to 'smile' at her. "I'd celebrate with a party or a feast but… I don't think dad is willing to help make it."

She nodded and got up, turned around and walked four steps to sit next to his bed.

His room was small for her size; she took up about half the living space just on her own.

"How am I going to feed you Nelly…" He asked quietly, scratching her collar fur with his hand.

While she still didn't exactly like Allister, she didn't exactly mind how he touched her, it was a lot nicer than the poking and prodding, the needles and electrocutions she was used to.

But still, she only bothered with him because she had nobody else to take care of her, or even no place where she could go. It was here, back into the Pokeball, or off to the lab where she would go right back to what she was being forced to endure…

Before she was freed.

But she was brought out of her thoughts by his words.

"Don't worry though, I will take care of you… I promise!" He said with a warm smile. "No matter what I have to do… I'll take good care of you."

At that, she nodded softly and growled gently, before reciprocating his kindness with kindness of her own. She rubbed her helmet against his cheek.

" **Alright…"** She growled.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad… living here with him, at least 'someone' would take care of her then.

*Narrator*

[Allister kept true to his word, for the next four to five years, Allister did all he could to care for Nelly, the Type: Null Pokemon. He learned that the helmet had a small slot built in that allowed for Nelly to eat food without removing the helmet, and despite how difficult it was for him, he managed to find work in Konikoni City for a twelve-year-old, still studying.]

[He spent most of his free time working at a restaurant, as first a garbage hauler, next as a janitor then as a waiter. He worked to pay for food that Nelly's large body needed in order to stay healthy, he gave her as much regular exercise outside as he could find time for. What little 'free' time he had, he spent trying to learn as much as he could about Nelly, and what she needed.]

[Nelly, though still untrusting of most humans, having to live with his 'parents', enduring the constant bickering and yelling between the mother and father, over 'her' living there, saw no real reason to trust them after hearing it every day. But while she despised them both, their son began to warm her heart and endear him to her. He was doing so much, for her sake. Even as he matured and worked to help her, she saw the eventual 'rift' that he told her after four years, was happening with the family. She helped him back though, as when she made the discovery which eventually tore apart the already stressed family ties, she stayed by his side.]

[She showed him her resolve… late at night… when he made a decision, which changed their lives…]

(Allister's PoV, four years later)

He packed his suitcase as silently as he could, furiously and with speed that came from years of suppressed bitterness to his parents.

He reached to his book shelf and grabbed whatever books he could stuff alongside his other belongings, shoved them all inside the suitcase, and double checked to make sure everything was packed tight.

He's had enough with living with his parents, they spent so much time arguing with each other, and disagreed on everything. The only thing they did agree on, is finding time to argue about things that didn't need to be argued about.

Such as Nelly's place in the house.

"Stupid… parents!" He grumbled as he finished stuffing everything into his suitcase, and quietly closed the lid. "There… that's everything… are… you sure you want to go through with this Nelly?" He asked Nelly, who stood beside him near the bed.

Nelly had discovered earlier that Allister's father had planned to sell Nelly and have her removed from the house. Despite all the son had done to keep her, take care of her, and show he could handle her, he had gone and arranged for someone who wanted to buy her for 'whatever' reason, to take her away from them.

In a fit of rage, Allister had argued, yelled, and fought with his father. His mother had tried to take his side, but she didn't exactly put up as strong a defense as Allister had, only providing some additional points that he had already made. In the end, the decision was final, and the mother wasn't trying very hard to overturn it.

So, not wanting to be separated or lose Nelly, both he and she had decided to leave, that very night.

"I mean… he can't force 'you' to leave, not unless he wants to call the police or something." He said, knowing that what they were about to do was very dangerous. "If that happens, we can keep you here… but if you want to leave… we go together then!"

She stared at him and nodded confidently. **"Groawr…"** She growled confidently.

They had grown closer in the years, they were good friends, and her confidence gave him confidence.

"Alright then…" He said, taking a deep calming breath.

" **Growar!"** She growled, before rolling her Pokeball toward him.

The message was clear, she needed to go inside of it, she made too much noise outside of it, she'd wake his parents.

"Alright… return for now Nelly." He whispered, and recalled her into the bal.

She was beamed in, and he took her ball and placed it inside his pocket, before taking his suitcase, and carefully going to leave.

As he crept down the staircase, and moved toward the door, the light turned on and he snapped around to see his mother, weary eyed and in her night gown staring at him.

"Leaving son?" She asked hoarsely.

"Uh…" He began to say, before she shook her head.

"Look… I know your leaving because of 'him'… and to be honest… I don't blame you." She whispered silently, before going to stand before him. "I just want to say a few things… before you leave. Look, I know I'm not the best mother I should have been to you… I never really tried to defend you… and let's face it, you're a lot more mature than me and I'm twenty years older than you."

Then she held her arms out and pulled him into a hug, silently crying into his shoulder.

"But, look… your old enough to leave the house now… you're a man now, and you can make your own choices… if you want to do this… then go ahead…" She said. "Just… take care of yourself… it's a rough world out there. Believe me, I tried my best to make things livable for us, but… well you know your father. Can't hold a decent paying job for his life, and he blames others for his problems."

With that she let him go and reached into her pocket, and pulled out an envelope, handing it to him.

"I know it isn't much but, it's my entire life savings… I was planning on using it to… start over, when 'we' got away from him… but. You need it more than me, so… just go… take it and go… and don't look back son!" She said with a warm smile. "You and Nelly… go live your own life now!"

"Mom… I…" He said, shocked to see his mother acting this way, and now having second thoughts about leaving her behind.

"Don't worry about me son…" She said quietly. "Just take care of Nelly… like you've always done, and yourself."

He sighed sadly and nodded, before hugging her one last time, and doing as she asked… leaving the house for the last time and not looking back.

Several minutes later he pulled out Nelly's ball and they both made their way, through the night, through Digglet's cave, to Heahea City. From there… they boarded a late-night ferry to Poni Island.

(Nelly's PoV)

Nelly sat on the boat, in one of the sleeping section, since the ferry was going to take a long time, they used some of the money Allister's mom gave them to get a sleeping cabin for the two of them.

She lay next to Allister as he stayed wide awake, trying to fall asleep but unable to.

His life had been planned, or at least had followed a plan up until then, that she knew. He was studying at the time to be a chef, but his studies didn't go very well since he also worked at least two jobs at a time to feed and take care of her.

She was a big Pokemon, she needed a lot of food to sustain her daily, and food cost money, money that the father wasn't willing to spend on her. But now that he'd run away from home, taking what little 'they' owned, those studies of becoming a chef were now pointless and over. They were going to Poni Island to start a new life, with only the few possessions they have.

He was doing this, for her sake.

Now that she thought about it, she was probably the cause of everything bad happening to him now… and that alone was why she was determined to stay by him now.

" **Are you alright?"** She asked, even if it was muffled because of her helmet.

Because of her helmet, the only thing he heard was a muffled growl, but it was still obvious enough what she had asked him.

"No… I'm not alright…" He said quietly. "That's what you asked right?"

She nodded and climbed onto the bed, causing it to sink because of her weight. The bed was too small for her, but she didn't care, she needed to show him she was there with him.

" **It'll be alright… we'll get through this!"** She said confidently.

They were going to Poni Island, with little money, no home, what few belongings Allister could stuff into a briefcase, and above all… they were 'running' from home.

Things were not going well for them from the start.

But at least they were going together… and that's what she wanted to tell him.

Allister sighed and rolled over to look at her. "Your right, we'll get through this… don't you worry!" He said with a smile. "No matter what, I'll find a way to take care of you, take care of both of us!"

She nodded confidently in agreement. **"We will get through this Allister!"** She said.

She owed her friend Allister that much, she was the whole reason he was doing this. She didn't know what they would have to do on Poni Island, but whatever they had to do, they would make a life for themselves!


	23. Type: NullSilvally (F) Pt 2

[Here's part two, sorry it takes so long to write these nowadays… life has a way of filling your schedule…]

 _There is a subtle yet obvious truth, that many do not truly understand, the truth is that the closer we are to someone, the more likely we are to do anything for them… even falling in love with them~_

= The Runaway and Oddity [Pt 2] =

= Human (Allister) / Pokemon Type: Null/Silvally (Nelly/Sally) =

*Narrator*

[It's been three years since Allister and Nelly, ran away from their home to Poni Island, and began their new lives together. Since then they've faced new hardships, trying to make a living on the least populated island in all the Alola.]

[Allister found work at a floating restaurant, weighing tables and serving noodles alongside his Pokemon partner Nelly. Nelly, the 'weird' Pokemon, tried her best to help Allister, but her presence at the restaurant did very little to bring customers in.]

[Her best efforts though, rewarded her in her friendship with Allister, because nothing he did was ever without her being there alongside him. She did not trust humans as much as other Pokemon she met, but the one she did she was always closest to. Allister worked for long hours some days, working to make a living for the two of them, for even though the pay was minimum, the rewards the two would soon have, were worth all the investments.]

(Allister's PoV)

"Two orders of Zoomongus Z-Noodles!" The cashier yelled.

"Coming right up!" He said, stirring the pot and adding other ingredients along with the huge batch of noodles.

Inwardly he groaned, Zoomongus Z-Noodles were their biggest item and patrons almost never finished them quickly, it took them almost half an hour just to devour one bowl. It also took the longest out of their entire menu just to make the bowl. Because of this, he would have to work later than normal because he was the one who had to make the noodles.

He reached over and grabbed some spices and began to add the spices to the noodles, before stirring again, trying to ignore the bitterness in his mind at having to work overtime.

Looking over at the lobby, he saw Nelly walking with a wet mop strapped to her left side, and a drying mob on her right side, both thanks to a special harness she wore so she could work there.

Nelly was there working as well, doing the only job they could find for her, mopping and sweeping the floor. The only way she could physically clean the floor was by walking around and dragging the mops, broom and dustpan with her.

"Hey Allister, we got another order, two orders of Normal Z-Noodles, on the fry!"

"On it!" He yelled, still stirring the Zoomongus Z-Noodles order before muttering, "Great… guess I won't be going home till late again tonight…"

He sighed and grabbed another pot, started up the fryer and grabbed another batch of noodles with one hand, while still stirring and keeping an eye on the Zoomongus Z-Noodles. Today had been a long day, as well as tiring day for him, but he worried more about Nelly his Type: Null friend.

He knew that she was a powerful Pokemon, a Nurse Joy who worked at the Pokemon Center on Poni Island kept in contact with the Nurse Joy on Akala Island. She told him that Type: Null, while 'created', seemed to possess a great power, one that rivaled even the Alpha Pokemon's power. Yet because of circumstances and other reasons, Type: Null could not control that power at all, and used the helmet it wore to control that power and restrain its strength.

He also learned that there were 'three' Type: Nulls created, but of the three only two managed to be freed from their confinements. One was freed by 'Aether', the scientist the Akala Island Nurse Joy was in contact with. The second, was freed by a young man who stole it before running away from the Aether Foundation.

As for the third and final Type: Null, after several events occurred, the third one was given to the Champion of the Alola Region, as a gift, in the hopes that they could unlock the Type: Null's potential.

Yet, while they had managed to unlock the power of their Type: Nulls, he had no reason or desire to find out how to unlock Nelly's power. They weren't training to become Alola's next champion, they weren't preparing for some great battle or tournament, they didn't even fight any of the wild Pokemon that roamed Poni Island.

All they were doing was trying to survive each day.

He shook his head and began working on the Normal Z-Noodles, just as the Zoomongus Z-Noodles were reaching their peak of readiness.

As he finished the first order he emptied the contents and prepared the bowls for the order, sighing as he tiredly readied them for the customers.

"Order Up!" He said, expertly sliding the bowls to the cashier, who promptly took them and up to the table upstairs in the VIP room.

As he worked on the next bowls of Normal Z-Noodles, he heard Nelly walk into the kitchen with her mops, cleaning the floor of the grease for him.

" **Grawr?"** She growled from within her helmet, looking up at him.

"Still working yea, looks like we're going late." He whispered sadly.

" **Grwrear…."** She said back, nodding and walking out again, going to clean the floors out in the main dining areas again.

He sighed once more, wishing they had a better life than this.

They both continued working long into their extended shift, as additional customers arrived and ordered late night meals, forcing him and Nelly to work longer than they should have been. By the time they closed the shop and 'finally' could leave for home, it was almost two in the morning.

(Nelly's PoV)

"I could sleep forever girl…" He mumbled tiredly.

" **So could I…"** She said back, even if her voice was muffled.

This was how they had lived for the past three years, one day at a time, working that crummy job at the Noodle Diner, him taking extra hours so he could afford to take care of her. She looked up to see a big full moon in the night sky, the sight of no clouds and a bright full moon made her feel happy.

" **At least it's a nice night!"** She said, trying to say something to get his spirits up.

He looked at her to see what she was staring at, and looked up to see her staring at the moon. "It is a beautiful moon isn't it…" He said. "I am guessing you were saying it's a nice night?"

" **Yes I was…"** She said warmly.

"Yea, Lunala sure knows how to make a night lovely." He said happily.

She had been taught much about Lunala, the emissary of the moon, and each night she always pictured Lunala calling to the moon to make each night special for them and them alone. She knew deep down that if anyone deserved to be happy, it was them. Her friend alone made this otherwise horrible life bearable and warm.

They weren't rich, their house, which was just a small cottage on the edge of the nearby beach, was the only thing they could afford. They couldn't afford anything expensive, and they had to share the same bed.

Speaking of their house, they began reaching the cottage among all the other cottages outside of Seafolk Village, it wasn't the smallest or the largest, but it was after all 'home' to them. She wouldn't have it any other way either, their small home was all theirs, no parents yelling and arguing about her and him, no 'father' planning to sell her.

It was all theirs, and they could be and do whatever they wanted in it.

"Home sweet home…" He whispered, opening the door for them and walking in with her behind.

She walked on with him and toward their small bed in their bedroom, kitchen, and living room.

Their cottage was also a two-room place, a single large room which was their bedroom, kitchen and living room all in one place, and a small bathroom being the second room. It was all they could afford on his salary and work hours.

"At least I have tomorrow off…" He commented, taking his shoes and shirt off.

" **Good… I'm too tired to stay up tonight…"** She moaned to him.

They both plopped down on the bed and soon fell asleep,

As she slept though, her dreams took hold and soon she found herself in her fantasies, where everything was perfect.

The world she and her human lived in had no problems, there were no bad people trying to be mean to her, there was nothing cruel and each day was bright and filled with smiles and laughter. Each day they woke up, she and Allister would explore their world and together see the wonders it held.

But more importantly, especially recently, she found them doing more than what she used to dream of them doing.

Though her helmet was still on in her dreams, earlier in their life when they had come to Poni Island, they simply enjoyed friendly moments together. They enjoyed picnics together, they visited parks and played games together, or even simply relaxed and lazed about on the sand at the beach.

Yet more recently, as with this night, she found herself cuddling with Allister her friend… in bed with him. They were snuggling very close together, much closer than they normally did or 'would'… and he was whispering things to her as she closed her eyes.

What these things he whispered to her were she didn't know, but tonight, he was whispering those things into her ears as before. They were cute things, sweet things, gentle things… hushed things, things that made her heart tingling, made her more wanting, more desiring… of what she wasn't sure.

All she knew, was that the longer she listened, the warmer she felt, the happier she became, and the more willing she was to roll onto her side…

Lift one of her rear legs…

Coo as he leaned forward toward her, with her eyes closed…

And feel his…

 _-Cliiiiiiiiiiiiing-_

 ***I… hate… that… clock!*** She thought furiously, annoyed that their alarm clock had woken her from her happy dream.

She groggily got up and watched Allister tiredly and angrily slam the alarm clock off, before pulling their blanket back over them and promptly going back to sleep. She too tried going back to sleep, but that wonderful dream she could hardly remember now was not coming back to her.

Frustrated, she simply laid there next to her human friend and continued to rest her eyes.

It had to have been a _really_ good dream she figured, if she could wake up feeling warm and happy, even if she was super frustrated with being unable to return to that dream again.

Hours later when they were more awake and willing to get up, she and he had finished eating breakfast, when one of their neighbors decided to pay a visit.

(Allister's PoV)

"Howdy neighbor!" Nate, an Ex Pokemon League Champion of the Unova Region said as he walked in.

"Nate, how many times do I tell you, knock before you enter?" He asked.

Nate, in response, knocked on the already open door with a smirk. "There, I knocked." He said smugly. "So how's it going?"

"It was alright until you decided to barge in." He said. "So how are you and your Pokemon doing?"

"Oh my Pokemon, they're all right…" He said warmly. "You know how young Pokemon are, they can bouncy and loud sometimes, but Safia and Leala are keeping them in check. Taking care of two sets of twins as well as their parents can be quite a handful."

"Yea, I was hearing some strange noises from your cottage last night." He said, remembering hearing the noise on the way to his home. "Are they doing all right?"

It sounded like his Pokemon were moaning loudly, though why his Zoroark and Lucario would be moaning at two am was beyond him. They looked to be quite healthy and in very good spirits.

"Those two, oh yea they're doing fine, just up doing some late-night stretching, they can be very loud sometimes…" He said, awkwardly smiling.

"You champion types sure do train hard… Cynthia and her two partner Pokemon that she spends all her time with were also training." He said.

He remembered seeing Cynthia the legend taking a light night stroll one time with her Lucario and Garchomp. Both Pokemon looked to be tired, though he noticed her and her Garchomp had very content smiles on their faces. When he asked what they were doing so late at night, she simply shrugged and said, "Late night training, a champion can never relax if they intend to stay at the top…" before moving on.

He was curious though, because what training could possibly require her to be in a two-piece bikini, and a large suit case after midnight. But, then he remembered that her normal attire was very heavy for Alolan weather, so a Bikini at night when she was training should have been expected.

Though the one time he saw her very early in the morning one time, he had seen her wearing a Lucario costume, and walking with her Lucario.

Her excuse then was, "The best way to connect to one's Pokemon, is to not only 'think' like them but 'move and look' like them… then you understand even more about them."

It didn't make much sense then, but he just assumed that it must be true else she wouldn't be a great and well-respected Trainer.

"She and I are a tag team, we like to try and one up each other…" He said with a chuckle.

"Yea, didn't you have another Pokemon as well Nate?" He asked.

"My Reshiram… yea Reshiram prefers to stay in her Masterball, but I don't use Reshiram for battles unless I must…" He said sheepishly. "Champions don't like to win easy battles, it's just not our style… we prefer to fight even fights."

"Alright… so why you here Nate, don't you need to train?" He asked now.

"I was wondering, since you and Nelly don't actually do much battling, or even exercising, would you like to join me, William, Safia and Leala for a bit of morning stretching?" Nate said with a grin. "Cynthia's promised to look after the little ones for now, and my three Pokemon could use the exercise before we head over to the Battle Tree on the other side to work for the next few days."

He looked over to Nelly who was watching the conversation with interest. "What do you think Nelly, feel like spending our free evening exercising?" He asked.

" **Growar!"** She said happily, wagging her fin in excitement.

"Man you have one of the coolest Pokemon Allister, not a lot of people have one like you!" He said with a chuckle.

"Well, let me put my shoes on and…" He began saying before his phone rang.

Answering it quickly, he looked and saw that it was the Noodle restaurant manager.

"Yea boss, what is it?" He asked, listening to what his boss said. "But… today's my… alright fine I'll cover for her."

He sighed and hung up before looking at Nate. "So much for my evening off, my boss just called and said someone called in sick, and asked me to fill for them today."

"Ouch, too bad man…" He said.

"Yea, listen, Nelly doesn't need to come today, do you think you could take Nelly and let her exercise with your Pokemon? No need for her to be stuck here."

"Yea sure, it'll be awesome to see her running!" He answered.

Allister looked over to Nelly and saw her eyes through her helmet looked somewhat sad. "Oh it's alright Nelly, you'll have fun even if I'm not there, besides you'll be able to really stretch instead of walking around that boring place dragging a mop and broom around." He said softly.

" **Grwarwa…"** She replied sadly.

He knew she wanted him to join her, but he also knew she needed the exercise a lot more than he did.

"Take care of her, I'll be back around six or seven!" He said as Nate got up with him.

"You bet man!"

Minutes later he donned his uniform and headed off toward the restaurant, turning to watch as Nelly slowly followed Nate, watching him leaving with a sad expression. He shook his head slightly, before moving on toward Seafolk Village.

He hated his job, it took away from spending time with Nelly, but as he thought about Nelly, he remembered why he slaved away at that stupid fryer, mopped the floor when he filled in, and endured all the complaints from the customers when they burned their tongues and blamed 'him' for making it too hot.

He was doing it for her, because he wanted to take care of her… because he deeply cared for the Pokemon that had no choice in how she was created or how she came into the world, looking as she did.

She was his friend after all, and so much more to him. He loved her… as a friend… and even more than that.

(Nelly's PoV)

Nelly followed behind Nate, hating the noodle manager for making Allister work on his day off, and wishing he was with her.

They reached Nate's cottage though in no time, and the moment he opened the door she watched two Riolu and two Zoruas run at him.

" **Mom, Nate's home!"**

" **Nate's home!"**

"Alright, alright you four calm down!" Nate said with a laugh, picking up the baby Pokemon and managing to hold all four of them lovingly. "Safia, Leala, William, are you guys ready?"

" **Coming!"** Safia yelled in human speech.

The one thing that amazed her was that both of Nate's Pokemon spoke perfect human, unlike her and most other Pokemon who, though could 'eventually' learn to understand it, lacked the capacity to speak it verbally. Yet all of Nate's Pokemon could, from his Serperior William to Leala and Safia his Lucario and Zoroark.

Speaking of them, first to walk out was the bipedal Illusion Fox Pokemon 'Safia', next came the bipedal Aura Pokemon 'Leala', and finally the serpentine Regal Pokemon 'William'. Upon seeing her, William regarded her with a 'superior' attitude, as if she were unworthy to look at him,

She had to admit, seeing the Serperior, even though he was smaller than her, his far greater training and much greater power was very intimidating.

She was lucky she didn't have to fight him ever, she wasn't a fighter, she was what most humans called a 'pet' or 'companion' Pokemon. She simply accompanied and lived with her human over fighting and competing.

" **Joining us tonight?"** He asked sarcastically in Pokespeech. **"Well, stay out of our way, I must maintain my skills and I cannot afford to have a 'rookie' be in my way!"**

" **Oh be nice William!"** Safia said with a roll of her eyes. **"She's joining us to exercise, don't make me tell Nate what you 'really' are saying."**

William nodded and followed with them behind Allister who was heading toward Cynthia's cottage. While he spoke to Cynthia about how long he was going to be, she overheard Leala and Safia gossiping behind her.

" **He was so** _ **rough**_ **last night…"** Safia whispered warmly. **"It's so nice being here and away from Unova and Kalos… we could never be as loud away from Dragonspiral Tower as we can be here…"**

" **I know… my legs were still** _ **numb**_ **this morning."** Leala giggled. **"What do you think, do we have another 'batch' in the making?"**

" **Oh I hope not… if he** _ **filled us**_ **any more last night, we'll have a 'lot' of explaining to do…"** Safia said quickly, before slyly whispering, **"But, just in case… I made sure to slip that 'enhancement' pill into our meals… juuust to make sure his 'seeds' find 'root'…"**

Leala giggled back, which only confused her because what they were saying was rather confusing. They didn't sound like they were really 'training', based on the conversation she heard earlier between Nate and Allister.

She figured it was just Champion Pokemon talk, they always used words that didn't make much sense, like 'effort values' and 'individual values', as well as 'STAB' and 'Strikers and Walls'.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Nate said, as Cynthia walked back into her cottage with the two Riolu and two Zorua pups.

They left and headed for Poni Plains, where there was space for them to practice and run around freely.

Nate started off their training with several stretches, Leala and Safia copying him as they went into their motions, while William mimicked by contorting his serpentine body into various shapes.

"Alright… that's a good warm up… now let's start training!" He yelled thirty minutes later. "Safia, illusion time… show me the Pokemon I call out!" He said.

" **You got it chief!"** Safia said proudly.

"Ninetales!" He shouted.

Seconds later Safia's body shapeshifted and became a yellow fox Pokemon with nine elegant tails.

"Rotom Fan!"

She shapeshifted again and became an electrified floating fan with a grin.

"Decidueye!"

She transformed into a tall owl with leaf-like wings and a mysterious presence.

"Snorlax!"

" **You sure you want me to become your mother?"** She asked sarcastically.

"Very funny Safia…" He snorted.

Leala giggled as she became a huge fat Pokemon nearly five times what she was normally. **"Those two can be so silly some days."** She whispered.

" **At least they know when to take things seriously… unlike 'you'."** William said as he sat curled up, waiting for his turn.

" **Do all champion Pokemon talk like you guys?"** She asked through her helmet.

" **Uh… yes I suppose."** Leala said quietly. **"I mean… I 'think' we all do… but I don't know."**

"Leala, you're up next!" Nate said as Safia resumed her normal form.

Leala instantly got up and timidly walked forward, standing next to Nate as he pulled out several discs. "Alright… concentrate…" He said comfortingly. "Now, Aura Sphere…

Nelly watched as she nodded and closed her eyes, blushing all the while, and prepared an Aura Sphere in the palm of her two pawed hands. Seconds later Nate flung the discs high into the air, and Leala, launched her Aura Sphere and sent it smashing into each of the three discs, without missing a single one.

"Nicely done girl…" He cheered, and Leala bowed and walked back over to Safia and William. "William, you're up next buddy."

William moved forward proudly, and stood at the ready. Watching the Serperior amazed Nelly, she had never seen such 'professionalism' by any Pokemon. Without being told what he was going to do, the Serperior was ready to perform anything without hesitation.

"Leaf Tornado!" Nate said, before flinging a disc into the air, making it spin in a way so that it floated slowly back down.

William nodded and suddenly used his powers to create a whirlwind of leaves before him, catching the disc and keeping it in the air for several minutes. Only when the whirlwind of leaves began to waver, did Nate nod and say to stop, did William cease the attack, allowing the disc to finally land on the ground.

"Nicely done William, you beat your time by seven seconds!" Nate said.

" **Naturally."** William said smugly.

"Which only leaves Nelly…" He said warmly. "So here's what we're going to…"

At that exact moment though, two large canine-like Pokemon, each over seven feet tall, burst through a nearby row of bushes. Each of the Pokemon looked similar, but much to Nelly's surprise, they looked 'exactly' like she did, with clawed feet, a fin-tail, and half furred and scale skin. But unlike her, they were not wearing helmets and had extensions fraying out behind their heads, one being blue and the other light blue.

" **I've got you this time!"** One yelled, shoving the second one further away.

" **As if, try again!"** The second one countered, before charging back and swinging a claw heavily onto the first one.

They both rammed into each other, butting heads and swiping their claws heavily against each other, completely ignoring her and Nate's Pokemon as they fought each other.

Then one managed the shove their head under the other's belly from the side, and proceeded to flip them over their backs, before kicking them off with their rear legs.

" **Hah ha!"**

Yet the one that was flipped, landed easily on their feet, dug into the ground, and charged heavily again with their body wrapped in electricity.

" **Hyaah!"**

Caught off guard the second Pokemon could not get away, and was heavily hit by the electric attack, before collapsing to the ground groaning in pain.

"Oh, come on…" A voice called out. "We lost again… I thought we had you that time."

"You almost had me that time Gladion…" A second voice said, just as both Pokemon were starting to get up.

Seconds later two humans walked into their small field, a young man with jeans and a cut shirt, the other a girl with a smiley face t-shirt and blouse as well as wearing sunglasses.

"I think next time you'll actually dethrone me Gladion!" The girl said.

"Perhaps, but you still somehow seem to win each time _'Sun'_." The boy named Gladion said.

"Sun, Gladion, nice to see ya!" Nate said, walking over with his Pokemon to say hi, but she was more interested in the two other Pokemon.

" **No way… you two!"** She said, her words still muffled by her helmet. **"Zero Two, Zero One!"**

Both turned to her and looked surprised at her appearance. **"Zero Three… what are you doing here?"** Zero One said.

" **Why are you still 'restrained'?"** Zero Two asked. **"Aren't you freed from Aether?"**

" **Yes but… how did you break your helmets… and why aren't you going berserk like before when we didn't have our helmets?"**

At that they both smiled and nodded toward their respected humans. **"Because we found a way to control our power… we can use our RKS Systems without going berserk!"** Zero One said.

" **And we're not Zero One and Two anymore… we're 'Silvally'."** Zero Two said. **"We aren't 'Type: Null' anymore, we've broken free of our restraining helmets, and don't need to worry about hurting anyone we don't have to in a fight!"**

At that she was amazed, she had not been able to break free of her helmet, because she didn't know how to. It was also the only thing keeping her from entering her 'berserk' state which required the helmet to stop her from using her RKS System.

" **But how… how?"** She asked. **"How do you remove the helmet; how do you control your RKS Systems?"**

" **I'm surprised you're asking 'us' that… you've been with a human for years correct?"** Zero Two asked. **"Your good friends with him right… surely you've felt the urge to protect and fight for him, as we have."**

" **I care for my trainer; I'm willing to fight to protect her."** Zero One said. **"It's how I have the strength to channel and control my RKS System. Without the desire to protect the Trainer I trust and care for… I could not control myself any more than I could 'before' we had those helmets attached to us."**

" **But… I can't fight…"** She said sadly. **"Allister and I… we just barely have enough to 'live'…"**

" **You're trainer doesn't fight? What kind of trainer is he?"** Zero Two asked.

" **He's not a trainer obviously…"** Zero One sighed. **"Not all humans battle and compete… some just… live normal 'everyday' lives like he does correct?"**

She nodded back, wishing it were different. She knew she had great power, she had so much potential, but battling meant he had to compete and 'win' competitions, something he couldn't do without giving up the life they had. They were barely making end's meat just working at that dingy Noodle Shop, but battling meant hours of training, purchasing potions, working on obtaining a Trainer's License…

There was absolutely no way she and Allister could live that wonderful dream.

That and, he didn't want to become a Trainer to begin with…

But she wanted to be free of that helmet, to finally look at him with her eyes and not through the small slit the helmet gave her. To smile at him without having to growl and wag her tail simply to get the message across to him that she was happy.

To lick his face like she'd seen other Pokemon do with their humans, to show how happy she was being with him.

As she watched 'Sun' called her Sivally, and he walked over with a proud expression, and she congratulated him on a hard-won victory over their rival Silvally, and he promptly began nibbling playfully on her ear.

The sight of her fellow Aether Captive being happy, and in control of his RKS System made her long… long to be like that with her human.

Her Allister.

(Allister's PoV, at that exact moment)

Allister finished sweeping the floor while his boss handled the fryer and the cash register. He had been filling in for a guy who called in sick, and had just finished the six-hour shift he had been asked to do. He wiped his forehead and grabbed the broom, dustpan, as well as the mop and bucket.

"Hey boss, I'm taking off now!" He said as he placed his cleaning equipment in a nearby closet.

"Thanks man, sorry I called you on your day off." His boss said. "By the way, where's Nelly, figured she'd be here as well?"

"I let her get some much-needed exercise with a neighbor." He answered back.

"Alright, reason why I asked is cause a couple people earlier were asking about her!" He said, sounding very unsure of what he was saying. "Seemed real interested in her… not sure why though."

Something about the way he said it, put Allister on edge, but he shrugged it off and left the restaurant. As he walked past all the floating houses in Seafolk Village, the first thing he began thinking about was what he and Nelly were going to eat later.

But then, just as he rounded the last building, the Pokemon Center, he felt a huge blow to the back of his head.

Then everything went dark.

=Hours Later=

(Nelly's PoV)

Nelly sat there on the bed waiting for Allister to come home from the Noodle Restaurant.

After Sun and Gladion said goodbye to Nate, they parted ways and she did a small training run to see how fit she was. She was surprisingly strong despite never once using her strength actively. Yet now she was waiting for Allister to come back, and wondering what was taking him so long.

 _ ***His shift must have ended hours ago…***_ She thought worriedly.

She continued to sit and wait, waiting for her human to come home.

Her human… when did she start seeing him as 'her' human? That was a question that she only just started thinking about that day.

Before she always saw him as her human friend, the human who always took care of her since he was a child. He wasn't some great trainer like Nate, or 'White' as his trainer name was. He wasn't a champion like Cynthia, or even the new Alola Champion like 'Sun'… he wasn't even an everyday trainer like that boy Gladion. He was just an ordinary person… just trying to provide a life for him and her, fulfilling a promise that he made to her years ago.

Thinking about their life thus far, she had to accept, that she had made the correct choice to stay with him… even if the alternative was running away from Aether forever. He had offered her a home, a place to live, where he would take care of her, and even though the home wasn't the best he could give…

It was still home.

Now he could give her a better home, but he had to work so hard and put up with so much, to give so little for them both.

" **Allister…"** She sighed, wishing she could help him somehow.

Looking at her clawed limb made her resentful, mopping and sweeping was all she could manage with her accursed body. She was made from 'pieces' of Pokemon, she had the DNA of 'every' Pokemon, she was both everything and yet nothing. And all she could do for him, was nothing… nothing besides following behind him and helping with what menial tasks people allowed her to perform.

Sighing in frustration, she looked around their home. It wasn't much of a home, but it was 'home', and she did everything she could to keep it their little 'paradise' in Alola. The floor was clean, their bed wasn't nearly as ruffled, and there were no traces of stray Raticates and Ratattas breaking in to steal their food.

It was her way of showing gratitude to her friend…

Her friend, her human… her Allister.

" **My Allister…"** She said out loud, before looking outside to see the moon high in the sky. **"It is a nice night out… maybe Allister is on his way now?"**

She decided to check by walking outside the front door and see if he was walking along the beach toward home. As she managed to pry the door open, she saw a small folded piece of paper right outside, held down by a rock.

Curious, she picked the rock up and unfolded the paper, but it was written in human language and she couldn't read it. Forgetting about Allister for a moment, she dragged the paper over to Nate's cottage and yelled for one of the Pokemon he had.

" **Safia… William… Leala!"** She yelled, her voice muffled.

Seconds later Safia leaned out of the window with a tired and annoyed expression on her face. **"I know my species is nocturnal by nature, but it's almost two in the morning… all of us are sleeping! So, what do you want?"**

" **I found this outside my human's door, but I can't read it!"** She said.

Safia rolled her eyes and leapt out of the window, before picking up the paper in her claws. **"Alright let's see… 'To whoever is watching the Type: Null… you have seven hours to deliver the Pokemon to Vast Poni Canyon. Or else the Pokemon's 'owner' will become a meal…"** Safia looked up shocked. **"Tell me Allister is home and this is just some sick prank."**

She shook her head in fear. **"He never came home… I just assumed he was running late."**

" **This is bad… I better wake up Nate and the others and we'll form a plan to…"** Safia began saying.

" **There's no time, who knows when that was delivered, I have to save Allister now!"** She yelled, before running off in the direction of Vast Poni Canyon, well beyond the Poni Plains.

" **Nelly, wait, we can't rush into this, it might be a trap!"**

She ran as fast as she could, leaving the clutter of cottages behind as she entered the grassy fields she was training in before. The thought that her human, her Allister, was in trouble, just drove her to run and save him.

It didn't matter if this was a trap, or why whoever had taken Allister wanted 'her' specifically, all she knew was that she needed Allister safe. He was the only reason her life had any purpose, and she would not let them take that away from her.

(Allister's PoV)

"Time's almost up buddy, any last words?" The man in tourist clothes asked smugly.

"Why do you want Nelly?" He asked wearily, unable to break free of the ropes binding him.

He was laying outside of the Vast Poni Canyon, directly outside of the canyon, where those who wished to take the Grand Trial of Poni Island went. Yet he had been taken there to act as bait so they could take Nelly his friend. He had woken up with his legs and arms tied up, and with a few bruises on his face, as well as blindfolded.

Only now that it was past midnight did they remove it to show him where he was.

"Why, because we got a tip from a 'friend' that your little 'nothing', has an interesting potential inside of her." He said. "We did a little research before we pulled this stunt, of the three Type: Nulls Aether Branch Chief Faba created, yours is the only one still not evolved."

He leaned forward with a grin and whispered, "A Pokemon like yours would fetch a pretty price on the Pokeblack Market. So, my boss sent me and the boys out here to 'fetch' it for him."

"You want to just… sell her?" He asked tiredly.

"That's only half of it, you see our 'friend' found something else about your little Type: Null… something that would make us a fortune if we…"

" **GRAARWR!"** An angry growl sounded.

They all looked over and saw Nelly the Type: Null staring down at them with a glare through her helmet.

"Well, look who decided to show up at last." The kidnapper said sarcastically. "I figured someone would show up just to 'trade', but the Type: Null decided to come to us instead."

"Nelly, get out of here!" He yelled, but was gagged just as he did by a second kidnapper.

"Shut up… now why don't you come on over here little thing." The first kidnapper said, pretending to sound sweet. "The sooner you leave with us, the sooner we can alllll go home…"

Nelly however, merely glared back.

"Not budging huh, well we can sit here all night…" He chuckled, pulling out a Pokeball. "But I don't think your 'friend' can stay, after all, me and my pal can protect ourselves with 'our' Pokemon. And I don't think the wild Pokemon here… take kindly to strangers."

" **Grawrawra!"** Nelly roared angrily, before charging forward.

"Weavile, go!" He yelled, before releasing his Pokemon.

" **Weavile!"** The released Pokemon cried, before blocking Nelly's charge with a claw with a grin.

Nelly grunted as she tried to shove the Pokemon back, before managing to overpower the Weavile and forcing her way forward. The Weavile nimbly jumped up and slashed at Nelly with both its claws, but Nelly's helmet protected her easily from the attack.

" **Grwaaarw!"** Nelly yelled angrily, her voice still muffled, trying to strike back with her own clawed feet, but her helmet's weight made her unable to catch the nimble Weavile.

Then, just as she tried to charge again at the Weavile, a huge shadow was cast down on them all, and he managed to look up and see several reptilian Pokemon standing high on the nearby ridge, the moonlight obscuring them only briefly.

 _*Hakamo-o*_ He thought fearfully, recognizing them now.

Hakamo-o were exceptionally strong Pokemon on Poni Island, always itching for strong opponents to battle.

" **Hakaaaa~"** One of them yelled, before all three began jingling their loose scales.

"Crap… we gatta go chief!" His captor yelled.

"Dangit… Weavile return!" The second one yelled, recalling his Pokemon. "Leave the guy, he'll slow us down!"

"What about the Type: Null!" The first one asked as he shoved Allister away.

"Forget about it, it aint worth getting my skull cracked open!"

Both captors ran as the Hakamo-o began charging toward them, claws extended and ready for battle.

He tried to wiggle free but there was no way he could run still bound by the rope. Just as the trio of Hakamo-o were about to reach him, Nelly roared from her helmet, and before his very eyes, leapt in front of him faster than she ever managed before.

Her helmet began cracking, colors began appearing, and her axe-like blade atop her head broke the helmet, and extended three blades out. The rest of the helmet broke apart, revealing a canine head, a beak like muzzle, and angry determined eyes. Above her eyebrows was a strange 'biomechanical' piece that was a part of her body, and it was the source of the vibrant glowing colors.

The Hakamo-o charged her instead of him, seeing her as a more powerful opponent, and she in turn charged 'them'. Just before she reached them though, the blades atop her head changed to a pink color, as did her fin-tail. She raised her claw and it glowed a bright pink, just before she slammed it into the first Hakamo-o.

The first Hakamo-o fainted right after being hit, collapsing to the ground, and the other two, seeing how strong Nelly was, turned tail instantly and ran.

She roared at them as they fled, her blades and tail changing colors rapidly before settling on white.

Then she turned to him and walked over, glaring angrily at him, and swiping at him with one claw… freeing him of his ropes.

"Nelly?" He asked. "How did you?"

Nelly however did something that he had never once seen before, she smiled, awkwardly with her beak mouth, but she leaned forward and licked his cheek.

 **(I must admit… I have been wanting to do that… for years now.)** He heard a feminine voice whisper in his mind.

"N… Nelly?" He asked incredulously. "Did you just…"

 **(Speak… not really… I believe it's called 'telepathy'.)** She said with a smile. **(My RKS System is working perfectly… I have gained the power and typing… of 'every' Pokemon imaginable… from insects… to psychics. Which is how I can talk to you like this.)**

"RKS System?" He asked.

 **(Not now… we can talk… when we're home… 'my' Allister.)** She said, turning around and looking at him. **(Come on… its late…)**

*Narrator*

[Allister and Nelly returned home, under the light of the full moon. Along the way they met Nate and Cynthia, who had been looking for them with their Pokemon, and after briefly explaining the situation, both champions set out to find the captors before they could get too far.]

[As they made their way home, Nelly explained her newfound powers, and more importantly, how she had been able to finally free herself of her helmet. But as she entered the home with Allister, she learned there was another reason that she had neglected to tell him. Yet, just before they would sleep, she determined that this night was the best night to finally admit her feelings.]

(Nelly's and Allister's PoV)

"So Nelly, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked as he and she lay in bed.

She had asked to talk to him about something that was on her mind the entire time they were walking home. All the time they walked had given her time to think about some things, specifically her Allister, and how things have changed for them over the years.

At first he had been simply a human who took care of her, giving her a place to live as a child. It was either him or a Pokeball, or a lab. Then, he had spent years working whatever job he could get to feed and take care of her, because his good for nothing father didn't care about her at all!

Now, he was working so hard for her, and above all, the fact that all he did was for her sake… touched her deeply. He cared so much about her, for her, that it touched her heart.

It touched her so much, that when he was being held captive, and then threatened by the Hakamo-os, she found in her the burning desire to save him, protect him… 'change' for him. She wasn't the Type: Null she was before… instead, she was a Silvally.

A Silvally that had a growing desire, a growing unsurpassable urge… an urge to have a 'mate'.

She had her mate in her eyes, Allister, 'her' Allister, her human that she loved, had come to love after all this time. Now she wanted to change one last time… but for another reason entirely.

 **(Listen… Allister… I have something I want to say… but… I don't know how to say it… so please… let me show it and… don't be upset or angry… just listen. Please?)** She asked quietly, hoping she was making the right choices.

"Uhm, alright Nelly." He said, very confused.

Nelly took a deep breath, looked into his eyes, and tried her best to 'kiss' Allister's mouth, but it was hard because her mouth was more 'beak' than 'lips'. She had once seen couples kissing when Allister was on break, and learned they did so out of affection, and only with those they loved.

Allister was caught off guard by her awkward kiss, as he was not expecting it. Yet, as she slowly kissed him, trying her best not to make it awkward, he realized what she was trying to tell him.

She was trying to tell him that she loved him, and he wasn't angry at him.

He deeply cared for Nelly, sure there were times he wished life was better, but he was doing everything for her sake.

Deep down, he loved her as well, as a kid he just wanted to take care of her because she had a horrible life and wanted to give her a better one. But now, he was taking care of her because he too loved her.

If she was willing to admit she loved him 'more' than just a friend, then he too was willing to admit that he loved her as well, as 'more' than just a friend.

Their mouths separated and they were both smiling at each other now. **(I guess… you don't mind?)** She asked hopefully.

"Why wouldn't I Nelly?" He asked.

 **(Please… not Nelly… Nelly was the name you gave me when I was… 'nothing'.)** She said warmly. **(Call me… 'Sally'… I'm something now… I'm more now… I want to be something 'more' than I was before, with you. You've done so much for me and… I love you so much because of it… I want to be with you Allister, as more than just your 'Pokemon friend'.)**

He was taken aback, but smiled in understanding. "All right then… Sally… 'my' Sally." He said.

'Sally' smiled and proceeded to lick his face, showing her affection and love. He in turn showed his affection by kissing her cheeks as well, rubbing her feathery fur and scaly skin with his hands. Her skin was very unlike his, it was both soft and fluffy, feathery yet hard, it was nothing like leather or skin that he was used to.

But as she felt him caressing her, she felt herself cooing warmly to him, enjoying his touch across her body. She wanted to feel him more, and those same instincts from before that urged her to have a mate, now urged her to gently push Allister onto his back on the bed, and continue licking and kissing him.

 **(Allister…)** She whispered to him, kissing his mouth even as he kissed her.

A moment later they found their mouths open, and Sally slipped her massive tongue into his mouth. It was very easy to fill his mouth with her slippery, muscular tongue, and felt his tongue against hers. Even though it was half the size of hers, it still felt amazing enveloping it with her tongue, tasting every inch of it and enjoying how wonderful it was.

Allister was also enjoying making out with Sally, her tongue was slippery and slimy, yet also strong and hard. It was like every part of her body had traces of different types of Pokemon, from the softness of a water type, to the hard-leathery scales of a dragon. Not a single part of her body was just 'one' type, but comprised of two or three.

Sally closed her eyes and simply lay on top of him, enjoying her human's warmth and moans of pleasure as she continued to make love to him.

But those instincts from before were now going into overdrive, her space between her rear legs was growing 'extremely' hot. An itch was driving her crazy, it was an itch that was so hot and so painful that it demanded 'something' cool it down. The itch was so powerful, so strong that she began whimpering in pain the longer it went without something to cool her off.

 **(Allister… my legs… a space between my legs… it burns so much!)** She moaned painfully. **(Please… please…)**

Allister helped Sally get up, and saw that the small slit which was her pussy, had become swollen and puffed. It was even spreading on its own to reveal the soft pink flesh that made up her passage. It was also becoming wetter with each second.

"Alright Sally… lie down on your side…" He whispered softly.

She nodded and rolled onto her side as he said, before he undid his shorts and revealed his very erect, six-inch dick. She eyed it only for a moment, before more instincts began attacking her mind, confusing and confounding her. Something told her that his dick was to go inside of that place between her legs, and it told her that she had to keep it inside of her to do 'something'.

What that was she didn't know, but she wanted to fulfill that desire… something told her that she would be happy if it went inside of her.

And she wanted to be happy with Allister.

"I'm putting it in Sally…" He said quietly.

 **(A… alright…)** She said nervously, watching as he sidled up next to her, lined up his dick…

And began pushing into her pussy's lips.

For a moment, he felt a slight resistance, and pushed harder to break her barrier. But instead of breaking one barrier, he felt the thin fleshy wall break and found another one behind 'it'. Yet his momentum had carried him through that barrier, and the one after that, and the one after 'that' one.

Before he finally hilted, he had shocked himself when he had somehow broken through 'seven' barriers inside of her wall, before 'finally' hilting inside of her womb.

" **Groaaaaawar!"** Sally moaned painfully, but through telepathy she screamed, **(IT HUUUUUURTS!)**

"Sally?" He asked afraid, starting to pull out before her walls tightened on him, preventing him from leaving. "Sally, what's wro…"

She began weeping sadly, crying into the bed as she felt so much pain from her body. **(Why… why can't I have something 'nice' happen to me…)** She asked painfully, both ignoring the huge lines of red leaving her sex. **(Why does… everything… 'painful' happen to me…)**

She has been electrocuted, poked and prodded, had needles stuck inside of her, experimented on and everything else imaginable while she was stuck in Aether's labs. Then she had to endure abuse from Allister's parents because they didn't want her or didn't care about her. Now, when she was feeling happy, she gets this intense round of pain, from an act her instincts told her was 'good'.

 **(I just… want… to feel happy… why can't I have that… why must everything be painful…)** She moaned to him.

Thinking quickly, he leaned forward and held her head, before leaning forward and kissing her on her mouth, slowly letting her walls get used to him being inside of her. It was the only thing he could do to make her feel better. As she felt her lover kissing her, she began to relax and forget about the pain, it wasn't his fault, she asked him to do it. Even now, the pain was rapidly starting to decay, and soon she felt only pleasure as she felt him inside of her.

She thanked him through telepathy, and told him to continue… and soon he was thrusting into her passage at a slow but steady rate.

 **(Ah~… oh~… it… feels so good~)** She whispered softly, enjoying how gentle he was with her.

Each time his dick pushed in, her walls tightened and shaped themselves to perfectly fit his dick. Her space inside where his dick had hilted, massaged and caressed his member each time it touched the back of wherever it was pumping into. It was as if her passage wanted to shape itself perfectly for him, as if it was designed specifically to be perfectly suited just for him.

With each thrust she felt more waves of pleasure, causing her to moan and gasp happily. His dick massaged her walls so much that she could tell each time he pulled out slightly or pushed in hard. It was so wonderful for her that all the pain she felt before was now a distant and bitter memory, easily forgotten as she was claimed by her beloved human.

"Sally… you're so tight." He moaned.

 **(You… ah… feel so good!)** She moaned back, feeling him thrust harder.

For several moments, he thrusted in and out of her pussy, the lines of red now being washed away with their juices as she began pushing into him now.

She rolled onto her back, dragging him with her so that now he was thrusting 'down' into her, and shoving her legs uselessly into the air. This position was awkward for them, but somehow it allowed just a little more of his dick to reach into her passage, filling her even more and making her feel even more pleasure.

 **(Right there~ ooooh~)** She gasped, before suddenly feeling his dick get 'slightly' bigger. **(Ah… you just… got bigger!)**

"Sally, I'm… about to…" He whispered before he shoved into her one last time.

Then as he hilted, his dick began releasing strings of hot cum into her womb, filling her up as she groaned and moaned happily. For a full minute, they sat there, waiting for him to finish, until finally she rolled them back onto their sides where they gasped for breath.

They stared into each other's tired eyes… before chuckling, sharing one last kiss, and Allister pulled the blanket over them so they could sleep.

Sally's dreams that night, were strange, she couldn't remember a single one of them as she slept through the night.

But inside of her womb, where Allister's sperm was deposited, something else was happening, which was the whole cause of her strange dreams.

=Seven days later=

"Thank you for coming, I'm sorry I can't stay but I have to go to work!" Allister said as a masked individual from the Aether Foundation walked in with medical equipment.

"It's understandable sir, don't worry, I'll make sure Sally is fine." The man said behind his mask.

"Alright… Sally take care of yourself, do what the doctor says!" He said warmly.

Sally nodded as he walked out, trying to ignore the pains inside her stomach.

The doctor walked over and pulled out some medical equipment, something to listen to her heart, another to check her blood, another to check her eye…

"So… how are you doing 'Sally'?" He asked, his voice muffled behind his mask.

 **(Very good doctor…)** She said back.

"Telepathy, impressive…" He said, before pulling out a notebook and jotting things down. "Zero one and two didn't display that power even after breaking their helmets. They could only do that… with Psychic Memory cores."

At two and one's names, she looked at him in surprise. **(How do you know about…)**

"I know everything, I was there the day you each were… 'created'… I guess is the proper term." He said simply. "You woke up ninety-two minutes and sixteen after Type: Full number 02, who woke up fifty-six minutes and eight seconds after 01. You were also the… abnormality… the only one who had a defined gender."

He looked up and stared at her behind his mask, and for a moment she could almost see past it… she saw the scars, the bags, the tired and damaged eyes.

 **(You… 'you're' the human that saved me… that… rescued me!)** She whispered, and he nodded saying she was right. **(But… why… why didn't you keep me?)**

In response, he extended his arm and gripped it, the sleeve became thin, barely over half the width of what Allister's arm was. "I'm a pencil pushing scientist, the only physical activity I get is walking around." He answered. "As such, while I can do a lot of scientific analysis easily, running is… beyond me. I couldn't run very far with you, but Allister gave me a chance to save you. For punishment, I was used in an experiment with Ultra Beasts… and this… happened to me."

He pointed at the helmet and sighed sadly.

"This helmet is the only thing keeping me alive, if I don't breathe in oxygen through a purifier filter in this helmet… I risk contaminating my lungs."

He finished taking his notes after fifteen minutes and began putting away his stuff. **(So what is wrong with me?)** She asked.

She'd been feeling pains in her stomach and lower rear, and she's been puking a few times, she was worried she was deathly ill or very sick.

"Well, you're in good health…" He said with a chuckle. "In fact, you're doing better than I ever imagined… you're pregnant!"

That word caught her off guard. **(P… pregnant?)**

He nodded and pulled out his notebook. "You see… your body was the abnormality between the three of you Type: Nulls." He started saying. "When I was experimenting on your DNA, I discovered that somewhere along the line, yours got altered 'slightly'… just enough to make you a 'defined gender'. Unlike the other two, you had all the sexual organs a female would need to reproduce."

"So I got to thinking, how could you reproduce, what species could do it… but each time I tried to find a compatible group… it came out negative. No species type I tried worked… they all came out negative with a capital 'N' until… I took the craziest gamble… and tried 'human' DNA."

He turned over the notebook and showed her an image with several strange words, but the one that made sense, was a number 9 next to another 9, and a '%' symbol.

"Positive, your body rejected everything else but human DNA, it had a 99% compatibility… so it got me thinking… perhaps your body could only reproduce with human DNA… and this proves my theory. In fact, your body accepted human DNA so easily, that by my estimation, you should give birth in as little as… four days to a healthy Silvally. But, if what I'm reading is right… your pup will not be like you and the other two. It won't have an RKS System."

"I think the only reason your body accepts human DNA, and rejects all other strands of Pokemon DNA, is because you have every possible type of Pokemon cell in you, that your body will reject anything that isn't a different strand than what you have. But that's just my theory…"

 **(What does that mean?)** She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and got up. "I don't know… but I do know this… I'm happy for you." He said, patting her head. "All I wanted, was for you three to be free, to find happy lives… I'm glad you three are happy. You 'are' happy, right?"

She nodded happily and smiled. **(I am… so what does this mean for me… I'm going to be what?"**

"You're going to be a mother, that's what we call the female parent of a baby, and Allister is going to be the father."

 **(Mother… I'm a mother…)** She said to herself, thinking about her dreams.

In her dreams, she was being kissed by Allister, and around them… hundreds of little Silvally were running around and playing atop a hill.

Around that hill were 'thousands' more, all playing around and happy.

The thought of being a mother… made her happy, 'very' happy.


	24. Eeveelutions Pt 1

[To all of my readers, I'm sorry I haven't been active recently, real life takes a drag on me, hopefully this 'very long' lemon series will make amends.]

 _We all have our faults, there is no being in the world, no matter where they are, that is absolutely perfect. Yet it is those flaws that truly make them special, and helps others see what is truly special about them!~_

= The House of Misfit Eevees [Pt 1] =

= Human (Ashton) / Various Eeveelutions (All 'F') =

*Narrator*

[Around the world of Pokemon, there are those species that are loved by all, sought after by many, and treated better than others. Of those, the Eevee line and its evolved forms, more commonly dubbed the 'Eeveelutions', are among the most loved and coveted.]

[Eevee evolves in such a way, that nobody really knows what it will evolve into based on its surroundings, until it evolves. But once it evolves into this new form, its powers grow exponentially.]

[However, in one city in Hoenn, at the edge of the city where most people lived, there is one house that has become known as the 'House of Misfit Eevees'. The Eeveelutions of this house, are those that have been abandoned, and only found a home in this one single place, with an owner that has come to shelter all of his friends, no matter what has caused them to become 'misfits' in the world.]

(Ashton's PoV)

"Let's see, so this person is adopting that Larvitar and is a part time Martial Artist…" He muttered as he read the latest application for Pokemon adoption.

He had gotten off work at the local Pokemon Adoption Center, yet even after work he was still working, making sure all the applications were done properly, because only 'Trainers' ever got the applications done right. Everyday people who didn't journey from city to city ended up getting something wrong, and it was his job to make sure these corrections were made.

"Income is… fourteen million per year… no that aint right… ugh, no wonder, he put a 'comma' instead of a 'dot', it should be fourteen 'thousand'." He muttered to himself bitterly.

" **Sylve?"** A cute voice perked up next to him.

He looked over to see a three-foot-tall, pink and white Pokemon jump up onto the kitchen table where he was working. The Pokemon in question was a Sylveon, one of eight 'eeveelutions' that lived with him, not as a pet but as his friend. Her name was Sylvia and as she walked over, she smiled at him and began snuggling next to him, rubbing his arms with her ribbon-like feelers.

"Hey Sylvia." He chuckled as she managed to wriggle off the table and into his lap, nuzzling his chest happily. "How are you doing girl?"

" **Sylveon!"** She yipped warmly, looking up at him and smiling happily.

Sylvia was by far the oldest of the 'Eeveelutions' that lived with him, having been there since his childhood, in total she's lived with him for ten years.

"Well, after I finish checking this, Robert from next door invited all of us over to his and Marsha's baby shower. You think you and the others would like to go over and hang out with them and anyone else that shows up?" He asked, already knowing her answer.

The instant he mentioned them possibly visiting the 'baby shower', her happy cheerful smile and look did a one eighty. She looked distrustful, bored, and completely uninterested in the prospect of visiting their next-door neighbor for free food and socializing with the 'single lady friends' Robert had no doubt invited to try and hook him up with.

Still she gave her response and shook her head, giving him an obvious 'no'.

"I figured as such, still might as well ask." He chuckled, resuming work.

Sylvia, despite being a Sylveon, an Eeveelution known for its unconditional love, especially for its trainer, absolutely refused and hated 'any' human besides him. No matter how hard he tried, she refused to show any kindness toward any other human.

It's taken him six years to finally get her to at least 'look' at other people, let alone stop her from growling and threatening them to get away from him and her.

This was why she was considered a 'misfit' Eeveelution, of all the Sylveons in the world, she was probably the only one, that hated 'all' humans, and loved only one.

' _But considering her past…'_ He thought to himself sadly, while making the corrections to the application he was checking, _'It's no wonder she hates all humans, after what she suffered… I'm lucky she would even 'look' at me, let alone evolve into a Sylveon because of me.'_

" **Leafeeeeon!"** Another voice called out to his right, causing both him and Sylvia to look down at the floor.

There below him was a three foot three tall, yellow and green 'Leafeon', yet another Eeveelution of the house. This one was named Camellia, and she was the fourth youngest, having been with him for five years with her fellow Eeveelution, Elenora, the Glaceon.

"Alright girl, one second!" He said with a chuckle, finishing up the application and putting the final corrections on it. "There, now I can take you outside for a bit!"

" **Leafe!"** She said happily, standing on her rear paws for a moment.

" **Sylveon!"** Sylvia yipped, almost angrily.

"Now now Sylvia." He said, scratching her behind the ear, causing her to grin and close her eyes happily. "I need to take her outside anyway, you can snuggle with me later when its movie time!"

" **Sylveon!"** She sighed happily, enjoying his scratch session.

When Sylvia jumped down he got up and quickly put his shoes on, walking with Camellia toward the front door to go outside and get some fresh air.

As they walked through the front room, he watched Elenora, Camellia's sister eeveelution playing with a toy 'substitute' doll, on the huge floor space, with at least twenty feet in any direction since she was in the center.

Elenora, the two foot seven, light blue Glaceon wasn't Camellia's 'biological sister', but instead a fellow Eeveelution of the adoption center where he worked at and found them. They refused to be separated, and since they couldn't find an owner willing to put up with their 'problems', he adopted them to give them a home.

" **Leafeon!"** Camellia called to him.

He looked back at the door and saw her waiting patiently by the door, ignoring the little door that some of his Eeveelutions, or 'girls' as he dubbed them, used sometimes to walk outside.

"Alright I'm coming!" He said.

Once outside, Camellia followed and began to walk around the front garden, sniffing the air and enjoying the cool spring air before it got dark.

Camellia was a Lefeon, but like Sylvia, she had a 'problem', which made her what many people nicknamed her a 'misfit' in the world of Eeveelutions.

She, a Leafeon, was afraid of being outdoors, and was absolutely terrified of going anywhere near trees. If a place had any more than one or two trees in a small space, she refused to step near it. There was a forest near their city of Rustboro, but no matter how hard he tried, or how much he pleaded, she was too terrified of stepping near it.

The best he could do was take her outside and let her run around in the garden, getting the necessary sunlight and fresh air she required. She only did this when he was close by, and only went outside with him.

' _At least she's happy here…'_ He said warmly, watching her tail wag as she noticed him watching her. _'She just had to have the misfortune to evolve near the forest, when she was mentally scarred for life, causing her huge fear of trees and being outdoors…'_

" **Leaf?"** Camellia yipped warmly, before walking over and jumping into his lap.

"Oh, it's nothing girl, just thinking to myself!" He said.

" **Leafeeoon?"** She asked in confusion, asking what he was thinking about.

"I was just wondering… how are you so cuuuuute!" He yelled, before tickling her belly, causing her to laugh hysterically.

" **Lefeoo-o-on!"** She giggled, wiggling in his lap and trying to stop laughing so hard.

He let her go and let her continue running around for a while longer, about another fifteen minutes, before it began to get too dark, ignoring the sounds of the Baby Shower taking place next door. Once she was ready, she followed him inside so he could begin working on preparing dinner, the bath, and pulling out the big bean bag couch for movie night.

He did the bean bag first because that was the simplest, and as he did he watched Elenora playing with the substitute toy again.

The living room was almost completely devoid of furniture, only the big screen tv, the shelf containing their movies, game console, and finally the large bean bag couch off to the side. Otherwise the floor was completely clear and devoid of anything.

This was specifically for Elenora, the Glaceon who watched him move the massive bean bag couch into the middle of the room. As he moved it she jumped onto it and smiled, pretending to make his life 'miserable' and playing with him.

"Oh, very funny!" He joked, pulling it and her on top of it.

" **Glaceoooon~!"** She said, laying down on it and giggling.

Despite her playful tone, the bean bag couch was something he purchased specifically for her, having sold his other furniture to make room in the living room for her needs.

Elenora had an enormous case of Claustrophobia, it happened when she happened to be an Eevee in a restaurant. She had followed a chef who was packing away frozen treats into a box, and just happened to jump in as he was looking away. She had only wanted to snack on a desert, but ended up getting trapped in the box under a cake, next to another box of ice cream, which was quickly closed and put into the cold room.

She had whined and yipped as loud as she could, but nobody realized she was in there until an hour later.

She had only survived because she had evolved in a very cold environment, but the experience had left her with a fear of closed spaces, and a fear of being buried alive in a cold and dark place. Her original owner was arrested, charged with negligence, and she was put in the adoption center where he worked, but her fear of closed spaces meant nobody could put her inside of a Pokeball.

She also refused to go anywhere near cold or dark places, be they refrigerators, basements, or even snow covered lawns in winter. If it was cold, or dark, she stayed away.

Thus, she found her home here, and he did all he could to ensure his home was as open as possible, so she could feel comfortable and safe.

She was yet 'another' misfit Eeveelution, a 'Glaceon' with a fear of 'cold places', and with a severe case of Claustrophobia.

' _Poor girl, forced to evolve just to live… and now she can't even enjoy winter evenings outside because of her fear of the cold like others can…'_ He thought sadly as he moved the bean bag couch into position at last.

He had done all he could to help her, but her fear was still as strong as ever, the best he managed to do was help her get over her fear of snow, and only last year. The way he did that was buy putting her in a sweater and small hat to make her feel 'warm', so she could go outside in winter. But she still stayed away from deep snow, for fear of being buried alive in snow.

 **(Ashton!)** A feminine voice said in his head.

He looked around to see a two-foot-tall, purple Eeveelution, an Espeon to be precise, looking up at him with a curious smile on her face. This Espeon's name was Adella, and she was the second oldest with her twin, an Umbreon named Yumi.

 **(I've got the popcorn ready for us, is our movie ready tonight?)** Adella asked with a chuckle in her voice.

"Of course it's ready, I got it before I went to work tonight!" He said sarcastically.

 **(If you insist~.)** She replied, smiling and walking over to rub herself along his leg. **(No horror movie tonight, only nice movies from now on, I had nightmares for days last time…)**

"Don't worry, today's a comedy!" He said, picking her up and petting her, even as Sylvia came in with Camellia to get ready for movie night.

On the surface, Adella seemed normal, but that was sadly a lie she put up because she was surrounded by friends and family in her eyes.

She was also a 'misfit' Eeveelution, and like the others, she had become so because of something that happened when she was an Eevee prior to evolving. Growing up as a stray Eevee with her twin in the streets, she had seen the 'bad side' of humans, seen how people steal from one another, mug each other, fight over petty things, and worse, murder for the most basic and pointless of things.

This had given her a distrust of humans, and didn't want to associate with them. Yet, living in the Adoption Center, and spending most of her time with Yumi and him, they developed a close friendship with him. One day, she evolved, to protect him from a group of Spearow trying to steal his lunch one day. Since then she stayed with him, and since Yumi also stayed with him, he adopted both of them.

What made her a misfit Eeveelution, was that her species evolves through friendship, and a desire to protect their trainers. Yet she dislikes associating with any human she doesn't already know or trust, and refuses to be friends to any of them.

' _It's not her fault she grew up in a bad neighborhood… but I wish she could see people in a better light…'_ He thought sadly, wishing she would try to look at people in a new light.

He only managed to help her by bringing friends over to visit, and even then, she only went near them because of him.

If he weren't their friend, she wouldn't bother with them.

"Alright girl, I needa go help Cordelia with the bath!" He said, scratching her ears one last time before putting her down.

 **(Alright Ashton, but don't take too forever! You know how the others get.)** She responded with a chuckle.

"I know." He said.

He left the living room as everyone was having fun and getting ready for movie night, heading down the hallway from the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

The house was a decent house, two stories tall, flat roof and several rooms, he's lived in it for many years since he was a child. When he went down the hall to the bathroom, the first thing he saw was Cordelia, his three feet tall Vaporeon, with her tailfin and aquatic fin ears, watching and waiting for him.

" **Vaporeon!"** She said with a smile.

"I know girl, sorry I took so long." He said, opening the door.

After a few moments the bath was started and was filled with one foot high cold water.

"Alright here you go girl, in you go!" He said, picking up Cordelia and lifting her into the bath.

" **Vaporeooon~!"** She yipped happily, running around in the water and splashing it at him and herself.

"Bftts, come on girl, I just took a bath this morning!" He laughed.

" **Vaporee on-on~!"**

Cordelia was a Vaporeon, a happy, loving Vaporeon of about four years. But she was no less a 'misfit' Eeveelution than any of the others in the house that he had adopted.

When she was younger, Cordelia tried swimming in deep water at a local pool when she was an Eevee, but realized that it wasn't the same as 'walking' in two-inch water of a bath. In her panic at not knowing how to swim, she had sunk deeper into the water and almost drowned. She had been lucky that the outing was one that 'he' had taken her on with other water Pokemon in the Adoption Center.

He had pulled her from the water, and performed emergency CPR to keep her alive, and since then, she avoided all water.

In an attempt to try and overcome her fears, she used a Water Stone to evolve… but despite being a Vaporeon, being able to breathe underwater, and being able to swim rings around humans even on her worst day, she was terrified that she would 'drown' if she went swimming. He of course, tried his best to help Cordelia overcome her fear of water, but when your only four months old and you almost drown, there is very little to be done.

This was why nobody else wanted to adopt the Vaporeon, despite her playful attitude and love for playing, most people who would want Vaporeon want one to swim with or for aquatic reasons. Cordelia's fear of water would prevent her from going into any water deeper than two feet.

She was another 'misfit' Eeveelution, a Vaporeon, with a fear of water.

' _Poor girl, she tried to fight her fear, but still couldn't conquer it…'_ He thought sadly for only a moment, before her playfulness brought him back with a splash of water.

After the bath, necessary for Cordelia because her skin needed to absorb water at least once a week, they headed down to the living room. Along the way, he saw both Adara and Eliza, both the fire and electric Eeveelutions 'elemental trio'.

" **Flare!"** Adara yipped happily while Cordelia nuzzled Adara.

" **Jolt!"** Eliza yipped as well, using her great agility and speed to leap into the air and land into his surprised arms.

"Ow…" He said, before painfully getting a better grip on Eliza's spiky fur. "How… are you doing girl?"

" **Jolteon…"** Eliza said sadly, before jumping down and looking up at him.

"It's okay girl… you didn't mean it… you were just excited to see me." He commented, before rubbing his arms to massage them.

" **Flareon?"** Adara asked.

"Yea girls, its movie night, come on down." He said proudly.

As he walked with them downstairs, he made sure to pick up Adara first and turn in just a way that shielded her eyes from the kitchen, where he was burning a large bucket of Pokefood for the girls, and microwaving a bag of Popcorn for himself.

The reason he did this was because of one thing, Adara his Flareon was afraid of fire. Just like Cordelia was afraid of water, Adara was afraid of fire, and this made her just as much a 'misfit' Eeveelution as all of the others in the eyes of trainers.

Adara was afraid of fire for one reason only, not because of some youth fear or tragic fate like some of the other Eeveelutions of the house, but because she had done something she hated and feared more than anything else.

She had burned Ashton moments after evolving.

While clearing out one of the rooms at the Adoption Center, he stumbled on some items trainers had left behind by accident and never bothered to reclaim. Among them was a Fire Stone, and Adara, drawn to it, used it to evolve into a Flareon.

Excited, she had gone straight to him because she was good friends with him while waiting to be adopted. Unfortunately, unused to her powers, and with no training at all, she had gone to yip and yell at him to get his attention, and blasted him in the back with a concentrated flamethrower.

It was an accident, but the incident had given her a fear of flames, of fire in general, and above all, her own powers. She feared that if she was ever overexcited, or displeased, that she would hurt him in some way… or others.

Thus, her fear of fire, and why she feared going anywhere near it, for fear that she might be inspired to use fire.

' _It was an accident, but she still fears what she is because of it…'_

They entered the living room and went to their large bean bag couch, each of them getting ready to watch their movie with him. After he put Adara down he grabbed his popcorn, checked their food, and went to sit down with them.

"Alright girls, scooch aside for me!" He said, making sure he had room before sitting.

" **Sylveon!"** Sylvia yipped, instantly crawling into his lap and nuzzling him affectionately.

" **Vaporeon!"** Cordelia yipped as well.

" **Jolteon."** Eliza yipped, jumping up to sit next to his shoulder.

Twenty minutes into the movie, and an empty bag of popcorn, they got their first 'scare' of the comedy, at least for Eliza. The people dressed as Pokemon were talking as though they were arguing about something stupid, when a thunderstorm occurred in the movie.

However, it was so 'real' that it scared Eliza, and caused her to jump into Ashton's arms and frighten him with her move.

" **Joooolt…"** She screamed, wiggling under his shirt past Sylvia, who yipped in annoyance, and cuddled next to his chest.

"Oh, nonono, it's okay girl, it's okay…" He whispered softly, trying to comfort her, which was hard because he was fighting scrimping in pain at her spikes poking his skin. "It was just the movie… it's not a real thunderstorm, it's just the movie girl…"

Eventually Eliza wiggled through the top of his shirt, blushing nervously and backed up, and curled up back on his left side again.

Eliza was similar to Codelia and Adara, she had a fear of her own elemental type, she however, was afraid of it because of her upbringing. She grew up in the rainy area of Route 119, famous for its endless rainy days, and thunderstorms. She spent many days and nights cowering in fear of the lightning, and was only saved from it by a passing by trainer.

She was brought to the Rustboro Adoption Center, and like so many other Pokemon, including her fellow Eeveelutions of the 'Misfit Eeveelution House', tried to find a new home. She tried to overcome her fear of lightning and thunderstorms like Cordelia did, and evolved to fight it.

It had the opposite reaction, when she evolved she waited for the first thunderstorm, and tried to face it. Instead of overcoming her fear, she became a lightning rod for the first jolt of lightning, striking near her by two inches, dramatizing her so much that she fled inside and hid under a desk for hours.

The only human who ever could coax her out of her shell was Ashton, and he did so because he cared for all the Pokemon there that he worked with. No other Trainer could or wanted to work with an electric type afraid of electricity, so she found a home here in Ashton's place.

Other than her massive fear of thunder storms, she was a normal Jolteon, but she only ever used her powers to help save on the electric bill, and even then, she merely sat near an object and charged her fur to pass the electricity on, not actively zap anything.

Yet another 'misfit' Eeveelution of the house.

' _She's only afraid of lightning, if she could only get over that… but she just can't…'_ He thought sadly.

 **(Not the wisest choice of movies… but hopefully it gets better…)** Adella whispered sadly.

Moments later, they were treated to a funny moment of one of the characters getting hit with a pie in the face, and laughed loudly.

After the movie ended and they all finished their dinner, they proceeded to walk up the stairs, Ashton holding a very sleepy Umbreon, Yumi.

"I think that was a very funny movie, what about you guys?" He asked tiredly.

" **Sylveoooon~…"** Sylvia whispered tiredly.

" **Jolt…"** Eliza commented, still very embarrassed.

" **Vaporeon!"** Cordelia yipped.

" **Leafeon!"** Carmella said.

 **(I loved the pie in the face moments…)** Adella whispered to him.

" **Flareooon."** Adara moaned.

" **Glace…"** Elenora yawned.

It was time for bed, it was well past midnight, and he had to be up early for work. So, with tired yawns they all went into his bedroom, their favorite place to sleep, and took their positions on the right side of his massive queen's sized bed.

All except for one, Yumi the Umbreon, Adella's twin sister Eeveelution.

" **Umbre?"** Yumi whispered as she sat on the left side of the bed, while the others were on the right.

"Don't worry girl…" He whispered, before pulling out a small night light, and plugging it into the wall, before turning off all the other lights. "There you go~…"

" **Umbreon…"** She said gratefully, licking his hand as he climbed back into bed.

That's right, the final Eeveeltion of his eight girls, his big Eeveelution family as he called them, was an Umbreon who had a fear of the dark.

Like Adella, Yumi grew up with her on the streets, but unlike Adella she had to stay up during the night to keep them safe from harm. The things she saw scared her of the dark, the sounds, the strange noise a young Eevee stray saw would make any Pokemon scared of the dark. But because she was an Umbreon, a Pokemon known for hunting in the dark, using the dark, and blending 'in' with the darkness… it only made her a laughing stock to all trainers.

She feared the dark so much, that she couldn't sleep without 'some' kind of light on. Even her natural glow wasn't enough.

She had evolved thanks to her friendship with Ashton, and when she was too old to stay at the adoption center, she found a home with him alongside Adella. But despite his help, she couldn't sleep without him nearby, and without a night light.

It annoyed all the other girls, but they compensated by sleeping on the other side of him while she got the side near the night light.

It was a necessary sacrifice to keep her calm and help her sleep at night.

' _We all have our fears… she unfortunately had a fear of the dark while also being an Umbreon… it's not her fault…'_ He thought sadly, scratching her ears and making her coo contentedly.

"Alright girls, good night!" He said quietly before laying into his bed.

" **Eon~!"** All of them said tiredly at the same time.

That's right, they were all misfits, Eeveelutions nobody else wants because of what they can't do or are too afraid of. They all had problems that nobody could help them with, and nobody else could be bothered to deal with. Yet, they were all 'his' girls, his family here in this house of his.

This was his house, his house of Misfit Eeveelutions, and he loved 'all of them'.

But what he didn't know, at that exact moment in time, was that as he was slowly dreaming off, telling himself that he loved all his girls just the way they were, despite what others found 'flawed' about them; was that they were thinking the same thing about him.

They loved 'him' as well, because of all he has done for them.


	25. Eeveelutions Pt 2

_Our hearts are the strongest yet most fragile things in our lives, when we are at our most afraid, what courage we get comes from our hearts and gives us strength to go on, yet at the same time, they can be broken and shattered easily, and only another heart can repair that damage. Therefore, we treasure another's heart, more than we treasure our own heart, because only 'that' heart can repair the damage of 'our' heart~_

= The House of Misfit Eevees [Pt 2] =

= Human (Ashton) / Sylveon (Sylvia) =

[One Night, Many Years Ago]

" _Ugh… man… fuuuuuck she's tiiight!"_

" _ **Stop… please…"**_

" _Couldn't wait till you evolved her, man she's barely a foot tall?"_

" _Fuck no… why would I, she's so tight~!"_

" _ **It hurts… no…"**_

" _Fuck… you can have her in a second… I'm about to…"_

" _ **HEEEEEELP!"**_

(Sylvia's PoV)

 **-Gasp-**

She looked up around the room, panting heavily, trying to clear her head and figure out what was happening. She managed to get her bearings and saw that it was early in the morning, much earlier than when Ashton had to leave, if the glimpse of sunlight through the window was anything to go on.

It was still clearly night time, yet morning was just kissing the world on the forehead and letting all those mortals on the ground know, that she was about to wake them all up from their nice warm beds.

" **Just a nightmare…"** She whispered quietly, realizing what happened, and why she was panting and shaking.

She shook her head, trying to ignore the fear, the pain…

Instead she looked at Ashton's sleeping face, still snoring in dream land, and smiled lovingly. The sight of her beloved human's cute face never failed to warm her heart, and each morning it always warmed her heart to see it.

Her human was your typical city human, not much in the muscle department, still some baby fat, a face constantly being shaved to keep clean, semi tanned skin from being outdoors so much, and approaching twenty-seven years old.

All in all, the perfect human in her eyes… so perfect that she couldn't help herself… and dragged herself closer to his face…

And sniffed his wonderful scent deeply.

' _ **He hasn't bathed yet…'**_ She thought blissfully, smiling warmly as she inhaled his scent. _**'Oh~… I could do this 'all day'…'**_

She continued to breath in his scent, feeling herself starting to get flustered and hot, and more importantly wet in her nether regions.

Now you may be wondering, why would a Pokemon, even a Sylveon, find their trainer's scent so 'intoxicating', to the point that they can't help themselves but become 'sexually aroused'.

The answer is a simple and plain one, and that reason is that she was in love with her trainer. She loved him deeply, since the minute she evolved into a Sylveon she was in love with him. Had she psychic powers like Adella the Espeon of the house she would shout her feelings to the world without hesitation, for all to hear.

He gave her a reason to love, a reason to feel joy and happiness, and above all Ashton gave her a home, a family… and a new life.

Thinking about her feelings, her feelings that have grown and remained hidden for over ten years now, made her unable to resist her next action, one she's performed several times with equal results.

She glanced around the bed, making sure all of the other girls were asleep, especially Adella, she was a very light sleeper, and her ears heard everything. Once she made sure they were all fast asleep, she glanced at Ashton's face again, blushed furiously, but leaned closer and angled her face to mirror his…

And kissed him on the lips, tasting his lips ever so lightly.

' _ **I love you Ashton… I wish you could hear me…'**_ She thought with pride. _**'If you could, and you wanted it… I'd give you my heart without hesitation…'**_

She pulled away, not wanting to accidentally wake him up, but licked her lips to savor the taste of her human's mouth. She was blushing the entire time, but she still enjoyed her brief indulgence of her human's sleeping state to kiss him good morning.

Still, the entrance to her sex was wet and she was fighting the 'subtle' urge to mate with him.

She wanted to mate with him, would gladly mate with him if he wanted, but she wanted to make sure that 'if' they did… it was for the right reason, the reason her species exists in the first place.

Love.

She wanted to mate with him, only if she knew he loved her…

' _ **Ugh… I need to calm down before the others wake up…'**_ She thought bitterly, noticing that the sun was rapidly rising, despite only seven minutes passing since she woke up.

She glanced at the bed and chuckled inwardly, looking at all the girls in their various positions while sleeping next to Ashton.

She got elder privilege and could sleep next to Ashton's head, next in line were Adella and Yumi, who slept on either side of his shoulder. Yumi was on the side closer to the window, where the night light was, which was only visible because it was still somewhat dark, but the light it gave off was slowly decreasing as the sun rose.

Below them the trio of 'elemental' eeveelutions, Adara, Cordelia, and Eliza, each of them curled up and snoozing in colorful balls of red, blue and yellow.

Below those two were Elenora and Camellia, and their poses made her giggle and smile sadly.

Both the Glaceon and Leafeon eeveelutions had rolled around in their sleep slightly, and both had wound up lying belly up, and rear legs spread, exposing the entrances to their pussies.

Seeing their nether regions, and seeing how 'narrow' their entrances were, made her feel very depressed.

It was a sign of their virginities still being intact...

' _ **Don't think about it… just go downstairs…'**_ She thought to herself, and jumped off the bed and headed downstairs.

Walking down the flight of stairs took her a few minutes, but soon enough she was in the kitchen. Her water bowl sat next a wall alongside seven other water bowls, the other girls' bowls they used to drink from.

She began to drink deeply, splashing a bit of it on her face to snap herself out of her trail of thoughts from earlier.

' _ **I hate this time of year… every year…'**_

She knew why her sex was acting up, it was her heat cycle acting up, she was ready to breed again this year and her body knew there was a male's scent that she was attracted to. Instinct was driving her to seek out that male, and breed a new generation of pups with him.

' _ **I'm not a beast… I'm not a 'breeding bitch'… I'm a Sylveon… a Pokemon… I 'love' a human… and I want to be 'with' that human… but not just because instinct tells me to!'**_

" **Well someone is up early…"** Adala's voice called out softly.

She looked over to see the Espeon walking into the kitchen, the same way she had come. The Espeon Eeveelution was looking tired as well, but even at her most tired she still seemed to look wide awake and fully alert to her surroundings.

" **I couldn't sleep this morning…"** She said, happy for the interruption to her thoughts.

" **Uh huh, and I suppose you sneaking kisses on Ashton's lips as well as having a nightmare had 'nothing' to do with it?"** Adella said with a chuckle, walking over and taking a long drink of water.

" **How could you…?"**

 **(My mind may be sleeping but my ears listen for everything, and I am always alert for any danger… just like Yumi is.)** She declared psychically. **(I woke up just as you began kissing Ashton… and pretended to sleep before you stopped.)**

Hearing Adella tell the truth made her grumble, she hated the Espeon eavesdropping on her private moments.

" **So… when did your heat start?"** She said, now looking at her.

" **This morning…"** She replied nervously.

" **And you 'really' are dead set on mating Ashton?"** She asked sternly.

" **Yes…"**

Adella sighed and took another drink before looking at her again. **"If you are determined, you should know one thing… you're not the only one who loves him."** She said quietly as she walked over to her. **"Despite being known as the 'Love' Eeveelution."**

She knew why Adella was saying that, the other girls Adella, Yumi, Camellia, Elenora, Cordelia, Eliza and Adara all had feelings for Ashton. The only reason they didn't dare make a move was because none of them wanted to break apart their 'family'. All of them cared about each other, and feared that if any of them made a move the others would get upset, broken hearted, and may even run away because of a broken heart.

Thus, why none of them tried anything, to keep their family together.

They loved Ashton, and they loved each other… but one 'human' can't love 'eight females', no one's heart could possibly be pulled in that many directions. It was against society's rules… a taboo…

At least, that's what 'they' all thought, Sylvia thought to herself as she heard movement from the hallway.

(Ashton's PoV)

"Alright girls… one sec, I'll get you your food in a moment." Ashton said as he walked into the kitchen, leading the parade of Eeveelutions behind him.

He headed to the cupboards first and pulled out the big bag of PokeFood, grabbed their bowls and a smaller bowl, and began to divide their food for breakfast.

Eight bowls of Breakfast Food later, and he was ready to feed his girls.

"Alright girls, here you go!" He said, taking the bowls and placing them down one at a time.

" **Eon~!"** They all said one at a time, before nibbling and chowing down into their individual bowls, each one color coded for each girl.

Pink for Sylvia, Green for Camellia, Blue for Cordelia, Red for Adara, Purple for Adella, Black for Yumi, Light Blue for Elenora, and yellow for Eliza.

He sighed quietly as he prepared making his lunch for later while at work.

Breakfast for him was never a regular thing, he was lucky to eat breakfast once or twice a week, and today was no exception. He had to budget his money very carefully, between feeding his eight Eeveelutions, attending to their various needs, and paying the bills, he was lucky to have food for himself in the morning.

He glanced at one of the dishes and sighed, his reflection showed he was very tired, with a severe case of bed hair.

' _Why do I have to work today…'_ He complained bitterly, wishing he were in bed having that nice dream.

It had been a very… 'wet' dream, one of those weird dreams he has because of his lifestyle.

In his dream, he was dating a girl, a beautiful girl with her hair dyed pink, ribbons, and dressed like a Pokemon. In fact, she looked sort of like Sylvia if she were a human, as if she had just left one of those 'cosplay' conventions. In the dream, he was treating her to a magnificent feast and they were laughing at one of his jokes.

But then she was sitting next to him and leaning against him, whispering words that he couldn't really make out, but then she began kissing him on the lips.

It should have ended there but then another girl appeared next to him, looking very much like the first girl, but instead looking like Vaporeon. Then a third girl appeared, in the appearance of a Jolteon, then a fourth looking like a Flareon, and so on for each of the eight Eeveelution girls he was taking care of as their 'trainer' or 'owner'.

This went on for a few minutes before the 'Sylveon' dressed girl straddled him, whispered _**'we all love you'**_ into his ears, before leaning closer to kiss him.

That was when he woke up to his alarm clock and saw that two of his 'girls' were missing from the bed, and guessed they were downstairs waiting breakfast.

Sure enough, once he woke up the rest of the girls began to wake up and they began to prepare for breakfast.

' _I really need to get those thoughts outa my head… I shouldn't be thinking of Pokemon like that… especially the girls I adopted.'_ He thought. _'I shouldn't see them in that image, they are my friends… not like human girls. I love them… but I don't 'love' them.'_

As he glanced down at his family of Misfit Eevees, he remembered all the problems they suffered from, why they were mocked and made fun of by others. Camellia for her fear of 'nature', Elenora for her Claustrophobia and fear of cold/dark places, Adara for her fear of fire, Eliza for her fear of thunderstorms, Cordelia and her fear of drowning, Adella with her fear of people, and finally Yumi with her fear of the dark.

But the worst of all was Sylvia… little Sylvia, who he watched finish her food first and smile at him, wagging her tail and walking over to him to get him to pick her up. "What's up girl?" He asked with a chuckle, holding his Sylveon in his arms.

" **Syl!"** She said happily, nuzzling him and cooing.

"Thanks girl… even if I have a rough morning… at least you can make me smile." He whispered softly, scratching her back a little before rubbing the ribbon near her neck.

(Sylvia's PoV)

The second Ashton started rubbing her ribbon, she sighed blissfully, feeling pleasure coursing through her body.

Every Pokemon has a pleasure spot, and all of them had that one spot where, if scratched or rubbed in just the right way, really made them feel pleasure depending on how soft or hard they were scratched.

In her case, Ashton's soft rubbing was giving her sensual pleasure.

' _ **Oh~ I want him so bad~!'**_ She thought.

However, her pleasure was short lived as he stopped and finally put her down, much to her sadness, but he had to go to work soon.

She watched as he wearily left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bathroom to get washed, leaving her and the other girls to finish breakfast.

" **So, what are we doing today?"** She asked the others.

" **Uh… I don't know?"** Camellia asked nervously. **"Whatever it is… can we do it inside?"**

" **Ugh, really, as if we'd go anywhere outside!"** Cordelia said. **"You know we can't leave without Ashton."**

" **Well I'm sorry!"** Camellia retorted. **"I don't want to go outside without him… it's scary outside."**

" **Well I know what I am doing…"** Adella said calmly.

" **And what's that?"** Elenora asked politely.

" **Following Ashton for when he visits that 'tramp' he started talking to at work!"** Adella responded. **"She's been trying to get him to have sex with her for a week now!"**

" **Ugh… 'that' girl?"** Yumi asked sounding disgusted. **"They've barely spent two weeks talking to each other outside of work, and she's trying to get him to mate her?"**

" **Wait… a 'girl' is trying to get Ashton to mate with her?"** Sylvia asked quietly. **"W… when did this happen?"**

The news hit her like a Ramparados, she had known Ashton for over ten years, and not once has he ever had a 'girlfriend'. Sure, he's had a few female friends, but most of the time they were already in relationships or married, or in Nurse Joy's case, too old for him. The fact that Adella was talking about a girl wanting 'her' Ashton to mate with her, was more than a shock.

" **Sounds suspicious…"** Adara growled. **"Two weeks, only a few conversations, something isn't right."**

" **So… what should we do?"** Eliza whispered, joining in on the conversation.

Just as they were about to talk more Ashton came into the kitchen, wearing overalls and heavy boots for work at the Pokemon Adoption Center.

"Alright girls, I'll be back later." He said. "Today's my short day but I'm going to visit a co-worker, she wants to talk to me about something."

" **Alright!"** They all yelled, watching him walk out the door and locking it behind him.

Sylvia was in panic mode though, the news he was visiting a co-worker only meant one thing, Adella was right, he was possibly going to mate this 'girl'… and not 'her'.

" **Alright, now that he's gone what do we do?"** Cordelia asked quickly.

" **I have an idea, Yumi and I are going to go and follow Ashton to work, we'll follow him and hide until he goes to this 'girl's' place."** Adella said. **"Then, we'll find whatever we can to see what she 'really' wants, why she wants to mate with him so much!"**

" **In that case, I'm coming with you… I want to find out as well!"** She said.

" **Uh… I'll stay here then!"** Camellia said instantly. **"Someone's got to watch the house… right?"**

Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

" **Our 'heroine'…"** Elenora said sarcastically. **"We'll stay here to watch the place as always, you three take care of yourselves."**

" **We will…"** Yumi said as the three of them walked through the little folding door in the doorway.

(Ashton's PoV)

Ashton walked to work, regretting the day before it barely had a chance to get any better. He'd had no breakfast, he'd woken up to an 'erotic' dream, and he was still trying to get the image of his eight Eeveelution girls' in sexual outfits crowding him while one prepared to straddle him out of his mind. All in all, today was not the best of days for him.

On top of that, he was going to visit Veronica his co-worker at her place later, about something super important. She had seemed very insistent on talking to him alone, though why he didn't know.

He just hoped she was alright, she was a very nice girl who always was sweet to him. Though, he noticed she was a little 'too' sweet nowadays, giving him pats on the shoulder and even a peck on the cheek when they were in the break room.

"She really needs to slow down…" He muttered, turning the corner toward the Pokemon Adoption Center in Rustboro City. "I wouldn't honestly mind her as a girlfriend, but I also think we should really 'get to know' each other first. Heck, I barely even knew her as a co-worker because she worked the night shift until three weeks ago!"

He knew Veronica worked at the Pokemon Adoption Center for a few years, and made a lot more than he did. How she managed this he didn't know, but he knew from others that she was making about a little over twice as much as he did. He guessed that she had received a pay rise working the night shift.

"I wished I could work the night shift, I could use the extra cash to pay for me and the girls." He said, passing by a few people who were giving 'awws' and 'ooohs' as he walked. _'What is everyone ogling?'_

That was when he spotted a pair of people walking toward him, one of them was a man, a famous Trainer taking a break from the Kalos Circuit and touring other regions on vacation. Beside him was a human girl with extremely pink hair, an eye with a pink colored iris, and her other eye deep grey.

If he recalled the Trainer's name was 'Luke', and he said he was touring the world with his new girlfriend 'Dian Cie'. If he also remembered correctly, Dian had a blind eye, so she lacked depth perception.

" **Aww, isn't that cute."** The girl said warmly as he approached. **"You have your Pokemon Partner following you around!"**

"What?" He asked.

Luke chuckled and pointed behind him. "Your Sylveon sir, that's so cute that your Pokemon is following you!"

He looked around and saw that, sure enough, Sylvia was following directly behind him, smiling at him noticing her finally and squeeing in joy.

"Sylvia, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

" **Sylveon~!"** She said warmly, getting him to pick her up and hold him.

" **Aww, she just wanted to follow you to work today!"** Dian said with a giggle.

"Is that true?" He asked.

Sylvia smiled and nodded warmly, nuzzling his cheek and cooing at his scratching of her ear.

" **I love it when a Pokemon is really happy with its human!"** Dian said, leaning on Luke and smiling lovingly at the two of them.

"You like all Pokemon who are happy with their trainers." Luke said in agreement.

(Adella's and Yumi's PoV)

Both she and Yumi sighed in relief around the corner in an alley as Sylvia managed to cover for them. People had been noticing them and it was obvious that 'someone' would point them out.

" **Guess it's good Sylvia came along."** Yumi whispered to her.

" **Indeed…"** Adella whispered in agreement.

(Ashton's PoV)

With Sylvia in hand he continued on toward his place of work, occasionally getting 'awws' and 'that's soo cute' from passersby. Sylvia occasionally purred in his arms but otherwise snuggled closer to him, occasionally holding his arm with her ribbon-like feelers. This wasn't the first time that Sylvia's followed him to work, but was the first time she snuck out of the house 'to' follow him.

Normally she gets him to take her with before he leaves, but today was the first time she snuck out to follow him.

"So why you follow me today girl?" He asked her as they turned the corner toward his place of work, the Pokemon Adoption Center.

" **Sylveeeeeeon~!"** She cooed, nuzzling his cheek as she did so.

Her fur was very soft, and her ribbon feelers were even softer as they rubbed his hands and cheek. In fact, they were so soft that without intending it, her contact with him was bringing back memories of the 'dream', in which the 'Sylveon Girl' was rubbing his chest and cheek with her own hands in a similar way.

He shook his head quickly as he walked through the front door and heard it close behind him after a bit of a delay, trying to get the memory out of his head while heading to his office.

"Alright girl, I need to work…" He muttered, quickly putting her down in his little office where he takes lunch and does paper work.

He expected the door to close immediately but apparently, the door was slow in closing, as it was only shutting as he turned and prepared to leave.

(Sylvia's PoV, many hours later)

Sylvia sat in his office, having gotten bored just sitting and waiting for Ashton to finally take her and hopefully take her to 'their' home.

Being in the adoption center had brought up many bad and lonely memories, memories she wished were forgotten for good.

But that was before, now however, she was listening to what Adella and Yumi had found while investigating this 'woman' trying to steal her Ashton.

Earlier when he had left her in the office, Yumi and Adella had slipped into the room to hide away while he went to work, and afterwards slipped back out to try and find evidence or 'proof' that something was odd. That was hours ago, and now they had come back to tell her what they had found, but she wasn't paying much attention.

" **So, we asked a few of the Pokemon here, and according to them, she's very social with some of the guys here. Especially the guy who was handling the paychecks and finances of the center."** Adella stated to her.

" **Yea… and some of the 'night' Pokemon have seen her and him going off to be alone somewhere…"** Yumi said with an edge in her voice. **"And when she gets back, she's covered in his scent… it's almost like…"**

" **They were mating."** Sylvia finished for her.

Both the 'friendship' Eeveelutions stared at her in amazement, before Adella became suspicious. **"You knew?"** She asked.

" **It's obvious… humans take advantage of situations around them… it's how most humans are…"** She answered dully. **"She mates the guy who pays her, she gets more money… sex for pleasure… sex for money… they don't care, as long as they get what they want…"**

" **If you knew then why didn't you tell us?"** Yumi asked angrily. **"We risked getting in trouble just to come out here, we figured if Ashton found out we snuck out, he'd ground us or worse!"**

" **He won't… he's nice…"** She said coldly. **"He's the only nice one I like… the only nice one I trust…"**

That was right, Ashton was the only human she loved, the only human she trusted, the only human she would 'ever' trust.

He was the only human she would 'ever' want to mate with.

" **In any case…"** Adella said after an awkward silence between them. **"The guy who handled the paychecks left two weeks ago, and a new guy took over, only he isn't interested in her… and I know why~."**

Sylvia looked at the Espeon as she smirked.

" **Because he's already mating with a 'Pokemon', he's having sex with an Arcanine he's planning on adopting in a few days. Turns out those two have been friends for seven months, but only recently did he begin mating her. Now he's adopting her as his 'personal Pokemon', as a cover up so she can be with him and have pups with him. She even told me she threatens any girl that tries to get close to him, and is eager to for him to adopt her so she can 'breed' with him freely."**

" **How come she told you that?"** Yumi asked quietly. **"All 'she' told me was that she didn't like Veronica and tried to bite her one time!"**

" **I just know what to ask."** Adella said with a smirk.

" **You used your psychic powers, didn't you?"** Yumi asked suspiciously.

" **Yes, I did!"** She giggled.

" **Stupid psychics…"** Yumi growled under her breath.

Sylvia was going to make a remark about that, but at that exact moment Adella's ears twitched, as did Yumi's and hers. They could hear Ashton approaching his office.

Moments later Ashton walked through, looking tired and exhausted.

"Hey girls, time to leave." He whispered to them with a warm but tired smile.

Both Adella and Yumi had 'tried' to remain hidden, but despite their best efforts, their little antics did not go unnoticed. They had been found by him, and though he scolded them slightly, he more than welcomed the three of them and forgave them. Though, she noticed that Yumi and Adella had given him softer looks and even blushed slightly as he pet them.

She smiled and jumped into his arms without hesitation, and they began to leave.

"Sorry you three but, we have to head over to Veronica's place before we can head home." He said with a sigh. "She wasn't at work today, so I have to go and talk to her and see what it was she wanted to talk to me about."

With that they began the long walk to Veronica's place, she sitting comfortably in his arms, and Yumi and Adella silently following behind. Along the way he complained, more to himself but she listened regardless, about how late it was, how he had to work double shift at this time of year and how Veronica was so intent on speaking with him. She however listened, simply happy to be with him.

But the walk reminded her of her past… again.

On that night, when her innocence was shattered, when she saw the worst of what humans were capable of.

[Flashback]

' _It had been a dark night, she was being taken to her new home, a home she figured she would grow up in. She had spent the last few hours imagining her new home.'_

' _But, the person that had adopted her, had handed her to another human, he asked 'them' to watch her while he went to pick up some additional paperwork that he had forgotten.'_

' _Later on, she would learn that his mistake had been honest… but, because of what happened, he was labeled as 'untrustworthy'… and would never be allowed to adopt a Pokemon.'_

[Flashback ends]

When she came to, they had arrived at a small apartment complex, small by human standards but obviously for her it was 'large'. The sight of so many lights on one building, with so many levels, and the fact that there were probably hundreds of families of humans packed into that building made her aww.

Then she realized how much time must have passed, it would have taken Ashton a good twenty minutes of walking to reach the place, it was also at least ten minutes of walking to reach 'his' place.

' _ **It felt like only a few moments… a few seconds at most… but was I really that out?'**_ She thought as they all entered the building.

(Ashton's PoV)

"Alright… let's see what she wants." He whispered as they took an elevator up to the seventh floor.

As he walked up the stairs he passed by another trainer who was walking past him, accompanied by a Mega Mawile. He noticed that the trainer was carrying a 'regular' Mawile in his arms while he had a heavy backpack. It was apparently as heavy as it looked because the Mega Mawile was using its two maws to help hold it up.

"I cannot wait to get back to Ecruteak City Maria, I like visiting Hoenn but I miss 'our' home." The Trainer said.

" **Are you sure you just can't wait to play our 'dangerous game' again Tom?"** A snarky female voice chuckled suddenly.

" **Maw…"** Another voice said tiredly, though more masculine than the second voice.

He turned around briefly to watch the trainer and his Pokemon step into an elevator, before it closed.

"I must be hearing things…" He said.

He continued onto room 1145, Veronica's apartment, and knocked on the door. Moments later a woman with blonde hair, azure blue eyes, and wearing a green apron opened the door. She smiled to reveal abnormally pearly white teeth, before inviting him inside with a warm "Ashton come in…"

"Thanks Veronica." He said, stepping in with Sylvia glaring daggers at her, and followed swiftly by Adella and Yumi.

He barely caught a glimpse of her face as he passed her, but he saw the instant distaste she had for his 'Eeveelutions' he had brought with him.

"Oh Ashton, I didn't realize you were bringing… 'company'." She said all too sweetly, leading him into her very bare front room.

It was bare, but it had fancy furniture, especially a very large and comfy couch. He also noticed the air inside the room smelled… 'strange' to him, as though he were smelling a very odd and sweet scent.

"Well, it was more like 'they' brought themselves along for the ride." He said with a chuckle as Adella and Yumi wandered off to explore, while Sylvia stayed right next to him.

"Oh, I see…" She said, walking into the front room with a very fancy glass of what looked like wine. "Care for a drink?"

"No thank you, I don't drink." He said, trying to figure out what that strange smell was.

Whatever it was it was making him ever so slightly dizzy and light headed.

"Well how about letting your little 'friend' walk off, so we can chit chat at last~" She said sweetly, trying to reach over and pick up Sylvia to put her off the couch.

Instead Sylvia growled and glared at her, giving her warning signs to tell her to leave her alone.

"She's rather… attached to me." He said hastily, petting her to calm her down. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Veronica stuttered for a moment before smiling back at him again. "Well, I wanted it to be a 'private' conversation… you know… just the 'two' of us…" She whispered warmly, still with the glass in her hand. "You know… we've known each other for about… three weeks… four?"

"A few weeks yes…" He replied, shaking his eyes as his eyelids felt heavy, not 'very' heavy but enough to notice the difference. "We've been friends for a few weeks… yes…"

"Friends… oh my dear Ashton… I was thinking maybe we can be… 'more' than friends at this point…" She said softly, using a finger to softly stroke his cheek.

 **(…ton…)**

"Huh?" He asked, hearing a voice in his head.

"Yes… you know, I've been thinking about you a lot Ashton." She said with a smile, inching closer to her, ignoring Sylvia's warning hisses. "listen… how about we take this to a more private place… like my bedroom. There's something I want to talk to you about~."

"You can say what you want here… it's not like anyone else can hear us…" He said, feeling almost uncomfortable with Veronica so close.

Some part of him though was wanting her to get closer… extremely closer… and he was feeling very 'hot' the longer he noticed her curves… and how her dress hugged her body so tightly.

He also noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, so her breasts easily stood out.

 **(A…ton… As…n!)**

Once again that voice rang out in his head, and for a tiny moment he felt his head clear, but the instant he tried to recall what it was about that voice that sounded familiar, his head became clouded yet again. Then he felt a hand holding his shoulder and saw Veronica giving him a very warm smile.

She was unusually close to him, despite the warning hisses that Sylvia was giving her.

"Listen Ashton… baby… I think we should really consider our 'relationship' status with each other." She said sweetly. "You know… I don't usually dress like this for just… 'anyone'…"

"Well… you know… we only started talking a…" He began saying, before he felt his cheek being in pain, instantly snapping him out of his daze.

He reached up and grasped his left cheek, feeling three sharp cuts burning his skin, the second he looked at his hand he saw the faintest lines of blood. On the couch's cushion between him and Veronica was an Umbreon, 'Yumi' to be precise. She was standing between him and Veronica and giving her a death glare, with sharp claws extended and ears flickering.

At the same time, he felt a huge breeze sweep its way into the room, and saw that the windows had been flung open, and nearly every fan turned on. The reason for this was the result of the Espeon now sitting behind him, Adella, with her eyes glowing and glaring daggers at Veronica.

"What is the meaning of this?" Veronica yelled indignantly.

"I'd like to know that as well!" He said as well, surprised that his 'girls' would ever attack him.

Sylvia was looking between Adella and Yumi and him, worried and unsure as to why they were acting that way as well, but now her own claws were extended, and she was glaring daggers at everyone as she looked prepared to protect him from everyone in the room.

Yet, as he looked around, he noticed that the weird smell was gone, and his head was much clearer now.

 **(I'm sorry Ashton… but it was the only way to snap you out of it!)** Adella said apologetically, not stopping herself from using her powers while the fans continued to blow. **(She was trying 'to trick your head, and was using 'Shuckle Juice Candles' to trick you into mating her.)**

"Shuckle… what?" He asked incredulously. "But… doesn't 'Shuckle Juice'… make Pokemon become super attracted to whoever 'drinks' it?"

"Shuckle Juice… I have… no idea what you're talking about." Veronica said with a halfhearted chuckle. "Ashton baby, you should really get your 'pets' under control…"

 **(She's lying…)** Adella whispered in suppressed furry, before levitating a small box toward him.

He looked at the label, and saw that it contained several candles in the shape of Shuckle shells. The labels each were branded 'Puck's Shucks – A 'Romantic' Evening Guaranteed', with a list of ingredients and disclaimers. Among the ingredients in the candles were four percent 'Shuckle Juice', laced with special herbs to counteract the effect on Pokemon, and instead change it to affect only humans.

He knew what Shuckle Juice was, it was used by Pokemon Breeders, and so high in demand that it fetched a heavy price. The only reason people use 'Shuckle Candles' would be if they were trying to 'spice up' a night.

"Why are you using Shuckle Candles?" He asked.

"I… have no i-idea what you're talking about." Veronica stuttered.

 **(She's lying… she has a really good reason for wanting you to mate with her…)** Adella snarled.

This time it was Yumi who gave him something, holding it in her mouth and dropping it into his hand.

It was a pregnancy tester, an off the counter pregnancy tester, and it was reading 'positive'.

He only stared at it, but Sylvia saw it and instantly began growling at Veronica.

" **Sylveeeee…"**

"H…hey that's not…" She began saying, but not before Sylvia jumped at Veronica and began trying to claw at her dress, only stopped because Ashton grabbed her quickly.

"Sylvia!" He said.

" **SYL… VE… ON!"** She yelled furiously, trying to wriggle and get at Veronica.

"Get your wild beasts under control!" Veronica yelled angrily.

(Sylvia's PoV)

At the word 'beast' she stopped struggling and stared at Veronica, not in anger but in shock. She 'was' a beast… she had just attacked a human, for no other reason than because Veronica tried to mate with Ashton. Only 'wild' Pokemon did that, but she wasn't wild… she was a bred Pokemon.

She was bred…

She was bred to 'breed'…

That was all she was… just some 'breeding bitch'…

 _[Flashback]_

" _Dude… what if she gets 'pregnant'?"_

" _Who… cares…" A voice grunted. "Then we say… ugh… she bred with another Pokemon… shut up… I'm about to…"_

" _ **Stoooooop!"**_

" _Fuuck… here I come…!"_

 _[Flashback ends]_

"She's not a beast, none of them are." Ashton yelled, snapping her out of her flashback and making her look up.

Ashton was staring angrily at Veronica, holding her safely between his arms and subconsciously scratching her fur, comforting her out of her shocked state.

"I can't believe you would say that about my girls, after all they've gone through, you call them 'beasts'?" He snarled. "I thought you 'liked' Pokemon, that's why you work at the Adoption Center… you know what, never mind. I'm out of here, I don't care what you have to say for yourself, why you have Shuckle Juice Candles, or what is up with that 'look' you're going for, but I am 'out' of here!"

"Wait Ashton…" Veronica tried saying, but Adella flung a cushion at her and slammed the door behind them all as they left, heading home.

They walked in silence as night was decending, but while they walked, they did so in silence, until Ashton sat down on a bench to calm down. All the while he continued to hold her, comforting her as she tried to get the images of her past out of her head.

"It's alright girl… you're not a beast… especially not to me." He said softly, petting her head and scratching her ribbon-like chest.

She tried to hear him, but Veronica's words stung her deep. She had heard the term 'breeding beast' used for Pokemon specifically born to 'breed'. Whether it was for those Competitive people looking to compete, or simply for those rich people looking for 'exotic' pets. She had parents who related to the 'competitive' stock, she was a strong fighter, as evidenced by her fast attack and ability to focus 'through' the Shuckle Juice Candles.

She wasn't easily tricked by smell as other Pokemon might, but that still didn't excuse her reaction. The thought of a human, any human, trying to trick 'her' human into mating to point the finger of 'him' getting them pregnant, when he was innocent…

It drove her berserk… and she reacted like any wild Pokemon did… and would… like a beast.

" **I'm a bitch… a breeding bitch…"** She muttered. **"All I'm good for… just to breed…"**

"No, you're not… you are not some 'girl' to be bred at a whim…" He said, softly cuddling her. "You're a good Pokemon… you were just protecting me… it's not your fault…"

Adella had been translating her words to him, that's why she was able to tell him what she was saying, but her words rang very true. It was all she was good for, her original purpose was to battle, and she had been excited at that prospect, of joining a human who would raise her and take care of her, and enter competitions with her. All she got… was the worst day of her life.

Years ago, before Ashton adopted her, she had been picked up by a human, her brothers had all found happy trainers she hoped, and she did too. However, her new human had forgotten some paper work, and thus couldn't hold onto her until it was filed and that would take a few days. So, he left her with two friends of his, two friends he thought he could trust.

Unfortunately, his honest mistake had cost him and her greatly, as the person he had left her with was a Pokephiliac, and had a roommate who was also one. A young female Pokemon, naïve and trusting, with two Pokephiliacs, her fate had been sealed the instant he had left.

That night she had been left with them, they had raped her, taking her innocence… her trust in humans, and all her feelings towards 'any' humans ever.

She had been rescued because the two were under watch by the Pokemon Rangers, when a Shiny Latias and her Ranger partner had burst in, catching the two in the act. But the damage had been done, she had lost her purity, and all that she was.

Her first owner wasn't arrested, but because of his negligence and lack of attention, he was no longer trustworthy to care for a Pokemon, and thus forbidden from ever having a Pokemon partner. She had been taken to an adoption center, the same one Ashton would soon visit in years to come.

Those were the worst of her days, humans trying to get friendly with her, trying to adopt her, but she refused all of them. She didn't trust any human, not even one… until Ashton appeared, as a young boy. His childlike innocence warmed her up, brought her out of her shell of isolation, and gave her 'some' form of social trust to go live with him. It took him many visits for her to trust him, but once she did, she loved him… and decided to only trust him, to only care about him…

To only 'love' him.

"Listen girl, you can't let anything she or anyone says get to you." He said, turning her head to look at his face.

She looked into his tired eyes, and saw his warm smile, the smile that she trusted and loved.

"Sylvia, you know I don't say this often, but between you and the others, you girls help make my day every day." He said. "There are days where I'm dead tired, and can't stand where I work, and wish I could just do something else. Sometimes the people I work with are idiots, who can barely string proper sentences together… and can't tell me what kind of Pokemon they want to adopt, or who can't remember the right paperwork. But you girls… you brighten my day. 'All' of you brighten my day. And that's what I love about you all~."

' _ **Love… he 'loves' us?'**_ She thought.

Next to him Adella and Yumi sat close by, nodding and purring as they each nuzzled his elbows.

"Yea, I love all of you~" He chuckled, petting both Adella and Yumi as well, but she took his words another way.

' _ **He loves us… 'us'…'**_ She thought once more, before her heart once more began aching for him. _**'He loves us… that means… he can 'love' us.'**_

Her heart was aching, aching badly, it was hurting her the longer she thought about it. The urge to mate a worthy male, one she loved with all her heart, it all fit together perfectly.

To her right, Adella was watching her out of the corner of her eyes.

She noticed it, and noticed the very evident blush on her cheeks, even despite how hard it was to see beneath her fur. She could feel it, emanating from their hearts, the same feelings of love and longing that 'she' was feeling as Ashton now turned his attention to Yumi, getting a purr of warm satisfaction from her.

She knew they loved him as well, and the urges to mate would affect them if she took her leap of faith tonight.

Yet Adella shook her head, not in warning, but in wishing, she didn't want her to take Ashton from anyone in their family.

But she had a plan, one if it worked, would help 'everyone'.

=Ten Minutes later=

" **And that's my plan, alright?"** She whispered to both Adella and Yumi outside of Ashton's room.

The others had bored themselves to sleep after a whole day without Ashton, and were all sleeping in the living room. She, Yumi and Adella however were waiting outside of his room as he prepared for bed. She'd explained her plan to them, and after much talking, debating, and thinking about it they'd agreed. It was the only option if 'all' of them were to not become broken hearted.

" **Alright… I'll translate… but make it fast… I want him badly~!"** Adella moaned. **"Just the thought alone is making me want to breed, but having to listen to the act 'while' translating… and with Yumi here?"**

" **You'll survive… and when we finish… you two can enter."**

" **Oh, we will… now hurry up!"** Yumi said in frustration. **"You two triggered my own heat cycle and now it's starting to act up, and it hurts!"**

Sylvia nodded and, with a deep breath for encouragement, she wormed her way into the room just as Ashton was getting into his pajamas.

(Ashton's and Sylvia's PoV)

Ashton heard the door open and expected to see three of his Eeveelutions to walk in, with the other five having already fallen asleep with how late it was by the time he came home.

Instead he saw Sylvia walking in alone with a warm smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey Sylvia, where are Adella and Yumi?" He asked.

" **Sylve… eon…"** She said. **(They're outside… waiting…)**

"Huh?" He said, looking around for Adella, knowing the voice in his head was her speaking to him Telepathically.

" **Ashton… Adella is translating for me, because… I just 'need' to tell you something."** Sylvia said, jumping onto the bed and sitting down, beckoning him to sit next to her as well.

"Alright?" He asked, sitting next to his Sylveon.

" **Ashton… how long have we… known each other?"** She asked warmly, using her feelers to hold his arm, while staring up at him.

"Well, we've known each other for well over ten years." He said, remembering how they first met when he was a child.

" **Yes… and in all that time… have you ever… 'felt' anything for me?"** She asked hopefully.

"Felt… you mean… as in?" He said, realizing what she was asking about.

" **Yes… I mean 'that'…"** She whispered, smiling lovingly at him. **"Today… you said you loved 'us', all of us. We made your day better when it would have been… horrible for you, or boring. Well… you do that for us as well… especially me… and… I just want to say."**

She took a deep breath, turned straight to him, and said.

" **I love…"** She began to say, before her words were silenced by him putting a finger on her mouth.

"I know what you're going to say…" He said softly, leaning closer to look her in the eye. "And the truth is… I love you as well. I'm not even going to beat around the bush~"

With that, he gently picked up Sylvia and gently, but willingly, pulled her into a warm kiss, one that caught her completely off guard but no less happily. She melted into the kiss, wrapping her feelers around Ashton's head and caressing his cheeks, his neck, his nape, but mostly his cheeks.

She had expected it to be awkward, but as she felt his lips, his warm lips, and eventually managed to gain entrance to his mouth so her tongue could touch and caress his own tongue, dancing in each other's mouths… she was confused as to 'how' he knew what she was going to ask.

After a moment of Lumiose Kissing, they separated with blushes on their cheeks and smiles.

" **How… I mean… you knew?"** She asked.

"Yea, I figured as much…" He said warmly. "You see, you weren't the first to confess to me… Adella and Yumi told me."

She went wide eyed at that. **"They… they told you 'first'? But… I thought I was…"**

"I had to really talk to them about it… but… the truth is girl… how do I put this…" He sighed in defeat. "I just don't like 'girls'… human girls at least. Living with you eight… I became more and more attracted to you girls with each day after I hit that age. And while I tried to wipe those 'images' of you girls out of my mind, I couldn't get over them. And… I 'was' being serious when I said I did love you all. But…"

At this he looked at Sylvia and frowned.

"Sylvia… you know… the others… they all probably love me the same way as you three do. If they find out… they might feel devastated. You know how they are… they just can't cope with other people. It's a miracle I've managed to give you all a somewhat normal life…"

" **It's not a miracle to us… and that's why we love you!"** She said proudly, beginning to cry with how happy she was feeling. **"And I know how we can make them happy Ashton… just… trust me… but first… if you do love me… then can you please mate with me? I've wanted to mate with you for so long… and… it would… make me… the happiest… if you would be my mate!"**

He smiled warmly as he scratched her behind her ears, before leaning forward to kiss her again, feeling her velvety soft lips again. "Are you 'really' sure about this?" He asked softly.

" **Yes…"** She said simply, not needing to say anymore.

She's waited for this moment, and she wanted him very much.

Without any more inhibitions he began kissing her again, licking the inside of her mouth as she explored his, occasionally rubbing against her tongue and massaging it as she did the same. Each of them moaned softly at the other's exploration, feeling the softness of their tongues and sharing their wetness with the other.

Meanwhile, he was using his hands to rub the back of her body while the other slowly and steadily explored her rear legs, first massaging her legs themselves before reaching around and rubbing her rear and sex. Despite how strange the sensation of having her body explored in this manner, she didn't gasp or pull away in shock, instead moaning in pleasure as she was felt.

She busied herself by placing her front paws on his chest, using her feelers to undo his pajama buttons, and pants, before pulling them apart to expose his skin, and more importantly his dick. Unlike some humans, Ashton slept in the nude aside from his pajamas, and this made her next step much easier as she began to use her feelers to massage his member, feeling all of its 5 inch flaccid length, and slowly massaging it towards its full eight inch length when erect.

While his dick was pleasured, he continued to kiss, make out, and pleasure his Sylveon 'mate to be'. He continued to massage her rear and pussy with one hand, occasionally slipping a finger in to tease and pleasure her, which caused her to moan blissfully each time. Then his other hand, which had been rubbing her back, had found its way towards her front and was now parting her fur to massage her many tits hidden beneath her fur. Each time he rubbed a nipple, he felt it harden and her body shudder ever so slightly.

" **Mmhmm…"** She moaned, loving how gentle he was with her.

"Mhmmmm…" He moaned to, loving how soft she was.

Her small passage easily parted for his other hand, and though it was soft to the touch the fact it tried to clamp down and tighten its grasp on his finger with each venture it made, showed that she was ready to mate. The lips to her sex were becoming puffed by the moment, and each time he rubbed the sides of her sex they were getting wetter.

His dick was now fully erect, and her feelers had wrapped themselves twice around his length, massaging each centimeter and feeling even veins with how erect it was. She didn't go fast though, because she wanted to save as much of his dick's time and stamina for their mating session.

Yet still she refused to stop kissing him, only urging him to keep going by continuing to grasp his length, rub it constantly with her feelers up and down. Until it was fully erect and she could take no more.

She pulled away from their lip lock session, taking a bit of saliva with her but with a loving smile and a nod.

With little effort needed because he was sitting, she moved her now puffed passage, wet from being prodded and touched by his hand, over his dick which poked it eagerly.

She smiled warmly at him, and began to lower herself onto his dick.

The last time this happened, it had been painful, forced, and soul breaking. This time, as his dick slid easily into her pussy, there was no pain, and she felt pleasure instead, and her heart beat a hundred times faster with joy.

She pushed all the way until he hilted, before tucking her legs in so that she could sit comfortably on Ashton's lap. She looked up and smiled happily, before he hugged her closer, and waited for her to properly adjust.

"You feel… amazing Sylvia…" He whispered softly.

" **Thank you… I only wish… that this were 'my' first time… and not just 'yours'."** She said sadly, lamenting that she could not give him her virginity. **"It doesn't hurt… you can go ahead… and mate me… as you wish."**

"Alright… let me know if it hurts… I'll stop if you do."

She nodded, and moments later he lifted her up slowly, before pushing her back down and hilting.

Each time he lifted her, his dick pulled out just a little, and with each thrust back in, the tip touched the door to her womb, which sent a wave of pleasure coursing through her.

The inside of her pussy was soft, and each time he pulled out and pushed in, her walls clamped down hard as if trying to keep him in.

He was careful not to go fast, this was most likely her second time mating, and the first time she had been raped, so this time he wanted to give her pleasure and make it a good 'time'.

She moaned softly as he did, licking his chest while he continued to grip her in his arms, until she moved her head and angled it toward his, and began licking his lips. Taking the request, he lip locked with her, and began to rub her tongue with his own. They both closed their eyes and began to go into a slow and steady rhythm.

Thrust in, pull out, thrust in, pull out.

Soon her tail began to wag, and she felt her pleasure growing, but it wasn't the 'climax' pleasure she was waiting for, it was the 'unsatisfactory' warning pleasure she was feeling.

" **Ashton…"** She moaned, pulling away. **"I want it faster… make me yours~!"**

"Alright~." He moaned, before pulling her up, almost completely exiting her, and then thrusting back in as hard as he could safely.

" **Ah~!"** She yipped, using her feelers to grip his arms. **"Ah… that's it~ I can feel it~!"**

"How, does it feel?" He asked, continuing to thrust in and out of her.

" **You… are… amazing!"** She moaned. **"Harder! Fuck me harder~!"**

He did as she asked, shoving in and out as hard as he could. After three minutes of this 'harder' style she liked, he rolled onto his back and rolled over, and proceeded to thrust into her this way. The position change frightened her only for a moment, before she noticed something amazing.

Her womb entrance was now parting each time he hilted, he now had full access to her baby making room.

" **Ah~!"** She yipped loudly. **"Right~. There~. Oh… fuck~! Yes!"**

"Sylvia… is it… okay… if I cum… inside?" He asked.

" **Oh… yes~!"** She moaned happily, hearing the question she's wanted to hear all night. **"Cum inside… as much as you want~! I want to have your egg!"**

She began yipping in pleasure each time he thrusted into this space, with the tip pushing in and kissing the wall for a moment, before being pulled out to be pushed back in again. Each time it touched the wall of her womb, it sent a wave of pleasure, and each time he did it, it felt even better than the last!

Yet, this only caused their climax to appear faster, and several thrusts later, he pushed as far as he could into her, and held himself there while he released his sperm into her womb. She could feel her chamber becoming full with hot seed, and because of their size difference she was filled easily.

They both panted heavily, with Sylvia's ribbon feelers gripping him tightly and her legs stiff as boards, as well as her ears pointing straight. He held her tightly while they rode out their sexual high, before he pulled himself into a sitting position with her resting in his lap.

She panted as she smiled up at him, and then proceeded to lick his mouth, and kiss him again, ignoring the white cum leaking from her sex and soaking her rear legs.

He had his Sylveon lover in his arms, and he had just claimed her, in Pokemon terms, as his 'mate'. By releasing inside of her with her consent, she was now his and only his.

She had her human lover, and was now in human terms his wife. Her womb was full of sperm, willingly this time, and she was ready and willing now to bare Ashton's pup.

This was the perfect night for them.

That was when the door opened and they looked to see Adella and Yumi walk in, both eyeing his dick with looks of hunger.

 **(Alright, you've had your fun, you are his 'first' mate now…)** Adella whispered bluntly, before jumping up onto the bed with Yumi. **(It's 'our' turn now to be claimed…)**

=Author's Notes=

Sorry I don't update as often as I used to, my chapters are coming out slowly. If your wondering where the 'confession' Ashton spoke of, you'll see it in the next chapter, as that covers Adella's and Yumi's antics, and explains what they were doing while Sylvia stayed in his office and waited for the whole day, and how Ashton already knows about Sylvia's and the other eeveelutions' feelings for him, and why he was so willing to get involved with them.


	26. Ninetales KantoAlolan (FF)

-Author's Notes : First off, I apologize to those expecting the Umbreon/Espeon lemon, that's going to be on delay along with the rest of the eeveelution lemons, I need to motivate myself to create unique stories for each of these lemons, and life has hit me very hard, so hard that I just have little motivation to even 'write'. For now though, here's another 'duo' lemon, in the form of both Kanto x Alolan Ninetales-

.

.

 _As we grow and mature, our hearts grow and mature, to the point where they desperately reach out for another's heart… so desperately that if something would ever harm that heart, we will exact a revenge a thousand-fold worse than the harm done, in order to protect it~_

= Human (Arthur) / Ninetales (Alola/Kanto) – (Snowflake/Shula) =

*Narrator*

[In the region of Alola, people have arrived from all over the world, and like everywhere else in the world, Pokemon from other regions have made their way to the region. While Pokemon such as Sandslash and Marowak have 'Kanto forms', as they are more commonly known as, these Pokemon have a different appearance in the Alolan Region.]

[Probably one of the most 'beautiful' change between Kanto and Alolan form can be found in the Vulpix line, which not only has a change in its fur color, but also 'typing' as well. Yet not only do these changes astound scientists and people who take care of these beautiful creatures, they are also amazed by how Alolan and Kanto form Ninetales treat humans, especially their trainers.]

[Wild Ninetales have always been an especially vengeful species, to the point where it is common knowledge that if one should even 'touch' the tail of a Kanto Ninetales, without its approval, it will curse the individual for a thousand years, including any descendants. Alolan Ninetales is no less forgiving, freezing those it dislikes into blocks of ice, and even helping stray travelers down from its mountain home, for no other reason than it 'wants them gone'.]

[However, should one of them be raised by a caring human from a young age as a Vulpix…]

(Arthur's PoV)

"Alright… time for dinner!" Arthur yelled from the kitchen side of the living room.

As he finished filling the two bowls with a special Remoraid Soup of his own making, along with a third bowl for himself, two sets of padded feet sauntered into the half of the living room that also served as a dining room. The owners of those two sets of feet were a pair of fox like Pokemon, one with silver-grey fur, and the other with pale-purple fur, both trailing nine tails each.

Their species names were 'Ninetales', and they were both owned by Arthur, in a 'sense'. He owned them legally, but not as a trainer, and he treated them more like family than as pets.

They were a family, all three of them, him taking care of them and vice versa.

 **(Finally, I'm starving…)** A warm and gentle voice said in his mind, which belonged to the silver-grey furred Ninetales.

 **(You hardly go out, stop acting like you're suffering!)** A cheery and giggly voice said also in his mind, this one belonging to the pale-purple Ninetales.

"Now now Snowflake, leave Shula alone~." He said as he placed their bowls on the very low table in the living room. "It takes a lot of effort to keep her fur looking as good as it does!"

 **(You're telling me, with all the 'children' wanting to pet me and brush my fur.)** Shula said as she began digging into her dinner. **(All because I'm a 'Kanto' Ninetales. Honestly, you'd think children would know better.)**

 **(Well this is the Alola region sister…)** Snowflake said as she too ate dinner. **(I myself still can't believe that there are 'variants' of the same species of Pokemon. Then again, seeing all the 'foreign' trainers, it shouldn't surprise me.)**

 **(Kehehe… 'regional' variants of humans…)** Shula giggled, poking fun at the Kalos trainers they met earlier, who had very pale skin compared to their tanned skin owner.

"Come on guys, I don't poke fun at you two…" He chuckled while eating.

In the Alola region, many travelers from various regions have arrived to enjoy the tropical climate, the beautiful oceans and colorful scenery. In recent years many powerful, popular, and highly renowned Trainers have also arrived to challenge the newly created Pokemon League set up by Professor Kukui.

However, while that was all fine and dandy for the trainers and tourists, for those native to the Alola region, this was quite a nuisance for some of them. Him especially, as it was making his job harder because of all the hours he was pulling in at work because of all the tourists.

In fact, he only got home two hours ago.

 **(You shouldn't be blamed for all the customers…)** Snowflake said with a smile. **(Both me and Shula help bring them in, more business means more money for you right?)**

"If only…" He said with a sigh. "I'm paid by the hour… not by the number of customers… I wish my boss would hire some extra help…"

He was indeed happy that their store, the Megamart on Akala Island was doing well, what with all the tourists and trainers and residents who stop by to get snacks or other essentials before either going on to the Battle Royal Stadium, or on their way to the trials, or to home. Most of this business is thanks to the fact that Shula and Snowflake walk around the area around the Stadium and the Megamart with little signs hanging from them advertising the store.

They also wore little signs that said, 'Do Not Touch our Tails!' because they refused to allow anyone besides Arthur to touch their soft and lovely tails.

However, the problem with all this extra business was that he was being run ragged with keeping the shelves stocked. There were brief periods he could catch his breath in between the stadium matches, but those were brief and quickly expended. How they could keep fitting that many people in was astonishing to him. He could only imagine the poor people working the concession stands and walking up and down the stairs selling snacks and drinks.

 **(Well, you get paid tomorrow right, and the day after is your day off!)** Shula said cheerfully after she finished eating.

 **(Indeed!)** Snowflake said happily. **(You can slave away tomorrow, get paid after, and then we can sleep in and binge watch The Adventures of Abby the Absol!)**

They all chuckled at that, because even though the seventeen seasons long kids show was just that, for kids, they still loved watching the series because they all grew up on it at the orphanage.

Thinking about the orphanage, Arthur began to feel ever so slightly sad, that he had spent over nine years of his life living there before he finally found a place to live and 'work'. Still, as he felt Snowflake nuzzle his hand lightly, asking him to pet her, quickly followed by Shula with his other hand, he brushed those thoughts aside. He was happy, happy that he had Shula and Snowflake with him.

(Snowflake and Shula's PoV)

As both female Ninetales watched him working on the dishes, lamenting that they would be going to bed very soon, they both looked to each other in slight worry.

They had felt the slight pang of sadness and loneliness from their human's psychic aura. They were not psychic types, so they couldn't easily sense it or observe it like say a Gardevoir might, but they were still capable of using psychic energy and were prone to it. They could tell their trainer was feeling sad for a brief moment, and it wasn't too hard to figure out.

 **(Tomorrow is the anniversary… isn't it?)** Snowflake asked.

 **(Yes… tomorrow…)** Shula responded.

The anniversary… a horrible combination of words to represent the incident which cost their 'family' the 'family' they should have had.

Most people and trained Pokemon celebrate 'anniversaries' like birthdays or 'first wins' because they were special and referred to them as such. Arthur, Shula and Snowflake however, referred to The Anniversary as the day that resulted in them losing the Mother, Father and Older Sister of their family.

They were boarding a small plane that would take them to Sinnoh for a holiday, the father having purchased tickets to a big match between Cynthia with her Garchomp, and an up and coming trainer with her Lucario. The family of four would leave for Sinnoh and return in five days. However, they never made it past the runway, as a malfunction happened in the engine, causing the whole thing to explode.

By the graces of Arceus… poor Arthur, seven at the time… had been seated in the golden spot, just between the engine compartment, and the front where the propellers and fuel containers were. The engine exploded, and with it the fuel ignited, causing the whole plane to explode, killing all but four.

A human male, forty-three and who had been wearing some 'Kommo-o Armor' that he had made from loose scales he found, and was going through a Poni Island ritual, had also survived but with severe burns.

The only other human was Arthur, and only because he had been seated in the 'center', the epicenter. By the graces of Arceus, he was spared, along with two Pokemon Eggs, which he was holding because he wanted to be 'responsible' and show his parents he could take care of the eggs himself.

Neither parents or his sister survived, none of the other twenty passengers, nor the pilot lived, only Arthur, the other human, and the two unborn eggs he was carrying.

Shula was in one egg, Snowflake the other.

They had been spared, but not the parents or the sister. In one soul crushing second, their happy family of four plus two unborn eggs, was reduced to less than half of what it was. Shula and Snowflake were born the next day, hatching to the sight of their burned and unconscious trainer before them as he lay in a hospital bed.

It took weeks, and weeks, and more weeks of medical aid before Arthur could leave, and years more for his mind and heart to recover. They, being young and pups at the time, didn't truly understand what was wrong… but eventually time taught them, and the pain 'they' felt sank in and made them stay very close to Arthur.

They helped Arthur as best they could, and over the years, the pain passed… but it never vanished in their minds or hearts.

 **(Look, tomorrow Arthur works alright? So, we just keep him busy, drive all the people we can, keep him on his feet… and that's it!)** Snowflake said privately to her Kanto sister. **(He gets busy, he gets tired, he gets tired then he gets distracted. He gets off work, gets his pay and then we all go home tired and ready for dinner and bed. The day passes, and we don't think about 'that'…)**

 **(I hope that plan works…)** Shula said as they walked into their bedroom. **(I just… don't like how sad he gets…)**

 **(Neither do I sister… neither do I…)** Snowflake responded.

As they entered the bedroom, they both jumped onto the bed that took up almost an entire half of the floor space. The other half was devoted to a dresser, space for shoes, dirty laundry basket, and the tv mounted on the dresser.

Also sitting atop the dresser were two egg shells, one a snowy white one, the other dark red. These were the egg shells of Snowflake and Shula's Vulpix eggs, that Arthur, when his childish mind was coping with the loss of his family, had glued together piece by piece. It took him two weeks to finish them, and even though they were just trinkets of their past they treasured them greatly.

Those two egg shells were the only remains they had from their family.

Shula glanced at her egg while Snowflake jumped onto the bed, and wondered how she could have hatched from such a small egg.

 **(Shula?)** Snowflake asked, noticing her Kanto sibling didn't jump into bed after her.

 **(Oh, yes Snowflake?)**

 **(What is wrong Shula?)**

 **(Nothing… nothing…)** Shula said as she jumped onto the bed as well and began settling into her side.

Snowflake however noticed how Shula's eyes had been on her egg, and it didn't take long for her to figure out what was really going on in her sibling's mind.

 **(You're thinking about breeding again, aren't you?)** Snowflake asked.

Shula glanced back at her egg before curling up and grunting. **(So, what if I am, can't a female want to have pups of her own?)** She asked. **(I mean for Arceus' sake, we're over twelve years old Snowflake. 'Twelve' years! Most girls owned by breeders start having their own pups by eight months! We haven't even had our 'cherries' popped!)**

Snowflake cringed slightly at the use of human language. Shula hardly ever used human slurs or language unless she was super serious.

 **(But we aren't owned by a 'breeder', Shula…)** Snowflake said calmly. **(Our 'family' is just that… a 'family'… we don't have a normal owner like other Pokemon might. We aren't 'trained' Pokemon, we don't compete… we're not even breeding partners… we're just…)**

 **(Pets?)** Shula muttered angrily. **(That's all we are, isn't it… just 'pets'.)**

There was silence as they waited for Arthur to turn into bed, before Snowflake cuddled next to Shula, and nuzzled her Kanto Sibling. **(No… we're a family…)** She said.

Shula nuzzled her Alola Sibling back, knowing she was only trying to help. **(I know… at least we 'are' a family…)** She said back.

After a few moments they heard Arthur finally finishing with the dishes and heading to bed as well. Seconds later he walked over to the closet and changed into his pajamas behind a foldable door for privacy.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to them, he walked around, collapsed onto the bed, and took a deep breath as he began to sleep.

"Good night girls…" He whispered softly to them, before giving them a soft kiss on their foreheads.

 **(Good night~)** They both said to him warmly, snuggling close to him, Shula on his left, and Snowflake on his right.

Both of their many tails intertwining together to form a fluffy cool and warm blanket for all three of them, especially their human.

(Arthur's, Shula's, and Snowflake's PoV, the next morning)

Arthur woke up to the sound of his phone blaring him awake at seven in the morning, causing him to groggily wake up and silently yell at his phone. After that he had to fight the urge to just fall back asleep, as the blanket of eighteen tails that had somehow wrapped around his legs was so comfortable.

Snowflake's body was naturally cold because of her ice typing, and Shula's body was naturally warm because of her fire typing.

The combination of both their warm and cool tails intertwining with each other, forming an amazingly comfortable blanket of fur that they created on their own.

' _Why do I have to work six days a week?'_ He moaned mentally, wishing that he had just a few extra hours in bed to enjoy this feeling with his two Pokemon.

Thinking of them he wearily opened his eyes and glanced at Shula first, smiling as the Silver-Grey fox Pokemon's relaxed expression was so cute as she was snuggled next to him on one side.

Shula's fur felt extremely soft and very silky to him, and was extremely warm and very comfortable to him.

Then he looked at Snowflake and giggled inwardly, as he watched her try and snuggle closer to him, her eyelids twitching as she was dreaming something. Snowflake's dreams apparently only settled down when she felt him rub her side with two fingers.

Feeling Snowflake's fur felt like Shula's, but silkier and almost felt like solid water, and very cool to the touch.

That was when his phone's second alarm went off, shattering his dreams of enjoying their closeness in bed.

"Alright… I'm getting up." He groaned, and wearily shook Shula and Snowflake up so they could get ready.

Mornings were always a nightmare for them, because they wanted to spend their mornings together in bed. But eventually Shula and Snowflake got up and together went into the bathroom to clean themselves and get ready for the day.

"Alright, Shula first." He said as he sat in the bathtub.

 **(Finally!)** Shula said as she jumped into the bathtub, Snowflake waiting for her turn.

Most people would have been questioning why he was sitting naked in the bathtub with his female Pokemon, but because they've lived together for so long, especially when he was a child, they all became used to each other's bodies. They didn't mind being seen naked by him, considering they were always 'naked'. It was simply easier for them to be washed like this, sitting in his lap while also sharing the bath.

It also saved them money on water as they all shared the same water for bathing.

Though Shula felt his manhood ever so _slightly_ rub against her femhood, and feeling it rub gave her a brief moment of pleasure that sent a shiver down her spine.

But she brushed it away and instead felt him rubbing and cleaning her fur.

 **(Don't forget to wash my tails…)** She said warmly.

"I will, don't worry." He said as he took the brush and started to brush her nine tails one at a time.

It was considered a crime and a sin among Pokemon to even touch 'one' of the tails of a Ninetales, especially the Kanto variant. But Shula and Snowflake let him touch them as much as he wished because they trusted and liked him. Because of this trust he took his time and was as gentle as possible when it came to tending their tails, brushing and washing them carefully.

After Shula was finished being washed, which took an agonizing twenty minutes because she liked him being thorough, it was Snowflake's turn.

 **(Took you long enough.)** Snowflake said to her sister as the Kanto Ninetales jumped out.

 **(Just don't 'you' take too long…)** Shula muttered back.

Snowflake rolled her eyes as she climbed in as well and slow walked into Arthur's lap, her tails floating in the soapy water and moving up and down with the ripples. She began to snuggle into her human's lap, sitting as she normally did when taking a bath with him.

Though she noticed that Arthur's dick was now rubbing against her entrance, but after 'she' felt it Arthur had shifted and moved her so that she was sitting to his side.

"Alright, let's get this over with." He chuckled quickly, immediately going and brushing her soft and wet fur.

 **(Alright…)** Snowflake replied warmly.

She put the thought of her Arthur's dick rubbing against her out of mind. She instead simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him washing her fur, brushing her tails and cleaning her body.

After he cleaned Snowflake and she left the bathroom, a full twenty-two minutes later, he finished cleaning himself up and finally, after over an hour in the bathroom combined they were all ready to leave.

Arthur worked at the Megamart next to the Battle Royal Stadium on Akala Island. The pay was decent enough to live off in their small apartment, but it was also all he could really afford. This also wasn't the Alola 'before' the Pokemon League, the opportunities weren't there to get him a better living. He had tried to go to a higher schooling to get 'some' kind of education for a better job, but between feeding himself, his two Ninetales, and paying for everything else…

He shook his head as he and his two Ninetales walked into the changing room and he got his uniform on.

"Alright girls, one more day and then we can enjoy our day off tomorrow!" He said.

" **Nine!"** Both Shula and Snowflake barked.

Both Ninetales were wearing small harnesses on them so that they could wear special signs promoting the Megamart store. They also wore little mini signs that they asked him to make, that each read 'No touching our Tails', because they still don't want people touching their tails.

Despite how polite they are to people, they still refused to let anyone but him touch their tails.

' _Some things you just can't remove from a species.'_ He thought humorously as Snowflake and Shula walked out of the store, while he began to stock the shelves and isles.

(Arthur's PoV)

"Ugh!" He moaned as he pulled a heavy box of Salac Berries to be sold.

The box of berries was very heavy, and it was just one of many boxes that he had to move. Earlier he had to refill not only the Cheri Berries, but also the Rawst and Sitrus Berries because of all the snacks people had eaten during the night matches of the stadium.

"Arthur, we need those Hawlucha Dolls restocked after you're done!" Jim his co-worker called as he passed by with a tray of Slowpoke Tails.

"Got it!" He called out, before wearily starting to pile the berries into the open bin. "Why are there only four of us… if we're this busy can't they hire another guy or two?"

There were only indeed four people restocking the shelves, and roughly five people manning the registers. In total there were nine people in this store working the day-time shift managing the fifty thousand people it felt like going in and out, each and every day.

Ten minutes later the bin was full, and he took the box into the back and threw it into the pile to be incinerated, while he began undoing the wrapping for a large box of Hawlucha Dolls each wearing the 'Masked Royal's' mask. As he did so, a co-worker of his walked in looking just as tired as him.

"Hey Arthur!" Janette said.

"Hey Jan." He replied.

Janette was a 'new-hire', having just gotten the job last month, a sixteen-year-old girl who had moved here from the Orange Islands. A self-made girl who had been living on her own after she ran away from her mother, some former career model whose career went sour named Vivian.

He didn't know very much about her outside of her age, the fact that she hated her mother, and had come here to Alola with a Serperior accompanying her.

Speaking of said Serperior, a serpentine grass type Pokemon slithered in after her wearing a special 'Masked Royal Masks on sale – Isle 5' ribbon around his head. **"Seeeerp?"** He asked Arthur.

"How's it going Silvester?" He said as he finished unwrapping the box.

"Me and Silvester are going on break buddy, been on the job since six, I need a rest!" Janette said as she and her Serperior went further into the back.

"Alright!" He said, and heaved the box of toys up, proceeding to leave for the store lobby.

As he walked over to the empty shelf of 'Masked Hawlucha Royals' toys he heard some people talking nearby.

"Tell me you saw that Serperior, I thought it was bad back in Unova but here it's even worse!" Someone said to another guy. "Not only do they enslave them, they use them for 'advertisements'! And I thought Silph Co. was bad!"

"Will you keep it down or to yourself?" The guy next to him said grumpily. "I came to this region to start a new life with my girlfriend, not get involved in 'another' crusade."

"Just because you weren't as dedicated to the cause doesn't mean 'I' can't be!" The first guy said.

He sighed and ignored the two talking, ever since Monday he's been hearing people talking or complaining about his two Ninetales promoting the store as they walked around. Today was probably just the same as before, only with them talking about Janette's Serperior this time.

' _Why does it matter that my two Ninetales want to help me out… they're not my pets, they're my family!'_ He thought bitterly as he re-stocked the Hawlucha dolls. _'They're all I have left now, all I've got to live for… now that I'm… alone…'_

That was when it hit him, today was the anniversary, the day his family died because of an accident. The day that only 'he' survived because of sheer dumb luck, when everything he had before was ripped from him without mercy or pity.

" **Nine!"** An elegent voice called to him, causing him to look around and see both of his Ninetales trotting toward him, looking very exhausted 'and' disgruntled.

"Hey girls, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing that Shula's sign was misaligned.

 **(We're just tired Arthur.)** Shula said as he took off her sign.

 **(There was this one guy who tried to take our signs off, something about how 'it was a crime' to force us to 'advertise' the store.)** Snowflake explained as he took off her signs next. **(Do you mind if we rest in the back for a bit? We're a bit tired…)**

"Sure, go ahead." He said, and both Ninetales graciously wandered into the back where the Employee's Rest Area was.

No sooner had they gone to the back, and he resumed stocking the Hawlucha Dolls, did he get disturbed by someone else.

"Excuse me, but why do you insist on forcing those Pokemon to do that for you?" A guy asked rudely behind him.

He sighed inwardly, begged Arceus to give this man some brains, before turning to look at him. There was another guy who was walking with him shopping as well, but looked like he did not want to have any part in the conversation, and was showing it as visibly as he could.

"I don't force my two Ninetales into helping me, they 'want' to help me." He responded.

"Well then why don't you let them go so that they don't have to slave away 'advertising'?" He demanded now.

"Why does it matter what my 'friends' do to help me at work?" Arthur countered back, getting very fed up with the idiot. "If they feel like helping me, then what difference does it make 'how' they choose to help me?"

"Because its people like 'you' who force Pokemon to do what they shouldn't be doing!" He yelled, causing people to look over at them. "You should let them go so that they can live their lives free, instead of forcing them to stay where they don't belong!"

At that he got tired of listening to what the guy was saying, and felt like ending it instantly. "I don't care where you came from… 'sir'… but here, Pokemon work 'together' with people… and aren't considered 'slaves'…" He growled, leaning closer to him. "So why don't you take your 'Cheap Snacks'… and get lost!"

The next thing he felt was intense pain as he was shoved backward over the box of dolls that he had left on the ground, causing him to trip and slam head first into the corner of the wooden stand where the dolls were featured. After that he felt a massive sharp pain in the back of his head… before everything went black.

(Snowflake's/Shula's PoV)

Shula and Snowflake patted into the storeroom to rest in the back, having spent all day walking around wearing those ugly advertisement signs on their back. While they knew that they brought in more people with the signs, being different Regional Variants of their species, it did feel slightly degrading to them.

But they endured it… they wanted Arthur to be kept busy today, so he would not notice what today was.

" **Ugh… I can't wait for today to end…"** Shula muttered to her.

" **Same here… all those kids… trying to touch our fur…"** Snowflake groaned in agreement. **"And then that one guy… can you believe he tried to pull the signs off?"**

A trainer by the looks of it, or at least a human who was well versed in Pokemon, tried to take off their signs while complaining about 'Pokemon Enslavement'. They had given him quite the glare for trying, and didn't like how he sounded as he left them.

" **Whatever Snowflake… he's gone and out of our mind, let's just sit and rest for ten minutes and then go back out. We're here for another…"** Shula said before they both heard slight moaning.

" **What's that sound…?"** Snowflake asked quietly as they walked slowly toward the sound.

" **It sounds like…"** Shula replied as she listened. **"Moaning… pleasured moaning?"**

They walked toward the sound which was coming from the very back of the storeroom, where employees took their breaks. Then, just as they turned a corner they spotted what was making the sound.

It was Janette, the blonde girl of sixteen years old, locked in a lip embrace and holding her Serperior close to her body. Said Serperior was massaging the inside of her mouth with his tongue and had his body coiled around hers, even as she sat on a stool in the corner, leaning against the wall behind her and moaning. They watched as he kissed and used his vines to hold and touch her body, using one and worming it beneath her shirt, while the other slipped into her pants.

"Mhmm…" Jannette moaned softly, before breaking away from the kiss. "Not yet Silvester… not yet… boy…"

" **I know… but I can't take it…"** He hissed softly, still massaging her body with his vines. **"I want you so much~!"**

After that he leaned forward and began kissing her again, both of them closing their eyes and embracing each other.

They completely ignored the fact that Snowflake and Shula were watching the whole thing, with many thoughts racing through their minds.

After two minutes of making out Janette and Silvester separated, with the sixteen-year-old girl having a content and happy look on her face.

"Thank you, Silvester, I really needed this…" She muttered warmly.

" **You work hard my beloved… I'm always here for you…"** He hissed softly, retracting his vines from her clothes.

Janette nodded and glanced down with a raised eyebrow. "Both 'masts' are at full I see?" She giggled.

Silvester glanced down and blushed. **"Perhaps I should… let it… 'settle down' before… I go back out there?"** He suggested.

"I think you sh…" Janette said before she noticed Shula and Snowflake watching them.

Then Silvester turned and saw them.

" **You… have some… explaining… to do."** Snowflake whispered quietly.

" **Indeed you do."** Shula said as well.

Silvester agreed to explain while Janette straightened her uniform and quickly rushed to return to work. Meanwhile, Silvester explained to both Ninetales why he was making out with his Human. Though he did so facing away from them.

" **My Janette's mother hated Pokemon… after her first boyfriend's friend, a Draglage, ruined her modeling career and causing her second to dump her, and then her 'third' boyfriend left her when his pet Milotic chased her out. Given both times it was her fault, but her mother never wanted her to have a Pokemon friend."** Silvester explained. **"So, when she took me home, we had to keep me secret… but one day she found me, and tried to throw me out. Janette shielded me… and that night we ran away from home. We stole what money we could and bought a plane ticket here, as far away from the Orange Islands to escape her."**

" **Okay… so why the make out session."** Snowflake asked.

Silvester glanced down and sighed in relief before turning to look at them. **"For six years while I lived with Janette, my life was always with her. When we left, Janette was only fifteen, and alone in the world of humans. She had no means to support herself, nobody to support 'her' emotionally. I was all she had… and I loved her for all she did for me."** He said. **"I love Janette… and I do that to reassure her that I am here, that I'll always be here… and to let her know that I thank her for what she does."**

" **I never imagined Pokemon and Humans could… do that."** Shula stated.

" **It's quite possible, it's true, but it's very frowned upon. Many humans don't see Pokemon as… well… 'sentient'. So, they view any human, trainers especially, as abusing their Pokemon by taking advantage of the trust they have in their humans. What they fail to realize is that sometimes it's the Pokemon that initiates a mating ritual… as I did with Janette."** He said while putting on his bandana. **"I haven't mated her yet… she isn't a fully matured… 'woman'… yet… but when she is ready, I intend to breed with her."**

" **Breed?!"** Both Ninetales asked in amazement.

" **Yes… breed… what, do you think that we can't breed?"** Silvester asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **But… 'can' we?"** They both asked.

" **I assume you mean… 'can the two of you breed with 'you're' human'?"** He asked. **"I do not know, I am not an expert, and I do not wish to threaten what I have with Janette by asking other Pokemon, for fear that they may… misinterpret my relationship with Janette."**

They both looked at each other and had a very silent but quick conversation with each other, in the language of Twins, that only twins could understand. For years they were wanting to breed, to mate, to finally heed the call of their instincts each year. They had resisted because they saw no viable candidate, and they didn't want to leave Arthur.

Now though, they saw a new answer, thanks to Silvester and his human Janette.

They both loved him, they both knew he loved them, so why couldn't this relationship idea work with them?

 **(It will be… awkward… sharing him in that regard.)** Snowflake mentally said.

 **(Kanto Ninetales have such relationships in the wild I believe… I think it could work.)** Shula said.

 **(Well… if you are willing to share, then so am I!)** Snowflake said with a smile.

 **(I am willing, if you are as well!)** Shula said with a smile.

Both nodded in agreement, their minds were set, their hearts were set. All they need now was wait until the day's end, and then they would propose the idea to Arthur.

"SILVESTER, SHULA, SNOWFLAKE!" A panicked voice called out.

They turned to see Janette running toward them.

"Silvester, Shula, Snowflake, I need you to come with me… Arthur's been hurt!"

At hearing those words both Shula and Snowflake ran back to the main store lobby, where they saw a crowd of people surrounding the Hawlucha Doll stand.

" **ARTHUR!"** Shula and Snowflake barked as they shoved through the crowd.

Arthur was lying on the ground, propped up by Jim his coworker who was examining him.

The back of his head above the nape of his neck was bleeding slightly, and his eyes were closed.

"Come on buddy, wake up!" He said to Arthur, trying to shake him awake. "Arthur, do you hear me man?"

Both Ninetales were in shock as Arthur didn't respond, their eyes wide in fear and shock as their human did not move.

 _ ***No… not Arthur…***_ Shula thought as tears broke past her eyes.

 _ ***Not… not again… not again…***_ Snowflake begged Arceus as her worst fears rose.

Jim leaned against his heart listened intently before breathing a sigh of relief. "He's still breathing, he's just unconscious!" He yelled. "Someone call the hospital!"

"And get this guy out of here officers!" The Boss yelled, pointing to a pair of officers who were restraining a human with pale skin and short dark brown hair. "I'm pressing charges on you for attacking one of my employees!"

"Charge me with whatever you want you moron!" He yelled as the police began to drag him back. "You're the ones who should be arrested for enslaving those 'Pokemon' for your cheap gain!"

Both Ninetales glared at the human as the police dragged him away, their eyes beginning to glow as they prepared to unleash their fury at the human for hurting their 'mate'. Nobody would threaten Arthur and get away with it.

However, while their psychic energy was being gathered, Arthur was quickly being tended to as someone said that an ambulance was on its way. Hearing that both Ninetales stopped channeling their power and refocused on Arthur.

They both watched over him, trying to stay as close as possible to ensure he was safe and sound, Shula licking his cheek to try and desperately wake him up and Snowflake nuzzling his arm to do the same.

*Narrator*

[It took Arthur an hour to reach the hospital, and upon entering he was rushed to the emergency room. Both Shula and Snowflake were denied entrance so that the doctors could treat him.]

[After four hours they were informed that he was fine, and that he was merely unconscious and would make a full recovery.]

[But while Janette and Silvester were grateful that he was fine, Snowflake and Shula were far more vengeful, and as soon as midnight hit they both walked to the Police Station where the man who injured their human was.]

=Police Station, Midnight=

"Let's see, name is Yujin Karasu… former member of Team Plasma, the Pokemon Right's Extremist Group." The Officer read out to his fellow officer. "Fled the Unova region a month after the team broke up, been on the run since, arrived here in Alola a month ago… and when he's finally gotten away from Interpol, he decides to go and try to 'liberate' a pair of Pokemon from their trainer."

" **Perrrrr…"** Their Kanto Persian purred lazily.

"The idiot didn't even imagine that maybe his two Ninetales were happy being with him." His fellow officer said. "Well, in any case, his days of running free are over now… now he'll be lucky to get out in less than five years, at least ten for this incident and for past involvement with Team Plasma…"

They looked up to see a pair of glowing eyes peering at them from outside the station. It was the one night where most of the street lights are turned off for maintenance, so the glowing eyes caught them off guard.

"What the…" One of the officers said before he became drowsy.

"Hey… what's…" The other officer said before he became drowsy and collapsed at his desk.

(Persian's PoV)

" **What is going on here?"** He purred as he watched his trainer and his friend fall asleep, before turning and glancing at the door.

As he watched a silver-grey Kanto Ninetales, with glowing purple eyes opened the door with psychic powers. Then it was followed by a pale-purple Alolan Ninetales with glowing eyes as well.

" **You two… what is the meaning of this?"** He purred in curiosity.

They both looked at him and glared.

 **(Stay. Out. Of. Our. Way!)** The Kanto Ninetales said psychically, each word uttered in venomous fury.

He glared back, unfazed by the venom or the power, but nodded and simply curled back up and closed his eyes.

" **Whatever then, but don't leave a mess alright?"** He purred tiredly, figuring what they wanted. **"Just don't do any bodily harm or physical damage, I don't feel like staying to hear them gripe about paperwork."**

He heard them walk by and into the back, where the cells were and where they held people.

He knew what a Ninetales looked like and felt like when it was bent on revenge, nothing got in its way.

Heck, he still remembered the burns he got when that one male Ninetales forced its way past him to all but incinerate a guy for cutting its female owner's leg.

' _ **If a male Ninetales would burn a human man for injuring his human mate, I don't want to see what a pair of female Ninetales will do to a man for putting their human mate into the hospital for a few days.'**_ He thought with a chuckle.

There was silence before his ears perked up, and he heard someone screaming in fear and agony.

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh…" A human male yelled in terror from the jail cells, echoing all the way up to the station entrance.

Moments later he opened an eye and watched as both female Ninetales padded out and left the station.

Curious he stretched and got up, and walked into the jail cells to examine their 'guest'. The former Team Plasma member was currently lying on his bed, fast asleep, but his body was twitching and his face was scrunched.

' _ **So, they put him under hypnosis, and gave him such a powerful nightmare that he will never rest easily for the rest of his life?'**_ He thought as he recognized the symptoms from another case his owner had been on. _**'I can only imagine what possible nightmare will haunt him for the rest of his days… to make his body react so much for only over a minute suffering it.'**_

Curiosity sated, he went back to his spot on the desk and went back to sleep.

His last thoughts before he went back to his own dream world, were how he pitied 'stupid people'.

' _ **If only he had just let him be.'**_ He thought sleepily. _**'Prison time would be considered heaven, compared to the hell he will now suffer every night now… nightmares only 'Darkrai' could conceive of, and nightmares not even Cresselia could alleviate.'**_

*Narrator*

[Both Shula and Snowflake returned to the hospital, their vengeance completed, and returned to Arthur's side to worry over him and pray to Arceus for his speedy recovery.]

[While they waited, they planned their proposal, their arguments, and their plan to convince Arthur to consider them as viable partners to mate.]

[The next morning, he woke up to the sight of his two Ninetales joyous expressions and wet tongues, as they licked his face almost raw. After four days in the hospital though, he was finally released and received a call from his boss giving him the week off. The night he and his two Ninetales returned home, was the night both Shula and Snowflake put their plan into action.]

(Shula, Snowflake and Arthur's PoV)

Arthur slowly climbed out of the bathroom wearing only his bathrobe, exhausted and ready to sleep.

"Alright you two, what are you up to?" He asked.

Both Ninetales have been unwilling to leave his side up until he finally got home, and even now they had been only willing to leave him be since he went to clean up.

He also noticed that they had been eyeing him very differently since he woke up from being unconscious. They'd been giving him shifting glances and smirks every few minutes when he wasn't looking.

Now though, both Ninetales were watching him with looks of adoration as he entered the bedroom where they were.

 **(Well… we have something we want to talk to you about.)** Shula said warmly.

 **(You know how worried we were… when you were hurt right?)** Snowflake said comfortingly.

"Yes." He said while sitting down on his bed.

 **(Well… we were worried because… we were afraid we'd lost you…)** Shula continued. **(The thought that… our family… the family that 'we' should have been with, was gone… we were terrified.)**

 **(It didn't help that you were injured on 'the anniversary'.)** Snowflake said as she snuggled closer to him, her tails waving slightly. **(But… we also learned… that… well… we were afraid we'd lost you… because we 'loved' you.)**

"Well I love you too, and I'm perfectly fine." He said simply, not understanding what there was to be afraid of. "I just got into a little fight, got hit on the back of my head, got knocked out. What's wrong?"

 **(No… it's not what you think.)** Shula said, her tails starting to wave slightly. **(I mean… we 'love' you… as in… more than just a human.)**

 **(What we mean… is that we… 'want' you… as a mate.)** Snowflake said warmly.

At that, he looked back at both of his two girls with wide eyes. As a 'mate', did he hear that right?

"What do you mean, you're just…" He began to say but he saw the look in their eyes.

The looks of longing, the looks of worry, the looks of hope… he saw the truth.

"You are serious… aren't you?" He asked instead.

Both Ninetales nodded in unison.

"But why me… we're practically family. Heck I've raised you since you were both eggs, I protected you and cared for you since you were both in your eggs!"

 **(You are also the perfect mate for us!)** Snowflake said warmly, placing her paw gently on his left hand. **(You 'are' like family to us, in fact you're our ideal mate.)**

 **(You care about us, so much that you endure all that you do at work, just so you can give us a home.)** Shula said as she too put a paw gently on his right hand. **(We've wanted a mate who would love us, and one that we'd love in return. The fact that you're a human doesn't matter to us… in fact… we prefer it.)**

"Prefer it?" He asked back.

 **(If you were just another Ninetales, you might only mate with us for a season… a year, however long you'd remain before your trainer took you away or when you felt like leaving. But since we've lived with you our whole lives, we now prefer the idea of our mate being with us our whole lives.)** Shula explained.

 **(We also learned that Pokemon and Humans… can be just as compatible partners for mates, as they can be with their own species or even other species.)** Snowflake said with a smirk. **(Some Pokemon care about their humans so much that they would never abandon them under any condition. So, they see no reason to not become mates with them.)**

He kept looking between the two of his Ninetales and asking himself the same question, over and over in his head. 'Was it really alright to look at them this way?'

"But you two… I don't want to hurt either of you." He said. "What you're proposing… is not alright by any standards. If anyone found out, you would…"

 **(And who is going to tell, not us!)** Shula said before he could finish. **(Nothing is going to change between us, we'll just take what we have to another level.)**

 **(She's right… we want to be with you… not separated from you. And nobody else will know if we keep ourselves…)** Snowflake continued with a smile.

He looked at both of his Ninetales, both of his beautiful 'girls' as he called them. Shula with her silver-grey fur and beautiful soft, furry tails. Snowflake with her pale-purple fur and soft, silkier tails that was no less beautiful. Both he had raised since they were but Vulpix pups, he had raised them lovingly, caringly… loved them deeply.

But never did he once imagine seeing them as more than companions, friends.

Yet now here they were, telling him they wanted to be more than that with him.

"Girls… are you sure about this?" He asked quietly.

Both nodded in agreement.

"You both know I would never do anything to hurt you." He said softly.

 **(We know.)** They said just as softly in unison.

 **(Please Arthur…)** Shula asked with hopeful eyes.

 **(Will you be ours… if we'll be yours?)** Snowflake asked in a pleading voice.

He sighed, and after a few moments thinking, looked at both of them and nodded. "If you are really sure… then so am I." He declared. "We won't be just close friends like before, we'll be mates from now on!"

The two Ninetales squealed and jumped him, proceeding to lick his face raw and snuggle close to him.

He laughed a little before they stopped and let him finally sit up, then they let him lean forward and kissed Shula first on the mouth, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Her mouth was smaller than his and her tongue easily reached to lick his lips, asking for entrance, which he welcomed.

Shula moaned happily as she made out with her Arthur, completely inexperienced with the sense of warmth of his mouth. His tongue was not only more muscular but larger than hers. Even though she had wrapped her tongue around his, his had somehow easily beaten hers into a welcoming submission, leaving hers to gently massage his own tongue with pleasure.

But her mouth was also warm to Arthur, who had wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, letting the natural warmth of her body send waves of warm pleasure to course through his body from the touch. If merely touching her fur and holding her close gave him warmth, then the inside of her mouth was like a warm fireplace to him. And her soft tongue that massaged his own tongue sent waves of pleasure that caused him to moan softly at her touch.

Speaking of soft touch, he took the chance to rub the extremely soft fur of Shula. Her fur was soft and warm to the touch, and it reminded him of a furry blanket.

 **(Ooooh… don't stop Arthur…)** Shula moaned pleasurably.

Wanting to please his Kanto Ninetales he continued to rub and massage her body, reaching lower and lower, before he found the space between her legs where her sex was located.

" **Niiiine~!"** Shula yipped in pleasure out loud, before she spoke psychically. **(Oh… right there… touch me again~!)**

"If you wish." He said before he began to rub her sex, feeling the entrance with two fingers and rubbing it slowly.

 **(Oooooh, yeeeees… that feels good~!)** Shula moaned, leaning on him and pining for more.

 **(Arthur… me too!)** Snowflake pleaded, licking his face and pawing at his chest.

He turned to his Alolan Ninetales now and used his other hand to pull Snowflake closer to him, and pulled her into a lip lock just like Shula's.

Her tongue was no less svelte than Shula's, but while Shula's mouth had been warm and her body even warmer. Snowflake's mouth was cool, and her body was very cold to the touch, yet not so cold that it was uncomforting, more like a winter breeze on an otherwise warm day.

Her tongue didn't even try to fight for dominance, it instead wrapped around his tongue and proceeded to massage his, rubbing his mouth and sending waves of pleasure through him. She moaned lovingly and pushed into him, spreading her rear legs and inviting him to pleasure her sex just as he was doing to Shula.

 **(Me too~…)** She pleaded, using her front paws to guide his arm to beneath her body.

He nodded and moved straight toward her sex, and instantly found that she was becoming exceedingly wet to his touch. He rubbed the entrance and sent waves of pleasure throughout the Alolan Ninetales' body at his touch, causing her to moan longingly and pine for more.

 **(Ooooooh~ that… feels so… good!)** She whispered, locking her lips and proceeding to hump his hand.

Her hump though shoved his two fingers into her pussy, and upon feeling the soft, cool, and very comfortable insides of her sex, she separated and moaned loudly.

" **Niiiiiine!"** She all but cried, before panting.

 **(My turn!)** Shula whispered, and began to hump his hand as well.

He nodded and began fingering her walls as well, causing her to pant and pine even more than she was before.

Both Ninetales were enjoying the pleasure he was giving them, but they noticed that his own member was fully erect and poking past his bathrobe.

They both nodded and leaned forward to lick it, causing him to moan now.

 **(Mmmm…)** They each thought as they smelled and licked it.

"Ooh… that feels good you two." He whispered, still fingering them.

They smelled his scent and licked his member, eager to get it ready for what they truly wanted, and wanting to have his scent mark them thoroughly. His dick currently stood erect at seven inches, but the more they licked the longer it was, before it reached its final length at nine.

He was very endowed thanks to years working at that stupid Megamart, and now they thanked it for making him a fit and healthy human, 'especially' the part they were licking. His dick to them had a salty scent that sent shivers through their minds, and their instincts were starting to go insane as their sexes dripped, soaking his fingers with their own juices.

Shula decided to get a full taste, and pulled his dick into her mouth, engulfing it with her mouth and massaging it with her tongue.

"Oh… fuck… Shula!" Arthur moaned, before fingering both Ninetales' anal holes now including their pussies.

 **(Mhmm… you taste wonderful!)** She responded, bobbing her mouth up and down and sending warm waves of pleasure while Snowflake's cold tongue countered her warmth.

After a few minutes Shula traded with Snowflake, who mirrored her Kanto Sister's actions and engulfed his dick into her mouth.

She too bobbed up and down, sending cold waves of pleasure while Shula's warm tongue licked and worked to warm him.

After a while both girls had taken enough, and instinct demanded they move to the next phase before they went crazy.

 **(Arthur… it's time~)** Snowflake pleaded, looking up at him and panting heavily.

 **(Please… we waited twelve years, take us and make us yours now!)** Shula begged, pawing at his erect member.

"Alright…" He panted as well. "Who should go first?"

They looked at each other and nodded, with Snowflake backing up to give Shula space and allowing the Kanto Ninetales to position her sex over his member.

 **(I'll give you my virginity Arthur…)** Shula said warmly. **(Snowflake's… you'll take… but I will give you mine.)**

"Alright…" He said as she proceeded to mount him. "I love you Shula…"

 **(And I love 'you'… Arthur.)** She said as her sex met his dick.

She positioned her rear legs on either side of his hips, her tails hanging over the bed's side, and planting her front paws on his shoulders.

Before she eased herself down, and felt his dick enter her warm, wet, welcoming walls.

Then she gave an almighty shove down, and felt her virgin barrier break.

 **(Ah…)** She yipped, before her instincts took over and made her start humping, ignoring the pain and lines of red coming from her entrance.

"Shula!" He moaned as he pulled Shula closer, matching her pace and thrusting into her.

Shula's body was naturally warm, but the inside of her sex was like a comforting inferno of warmth. His dick was just enveloped in warmth that it was sending waves of pleasure just being inside her. Yet her body was also 'tight', very tight, and even though it was both their first time, her sex was already shaping itself to meet his dick's girth and maximize their pleasure.

Her sex also seemed to be the perfect length, as each time he thrust into her, he felt the tip touch the entrance to her womb. Her cervix was a soft, fleshy door that was only holding itself from opening from sheer force of will, but with each thrust it opened ever so slightly more.

 **(Oh… this… hurts… it hurts Arthur!)** Shula moaned painfully, trying to fight back tears.

"Shula… do you want…" He began saying before she kissed him.

 **(No… don't stop… I need this… I want it!)** She answered. **(It only hurts for now… I'll adjust… its going away… just thrust… make me yours!)**

So he did, thrusting her up and down on his dick and making her yip in pleasure each time. Soon she was no longer crying and instead, feeling the pleasure of a female being mated by her mate. Her body soon forgot all about the pain, and she began to blush heavily as she imagined how she looked, with a human dick inside her Pokemon body.

' _ **Did Arceus create Pokemon and Humans together so that they could 'be' together?'**_ she wondered.

As she kissed Arthur, enjoying the pace they were going at, she decided, that had to be it. There was no way her body could be feeling this pleasure if she wasn't 'meant' to be mated to Arthur.

Sure, another Ninetales might make her happy, but this kind of happiness?

 **(Mmmm)** She moaned before Arthur rolled her onto her back and proceeded to thrust into her even harder. **(Ooooh… right there… oh right there… yes… yes~ oh yes~!)**

Arthur noted the change, especially when he felt his dick brush this one spot of her walls that caused her voice to change slightly. Each time he touched it, she moaned happily, causing him to thrust even more.

"Shula… I'm… feeling… like… I'm about… to cum!" He said, thrusting even harder.

 **(Release your sperm… Inside!)** She said, trying to lock him in with her rear legs.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply, thrusting as hard as he could, trying to prolong their experience. But soon enough, he felt his dick ready to explode, and shoved into her one final time, feeling her Cervix open at long last, and letting the tip of his dick enter her womb.

Where he felt his dick deposit his sperm…

"Ahhhh…" He moaned loudly.

 **(Ahhhh!)** Shula cried happily.

Shula felt her womb becoming full, and as his warm seed was deposited into her, her instincts… her drive… her need to be mated… died down.

 _ ***I'm a mother… I'm a mother now…***_ She thought warmly while her nine tails twitched in the aftershock of pleasure. _***Arthur… has just made me… a mother~.***_

She looked at Arthur and licked his lips, before she lip locked with him as the last of his cum spilled into her.

 **(Arthur…)** Snowflake said heatedly, causing him to look up and see his Alolan Ninetales panting desperately.

He nodded and pulled out, with Shula moaning sadly, leaving a small trail of cum dripping from her sex.

His dick though was still hard and ready, and Snowflake eyed it greedily. "How do you want me?" He asked her.

 **(You decide… I want you to 'take' my virginity…)** She whispered.

He nodded and gently lifted Snowflake, and turned her over just like he did Shula. "Are you ready Snowflake?"

 **(More… take me… I'm yours beloved~!)** Snowflake whispered as he lined up with her sex.

"As am I… beloved…" He said, before rubbing her entrance.

She pined and pleaded, wanting him to rut her already, and soon enough her pleads were answered. He pushed the tip in ever so slightly, then inch by inch, shoved into her cool, wet, velvety walls.

Until he felt a barrier, and after a single nod of consent, shoved at it until it broke.

 **(Hnnnng!)** Snowflake groaned in pain, clenching her eyes.

Seeing the lines of red coming from her sex, Arthur leaned close and kissed his Alolan Ninetales, waiting for her to stop crying before continuing.

Unlike Shula whose instincts drove her, Snowflake seemed to have more control, and this made him slightly gentler with her.

After a few minutes she calmed, smiled, and nodded.

Her walls had adjusted, and now wanted him to continue.

He nodded and began to thrust in and out of her cold, yet soft walls. Snowflake's cold body was extremely pleasurable, just like Shula's was. Her walls were also just as tight as the Kanto Ninetales' had been. Her walls though were only adjusting to him thanks to the time, and no longer just because he was shoving in and out with every thrust.

Each time he pushed in, her walls expanded, and each time he pulled out her walls tightened. Snowflake could feel every time she wanted to keep him in, and moaned in pleasure with each thrust.

 **(Ah… oh… so thick… so 'long'…~)** She moaned happily, licking his face. **(When… did you get… so big for us?)**

"You… tell… me!" He giggled happily.

He thrust in and out of her body while pulling her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her svelte body. She loved feeling close to Arthur, her body feeling pleasure with each thrust in and out of her walls.

She could feel his dick's length, and felt her cervix opening with each thrust he made into her passage. Her walls feeling no pain since she adjusted, leaving only the wonderful sense of pleasure her body felt at finally mating with a male she 'loved'.

 **(Oh Arthur… we're a family now…)** She muttered happily. **(We're mates… we're finally mates~!)**

"Yes… we are!" He said, holding her tightly while thrusting harder now.

Then, just as he began to push into her womb, past her cervix more, his dick rubbed a part of her walls that made her moan happily.

 **(Oh~… right there… again~!)** Snowflake begged.

He nodded and shoved even harder at that spot.

 **(Ugh… no… ah~ don't stop!)** She pined happily. **(Harder~! Harder~!)**

He continued to thrust into her, shoving as far as he could into her womb as her Cervix would let. Then he began to feel a familiar pressure in his lower region.

"Snowflake… I'm about… to cum!" He groaned, pulling her closer to him.

 **(Inside... just like Shula… inside me~!)**

She felt him start to thrust even harder, only pulling out 'slightly' before shoving back into her body, and just as she thought he'd never release, her cervix opened fully to welcome his dick into her womb.

Then he hilted and a stream of warm seed spilled into her waiting womb.

 **(Ooooh… yes~!)** She pined happily, her tails twitching in pleasure with each spurt of cum.

"Snowflake… I'm cuming!" He groaned.

He continued to release for several seconds, holding her close and riding the waves of ecstasy as long as he could.

Then he settled down and locked lips with her again.

 _ ***Go on little sperm… swim~!***_ She thought warmly, feeling his cum sticking to her sides and imagining millions of sperm swimming toward her egg. _***Find my egg… make a baby… make me a mommy…***_

Her body was happy, her instincts gone, she had fulfilled her purpose. She and her sister had been born to be with Arthur, that was why Arceus spared them with him.

They had lost the family they should have had, but now they would have the family they now wanted with him.

Arthur pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed, quickly followed by an exhausted Snowflake and tired Shula, who wiggled closer to him, and nuzzled into his chest, his bathrobe long since forgotten on the floor now.

He didn't even bother with a blanket, as both curled up onto him and locked their tails together, using their bodies' heat and cold to create the perfect environment to sleep in that night.

And all through the night, Arthur's sperm did precisely what Shula and Snowflake asked them to do.

They swam…

They searched…

They found the eggs in each of them…

And then…

=Six Months Later=

"Alright, I'm heading to work!" Arthur called out as he prepared to leave.

 **(Come back on time!)** Snowflake said warmly as she and Shula waited in the hallway.

 **(Yes, tonight is our big movie night!)** Shula giggled.

"I know." He said, glancing at their large bellies.

Both Ninetales beamed up at him, with enlarged bellies that unless you knew the truth, you'd figured they just got fat. However, as most people were aware of now, both 'Shiny' Ninetales, as they were more commonly known as now, began to show clear signs of their pregnancy two months ago.

Six months ago, he had taken both Snowflake and Shula as his 'mates', and in so doing turned them from outgoing Ninetales who simply 'worked' at a Megamart to help make end's meat, to now being home staying Ninetales who took care of the home while the male was away.

At first, he was shocked that both Ninetales had become pregnant given their difference in body types, but apparently, they were indeed, as they put it, 'born to breed' with him. As for the soon to be pups, Shula was carrying three eggs, while Snowflake carried two in her belly.

Yet they were all happy, a week after he returned to work, the boss hired new help and actually gave them all a small pay rise while lessoning the hours.

Arthur got the night position alongside Janette and Silvester, though Janette was taking five months off for some reason in the future.

Her excuse was that she had a boyfriend who 'knocked her up', and discovered she was pregnant a month ago.

"Alright girls… take care of yourselves." He said, bending down and kissing both on the cheeks. "And remember, if anyone asks…"

 **(We know, some random male Ninetales we met.)** Shula muttered in annoyance.

 **(Get going already!)** Snowflake giggled.

He nodded and left, leaving both his Ninetales to wander back into the home after they locked the door.

 **(So… plans after these five are born?)** Shula asked as she plotted herself down on the bed.

 **(Breed again!)** Snowflake giggled happily, sitting with her belly exposed.

 **(Now who's the one wanting to breed?)** Shula asked with a smirk.

 **(You find the right male to put babies in your belly that makes you feel good, you'd want to breed again and again.)** Snowflake countered with a grin.

 **(Speaking of making babies… Janette and Silvester… I thought he was going to wait?)** Shula asked with a raised eyebrow.

Snowflake chuckled before going to lie down, her eggs really weighing her down. **(Can't blame him though, can we?)** She said. **(I mean, Janette practically forced it on him. How many times did she ride him in three nights?)**

 **(Ten… ten times.)**

 **(And Arthur only needed one time with us~.)**

.

.

.

.

.

=Author's Notes=

Many of you have offered to donate to me, vi N, and while I wish I could do that, that is not what Fanfics should be. I don't want to have people donate just so they can see me write, it would turn me wanting to write quality stories, romances, and even 'lemons' into something where if I don't then I wont get $$

As it stands now, life has hit me hard and forcing me to do a job, which drains my energy and will to write. However, when I do have the will and drive, and energy, this is what comes out.

I prefer what I have now to what I might have, if I did the donation thing, people might see me as holding my stories hostage, demanding 'tribute' or no stories.

Still… I thank you all nonetheless for your support.

My next lemon will be something… iuno… give me an idea XD and comment how I wrote this one…. And yes… I know I have a habbit of knocking up my female characters in these… sry? I just like the idea of couples starting families, and making babies.

Also yea, perhaps last time I will ever write about Vivian from chapter 1, poor model, not her fault that she lost to a Dragalge, and a Milotic… and drove her daughter to make a baby with a Serperior now XD, or maybe it is… think she should suffer more? She was a bit of a jerk.


End file.
